Mais encore
by Shumeyo
Summary: Suite T6. Après deux ans d'avoir quitté Poudlard, pour la recherche des Horcruxes, le célèbre trio revient... voilà comment se passe leur retour...
1. Chapter 1

_Ben voilà c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose donc, indulgence svp! j'espère vraiment ça vous plaira, encouragements plus que souhaités!_

MAIS ENCORE...

Quelqu'un marchait… soudain se sentant en danger commença à marcher avec des pas rapides… bientôt courant, quelqu'un le suivait! Essoufflé il tourna à gauche d'une des petites ruelles obscures… le souffle du vent résonnait dans son cœur qui battait à tout rompre… il scrutait l'obscurité sans oser ne serait-ce que respirer… soudain, une silhouette apparut à son tour essayant de voir une quelconque ombre, il se plaqua un peu plus contre le mur froid tandis que des gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber… il regardait attentivement, son poursuiveur venait de sortir de sa robe de sorcier une fine et longue baguette… ses mains tremblaient, il eut un sourire en coin et transplana derrière la fine silhouette qui tournait sur elle-même d'un air désespéré, d'un geste vif il ouvrit ses bras juste quand elle se tournait et un cri s'éleva dans ce petit village abandonné…

Un peu plus loin un jeune homme se redressa totalement et courut en sortant sa baguette vers l'endroit où le cri s'était entendu. Harry arriva paniqué et s'arrêta tout d'un coup, surpris, il soupira fatigué en ébouriffant ses cheveux déjà assez désordonnés,

-ce n'est pas marrant Ron!

Criait indignée sa meilleure amie au jeune rouquin qui se tenait les côtes de tant rire… elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et essayant vainement une dernière fois de reprendre son air énervé, continua,

-ça suffit Ronald! Oh mais tais-toi donc!

Mais bientôt elle rit aussi en cachant sa bouche pour qu'il ne la remarque pas, Ron se mit debout encore en rigolant et d'un geste tendre lui prit la main et lui sourit coquin,

-impossible de le cacher Mione… il est éblouissant…

Hermione sourit en rougissant légèrement et se perdant dans ses yeux océan,

-c'est un lieu d'entraînement les enfants, pas le bar des rencontres…

Ron se retourna vers son meilleur ami sans pour autant lâcher la main de Hermione et lui fit un grand sourire

-Harry! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là!?

Harry s'avança en gardant sa baguette vers eux, un sourire aux lèvres,

-quand j'ai entendu le cri d'Hermione je me suis aussitôt précipité ici…

-je suis vraiment désolée, dit Hermione en éloignant la main de Ron et lui lançant un regard de reproche,

-c'est à cause de ce grand dadais! Ma mission était de le suivre…

Ron leva un sourcil amusé, elle l'ignora,

-mais bien sûr il préfère s'amuser et me faire peur…

Harry ri et se tourna vers Ron,

-comme ça jamais on deviendra Aurors! Vous vous amusez tout le temps…

Hermione allait riposter mais Ron ne lui laissa pas le temps, il donna une tape sur l'épaule du Survivant,

-vieux! Tu sais autant que nous que ce n'est qu'une formalité!

Ce qui était vrai, maintenant que presque tous les horcruxes avaient été éliminés, ne restant que Nagini, la puissance des trois jeunes sorciers avait grandement augmenté… de chaque fois où leur vie avait était en danger, ils en étaient sortis plus forts…deux années étaient passées et se préparant pour le dernier combat, ils étaient revenus pour continuer à s'entraîner avec les Aurors…

Harry se passa une main sur ses cheveux, maintenant mouillés, sa cicatrice ne lui faisait plus mal, il avait réussit peu à peu à contrôler cet avantage que de partager un morceau de mémoire avec Voldemort… il soupira en souriant,

-alors pourquoi nous avoir obligés à suivre la formation?

Ron eu son délicieux sourire en coin,

-je trouve Mione sexy dans l'uniforme, puis…

Il fit un clin d'œil entendu à Harry qui riait devant l'air indigné d'Hermione,

-qu'est-ce que j'adooore la faire crier!

Harry rigola de plus belle tandis qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel en souriant malgré elle…

Harry voyait marcher ses deux meilleurs amis devant lui, Ron avait donné sa cape à Hermione, qui, les joues légèrement rougies, parlait avec lui des nouveaux sorts à expérimenter… Harry soupira… deux ans… deux ans qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard, ses amis ne l'avaient pas lâché une seule fois… maintes fois il aurait voulu combattre seul mais ils restaient sourds à ses demandes et se battaient ensemble… ce sentiment de vide qu'il avait ressentit à sa sixième année n'était plus apparue… ce fut Ron qui leur demanda de retourner à Poudlard, juste à temps pour présenter les ASPICS qu'ils réussirent sans difficulté… Hermione l'avait taquiné pendant longtemps de ce soudain attachement aux études, mais il lui fit remarquer qu'il y avait quand même passé 6 ans de sa vie et que pour une fois qu'il était certain de réussir il n'allait pas s'en priver! Harry ri intérieurement en se rappelant la tête d'Hermione quand Ron et lui l'avaient battue en Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal… d'ailleurs… il tendit l'oreille, oui c'était bien ça… ils se disputaient encore à cause de ça…

-ça c'est tout simplement parce que vous avez eu de la chance de tomber sur des sortilèges que vous connaissiez! S'emporta Hermione,

-ce qui n'était pas difficile, vu qu'on les connaît pratiquement tous… répondit Ron sans tiller, il continua avec un sourire moqueur,

-le truc ma petite Mione, Hermione grogna et il sourit,

-c'est que l'examen était pratique et non théorique…

-insinues tu que je ne sais pas les faire!? La jeune fille s'était mise devant lui l'air franchement furieux! Ron sourit, qu'est-ce qu'elle était craquante avec cet air renfrogné! Il leva les yeux au ciel, recevant des gouttes de pluie sur le visage et expliqua,

-non… je dis simplement que Harry et moi, on est plus entraînés à les lancer…

Hermione tordit sa lèvre et dit vexée,

-ça c'est parce que vous ne me laissez pas me battre en première file!

A sa grande surprise Ron la regardait d'un air profond, et caressa sa joue en rapprochant sa bouche de son oreille, elle frémit en sentant son souffle,

-tant que je serais vivant pour te protéger, je ne m'en priverai pas

Harry sourit tandis que Hermione lui lançait un regard de secours pour l'aider à faire changer d'avis le grand rouquin qui ricana en voyant Harry hausser les épaules, c'était de connaissance mondiale que Ron était têtu comme une mule… puis il avait maintenant l'habitude de ce genre de jeux entre ces deux meilleurs amis… ils étaient arrivés à une sorte d'arrangement entre taquinerie et flirt… il prit ces deux amis par les épaules en se tenant à eux avec un sourire,

-on rentre à la maison?

Ron se frappa le front,

-j'avais oublié! Ma mère veut qu'on mange au Terrier ce soir!

Le visage de Harry se figea, il tourna la tête en les lâchant, puis essayant de sourire dit,

-tu lui diras que je suis désolé et que…

-n'y pense même pas Potter! S'écria Ron en regardant la triste mine de son ami, il posa une main sur son épaule et dit dans une murmure,

-faudra bien y faire face un jour ou l'autre Harry…

-je sais…

Hermione poussa Ron et se jeta dans ses bras en enfuyant sa tête sur son épaule, Harry sourit en la serrant à son tour, tandis que Ron la mine boudeuse les regardait, prit d'une soudaine inspiration il se jeta aussi dans les bras de ses amis en riant,

-moi aussi!

Tous les trois tombèrent à terre en rigolant à en perdre haleine, l'un sur l'autre,

-tu m'écraaaases! Cria Hermione en riant, ce à quoi pour toute réponse Ron se mit plus sur elle faisant rire ses deux amis,

-dites donc vous trois!!? Cria une voix forte les faisant sursauter et se lever, l'air furieux leur chef d'équipe venait vers eux l'air menaçant, tous les trois se tenaient tout droit essayant de ne pas rire avec grande peine, Harry souffla à Ron cachant son sourire,

-s'il demande je jette toute la faute sur toi…

Hermione souffla aussi essayant de rester sérieuse,

-moi aussi!

Ron leva les yeux au ciel la mine misérable,

-merci les amis…

Harry sortait des clés de sa poche tandis que Hermione sautillait sur place pour ne pas avoir froid… la pluie continuait à tomber et tous les deux étaient totalement trempés, exaspérée de voir qu'il tardait tant elle le poussa, prit les clés et ouvrit,

-enfin! Elle se précipita à sa chambre, tandis que Harry fermait la portait. Il enleva sa cape et la tendit dans une armoire près de l'entrée… il se dirigea vers le petit salon où trois fauteuils étaient disposés autour d'une cheminé qu'il se pressa d'allumer d'un regard juste quand Hermione sortait de sa chambre en mettant un pull, elle sourit,

-tu l'as encore fait…

Harry leva les épaules et se dirigea vers sa chambre, c'était la troisième des trois portes qui étaient une à côté de l'autre et qui se trouvaient derrière le petit salon… il alla vers son armoire et sortit aussi un pull, la voix de Hermione s'entendit,

-tu veux du café ou du thé?

-n'importe…

Il sortit et se dirigea vers la cuisine qui se trouvait à gauche de la porte de l'entrée, en face de la cheminée, il entra et la trouva servant de l'eau bouillante en deux tasses, elle lui en tendit une, il la prit et lui donna un petit baiser sur la joue avant de s'asseoir à la petite table,

-merci…

Hermione le regarda avec insistance, elle s'assit aussi et dit l'air grave,

-tu sais il faudrait vraiment qu'on fasse des recherches au sujet de ça…

Harry soupira,

-tu t'inquiètes de trop Hermione! Ron a raison!

Hermione rougit et dit agacée,

-oh! Ne me parle pas de cet imbécile heureux! J'espère qu'il profite de ces pompages… ajouta-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres, Harry rigola l'air malicieux,

-avoue que ça ne te gêne pas le moins du monde le voir couvert de boue…

-Harry! S'empourpra Hermione en toussant d'avoir mal avalé,

Harry rigola encore en se levant et se dirigeant d'un pas rapide à sa chambre,

-il n'y a pas de mal à ça Hermione…

Hermione se leva en le poursuivant, rouge comme une tomate,

-tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis Harry!? Je ne suis en aucun cas…

Harry la coupa en lui donnant un rapide baiser à la joue avant de fermer sa porte

-mais oui Hermignonne…

Hermione resta un moment figée, les mots ne lui sortant pas de la bouche tellement elle était énervée, soudain la porte se rouvrit et Harry ressortit la tête avec une mine sérieuse,

-cela dit… tu es quand même perverse hein…

Il eu la bonne idée de fermer la porte juste avant qu'elle se jette sur celle-ci en la frappant de toutes ses forces sous les rires de Harry,

-ATTENDS SEULEMENT QUE J'OUVRE CETTE PORTE POTTER!!! JE T'ASSURE QUE TU NE SERAS PAS LE SURVIVANT POUR ENCORE LONGTEMPS!!

-et ben dis donc… à t'entendre crier même Voldemort y penserai deux fois!

Elle se retourna vivement encore toute rouge de colère, fermant la porte de l'entrée, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres Ron enleva ses chaussures et sa cape en la tendant dans l'armoire, Hermione le regardait se sentant devenir encore plus rouge… d'accord, il était vrai que le fait d'avoir les habits trempés faisaient que ceux-ci se collent à sa peau et que cela marque les muscles que le jeune homme avait développés à cause des combats et Quidditch… d'accord que voir les gouttes de pluie glisser sur son cou et se perdre dans son torse était un spectacle à surtout ne pas rater, d'accord que cette bouche entre- ouverte par le froid faisaient ses jambes trembler, mais… elle se retourna soudain fâchée contre elle-même, ELLE N'ÉTAIT PAS PERVERSE!

Elle frappa une dernière fois la porte de Harry,

-tu n'es pas sauvé Harry!

Un rire lui répondit et elle se dirigea vers la cuisine,

-j'ai fait du thé, tu en voudras?

Ron passa en frictionnant ses bras à cause du froid et s'arrêta pour passer la tête dans la cuisine,

-je pourrais avoir du chocolat chaud?

Hermione le regarda attendrie et sorti sa baguette pour enlever l'eau chaude de la casserole,

-oui tu pourras en avoir…

Ron l'embrassa sur la joue et partit se changer dans la porte du milieu, sa chambre… quelques minutes après il ressortit en humant l'odeur de chocolat,

-miam… ça sent drôlement bon!

Hermione lui servit un grand bol de chocolat et s'assit à son côté, elle sourit,

-alors cette punition?

Ron eu une grimace,

-il m'a mis à faire des sauts et pompages et des trucs ridicules sous la pluie!

Hermione rigola doucement, Ron but encore et demanda avec malice,

-c'était pourquoi la dispute avec Harry?

Hermione rougit tout d'un coup,

-ce n'est rien!

Piqué a vif dans sa curiosité, Ron posa sa tasse avec des yeux avides,

-dis le moi!

-hors de question!

-allez!

-j'ai dit non!

-si tu veux je te le dis…

Hermione se retourna vivement vers le Survivant (pas pour longtemps) et courut derrière lui,

-reviens ici!

Ron s'appuya contre le rebord de la porte de la cuisine son bol à la main, il les regardait amusé, courir autour de la petite table du salon, sauter sur les fauteuils, Hermione jeter les cousins, Harry se couvrir la tête, Hermione foncer sur lui, Harry l'esquiver, Hermione faillir tomber le nez le premier…

-merci…

Ron sourit en la remettant sur ses pieds sans pour autant lâcher sa taille, puis posa sa main sur son épaule, et se dirigea vers Harry qui mettait à sa place les coussins d'un mouvement négligeant du doigt,

-et alors? Ce truc inavouable?

Harry lui fit un geste d'oublier, Hermione le regardait et lui prit la main, elle l'examina et se mit devant lui,

-jette moi un sort…

-pardon? S'écrirent Harry et Ron de la même voix,

-jette moi un _experlliamus_… je veux vérifier quelque chose…

Harry regarda Ron qui était aussi effaré que lui, il sortit sa baguette sans comprendre, Hermione eu un geste désespéré et lui prit la baguette en la donnant à Ron,

-sans ça…

Harry fronça les sourcils et allait riposter mais quelque chose dans le regard d'Hermione l'en dissuada, après un soupir agacé il leva la main, Hermione leva un sourcil et dit avec un sourire,

-sans rien lever Harry… essaye…

Ron s'assit, Harry soupira de plus belle,

-c'est vraiment stupide Hermione…

-vas-y…

Il la regarda dans les yeux, soudain elle vit ses yeux émeraude se foncer et un peu de vent rejeta ses cheveux en arrière… Ron siffla et Hermione eu l'air satisfaite, elle raccommoda ses cheveux,

-essaye avec le doigt maintenant…

Harry leva le doigt, Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de fixer ses yeux, elle fut rejetée en arrière mais put rétablir sa position avant de tomber, Ron s'était mis débout,

-pardon! Est-ce que ça va!? Harry s'était précipité vers elle, elle eu une moue et dit boudeuse,

-quand allez vous donc arrêter de me cajoler!

Harry et Ron se regardèrent franchement amusés et d'une même voix s'écrièrent,

-jamais!

Molly poussa un cri quand deux grands bras virent la serrer par la taille, Harry eu juste le temps de rattraper les assiettes qui tombaient tandis que Ron rigolait de plus belle, sa mère dans ses bras,

-Ronald! Tu veux me faire une attaque!?

Pour toute réponse il la serra encore plus fort contre son dos, Molly lui tapa la main et se retourna pour embrasser le plus jeune de ses fils; Hermione effleura d'un geste qu'elle ne peut empêcher d'être tendre les cheveux du rouquin avant de serrer Molly dans ses bras,

-il ne peut s'empêcher… c'est son nouveau passe-temps!

Ron lui fit un sourire ironique tandis que Madame Weasley serrait la jeune fille dans ses bras, soudain elle poussa un cri,

-Harry mon chéri!

Harry reste interdit alors qu'il remettait les assiettes sur les étagères, Molly se précipita vers lui et le serra à l'étouffer dans ses bras, Hermione et Ron les regardaient et celui- ci se pencha un peu vers elle d'un air faussement blessé,

-on se demande qui est son fils…

Madame Weasley se détacha de Harry en rougissant, elle donna une tape à son fils,

-ne dis donc pas de bêtise! La nourriture est prête! Puis soudain regardant Harry s'exclama,

-mais tu m'as l'air tout maigrichon mon chéri! Puis elle se tourna vers les deux autres jeunes gens et pris Hermione par le bras en la faisant s'asseoir à la table,

-par Merlin Hermione toi aussi! Hermione et Harry se regardèrent avec un sourire, puis quand elle se retournait vers son fils pour lui faire la remarque celui-ci leva les mains en s'asseyant de lui-même,

-pas la peine maman, avec moi ça ne marche pas, je suis un goinfre insatiable!

Tous rirent en se retrouvant bientôt avec un bol de soupe devant eux, Molly leur expliquait que ces autres enfants étaient en mission et ne reviendraient que d'ici deux ou trois jours… Ron prit un morceau de pain et le croqua en demandant,

-et Ginny?

A ce nom, Harry faillit s'étouffer avec la soupe,

-ça va mon chéri? S'enquit Mme Weasley, puis se retourna vers son fils et continua à faire tourner sa soupe pour la chauffer,

-Ginny est encore à Saint Mangouste… ses professeurs sont très fiers d'elle, continua-t-elle avec fierté,

-ils l'invitent pour les opérations et tout ça… d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que ça fait une semaine qu'elle n'est pas revenue… tu sais avec toutes ces attaques des mangemorts… ils manquaient de personnel et ont demandé son aide… ma petite Ginny… elle avait l'air rêveur remplie de fierté maternelle…

Hermione la sortit de son rêve,

-c'était l'attaque près d'une gare?

-oh oui! Ces misérables ce sont même prit aux moldus qui se trouvaient là! Ce qui est bizarre c'est que aucun ne se rappelle de ce qui s'est passé…

-c'était nous… l'informa Ron qui buvait le reste de sa soupe du bol même, il le rendit à sa mère avec un sourire lui demandant un autre… Molly le regarda, puis regarda les deux autres jeunes qui lui sourirent,

-vous!?

Ron regarda impatient la casserole et expliqua à sa mère qui ne semblait pas vouloir se bouger,

-oui… quand nous sommes en a…

-Ron! Le coupa Harry lui jetant un regard noir, Ron fit une grimace et fit un geste d'oublier,

-enfin… Harry a sentit que des mangemorts n'étaient pas loin et entendant les cris on a pas hésité… c'est moi qui a effacé leur mémoire…

Mme Weasley les regardait les yeux grands ouverts, ils s'étaient battus contre des mangemorts et ça ne semblait pas les émouvoir plus que ça! Essayant de reprendre ses esprits elle répéta,

-toi?

Ron eu un sourire,

-je suis un expert en effacer les mémoires! N'est-ce pas Harry?

Harry rigola en se rappelant le triste sort de leur professeur Lokhart, première victime de Ron pour ce sort…

Ron regarda l'assiette dans la main de sa mère et demanda d'un air boudeur,

-maman je pourrais en ravoir?

-oh oui mon chéri excuse-moi!

Elle se pressa de remplir le bol et le tendit à son plus jeune rejeton qui se léchait les babines d'un air gourmand sous l'œil amusé d'Hermione, elle sourit avec tendresse en les voyant enfin tous les trois réunis près d'elle… pendant deux ans elle avait craint le pire, mais enfin ils étaient de retour et cela définitivement ce qui bien sûr la remplissait de joie mais aussi d'inquiétude parce que cela ne pouvait que signifier une chose: le combat final était proche… elle se retourna vers sa casserole pour cacher ses larmes… pourquoi eux qui étaient aussi jeunes devaient avoir entre ces mains un poids aussi lourd? Elle ravala ses larmes et se retourna avec un sourire pour leur faire la conversation quand le spectacle qui se déroula sous ses yeux la figea…

Hermione mangeait avec appétit, depuis quand elle ne mangeait pas quelque chose digne de ce nom? Bon d'accord il était vrai que la cuisine de Ron n'était pas en reste mais rien n'égalait un plat cuisiné par la marâtre Weasley! Elle tendit la main pour prendre un morceau de pain quand sa main rencontra celle de Ron, ils se regardèrent et Ron prit sa main en l'examinant et en la comparant avec sa paume qui bien sûr, faisait paraître la sienne trop petite, il la caressa avec douceur ce qui la fit frissonner, puis comme s'il était satisfait, coupa deux morceaux de pain, mit un sur le bol d'Hermione et l'autre sur le sien, puis reprit sa main dans la sienne et s'exclama

-tu as des toutes petites mains Mione!

Trop troublée par le fait qu'il caressait sa main d'un air émerveillé elle ne répondit rien… elle rencontra ses yeux et s'y perdit… un regard si intense qui la brûlaient de l'intérieur… des yeux bleus océan qui brillaient de malice… malice!? Juste quand elle ouvrait la bouche pour se plaindre, il se pencha vers elle la faisant retenir son souffle,

-qui croirait qu'elles sont capables de donner de si grandes baffes!

Elle entendit Harry rire doucement mais ce souffle chaud près de son cou et cette main qu'il tenait encore ne la laissaient pas réfléchir… c'était si injuste qu'il lui fasse toujours cet effet! Elle laissa tomber doucement sa tête contre l'épaule du rouquin au grand sourire de Harry qui fit un clin d'œil à une Mme Weasley bouche ouverte, il se leva et lui faisant signe de ne pas faire de bruit le ramena au salon… une fois arrivés, Molly se tourna vers lui étonnée, sans pour autant pouvoir cacher son grand sourire,

-tu vas me dire ce qui se passe?

Harry leva les épaules,

-j'aimerai le savoir! Ça leur arrive de temps en temps…

Molly risqua un coup d'œil à la cuisine, elle avait l'air ravie et joignit les mains en souriant,

-finalement c'était une bonne idée que vous partiez ensemble!

Harry sourit sans vouloir la contredire, la recherche des horcruxes avait était tout sauf une ballade au clair de lune! Mais… il était vrai que ces deux amis, entourés de danger, avaient laissé libre cours à des moments pareils lors des rares instant de repos… des moments où rien n'existait à part eux…

Hermione caressait de ses fins doigts les cheveux sur la nuque de son meilleur ami, ils étaient si doux! Et elle se sentait si bien dans la chaleur de ses bras… Ron respirait lentement cette odeur qui lui était devenue si précieuse, il caressait doucement le dos de la jeune fille et frissonnait agréablement à chaque caresse sur sa nuque, elle était si tendre, si mignonne… il la serra encore un peu plus contre lui,

-Hermignonne…

Hermione poussa un soupir en enlaçant son cou de ses bras, il continua à dessiner des petits cercles sur son dos quand il entendit peu à peu sa respiration devenir de plus en plus régulière… il s'écarta d'elle et la regarda avec un sourire… elle dormait… il caressa sa joue et avec mille précautions la prit dans ses bras et la porta vers le salon… sa mère se trouvait là et s'avança vers lui en cachant avec grand mal son grand sourire,

-mam où peut-elle dormir un moment?

-chez Ginny mon chéri, il y a des pyjamas qu'elle en prenne un… tu veux de l'aide pour la porter? Elle caressa a joue de la jeune fille qui se serra un peu plus contre le torse de Ron

-elle devait vraiment être extenuée pour s'endormir aussi vite…

Ron ricana doucement en s'avançant vers les escaliers,

-c'est ma faute… je la fais être tout le temps sur les nerfs…

Il monta sans problèmes les trois étages, faut dire qu'elle était particulièrement légère… il entra dans la chambre et la coucha sur le lit, puis en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller lui retira les chaussures et avança sa main sur sa joue qu'il caressa… il sourit en murmurant,

-Mione… il faut te changer… lève-toi…

Elle ne répondit pas, il se pencha et remis une de ses boucles rebelles derrière son oreille,

-Mione lève-toi ou c'est moi qui te change…

Toujours rien… il sourit et se dirigea vers l'armoire de sa sœur et prit une chemise longue qui servait de pyjama, il revient vers le lit et leva avec délicatesse les bras de son amie qui émit un grognement… il sourit amusé et enleva son pull, puis au dessus de la chemise de la jeune fille, lui passa le pyjama en la soulevant un peu pour la faire descendre jusqu'à mi-cuisse, Hermione ouvrit légèrement les yeux par tout ce mouvement et le regarda… un sourire endormi se dessina sur ses lèvres et caressant ses cheveux une dernière fois, elle se rendormit… Ron se leva un peu et posa un baiser sur la paume de la petite main et la reposa sur le lit, puis glissa ses mains sous le pyjama et entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de son amie, avec précaution il fit passer ses bras et enfin put mettre la chemise de côté… il regarda encore une fois ce visage paisible et entama la descente éclair du pantalon, toujours ses mains sous le pyjama… il fit glisser le vêtement en faisant apparaître deux fines jambes qui se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre par la soudain fraîcheur, il rabattit vite les couvertures sur celles-ci, posa un baiser sur son front, éteignit la lumière et après un autre coup d'œil, sortit de la chambre… dans l'obscurité, Hermione se retourna vers le côté en ouvrant les yeux avec un petit sourire…


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà la suite!! Un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont si gentiment encouragée, j'espère que cette suite ne vous décevra pas, merci de me le faire savoir! Enjoy!_

Molly se retourna vers les escaliers juste quand son plus jeune fils descendait, elle s'avança vers lui les mains sur les hanches,

-Ronald Bilius Weasley, mauvais fils! Comment as tu osé ne rien me dire sur toi et Hermione!?

Ron jeta un regard de reproche à Harry qui sourit en levant les épaules, il soupira en s'asseyant,

-il n'y a rien entre Hermione et moi maman…

-mais comment!? Mais… et toute à l'heure!?

-elle s'est simplement endormie maman…

Molly regarda son fils d'un air vraiment agacé, elle serra le poings avant de s'exclamer furieuse en levant les bras au plafond,

-tu es aussi lent que ton père!!

-moi quoi Molly chérie?

Répondit une voix dans l'entrée, Ron se leva avec un grand sourire juste quand Arthur Weasley apparaissait dans le salon, il regarda Ron avec des grands yeux et lâchant ses affaires serra dans ses bras son fils qui s'était précipite vers lui,

-papa!

Arthur avait encore l'air surpris quand il prit son visage entre ses mains,

-mais… depuis quand!? Tu… tu vas bien?

Ron sourit en s'écartant de lui,

-en pleine forme papa…

Arthur se tourna alors vers Harry et serra sa main avec ses deux mains, juste quand il allait parler son sourire se figea, il se tourna vers Ron,

-et Hermione!?

Ron ri doucement devant l'inquiétude de son père,

-tout va bien papa! Elle dort dans la chambre de Ginny…

Son père poussa un vrai soupir de soulagement, il souriait de nouveau et après avoir embrassé sa femme s'assit devant les deux jeunes hommes, il prit un air plus grave en prenant la main de sa femme,

-je… je suppose que si vous êtes revenus ce n'était pas pour boire un bol de soupe, n'est-ce pas?

Harry et Ron avaient aussi un air plus sérieux mais gardaient leur sourire,

-oui Monsieur Weasley… notre… mission est presque finie…

-qu'entends tu par « presque finie »?

Harry se redressa en se grattant la tête,

-en réalité, je ne sais pas si ça va vous rassurer… mais ce que nous cherchons va bientôt apparaître près d'ici…

-au Terrier!?

-non! Enfin… je ne sais pas…

Monsieur Weasley leva un sourcil, visiblement il ne le suivait pas… Ron expliqua d'une voix fatiguée,

-notre espion n'a pas l'endroit précis… mais… il sait que ce sera près…

-votre espion!? Vous avez un espion dans les rangs de vous-savez-qui!?

Harry regarda Ron avec reproche… mais celui-ci lui rendit son regard avec défi,

-si nous ne voulons pas que lors d'une attaque ils le tuent par mégarde il faudra bien leur dire!

Harry soupira en ébouriffant ses cheveux, exaspéré,

-Ron…

Ron soupira aussi et se tourna vers ses parents,

-oubliez ça… et avant qu'un des deux ne réplique, continua,

-ce que nous cherchons va se montrer lors d'une attaque… prochainement…

-une attaque!? S'exclama Mme Weasley

-c'est quoi au juste ce que vous cherchez? Demanda Arthur, Harry hocha la tête,

-nous ne pouvons vous le dire… désolé…

Un silence se fit… visiblement il y avait encore plusieurs questions à poser mais… ces jeunes n'avaient pas du tout l'air d'y vouloir répondre… Arthur soupira et chassant ses pensées arbora un sourire,

-et depuis quand vous êtes là?

Immédiatement Harry et Ron sourirent,

-on est arrivés hier soir… mais il n'y avait que maman à la maison…

-oh oui… j'ai été retenu par le ministère ça fait maintenant deux jours!

-pour l'attaque contre les moldus dans la gare?

-oui! Je vois que vous êtes déjà au courant… il se tourna vers sa femme, elle eu un sourire,

-ils sont bien plus qu'au courant, ils ont participé!

-mais… comment…!?

Ron se leva avec un sourire,

-tu demanderas à maman plus tard… il se dirigea vers les escaliers en baillant,

-nous allons rentrer… je vais chercher Hermione…

Arthur se leva à son tour,

-vous ne restez pas dormir ici? Toutes les chambres sont vides, tes frères sont en mission pour l'ordre et ta sœur…

Ron sourit,

-nous vivons dans un petit appartement papa…

-près d'ici?

-non… mais nous transplanons…

Arthur le regarda déçu, Harry le remarqua et se dirigeant déjà vers la porte proposa,

-si tu veux reste Ron…

Il eut un sourire narquois,

-ainsi tu ne dois pas réveiller Hermione et tu restes près d'elle… je sais que ça t'est insupportable ne pas être à ses côtés…

Ron descendit les deux marches qu'il avait montées avec un air meurtrier,

-Potter…

Harry ri en ouvrant rapidement la porte pour s'échapper de son ami qui venait vers lui avec sûrement pas l'intention de lui dire au revoir… mais il fut percuté et tomba par terre en étouffant un juron, le ricanement de Ron s'entendit derrière lui et il leva les yeux au plafond avant de diriger son regard vers celui qui l'avait fait tomber… une silhouette était par terre, une longue blouse blanche tombée près de quelques livres éparpillés… son regard détailla lentement celle qui se trouvait devant lui… ses longues jambes blanches avaient été légèrement écartées par la chute, une jupe grise qui montrait partie de ses cuisses, une chemise blanche qui serrait sa poitrine menue et ferme, un cou délicat qui invitait à des baisers et finalement ce qui la caractérisait le plus… une crinière flamboyante tenue tant bien que mal par un élastique d'où quelques mèches s'étaient échappées encadrant un visage fin et délicat où des lèvres rouges faisaient une petite grimace de douleur… elle ouvrit ses yeux magnifiquement bruns et regarda autour d'elle ses affaires par terre, elle claqua la langue comme son frère le faisait quand il était agacé… Harry sourit et se mit débout, elle ne le regardait toujours pas, trop occupée à pester contre elle-même… il s'agenouilla et l'aida à ramasser ses affaires, son cœur s'était emballé, il respira profondément deux fois pour essayer de le calmer mais enfin voir la femme qui le tourmentait jour et nuit faisaient même ses mains trembler…

Ginny sourit quand elle vit une main tendue pour l'aider à se relever, elle la prit et se tourna enfin vers sa victime, l'effet ne se fit pas attendre, elle lâcha encore ses affaires et écarquilla les yeux… Harry… s'était Harry! Elle le vit lui sourire et s'agenouiller à nouveau pour ramasser ses affaires… elle n'arrivait pas à bouger, ses jambes tremblaient et menaçaient de la lâcher d'un moment à l'autre…

-_dit quelque chose idiote! _Pensa-t-elle se forçant à se calmer, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche… finalement Harry se releva et ses yeux émeraude rencontrèrent les siens qui immédiatement se remplirent de larmes, Harry sourit avec tendresse,

-tu vas bien Ginny…

C'était plus un constat qu'une question…

Au son de sa voix, Ginny ne peut empêcher une larme de couler, elle lui fit un grand sourire, la voix un peu tremblante elle répondit,

-maintenant oui…

Le cœur d'Harry s'étreignit douloureusement… il s'arrêta juste dans son geste quand il allait la serrer dans ses bras, il tendit sa main légèrement tremblante vers la joue de la jeune fille, mais hésitant, la ramena lentement quand Ginny fit un pas vers lui et rencontra sa main, elle observa sa réaction à ce contact craignant qu'il allait faire demi tour et partir, mais c'est avec un soupir de bonheur qu'elle sentit sa main chaude caresser avec délicatesse son visage, elle sourit en fermant les yeux se laissant envahir par cette sensation tant attendue… soudain la main du jeune homme s'écarta… elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il regrettait de s'être laissé aller…

-je…

Ginny avança et le dépassa, Harry se mordit la lèvre… elle lui en voulait…

-je suppose que si tu es là, mon cher frère aussi…

Elle avait posé sa question sans se retourner mais dans sa voix aucun reproche ne perçait… de la fatigue peut-être…

-oui… il est là…

Ginny hocha la tête sans rien dire et continua à avancer, Harry s'était déjà retourné pour partir quand deux petites mains le retournèrent et surpris, il fit face à deux grands yeux chocolat qui le fixaient avec agacement,

-Harry Potter! Tu ne penses certainement pas que je t'en veux, n'est-ce pas!?

Harry d'abord surpris, ne peut ensuite s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à la grande joie de la jeune fille qui sourit satisfaite, il s'approcha d'elle et posa un baiser sur son front,

-j'en ai plus la doute maintenant Gin…

Il ri doucement en la voyant rougir comme toute bonne Weasley,

-je vais y aller… dit à ton frère de rester…

Il ouvrit la porte,

-han je n'avais pas l'intention de le laisser faire!

Il ri encore et lui faisant un signe de la main, transplana… Ginny restée seule fixa l'endroit où l'homme qu'elle aimait et avait tant attendu se trouvait quelques secondes avant… son regard se voila… c'était si injuste… attendre la fin de la guerre… mais quand viendrait-elle!? Soudain elle ouvrit grand les yeux, s'il était revenu c'est parce que la fin était proche! Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et étouffant un cri de joie elle se précipita au salon où d'autres cris résonnèrent quand son frère la vit…

Harry se retrouva devant la porte de l'appartement, il avait encore dans la tête les images de Ginny… elle était devenue si belle… plus rien de la jeune fille qu'il avait laissé deux ans auparavant… c'était une femme maintenant… une femme irrésistible… il appuya la tête contre la porte en bois en fermant les yeux avec un soupir,

-j'aurais été un ennemi j'aurais pu te tuer de 6 différentes manières…

Harry se retourna vivement vers la voix qui surgissait de l'obscurité… une silhouette se détacha de l'ombre… Harry marcha lentement vers celle-ci…

-j'avais la tête ailleurs…

-je vois ça…

Il était arrivé à sa hauteur et demanda,

-des nouvelles?

-aucune… je pense qu'ils nous le diront quelques minutes avant…

Harry serra les poings avec colère,

-inutile de perdre ton sang froid… ce qui doit arriver, arrivera…

-ça te va bien de dire ça! S'emporta-il… un murmure lui répondit,

-justement… c'est moi qui te le dis…

Harry desserra les poings, un silence se fit, seul le bruit du vent s'entendait ramenant un peu de calme à la conversation…

-je vais y aller…

Harry hésita puis finalement murmura,

-fais… attention à toi…

Un ricanement amusé lui répondit,

-je sais bien…

Harry regarda l'ombre se perdre un peu plus dans l'obscurité, quand elle allait presque disparaître, la voix s'entendit ravie,

-au fait… joli coup à la gare!

Harry le vit s'épanouir et c'est avec un sourire qu'il remarcha vers son appartement…

Ginny était assisse sur son lit elle racontait avec un sourire ravi à son amie ce qui avaient été les deux dernières années pour elle,

-et c'est donc à ce moment là que je me suis retrouvée au service des empoisonnements et là tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai trouvé!

-qui!?

-Neville Londubat! Il est devenu médicomage! Il a une toute nouvelle méthode de travail, pour des raisons très compréhensibles,

Hermione pouffa et Ginny après un sourire amusé, continua,

-donc par des raisons très légitimes, il a les potions en aversion… c'est pourquoi il n'utilise que les plantes ce qui rend la guérison très naturelle et sans deuxième effet!

Hermione se coucha sur le lit, l'air pensive, elle arborait un sourire rêveur,

-le temps passe si vite…

Ginny se coucha à son côté et dit avec un sourire triste,

-pour d'autres… il passe très lentement…

Hermione se releva et la regarda,

-c'est vrai ça! Tu as dû voir Harry! Au sourire de la Benjamine des Weasley elle sut que quelque chose était passé,

-raconte!

Ginny fit semblant de dormir, Hermione rigola en la secouant,

-arrête ça! Raconte!

-ouais moi aussi j'ai envie de savoir!

Toutes les deux se retournèrent vers un Ron qui s'assit tranquillement à côté d'Hermione,

-alors?

Hermione le regarda en levant un sourcil,

-dis donc Ron… tu sais ce qu'est une conversation entre filles?

Ron lui fit une grimace, Hermione l'aida à se lever et le poussa jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvrit et un Ron résigné sortit, il se retourna vers elle et sourit…

-d'accord, d'accord… je pars, je vous laisse à votre conversation entre _filles_! Dit-il d'un air coquin, il fit demi tour et salua Hermione en partant,

-attends! Elle l'avait suivit et lui prit la manche pour qu'il se retourne,

-tu pars vraiment? À l'appartement?

-ben oui…

Hermione commença à se diriger vers la chambre de Ginny,

-attends-moi je pars aussi, je vais simplement aller cher…

Ron l'avait arrêté et c'est avec un air on ne peut plus ravi qu'il dit,

-je n'y tiens pas Mione… Hermione le regarda avec colère,

-ah oui? Malheureusement pour toi tu n'as pas ton mot à dire et…

Ron posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et approchant son visage au sien dit narquois,

-verras tu Mione… Harry et moi on a aussi envie d'avoir une conversation entre _hommes_!

Hermione rougit tout d'un coup et Ron lui fit un énorme sourire, il posa un baiser sur sa joue et se dirigea vers escaliers,

-sur ce… bonne nuit Mione!

Hermione le regarda descendre avec un mélange de colère et amusement… elle soupira en se retournant pour aller à la chambre de Ginny… vraiment! Oser tourner ses mots contre elle! Elle sourit et caressa sa joue avant d'entrer…

Ça faisait bien un moment qu'il avait sombré au sommeil, quand un grand fracas s'entendit, il se redressa d'un seul coup la baguette à la main,

-tu dors toujours avec ta baguette à la main!?

Harry grogna en se laissant retomber sur son lit, Ron s'assit à côté avec un grand sourire,

-je vois que ça te fait plaisir que je vienne!

Une main sur ses yeux, il répondit entre ses dents,

-j'ai faillit avoir une attaque, il se redressa d'un coup en le menaçant de sa baguette,

-tu es fou!?

Ron écarta d'un air nonchalant la baguette, il grimpa sur le grand lit en se couchant à son tour,

-tu n'as pas entendu Hermione? Harry leva un sourcil,

-c'est mon nouveau passe-temps…

-ah nan s'il te plaît…

S'exclama Harry néanmoins amusé en se recouchant, Ron croisa les bras au dessous de sa tête,

-il faut toujours écouter Hermione… elle a toujours raison!

Harry rigola doucement, ils restèrent ainsi couchés quelques minutes à regarder les plafond, Harry ferma les yeux,

-pourquoi es tu venu?

Ron ferma aussi les yeux en réfléchissant,

-j'ai trois raisons…

Harry ri encore,

-vas y…

Ron ri aussi,

-primo: j'ai promis de ne pas te laisser seul… d'ailleurs je sais que tu ne peux rien faire sans moi…

Tous les deux rigolèrent et Harry lui donna un coup de pied,

-j'espère que les autres deux raisons seront meilleures!

Ron riait encore,

-secondo: voulant battre Hermione avec ses propres mots, je me retrouve par conséquent avec toi pour avoir une conversation entre _hommes_…

Harry avait un sourire aux lèvres et levant un sourcil demanda,

-une conversation entre _hommes_? Ron hocha la tête et c'est en se redressant qu'il continua,

-en effet, ce qui nous amène à mon ultime raison: terzo donc, tu as vu ma sœur… il s'est passé quoi?

Le sourire d'Harry s'évanouit et il se redressa aussi en soupirant,

-tu es rapide dis donc, ne même pas attendre mon réveil pour me poser la question!

Ron prit un des cousins et s'installa confortablement,

-oh, tu ne vas pas te plaindre non plus… il sourit devant l'air faussement agacé de son meilleur ami,

-je sais que tu as besoin d'en parler et… je suis toutes ouies!

Harry ri doucement et se mit débout en faisant les 100 pas dans sa chambre… quelques minutes étaient passées mais Ron ne s'en souciait pas… il savait que pour son ami c'était dur de trouver les mots justes pour décrire sa rencontre avec sa sœur… finalement Harry se rassit avec un soupir las… il fixait ses mains, qu'il serra entre elles avant d'avouer dans un murmure,

-je l'aime Ron…

Ron se redressa lentement… il regarda son ami et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui,

-ça fait plus de deux ans que je l'ai quittée et pourtant… il sourit,

-je tremblais comme une feuille…

Ron sourit et tapota son dos,

-tu pensais y échapper?

-oh non… je redoutais le moment mais… je le souhaitais inlassablement…

Ron se recoucha,

-et ma sœur?

Harry regarda le mur devant lui,

-elle m'a dit qu'elle allait bien…

-depuis qu'elle t'avait vu en tout cas!

-c'est ce qu'elle a dit…

Ron sourit largement à l'air soudain timide de son meilleur ami,

-oh Harry change vite d'air ou je pourrais m'en servir contre toi pour les années à venir!

Harry lui lança un coussin en rigolant ce qui déclencha une bagarre endiablée entre les deux garçons,

-c'est comme ça que se passent les conversations entre _hommes_?

Tous les deux se tournèrent vers la porte où Hermione et Ginny se trouvaient en retenant leur rire, Hermione eu un sourire en coin en croisant les bras,

-très viril en effet…

Pour toute réponse elle reçu sur la tête un coussin et avant qu'elle crie Ron avait sauté du lit et l'avait prise dans ses bras en la portant,

-non!! Ronald, lâche-moi! Ginny!

Ginny se jeta alors sur le dos de son frère pour le faire lâcher prise, Ron riait essayant de ne pas tomber en arrière toujours sans lâcher Hermione qui se débattait en riant,

-Harry à l'aide!!

Harry se précipita vers son ami et se mit à chatouiller la rouquine qui lâcha bien vite son frère en éclatant de rire, elle se débattait aussi prise contre le dos du survivant qui la jeta sur le lit avant de commencer à sauter sur celui-ci pour ne pas qu'elle puisse se relever, bientôt Hermione la rejoignit et les deux jeunes garçons ne leur laissèrent aucun répit, elles essayaient en vain d'agripper une de leurs jambes ou de se relever mais ils sautaient de plus en plus fort les faisant retomber et quand enfin le pauvre lit se cassa dans son milieu les faisant tomber tous les quatre, l'hilarité du groupe se déclencha… ils essayaient tous de reprendre leur souffle mais le rire les étouffait plus qu'autre chose… finalement peu à peu ils se calmèrent et rigolaient doucement… Harry qui était bien enfoncé dans le milieu de son lit regarda autour de lui en soupirant amusé,

-mon pauvre lit…

Ron lui donna une tape en rigolant et se laissa retomber en arrière, lui et Hermione avaient été projetés vers les bords du lit, tandis qu'Harry et Ginny se trouvaient emmêlés au milieu de celui-ci sans pour autant que cela les gêne… et c'est ainsi que sans que personne se donne la peine d'aller à sa chambre, les quatre amis tombèrent endormis avec un sourire aux lèvres…

Molly descendit en soupirant les escaliers, son mari l'attendait en bas avec un sourire,

-alors?

-partis… répondit-elle avant de se blottir dans les bras de son mari la mine triste,

-ils vont revenir…

Molly se détacha de l'étreinte et s'exclama les yeux en pleurs,

-même pas rester pour dormir, c'est quand même insensé!

Arthur Weasley ne peut s'empêcher de rire, sa femme lui jeta un regard noir,

-je peux savoir ton hilarité Arthur?

Essayant de contrôler sa voix entrecoupée par les rires, il répondit,

-tu… parles comme ta belle fille!

Molly rougit d'un seul coup, elle se mit à lisser sa robe d'un air penaud et dit dans un murmure, lui tournant le dos,

-même elle, elle ne vient plus…

Arthur soupira et la serra de nouveau dans ses bras,

-Molly chérie, nos enfants ont grandit, ils ne peuvent plus être qu'avec nous…

-je sais bien mais… c'est quand même triste…

Arthur regarda pensif au dessus de sa tête,

-et si tu organisais un grand dîner pour eux trois?

Molly se détacha de lui, les yeux grands ouverts et un sourire immense sur les lèvres,

-non! Je sais ce que je vais faire!!

Elle courut à la cuisine en poussant des petits cris joyeux, Arthur leva les yeux au plafond et la suivit, elle s'affairait avec sa baguette magique, il s'appuya contre le rebord de la porte,

-tu fais quoi chérie?

-je m'organise! Répondit-elle sans même se retourner,

-à faire quoi? Insista-t-il,

Molly se retourna enfin avec un air mi-satisfait, mi-agacé pour devoir s'arrêter dans sa « préparation »

-pour une si grande fête, les jours vont me manquer, donc je m'organise dès maintenant! Arthur la regarda méfiant,

-une grande fête ma chérie?

Molly se retourna et recommença ses activités avec un sourire satisfait et joyeux,

-oui! Je vais inviter tout le monde! Arthur ouvrit grand la bouche,

-mais… les missions… ils ne…

-balivernes! Le coupa Molly en brandissant une grande cuillère,

-ils viendront quand ils sauront que Harry est revenu!

Devant cet air si sûr de soi, Arthur secoua la tête et sourit en se dirigeant vers sa femme,

-d'accord, d'accord… je peux t'aider?

Molly rougit de plaisir et lui donna un bisou sur la joue avant de lui montrer une casserole,

-de l'eau mon chéri!


	3. Chapter 3

_Pardoooon, je sais que je suis horriblement en retard, mais je vis un cauchemard que tout le monde peut comprendre, le plus terrible et pire des moments: EXAMENS!!! buuuuT-T! enfin, entre les petits repos j'ai réussit à finir le chapitre 3, j'espère que cela vous plaira et je promet solennement que le prochain ne tardera pas autant! Également je me permets de dire un grand MERCI à Nana, Abon, Tulipe, Moushou, Emmi, Tulipe et Whith Potter... _

_voilà... la suite, espérant qu'elle ne vous décevra pas, faites-le moi savoir!_

Harry mangeait son déjeuner rêveusement, sa chemise blanche n'était pas encore toute à fait fermée et ses cheveux désordonnés n'avaient pas encore souffert du essai de les coiffer… Hermione, les cheveux encore mouillés et attachés dans un chignon vite fait, sa chemise blanche pas encore mise dans le pantalon noir, se mettait débout pour se servir le café, elle continua la conversation qu'ils avaient entamée minutes avant,

-donc il ne sait rien…

-non… pour le moment…

Elle se rassit en buvant à petites gorgées pour ne pas se brûler, ils mangèrent en silence les deux réfléchissant de leur côté quand ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, Ron débarqua dans la cuisine avec un sourire,

-oh vous déjeunez déjà!

Hermione le regarda avec reproche,

-Ron à cause de toi on va encore arriver en retard, va te changer!

Ron donna une tape sur le dos d'Harry et posa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille qui lui tourna le dos en remplissant une autre tasse pour ne pas qu'il remarque la légère rougeur qui s'était étalée sur ses joues… depuis sa chambre il racontait avec amusement son retour à la maison… il était partit tôt le matin avec Ginny pour saluer ses parents,

-ma mère vous dit bonjour et nous invite encore manger aujourd'hui!

Harry et Hermione sourirent, ils n'avaient plus fait les courses depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, ils savaient trop bien que Molly les vaudrait chez elle tous les jours… Hermione beurra encore trois pains et les mis dans une assiette près du café qu'elle avait déjà servit, Ron arriva juste à ce moment là, il mettait sa chemise et s'assit devant son déjeuner en fermant distraitement les boutons, il s'attaqua à son déjeuner avec un appétit féroce, tandis que Hermione levait les yeux au plafond en beurrant plus de pain, Harry la regarda amusé et s'exclama en buvant d'un air boudeur,

-c'est pas à moi que tu ferais les déjeuner…

Ron lui lança un regard amusé et victorieux et Hermione répondit en mettant les tartines dans l'assiette de Ron,

-ça c'est parce que heureusement tu es responsable Harry!

Ron se renfrogna et se leva, il essaya de prendre la casserole mais Hermione le devança et se mit devant,

-c'est moi qui te sers! J'ai commencé et maintenant je finis!

Ron essaya de cacher son sourire et répondit boudeur en essayant de prendre la casserole encore une fois,

-pour que tu me traites d'irresponsable encore une fois!? Non mer… aie!

Hermione venait de lui donner une tape sur la main et le regardait avec un sourire de défi, Ron eu un sourire en coin,

-ah oui?

Harry finit de boire son café et piqua une tartine dans l'assiette de Ron alors que celui-ci et Hermione entamaient une bagarre où Ron essayait de prendre d'une seule main les mains de la jeune fille qui se débattait en riant,

Harry sourit et soupira en regardant l'horloge, il se leva,

-on va être en retard…

Mais aucun des deux ne l'écouta, ils étaient trop distraits pour! Il alla dans sa chambre et mis sa cape en se regardant dans le miroir pour essayer de se coiffer, vaincu il se retourna pour sortir et sourit en voyant son lit cassé en deux… le matin même il avait été le premier à se réveiller à cause d'un désagréable douleur au dos et allait s'étirer en baillant quand il avait sentit quelque chose de chaud contre lui, il avait baissé les yeux et son cœur avait fait un bond… Ginny… regardant du coin de l'œil ses deux amis qui dormaient profondément, il avait caressé doucement ses longs cheveux roux, lentement sa main était descendue sur sa joue blanche et avec délicatesse et convoitise son doigt avait dessiné le contour de ses lèvres rouges, la faisant soupirer et les ouvrir légèrement… il l'avait regardé avec tendresse et sans pouvoir s'empêcher avait approché doucement ses lèvres aux siennes… faisant un effort, pour faire durer cet instant, il les avait caressé de son souffle la faisant frissonner, ne plus pouvant se contrôler il s'était encore plus approché quand soudain un grognement de Ron l'avait fait se redresser… il s'était retourné paniqué vers son ami qui avait grogné encore une fois et continué à dormir paisiblement, il l'avait fixé encore un moment et avait soupiré déçu… il avait à nouveau retourné son attention sur la jeune femme qui était blottie contre lui, mais sa raison était maintenant bien éveillée… il avait posé un baiser sur son front et avec désespoir avait appuyé sa joue contre son front… il le savait pourtant… il ne devait pas se laisser aller… il se devait d'être fort… pour elle, pour les autres… il avait fermé les yeux avec douleur… pourquoi lui!? N'avait-il pas assez souffert la perte de ses parents qu'en plus il était responsable du monde sorcier!? Que toute personne s'approchant de lui était susceptible de mourir dans des atroces souffrances!? Que la seule femme qu'il aimait, il devait la repousser pour la protéger… oui… la protéger… pour qu'elle soit heureuse, pour qu'elle n'ait plus peur, pour que plus personne ne meure… il avait ouvert doucement les yeux… pourquoi lui? Il ne le savait pas, mais si dans ses mains était le bonheur des gens qu'il aimait, il le ferait et il vaincrait… c'est à ce moment qu'il s'était rendu compte que Ginny le regardait… le sourire tendre qu'elle lui offrit, lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle savait à quoi il pensait… lentement, elle s'était approchée de lui et effleurant ses lèvres des siennes avait murmuré,

_-ne t'inquiète pas… je t'attendrais… _

C'est avec un soupir de bonheur qu'il avait sentit ses lèvres chaudes et douces se presser contre les siennes et serrant sa taille pour qu'elle soit plus contre lui, il avait répondu à son baiser… suave, exquis, timide… ils y avaient mis fin lentement sans pour autant se séparer… Ginny avait posé sa tête contre son épaule et il avait fait pareil, caressant de son souffle son épaule… la magie fut rompue par un autre grognement de Ron qui manifestement n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller… il avait caressé sa joue avec tristesse et comprenant, Ginny s'était écartée de lui avec un sourire…

-OUAAAAAAIIEUHH!!!

-pardooooon!!

Harry fut réveillé de ses souvenirs par les cris de ses deux amis, il se précipita à la cuisine et trouva Ron à genoux se tenant la tête avec une Hermione qui se tenait la bouche, la casserole à la main et un air vraiment confus et paniqué sur le visage,

Harry éclata de rire tandis qu'Hermione essayait de voir le front de son ami mais celui-ci reculait en tombant à terre,

-lâche ce truc!

Hermione soupira,

-je t'ai déjà demandé pardon!

Ron se tenait encore le front et pointa, pas rassuré du tout, la casserole du doigt,

-je te pardonne tout ce que tu veux, mais pose ça!

Hermione mis les mains sur les hanches, sans pour autant lâcher l'ustensile,

-oh ce que tu peux être douillet quand tu veux!

Harry, essayant de retenir son rire en voyant l'air offensé de son ami, prit la casserole des mains d'Hermione et le posa sur la table, Ron enfin accepta de se mettre débout, Harry les regarda tous les deux,

-vous pourriez m'expliquer?

-c'est une sauvage! S'exclama Ron encore en massant son front,

Hermione prit la casserole et le menaça à nouveau, Ron se cacha derrière Harry qui essayait de se dérober, mais pourquoi il était au milieu lui!? Hermione essayait de viser Ron qui se cachait encore en mettant bien en avant le pauvre de Harry qui fixait la casserole d'un air apeuré,

-tu n'avais qu'à pas me chatouiller! Je ne me contrôle pas quand on me chatouille!

-je jouais gentiment! Sauvage! Criait Ron outré,

-je ne suis pas une sauvage! Hermione balança la casserole avec colère sur Ron qui en très bon ami, mit Harry devant, celui-ci vit horrifié la casserole venir sur lui, juste au dernier moment, celle-ci explosa… tous les trois regardèrent tomber les petits morceaux par terre, un silence se fit… tous penchés abasourdis, elle avait vraiment explosé! Ron se redressa en ébouriffant ses cheveux,

-si après ça tu me dis que t'es pas sauvage…

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et dit en dépoussiérant les vêtements de Harry,

-cela n'a rien a voir… je l'entraîne! N'est-ce pas Harry? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce,

Ron eu un rire narquois,

-mais voyons!

Harry voyant que Hermione se préparait à prendre un autre ustensile, la prit par le bras et l'entraîna au salon,

-mais oui bien sûr! Merci beaucoup Hermy!

Ron les suivit en ricanant, Harry le fit vite taire d'un coup de coude en souriant à Hermione qui mettait sa cape en attachant solidement ses cheveux, soudain elle se figea et pointa quelque chose derrière eux d'un air horrifié, tous les deux se retournèrent vivement en sortant ses baguettes à une vitesse incroyable,

-on est en retard!!!!

Ron et Harry faillirent tomber de la surprise et soupirèrent en regardant la horloge… en effet… ils avaient une bonne demi heure de retard… ils rangèrent ses baguettes, poussés vers la porte par une Hermione désespérée qui criait que tout était leur faute…

Un jeune homme marchait en se hâtant dans les couloirs de Saint Mangouste, il regardait sa montre, première fois qu'il serait en retard! Finalement il trouva la salle où il devait se rendre, il entra et sourit en voyant arriver une fine silhouette vers lui,

-tu m'as l'air bien joyeuse aujourd'hui Ginny!

Ginny rougit légèrement et le salua,

-bonjour Neville! Tu es en retard!

Neville sourit et lui fit signe de le suivre, il répondit en marchant,

-c'est la faute de ta mère!

Ginny se retourna paniquée vers lui,

-ma mère!? Elle va bien!? Qu'est ce qui…

-non, non, non!! S'excusa Neville,

-ce n'est pas du tout ça! Ginny se prit le cœur, encore battant follement, elle lui lança un regard de reproche et Neville lui sourit encore,

-excuse-moi… il sortit de sa veste blanche une enveloppe,

-elle m'a envoyé ça…

Ginny l'interrogea avec le regard mais il lui tendit l'enveloppe pour qu'elle la lise, après quelques secondes elle avait un sourire amusé,

-une fête?

Neville reprit la lettre et recommença à marcher,

-à ce que je vois, toi non plus tu n'étais pas au courant…

-non…

Neville la regarda dubitatif,

-pourtant hier tu es rentrée chez toi, non?

_Maudite rougeur Weasley _pesta Ginny en sentant ses joues rougir,

-oui, oui!

Neville la regarda en levant un sourcil, mais Ginny semblait passionnée par la porte devant eux, il l'ouvrit et la laissa passer… s'il s'en tenait à la rougeur et à l'hâte avec laquelle elle lui avait répondu, il y avait un homme là-dessus… _-pauvre Harry- _pensa-t-il… quoiqu'il comprenait Ginny, elle avait tout fait pour rester joyeuse, s'étouffant de travail pour ne pas penser à l'absence de ce dernier… oui… il était temps qu'elle pense un peu à elle… il était là dans ses sombres pensées quand la porte se rouvrit et deux personnes entrèrent, il se retourna pour saluer son ami et collègue qui habillé lui aussi en vert vif, contrastait avec le terne gris de l'uniforme de la jeune fille qu'il lui montrait,

-elle s'était perdue dans les couloirs mais va aussi avec toi…

Ginny qui était restée un peu en arrière se pencha pour voir sa nouvelle compagne et se jeta sur elle en la reconnaissant,

-Luna!

Celle-ci enfin détacha son regard du toit et dit en regardant rêveusement la rouquine,

-toi aussi tu vois les antidotes aujourd'hui?

-oui!

Neville saluait son collègue qui partait et marcha vers les filles avec un sourire,

-on se croirait revenir à Poudlard!

Luna le dévisagea sans une once de gêne, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds, puis dit en prenant un morceau du vêtement vert dans sa main, elle leva ses grands yeux bleus,

-tu es donc devenu medicomage… elle lâcha la tunique et dit en prenant la main de Ginny,

-il est vrai que tu étais très doué pour les plantes…

Sous le compliment Neville rougit,

-non… je ne… juste que… non… je…

Luna le regardai toujours de cet air distrait et le coupa en s'avançant avec Ginny vers la porte,

-non, non, tu étais vraiment doué…

Quand Ginny passa à côté de lui, elle se dit qu'il aurait très bien pu se confondre avec un membre de sa famille en ce moment même… sauf peut-être pour les cheveux… ils étaient bruns clairs… elle sourit malicieusement et le prit par le bras pour qu'il avance aussi…

Ron, Harry et Hermione se tenaient devant leur chef d'entraînement, ils avaient du mal à cacher leur agacement… d'accord, ils étaient arrivés en retard mais par la suite ils s'étaient bien appliqués pour tous les sorts, ils avaient fait tous les exercices sans sourciller et pour une fois, n'avaient pas parlé, ni rigolé… ils avaient accomplit leur mission avec brio et s'étaient fait féliciter par leurs supérieurs, mais voilà, lui, leur entraîneur n'arrêtait pas de pester contre les trois jeunes sorciers en faisant des grands signes laissant exploser sa colère,

-mais pourquoi faut-il que mes meilleurs éléments soient des irresponsables!? C'est quand même incroyable! Même pas foutus de venir à l'heure! Et quand on vous donne une mission vous vous amusez et…

-mais nous les accomplissons toujours monsieur… glissa Ron

-CE N'EST PAS UNE RAISON WEASLEY!!! A quoi servira-t-il de les accomplir si juste après vous gâchez tout!

-mais nous n'avons jamais gâché une mission! Harry lui donna un coup de coude pour essayer de le faire taire, mais Ron n'avait rien remarqué et continua,

-d'ailleurs en une seule journée nos missions sont faites et avec le temps qu'il nous reste ben nous…

-vous ne faites rien du tout Weasley! Justement le voilà le problème! Et le jour où vous vous ferez attaquer pendant que vous êtes en train de frimer…

-nous ne frimons pas!

-il manquerait plus que ça! Surtout de votre part!

Harry qui jusqu'à maintenant avait essayé de faire taire Ron, se tourna aussi vers leur colérique entraîneur… en voyant le visage de Ron, Hermione eu un frisson… rares étaient les fois où elle l'avait vu comme ça… et quand Ronald Weasley retenait sa colère ce n'était que pour mieux la faire éclater après…

-vous sous-entendez quoi monsieur… demanda-t-il entre ses dents,

L'homme se mit devant lui, les poings sur les hanches et le défiant du regard avec mépris,

-vous m'avez bien compris Weasley… sans Potter vous n'êtes rien! Il s'écarta pour mieux voir le visage de Ron qui était devenu dur, il ricana en poursuivant,

-en quoi cela vous étonne Weasley? Sachez que si jusqu'à maintenant on ne vous a pas encore viré c'est bien grâce aux amis que vous avez si bien su faire! Granger est la meilleure sorcière de sa génération et Potter n'a pas besoin de moi pour louer ses capacités… mais vous Weasley… qu'êtes-vous? Le dernier rejeton d'une couchée de rouquins!? Et après!?

Harry et Hermione se précipitèrent pour retenir Ron mais à leur grand étonnement celui-ci ne bougeait pas… il regardait d'une façon glaciale leur entraîneur qui recula en voyant un sourire apparaître sur son visage,

-une mission…

Tous les trois le regardaient sans comprendre, Ron fit un pas en avant et répéta sa requête,

-donnez-moi une mission…

L'homme d'abord surpris le regarda effaré puis voyant qu'il parlait sérieusement se mit à rire,

-une mission!? Vous êtes fou!

-peut-être… mais je l'accomplirai… ou… il sourit en coin en le toisant,

-avez-vous peur que je vous fasse ravaler vos paroles?

D'un geste sec l'homme sortit un papier de sa cape et la lui tendit avec un sourire mauvais,

-voyons si vous faites encore le malin… Harry éloigna d'un geste Hermione et se pencha pour voir la mission, il fronça les sourcils et fixa leur entraîneur,

-c'est une mission pour un auror…

-c'est à prendre ou à laisser… répondit-il avec un sourire ravi,

-nous sommes apprentis… dit encore Harry la voix pleine de haine,

-j'ai seulement besoin de votre signature pour l'assignation… s'exclama tranquille la voix de Ron, l'homme le regarda surpris,

-vous… quoi!?

Ron tendit le papier en haussant les épaules,

-je le ferais… signez…

L'entraîneur le regarda encore une fois et prit la feuille avec brusquerie, il apposa sa signature et la lui tendit… Ron sourit et plia le papier en le tendant à Harry,

-garde-la pour moi… j'ai peur de l'abîmer…

Harry allait lui dire que justement il avait besoin de la feuille mais Ron le fit taire d'un regard, il leur fit un signe de main,

-bon j'y vais!

-attends! S'exclama Hermione qui de la surprise jusqu'à maintenant n'avait rien dit, elle couru jusqu'à lui et se mit devant pour lui barrer le chemin,

-tu es fou Ronald! Tu n'as rien à prouver à qui que ce soit!

Ron voyant ses yeux remplis de larmes prêts à couler, sourit tendrement et caressa sa joue,

-ne t'inquiète pas Mione…

Elle se mordit la lèvre et une larme coula, il la se serra contre lui et elle s'agrippa à ses bras en enfouillant son visage contre son torse,

-n'y va pas…

Ron la serra encore plus, elle s'écarta un peu et planta ses beaux yeux chocolat sur les siens,

-c'est une mission pour un auror! C'est de haut niveau!

Ron sourit encore et dit en mettant son front contre le sien,

-et tu crois pas que je l'ai ce niveau?

Hermione le fixa un moment, puis hocha la tête en fermant les yeux,

-non… je… le sais…

Ron remplaça son front par ses lèvres et la lâcha avec un sourire coquin,

-ben tu vois?

Hermione le fixa encore comme pour trouver la force que tout irait bien dans ses yeux océans… elle hocha à nouveau la tête et s'écarta pour le laisser passer… après un clin d'œil et un signe de la tête à Harry, il transplana…

Harry marcha jusqu'à elle en lui tendant les bras, Hermione s'y jeta en tremblant,

-s'il te plaît… dis-moi que ce n'est pas une mission dangereuse…

Harry se tut… elle leva les yeux vers elle, voyant son visage, elle paniqua,

-Harry! Lance un sortilège de localisation! Il faut l'aider, le retrouver!

-calme-toi Hermione! Tu le sais autant que moi que Ron est un grand sorcier et un fin stratège! Tu crois vraiment qu'il est partit sans avoir déjà un plan?

Hermione le fixa un moment et hocha la tête en se serrant contre lui,

-je jure de lui faire tous les petits déjeuners qu'il voudra s'il revient sain et sauf!

Harry appuya sa joue sur ses cheveux en rigolant,

-je ne manquerai pas de lui dire…

Hermione eu un petit sourire,

-idiot…

Ron avait tranplané en pleine forêt… il ne savait pas où celle-ci était située mais savait qu'il devait agir avec vigilance… il s'accroupi à genoux et mit sa cape sur la tête… sa taille et ses cheveux roux étaient franchement indentifiables dans la forêt obscure! Il avança vers des arbustes et se mit entre eux, enfin en position de palper le terrain, il regarda autour de lui… ne voyant rien autour de lui, il fronça les sourcils et passa à nouveau son regard autour de lui mais beaucoup plus lentement que précédemment… étrangement, l'iris de ses yeux bleus commença à rétrécir jusqu'à devenir un minuscule petit rond… son regard se fixa sur un point qu'en réalité devait être bien loin, mais qu'il distinguait parfaitement… une grotte? Il sourit ravi, pas très originels ces mangemorts… il ferma les yeux en passant une main sur ses yeux et quand il les rouvrit, il voyait à nouveau les choses normalement, ils avaient repris leur forme d'antan… il sortit sa baguette magique et plus par confort, que par précaution s'appliqua le sortilège de désillusion et se mit à marcher vers la grotte… il arriva bientôt dans celle-ci, humide et obscure, se mettant contre la parois froide, il ferma à nouveau les yeux et les rouvrit en fixant le fond… deux… non, trois… trois personnes, plus précisément: trois mangemorts! Ne voyant, ni sentant aucun danger il se laissa glisser par terre et s'assit en fermant les yeux… il devait réfléchir… sa mission consistait à faire du espionnage et savoir quelque chose qui pourrait être utile… mais, s'il en attrapait un, ce serait plus simple pour lui poser les questions, non? Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage en ouvrant les yeux… il soupira en voyant qu'il manquait encore quelques heures pour que la nuit tombe… dommage… il était meilleur la nuit… il haussa les épaules et se concentra vers son nouvel objectif: comment les faire se disperser, mais pas transplaner?

Hermione tordait ses mains d'angoisse et avait le regard dans le vide… Harry soupira et lui donna des petites tapes sur le dos… elle se tourna vers lui essayant de sourire, mais ne réussit qu'une grimace, y renonçant elle soupira… ça faisait une heure que Ron était partit et toujours pas de nouvelles… Harry mit son bras sur les épaules de son amie en l'attirant à lui, une voix exaspérée s'entendit derrière eux,

-arrêtez de dramatiser! Ce serait un grand bien pour l'humanité si un parasite comme lui disparaisse!

Les deux jeunes sorciers s'empêchèrent mutuellement de ne pas se jeter sur lui, Harry le regarda haineusement,

-moi à votre place, je prierais pour qu'il revienne sans égratignure!

Il ne reçu qu'un ricanement, il sourit froidement en sortant se sa poche la feuille que Ron lui avait donnée,

-rigolez tant que vous pouvez, mais sachez que vous ne vous en sortirez pas indemne!

L'entraîneur regarda suspicieux le Survivant,

-que veux tu dire Potter…

Harry se mit débout et lui fit front, il montra la feuille,

-s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Ron, vous êtes qui subirez toutes les charges et fera front au ministère, de plus envoyer un apprenti auror à une mission de haut risque est en contre des règles et il y a toutes les chances que vous soyez amendé, retiré de votre poste et qui sait… aller à Askaban…? Termina-t-il la voix glaciale

Totalement paniqué, voyant enfin l'ampleur de ce qu'il avait fait, l'entraîneur s'exclama effrayé,

-il a été d'accord! C'est lui qui l'a demandée et acceptée!

Harry ri froidement en lui montrant le parchemin,

-ah oui? Où ça? Je ne vois que votre signature…

L'entraîneur se figea, le sang quitta son visage et il regarda interdit le visage satisfait de Harry et le parchemin qui signait la fin pour lui… il étouffa un juron et murmura les lèvres tremblantes,

-il… m'a… piégé…

Harry garda le parchemin dans sa poche et regarda avec un sourire son futur ex-entraîneur,

-royalement…


	4. Chapter 4

_Vous voyez que j'accomplit mes promesses? (fière de moi!!) voici donc la suite de ma fic que j'espère continue à vous intéresser et à vous plaire ne serait-ce qu'un peu! merci de me le faire savoir!_

Ron revenait vers la grotte avec des branches plein les bras… il les enterra par terre, les mettant verticalement, tout au long de la sortie… il sortit sa baguette et tapa avec elle chacune des branches leur appliquant le sort de désillusion… il les enjamba et partit chercher des grandes pierres qu'il déposa dans des différent endroits… s'approchant sans faire du bruit du groupe des mangemorts, il prit sa baguette entre ses dents les pointant avec, il écarta ses mains les mettant à plat devant lui et murmura un sort de blocage… une barrière transparente apparu, mais les hommes encagoulés ne virent rien… sachant qu'il était invisible pour eux, il pointa avec sa baguette le mur transparent et lança un sortilège d'insonorisation, content de lui-même il commença à transformer les pierres en différents animaux plus repoussants les uns que les autres… il se tourna pour voir ses futures victimes et sourit voyant qu'ils continuaient à parler à voix basse… avec mille précautions, il enleva le mur et se plaqua contre la parois de la grotte… un des mangemorts qui parlait se tut en remarquant des ombres derrière ses deux compagnons, il se leva et fut imité par les deux autres,

-qu'est-ce que…

Soudain un terrible rugissement s'entendit dans la grotte, les paralysant complètement et tout d'un coup, des animaux sortis de nulle part s'avalanchèrent sur eux…

Harry caressait doucement les cheveux d'Hermione qui avait fini par s'endormir… voilà trois heures que Ron était partit… leur entraîneur ne disait mot, il avait le regard perdu et un air de défaite imprimé sur le visage… il soupira en serrant sa baguette… serait-il temps de lancer un sort de localisation? Il avait quand même tardé, non? Il secoua la tête… non… maintes fois ils s'étaient déjà frotté aux mangemorts… il devait faire confiance à Ron! C'était quand même lui qui organisait toujours tous leurs plans… parfois un peu biscornus, mais qui marchaient toujours… il sourit en se relaxant un peu… Ron était un spécialiste à créer des plans du vide, des plans tordus et toujours avec une pointe d'humeur… oui… il allait bientôt arriver…

Dans une noire forêt, près d'une grotte, des cris déchirants s'échappaient… à l'intérieur une horde d'animaux sauvages poursuivaient trois hommes qui couraient vers la sortie… Ron, la baguette levée et dirigeant son armée de monstres, sourit… en effet… s'ils ne se concentraient pas minimum 5 secondes, ils ne pouvaient transplaner… il fit voler la pierre-monstre vers un des mangemorts qui fut frappé sur la tête et tomba évanoui, d'autres pierres-mostres virent sur lui, ce qui donna une vision de leur compagnon se faisant dévorer par des monstres aux deux autres qui crièrent de plus belle en s'enfuyant à toutes jambes… Ron courut à côté d'eux, invisible à leurs yeux… lui-même savait qu'il ne pourrait pas voir où les branches se trouvaient s'il restait sur cette forme… les deux sorciers tombèrent par terre avec force, un d'eux se tenait une jambe ensanglantée… son compagnon venait l'aider quand soudain il se figea…

-A L'AIDE!!!! Horrifié, il sentit un souffle chaud près de son cou, il cria essayant de ramper en tendant une main paniquée vers son compagnon qui bien qu'il ne voyait pas la créature pouvait sentir sa puissance… reculant épouvanté, il tomba par terre lâchant sa baguette… un autre rugissement s'entendit tout près d'eux, et il vit son compagnon crier de plus belle s'enfonçant dans la terre comme si quelque chose le plaquait contre…

-AIDE-MOI! IL EST SUR MOI! JE LE SENS!!! AIDE-MOI!!

Totalement paniqué l'autre essaya de trouver sa baguette mais au lieu de ça, il sentit quelque chose de plus gros et long, une branche? Sans trop y penser il la lança sur le dos de son compagnon sachant que la créature était sur celui-ci…

-kaiiii!

Le mangemort qui se trouvait par terre, se leva en trébuchant sentant que le poids qui le plaquait était partit… juste quand il prenait la main de son compagnon, il fut tiré vers l'arrière… celui qui était débout, vit horrifié comment une mâchoire invisible se fermait sur la jambe de l'autre le tirant vers l'arrière et le faisant crier de plus belle, il ne prit plus la peine de voir quoi que ce soit et sortit en courant, écoutant les dernières plaintes de son compagnon… qui furent étouffés par un autre rugissement victorieux… courant affolé il trébucha encore et se releva toujours en regardant anxieux vers l'arrière, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, il ferma les yeux et transplana…

Hermione avait finit par se réveiller et regardant de tous les côtés, vit que Harry se tenait débout regardant l'horizon, le visage crispé… son cœur se serra… Ron n'était pas encore revenu… elle s'approcha chancelante vers lui retenant les larmes qui commençaient à lui piquer les yeux…

-Harry… sa voix tremblait, Harry secoua la tête et Hermione cacha son visage entre ses mains, il se retourna la serrant contre lui, il allait lui dire qu'ils partaient tout de suite à sa recherche quand une voix familière suivit d'autres s'entendit… Hermione s'écarta de lui et les trois présents virent arriver vers eux, 4 aurors accompagnés de leur ami qui parlait à un grand sorcier noir qu'ils n'eurent aucun mal à identifier : Kingsley… Harry sourit enfin tranquille et leur ami vint jusqu'à eux, recevant Hermione dans ses bras, il l'étreignit d'un bras et tendit une main à son ami qui la serra avec un sourire satisfait, il tapota la tête d'Hermione qui riait rassurée… bientôt ils se retournèrent en entendant les cris de Kingsley sur leur professeur, Harry le questionna du regard, ce à quoi le rouquin sourit en expliquant avec une voix innocente,

-je me suis trompée dans mon transplanage… tu me connais Harry, les transplanages d'escorte sont pas mon fort… Harry sourit voyant où il voulait venir,

-et tu as atterrit où par « équivocation »?

Ron eut un grand sourire,

-oh! Au ministère…

Harry éclata de rire et Hermione eut du mal à l'imiter, essayant de garder un air sérieux, elle demanda,

-et avec qui est tu arrivé en plein milieu du ministère de la magie?

Ron prit un air modeste en regardant l'horizon, tandis que Harry riait dans sa barbe en croisant ses bras,

-oh… que deux mangemorts…

Harry lui donna une tape en riant, bientôt imité par Ron… Hermione secoua la tête en souriant néanmoins admirative devant son jeune ami… la voix de Kingsley s'entendit grave et forte, comme s'il essayait de cacher la fureur de sa voix,

-envoyer un membre de son unité, seul! Une irresponsabilité qui…

-oh mais non!! S'exclama Ron en allant vers eux, suivit de ses amis, il fit un sourire innocent à son entraîneur en sortant sa carte d'apprenti auror qui l'identifiait,

-c'est trop d'honneur… je ne suis qu'un apprenti…

Les 4 aurors le regardèrent en écarquillant les yeux, pour confirmer les dires de son ami, Harry et Hermione sortirent aussi leur carte en la montrant avec un sourire, sortis de leur surprise, Kingsley prit du col l'entraîneur en criant sans maintenant prendre la peine de se contrôler,

-tu l'as pratiquement envoyé à la mort! Inconscient! Meurtrier!

Ses compagnons ne firent aucun un geste pour le retenir, ils étaient trop occupés à le foudroyer du regard, ils étendirent cependant la voix tremblante de leur entraîneur,

-il… il était d'accord!

Harry allait sortir le papier pour montrer que Ron n'avait pas signé, mais Ron le retient et dit en faisant un pas,

-cela est vrai, j'ai accepté…

Kingsley relâcha l'homme en se tournant sans comprendre vers Ron qui prit la peine de prendre un air embarrassé,

-mais… c'était de la folie!

-oui! Je… je suis conscient que c'était de l'inconscience de ma part mais… comprenez-moi… je… j'étais trop en colère… vous savez quand on insulte sa famille, on ne se contrôle pas… je voulais simplement lui montrer que je n'étais pas que _le dernier rejeton d'une couchée de rouquins_… en disant ses derniers mots il avait eu un sourire en coin et avait fixé Kingsley qui blêmit,

-il… il a insulté les Weasley…!? Il se retourna encore une fois vers l'homme qui était plus pâle encore,

-pauvre imbécile! Souffla-t-il en reprenant de le secouer du col de sa robe de sorcier,

-les Weasley ont toujours été une grande aide pour le ministère et pour contrer tu-sais-qui! De quel droit te permets tu de les critiquer!?

Ron posa une main sur le bras de Kingsley,

-en réalité à part cette phrase… tout le reste a été plutôt contre moi et mes faibles capacités pour faire une mission… il baissa la tête en cachant un sourire qui commençait à naître sur ses lèvres et reprit avec un air désolé,

-pourtant je fais ce que je peux…

L'un des aurors fit un pas en avant en fusillant du regard l'entraîneur,

-ce garçon a beaucoup plus de capacités que toi! Espèce de minable! Allons-y Shacklebolt, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que Rufus Scrimgeour dira de tout ça… compléta-il avec un sourire énervé, tous hochèrent la tête… deux d'entre eux prirent le professeur par le bras et marchèrent, bientôt suivis par les deux autres aurors qui avaient, avant de partir, salué d'un signe de la tête les trois jeunes… Kingsley les regarda partir comme s'il réfléchissait, quand il les vit transplaner un peu plus loin il se tourna vers Ron,

-tu peux arrêter de te retenir Weasley…

Tout d'abord surpris, bientôt les trois jeunes éclatèrent de rire, devant le sourire de l'auror qui les regardait amusé, il leur fit signe de le suivre et posa une main sur l'épaule de Ron,

-sans vouloir te vexer… tu es un piètre acteur mon ami…

Ron rigola de plus belle en hochant la tête, Kingsley continua un peu plus sérieux,

-il faudra que tu m'expliques certaines choses… il regarda Ron qui hocha encore une fois la tête,

-tout d'abord… quels sorts as-tu utilisés?

Ron regarda le ciel en réfléchissant,

-euh… un sort de blocage, d'insonorisation, de désillusion, de métamorphose… et de lévitation… je crois c'est tout…

-basique... admira Harry en hochant la tête, il se tourna vers Hermione qui était restée silencieuse, elle fixait l'épaule de Ron d'un air sérieux, celui-ci en le remarquant monta un peu plus sa cape, Harry et Hermione interchangèrent un regard… Ron avait changé de cape…

-nous allons où? Demanda Ron essayant de faire tourner ailleurs le regard de ses amis,

-au ministère… répondit Kingsley, puis se retourna vers lui,

-tu as quand même crée un grand chaos! Voir apparaître deux mangemorts un plein milieu du hall du ministère…

-Ron! Gronda Hermione ne croyant pas ses oreilles,

-ben quoi! Si je voulais que quelqu'un me remarque et puisse punir ce saleté de prof je devais me rendre là bas!

Hermione soupira exaspérée sous le sourire de Harry, elle se tourna vers l'auror pur demander,

-et il a fait quoi d'autre ce crétin?

-eh! S'indigna Ron, il mit les mains dans ses poches d'un geste boudeur,

-je vois que t'étais même pas inquiète pour moi!

-tu rigoles!? S'exclama Harry en évitant le regard meurtrier de son amie,

-elle n'a pas arrêté de pleurer et d'ailleurs ça me fait penser qu'elle a promis de…

-j'ai rien promis du tout! Le coupa une Hermione rouge tomate en plaquant ses mains sur la bouche du Survivant,

-un câlin? Demanda Ron en s'arrêtant avec un sourire coquin, Hermione répondit vite avec un sourire,

-oui, oui voilà! J'ai promis un câlin!

Ron leva un sourcil pas convaincu du tout, mais finalement, après avoir interchangé un regard avec Harry, hocha la tête, Hermione soupira soulagée, elle avait l'habitude de le serrer dans ses bras maintenant, ce n'était rien de l'autre monde… mais quand elle le vit lui ouvrir ses bras, elle rougit à nouveau en regardant Kingsley et Harry qui ricanaient,

-ma… maintenant!?

Avec un sourire coquin il hocha la tête en lui tendant ses bras… elle commença à marcher vers lui essayant de ne pas penser aux deux autres qui riaient ravis de la situation… d'ailleurs le fait que Ron la regarde ainsi n'arrangeait rien! Son regard la brûlait, la faisait chanceler… il était si intense, le pire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à tourner la tête! Elle s'arrêta juste devant lui et leva le visage… il lui sourit avec tendresse et caressa sa joue, doucement il ferma ses mains sur son dos et l'attira à lui… trop choquée pour pouvoir faire quelque chose, ses mains restèrent le long de son corps, ce que bien sûr Ron remarqua… il enfouilla son visage sur son cou et dit dans un murmure, comme un petit enfant, la serrant plus fort,

-mon câlin…

Maladroitement elle mit ses mains derrière son cou et se serra contre lui… elle eut l'impression qu'ils étaient seuls et que le bruit ainsi que le temps s'était arrêté… ce n'était pas comme les autres fois… là, elle sentait vraiment leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, le sien se modelant parfaitement au sien, comme si c'était là une place idéale pour qu'elle puisse s'y nicher… avec un soupir de bien être elle se serra encore plus contre lui voulant qu'aucune distance n'existe entre eux, mais un gémissement de douleur la fit revenir à elle, elle regarda le visage de Ron qui essaya bien vite de cacher la grimace de douleur avec un sourire, mais trop tard, les yeux agrandis par la peur elle releva la cape pour voir son épaule et plaqua avec frayeur ses mains sur sa bouche… une tâche rouge s'étendait sur son épaule comme si quelque chose d'assez gros l'avait transpercé… elle toucha la blessure du bout des doigts et put entendre le souffle de Ron s'entre couper, elle releva la tête,

-Ron…

Il secoua la tête et remit la cape en murmurant dans un souffle,

-bientôt… pas maintenant…

Il marcha vers Harry et Kingsley qui s'étaient un peu retournés pour leur laisser profiter de ce moment… voyant que Hermione ne 'avait pas suivit il lui fit un sourire en lui tendant la main, elle marcha jusqu'à lui le visage pâle et il lui prit la main avec un sourire rassurant… Kingsley se tourna vers eux,

-bien les jeunes! Vous devez me suivre jusqu'au ministère! Vous savez tous les trois transplaner n'est-ce pas?

Tous les trois hochèrent la tête et Kingsley les salua en transplanant,

-alors retrouvons-nous là bas! Et il disparût, les trois amis se regardèrent et avec un sourire, disparurent tous les trois à leur tour…

Arrivés au hall du ministère où plusieurs sorciers passaient sans les regarder en emportant un tas de feuilles sous les bras, ou discutant dans des langues distinctes avec d'autres sorciers… Harry leur montra du doigt Kingsley qui parlait avec un jeune homme qui hocha la tête et partit en courant avant qu'ils arrivent… Kingsley leur fit signe de le suivre, ils entrèrent dans un ascenseur et s'arrêtèrent au niveau deux… Harry grimaça, cet étage était un mauvais souvenir pour lui… ils marchèrent jusqu'au quartier des aurors, bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant une porte et Kingsley leur fit signe d'entrer… Harry, qui était celui qui était devant, n'entra pas et regarda la porte en réfléchissant, Ron le questionna du regard mais le brun le prit par le bras et dit en l'emportant avec lui,

-nous arrivons, nous allons d'abord aux toilettes…

Kingsley le regarda d'abord étonné, puis se disant que finalement il ne pouvait rien faire contre ses jeunes, haussa les épaules…

Harry tira Ron jusqu'aux toilettes et le fit entrer, il sortit sa baguette et dit en regardant dans les yeux boudeurs de son meilleur ami,

-enlève cette cape…

Ron essaya de se redresser pour sortir, mais Harry lui bloqua le passage,

-Ron ne m'oblige pas à te lancer un sort!

Ce dernier soupira agacé et enleva sa cape, lui-même fut surpris de voir l'énorme tâche de sang… Harry rangea sa baguette et s'approcha pour examiner la blessure,

-tu t'es fait ça comment?

Ron, le souffle court parce que Harry l'examinait en délimitant la blessure avec ses doigts, répondit,

-j'avais ensorcelé des branches pointues… et quand un d'eux est tombé, il en a ramassé une et l'a jetée sur moi…

-pourquoi tu ne l'as pas évité!?

-j'étais trop occupé à plaquer l'autre au sol…

Harry hocha la tête en ressortant sa baguette d'un air sérieux,

-tu as eu de la chance qu'il n'ait visé que ton épaule… si tu étais distrait, il aurait très bien pu te tuer!

Ron eu un faible sourire,

-il n'a rien visé du tout… il ne pouvait pas me voir…

-mais alors…?

Ron rougit gêné parce qu'il savait que Harry allait l'engueuler,

-ils m'ont sentit…

Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis fronça les sourcils,

-tu n'as quand même pas…

-eh! Il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose! S'insurgea Ron, puis continua avec un sourire coquin,

-de toutes façons, ce sont les résultats qui comptent! Parfois il est nécessaire sacrifier certes pièces pour pouvoir faire un échec et mat…

Harry ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et dit en secouant vaincu la tête,

-allez… enlève ça que je puisse te soigner…

Ron sourit et enleva ses vêtements d'en haut, Harry fit une grimace en voyant la blessure et un faible cri retentit… tous les deux se retournèrent pour voir Hermione qui se précipita vers Ron, elle regarda de près la blessure et d'un geste rageur sortit sa baguette, elle nettoya le sang et leva ses yeux en colère vers un Ron immobile,

-mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour te retrouver avec ça! Espèce de petit… Harry mit ses mains sur sa bouche pour la faire taire et après lui voir donné un bisou sur le crâne, l'écarta de Ron qui remercia du regard son ami, sous le regard meurtrier d'Hermione, il sourit et envoya différents sorts pour fermer la blessure… bientôt seulement une petite marque blanche pouvait se voir, Ron étira son épaule et sourit en regardant Harry garder sa baguette,

-toujours aussi doué…

Hermione allait répliquer quand elle se rendit compte (enfin!) que le rouquin se trouvait torse nu devant elle, immédiatement elle rougit et tourna la tête,

-bon les garçons dépêchez-vous! Kingsley nous attend!

Ron leva un sourcil sans comprendre l'état de son amie, tandis que Harry avait un large sourire sur le visage, Hermione avant de sortir regarda Harry qui bougea les lèvres en formant le mot « perverse »… Ron, abasourdi, ne peut que voir Hermione se jeter sur son ami et le faire tomber par terre, elle commença à lui tirer les joues tandis que Harry essayait d'arrêter ses mains en riant…

-Ron! Enlève-la-moi!

Ron, ravi de jouer, la prit par la taille la soulevant sans mal, Harry profita pour se relever et tirer, à son tour, les joues d'Hermione qui se débattait dans les bras Ron, Hermione essaya de lui donner un coup de pied qu'il évita en sautant en arrière… en donnant un coup de coude, Hermione se défit de Ron et courut derrière Harry qui sortit en courant des toilettes, juste quand elle allait le suivre, Ron la tira de la cape la faisant tomber à nouveau…

Harry regarda derrière lui en riant et se rendit compte que Hermione ne l'avait pas suivit, il regarda les toilettes et ne vit qu'un groupe qui entrait, il ferma les yeux s'attendant à entendre les cris de surprise, mais les ouvrit quand il n'entendit rien du tout, il courut vers eux et ne peut que remarquer leur air étonné tandis que des ricanements et des sifflements s'élevaient… il poussa quelques uns pour entrer et ne peut retenir un fou rire l'attaquer quand il les vit… tous les deux rouge pivoine, Hermione, les vêtements tirés dans tous les sens, décoiffée, le dos contre le sol, plaquée contre Ron, torse nu qui lui tenait les mains au dessus de la tête… Ron se tourna vers Harry avec un air apeuré,

-Harry…

Ce qui fit redoubler les rires du survivant, résigné à expliquer quoi que ce soit, il se releva en aidant à Hermione à faire de même sous les ricanements des présents,

-bravo Weasley!

-c'est ainsi qu'on fait les choses petit!

-pas mal, pas mal!

-oh la ferme! S'exclama Ron en mettant sa chemise, Hermione se fraya un chemin et sortit, Harry la suivit craignant qu'elle pleure, mais elle était surtout très rouge, il marcha à côté d'elle en sifflant, elle se tourna vers lui l'arrêtant et le menaçant du regard,

-je t'interdis de commenter quoi que ce soit Potter!

Harry eut un sourire innocent,

-moi!? Mais jamais cela ne me viendrait à l'esprit Hermy!

Hermione fit la grimace en plissant les yeux, lui montrant bien qu'elle n'en croyait mot… Ron arriva jusqu'à eux en évitant de regarder Hermione, qui fit de même en rougissant à nouveau, Harry sourit ravi,

-allez les passionnés il faut avancer!

Ron le frappa à la tête et Hermione lui pinça le bras… ils arrivèrent jusqu'u bureau de Kingsley qui parlait avec les aurors qu'ils avaient vu auparavant dans le camp d'entraînement, ils se turent quand ils les virent arriver, Kingsley leur montra trois chaises,

-asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît… il s'assit à son tour en regardant quelques feuilles sur son bureau,

-monsieur Weasley, vous seriez heureux de savoir que votre entraîneur a été démis de ses fonctions dans l'académie des aurors…

Ron eu du mal à cacher son sourire à l'égal que ses amis… Kingsley continua,

-vous vous retrouvez donc sans entraîneur… mais… il les regarda sans baisser la feuille qu'il lisait,

-nous sommes venus à la conclusion que ce n'était plus nécessaire… il est inutile que vous retourniez dans l'académie des aurors…

-non monsieur! Cria Ron aussi paniqué que ses amis,

-je promets de ne plus rien faire!

-c'est lui qui l'a provoqué, s'exclama Harry,

-c'est injuste! Répliqua à son tour Hermione qui était toute pâle,

-je vous assure que je ne ferai même pas un _recurvite_! Continua Ron,

-nous voulons vraiment être aurors! S'emporta Harry,

Kingsley leva la main pour les faire taire sous le sourire des autres aurors,

-vous ne m'avez pas bien compris les jeunes… il se mit débout et fit le tour de son bureau, il se mit devant eux en s'appuyant sur celui-ci et croisa les bras avec un sourire,

-vous n'avez plus besoin de suivre l'académie… vous avez, de loin, les capacités requises pour être aurors… il ri doucement en voyant les visages des trois jeunes sorciers,

-au… aurors? Demanda Harry sans encore y croire,

-exactement… reprit Kingsley, il montra les aurors présents qui se redressèrent d'un seul coup,

-d'ailleurs… voici vos compagnons… il manque juste…

Mais il fut coupé par une voix féminine qui râlait à voix haute,

-Kingsley! Je te tue! Comment oses-tu me demander de venir pendant mon jour de congé!? Sale vieux vicieux paranoïaque! Raaaaaaah! Tu sais les peu des fois que je peux le voir mon chéri!? Où t'es espèce de…

La porte s'ouvrit avec grand fracas, laissant voir une jeune femme, les traits tirés par une grimace et la baguette à la main, l'air furieux et la jambe encore levée d'avoir donné le coup de pied pour que la porte s'ouvre… Kingsley eu un sourire, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses bonbon, garda sa baguette en le fusillant du regard,

-vas-y, ri, sadique! J'espère pour toi que tu m'as fait venir outre pour voir ton sale sourire!

Kingsley lui montra de la main les trois amis qui s'étaient mis débout avec un sourire aux lèvres,

-Tonks!

Nymphadora Tonks écarquilla les yeux et poussa un cri en se précipitant pour les serrer dans ses bras, entre baisers et étreintes elle se tourna vers son chef avec un sourire radieux,

-tu sais que je t'adore toi?

Tous se mirent à rire surtout que même pas 2 minutes avant elle lui décrivait comment il mourrait… les tenant encore serrés tous les trois contre elle, elle demanda,

-qu'est-ce qu'ils font là?

-nous sommes aurors! S'exclama Ron, Tonks le regarda sans comprendre et se tourna vers Kingsley qui le confirma avec un sourire…

-Tonks, je te présente les nouveaux membres de notre équipe…

-vraiment!? Elle les regarda un à un et ri joyeuse,

-c'est magnifique! J'en avais assez de ses incapables, dit-elle en pointant les autres aurors qui froncèrent les sourcils avec amusement,

Harry, Ron et Hermione rirent de bon cœur, Kingsley leur remit une feuille à chacun,

-en réalité, il vous reste à passer un examen pratique mais je n'ai aucun doute sur le résultat… voici la date et l'endroit…

Tous les trois hochèrent la tête, enthousiastes en prenant leur feuille, Kingsley refit le tour de son bureau et leur fit signe de rasseoir, Tonks s'appuya sur le bureau en croisant les bras et souriant, Kingsley leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire et reprenant son sérieux regarda Ron,

-Weasley… voici une liste des sortilèges utilisés lors de cette mission… Ron prit la feuille et la lut, imité par Harry qui lissait au dessus de son épaule,

-est-ce bien là tous les sorts utilisés?

Ron hocha la tête en lui rendant la feuille, Kingsley soupira et lui passa une photo,

-alors vous pourriez m'expliquer ceci?

La photo montait une jambe ensanglantée, Ron la lui rendit encore une fois,

-il s'est pris les pieds dans un piège de branches…

Kingsley hocha la tête en croisant les doigts devant lui, l'air pensif,

-le prisonnier a dit « avoir été mordu »… et avoir entendu « des rugissements »…

Harry et Hermione eurent un tressaillement, Ron sourit,

-vous savez monsieur… j'adore les chocolats… tous levèrent un sourcil, qu'est-ce que ça venait faire là!? Ron continua en sortant de ses poches des chocolats,

-des dragées surprises… j'en ai mangé deux pour faire le rugissement d'un lion…

Kingsley le fixa,

-et la morsure?

Ron leva les épaules,

-il ne savait pas que c'était des branches puisque j'y avais jeté un sort de désillusion, qui plus est, « les monstres » qui les ont attaqués étaient des pierres métamorphosées… je l'ai plaqué au sol avec une d'entre elles…

Kingsley le fixa encore un moment et finalement hocha la tête lui montrant qu'il le croyait, il regarda à nouveau sa feuille et demanda à nouveau,

-pourquoi ne pas avoir capturé le troisième mangemort?

-sur le moment les mangemorts ne savaient qu'une chose: ils étaient attaqués par des monstres de la forêt, aucune magie ou sorcier était à l'origine… seulement des monstres…

Kingsley sourit ainsi que les autres comprenant le raisonnement du jeune rouquin, Ron continua,

-si je m'étais montré ils auraient su que par un quelconque moyen nous étions au courant de leurs agissements et la source aurait pu être trouvée… en laissant en échapper un qui a vu de ses propres yeux, ses compagnons se faire dévorer par des créatures sauvages, il s'est enfui et a dû communiquer à Voldemort le malheur d'être tombée dans un mauvais endroit ou mauvais moment…

Un applaudissement s'entendit derrière Ron, bientôt suivis par tous les présents… il rougit en s'enfonçant dans son siège,

-admirable… commenta Tonks avec un sourire doux,

Kingsley se leva et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule,

-bien, j'ai hâte de travailler avec vous!

Tous les trois se levèrent avec un sourire,

-jusqu'à la date de l'examen, c'est-à-dire, dans une semaine, vous êtes libre… profitez pour vous reposer…

Il sortit après les avoir salués, suivit des autres aurors qui leur firent des signes de la main, Tonks avait les yeux brillants en se rapprochant d'eux,

-c'est génial tout ça! Elle donna une tape à Ron,

-venez à mon appartement on a beaucoup à parler! Puis… les larmes montèrent à ses yeux, avec un ton mélodramatique qui fit sourire les jeunes sorciers, elle s'exclama en couvrant son visage de ces mains,

-Remus est sûrement déjà partit alors à quoi bon y retourner pour être dans ce froid poignant et cette solitude qui m'étouffe et me déchire quand il n'est pas là!?

Ron applaudit en riant,

-tu as vraiment un don Tonks, t'aurais dû faire actrice!

-merci, merci! Dit celle-ci en séchant ses larmes avec un sourire, tous les trois se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur en parlant,

-alors le professeur Lupin et toi êtes vraiment ensemble? Demanda enthousiaste Hermione,

-j'espère bien! Répondit en rigolant Tonks, elle fit la grimace boudeuse et baissa la voix pour que seulement eux entendent,

-malheureusement, il est presque toujours en mission… ou sinon c'est moi qui le suis que ce soit pour le ministère ou pour l'ordre… ou sinon c'est la pleine lune et il ne veut pas me voir… elle montra ses doigts,

-je pourrais compter avec les doigts de la main les fois qu'on s'est vus…

-mais minimum tu sais maintenant que c'est réciproque, non? Dit Harry avec un sourire,

Tonks eut un sourire éblouissant,

-ça oui!

Ils sortirent du ministère et transplanèrent jusqu'à chez elle, elle faillit tomber quand elle ne vit pas l'échelon qui était devant elle, pour marcher en regardant vers l'arrière, elle remercia Harry qui rigolait doucement et sortit ses clés,

-vous avez de la chance hein! Quand Remus est passé mon appartement est toujours tout propre après!

Elle ouvrit la porte et se figea, soudain elle se mit à courir les laissant sur la porte et la bouche ouverte, elle arriva au salon et son cœur fit un bond,

-Remus!


	5. Chapter 5

_Pardon le retard!! Mais j'ai été horriblement malade, une sale allergie aux yeux qui m'empêchait d'être devant mon ordi... ah lala, que des malheurs... enfin, j'ai fini les examens!! Donc, voici pour me faire pardonner, un chapitre plus long avec un petit air de Tonks x Remus... vous m'en direz des nouvelles!! Des coms svp, svp!!!_

Tonks était assise sur le grand fauteuil de son salon, elle buvait à petits coups son thé en faisant la grimace… il n'y avait que quand Remus faisait le thé, qu'il était bon… elle ramena la petite couverture sur ses jambes et soupira… cela faisait maintenant quatre mois qu'ils ne se voyaient pas… il était partit en mission et aucun des deux ne savait quand il rentrerait… néanmoins, chaque soir elle attendait sagement, espérant de tout son cœur entendre le déclic de la porte et sentir la chaleur que seule sa présence pouvait lui amener… elle sourit en terminant son horrible breuvage… même si l'ordre envoyait de plus en plus en mission à Remus, il se voyait beaucoup mieux! Il souriait de plus en plus, montrant à tous ce sourire timide mais si plein de bienveillance qui s'était éteint avec la disparition de ses amis… d'ailleurs Tonks avait été ravie de le voir lui raconter avec ses yeux brillants de malice, les bêtises que lui et ses compagnons faisaient à Poudlard… son cœur avait bondit à l'entendre éclater de rire avec une de ses blagues… et finalement ce que lui faisait le plus plaisir et de ce fait, attendre là sur ce fauteuil dans ce moment, c'était qu'à toute fin de mission, infailliblement, il venait chez elle…

Sans se rendre compte, le temps était passé et elle s'était endormie… sa couverture était tombée par terre et sa main suivait le même chemin avec nonchalance… tellement la fatigue et la douleur de ne pas le voir, l'avaient éreintée qu'elle n'entendit pas une clé tourner…

Remus secoua les épaules pour enlever la neige qui s'y était posée, il regarda l'horizon en soupirant… enfin… enfin c'était fini! Il serra dans son poing le parchemin qu'il tenait fermement et localisa un petit auberge… sûrement une boisson chaude et un lit où il pourrait se reposer? Il commença à marcher vers l'endroit mais s'arrêta… il passa une main sur ses cheveux en souriant… mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait!? Il le savait pourtant… de la chaleur? Du bien être? Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui était capable de lui amener ça… il soupira encore en souriant et transplana…

Il arriva devant un appartement de deux étages et sortit sa clé… minimum à Londres, il ne neigeait pas! Il dût essayer de faire entrer la clé plusieurs fois, c'était tellement risible de voir l'état, que le simple fait de voir Nymphadora, pouvait le mettre! Finalement il réussit et s'apprêtait à la faire tourner quand une voix l'interpella,

-monsieur Lupin?

Remus se retourna pour voir passer la voisine de Tonks, une vieille femme moldue qui ramenait tous les soirs son chat chez elle, elle sourit,

-c'est bien vous monsieur Lupin! Contente de le revoir elle alla jusqu'à lui pour le saluer… il n'eut autre option que de retirer la clé et la saluer convenablement,

-Bonjour Mme Mierry…

Elle sourit en tapotant son bras,

-cette fois-ci vous avez tardé à revenir! Remus lui fit un sourire d'excuse, elle continua sans se rendre compte combien il avait hâte de rentrer,

-il était temps vous savez! Cette jeune femme vous a longtemps attendu! Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer ses dires, elle murmura comme pour lui raconter un secret,

-moi je me suis rendue compte hein! Elle s'approcha de lui pour dire encore plus complice,

-la lumière du salon ne s'éteignait que vers deux heures du matin et je pouvais la voir assise là à regarder le vide… même que parfois la nuit elle sortait sous le palier…

Remus la regarda entre amusé et agacé de voir que cette vieille femme savait beaucoup des habitudes de sa compagne,

-elle… sortait dites-vous?

Elle eut l'air ravie de donner plus de détails,

-oh oui!! Et elle tournait la tête dans tous les sens comme si elle cherchait quelque chose…

Remus leva un sourcil et elle se reprit en serrant son chat d'un air entendu,

-bien sûr je ne suis au courant de tout ça que parce que je sors chercher Mishu!

Ne voulant pas la gêner, il lui sourit, elle eut l'air contente et commença à se diriger chez elle après un petit signe de la tête… ayant fait quelques pas, elle se retourna hésitante,

-vous savez…

Remus s'arrêta encore une fois devant la porte, la clé en l'air,

-oui Mme Mierry?

-… elle avait l'air vraiment… malheureuse… allez vite la voir!

Sur ce elle se retourna et marcha jusqu'à chez elle… Remus soupira, c'était elle qui l'avait retenu! En secouant la tête, il se hâta de tourner la clé et entra… il sourit en respirant une bouffée de cette odeur devenue si familière… un mélange de cannelle et jasmin… enivrante… il marcha lentement vers la lumière du salon… aucun bruit… il se demandait si la jeune femme n'avait pas oublié d'éteindre ou si quelque chose de grave était arrivé, quand soudain il arrêta de penser… plus rien… elle était là… elle dormait… son cœur battit à tout rompre, le surprenant qu'avec le bruit qu'il faisait, elle ne se réveille pas! Il posa un genou à terre et caressa amoureusement les cheveux bruns bouclés qui tombaient sur son visage paisible et endormi… rien que la voir, la sentir, la toucher, pouvait faire de lui un homme comblé… c'était comique comment tout esprit cartésien se faisait la malle quand il était près d'elle… il voulait s'enivrer de sa voix, se perdre dans ses yeux… et comme répondant à sa prière muette… lentement, paresseusement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent… ils étaient encore embués par le sommeil mais un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres fines… elle étira sa main vers la « vision » du jeune homme, et dit dans un murmure mélancolique,

-qu'est- ce que… je donnerais… pour que tu sois… vraiment là…

Approchant sa main de la joue du lycanthrope qui souriait tendrement, elle murmura son nom en laissant échapper une larme de dépit,

-Remus…

Soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en sentant que sa main ne rencontrait pas le vide… elle le fixa un moment sans trop y croire, mais quand Remus posa sa grande main sur la sienne, elle laissa échapper un sanglot et se redressa pour mieux pouvoir se jeter dans ses bras…

-Remus! Remus, Remus, Remus!

Il riait doucement la serrant fortement contre lui… quatre mois… il enfoui sa tête contre son cou,

-Nymphadora…

Un rire et une tape sur le dos lui répondirent, il sourit en l'écartant doucement pour voir son visage souriant,

-quatre mois que nous ne nous voyons pas et la première chose que tu dis c'est mon horrible nom!?

Remus ri devant sa mine renfrognée et avec un doigt, nettoya les larmes qui avaient coulé, elle sourit de toutes ses dents et tendit ses bras vers lui avec une moue coquine, avec un sourire en coin il la rapprocha à lui et posa un léger baiser sur son épaule dénudée la faisant frissonner… elle enfoui ses mains dans ses cheveux en fermant les yeux pour mieux profiter de la caresse de ses lèvres… mais après tant de temps, impatients, ils cherchaient leurs lèvres… leurs mains reconnaissant ce que longtemps n'avait pas été réclamé sien… avec un gémissement étouffé, ils s'embrassèrent avec ardeur… un baiser qui traduisait ce manque trop souffert et ce besoin de se sentir entiers… la jeune femme, haletante s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle et appuya son front contre le sien… les yeux encore fermés, elle sourit… Remus embrassa son front avec délicatesse en caressant de ses deux mains son visage en forme de cœur et son cou fin, il sourit en la voyant ouvrir ses yeux qui brillaient comme des étoiles…

-tu m'as manqué…

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa à nouveau l'appuyant de dos contre le fauteuil… elle monta comme elle pu sur celui-ci sans jamais arrêter le baiser et noua ses bras derrière son cou, l'obligeant à la suivre, même s'il ne posa aucune résistance… elle s'allongea écartant légèrement les jambes pour le sentir totalement contre elle, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier… entre baisers, son attention fut attiré par quelque chose… maudissant son sixième sens, il s'écarta légèrement d'elle et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre… il eut le temps de voir, dans la maison d'en face, un rideau se fermer… avec un soupir agacé il se leva et ferma le rideau d'un geste rageur… quand il se retourna, Tonks riait doucement, il croisa les bras en levant un sourcil, amusé,

-tu savais qu'elle nous regardait et tu n'as rien dit?

Elle haussa les épaules en s'avançant vers lui, il s'appuya contre le rebord de la fenêtre, sans cacher son sourire malicieux,

-je ne te connaissais pas ce goût pour l'exhibitionnisme!

Elle ri franchement et il desserra ses bras pour l'étreindre contre lui, elle noua ses mains derrière sa ceinture et dit avec un sourire,

-en réalité j'avais oublié…

Il posa un baiser sur son front, descendant pour en poser un autre sur son nez et glissa vers le bas, s'approchant dangereusement de sa bouche qui s'ouvrait déjà avec envie… néanmoins, ce fut le moment propice que son ventre affamé, choisit pour se manifester… ils se regardèrent étonnés puis éclatèrent de rire se séparant, Tonks eu l'air ravie en tapant dans ses mains, les yeux brillants,

-je vais te faire à manger!

Remus empêcha tout juste un soupir inquiet de traverser ses lèvres… il sourit cependant en la voyant marcher en sautillant vers la cuisine… il secoua la tête en souriant et alla la rejoindre… il eut un sursaut de panique la voyant réfléchir un couteau à la main… se sentant regardée, elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire, le couteau toujours volant dans sa main… il lui donna un baiser sur les lèvres en prenant doucement le dangereux couteau qu'il posa sur la table et se tourna pour la voir devant le four, essayant d'allumer le feu d'un geste rageur… voyant que le gaz s'échappait sans pour autant que le feu s'allume, il l'écarta et éteint le four, il se retourna encore une fois pour l'engueuler mais elle était à nouveau avec le couteau à la main coupant des verdures d'un manière qui lui firent dresser les cheveux… elle maniait l'ustensile comme si c'était une hache! Il se précipita le lui enlevant des mains,

-mais euh! Laisse-moi te préparer à manger! S'indigna-t-elle la mine boudeuse, sautillant pour lui reprendre le couteau,

Remus leva le couteau bien au bout de son bras, pour qu'elle ne l'atteigne pas,

-pourquoi ne pas utiliser la magie Dora?

Tonks croisa les bras en maugréant,

-tu m'as déjà vu avec les sorts de rangement?

-mm… répondit Remus en se rappelant toutes les affaires jetées par la fenêtre, les tasses et assiettes brisées et les lampes cassées… elle soupira renfrognée,

-je suis pareil, sinon pire avec les sorts pour faire à manger…

Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui lui valut un regard meurtrier mais toutefois amusé de la jeune femme,

-c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à des amies de m'apprendre de la façon moldue!

-et je vois que tu n'as pas fini ta formation… railla-t-il, elle ouvrit la bouche d'un air scandalisé,

-mais moque-toi!

Elle fut cependant heureuse de l'entendre éclater de rire… ses petits moments de vie de couple, l'avaient tellement manqué! Elle le serra dans ses bras en appuyant sa tête sur son torse, elle murmura avec un sourire amusé,

-alors mon chef adoré, c'est toi qui seras dans les fourneaux…

Remus embrassa sa tête en rigolant,

-c'est d'accord…

Sans prévenir il la souleva, la faisant pousser un cri de surprise, et l'assit sur une des tables, elle s'accommoda avec un sourire coquin le voyant sortir sa baguette et la pointer sur un récipient qu'il avait fait apparaître…

Remus mangeait débout appuyé contre une des tables de la cuisine, son bol de soupe à la main, Tonks assise confortablement à côté de lui, juste où il l'avait posée avant… amusé, il donna une cuillérée à Tonks qui en réclamait depuis un moment, elle se lécha les lèvres en fermant les yeux,

-c'est vraiment délicieux…

-merci… répondit-il en rigolant et buvant à son tour,

Elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule avec un soupir,

-tu veux que je te fasse couler un bain?

Un silence lui répondit… elle se releva le questionnant du regard mais ce furent ses yeux rieurs qui lui répondirent,

-tu le prends avec moi?

-mais bien sûr! S'exclama-t-elle en éclatant de rire, il rigola en finissant son plat, le regard étincelant,

-dans ce cas, je me dépêche de tout ranger et je te rejoins…

Elle sauta à pieds joins et après avoir posé un baiser sur sa joue, se dépêcha de monter les escaliers…

La salle de bain dégageait une douce odeur quand le jeune lycanthrope entra, il scruta la salle mais ne la vit pas… soudain deux petites mains, le poussèrent sur le dos, il se retourna et la vit porter différentes fioles,

-c'est quoi? Demanda-t-il, l'aidant à les porter, elle haussa les épaules en posant ses mains sur ses hanches,

-tu croyais que j'avais oublié que tu reviens de mission? Han! Non mon petit loup, je vais te soigner! Il fit une grimace en entendant le surnom, ce qui fit rire la jeune métamorphomage, elle le poussa vers le bain remplit d'eau,

-allez installe-toi… je vais chercher des essuies…

Il soupira en la voyant partir plein d'entrain, il se gratta la tête et rigola doucement…

Quand Nymphadora revient, elle le vit la tête reposée sur le rebord, les yeux fermés… elle sourit tendrement et entreprit de se déshabiller en lui tournant le dos… quand elle se retourna vers lui, elle plissa les yeux en levant un sourcil et croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine trop tentante pour le jeune homme qui la regardait avec un sourire en coin…

Elle décroisa les bras en levant les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers le bain et y mit un pied en le dévisageant,

-dites donc Monsieur Lupin…

Il étira ses mains pour attraper les siennes et l'attira à lui,

-je n'y suis pour rien… je profite de tes goûts d'exhibitionniste…

Tonks le frappa à l'épaule avec une mine boudeuse,

-arrête avec ça!

Il rigola doucement en encerclant sa taille de ses mains et caressant ses hanches paresseusement, elle se mit à genoux devant lui et mit dans sa main un produit qu'elle gratta sur sa tête, formant des petites bulles…

-je peux le faire tu sais… grogna-t-il devant son air amusé, elle continua à frotter avec un grand sourire…

-ne m'enlève pas ce plaisir mon chéri…

-jamais… répondit-il, en prenant le savon et le passant sur les bras de la jeune femme qui criait en se tortillant car il la chatouillait,

-tu en profites!

Il sourit et lentement, sans la lâcher des yeux, la posa contre lui… un soupir s'envola de leurs lèvres… il sentit la pointe dure et douce d'un sein contre son torse le faisant frissonner… il arrondit autour de lui sa main qu'il fit tiède et brûlante, puis alla à la découverte de l'autre sein… elle encercla son cou de ses bras en penchant la tête pour recevoir ses baisers ardents… les caresses du sorcier se dispersaient sur son corps, allant de son épaule ronde, à la douce colline de la hanche et avec un soupir rauque murmura les mots trop longtemps contenus,

-je t'aime…

Les yeux à demis fermés de volupté, elle répondit par la pareille, laissant aller son corps vers l'arrière, sachant que Remus la tenait fermement par la taille… elle vit l'eau autour d'elle qui ondulait au rythme suave qu'ils avaient engagé et ferma les yeux, se délectant du plaisir des mots et du corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait…

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et voulut s'étirer mais un bras posé sur elle, l'empêcha… elle se tourna doucement vers Remus qui dormait paisiblement et sourit… d'un geste tendre, elle caressa son visage se disant qu'elle était la plus heureuse des femmes… quand elle passa un doigt sur ses lèvres il sourit,

-il doit être bien tard pour que tu sois la première à te réveiller…

Pour toute réponse elle remplaça son doigt par ses lèvres et y posa un petit baiser… il la serra encore plus contre lui en ouvrant les yeux lentement… elle posa sa tête contre son torse nu et répondit en traçant des petits cercles de ses doigts fins,

-je voulais profiter chaque moment avec toi…

Il lui prit la main et le porta à ses lèvres, elle eut un sourire triste,

-tu pars aujourd'hui?

-dans quelques heures…

Il sentit son cœur s'étreindre devant son air malheureux,

-et tu reviens?

Il caressa ses longs cheveux bruns qui cachaient tant bien que mal sa nudité,

-je ne sais pas…

Elle se redressa d'un coup en soupirant et lui tourna le dos… il se redressa à son tour et posa une main sur son épaule,

-Dora…

Un ouragan s'abattit sur lui et il se sentit tomber à nouveau sur le lit, une Nymphadora souriante sur lui,

-alors nous n'avons qu'à profiter jusqu'au dernier moment!

D'abord surpris, il se mit en suite à rire en les faisant chambouler pour qu'il soit sur elle… il approcha sa bouche coquine d'elle,

-à tes désirs…

Elle enlaça ses bras sur son cou et ses jambes sur sa taille avec un sourire carnassier, quand un horrible cri s'entendit dans le salon,

-AUROR TONKS! AUROR TONKS!!

Ils se séparèrent aussitôt, se regardant effarés,

-AUROR TONKS!

-ça a l'air urgent! Déclara Remus la mine inquiète en se redressant, elle eut l'air désespérée et l'agrippa pour ne pas qu'il s'éloigne d'elle et dit d'un voix presque suppliante,

-non, non! Je suis certaine qu'ils appelleront quelqu'un d'autre! C'est mon jour de congé!

-Dora… je pense que…

-AUROR TONKS!!!

-QUOI!? Rugit Tonks en se redressant avec haine et sortant du lit sans même se couvrir… elle alla d'un pas lourd et précipité vers les escaliers et Remus remit en vitesse son pantalon, se dépêchant de la suivre en prenant bien soin d'avoir prit sa robe de chambre… il la rattrapa juste quand elle allait poser son pied sur la dernière marche et la retourna en lui prenant le bras… elle avait reprit ses cheveux courts, rose bonbon, il sourit devant son air grincheux et lui mit sa robe en attachant bien la ceinture… il posa un baiser sur son front, amusé,

-il faudra vraiment qu'on discute de ce malheureux goût que tu as…

Elle lui sortit la langue et se mit sur les pointes des pieds pour l'embrasser… mais c'était sans compter sur la voix énervante qui l'appelait,

-AUROR TONKS!!

-MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER OUI!!??

Remus se recula laissant entrer au salon une Nymphadora furieuse,

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX, SALE PETIT ENQUIQUINANT!!? TU VEUX VRAIMENT QUE TA MÈRE NE TE RECONNAISSE PLUS!!!??

Remus ne peut que voir la mine apeurée d'un jeun garçon qui balbutiait devant la rage de sa chère et tendre,

-non… non… je… c'est l'auror Shacklebolt… il…

-QU'EST-CE QU'IL VEUT CE CHAUVE DÉGÉNÉRÉ!? HEIN!!??

-il m'a commandé de… de vous dire… qu'il… qu'il voulait vous voir…

-JE SUIS EN CONGÉ!!!!

-mais… mais… il a dit que…

-JE M'EN BRANLE DE CE QU'IL DIT!!!!

Remus s'avança vers elle, l'écartant légèrement de la cheminée,

-Dora… peut-être est-ce quelque chose d'important…

-mais… elle le supplia du regard,

-oui! L'auror Shacklebolt a dit que c'était très important!

-TOI TU LA… !!

-Dora! Il se pencha vers le jeune garçon et dit d'un seul trait avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit,

-dis à Kingsley qu'elle arrive…

Sans demander son reste, le jeune sorcier disparut… il se releva et prit Tonks de la main, la conduisant vers la chambre, elle se débattait boudeuse,

-Rem! Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas important! Il fait ça rien que pour m'embêter! Je le connais!!

Remus ne l'écouta pas et alla vers l'armoire sortant des vêtements à lui et son uniforme à elle…

-Remus! Je te dis qu'il n'y a rien d'urgent!

Il s'avança vers elle et enleva sa robe de chambre en lui tendant des sous-vêtements… voyant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le convaincre, elle les lui prit avec agacement… il sourit et se remit à s'habiller aussi,

-je vais y aller aussi…

-mais!?

La voir taper du pied en sous-vêtements était vraiment un spectacle assez déroutant, mais il se contenta de boutonner sa chemise,

-je dois vite donner les résultats de mes recherches au professeur McGonagall…

Voyant qu'elle ne s'activait pas, il lui mit sa chemise et la boutonna,

-a… alors on ne se voit plus!?

Il eut une grimace,

-j'essayerai que cette fois-ci ce soit plus court…

-mais…!

-je suis désolé…

Il l'aida à mettre son pantalon et lui tendit sa cape noire,

-je dois y aller et toi aussi…

Elle avait une tête paniquée et il dût la tirer pour qu'elle descende les escaliers,

-je suis vraiment désolé…

Il savait que s'il ne partait pas le premier, elle ne partirait jamais et ils avaient peut-être un besoin urgent de ses services… il la prit donc dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec fougue avant de s'écarter d'elle,

-prends bien soin de toi… je te contacte par hibou…

Sur ce il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte, il lui fit un dernier signe de la main et sortit pour pouvoir transplaner…

Tonks resta abasourdie… dans l'espace de tout juste dix minutes sa superbe journée venait de se finir tragiquement! Serrant les dents, elle prit sa baguette et s'approcha de la cheminée… elle la pointa avec sa baguette et des flammes immenses sortirent, sans se soucier que son tapis puisse prendre feu… elle prit du petit récipient posé sur le bord, une poignée de poudre et la jeta avec rage dans l'antre en criant avant d'entrer,

-LE MINISTÈRE!!

Remus arriva devant le 12, Square Grimmaurd et ouvrit la porte sans même toquer… rien n'avait changé durant ces années et il détestait toujours autant y aller… les souvenirs de son ami Sirius refirent surface et fronçant les sourcils il s'avança vers le salon, où il savait quelqu'un l'attendrait… en effet, assise dans un des fauteuils la mine triste et ailleurs, la vieille professeur de métamorphoses buvait à petits coups une tasse de thé… il se racla la gorge et elle leva les yeux,

-Remus! Elle se leva en posant sa tasse et alla le serrer dans ses bras,

-par Merlin! Vous avez tardé, je croyais que je devrais bientôt donner la mauvaise à Nymphadora!

Remus tapota affectueusement le dos de la vieille sorcière,

-je suis désolé, ça a pris plus de temps que prévu…

Elle s'écarta de lui et lui fit signe de s'asseoir, s'asseyant à son tour, il reprit la parole avec un sourire,

-heureusement ce ne fut pas en vain…

Il lui tendit le parchemin qu'elle lit en laissant apparaître un sourire sur ses lèvres qui se mirent à trembler, elle l'enroula à nouveau, les mains un peu tremblantes,

-c'est très bien tout ça… Dumbledore… en serait très fier…

Remus hocha la tête et resta silencieux… admirant encore une fois le courage avec lequel cette femme avait pris le commandement de Poudlard et de l'Ordre du Phénix… au bout d'un moment elle détacha son regard du parchemin et le regarda avec les sourcils levés, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui donner une mission,

-il n'y a pas d'autre mission…

Remus s'apprêtait à dire qu'il acceptait, comme toujours, quand il releva la tête surpris,

-pardon?

-vous m'avez bien entendue… les missions sont suspendues… en tout cas pour le moment…

Il ne quittait pas son air surpris,

-il y a sûrement une raison…?

-bien entendu…

Elle se leva, alla à un bureau d'où elle sortit un parchemin un peu abîmé et le lui tendit… la questionnant du regard, il le prit et le déroula… ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant la jeune écriture appliquée,

-elle est arrivée il y a trois jours…

Dans la lettre, Hermione expliquait qu'ils avaient finit leur périple et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer et que tous les trois se trouvaient en excellente santé… plus bas, Harry avait gribouillé un petit mot, leur demandant d'arrêter les missions car il devait leur parler de quelque chose de bien important à toute l'Ordre du Phénix, un « sans exceptions » rajouté par la main de Ron… ensuite, suivait la signature des trois jeunes sorciers… Remus, abasourdi relu la lettre… ils étaient rentrés! Et leur mission était finie! Un froid indescriptible se déversa sur tout son corps… la fin… était proche…

Il leva les yeux et vit la même terreur dans ses yeux…

-la fin… arrive… murmura-t-elle,

Remus hocha la tête… une guerre sans égale allait bientôt commencer… une deuxième guerre en réalité… il repensa à tous ceux que la première avait emporté… combien s'en sortiraient cette fois-ci?

-rentrez chez vous…

L'interrompit McGonagall dans ses pensées… elle eut un petit sourire,

-je suis certaine que votre retour fera plaisir à beaucoup de gens…

Il hocha la tête en rougissant légèrement et se leva,

-je vais y aller alors…

Il serra sa main et ouvrit la porte en s'arrêtant, il se retourna et demanda,

-quand serons nous tous réunis?

-la prochaine semaine, les derniers en mission devraient revenir…

Il hocha la tête pensif et après un signe, sortit… une fois dehors, il regarda le ciel en s'appuyant contre la porte… puis fermant les yeux, transplana…

Il apparut un peu plus loin de l'appartement de Tonks car il faisait jour et n'importe qui pouvait le voir… il marcha en se demandant si Kingsley avait survécu à la colère de la métamorphomage… il eut un sourire en coin et sortit la clé de sa poche… elle n'était pas encore arrivée… il se dirigea vers la cuisine et se dit que pour la détendre rien de mieux qu'un dîner, n'est-ce pas? Il se mit donc à le préparer… elle était si mignonne quand elle essayait de cuisiner… même si avec un couteau, elle était un ennemi public… il finit se demandant si elle était vraiment partie en mission… le jeune garçon avait vraiment l'air pressé… il s'assit sur le fauteuil en prenant un journal et se mit à lire… une demi heure était passée quand il entendit des coups contre la fenêtre… il leva le regard et fut surpris de reconnaître la chouette aux plumes de neige de Harry,

-Hedwige?

Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la fenêtre qu'un autre bruit familier, le fit se retourner,

- vous avez de la chance hein! Quand Remus est passé, mon appartement est toujours tout propre après!

Il sourit en se retournant et croisant les bras d'un air amusé… il entendit la voix se taire d'un seul coup et des pas précipités se rapprocher… et il la vit… elle ouvrit les yeux et cria en se jetant dans ses bras,

-Remus!

Il rigola en la serrant dans ses bras à son tour,

-alors comme ça je te sers de femme de ménage?

Elle rigola en sortant la langue prise en faute et s'apprêtait à parler quand elle vit les yeux du lycanthrope regarder derrière elle,

-je vois que tu n'es pas venue seule…

Elle se retourna et ne vit personne, elle l'interrogea du regard et il se contenant d'hausser les épaules en signalant d'un air amusé son nez… elle sourit en s'écartant et vit arriver les trois jeunes sorciers qui les regardaient en souriant,

-professeur Lupin!

Il secoua la tête en s'avançant vers eux en leur tendant la main,

-je ne suis plus ton professeur depuis longtemps Harry… appelle-moi Remus…

Harry eut une moue… il ne pourrait jamais appeler un ancien professeur par son prénom! D'ailleurs il n'avait pas été que son meilleur professeur, sinon qu'aussi le meilleur ami de ses parents et de son parrain! Il réfléchit un moment et ce fut avec un sourire qu'il serra la main du lycanthrope,

-Lunard…

Remus eut un sourire éclatant, lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et ébouriffa ses cheveux toujours en désordre,

-voilà qui est parfait…

Il s'approcha ensuite d'Hermione et la salua pareil,

-bonjour Hermione…

-vous avez vraiment bonne mine Monsieur! Devant son air amusé elle se reprit en rougissant,

-je veux dire… euh… Lu… Lunard!

Tous rirent devant son air confus et Remus tapota gentiment sa tête,

-tu as aussi une très bonne mine Hermione…

Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry qui eut un petit rire entendu en regardant son meilleur ami qui n'avait rien compris… Remus s'avança vers Ron et dit en riant,

-tu m'excuseras de ne pas ébouriffer tes cheveux, mais je crains que ma main ne puisse y arriver…

Ron ri en serrant sa main dans la sienne,

-ma mère dit qu'elle devra bientôt refaire la maison à cause moi…

Harry éclata de rire, suivit de tous… mais il sentit un familier mordillement à l'oreille et se retourna avec un sourire,

-Hedwige!

Il caressa ses plumes en la félicitant,

-tu as dû avoir du mal à me retrouver!

-elle est arrivée quelques secondes avant vous…

Ron et Hermione s'étaient aussi rapprochés et caressaient les plumes blanches de la chouette qui semblait ravie, Harry expliqua en se tournant vers l'ancien maraudeur,

-il n'y a pas de fenêtre dans notre appartement et on est presque jamais là bas…

Hedwige sauta jusqu'à l'épaule de Harry et se tourna vers Hermione en étirant la patte,

Hermione sourit en décrochant un petit paquet,

-enfin! Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter!

Ron expliqua aux deux adultes,

-Mione avait envoyé Hedwige pour porter une lettre à ses parents… il y a déjà… il sembla réfléchir en se grattant la mâchoire,

-je crois trois jours… elle devait en porter trois… à ma mère, au professeur McGonagall et aux parents d'Hermione, mais…

Un petit cri l'interrompit… il se retourna inquiet vers sa meilleure amie et la vit couvrir sa bouche avec sa main,

-ils sont en France! Ils sont partis il y a deux mois!

-elle est allée jusqu'à en France en moins de trois jours!? S'exclama surprise Tonks,

Harry caressa fièrement sa chouette qui hululait d'un air digne,

-ils auraient pu t'avertir comme même!

Hermione referma l'enveloppe et posa le petit paquet de côté, elle expliqua à Ron de sa typique voix de préfète,

-ils n'ont pas de chouette et d'ailleurs même s'ils en avaient une, on a tellement bougé qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu me contacter Ron…

Ron eut l'air boudeur, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne se faisait réprimander de la sorte par Hermione,

-tu n'as pas besoin de prendre cette horrible voix de Mlle je-sais-bien-plus-que-toi-pauvre-crétin…

-Ron! S'indigna Hermione en lui lançant un regard meurtrier,

Harry soupira… peut-être le fait de voir un ancien professeur leur rappelait leur stupides disputes de Poudlard?

Remus les regarda un par un, avec un sourire… cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils les avaient quittés… deux ans… tous les jours, il se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire et s'ils étaient sains et saufs… bien sûr, ils avaient grandit… et leur puissance magique avait sûrement évoluée… mais… ce n'était pas cela… il y avait quelque chose différent… d'étrange et pourtant… qu'il reconnaissait… il leva les yeux et se croisa le regard de Harry qui le regardait aussi… il lui sourit en haussant un sourcil, lui rappelant le sourire de James quand il lui cachait une bonne blague… James? Il écarquilla les yeux, ce qui fit encore plus sourire Harry,

-faudrait un peu que tu surpasses le fait de ne pas voir été une étoile à Poudlard Ronald Weasley!

-ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire Miss Granger! Surtout que c'est le présent qui compte et que tu étincelles bien moins qu'avant!

Hermione ouvrit la bouche sous la remarque cinglante et Harry roula des yeux… Remus vient à son aide,

-j'ai fait à manger… vous voulez vous joindre à nous pour le dîner?

Harry sourit reconnaissant,

-oh oui merci beaucoup! Il se tourna vers ses deux amis en les prenant par l'épaule,

-allez les enfants, faites la paix!

Tous les deux tournèrent la tête du côté opposé à l'autre sans dire mot, Harry se posta devant eux en croisant les bras, les sourcils froncés,

-arrêtez ça! Il soupira agacé,

-Ron je sais qu'une des choses que tu admires d'Hermione c'est justement son intelligence et son sang froid devant les situations les plus extrêmes! Sans compter le fait que le seul fait qu'elle sourie est une étincelle pour toi!

Ron se retourna vers son faux meilleur ami avec des grands yeux en rougissant,

-ne nie pas, tu me l'as dit! L'acheva Harry, ensuite sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il se tourna vers Hermione qui arborait un joli teint rose,

-et toi Hermione! Je sais que déjà à Poudlard tu trouvais Ron particulièrement courageux et doué pour les stratégies, c'était d'ailleurs toi qui racontais l'histoire de l'échiquier géant à qui voulait bien l'entendre!

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour tout nier mais trop choquée elle la referma en rougissant encore plus… Harry, satisfait se retourna vers les deux autres qui riaient franchement… entre des hoquets Tonks s'avança à la cuisine,

-asseyez-vous… je… je vais… servir…

Remus souriait encore quand il la vit disparaître… lentement, il se retourna vers les trois jeunes… Harry le regarda et se tourna vers ses deux amis qui comprirent son regard et se retournèrent vers Remus d'un air mi-angoissé, mi-amusé… Remus soupira en se grattant la tête… il les regarda tour à tour et dit avec un sourire en coin,

-des animagus, hein?

Un sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres des trois sorciers…


	6. Chapter 6

_Voilà! Comme promis voici le 6ème chapitre de cette fic! Alors je l'ai fait un peu plus long espérant me faire pardonner le fait que je pars en vacances jusqu'au 5 janvier (soit dit en passant, mon annif!!:D) au Pérou et que donc je ne pourrai écrire...mais promis juré que pour le 6 je poste le 7ème! Voilà, espérant qu'à mon retour j'aie plein de reviews je vous souhaite un joyeux noel et une très bonne année 2007! Enjoy!_

Remus soupira,

-tu suis vraiment les traces des deux crétins qui devaient prendre soin de toi Harry…

Harry ri doucement en s'asseyant près de lui,

-tu pensais quand même pas que nous resterions en retard par rapport aux maraudeurs, Lunard?

-je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça comme un compliment… questionna Remus en haussant un sourcil,

-c'en est un! S'exclama Ron en poussant Hermione pour qu'elle s'assoie également à côté du lycanthrope, il s'assit sur la petite table de centre en souriant,

-nous nous sommes inspirés de vous!

Remus ri dans sa barbe,

-vous savez que vous êtes impossibles… et irréfléchis!? Il se retourna vers Hermione,

-tu ne leur as rien dit? C'est illégal de ne pas déclarer son statut!

Hermione eu l'air scandalisée,

-je n'ai fait que ça! Mais ils ne m'écoutent jamais!

-vous êtes rabat joies… soupira Ron en faisant la grimace, Remus soupira en se rappelant que des années auparavant cette discussion il l'avait déjà eue avec ses amis… et comme à présent… il n'avait rien pu leur refuser…

-bon et c'est quoi vos animaux? Demanda-t-il d'un air plus enthousiaste, faisant ouvrir la bouche une nouvelle fois à Hermione,

-vous ne leur… je vous dire, tu ne leur dis pas plus!?

Visiblement elle s'était vraiment attendue à trouver un allié en lui! Il soupira en souriant devant les mines réjouies de Harry et Ron…

-Hermione… quoique je disse… ils ne redeviendront pas comme avant et… en réalité, c'est un exploit d'avoir réussit dans l'espace de seulement deux ans!

Hermione jeta un regard meurtrier à se deux amis qui avaient fière allure,

-mais professeur… non! Euh… Lunard, ce qu'ils ont fait c'est illégal! Tout animagus est obligé de se déclarer pour que le ministère ait un registre des sorciers qui…!

-il me semble avoir entendu un « ils »… pas toi Harry ?

Demanda Ron en se retournant, amusé, vers son meilleur ami qui souriait largement,

-j'ai été bien obligée! Sinon qui vous aurait surveillés!?

-tu n'avais qu'à nous attacher… continua Ron en haussant les épaules,

-ah oui!? Vous êtes énormes! Je n'aurais jamais pu!

Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire, elle fronça les sourcils et se leva,

-je vais aider Tonks…

Remus questionna du regard les deux jeunes, Harry expliqua,

-à chaque fois que nous parlons de notre condition elle devient comme ça… on ne peut rien y faire… sans ce paranoïa pour les règles ce ne serait plus Hermione…

Remus sourit, condescendant avec la jeune fille… lui-même avait versé les mêmes discours aux deux phénomènes James et Sirius, sans qu'ils lui prêtent oreille… et à la fin, le pire!, c'est qu'il se joignait à eux… comme Hermione…

-comment l'avez-vous convaincue de ne rien dire au ministère?

-oh pour trois bonnes raisons… répondit Ron en se relevant et s'asseyant à la place où Hermione était moments avant,

-elle ne nous aurait jamais trahit… Remus et Harry hochèrent la tête, il continua,

-c'est un bon moyen pour espionner et faire des tactiques sans que les autres sorciers soient au courant… ce qui est très efficace…

Les deux autres hochèrent à nouveau la tête,

-pour finir… vous savez… vous êtes un de ses professeurs favoris…

-qu'est-ce que je viens…

-nous t'accompagnerons lors des pleines lunes… termina Harry le regardant bien dans les yeux… Remus voulut protester mais les yeux émeraude qui le fixaient n'admettaient aucun refus…

-c'est… im… imprudent! Dangereux!

Ron ria,

-crois-moi… c'est toi qui serait susceptible d'être le plus en danger!

-il est hors de question que vous…!

-je ne crois pas avoir formulé une question Lunard… répondit calmement Harry sans le quitter des yeux… depuis quand ce jeune homme dégageait une aura si puissante et déterminée!?

-je suis certain que mon père et Sirius, seraient bien plus tranquilles, te sachant accompagné…

Sous les noms de ses deux meilleurs amis, il ne peut plus rien dire… il soupira vaincu, faisant sourire les deux sorciers… pourquoi était-il toujours entouré d'inconscients? Se demande-t-il amusé…

-et alors vos formes…

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil en se levant,

-tu le sauras assez tôt lors de la pleine lune…

Tonks et Hermione revenaient avec des plateaux sur les bras… cette dernière avait un drôle d'air, mais décidèrent l'oublier quand Tonks leur sourit… Ron alla aider Hermione qui l'ignora royalement et passa à côté de lui… Harry rigola en tapotant le bras de son ami qui regardait énervé sa meilleure amie… Remus prit des mains de Tonks les plateaux et sourit devant son air boudeur… elle allait juste réclamer quand elle se prit les pieds et tomba de tout son long sur le tapis… tous éclatèrent de rire et Harry se précipita pour l'aider à se lever… Ron se retourna vers Remus qui haussait les yeux au ciel avec un sourire,

-heureusement que tu avais pris la nourriture!

Hermione eut l'air exaspérée et il se reçut un coup de pied de la part de Tonks qui riait malgré tout… le dîner se passa sans plus d'encombres… et Ron peur se réconcilier avec Hermione sans l'aide de personne et à sa manière, ce qui se résumait à: la prendre par surprise dans ses bras en serrant fortement son dos contre son torse… recevoir sans broncher les typiques « lâche-moi abruti, je te déteste, pauvre crétin, tu crois que c'est aussi facile, etc, etc… » sans pour autant la lâcher et lui donnant un baiser en bas de l'oreille, murmurer un doux « je déteste te voir ainsi… pardon…»… succès garantit!

Le soir était tombé et les trois amis, devaient encore se rendre chez Ron… ils étaient dehors, devant la porte blanche,

-il faudra dire à ta mère qu'on a déjà mangé Ron… déclara Hermione d'un ton doux, faisant sourire le Survivant qui fit un signe de victoire à Remus et Dora, les faisant sourire main dans la main,

-mais pourquoi? On peut aussi manger là bas! Répondit Ron d'une voix taquine, Hermione roula des yeux en cachant son sourire naissant,

-tu es vraiment un ventre Ronald…

Ron ri en lui prenant la main et salua Remus et Dora de l'autre,

-au revoir! On se voit bientôt!

Hermione leur fit aussi un petit signe de la main, avant de prendre celle de Harry

-au revoir Lunard! Au revoir Tonks! Cria Harry en agitant la main, les deux adultes les saluèrent jusqu'à les voir tourner dans un coin sombre… sûrement pour transplaner… Tonks se retourna vers Remus en le regardant dans les yeux,

-il a l'air heureux…

-je sais… je suis rassuré de le voir ainsi… dit Remus en la faisant entrer et fermant la porte derrière eux, Tonks rigola,

-c'est l'oncle Lunard qui parle?

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et prit sa main en riant, la suivant à l'intérieur…

Harry, Hermione et Ron marchaient tenus de la main en silence, essayant de trouver un endroit sombre et solitaire pour pouvoir transplaner tranquillement… Hedwige volait près d'eux les faisant remarquer un peu plus… Hermione, tournant la tête de tous les côtés, demanda d'un air distrait,

-dites ça vous dirait un petit voyage…?

Harry et Ron se regardèrent en levant les sourcils…

-un voyage Hermy? Où ça? Et… pourquoi?

Demanda Harry en signalant du doigt un endroit caché par les buissons… ils marchèrent jusqu'à eux… Hedwige vient se poser sur l'épaule de Harry et Hermione répondit en s'arrêtant et le regardant, les yeux suppliants,

-mes parents m'ont envoyé la clé de mon coffre à Gringotts… ils voudraient que j'aille les visiter…

-en France!? S'exclama Ron surpris,

-ce ne serait que pour quelques jours! Ça fait deux ans Harry! Supplia-t-elle…

-et s'il nous contactait? Demanda Harry en devenant sérieux…

-c'est la raison pour laquelle on est revenus Hermione… pour être prêts à n'importe quel moment…

-mais… seulement pour quelques jours… murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix…

Ron la regarda et serra un peu plus sa main pour lui donner du courage, Harry, qui n'avait rien manqué soupira,

-tu peux y aller Hermione… c'est à toi de décider… mais…

-mais bien sûr nous irons avec toi aussi… l'interrompit Ron avec un sourire, Hermione eu un sourire éclatant et les serra tous les deux en riant,

-oh merci les garçons! Vous verrez que tout sera parfait!! Je vous adore!

Harry encore trop choqué ne disait mot et tapota maladroitement le dos d'Hermione qui sautillait en jouant avec Hedwige, il croisa le regard de Ron et lui jeta un regard noir… un sourire en coin lui répondit,

-fais-lui plaisir Harry… tu as vraiment le cœur de lui dire non maintenant?

Harry regarda vers Hermione qui dansait en riant un sourire énorme sur les lèvres… il soupira pris au piège,

-non… il lui donna une tape sur le bras en maugréant malgré son sourire,

-faudra que je prenne contact avec lui maintenant… par Merlin, j'espère simplement que rien ne se passe…

Ron ri en s'avançant vers Hermione,

-et c'est elle la parano!? D'ailleurs pour tout te dire j'ai envie de revoir mon grand frère!

Harry secoua la tête, battu, il sourit en la voyant reprendre sa main et lui donner un baiser sur la joue,

-merci…

Harry rigola devant l'air meurtrier de Ron,

-ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois remercier mais à Ron, Hermy…

La jeune fille rougit en baissant la tête,

-ah… euh… oui, merci Ron…

-quoi!!? S'indigna le roux,

-pourquoi lui il a eu droit à un baiser!?

Harry rigola de plus belle et Hermione lui jeta un regard apeuré, ce qui l'amusa encore plus,

-je vois… marmonna Ron en enlevant sa main de celle de la jeune sorcière avec un air vexé,

-moi je dois toujours insister pour une petite marque d'affection, alors qu'à lui tu lui concèdes tout sans dire mot… très bien!

Harry avait arrêté de rire, surpris par la réaction du rouquin, Hermione paniqua totalement… il y tenait tant que ça à ses baiser!?

-mais… mais non! Ron qu'est-ce que… mais… non!!

Ron croisa les bras en leur donnant le dos avec un grognement… Hermione le prit du bras et le retourna vivement pour lui donner son fichu baiser… cela sans compter qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba vers l'avant, l'emportant avec lui… ses lèvres fines s'étaient posées au mauvais endroit: à la commissure de ses lèvres! Elle s'écarta rapidement de lui en rougissant… un sourire ravi se dessinait sur le visage de son meilleur ami,

-oooh merci! Je n'en demandais pas tant!

Harry éclata de rire et aida à se relever une Hermione rouge tomate… Ron se releva aussi et prit la main de la jeune fille qui ne soufflait toujours pas de mot… après un clin d'œil à Harry, ils tranplanèrent avec Hedwige au Terrier…

-Kyaaaaaaa!!!

-Ron! L'avertit son père essayant de cacher son sourire… son fils le plus jeune eut la décence d'essayer de prendre un air penaud et donna un baiser sur la joue de sa pauvre mère pour s'excuser, celle-ci avait encore le cœur battant à cent à l'heure… elle lui donna une tape sur le bras (elle arrivait plus à sa tête!),

-Ronald Bilius Weasley! Elle allait commencer toute une tirade mais voyant son air de chien battu, soupira et tira sur sa joue,

-allez à table! On n'attendait que vous!

Ron la prit dans ses bras et la fit tourner, faisant rire tous les présents… après avoir salué Harry et Hermione qui souriaient devant l'air enfantin de leur ami, elle les conduit à la cuisine où Ginny et Luna discutaient… celle-ci eut à peine l'air surprise de les voir,

-oh! Je m'en doutais…

Harry eut le temps d'entendre un petit murmure d'Hermione qui disait quelque chose de comme quoi des gens changeaient jamais… il sourit en voyant son ami s'asseoir à côté de sa jeune sœur, déjà prêt à un autre festin… il prit par l'épaule sa meilleure amie, l'invitant à s'asseoir en murmurant à son tour,

-tu as bien raison…

Ce qui fit rire la jeune fille…

Ginny au contraire de Luna, les voyant entrer, avait eu ses joues rougies… elle essaya tant bien que mal, de reprendre une conversation convenable avec Hermione, mais le cœur n'y était pas… Harry discutait avec M. Weasley de différentes choses, mais se voyait aussi distrait que la rouquine en face de lui… Ron soupira en les voyant… allez… il était quand même son meilleur ami, non? Une petite aide serait bien la bienvenue, non? Il soupira encore en souriant et se leva… il alla près de Harry, interrompant la conversation avec son père,

-oh Harry, tu me cèdes la place? Je veux donner la nouvelle à mon père…

Arthur leva un sourcil, mais Ron le rassura d'un geste de la main… visiblement c'était une bonne nouvelle… il haussa les épaules en donnant une tape à Harry… celui-ci s'était aussi levé et regardait autour de lui,

-oui, bien sûr… euh alors je vais m'asseoir…

Ron eut l'air exaspéré, il cherchait vraiment une place!? Il fit son plus beau sourire en s'asseyant devant son père,

-ben tu n'as qu'à prendre ma place… il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il commençait son récit avec son père qui n'avait rien remarqué… Harry regarda encore une fois la place vide… à côté de Ginny… celle-ci, essayait de garder bonne contenance… d'accord… prévu dans la soirée: tuer Ron!! Elle retient un cri du cœur en sentant le brun s'asseoir à côté d'elle… elle se tourna pour le faire participer à la conversation mais eut le malheur de croiser son regard… les mots moururent dans sa gorge… elle essayait tant bien que mal de se reprendre,

-je… tu… nous…

-ils, vous… continua Luna d'un air distrait, Hermione se cacha la bouche d'une main essayant d'étouffer son rire, Ginny lui lança un regard noir et respirant un bon coup reprit,

-je voulais te dire que nous parlions de la future fête faite à votre honneur…

-une fête!? S'exclama-t-il en regardant Hermione qui se contenta de hausser les épaules,

-vous n'êtes pas au courant? Demanda Luna, s'intéressant enfin un peu à lui,

-euh… non… du tout en fait!

Ce fut le moment d'entrer à Molly qui dit d'un air ravi,

-j'ai envoyé des invitations à tout le monde!

-mais… quand… demandait Harry abasourdit,

-cette fin de semaine! Continua-t-elle avec un sourire bienheureux,

-mais nous partons à France! S'exclama Hermione,

Maintenant ce fut Ginny qui eut l'air surprise, sans prendre la peine de cacher son air déçu elle s'insurgea,

-vous partez à nouveau!?

-juste quelques jours… essaya de la calmer Harry,

-mais vous serez là pour le week-end! S'était plus un ordre qu'une question pensa Harry en voyant le visage rouge de Mme Weasley,

-vous ne supportez plus d'être parmi nous ou quoi… murmura Ginny énervée… mais c'est vrai quoi!? Deux ans! Et même pas pouvoir rester en place une semaine!??

-mais… bien sûr que non! Harry commençait à paniquer… ce trait de caractère enflammé Weasley pouvait toujours autant l'étonner!

-AURORS!!!???

S'entendit alors, comme pour coroner le tout… M. Weasley avait un énorme sourire au visage et donnait des grandes tapes sur l'épaule de son fils qui avait un sourire un peu gêné… tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux,

-Arthur? Demanda une Mme Weasley encore énervée,

-ton fils est devenu auror Molly chérie!!

Mme Weasley ouvrit grand les yeux et donnant le plateau de nourriture à la première personne, Hermione, se précipita pour étreindre à l'étouffer son fils qui essayait de la calmer,

-mais maman… ce n'est rien… je suis pas le seul!

-oh mon chéri! Je suis si fière de toi! Auror! Mon fils est auror!

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard, ravis de ce petit répit!

-maman puisque je te dis que je suis pas le seul! Harry et Mione le sont aussi!

Molly se retourna d'un coup sans pour autant lâcher le cou de son fils qui essayait de garder l'équilibre, elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers les deux autres sorciers qui essayaient de se faire tous petits,

-raison de plus pour que vous soyez là ce week-end! Et je ne veux plus rien entendre! Maintenant venez que je vous félicite…

Harry et Hermione se levèrent sans discuter et se firent étreindre par une Molly, maintenant toute souriante,

Ils revirent à ses places sans demander leurs restes et la discussion recommença… cependant, Ginny ne disait plus un mot… Harry la regarda du coin de l'œil… mais que pouvait-il faire!? Il leva les yeux, cherchant de l'aide mais ne rencontra que ceux de Ron qui demandaient clairement « qu'as-tu encore fait à ma sœur », il secoua la tête en appuyant son regard essayant de lui dire qu'il n'y était pour rien! L'autre leva les épaules en soupirant lui faisant bien savoir qu'il était un cas désespéré… Harry se renfrogna… il était bien placé pour le critiquer lui! Il se tourna encore une fois vers Ginny qui fixait têtue le regard au loin l'ignorant royalement… néanmoins il la vit sursauter quand il posa sa main sur la sienne… elle lui cloua son regard furieux, mais il n'en avait qu'à faire… il soutient son regard et après quelques secondes, enfin l'ardeur dans ses yeux diminua… il eut un petit sourire soulagé, mais le perdit quand il vit ce regard voilé de tristesse… remarquant qu'elle s'était aller, elle serra sa main avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant… ce n'était pas le moment de montrer ses faiblesses… Harry resta néanmoins sceptique et la culpabilité le submergea… c'était vrai… mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? Pourquoi lui donnait-il encore des faux espoirs… peut-être que jamais il… il fut tiré de ses pensées par un énorme coup de pied sur le tibias… il retient tout juste un cri de douleur et releva la tête pour rencontrer des yeux bleus océan qui le fixaient d'un air mauvais… il le fixa un moment surpris et le vit sourire… Harry sourit aussi malgré la douleur lancinante… c'était comme même incroyable comment Ron était capable de capter quand il allait mal… d'ailleurs celui-ci leva un sourcil d'un air entendu, montrant avec son regard les mains toujours liées entre elles… Harry sentit une bouffée de chaleur monter à son visage, ce qui accentua le sourire du rouquin qui se retourna satisfait vers la petite brune qui chantait les louanges de la France…

-vous partez combien de temps? Demanda une petite voix à ses côtés… il se tourna vers elle, toujours frottant sa jambe,

-je… je crois que maximum 3 ou 4 jours… de toutes les façons, il est clair que nous serons là pour le week-end! Ginny rit doucement devant son air paniqué…

-elle t'a fait si peur que ça?

-pas qu'elle… murmura-t-il avec un sourire coquin… elle rit franchement serrant de sa douce main la sienne… il lui offrit un sourire tendre en la serrant à son tour…

Juste devant eux, Hermione et Ron interchangèrent un regard ravi et continuèrent avec la conversation… au bout d'un certain moment, Molly se rendit compte que le seul à manger des trois amis, était Ron… suivirent alors l'explication de la rencontre avec Remus et Tonks… Mme Weasley se sentait particulièrement fière par ce couple, vu qu'elle y avait beaucoup aidé!

-moi j'étais certaine qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre!

Tous hochèrent la tête avec un sourire… elle continua en regardant du coin de l'œil son jeune fils,

-j'ai toujours eu un don pour savoir qui finirai avec qui…

Ron essaya d'ignorer le regard insistant de sa mère,

-ça vous dirait d'aller nous promener dehors? On pourrait même voler…

-c'est d'accord! Se leva d'un seul coup Harry avec un sourire énorme, Ron se leva à son tour en riant,

-viens Harry! Ton balai a été gardé dans la remise…

Molly eut l'air déçu mais ne laissa rien paraître… Ron et Harry coururent jusqu'à la remise… quand la porte fut ouverte, son cœur fit un bond, son éclair de feu! Il le prit entre ses mains en l'admirant comme le premier jour qu'il l'avait reçu… Ron sourit et alla chercher son Brossdur 11 et fronça les sourcils, il vit sa sœur arriver avec les autres filles et se tourna vers elle fâché,

-je peux savoir pourquoi tu prends soin du balai d'Harry et pas du mien?

Ginny croisa les bras et le regarda avec défi,

-tu veux vraiment que je te fasse un dessin Bilius?

-ne m'appelle pas ainsi! Ginevra! Cria-il en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches et regardant d'en haut sa jeune sœur,

-oh! S'indigna la rouquine le regardant avec la même fureur,

-euh… tu me fais faire un tour Ron? Demanda une petite voix derrière eux… Harry qui était prêt à intervenir soupira soulagé, Luna, à côté de lui, eut un rire amusé,

-c'est vraiment une famille qui s'enflamme vite hein?

Harry mit seulement sa main sur son cœur… ils allaient vraiment finir par lui faire faire une attaque!

Ron était déjà dehors, montrant comment était la meilleure manière de monter à Hermione… celle-ci se mordait la lèvre avec appréhension… elle n'avait pas réfléchit quand elle avait dit ça! Elle voulait seulement éviter une dispute! Ron sourit devant son air apeuré et lui fit signe de s'asseoir devant lui… elle monta un peu en tremblant et arrêta de respirer quand Ron passa son bras sur son ventre pour mieux la tenir contre lui… elle retourna son visage pour le voir et il ri doucement,

-ne t'inquiètes pas Mione… pour rien au monde je te laisserai tomber!

Elle essaya de sourire mais seule une grimace se dessina sur son visage faisant encore plus rire son meilleur ami…

-Ron arrête de rire, ce n'est vraiment pas KYAAAAAA!!!!

Ron riait franchement en s'élevant encore plus dans les airs, Hermione s'était retournée enlaçant son cou avec panique,

-descend-moi! Descend-moi!!!

-ne t'inquiètes pas Hermy! Entendit-elle près d'elle… elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et vit Harry voler avec aisance à côté d'eux, riant aussi de sa réaction…

-si Ron te lâche, je pourrais toujours te rattraper… continua-t-il d'un grand sourire, un autre cri sortit à nouveau de sa gorge et elle serra encore plus fort le cou du rouquin qui continuait à rire joyeusement… il fit un clin d'œil à Harry et s'arrêta d'un seul coup…

-ouvre les yeux Mione…

Hermione fit non de la tête s'agrippant de toutes ses forces… il caressa ses cheveux pour la calmer,

-ne t'inquiètes pas… tu ne tomberas pas… je te le promets…

Doucement elle ouvrit ses yeux, le fixant lui et son craquant sourire, il prit son visage de la main que lui restait,

-regarde en bas… elle secoua avec frénésie la tête se dégageant de sa main, il prit alors un visage faussement agacé,

-Miss Granger! Vous allez me faire le plaisir de voir en bas!

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête en refermant les yeux,

-tu n'es qu'un sadique Ronald Weasley! Normalement on dit justement de ne pas regarder en bas à quelqu'un qui a le vertige!

-qui dit ça!? Demanda surpris le rouquin,

-ben… euh… tout le monde…? Elle avait à nouveau rouvert les yeux, il éclata de rire,

-tu veux dire les moldus!?

-ben… elle rougit légèrement, Ron prit un air suffisant,

-heureusement tu es une sorcière Mione! Et nous les sorciers affrontons nos peurs!

Hermione prit un air dubitatif,

-mais voyons…

-je t'assure! Tout bon sorcier qui se respecte, affronte ses peurs! Finit-il convaincu,

Elle plissa les yeux,

-et tu es un sorcier qui se respecte Ronald?

-bien sûr!

Elle lui offrit un sourire en coin en levant un sourcil,

-très bien… souffla-t-elle… au bon moment elle lui rappellerai ses paroles! Elle arrêta de sourire en sachant ce qu'elle allait faire et un léger tremblement la saisit… sans quitter des yeux ceux de son ami, elle commença à se détacher de lui… prenant une grande respiration elle tourna la tête vers le vide en fermant les yeux… elle entendit le rire de Ron mais l'ignora… c'était le moment de lui montrer son courage gryffondien! D'un seul coup elle ouvrit les yeux…

Ginny et Luna regardaient d'en bas…

-ils ont vraiment l'air de s'amuser, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Luna sans arrêter de les voir…

-moui… ça dépend de qui on parle… répondit Ginny avec un sourire… en effet, Hermione criait de plus belle s'agrippant au manche du balai tandis que Ron et Harry essayaient de l'empêcher de tomber, les deux garçons avaient un peu de mal à a tenir convenablement tellement ils riaient… Harry lui criait de se calmer et de ne pas bouger autant, ce qui fit redoubler les cris de la pauvre fille…

-on a vraiment l'impression qu'ils n'ont besoin que d'eux-mêmes… murmura Luna… Ginny la regarda étonnée… Luna remarqua qu'elle la regardait et se tourna vers elle avec un sourire,

-tu ne trouves pas? Elle regardait à nouveau en haut où Harry et Ron avaient fini par la calmer plus au moins et descendaient lentement les deux la tenant et elle s'accrochant en pleurs à Ron…

-on dirait… qu'ils peuvent se passer de nous… ils sont… si… inséparables… continua-t-elle avec sa voix voilée, similaire à un souffle,

Ginny avait totalement perdu son sourire et ses yeux commençaient à s'embuer,

-ça doit leur faire trop de mal de se séparer…

Ginny la regarda encore un moment, puis tourna ses yeux vers eux… ils… riaient maintenant…

Elle fit demi tour vivement et courut vers l'intérieur de la maison…

Ron l'étreignait encore quand ils touchèrent terre… Hermione lui fit un sourire timide et s'écarta de lui sous le regard rieur d'Harry… Hermione descendit du Brossdur 11 et sourit un peu honteuse voyant Luna arriver,

-alors Luna un petit tour? Proposa Ron en riant,

-oh non… elle se tourna derrière comme pour parler à quelqu'un,

-mais je crois que Ginny… elle s'arrêta voyant que celle-ci ne la suivait pas et qu'en fait… n'était pas là! Elle croisa les bras en fronçant les sourcils toujours sans se détacher de son air distrait,

-mais elle était là quand on parlait…

Les trois amis se regardèrent sans comprendre… Ron s'approcha d'elle,

-vous… parliez de quoi Luna?

-oh en fait c'était plutôt moi qui parlait… Ron hocha la tête, espérant toujours savoir le sujet de la conversation, mais Luna continua à parler,

-vous savez c'est un grand défaut qu'il faut que je prenne en main… d'ailleurs pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui quand Neville nous expliquait… elle s'arrêta et eut un moment les yeux dans le vague… puis reprit avec un sourire et une voix douce,

-Neville est très gentil… je crois que je l'aime bien…

Ron regarda Harry… c'était lui ou Luna changeait de sujet à chaque respiration!!? Voyant leurs têtes aussi effarées que la sienne, il se rassura… bien… c'était pas lui le loufoque… il prit un peu d'air et se tourna décidé vers Luna qui parlait maintenant des chaussettes et de leur bien fait pour l'humanité…

-Luna euh… la conversation… tu te rappelles? Avec Ginny?

-hein? Demanda Luna sortant de ses pensées et le regardant comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait,

-la conversation?

-oui avec Ginny! Ma démoniaque petite sœur… s'impatienta Ron

-oh! Oui, la conversation! Elle sourit,

-je lui disais simplement que vous aviez vraiment l'air inséparables tous les trois…

-c'est tout? Demanda Harry surpris… pendant un moment il avait cru qu'elle était partie malheureuse… ça devait être autre chose alors… il allait faire part de son avis mais s'arrêta voyant la tête de Ron… celui-ci fixait le toit de sa maison d'un air sérieux… et sans dire mot commença à marcher vers celle-ci,

-Ron!? Qu'est- ce qui…

Hermione était près de lui avec la même inquiétude sur le visage, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers eux,

-écoutez… je sais pas de quoi elles ont du parler mais la seule chose que je sais c'est que Ginny ne serait pas partie comme ça… non étant toi ici! Dit-il regardant son ami qui ne comprenait rien, il soupira,

-je crois savoir où elle est…

-je… je vais… commença Harry décidé, Ron le coupa,

-non, tu ne viens pas… d'ailleurs… j'y vais seul…

Il tapota le bras du Survivant et se remit en marche, Harry eu un ricanement et le suivit lui disant que si Ginny était mal à cause de lui, il se devait de lui parler, encouragé dans ses paroles par Hermione qui disait qu'elle aussi irait puisqu'elle était son amie et qu'en tant que telle son devoir…etc… Ron essayait de les ignorer et d'avancer en se retenant de leur envoyer un _silencio _pour les faire enfin taire! Ils avaient monté presque toutes les marches de la maison et continuaient à argumenter quand ils se cognèrent contre Ron qui s'était arrêté… ils se turent tandis qu'il se retournait d'un air agacé,

-écoutez… vous ne me suivez pas! Un point c'est tout! Maintenant je vous interdis de monter à partir de cet escalier! Sur ce il se retourna après les avoir fusillé du regard et monta les escaliers… avant d'arriver au grenier il poussa une petite porte sur le mur et après un dernier regard d'avertissement vers les deux autres qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé, il entra…

Harry soupira et s'assit sur l'escalier que Ron avait marqué comme limite… Hermione s'appuya contre le mur la mine agacée aussi, Luna s'assit un peu plus bas jouant avec ses boucles d'oreille… ils se regardèrent tous les deux et un sourire se dessina sur leurs lèvres… ils obéissaient Ron!?

Ron restait débout la regardant… elle était là assise entre les jouets qu'ils avaient utilisé enfants… quelques uns pouvaient encore bouger ou sautiller le long de la chambre… mais la majorité se reposait d'un air fatigué mais lui faisaient des petits gestes de leurs boîtes… Ginny leva ses yeux rougis vers son frère, puis recommença à regarder le sol… Ron soupira et marcha jusqu'à elle… il s'assit à côté d'elle étirant ses jambes et appuyant son dos contre le mur… elle ne disait toujours pas de mot et se contenta de ramener ses genoux et les encercler de ses bras… Ron eut un petit sourire et regardant devant lui murmura d'une voix douce,

-raconte-moi soeurette…

D'un seul coup les larmes qu'elle contenait se versèrent… elle essayait de se retenir, de les arrêter de glisser, mais c'était comme si le sort _alohomora _avait ouvert sa réserve et rageuse elle enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux, étouffant ses sanglots…

-tu n'as pas besoin de te retenir… il sourit et montra la chambre la regardant,

-nous sommes dans la chambre sans sens!

Un petit rire s'entendit et elle releva son visage encore baigné en larmes,

-la… chambre sans sens… tu te rappelles encore…

-et oui… il n'y a qu'avec les cours que je ne retiens pas…

Il l'entendit encore rire…

-et… tu te rappelles encore le pourquoi du nom?

Comme s'il donnait la définition d'un livre, il récita,

-la chambre sans sens, est une chambre secrète utilisée et accessible uniquement par des merveilleuses et anormalement intelligentes créatures rousses, qui viennent pour lui confier ses plus grands et ses plus intimes secrets… elle les gardera pour toujours parce qu'en réalité dès qu'un son s'entend, elle perd l'ouie… dès qu'une larme apparaît, elle perd la vue… dès qu'une bataille commence, elle perd le toucher… dès qu'une potion se prépare, elle ne sent pas l'odeur… dès que la nourriture est volée, elle perd le goût…

Il sourit en regardant sa sœur qui riait entre ses larmes, elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire, séchant de la paume de sa main ses joues,

-surtout toi tu as bien profité de la dernière! Ron sourit et regarda le mur d'en face,

-maman n'avait qu'à me laisser manger tranquille…

Ginny rit encore, elle regard aussi devant elle avec un air pensif,

-il n'y a que Percy qui n'a jamais profité de notre magnifique chambre…

-seulement des être anormalement intelligents j'ai dit…

Il la regarda encore rire et sourit… au bout d'un moment il murmura en fixant ses yeux d'un air inquiet et triste,

-raconte-moi…

Ginny le regarda un moment, puis baissa la tête,

-c'est un truc stupide…

-une… certaine conversation avec Luna?

Elle leva la tête surprise,

-oui! Je… elle baissa à nouveau les yeux sentant que le picotement recommençait,

-vous… vous trois… vous avez l'air très heureux ensemble…

Ron plia aussi ses jambes et regarda le toit,

-nous nous entendons bien… et devons d'être ensemble pour nous encourager dans cette guerre… nous sommes… tout simplement amis…

-il… a besoin de vous… Ron se retourna surpris vers sa cadette, elle continua en le regardant,

-il ne peut pas se passer de toi, ni d'Hermione… alors que… alors que moi…

-tu te trompes… il sécha d'un doigt la larme qui avait coulée… il lui fit un sourire,

-Gin… si tu crois que parce que Harry ne veut pas que tu nous suives il ne t'aime pas… tu te trompes lourdement… il lui fit signe de lui laisser parler et continua,

-moi et Mione ne lui avons rien demandé, nous nous sommes imposés et prouvés que nous sommes capables de le suivre où qu'il aille sans qu'il ait à s'inquiéter de nous…

-je ne suis pas faible! S'indigna Ginny,

-je le sais! Et lui le sait! Mais Gin… toi… tu es le point faible d'Harry Potter… je ne sais pas… si tu peux comprendre ce que cela signifierai si Voldemort savait cela… je sais que toi tu t'en fiches mais… il… serait détruit…

-je sais… nous avons déjà discuté de ça…

Ron hocha la tête… Harry lui en avait parlé aussi et lui l'avait remercié d'épargner sa sœur de tout cela alors que cela le faisait autant souffrir… il lui avait seulement répondu, le visage voilée par la douleur: « je l'aime »…

-j'ai seulement peur… qu'il n'aie plus besoin de moi… qu'il… m'oublie…

Elle fut surprise de l'entendre rire, il se retourna vers elle encore en riant,

-qu'il t'oublie!!? Gin, je te jure! Ce n'est absolument pas le cas, j'en avais même peur parfois!

Ginny sourit devant son air amusé, mais le regardait encore sans comprendre,

-peur?

-il y avait de fois où on parlait tous les trois d'un nouveau plan ou tout simplement de ce qu'on allait faire le jour suivant et soudain je me rendais compte qu'il ne m'écoutait pas du tout et qu'à la place il fixait mes cheveux avec un sourire débile! J'avais tout le temps peur qu'il me saute dessus pour les caresser!

-oh Ron! Essaya de s'indigner Ginny mais sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire de bon cœur s'imaginant la scène et la tête que son frère avait dû faire!

-rassurée? Demanda amusé Ron… entre hoquets elle lui répondit tant bien que mal,

-oh oui!

-bien! Allons-y maintenant… dit-il en se levant et lui donnant sa main pour l'aider, elle l'accepta en riant encore… arrivés devant la porte elle s'arrêta et se retourna les joues légèrement rougies…

-on est bien dans la chambre sans sens, hein?

-ouaip! Répondit-il sans comprendre,

-bien… alors… elle se mit sur les pointes de pieds et lui donna un bisou sur la joue… elle s'écarta de lui et lui dit avec un sourire,

-je t'adore Ron…

Resté un moment surpris, il sourit et se pencha pour poser un baiser sur son front,

-de secret en secret soeurette… je t'adore aussi…

Tous les deux rirent heureux,

-Ron!? On peut monter maintenant? S'entendit la voix d'Harry qui semblait inquiète, Ron ouvrit la porte en riant et regarda ses deux amis qui étaient exactement dans l'endroit où il les avait laissés et regardaient anxieux vers eux, il se retourna pour laisser sa sœur passer et murmura avant de descendre en riant,

-tu as vraiment un amoureux très obéissant…

Harry et Hermione sourirent rassurés sans pour autant comprendre pourquoi ils riaient autant…


	7. Chapter 7

_Premièrement, désolée pour le retard... pendant les vacances j'avais pas d'ordi et seulement une fois j'ai pu aller en internet, donc j'ai tout écrit à la main... le truc que c'est ennuyant tout retaper:P... jeje, pardooon!_

_Deuxièment, comme me l'a fait remarquer une amie, qui prend pas la peine de me laisser un review mais si de critiquer mon histoire (loool, méchanteee!!), on ne dit pas "interchanger", sinon "échanger" donc, mille pardons! J'ai traduit littéralement du espagnol, sorry sorry! excusez aussi si parfois c'est pas très compréhensible hein! vous me le faites savoir et je demanderai un correcteur dans ce cas là..._

_Troisièment, il y a un personnage assez mystérieux dans ce chapitre qui antérieurement avait déjà fait son apparition... pour ne pas vous confondre, quand c'est à lui que je fais réference, je le mets en italique... voilà! _

_Aaaaaaaah et un énorme grand merci à Fanaloka, Tsukieina et Demenciae! espérant que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas! babaille!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Tout était noir… une permanente sensation de froid et d'abandon qui s'infiltrait jusqu'au plus profond de sa chair… il ne dormait pas… ça faisait des années qu'il ne goûtait pas cette sécurité… cette insouciance… il tourna son visage découvrant à quelques mètres de lui une autre personne… couchée également sur ce lit dur et inconfortable… c'était une intuition… il savait qu'il devait rester éveillé… que quelque chose allait arriver… et très rarement son intuition le trompait… faisant attention de ne pas faire du bruit, il se redressa… sa baguette toujours près de lui… il la prit en main et délimita un périmètre autour de son partenaire… il lança un sort d'insonorisation et se retourna vers son propre lit… prenant l'oreiller il créa une illusion qui le représentait en train de dormir… lentement il leva la main qui tenait sa baguette… il la regarda avec haine… si seulement, des années auparavant, il avait eu cette puissance, cette maîtrise… il aurait pu la sauver! Il s'assit sur son lit se tenant la tête entre les mains… si seulement il aurait pu être plus fort! Si seulement… il ouvrit ses yeux gris avec douleur… elle serait encore près de lui… soudain, il redressa la tête étouffant une exclamation de surprise… maintenant il en était certain… il se leva et mit sa cape… avec une discrétion sans égale, il se glissa à l'extérieur du bâtiment délabré, se faufilant entre les ombres… il fronça les sourcils… cela ne faisait que peu de jours qu'ils s'étaient vus… pourquoi l'appeler alors? Il se glissa derrière un arbre et attendit… aucun bruit… il se décida à transplaner… il n'avait aucune réponse à ses questions, la seule chose qu'il était certain… c'est qu'il avait besoin de lui…

Molly serrait une dernière fois dans ces bras Harry,

-prenez bien soin de vous et surtout… elle lui prit le visage entre les mains et dit en le regardant d'un air sévère dans les yeux,

-reposez-vous!

-oui Mme Weasley… répondit-il avec un sourire,

Tandis que Ron et Hermione lui disaient au revoir à leur tour, Harry croisa le regard de Ginny… elle lui offrit un grand sourire et il y répondit par un discret signe de tête… ses amis s'étaient rapprochés de lui et faisaient des gestes de la main… d'un même accord ils tranplanèrent…

Tous les trois arrivèrent devant leur porte encore avec un sourire aux lèvres… Ron sortit la clé et se raidit d'un seul coup… il regarda discrètement de tous les côtés… Hermione avait déjà mis sa main dans sa poche… elle fronça un peu les sourcils et regarda son ami… visiblement elle l'avait aussi reconnu… tous les deux se tournèrent vers Harry qui souriait,

-il est rapide… murmura-t-il,

Ron hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte, il fit signe à Hermione d'entrer et après un dernier coup d'œil à son meilleur ami qui le rassura avec un sourire, entra aussi…

Harry attendit quelques instants… il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder mais ne s'attendait pas à cette rapidité… il ferma les yeux se concentrant, et les rouvrit… il fixa la nuit qui était tombée depuis quelques heures, balayant son regard autour de lui… il le vit… il sourit et ferma à nouveau les yeux, au même moment les lumières de la rue s'éteignirent… à ce précis moment, il sentit qu'_il _passait près de lui tel un souffle de vent… avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, il claqua deux doigts et les lumières se rallumèrent… la porte se ferma…

À l'intérieur, la simple lueur du feu de la cheminée illuminait le petit salon… Ron était débout croisé des bras et appuyé contre un des rebords du fauteuil, fixant les flammes qui crépitaient joyeusement… Hermione, s'affairait dans la cuisine et les bruits d'assiettes et tasses s'entendait distinctement dans le silence de la pièce… il marcha jusqu'à son ami,

-tu peux t'asseoir… offrit-il,

Du coin de la cheminée, sa silhouette se détacha et _il_ s'assit,

-merci…

Ron le regardait d'un air mauvais et ne le quittait pas des yeux… Harry soupira et s'assit à côté de son ami,

-je vais aller droit au but… je sais que tu es pressé…

Un frisson le parcouru… rien que penser à l'endroit qui l'attendait… non… il n'était pas pressé…

-oui… souffla-t-il néanmoins,

-bien… Harry eut l'air gêné,

-en réalité je voulais te dire que nous… allons partir… quelques jours! Se pressa-t-il d'ajouter devant l'air surpris de celui qui lui faisait face,

-pardon!? Pourquoi!?

-euh… nous partons en France…

-la France n'est pas touchée par la guerre! Pourquoi tu irais!? La colère commençait à percer dans sa voix… Harry arrêta d'un geste ce que Ron s'apprêtait à lui dire,

-nous le savons… mais ce ne sera que pour trois, maximum quatre jours!

_Il_ eut un rictus,

-si tu ne veux pas me dire la raison… c'est que tout simplement, il n'y en a pas!? Tu as perdu la tête!!? _Il_ s'était mis débout et criait les poings serrés… une petite voix le fit taire et se retourner, comme les deux autres,

-c'est… à cause… de moi…

Le silence s'était fait d'un seul coup et le yeux baissés Hermione posa le petit plateau sur la table du salon…

-mes parents m'ont écrit… elle servit le café chaud et donna une tasse à chacun en continuant à parler,

-ils sont partis, il y a quelque mois, en France… je ne pouvais leur écrire… et… eux non plus… pendant deux ans je n'ai pratiquement pas eu de ses nouvelles et… ils me demandent d'y aller… elle haussa les yeux pour rencontrer les siens et lui tendit sa tasse…

-je veux y aller…

_Il _ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien… depuis quand était-il dans cet état? Et surtout… pourquoi? Au prix d'un grand effort, _il_ descendit ses yeux vers la tasse qu'elle lui tendait… _il_ poussa un à peine audible soupir et la lui prit… _il_ s'assit à nouveau évitant à tout prix de croiser son regard… pourtant _il_ savait qu'elle le scrutait pour savoir sa décision…

Harry les regardait surpris tous les deux… légèrement abasourdi, il se tourna vers Ron qui, vu son regard encore plus meurtrier, était aussi arrivé à la même conclusion…

Lentement, _il _leva la tasse à ses lèvres et bu… son corps se réchauffa immédiatement… _il_ ferma les yeux de bien être… habitué à se retrouver entouré des pires des horreurs et des détraqueurs, _il_ voulu profiter encore un instant de cette chaleur… doucement _il_ ouvrit ses yeux et rencontra les siens… grands, marrons, étincelants… la chaleur revient… mais différente… plus agréable encore…_ il_ la regarda bien en face et elle sourit avec bonheur… il avait accepté!

_Il_ détourna son regard vers les deux autres sorciers et ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner devant l'air qu'affichait le rouquin… _il_ se leva en tendant sa tasse vers Hermione qui la prit sans comprendre… le roux fronça encore plus les sourcils et se redressa de toute son hauteur sans arrêter de le fixer… _il_ sourit en coin avec dédain et marcha jusqu'à arriver devant lui… il était vraiment imposant! Hermione et Harry se regardèrent effarés,

-qu'est-ce que…

Toujours sans quitter des yeux le rouquin, _il_ tendit sa main vers celle du survivant qui venait de parler,

-Potter, donne-moi ton bras…

-hein?

_Il_ détacha enfin les yeux de Ron et se tourna vers le brun qui tendit son bras vers lui… _il_ l'attrapa et releva la manche d'un seul geste… Hermione et Ron s'étaient rapprochés et regardaient,

-le moyen que nous utilisons n'est pas efficace de loin… expliqua-t-_il_ relevant sa manche aussi et pointant sa tête… Harry hocha la tête et d'un même geste, ils étirèrent leurs bras les mettant à la même hauteur,

-le blanc… souffla-t-_il_ en tournant son bras suivit d'Harry… _il_ sortit sa baguette et lui prit son bras, juste au dessous du coude… Harry l'imita, créant ainsi une espèce de lien entre les deux… _il_ ferma les yeux et commença à murmurer des paroles qu'aucun d'eux n'entendit… un halo de lumière enveloppa le lien… peu à peu il diminua d'intensité… c'était comme si leurs bras absorbaient l'énergie…_ il_ serra les dents pour étouffer un gémissement… son bras tremblait sans contrôle… sans se rendre compte… _il_ commença à plier les jambes sous l'effet de la douleur… finalement, _il_ resta à genoux au sol, serrant tant bien que mal le bras du survivant qui était resté débout… avec difficulté _il_ ouvrit les yeux pour le voir… quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et ses dents étaient fermement serrées, mais il refusait de plier ou de fermer ne serait-ce que ces yeux… un cri sortit de ses lèvres quand la lueur s'éteignit définitivement… tous les deux se détachèrent… lui, _il_ resta au sol, tremblant et reprenant son souffle les yeux fermés… _il _sentit deux bras qui l'aidèrent à se mettre débout et à s'asseoir… le visage couvert de sueur et la respiration entrecoupée, _il_ ouvrit les yeux… Ron s'éloignait déjà de lui…_ il_ regarda à côté de lui… Harry respirait profondément… remarquant qu'il le regardait, un sourire apparut sur son visage,

-ça va? Sa voix était normale et son visage paisible… _il_ se surprit à l'admirer… il était vraiment l'élu… lui… il vaincrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

-c'est de la magie de haut niveau…

_Il_ sortit de ses pensées et cligna plusieurs fois les yeux,

-oui… on me l'a montré… il y a quelques années…

Sa voix était encore un peu enrouée, mais sa respiration se calmait enfin peu à peu…

-tu veux dire que c'est la première fois que tu le fais!? Demanda Ron surpris en leur tendant à tous les deux une serviette… Harry la refusa d'un geste, tandis que lui,_ il_ la prenait et séchait son visage,

-oui… d'ailleurs… il faudra vérifier si ça a marché…

Harry hocha la tête et étira à nouveau son bras… prenant sa baguette, il pointa son bras en concentrant son esprit… un ricanement l'interrompit,

-ce n'est pas ainsi… ce n'est pas comme la marque des ténèbres, reprit-_il_ en relevant son autre manche et montrant la marque qui paraissait un peu effacée… suivant leur regard, _il _murmura,

-il ne nous appelle pas… pas encore… un silence s'installa qu'_il_ brisa d'un soupir,

-bien… c'est ainsi qu'il faut faire… joignant le geste à la parole, _il_ sortit une fine dague de sa cape noire et traça une ligne sur son bras… la même ligne apparut alors sur le bras d'Harry… tous regardaient la bouche ouverte,

-magnifique… murmura Harry en souriant,

-malheureusement, la douleur se partage aussi… mais… il sourit avec ironie,

-nous sommes depuis longtemps habitués à la douleur… nous pouvons supporter ça…

Harry hocha la tête en rigolant doucement et baissant sa manche avec nonchalance,

-si quelque chose se passe pendant votre absence, je te le ferai savoir immédiatement… _Il _baissa sa manche à son tour,

-merci… répondit Harry avec un sourire,

_Il _leur fit signe de la tête et se dirigea vers la porte… Hermione le voyant partir eut soudain une idée et se précipita sur les poches d'un Ron plus que surpris… après elle couru pour le rattraper juste quand _il _ouvrait la porte,

-attends!

_Il_ se retourna étonné, la voyant arriver avec un sourire éclatant… arrivée devant lui, elle lui tendit un petit paquet en rougissant légèrement,

-tu devrais prendre ça… pour… te réchauffer…

_Il_ voulut lui dire que rien que voir son sourire, l'avait réchauffé pour un bon bout de temps, mais_ il_ se força à regarder ce qu'elle lui offrait… du chocolat… sa main, un peu tremblante, s'étira et le prit… de ce même air surpris, ses yeux se levèrent, la fixant… visiblement, elle attendait sa réaction… _il _secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et cacha le cadeau dans sa cape…

Ron bouillait de rage! Non seulement elle lui donnait son DERNIER chocolat, mais en plus elle lui parlait avec une tendre voix douce qu'il n'avait entendue que les rares fois qu'ils ne se disputaient pas pendant plusieurs jours d'affilée! Il le vit lui faire un signe de la tête et avant qu'il ne transplane, il aurait pu jurer qu'_il _avait murmuré un « prend soin de toi »…

Hermione ferma la porte et se retourna vers ses deux amis… son regard était encore un peu perdu et un sourire étirait ses lèvres… Harry semblait partagé entre l'amusement de la situation et la gêne devant son meilleur ami qui avait l'air furieux… il essaya d'avertir la brune avec un regard paniqué, mais elle s'exclama très contente,

-il m'a sourit!

Et c'était parti…

-tu nous en vois ravis! On pourra tous mourir en paix maintenant! Mais avant tu me feras la faveur de me rendre mon bien! Dit-il avec ironie,

-ton bien!? Tu en parles comme si c'était de l'or! S indigna son amie en croisant déjà les bras,

-justement! Il n'y a que toi qui peux juger la valeur des choses!?

-c'est du chocolat!!

-et alors!?

-ne soit pas ridicule Ronald!

-maintenant c'est moi le ridicule!? Ce n'est pourtant pas moi qui ai donné un chocolat à un mangemort!

-tu sais bien que s'en ai pas un!

-si, il l'est! D'ailleurs, ça le fera sentir mieux peut-être ton mangemort!?

-ben oui, sûrement! Et il n'est pas à moi!

-mais voyons!

-il a besoin de chaleur Ron!

-oh oui! Surtout de la tienne! Cria-t-il sarcastique

-tu sais quoi Weasley? Cria-t-elle les joues rougies,

-tu vas me le dire! Railla-t-il croisant les bras,

-j'en ai assez de tes crises de jalousie!

-jalousie!? Rougit-il en décroissant les bras de la surprise,

-parfaitement!

-ne prends pas tes rêves pour de la réalité Granger! Répondit-il d'un air suffisant… juste quand elle ouvrait la bouche pour lancer sûrement une remarque cinglante, Harry intervint en criant et sortant sa baguette,

-ÇA SUFFIT!! Alors là j'en ai ASSEZ! En une seule journée vous arrivez à vous disputer plus de trois fois!? Maintenant ça suffit! Il les pointa avec sa baguette les faisant tressaillir,

-_accio baguettes_! Les deux baguettes s'envolèrent jusqu'à lui… Ron fit un geste pour aller la reprendre,

-_stupefix_! Ron tomba assis sur le fauteuil et Harry leva un sourcil, menaçant Hermione et la dissuadant de tenter quoi que ce soit…

-monte sur le fauteuil…

Hermione s'exécuta lui lançant le plus noir regard qu'elle pouvait avoir… Harry lança un sort de limite sur le fauteuil et libéra Ron. Celui-ci essaya tout de suite de se jeter sur lui, se cognant ainsi contre une barrière invisible et retombant en se tenant le nez,

-qu'est-ce que!?

Harry garda sa baguette d'un air tranquille, indifférent au regard meurtrier de ses deux amis et se dirigea vers sa chambre d'un air satisfait,

-nous partons demain et je ne veux pas voyager avec vous deux vous disputant… donc, comme je suis un ami très considéré et surtout fatigué, je vais vous donner cette nuit pour arranger vos différents!

-ça ne sert à rien! Je ne veux plus que cet immature y aille! Cria Hermione en pointant d'un doigt accusateur le rouquin qui eut un sourire ironique,

-ça tombe bien je n'avais pas l'intention d'y aller!

-QUOI!? Vous rigolez j'espère!? Après tout que j'ai déjà tout fait!? C'est quand même vous qui m'avez obligé! Alors maintenant je ne sais pas comment vous faites mais pour demain je veux vous voir sourire! Bonne nuit! Sur ce, il claqua sa porte et le feu de la cheminée s'éteignit…

-le feu s'est éteint et c'est totalement stupide parce que…!? Cria Ron

-et taisez-vous!! L'interrompit un cri dans la chambre,

-_silencio_!

Et les protestes de Ron et Hermione s'évaporèrent d'un seul coup… tous les deux fixaient la porte avec rage… il les avait vraiment laissés comme ça!? Abasourdis, ils se regardèrent puis la colère revient et ils détournèrent le regard… chacun était à un extrême du meuble… Hermione ramassa ses jambes… comme elle était allée faire le café dès qu'elle était entrée dans la maison, elle avait eu le temps de retirer sa cape… et sans cape, ni une chaude couverture sur elle, elle commençait à frissonner… Ron de son côté, revoyait toutes les malédictions qu'il connaissait pour les lancer sur ce foutu survivant dès l'aube! Il étira ses jambes, se couchant confortablement sur le fauteuil… si elle voulait rester là assise, pas lui! Il s'installa donc et s'enroula dans sa cape… il ferma les yeux et essaya de dormir… ce qui bien sûr, était impossible… il garda les yeux fermés pendant quinze bonnes minutes mais rien! C'était presque utopique vouloir dormir quand il entendait clairement les claquements des dents de sa meilleure amie… en soupirant, il se redressa et la vit… elle avait aussi fermé les yeux et essayait de dormir recroquevillée sur elle-même pour ainsi se donner un peu plus de chaleur… il leva les yeux au toit, exaspéré par son foutu mauvais caractère et enleva sa cape, rampa sans faire du bruit jusqu'à arriver à son côté (une pas très grande distance par rapport à sa taille) et posa sa cape sur ses épaules… avant qu'elle ouvre les yeux, il s'éloignait déjà d'elle…

Hermione ouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit quelque chose de chaud sur elle… Ron… elle fixa son dos et le vit se coucher en soupirant, disposé à dormir… il avait vraiment un dos large… protecteur… si accueillant… mais si entêté!!

-tu ne vas vraiment pas venir? S'entendit-elle demander,

Ron se redressa stupéfait,

-tu parles!? Il se toucha la gorge et eut un sourire railleur,

-minimum, il nous a laissé ça…

Il se recoucha sans plus… Hermione rampa un peu vers lui, le questionnant du regard… il n'avait pas répondu à sa question!

-quoi… demanda-t-il devant le regard insistant,

-je… t'ai posé une question… Ron la regarda encore un moment, puis se recoucha détournant son visage et fermant les yeux… elle entendit néanmoins un murmure agacé,

-c'est toi qui ne veux plus que j'y aille…

Elle eût l'air surprise et s'approcha de son visage… elle était encore à genoux et serra la cape contre elle…

-j'étais énervée…

Il sentit sa présence tout près de lui et leva les yeux avec un sourire amusé,

-tu envahis mon espace personnel…

Son rire enveloppa la pièce… c'était si bon entendre sa voix!

-tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi à n'importe quel moment Ronald! Il sourit et se raccommoda,

-mon spécialité Mione… murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux, lui signalant qu'il voulait dormir… s'espérant à la sentir s'éloigner, il fut surpris de la sentir remuer et s'installer contre lui… il ouvrit les yeux et la vit assise prête à se coucher… elle mit sa cape sur tous les deux et tourna son visage rencontrant son regard étourdi, elle sourit contente d'elle-même et se coucha,

-on a de la chance que tu sois si grand…

Une place idéale l'attendait sur son torse et elle s'y nicha en soupirant… Ron dut se mordre la langue pour éviter de faire une question idiote qui aurait pu tout briser… il se contenta donc de mettre son bras sur elle et de la serrer contre lui pour l'empêcher de tomber… Hermione sourit et s'y nicha encore plus… elle se retient tout juste à temps de lui faire savoir que comme il y avait une limite, elle ne tomberai pas… c'était le paradis être aussi près de lui, sentir son souffle chaud et ses mains tendres sur elle… doucement, elle leva son visage… il avait les yeux fermés et s'était penché sur elle… quelques unes de ses mèches rousses tombaient sur son front à elle… elle rigola doucement et se mit à jouer avec elles… un sourire se dessina sur le visage de son ami… il cala son menton sur son front et la serra contre lui de ses deux mains,

-dors petite fille… elle fit la grimace, boudeuse et ferma les yeux en soupirant,

-d'accord géant…

Elle le sentit rire et sourit encore plus… excellente idée celle de Harry! Ils restèrent un moment comme ça… savourant au maximum…

-dis… Hermione se redressa un peu,

-mm? Demanda Ron endormi,

-tu viendras? Il ouvrit les yeux avec effort et la regarda… elle avait l'air inquiet… il sourit adorablement avec son air ensommeillé, étira son bras et l'attira a lui, la raccommodant comme avant,

-Ron… supplia-t-elle, il rigola doucement et embrassa son front,

-bien sûr que j'irais petite Mione… elle eut un sourire étincelant et le frappa au torse légèrement boudeuse,

-arrête de me dire petite…

Ron prit son poing fermé, l'encercla de sa main et bailla,

-mais c'est mignon… le sommeil le gagnait peu à peu… déjà normalement il aimait passionnément dormir, mais en plus le faire avec Hermione dans ses bras, c'était tout simplement impossible d'y résister! Malheureusement, Hermione était tout à fait réveillée,

-qu'est-ce que qui est mignon? Il grogna et elle bougea,

-dis-moi ce qui est mignon! Réclama-t-elle comme une petite fille… il grogna encore plus fort et elle le secoua avec plus de vigueur… finalement, il répondit d'une voix fatiguée,

-les petites choses…

Elle sourit et recommença à le secouer, le faisant sourire sans pour autant qu'il digne ouvrir les yeux,

-donc je suis mignonne pour toi? Il rigola et ne répondit pas, la faisant froncer les sourcils… elle commença à le chatouiller,

-réponds! Il se tortilla essayant de reprendre ses petites mains… tous les deux rigolant à n'en plus pouvoir… somme toute, il arriva à les lui prendre d'une seule main, il la regarda, encore en riant doucement, dans les yeux avec une fausse mine d'exaspération,

-oui, je te trouve démoniquement mignonne! On peut dormir maintenant!?

Un sourire ravi lui répondit et elle remit sa tête contre son torse… elle entendit le soupir las de Ron et commença à sombrer aussi… la respiration de Ron devenait peu à peu régulière quand soudain elle rouvrit les yeux, gigotant jusqu'à le faire grogner,

-pourquoi démoniaque?

-ah non! S'écria agacé Ron en la plaquant contre lui,

-plus de question jusqu'à demain! DORS!

Hermione rit en se laissant faire et se laissa ENFIN bercer par les battement de cœur de son grand rouquin…

Harry referma doucement la porte de sa chambre, avant ayant pris le soin de rallumer la cheminée… ravi de son stratège, il alla aussi se coucher avec un grand sourire…


	8. Chapter 8

_C'est décidé, je déteste mon Internet! Deux jours que j'essaye de poster et rien! Rhaaaaa! Enfin… je le fais mieux de mon unif… sale truc… __Ici un petit appel pour quiconque aurait des idées pour ce séjour… j'en ai, mais bon, ça peut aider et surtout essayons de vous faire plaisir :P_

_En tout cas, voici voilà le 8ème chapitre, j'ai eu du mal! Vous étonnez pas sur la fin, c'est un truc auquel je joue souvent avec mes frères et soeurs... Espérant qu'il vous plaise toujours autant, je vous promet la suite pour dans pas longtemps! Enjoy!_

Harry, Hermione et Ron s'affairaient dans tout l'appartement, bouclant les valises et ramassant les affaires,

-où sont mes chaussettes!? Criait Ron depuis la cuisine… Harry sortit la tête de sa chambre et regarda dubitatif Hermione qui regardait vers la cuisine en secouant la tête d'un air exaspéré,

-Ronald Weasley, tu crois vraiment que tu vas les trouver dans la cuisine!? S'exclama-t-elle en allant vers la pièce… Harry la vit entrer et sourit en entendant un cri indigné,

-mais qu'est-ce que…!?

Ron sortit en courant de la cuisine avec un grand sourire et un sandwich, à peine fait, à la main… Harry rigola en le voyant passer, leur amie derrière lui, les mains sur les hanches,

-ah tu fais bien de te sauver!! Cria-t-elle s'arrêtant près d'un Harry hilare,

-tu te rends compte que monsieur n'aide pas au ménage parce qu'il n'a pas finit sa valise et que cependant il prend la peine de se faire à manger!? Pesta-t-elle vers Harry qui essaya de cacher son sourire et prendre un air aussi révolté que son amie,

-ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, il fera à manger… Ron ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec un sourire,

-mais tu en profites dis donc!

-mais bien sûr… assura Harry d'un air ravi,

Ron se croisa des bras en levant un sourcil,

-et je suppose que je ferais à manger juste quand c'est ton tour hein? Harry sourit tout content en hochant la tête…

-ta valise! Hurla Hermione, furieuse qu'ils changent de thème… Harry et Ron se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, laissant encore plus enragée leur amie,

-riez seulement bande de crétins! On va rater l'avion!

Les deux jeunes sorciers levèrent les yeux au toit de mécontentement… Harry se remit à raccommoder les coussins du salon en maugréant,

-ça c'est ta faute Hermione… on n'avait qu'à prendre un porteloin à la place d'un avion!

Hermione soupira agacée et récita comme elle le faisait depuis le matin,

-je t'ai déjà dit que le porteloin que Tonks a eut pour nous, nous servira en cas d'urgence! Par ailleurs, mes parents avaient déjà acheté les billets…

-on n'a qu'à transplaner… répondit boudeur Harry, encouragé par son ami qui hochait la tête en mordant dans son sandwich,

-Harry! Le transplanage à longue distance est extrêmement fatiguant et! Le coupa-t-elle voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à se plaindre,

-les risques de désarticulation s'élèvent à 70 dans ces cas là, de plus, inutile te dire que déjà si dans un cas d'urgence nous partons, la concentration ne sera pas dans son…

-c'est bon Mione!! S'exclama Ron interrompant le discours qui pouvait durer des heures,

-on ne transplanera pas… promis! Il lui fit un grand sourire coquin et Hermione eut beaucoup de mal à garder sa mine renfrognée… elle croisa les bras et se tourna vers Harry qui essayait d'aller discrètement à sa chambre,

-Harry… l'appela le rouquin en souriant de sa réaction… Harry se retourna la mine clairement en désaccord… Hermione appuya son regard et Ron haussa les épaules… il soupira, agacé,

-c'est promis… Hermione claqua des mains avec un gros sourire,

-bon cela fait… Ron, ta valise! Le roux sautilla jusqu'à sa chambre en chantonnant,

-j'ai presque fini! Hermione laissa tomber ses bras dans un geste fataliste,

-Ron… murmura-t-elle en se tenant la tête, abattue,

-tu es vraiment fatiguant…

Harry sourit amusé… la voix de Ron s'entendit renfrognée de la chambre,

-je te préfère quand tu dors Mione…

Automatiquement Hermione devint rouge tomate et encore plus (si possible) quand elle croisa le regard de Harry… elle se détourna rapidement, arrangeant les coussins déjà positionnés… Harry rigola doucement… en effet… le matin même, il s'était réveillé de bonne heure et avait pu être témoin d'une scène des plus insolites…

_flash back_

_Ron et Hermione dormaient paisiblement l'un contre l'autre… pendant la nuit, Ron avait gardé ses mains sur ses hanches, l'attirant à lui… et Hermione, les bras bientôt endoloris d'être pressés contre son torse, les avait glissés derrière son cou, posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son meilleur ami… doucement, elle commença à se réveiller… elle s'étira tel un chat, ouvrit les yeux et fut choquée par la proximité du visage du rouquin… un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle découvrit quelque tâches de rousseur qui ne partaient toujours pas (pour le grand damne du roux)lui donnant un air enfantin malgré sa grande carrure… elle passa un doigt sur sa joue blanche… c'était comme un aimant… sa main se promenant avec douceur sur ce visage, caressant les sourcils roux, ses yeux fermés, sa bouche à demi ouverte… ses fins doigts montèrent à nouveau vers ses cheveux, les emmêlant entre eux… tellement doux… ça faisait si longtemps que le désir d'y enfouir ses mains s'était ancré en elle… avec une sorte de paresse elle enlaça à nouveau son cou et ferma les yeux, voulant ainsi profiter jusqu'au dernier moment de ce rapprochement quand soudain,,_

_-tu tripotes ton meilleur ami maintenant? Souffla railleusement Harry avec un sourire coquin… Hermione ouvrit les yeux avec horreur s'empêchant par elle ne savait quel miracle de crier… Harry avait une tasse de café dans la main et se tenait débout en buvant, son sourire d'oreille à oreille ne fit qu'augmenter la gêne de la jeune sorcière qui n'arrivait même pas à fermer la bouche tellement elle était tétanisée… elle le vit se lever avec les yeux plein de malice et murmurer avec un clin d'œil,_

_-il est cinq heures… je vous réveille dans une heure…_

_Elle ne fut même pas capable de lui répondre et Harry retourna en riant doucement vers la cuisine… _

_fin flash back_

Hermione troublée, agitait sa baguette continuant à ranger sous les yeux rieurs de Harry qui la voyait rater pour la première fois les différents sorts de rangements… il soupira amusé… pourtant elle n'avait pas de quoi être gênée… un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en se rappelant…

_flash back_

_Harry se gratta la tête se retournant pour la millième fois dans son lit… il n'arrivait pas à dormir et pourtant avait sommeil! Peut-être les remords? Il sourit ravi… il était certain qu'ils s'en étaient bien sortis… enfin… peut-être… la curiosité l'emportant sur son sommeil, il se leva et ouvrit sa porte… il s'approcha lentement du fauteuil et les vit… ça c'était mieux passé que prévu! Il s'apprêtait à faire demi tour quand un petit bruit le fit se retourner…_

_Ron essaya de se retourner dans son lit mais quelque chose de chaud l'empêchait…il ouvrit les yeux avec mauvaise humeur et se rappela soudain de tout: la dispute, Harry le mauvais ami, le sadique, l'hystérique… puis, le blocage, la cape, Hermione… son petit corps contre le sien… Harry le saint, le béni, l'ami de l'âme et enfin… le sommeil… il remit en place une des boucles qui traversait son fin visage… ses yeux si expressifs, étincelants quand il l'énervait… il les embrassa avec douceur, la faisant bouger un peu… il caressa avec somme délicatesse sa joue et y posa un autre baiser… il tenait encore sa petite main sur la sienne et la serra tendrement contre son cœur… ses lèvres délicates s'ouvrirent dans un petit soupir et captèrent tout son attention… sans se rendre compte, il s'approchait inexorablement d'elles… son cœur battait à tout rompre et sa tête était comme embuée… il avait l'impression que soudain l'air était devenu bien lourd… son souffle rencontrait déjà ses si exquises espérances…_

_-tu devrais le faire quand elle est consciente… murmura Harry appuyé sur le rebord du fauteuil et regardant sans gêne le spectacle… Ron sursauta et fit grogner la jeune fille… il la regarda paniqué, priant pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas… il retint sa respiration jusqu'à la voir se recroqueviller contre lui avec un soupir… il soupira à son tour rassuré et jeta un regard meurtrier à son faux meilleur ami qui souriait…_

_-tu aurais regretté… répondit-il à sa question silencieuse… l'autre le regarda méchamment encore un moment avant de soupirer et serrer avec soin la tête de la jeune sorcière contre lui,_

_-j'arrivais pas à m'arrêter…_

_-j'ai vu! Répondit le brun en ricanant, il se redressa et lui fit signe de la main, _

_-j'ai enlevé la barrière… si tu veux, tu peux la réveiller et retourner dans vos lits…_

_Ron réfléchit un moment et se recoucha avec un sourire en coin, il ferma les yeux et répondit dans un murmure,_

_-nan… je suis fatigué…_

_Harry rigola et retourna dans sa chambre…_

_fin flash back_

-ça y est j'ai finit! Cria Ron… Harry et Hermione sourirent en se dirigeant vers le rouquin qui sortait déjà sa valise… il la mit à côté de celles de ses deux amis…

-voilà! Nous pouvons y aller! Dit-il d'un air enthousiaste, mettant sa cape noire… Harry l'arrêta dans son geste avec un air inquiet,

-Ron nous allons par voie moldue… tu ne peux pas mettre ta cape! Ron se tapa le front avec un sourire d'excuse,

-c'est vrai! Nous allons à Lara port! Il enleva sa cape et alla chercher un pull et un bonnet dans sa chambre… Hermione regarda inquiète Harry qui commençait à sérieusement se dire qu'il aurait mieux fait de l'aider à faire sa valise… il comprit, par le regard que lui lança son amie, qu'elle pensait la même chose… Ron revient en courant, il était totalement habillé en moldu et leur fit un grand sourire,

-voilà! Il commença à sortir les valises sans attendre de réponse… un tacsy (une voiture moldue) allait venir les chercher pour aller à Lara port (sûrement une sacrée femme pour que les moldus lui fassent un port!), c'était Harry qui avait demandé le service au matin via le feleton… il se sentait quand même honteux car si le malheureux moldu attendait là bas depuis six heures du matin… le pauvre… il hâta le pas et tira sa valise vers le petit parc devant chez eux… Hermione se mordait la lèvre, signe de nervosité et Harry se décida à éclaircir un peu les choses… il s'approcha de Ron en tirant sa valise,

-dis euh… Ron… Ron se retourna un peu… il tirait maintenant la valise d'Hermione,

-ouais? Ils étaient arrivés où la première valise se trouvait… il se redressa et commença à jeter des regards de tous les côtés pour voir où était le pauvre tacsy… il était peut-être parti? Il vit Hermione fermer las porte de leur appartement et discrètement lancer des sorts pour quiconque souhaiterait entrer… Harry continua,

-tu… tu as bien compris, non? Pour les valises…?

-mais bien sûr! S'exclama-t-il un peu vexé,

-dans la petite valise on met les trucs les plus importants et dans l'autre… ben… le reste…

-euh oui… mais…

-il est là! L'interrompit une Hermione nerveuse en faisant signe à un taxi d'approcher… le conducteur sortit et parla avec elle… Ron et Harry en profitèrent pour mettre les trois valises dans le coffre et Hermione leur fit signe d'entrer… elle s'assit à côté de Harry qui était entré le premier dans le siège arrière… elle mit son sac à dos sur ses genoux et fit un peu de place pour Ron qui devait arriver… mais elle leva les yeux et son cœur se glaça quand elle le vit fixer le taxiste d'un air gêné,

-euh… excusez de vous avoir fait attendre tout ce temps… je trouvais pas mes chaussettes… il lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse et entra aussi après un signe de la tête… Hermione avait les yeux écarquillés et Harry hésitait entre rire ou pleurer… finalement, après une courte hésitation, le conducteur entra et redémarra sans dire mot… néanmoins il jetait des petits coups d'œil au grand gars bizarre… qui bien sûr le remarqua et se pencha vers la petite brune à côté de lui, d'un air agacé,

-ben quoi… je me suis déjà excusé… il avait l'air tellement blessé que Hermione se contenta de lever les yeux au toit avec un sourire, tandis que le roux fixait bien dans les yeux le taxiste qui, paniqué, alla plus vite…

-les moldus sont quand même fous hein… riait Ron en faisant un tour sur lui-même pour tout voir… ils venaient de passer les contrôles et même s'ils s'étaient un peu perdu avec tous les papiers… tout c'était bien passé! Harry rayonnait en montrant des détails amusants à son ami en expliquant les pourquoi ce qui faisait éclater de rire le roux à chaque fois… Hermione les regarda avec un tendre sourire et soupira, un peu rassurée… elle avait un peu paniqué pour les papiers mais M. Weasley s'était occupé de tout (très ravi) et les papiers moldus de Ron étaient parfaitement en ordre, bien que cela n'ait pas aidé au grand rouquin, qui finalement, excédé par tous les papiers différents, les donna tous au contrôleur en lui disant de choisir… ils attendaient maintenant la dernière des révisions pour monter à l'avion (fascination de Ron)… l'heure arriva enfin et il se dirigèrent vers la grande porte d'embarquement… un policier commença à fouiller leurs affaires… Hermione et Harry regardaient du coin de l'œil le sac à dos de Ron… jusqu'à maintenant rien d'anormal… bien sûr qu'avoir un petit chaudron était pour le moins insolite, mais rien d'alarmant… bien sûr, le fait d'avoir des parchemins et des plumes d'oiseau était suspicieux, mais rien de dangereux… chacun fait la collection de ce qu'il veut! Ron souriait encore et toujours et Harry et Hermione retenaient leur respiration… Harry étouffa une plainte horrifiée et Hermione faillit s'évanouir quand lentement le policier sortit du sac un bout de bois…

-monsieur? Demanda-t-il…

-oui? Répondit Ron, les sourcils froncés de voir ainsi traitée sa précieuse baguette…

-une branche monsieur?

-une branche!? S'indigna le roux,

-c'est du bois de saule, 30cm avec un poil de queue de licorne!

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains… cela avait était trop beau! Le policier faisait des signes aux autres policiers et mit ses mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement,

-écoutez monsieur… je vais vous demander de me suivre…

Ron était hors de lui et des petites étincelles jaillirent du bout de sa baguette faisant sursauter encore plus de monde,

-rendez-moi ma baguette!

Harry se mit entre eux, essayant de les calmer tous les deux…

-écoutez! C'est la première fois qu'il prend l'avion et…

Il jeta un regard suppliant au policier qui regarda une dernière fois le grand rouquin… il hocha la tête au brun qui eut l'air soulagé et montra la baguette qu'il tenait en main,

-mais ça… ça ne passe pas…

Hermione se mordit la lèvre,

-monsieur c'est un porte bonheur…

-non mademoiselle, je suis désolé mais vous ne pouvez pas l'amener!

Ron serra les poings,

-je ne vais nulle part sans ma baguette!

-et si je m'occupais de vous? Demanda une voix polie derrière eux… les trois jeunes se tournèrent vers un homme imposant qui les regardait la mine sérieuse et renfrognée, mais les yeux pleins d'amusement… il prit la baguette avec soin et fit signe à son collègue de continuer les fouilles… suivit des trois amis, il entra dans un bureau et ferma la porte derrière eux… s'avançant vers Ron, il lui tendit sa baguette,

-des sorciers hein? Rigola-t-il, tous les trois poussèrent un soupir… enfin en terrain connu! Le bonhomme rigola encore, son regard se fixa sur Harry qui plaqua, par habitude, ses cheveux sur son front,

-et pas n'importe lesquels… murmura-t-il surpris,

-par la barbe de Merlin! Harry Potter! Il eut un énorme sourire et alla serrer sa main et celle de ses amis,

-monsieur Potter ce sera un honneur vous aider!

Harry eut un petit sourire… il ne s'habituerai jamais à ce genre d'éloges… l'homme mettait déjà la baguette dans une long boîte qu'il rétréci jusqu'à qu'elle aie la taille d'un bille, il la mit alors dans une des poches du manteau du rouquin en souriant satisfait,

-voilà messieurs… et dames! Rajouta-il avec un clin d'œil pour Hermione qui rougit timidement… l'homme les accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'embarcation faisant signe à ses collègues que tout était résolu… il tendit la main vers eux pour les saluer une dernière fois,

-ayez un agréable voyage…

Ils le remercièrent allégrement et entrèrent… le vol se passa bien… même si après cinq minutes, Ron en avait assez des nuages… protestant qu'avec son balai il pouvait les voir d'aussi près! Finalement, il s'endormit sur l'épaule de son ami, après avoir été dégoûté par la nourriture qu'on lui servit,

-pire que celle de Harry! S'était-il surpris, faisant rigoler Hermione…

Enfin le vol prenait fin! Ron et Harry regardaient attentifs par la fenêtre… la ville se faisait de plus en plus claire… au moment de l'atterrissage, Hermione leur avait prit la main et mordant ses lèvres et fermant les yeux, les avait pratiquement broyées jusqu'à que l'appareil ne bouge plus… Ron massa sa main échangeant malgré tout un sourire amusé avec Harry,

-et elle n'a pas encore sentit la feinte de Wronski!

Ils allèrent chercher leurs valises et Ron et Harry supplièrent Hermione de les laisser aller voir une dernière fois l'avion… elle soupira en s'asseyant,

-allez- y les enfants mais dépêchez-vous!

Les deux jeunes sorciers partirent en courant et riant, la faisant sourire tendrement… elle avait oublié que c'était aussi la première fois que Harry prenait l'avion… sûrement il les avait vus en image, mais jamais en vrai… d'ailleurs… c'était aussi a première fois qu'il sortait de l'Angleterre… son sourire se transforma en moue, elle et Ron s'étaient promis qu'une fois tout finit, ils allaient prendre un malin plaisir à se venger des Dursley! On ne s'en prend pas impunément à ses amis! Elle se leva en les apercevant revenir avec un sourire extasié aux lèvres…

Chacun prit sa valise et sortirent… Harry laissa Ron regarder de tous les côtés pour voir les parents d'Hermione, de loin c'était lui le plus grand… il sourit en le voyant tourner sur lui-même, une main sur le front en plissant les yeux et s'apprêtait à dire à Hermione de regarder quand il la vit appeler un taxi,

-Hermione qu'est-ce que…? Un doute s'installa en lui… Ron n'avait rien trouvé et regardait sans comprendre ses deux amis,

-tes parents savent que tu es ici?

Ron vit Hermione rougir légèrement avant de murmurer,

-euh… montez! Elle se dépêcha de monter dans la voiture… Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard inquiet et après avoir monté les trois valises montèrent à leur tour… Hermione donna l'adresse et la voiture démarra…

-mes parents avaient réservé des places pour que je vienne mais c'était dans une date un peu passée… j'ai simplement demandé à Ginny d'aller payer à ma place l'amende et ce matin, Coq est venu avec un lettre d'elle et les billets me disant que tout était en ordre… expliqua-t-elle en fixant ses genoux,

-comment a-t-elle réussit à faire tout ça si tôt le matin? Demanda Harry ahuri… Hermione soupira en lançant un regard bien significatif à Ron,

-je te rappelle qu'on est sortis vers une heure… donc, elle a eut tout le matin pour le faire…

-mais c'est quand même incroyable d'arriver à changer tout ça pour la même journée, se borna Harry en levant les sourcils… Hermione rougit et eut l'air gênée… elle regarda le paysage qui passait par la fenêtre… mais sentant le regard des deux garçons, leva les yeux au ciel exaspérée,

-Ginny sait se montrer très dissuasive… contents?

-non sûrement pas! Dit Harry avec rage,

-tu es en train de me dire qu'elle leur fait du charme? Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne sentait pas ce petit monstre au creux de son estomac!

-pas du charme, genre ce que tu imagines Harry! Répondit-elle agacée,

-et pas que lui! Marmonna Ron entre ses dents, le regard aussi énervé que celui de Harry… Hermione soupira et expliqua comme si elle parlait à deux enfants,

-écoutez… elle ne met pas des minijupes ou des décolletés énormes si c'est ce que vous imaginez… et au grand soupir qu'ils poussèrent et l'air nettement plus soulagé qu'ils affichèrent, c'était sûrement le cas… elle sourit de leur réaction,

-il suffit d'être très gentille et sourire timidement… Harry et Ron la regardèrent sans comprendre… elle soupira pour l'énième fois et regarda le rétroviseur… le garçon qui conduisait regarda juste à ce moment là et pu croiser les magnifiques yeux marrons qu'elle baissa rapidement avec un petit sourire… il rougit en regardant encore une fois, mais le brune ne regarda plus vers lui… Harry et Ron restèrent la bouche ouverte durant la scène, Hermione avait l'air triomphale,

-vous voyez!? Même moi j'y arrive!

Ron cloua un regard plus noir que la mort au pauvre conducteur et se tourna vers Hermione,

-tu… tu as fait du charme au chauffeur!!? S'ingurgita-t-il, son ami à côté de lui n'avait pas non plus l'air ravi… Hermione laissa tomber les bras d'un air fataliste,

-oh vous êtes débiles! Et le reste du chemin se passa en silence… Ron jetant des sales coups d'oeils au pauvre garçon et Harry regardant par la fenêtre les sourcils froncés… ils arrivèrent enfin devant une petite maison blanche et le taxi s'arrêta… ils sortirent les valises et Hermione remercia en payant au taxiste qui partit après un dernier regard…

-allez venez! Dit-elle enthousiaste essayant de les faire regagner leur bonne humeur… ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la porte d'un pas incertain… devant celle-ci, Hermione fixa la poignée en respirant profondément et remit deux fois sa mèche rebelle derrière son oreille… Ron sourit la taquinant,

-nerveuse Mione? Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourie et frappa sur le bois… ils attendirent quelques instant et elle frappa plus fermement… toujours rien… Harry regarda à travers la vitre et vit que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes… il se tourna hésitant vers sa jeune amie qui frappait maintenant un peu désespérée… elle pu voir le regard que ses deux amis échangeaient et murmura en s'approchant d'une des fenêtres,

-peut-être qu'ils n'entendent pas… elle donna des petits coups… toujours rien… Harry s'était doucement approché d'elle et mit sa main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter, mais elle continua en murmurant,

-ils doivent être à l'étage…

-Mione… je crois qu'ils ne sont pas là… murmura Ron près d'elle… elle se retourna d'un seul coup les yeux remplis de larmes et hors d'elle,

-tais-toi! Ils sont là! Je le sais!

-Mione, ils ne sont pas là! Une larme coula sur sa joue et il se pressa d'ajouter:

-pour l'instant!

-ils sont peut-être simplement sortis… approuva Harry avec un doux sourire… Hermione hocha la tête en séchant du dos de la main ses larmes,

-oui… elle se força à sourire et redressa la tête,

-on les attend sur le pallier?

-bien sûr! Répondirent ses deux amis avec un grand sourire… ils commencèrent à marcher vers celui-ci, quand Ron sentit qu'elle tirait de sa manche… il se tourna pour la voir rougir et dire d'une petite voix,

-je suis désolée pour toute à l'heure…

Ron sourit et ébouriffa ses cheveux,

-ne t inquiète pas… ils rejoignirent Harry qui était déjà commodément assis… Ron s'assit de l'autre côté, laissant ainsi une place pour Hermione entre eux, il eut un sourire en coin,

-Hermione qui perd son sang froid! La railla-t-il la faisant lever les yeux au ciel et rigoler avec Harry,

-Ron, toi tu me fais _toujours_ perdre mon sang froid! Lui rappela-t-elle, le faisant rire à son tour…

Deux heures étaient passées et Hermione continuait à leur raconter avec un maximum de détails tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire… Ron tenta de cacher son bâillement en vain et Hermione sourit…

-je te fatigue?

Ron sourit aussi… ça faisait longtemps que Harry s'était endormi lui,

-nan… jamais…

Hermione leva un sourcil, pas convaincue ce qui le fit rire,

-tu ne me fatigues pas Mione… redit-il avec ce même sourire, il fit mine de réfléchir et dit pensif,

-peut-être exaspérer serait le mot…

Hermione tapa son bras en riant… il attrapa sa main et la tira vers lui pour ainsi pouvoir l'éteindre… elle soupira de bien être et posa sa tête contre son épaule… ça ne faisait que quelques heures, mais ce geste l'avait énormément manqué… elle le vit lever le visage vers le ciel gris… sa main se leva pour caresser délicatement la mâchoire au dessus d'elle et dit en souriant en coin,

-il se peut qu'il neige…

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et Ron ri de bon cœur, réveillant Harry qui se tourna vers lui sans comprendre,

-oh oui !!! Il neigera et on glissera avec des bois accrochés aux pieds! Rigola-t-il de plus belle… Hermione s'était séparée de lui et rigolait doucement, tandis que Harry levait aussi son regard vers le ciel… il souffla sur ses mains pour les réchauffer,

-peut-être la nuit… il faut qu'il fasse un peu plus froid… Ron hocha la tête, l'air toujours aussi amusé, et enfonça bien son bonnet sur sa tête,

-moi je trouve qu'il fait suffisamment froid… Hermione se toucha le nez avec une grimace,

-mon nez est gelé… et mes oreilles! Continua-t-elle les touchant aussi… Ron rigola en les touchant à son tour…

-c'est vrai! CRAC! Il imita le bruit de quelque chose qui se cassa faisant rire ses deux amis, il se leva en sautillant et montrant sa main d'un air faussement apeuré,

-j'ai les oreilles de Mione! Harry sourit… quand Ron en avait marre d'être assis, il pouvait vraiment inventer n'importe quoi pour bouger… à sa grande surprise, Hermione se leva aussi et se mit à sauter pour atteindre la main que le rouquin levait,

-rende-les-moi! Riait-elle… bientôt demandant de l'aide à Harry qui jusqu'à ce moment était resté assis souriant devant les enfantillages de ses amis… fallait dire que s'amuser tranquillement sans soucis ne leur était pas souvent arrivé… il se leva, décidé à s'amuser aussi… ils étaient maintenant dans le petit jardin et riaient tellement qu'ils n'entendirent pas le bruit d'une voiture qui arrivait… Ron faisait des gestes pour esquiver un Harry plus que remonté…

-n'oublie pas que je suis gardien Harry… railla-t-il en l'esquivant encore une fois,

-un piètre gardien… souffla Harry en fonçant sur lui, Ron l'esquiva en riant,

-meilleur que toi comme attrapeur en tout cas! Harry ri en se retournant,

-s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose à attraper!

Ron fit semblant de faire sautiller quelque chose dans sa main et répondit avec un rire coquin,

-il y a les oreilles de Mione…

Harry rigola et son sourire s'accentua quand il vit venir derrière Ron une Hermione discrète qui lui faisait signe de se taire… Elle sauta sur lui avec un cri et il eut juste le temps de reculer et de tendre la main pour l'empêcher de tomber… elle se retrouva penchée sur l'herbe, Ron lui serrant la taille d'une main, l'autre élevée le plus haut qu'il pouvait pour l'empêcher de « les » prendre… il la remit sur ses pieds et elle recula pour être près de Harry qui le regardait avec ce même air de défi, Ron eut un sourire vainqueur en les provocant,

-allez les nains!

Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard décidé et au même temps avec un cri de guerre se lancèrent sur lui, l'encerclant d'abord des côtés opposés pour en suite se jeter sur lui… s'il n'était pas possible de le battre en hauteur, ce serait alors par terre! Ron se retrouva donc plaqué au sol, Harry sur ses jambes et Hermione sur son torse à califourchon… il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que celle-ci se précipita sur ses mains et faisant semblant de reprendre quelque chose s'écria,

-ça c'est à moi! Puis fit semblant de les accrocher avec une mine réjouie,

-merci!

Ron rigola de son air vainqueur ne pensant même pas à se redresser, suivit de Harry qui massait sa mâchoire douloureuse d'avoir reçu le genou du rouquin…

-Hermione? Entendirent-ils derrière eux…


	9. Chapter 9

_Niark, niark:D Voilà le chapitre 9! Je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant, j'espère que vous apprécierez aussi! Looool, moi c'est la typique réaction que mon père et mes frères ont, mais chuuut, ils disent que non! ;) _

_La dernière fois j'avais oublié mais MIL MERCIS à: Fanaloka, Demenciae, Meliasan, Emmi la beletinette, Tsukieina et Heronary... voilà! Enjoy et à bientôt pour la suite!_

La jeune sorcière retourna la tête à l'appel de son prénom et découvrit ses parents qui la regardaient effarés,

-Hermione… murmura son père en laissant tomber les petits sacs qu'il portait… Hermione se leva sans pouvoir détacher son regard d'eux, deux ans! Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes,

-Hermione! Cria sa mère en courant vers elle les bras tendus… Hermione courut pour se jeter aussi dans ses bras… une étreinte qui l'avait cruellement manquée pendant toutes ces années… toutes les deux pleurant et riant sous l'œil attendrit de ses amis et de son père qui s'impatientait de la prendre aussi dans ses bras… finalement sa mère s'écarta en caressant son visage pour laisser la place à son père qui l'étreignit avec force la soulevant sur les pointes de pieds,

-tu m'as tellement manqué princesse! Murmura-t-il… Hermione s'écarta de lui et lui fit un merveilleux sourire,

-toi aussi papa… elle le serra encore dans ses bras en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue… M. Granger se sépara d'elle en lui tapotant la tête avec tendresse et se tourna vers les deux garçons qui s'étaient relevés pour les saluer…

-Harry et Ron, n'est-ce pas?

-oui monsieur, bonjour… salua Harry en serrant sa main, le père d'Hermione lui fit un léger sourire et se tourna vers Ron,

-bonjour monsieur… il le salua aussi et les regarda avec un air surpris,

-vous avez bien grandit tous les deux! Surtout toi… dit-il en regardant Ron qui rigola doucement en hochant la tête… Hermione vint vers eux accompagnée de sa mère, les deux avec un sourire radieux… Mme Granger les salua aussi mais beaucoup plus émue… en effet, voyant Ron elle eut l'air agréablement surprise et se tourna vers sa fille avec un clin d'œil qui fit paniquer la jeune brune,

-maman!

Sa mère eut un énorme sourire et se retourna à nouveau vers Ron qui n'avait rien compris, elle le serra dans ses bras en le complimentant,

-tu es devenu un très bel homme mon chéri, ma fille a raison!

Hermione faillit se mordre la langue et fit des grands yeux à sa mère qui l'ignora royalement,

-ah oui? Répondit Ron avec un sourire ravi et séducteur en croisant le regard d'Hermione qui essayait de garder un air calme,

-merci bien… dit-il finalement en se retournant vers la petite femme qui lui tapota allégrement le bras pour ensuite se tourner ver Harry qui lui sourit aussi,

-désolé… je ne suis pas aussi grand que lui… dit-il coquin,

-mais pas moins imposant et intéressant, crois-moi! Harry rit franchement en la serrant aussi dans ses bras…

-allez, allez! Tous à l'intérieur! Se reprit-elle en poussant tout le monde à l'intérieur de la maison… M. Granger les aida à faire entrer les valises, justement quand Ron se redressait pour le remercier…

-AH! Cria-t-il en se reculant vivement quand une boule orange faillit l'écharper pendant son vol plané pour atterrir dans les bras d'une Hermione ravie,

-Pattenrond! Le chat se mit à ronronner en se frottant contre ses bras, tandis qu'elle le caressait en s'avançant vers le salon,

-mon petit minou tout mignon… je t'ai manqué hein? Ron l'imita en grimaçant la suivant aussi au salon, il se tourna vers Harry qui rigolait doucement,

-tu as vu? Rancunier le monstre hein!? Ça Fait quatre ans pourtant! Maugréa-t-il de mauvaise humeur,

-asseyez-vous… les invita Mme Granger venant déjà avec du chocolat chaud pour le grand plaisir de Ron qui but une gorgée en se délectant de la saveur, il se tourna vers Hermione qui l'épiait du coin de l'œil,

-maintenant je sais de qui elle le fait aussi bien! Hermione sourit en rougissant et en buvant sans se retourner,

-c'est moi qui lui ai appris… se renfrogna M. Granger en essayant néanmoins de sourire,

-oh! Ben c'est toujours aussi bien, répondit le rouquin avec son éternel sourire,

-Hermione t'a déjà fait du chocolat chaud? Demanda Mme Granger avec un regard surpris vers sa fille,

-tous les matins… répondit-il

-et ben ça… dit-elle avec un large sourire faisant rougir un peu plus la jeune fille qui essayait de donner toute sa concentration au chat sur ses genoux,

-ma fille te fait à déjeuner tous les matins!? S'enquit son mari le visage blême en jetant des regards paniqués vers sa petite fille,

-ben on habite ensemble… la couleur qui était partit du visage de M. Granger revient d'un seul coup, ils serra les poings… déjà il avait eu du mal à se retenir de se jeter sur lui en voyant son petit bout de chou sur son torse et les deux riant comme si c'était quelque chose d'habituel, mais si en plus il se vantait que sa sirène lui faisait à manger tous les jours alors que pour lui ce n'était que pour son anniversaire, il allait avoir du mal à ne pas le foutre dehors à grands coups de pieds dans le…

-il fait un peu froid hein? L'interrompit sa femme dans ses pensées… elle avait remarqué son état et avait un sourire gêné… sa petite fille chérie et le grand dadais roux commencèrent à chercher dans leurs sacs, le gentil brun ricana,

-plus vite comme ça… il pointa un doigt sur la cheminée et à l'instant le feu s'alluma,

-en effet… ça va plus vite… sourit Ron en sortant enfin la minuscule boîte où sa baguette se trouvait, il la tendit à Harry qui la prit dans ses mains… Hermione s'agenouilla devant lui et sourit en fixant ses prunelles, Harry soupira gêné,

-tu sais bien que je n'aime pas quand tu regardes…

-oui mais j'en ai besoin pour mon investigation… répondit-elle avec un large sourire faisant rire Ron qui les regardait amusé, Hermione lui tendit son chat pour mieux se positionner,

-prends-le un moment Ron… celui-ci eu une moue de dégoût,

-le monstre? Hermione leva les yeux au toit et le mit dans ses bras,

-tu le prends et c'est tout! Autant que Ron, le chat eu l'air ravi de ces nouveaux bras et lui planta ses griffes avec rage… M. Granger eut grand mal à ne pas lancer un bravo à l'animal tandis que Ron serrait les dents pour ne pas crier… comme Hermione était toute concentrée, il sourit vengeur et lui tira la queue avec force le faisant pousser un miaulement terrible, Hermione se tourna tout d'un coup vers lui, Harry avait finit et lui tendit sa baguette avec une moue de reproche,

-qu'est-ce qui s'est passé!? S'exclama-t-elle en prenant le chat dans ses bras, Ron prit le soin de faire une moue innocente,

-je crois que tu lui manquais…

Harry secoua la tête avec un sourire, Hermione plissa les yeux en caressant la tête de Pattenrond qui ronronnait maintenant,

-je ne crois pas un mot Weasley…

Ron lui fit un énorme sourire et donna son bras à Harry, qui d'un geste nonchalant agita sa baguette pour faire disparaître les marques laissées, il sourit en voyant Hermione lui lancer un dernier regard noir à son ami avant d'aller s'asseoir,

-maman elles sont où nos chambres? Je ne supporte plus de le voir! Elle détourna le visage faisant sourire ses deux amis, M. Granger la prit au mot en lui prenant la main et la faisant lever,

-viens ma chérie c'est à l'étage! Hermione eu l'air confuse, c'était une blague! Sa mère eu une moue réprobatrice et se leva aussi,

-venez les garçons… elle leur fit signe de la suivre, son mari avait déjà tiré leur fille jusqu'à l'étage,

-Ron! Les valises! Cria Hermione de l'étage,

-c'est bon! Répondit Ron en pointant sa baguette au dessus de son dos,

-_locomotor borda_! Aussitôt les valises se mirent à flotter derrière la petite procession, M. Granger ouvrit la première porte du couloir,

-il y a une chambre pour les garçons et une pour toi chérie…

-merci papa…

Ron et Harry entrèrent dans la chambre… il n'y avait qu'un lit pas fait et on pouvait voir une fine couche de poussière sur les meubles… Ron posa les valises en regardant d'un œil critique la pièce,

-vous excuserez… je n'ai pas nettoyé mais donnez-moi une heure et…

-pas de problème madame! L'interrompit Ron en souriant, il échangea un regard avec Harry qui sourit à son tour en levant comme lui sa baguette,

-_recurvite_! Dit Ron et tous les meubles se mirent à se secouer faisant tomber la poussière qui disparaissait avant de tomber au sol… il pointa sa baguette vers les valises qui s'ouvrirent d'elles mêmes, rangeant les vêtements et les chaussures dans l'armoire… il sourit devant l'air d'Hermione qui avait croisé ses bras et le regardait en plissant les yeux avec sa typique moue mi-souriante, mi-agacée,

-si tu rangeais toujours ta chambre comme ça Ronald!

-mais si je faisais ça je ne pourrais plus voir cette moue… répondit-il en lui tirant la joue avec un sourire narquois… Hermione lui donna une tape sur la main en s'empêchant de rigoler,

-OH! Les interrompit la voix de Mme Granger, ils se retournèrent juste quand Harry faisait que le lit se dédouble… satisfait celui-ci se tourna vers Ron qui leva les mains en riant,

-c'est bon tu m'as vaincu! Harry rigola en gardant sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon,

-ça m'évitera de descendre le matelas du grenier! Sourit M. Granger en tapotant gentiment sur le dos du brun… Ron se tourna vers Hermione avec un sourire mais fut surpris de la trouver perdue dans ses pensées… soudain il la vit relever la tête sans pour autant laisser d'avoir les yeux dans le vide,

-maman, papa… vous me montrez ma chambre? Ses parents se regardèrent entre eux… soudain l'ambiance était devenue plus tendue… pourquoi? Le couple Granger hocha la tête et lui firent signe de les suivre… ils sortirent de la pièce et Hermione inspira en fermant les yeux pendant un moment avant de faire un pas pour sortir… Ron mit une main pour la bloquer,

-Mione… qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Harry s'était aussi rapproché,

-tu vas bien? Demanda celui-ci inquiet… Hermione regarda ses deux amis et sourit avec tendresse, elle leur prit la main et les serra comme essayant d'y trouver de la force,

-je… je vais bien… elle releva la tête et sourit en les lâchant,

-j'ai seulement besoin de mettre les choses au clair… mais… tout vas bien… après un dernier sourire qui se voulut rassurant, elle sortit et ferma la porte…

Ron se tourna vers son ami qui fixait encore la porte,

-je ne sais pas toi… mais justement quand elle me dit que tout va bien, je ne la crois pas…

-oui… murmura Harry d'un air pensif…

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils attendaient dans la chambre… Ron était couché sur le dos à travers un des lits et il jouait avec sa baguette, faisant flotter quelque chose dans tous les sens… Harry qui était couché aussi le regarda en soupirant,

-je ne crois pas qu'Hermione appréciera que tu joues de la sorte avec Pattenrond…

Ron ricana en laissant libre le chat qui tomba sur lui toutes griffes dehors,

-ailleuh!! Sale monstre au poil roux! Grogna-t-il en jetant des coussins sur le félin qui s'échappait en vitesse sous les rires de Harry, soudain deux bras soulevèrent le chat, lui épargnant les coussins que Ron avait lancés,

-c'est de toi que tu parles je parie! Grogna à son tour Hermione furieuse,

-Mione! Vous avez fini! S'exclama Ron tout content, la brune plissa les yeux,

-ne change pas de thème Ronald Weasley! Harry rigola et Ron croisa les bras d'un air fâché,

-je change de thème si je veux! Ça fait une heure qu'on attend! D'ailleurs trois, si on compte celles que dehors nous nous sommes gelés le… il s'arrêta voyant les yeux de son amie se remplir des larmes, il se pressa d'ajouter paniqué,

-mais on s'en fout! Qu'est-ce que c'est trois heures et un peu de froid hein!? Allez Mione… pardon!

À sa plus grande horreur elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle… Ron lança un regard de frayeur à Harry qui s'était levé inquiet et avançait vers eux… elle essayait tant bien que mal d'arrêter ses larmes avec ses petites mains, mais elles redoublaient…

-Hermione… qu'as tu dis à tes parents? Ron se tendit d'un seul coup, il regarda Harry qui se passait une main lasse dans ses cheveux désordonnés en soupirant… puis se tourna vers Hermione qui enfouillait son visage baigné en larmes dans les poils doux de Pattenrond qui miaulait comme accompagnant son désarroi… Ron serra les dents et énervé sortit en trombe sous les regards surpris de ses deux amis… il se trouva dans les couloirs et commença à ouvrir les différentes portes en regardant à l'intérieur d'un geste impatient,

-Ron arrête c'est…

Hermione et Harry le suivaient tant bien que mal, mais Ron furieux et décidé, voyant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre au deuxième étage, descendait déjà les escaliers,

-Ron! L'appela Hermione essayant de lui faire entendre raison, mais fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit quand elle vit Harry passer devant elle pour rejoindre son ami avec ce même air décidé,

-Harry!?

Les deux sorciers entrèrent en bourrasque à la cuisine où la mère de leur amie pleurait dans les bras de son mari… ils se séparèrent en les voyant arriver et Mme Granger essaya de sourire,

-vous… vous avez faim? Ses lèvres tremblèrent et les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité… elle cacha son visage avec ses mains tremblantes… son époux la tenait des épaules craignant qu'elle ne s'affaisse… Ron marcha doucement vers elle… lentement sa main se leva pour écarter avec délicatesse ses mains… avec la même douceur, il releva son menton faisant ainsi voir le visage ruisselant de larmes… il l'enveloppa de son regard azur et elle murmura en pleurant,

-ma… ma petite fille… elle…

Ron secoua la tête toujours sans la quitter du regard,

-il n'arrivera rien à votre fille… dit-il avec conviction, il lui fit un sourire et l'aida à s'asseoir mettant un genou à terre pour être à son hauteur,

-ce que nous faisons… est certes dangereux… pour vous dire la vérité… je ne suis pas sûr de plusieurs choses, mais si de quelque chose je n'ai pas l'ombre d'un doute Mme… c'est qu'à votre fille rien ne lui arrivera et… que nous vaincrons…

Il sentit une main sur son épaule et sourit en relevant la tête,

-c'est une promesse Mme… murmura Harry à son tour en souriant convaincu… la pauvre femme les regarda tous les deux et finit par sourire aussi… un sanglot s'entendit derrière eux, ils se tournèrent vers Hermione qui pleurait doucement en les regardant… Ron se redressa en souriant,

-Mione!? Nous venons de consoler ta mère, maintenant toi!? Il se tourna vers Harry qui marchait aussi vers sa meilleure amie aussi en souriant,

-ça vient peut-être de famille? Railla celui-ci… Hermione rigola en pleurant ce qui fit encore plus sourire ses amis… Ron écarta ses cheveux,

-tu vas étouffer et on pourra pas tenir notre promesse… la gronda-t-il gentiment… maintenant, elle riait franchement,

-vous êtes… insupportables… et idiots…

-c'est qu'elle est gentille! Murmura avec ironie le rouquin,

-mais… qu'est-ce que je vous adore! Fini-t-elle les serrant tous les deux dans ses bras… Harry sourit en murmurant à son ami,

-je préfère ça… pas toi? Ron rigola en la serrant tout comme Harry dans ses bras… les parents d'Hermione regardaient le trio avec un sourire attendri… Mme Granger dit en souriant la voix encore tremblante,

-on va manger! Tous se tournèrent vers elle et son époux demanda railleur en haussant les sourcils,

-tu as fait la cuisine!?

-euh… elle rougit, mais dit déjà en se tournant vers ses casseroles en soulevant ses manches,

-donnez-moi deux heures et tout est prêt!

Harry marcha vers elle en échangeant un regard malicieux avec Hermione,

-j'ai une meilleure idée… Ron qui au mot « manger » avait eu un sourire, se tourna boudeur vers son meilleur ami, mais le brun l'ignora en continuant,

-avez-vous déjà mangé quelque chose cuisiné par un sorcier?

-euh… non… dirent surpris les époux Granger en échangeant un regard,

-Harry… l'interrompit Ron en souriant en coin,

-de notoriété aussi publique que ta cicatrice est le fait que tu cuisines comme un pied…

-merci Ron… dit Harry avec ironie, Ron sourit innocemment en lui tapotant l'épaule… Harry soupira et continua,

-évidemment je sais tout ça… c'est pourquoi… il poussa Ron vers le four en souriant narquois,

-tu le feras! Ron regarda sans comprendre ses deux amis qui souriaient amusés… il sourit à son tour en retroussant ses manches et agitant déjà sa baguette,

-dix minutes!

Harry parlait avec les époux Granger dans le salon,

-il fera vraiment la cuisine dans dix minutes? Demanda de mauvaise grâce M. Granger, Harry sourit en faisant mine de réfléchir,

-non… en trente je crois… il semblait pensif et surtout très amusé,

-comment ça?

-c'est parce que Hermione est avec lui… la réaction de M. Granger ne se fit pas attendre, d'un seul bond il était débout et courait presque à la cuisine… il ouvrit néanmoins en douceur la porte et sentit qu'on lui jetait un sceau d'eau froide…

À l'intérieur, Ron avait autour de lui différentes casseroles qui friraient, battaient ou mélangeaient par elles-mêmes… avec sa baguette, qu'il agitait avec nonchalance, il faisait en sorte que des œufs se cassent en deux et que les coquilles aillent direct à la poubelle… mais, c'était surtout son autre main qui inquiétait M. Granger… en effet, Ron riait en dépoussiérant la farine qu'Hermione avait essayé d'utiliser pour faire un gâteau,

-je t'avais dit de me laisser faire… lui rappela-t-il, il tapotait ses cheveux tandis qu'elle soupirait boudeuse avec à la main, un récipient plein de farine où les jaunes des œufs allaient se mettre,

-je voulais seulement essayer…

Ron rigola doucement en remettant quelques boucles derrière son oreille,

-enfin autre chose que je fais mieux que toi on dirait…

-OH! S'indigna Hermione en plissant les yeux et tapant sur la main du rouquin et M. Granger eut toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de crier son approbation,

-pourquoi il faut toujours que tu gâches tout Weasley!?

-mais je n'ai rien gâché du tout! C'est toi qui ne peux pas supporter une petite blague de rien du tout!

-tes blagues sont idiotes!

-il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse…

-aussi idiotes que tes phrases et que…!?

Ron avait levé les yeux au ciel et ne voulant pas gâcher leur premier jour de vacances lui fourra une cuillerée d'un plat dans la bouche lui coupant la parole,

-alors?

-trop salé! Il sourit et lui donna à goûter un autre plat,

-celui-là?

-trop d'huile!

-et celui-ci?

-trop sucré! Il souriait tandis qu'elle avait l'air encore plus bougon,

-verdict? Hermione fronça les sourcils et dit d'une voix boudeuse,

-délicieux… Ron rigola et déposa un baiser sur son front,

-merci… Hermione leva les yeux vers lui faisant la moue qu'il aimait tant… il sourit encore plus et lui prit la main qui tenait sa baguette,

-si tu le fais pas mieux que moi c'est que tout simplement tu ne dis pas la bonne formule…

-mais selon les recettes de Mme Gourmet il faut que…

-ben moi, selon ma mère…

Hermione se tut d'un seul coup, les autres pouvaient faire des livres, mais meilleure cuisinière que Mme Weasley, jamais! Ron voyant qu'elle était convaincue et attendait ses indications, continua,

-regarde… il faut que tu bouges ta main comme ça…

M. Granger ferma la porte… mais de quel droit ce grand rouquin prenait la main de son bébé!? Et encore pire! La faisait rougir!? Il marcha à grands pas vers sa femme qui le regardait venir, un sourire aux lèvres… avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle s'exclama en joignant les mains,

-j'adore ce garçon!

De la surprise, il resta un moment bouche bée… se reprenant peu à peu de «la trahison» de sa femme, serrant les dents pour ne pas crier il souffla,

-il n'est pas bien du tout! Mme Granger croisa les bras d'un air de défi,

-ah oui?

-oui!

-et pourquoi donc? Son mari eut l'air gêné… en réalité, il n'avait rien à reprocher à ce garçon si ce n'est qu'il lui volait sa tendre et jeune fille!

-il est sortit de nulle part!

-Ron, Hermione et moi, nous connaissons depuis l'âge de once ans… dit Harry d'une voix neutre, faisant sourire la mère de son amie d'un air triomphal… M. Granger se mordit les lèvres,

-ils… ils se disputent tout le temps!

-nous sommes aussi passés pas là mon chéri…

-il est trop vieux!

-ils n'ont même pas trois mois de différence… dit Harry sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire… M. Granger avait l'air vraiment paniqué maintenant,

-il ne pourra jamais la protéger!

-chéri tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi! C'est un sorcier!

-mais il y en a de plus fort! Sourit-il enfin vainqueur en pointant Harry qui hochait la tête d'un air pensif,

-Ron… n'est pas capable de vaincre Voldemort… c'est vrai… le sourire de M. Granger s'accentua, mais Harry reprit la mine sombre,

-mais… il arrivera à contenir sa puissance… le couple Granger le regardait sans comprendre et il sourit en se tournant vers eux,

-M. Granger, Ronald Weasley est mon meilleur ami, un sorcier hors pair, intelligent, brave et courageux… il a toujours un sourire sur les lèvres, fait des blagues aux moments critiques, détendant toujours l'atmosphère… il a un caractère grognon quand il est jaloux et un appétit d'ogre… mais sans lui, je n'aurais jamais pu surpasser la perte des gens que j'aimais… il ne s'est jamais attardé sur le célèbre survivant, sinon sur moi… moi, un orphelin, un sorcier un peu plus gauche que les autres… Harry Potter… il m'a toujours traité comme un égal, comme un ami… comme un frère… Ron est quelqu'un sur qui on peut, tout simplement, toujours compter…

M. Granger se laissa tomber ébahi sur le fauteuil… il regardait le jeune garçon qui souriait tranquillement,

-rajoute à ça qu'il est bien bâti et très mignon! Finit sa femme avec un large sourire,

-quoi!? S'insurgea-t-il… il entendit pour la première fois, éclater de rire ce jeune sorcier au destin si sombre… ce grand rouquin y était vraiment à l'origine? Il soupira vaincu,

-ils sortent ensemble depuis quand? Demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte,

-oh mais… ils ne sortent pas ensemble en fait… répondit Harry en souriant,

-ils ne se sont pas dits leurs sentiments? Demanda surprise Mme. Granger,

-nop!

-mais ils ne se rendent pas compte!?

-nop!

-mais c'est flagrant enfin!

-ouaip! Ils sont un peu lents… rajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au toit,

-ALORS TOUT N'EST PAS PERDU!!! Cria presque l'heureux père,

-qu'est-ce qui n'est pas perdu papa? Demanda une voix derrière lui, ils e retourna pour voir le sourire de son unique fille, il courut vers elle,

-Hermione! Ma petite fille chérie! Il la serra dans ses bras avec force, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à sa femme… Hermione lui lança un regard interrogatif par-dessus l'épaule de son père qui continuait à la serrer comme si sa vie en dépendait… sa mère haussa les épaules d'un air agacé et elle tapota gentiment le dos de son père,

-papa… je ne suis partie qu'à la cuisine!

Juste à ce moment, Ron sortit de la cuisine faisant léviter les plats derrière lui,

-à table!

M. Granger plissa les yeux et serra encore plus contre lui sa tendre file qui souriait toujours sans comprendre,

-tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas ma fille?

-mais bien sûr papa! Répondit-elle presque inquiète en jetant maintenant un regard paniqué à sa mère qui soupira en faisant la grimace,

-Edward lâche ta fille et assieds-toi!


	10. Chapter 10

_Je sais, je sais, suuuuper en retard! Mais je vous ai fait un chapitre très long pour me faire pardonner! Je voulais surtout le faire pour fêter mon 10ème chapitre!! Yeaaaaah! __Pour tout vous dire je pensais vraiment pas que j'y arriverais jusque là, alors merci beaucoup de m'avoir soutenue et de m'avoir donné l'envie de continuer avec vos reviews! J'suis prête pour dix autres:D_

_Encore une fois, un grand merci à vous tous et espérant que vous continuerez à me soutenir, je vous invite à lire ce chapitre et qu'il ne vous décevra pas! _

_bisous,_

_Shumeyo_

Ron et Harry avaient posé tous les plats et la table arborait un dîner qui promettait être délicieux… M. Granger fit la moue en s'asseyant de mauvaise humeur,

-je n'ai pas faim…

Sa femme lui donna un coup de pied sous la table en lui faisant des grands yeux… il soupira en ramenant la cuillère à sa bouche… de mauvaise foi au début, il se força à manger que le stricte minimum et d'un air bien sûr contraint… bientôt, il ne peut plus faire semblant et se goinfra comme tous les autres sous le regard moqueur et complice de sa femme et Harry,

-dis donc mon garçon, tu cuisines vraiment comme un chef! Ron sourit en rougissant légèrement,

-merci… c'est ma mère qui m'a appris…

-Mme Weasley est une cuisinière excellente! Rajouta Hermione en lui lançant un sourire éclatant auquel Ron répondit par un clin d'oeil,

-ah oui? Demanda Mme Granger, sans avoir loupé un instant de cet échange… elle se tourna vers son mari qui avait reprit son air renfrogné,

-tu aidais souvent ta mère?

-hein? Non, non… comme je l'embêtais tout le temps pour avoir à manger à chaque fois qu'elle cuisinait… j'ai eu le temps de voir ses techniques… expliqua le rouquin,

-han! Donc tu embêtais ta mère! S'exclama M. Granger comme si c'était le pire des crimes… sa femme le fit taire d'un regard meurtrier… Ron, lui réfléchissait pensif,

-mm… embêter? Sûrement je la gênais… mais je crois que voir quelqu'un intéressé à sa nourriture était plutôt une sorte de… compliment…

-donc tu veux dire que ta mère était contente qu'un sale gosse l'embête?

Hermione lança un regard de panique à sa mère qui fronçait les sourcils, son mari sourit innocemment à Ron essayant de ne pas paraître trop agressif, mais le rouquin avait déjà soulevé un sourcil, signe qu'il commençait à légèrement s'agacer… néanmoins, il sourit à son tour et recommença son récit en regardant Mme Granger,

-je n'étais pas un sale gosse… je crois avoir été un des plus calmes entre mes frères, surtout comparé aux jumeaux… en fait, à part mes sauts d'humeur…

-tu as des sauts d'humeur!? Ron fronça à nouveau les sourcils devant l'interruption du père de son amie,

-des sauts d'humeur agressifs? Violents? Continua M. Granger avec un drôle de sourire… Ron eut l'air gêné,

-je… je ne suis pas…

-tu perds peut-être la tête quand tu as ces _sauts d'humeur_?

Maintenant tout le monde regardait vers eux… Hermione et sa mère jetaient un regard assassin à M. Granger et Harry avait un sourire amusé… Ron se gratta la tête et demanda d'une voix un peu boudeuse,

-vous connaissez Rita Skeeter M. Granger?

-Ron! S'indigna Hermione essayant de cacher son sourire naissant tandis que le Survivant, bien moins doué qu'elle, éclatait de rire sous sa serviette qu'il pressait contre sa bouche,

-mais quoi! Il met des mots que je n'ai pas dit dans ma bouche! S'indigna le rouquin, il se tourna vers l'homme qui eut un geste de recul devant ce garçon qui faisait émaner de lui une soudaine froideur imposante,

-vous voulez voir des sauts d'humeur!? Vous assistez à un! Depuis toute à l'heure que vous essayez de me revendiquer comme les pires des sorc… euh, hommes essayant de trouver mes défauts, c'est pas difficile monsieur! J'en ai bien sûr! Comme tout le monde! Vous n'avez qu'à demander à votre fille, elle les connaît bien tous et si malgré eux, elle reste mon amie, c'est qu'ils sont surmontables! Et puis, je n'ai des _sauts d'humeur _que quand je trouve les choses injustes, comme maintenant!

Suivit un silence des plus gênants… Ron détourna la tête, agacé et marmonna avant de recommencer à manger en silence,

-je m'excuse d'avoir levé la voix…

Hermione se leva un sourire aux lèvres, mais ses yeux lançant des éclairs,

-papa, tu m'aides à ramener le gâteau? M. Granger se fit tout petit et dit en mangeant aussi,

-ce n'est pas bien lourd, chérie…

-papa viens m'aider! Plus de sourire, seulement un ton sans réplique… son père regarda sa femme, cherchant de l'aide, mais celle-ci se contenta de sourire et l'ignorer… il soupira et se leva… aussitôt Hermione lui prit le bras et l'emmena à la cuisine,

-merci papa!

Harry et Mme Granger échangèrent un regard rieur et sourirent quand des cris hystériques s'entendirent derrière la porte de la cuisine… Ron regarda celle-ci et soupira, il ne quittait pas son dîner des yeux et murmura,

-je suis vraiment désolé Mme Granger…

-mais il n'y a pas de quoi mon chéri! Ron qui s'attendait à une remarque froide, leva les yeux vers elle… elle souriait et porta sa fourchette à sa bouche,

-c'est vraiment divin!

-merci… murmura le rouquin en retrouvant un petit sourire… Harry lui fit un signe de victoire et mangea aussi avec grand appétit…

Dix bonnes minutes après, Hermione revenait avec un sourire et le gâteau entre les mains, son père derrière, l'air penaud… elle posa le dessert sur la table avec un grand sourire,

-c'est moi qui l'a fait! Ron lui adressa un sourire amusé et M. Granger soupira malheureux en s'asseyant…

-c'est très bien ma chérie! S'exclama sa mère en se servant déjà une part…

Tandis qu'Hermione parlait avec entrain à ses parents de toutes leurs aventures, Ron et Harry allèrent se coucher… Ron commença à se changer, la tête ailleurs… Harry le regardait mettre son pantalon à l'envers, rigolant intérieurement… ce séjour promettait d'être encore plus divertissant que ce qu'il avait cru!

-dis… il se tourna vers son ami qui accrochait maintenant ses boutons de travers,

-ouais? Il savait ce qu'il allait lui demander mais essayait de gagner du temps pour trouver une bonne excuse… Ron tordit sa lèvre à nouveau pensif… Harry sourit en enlevant ses lunettes et passant un t-shirt blanc,

-c'est quoi ta question? Insista-t-il en pliant ses vêtements… Ron s'assit sur son lit en soupirant… il leva alors les yeux et dit en levant un sourcil,

-tu dors comme ça? Harry se regarda surpris,

-comment ça «comme ça»? Ron lui fit signe de se regarder,

-ben comme ça! Harry se regarda encore une fois… il comprenait pas la réaction de son ami… boxer, t-shirt, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de bizarre?

-je dors toujours comme ça… pas toi? Ron sourit,

-oui, mais quand j'ai ma propre chambre…

-ça te gêne? Ron rigola en secouant la tête,

-non, non! Pas à moi! Mais quand Mione viendra… Harry sourit en comprenant,

-Hermione m'a déjà vu comme ça… d'ailleurs… il sourit en coin,

-si ce n'est que moi… elle ne se rendra compte de rien…

Ron fronça les sourcils,

-ce qui veut dire…?

-rien, rien! Alors ta question? Le coupa-t-il avant qu'il proteste… aussitôt, Ron soupira à nouveau et perdit son sourire,

-tu… est-ce que…

-ouais? S'impatienta Harry,

-ne me coupe pas! Harry leva les bras au ciel en signe d'impuissance,

-Ron! Tu te demandes si M. Granger m'a aussi fait une scène comme ça?

Ron ouvrit les yeux surpris et dit en souriant,

-ça alors… tu es vraiment mon meilleur ami… Harry secoua la tête en souriant,

-tu en doutais? Bon! Dit-il en rigolant quand Ron hochait la tête pour l'embêter,

-la réponse est non… Ron arrêta de sourire,

-oh… d'accord…

Harry sourit devant la mine défaite de son ami et s'assit à son côté,

-ça ne veut rien dire Ron… c'est normal qu'il réagisse comme ça, c'est son unique fille! Il est jaloux… Ron le regarda avec espoir,

-tu… tu crois?

-je suis certain! Ron sourit rassuré et se laissa tomber vers l'arrière en rigolant… soudain il se redressa et regarda inquiet le Survivant qui le regardait sans comprendre,

-et… pourquoi moi et… pas toi? Harry haussa les épaules,

-peut-être que je ne suis pas assez bien pour leur fille? Ron réfléchit et rigola,

-c'est sûrement tes cheveux…

-oh ça va! Répondit le brun en riant et essayant de plaquer ses désordonnés cheveux, il lui montra son pyjama,

-d'ailleurs me parler de bien paraître avec ton pyjama à travers hein! Ron se regarda et rigola en enlevant ses vêtements, restant en boxer,

-même comme ça, je suis mieux que toi! Le taquina-t-il en commençant à remettre son pantalon quand…

-bonsoir les… KYAAA!!! Hermione se détourna en cachant avec ses mains ses yeux,

-Ron! Tu ne pouvais pas penser que j'allais entrer!? Le gronda-t-elle… Ron finit de mettre son pantalon en levant les yeux au ciel, tandis que Harry rigolait de plus belle… il laissa tomber la chemise et mit à sa place un simple t-shirt comme celui de Harry, il avait l'air exaspéré,

-si je te disais que oui!? Tu peux te retourner…

Hermione se retourna en croisant les bras,

-évidement que je ne te croirais pas! Ron laissa tomber ses bras en soupirant… Hermione secoua la tête et s'assit sur le lit près de Harry qui souriait encore avec malice,

-merci Harry, toi tu es quelqu'un de considéré! Ron grogna en levant les yeux tandis que Harry recommençait à rire… il s'assit de l'autre côté d'elle,

-et tu es venue parce que…? Demanda-t-il,

-parce que je n'arrivais pas à dormir en entendant vos rires…

-dis plutôt que nous te manquions trop! Dit-il en souriant, Hermione se croisa des bras en ayant l'air faussement exaspéré et boudeur,

-je trouve que c'est injuste que vous soyez ensemble et moi à part…

-tu es trop habitué maintenant pour te passer de nous? La railla le rouquin, ce qui lui valut un léger coup sur le bras de la part de la brune,

-tu n'as qu'à rester Hermione… proposa Harry en les voyant se chamailler en silence, Hermione se tourna vers Harry juste quand Ron venait d'enfin lui prendre les mains, elle hocha la tête avec un grand sourire et se libérant de son ami rampa sur le lit et entra dans les couvertures les faisant sourire,

-éteins la lumière! Harry fit un clin d'œil à son ami qui se dirigea à son lit avec un air légerement boudeur, Harry éteignit la lumière d'un geste paresseux et se coucha à son tour, faisant rire Hermione,

-tu as les pieds froids!

-va dans l'autre coin alors… répondit l'Élu en enlevant ses lunettes avec un sourire,

-veut pas… j'aurais pas de couverture! Harry rigola alors qu'elle s'enroulait dans les couvertures,

-je plains ton futur mari Hermy! Tu prends toutes les couvertures! Hermione éclata de rire en se déroulant un peu pour qu'il puisse se couvrir aussi,

-je suis frileuse…

-on le saura! Se moqua Ron de l'autre lit, Hermione lui lança son cousin en riant,

-eh! C'était le mien! S'exclama Harry en essayant d'enlever celui que la jeune fille serrait contre elle de toutes ses forces,

-ben reprends-le alors! Ri Ron en lançant le cousin sur la tête de son ami qui n'eut même pas le temps de l'éviter,

-aie! Ron et Hermione éclatèrent de rire tandis que Harry soupirait,

-vous êtes crevants tous les deux! Ce qui fit redoubler les rires des jeunes sorciers… Ron soupira encore en souriant, il regarda le plafond,

-on fera quoi demain Mione?

Hermione se redressa sur ses coudes, faisant grogner Harry qui essayait de dormir,

-ça dépendra du temps… on pourra toujours aller faire les magasins pour l'équipement…

-d'accord… bailla Ron en s'accommodant entre ses couvertures,

-bonne nuit les garçons… soupira-t-elle en s'enroulant à nouveau, Harry sourit et tira un peu sur celles-ci pour se couvrir,

-bonne nuit Hermione, bonne nuit Ron…

-bonne nuit… lui répondit une voix ensommeillée…

Un silence s'installa où chacun essaya de dormir, Ron le brisa en rigolant doucement,

-ça me rappelle nos nuits au clair de lune… j'avais toujours cette impression d'aventure au creux de l'estomac…

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de ses amis,

-oui… mais en plus commode… compléta Harry, amusé aussi,

-et plus chaud! Finit Hermione avec un soupir bienheureux… Harry et Ron se redressèrent d'un même geste, tous les deux souriant d'un air menaçant, et Hermione, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux, sourit devinant leur réaction,

-comment oses-tu nous dire ça!? Demanda le brun d'une voix scandalisée,

-ouais! Surtout quand on prenait le soin de faire une relève chaque deux heures pour lancer un sort de réchauffement!

-et uniquement pour toi!

Hermione continua dans sa position, mais son sourire s'accentua,

-je ne vous avait rien demandé voyons… dit-elle d'une voix innocente,

-on n'aurait rien pu écouter avec le claquement de tes dents de tout façon, se moqua Ron, Hermione rigola doucement en se tournant enfin vers eux,

-à ce point?

-à ce point! Confirma Harry en rigolant…

_flash back _

_Ron finissait d'enlever les pierres enfouies dans l'herbe, tandis que Harry ramenait leurs affaires près d'un grand arbre… Hermione, un peu plus loin, murmurait un sort les yeux fermés pour faire que le carré qu'elle avait dessiné autour d'eux, devienne invisible aux yeux des autres… le brun sourit la voyant s'énerver parce que ça ne marchait pas et se tourna vers son ami qui la regardait aussi en souriant, leurs regards se croisèrent et ils rigolèrent en se remettant à ranger leurs affaire… il regarda comment Hermione tapait encore du pied, énervée… ça faisait des semaines qu'elle avait inventé ce nouveau sort… enfin, « inventer »… elle ne l'avait toujours pas réussit, mais l'idée n'était pas mal… Ron sourit, devinant ses pensées,_

_-elle pense que sa magie est au maximum ce soir… une histoire de planètes tu sais! Rigola-t-il, imité bientôt par son ami qui regarda à nouveau vers son amie qui était maintenant à genoux et murmurait ses sorts mais d'un air beaucoup plus exaspéré…_

_-je pense qu'elle en a encore pour un moment, dit Harry en enlevant sa cape,_

_-je le pense aussi… répondit Ron en l'enlevant à son tour et se couchant sur l'herbe avec un soupir las,_

_-je suis crevé…_

_Le brun croisa les bras en ricanant,_

_-si j'ai bien compris l'indirecte, je surveille d'abord, c'est ça? Ron ferma les yeux en souriant coquin,_

_-merci mon ami! Harry commençait déjà à lui donner des coups en riant quand une voix les interrompit dans leurs ricanements,_

_-ce ne sera pas nécessaire… Ron se redressa et Harry la dévisagea avec le même regard surpris que le rouquin… Hermione avait du mal à cacher sa joie,_

_-tu… tu as réussi!?_

_-OUI!!!! Je me suis basée sur les sorts d'incartabilité, désillusion, barrière et insonorisation, les mettant ensemble par un sort de…_

_-attends! L'interrompit Ron qui se tenait la tête, Hermione fit les gros yeux,_

_-on ne comprend rien! Epargnez-nous tout ça! Dit-il excédé, Harry hocha la tête aussi abasourdi que lui,_

_-dis nous seulement si ça a finalement marché! Hermione eut l'air absolument vexée et triste… elle soupira fatiguée en remettant ses mèches derrière son oreille et baissant les yeux pour cacher la tristesse qui s'y reflétait,_

_-oui… j'ai réussi… Ron et Harry se regardèrent gênés… peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'ils la laissent tout expliquer (même s'ils ne comprenaient pas grande chose…)_

_-euh… Mione… Hermione releva la tête en faisant un vaillant sourire,_

_-je vais me coucher les garçons… bonne nuit! Elle marcha en silence derrière un buisson et enleva sa cape… des larmes coulèrent sur ses yeux… c'était stupide… puéril… mais… elle s'assit par terre en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine… elle soupira en fronçant les sourcils… elle n'allait quand même pas bouder! Oui mais… elle avait mis tellement d'efforts… et à quoi elle s'attendait? Une médaille?… non… minimum un petit bravo… et des points aussi? La railla la petite voix dans sa tête, la faisant sourire… elle tourna la tête pour voir ses amis qui se disputaient entre eux, elle se leva en ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur… c'était vrai! Elle n'était plus à Poudlard où chaque bonne chose était applaudie! Elle sentit les remords la submerger… elle avait été injuste envers eux… se dépêchant de mettre un long pull épais pour dormir confortablement, elle se grouilla d'aller vers ses deux amis,_

_-je t'avais dit d'être plus doux! Dit Harry entre ses dents,_

_-ah ouais? Et quand ça s'il te plaît? Ricana Ron en croisant les bras,_

_-euh… Harry rougit, mais se reprit en maugréant,_

_-de toutes façons tu n'écoutes rien à ce qu'on te dit!_

_-je pense que niveau têtu toi et moi on est pareil!_

_-rha! Mais enfin tu ne pouvais pas lui dire un truc gentil?_

_-je te rappelle que c'est toi qui lui as dit d'abréger!_

_-mais naaan c'est toi! Répondit-il outré,_

_-nuance! Je lui ai dit d'arrêter, pas d'abréger… Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant les yeux malicieux de son ami, il secoua la tête en grattant sa tête,_

_-Ron… faudra vraiment faire quelque chose… Ron soupira en hochant la tête,_

_-faire quoi? Demanda Hermione en se joignant à eux, ils restèrent surpris de la voir si souriante, Ron ouvrit la bouche déconcerté,_

_-ben nous pensions que tu… Harry lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire taire et sourit à la jeune fille,_

_-euh… alors tu vas dormir? Le sourire de la jeune file s'accentua,_

_-NOUS allons dormir! Harry ébouriffa ses cheveux avec un sourire tendre,_

_-merci Hermy…_

_Ron posa son bras sur ses épaules, l'attirant à lui pour lui donner un baiser sur la tempe avant de lever les bras au ciel noir d'un geste vainqueur,_

_-je dormirai une nuit entière!_

_-ça ne nous était plus arrivé depuis la sortie de Poudlard! Compléta Harry en jetant un regard bienheureux à son amie qui rougit de plaisir… bientôt tous les trois avaient étendu leur cape et s'étaient couchés dessus… le feu crépitait solitairement, veillant sur les trois amis…_

_fin flash back_

Hermione rigola en soulevant la couverture sur son visage,

-et c'est ainsi que grâce à moi à partir de ce jour vous avez pu dormir! Dit-elle d'un air fier et théâtral… Ron regarda Harry avec un sourire ironique,

-tu l'entends?

-ouais… répondit celui-ci en essayant de regarder méchamment la jeune fille qui l'interrogeait amusée des yeux,

-tu crois que nous avons pu dormir avec toi grelottant à côté de nous? Demanda-t-il avec douceur

-m'enfin… se plaignit-elle en fronçant les sourcils,

-on a pourtant essayé d'ignorer hein! Railla Ron de l'autre lit,

-et c'est à cause de mes dents que vous n'avez pu dormir? Demanda-t-elle dubitative,

-non… en fait, avant quand chacun faisait la garde, on jetait par habitude un sort de réchauffement sur les autres… mais quand tu as réussi, comme plus personne ne devait veiller, personne le faisait… expliqua le brun,

-ce qui fait que nous avons dû nous relever mais pour lancer un sort de réchauffement chaque deux heures… bailla Ron en se recouchant, Hermione les regarda tous les deux en sentant son cœur se réchauffer agréablement,

-enfin… le truc c'était que tu n'aies pas froid c'est tout… souffla Harry en se couchant aussi et déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux,

-merci… murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix,

-de rien, allez dormons… sourit Harry en lui faisant signe de se coucher,

Bientôt tous les trois se laissaient aller dans un sommeil apaisant… enfin… quelques uns… en effet, Hermione roula encore une fois en ouvrant fatiguée les yeux… ce n'était plus possible! Elle avait toutes les couvertures sur elles, un coussin moelleux, n'était pas toute seule dans sa grande chambre, avait ses parents à ses côtés, mais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir!! Rageuse, elle se redressa sans ménagements, faisant grogner Harry… elle le regarda dormir paisiblement et soupira envieuse… ses yeux glissèrent vers Ron qui dormait en leur tournant le dos… elle savait ce qui lui manquait… avec précaution, elle sortit du lit en prenant son coussin (elle l'avait durement gagné!) et le serrant contre elle… elle resta débout au bord de l'autre lit, se demandant comment elle pourrait entrer sans le réveiller, mais toutes ses hypothèses s'évanouirent quand d'un geste souple, Ron roula sur lui-même, la faisant prisonnière de son regard azur… il sourit en chuchotant,

-je me disais bien que je t'avais entendu marcher…

Hermione ne put que sourire… il avait entendu ses pas? Décidemment, il se réveillait pour un rien! Ron sourit, devinant ses pensées et écarta les draps lui faisant signe d'entrer,

-je ne dormais pas… Hermione le regarda surprise,

-j'ai reconnu que c'était toi quand tu as marché… expliqua-t-il,

La jeune sorcière, prit une jolie teinte rouge… elle se mit à genoux sur le lit et sans le quitter des yeux, posa le cousin près de lui… étirant ses jambes elle se coucha… Ron la couvrit avec les draps tandis qu'elle posait sa tête contre son coussin, quand il se coucha à nouveau, leurs visages étaient très proches… et leurs regards ne se lâchaient toujours pas,

-pour… pourquoi tu ne dormais pas? Demanda-t-elle toujours aussi perdue dans ce doux regard,

-je n'y arrivais pas… et toi?

-moi non plus… tous les deux sourirent en rigolant doucement pour ne pas réveiller leur ami,

-faut croire que j'ai besoin d'un nounours pour dormir maintenant… soupira-t-elle avec fatalisme,

-je remplace un nounours!? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil,

-très grand nounours… railla-t-elle,

Ron ri en rejetant sa tête pour regarder le plafond… d'un geste naturel, il la prit des épaules et la rapprocha à lui… sans ses faire prier, Hermione posa sa tête contre son torse… il n'y avait que le son de son cœur qui pouvaient l'apaiser pensa-t-elle, laissant le sommeil entrer peu à peu en elle…

-Mione… entendit-elle déjà loin, elle préféra ignorer,

-Mione tu dors? Demanda encore son ami en caressant ses cheveux,

-oui… grogna-t-elle d'une petite voix, il sourit,

-bien… Hermione se redressa en essayant de cacher son sourire en plissant les yeux,

-tu m'as réveillée exprès seulement pour me demander ça!? Ron lui fit son plus beau sourire et elle le frappa au torse,

-tu es vraiment fatiguant! Ron rigola en la serrant contre lui… quelques minutes passèrent…

-Mione?

-oui je dors… soupira-elle en rigolant doucement…

-non, ça je sais…

Hermione leva sceptique le visage et perdit son sourire en voyant son visage,

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle en se redressant sur ses coudes pour mieux le voir… il tourna la tête vers elle, lui dévoilant son regard remplit de tristesse et gêne…

-Ron… demanda-t-elle, son cœur se serrant de le voir ainsi, il soupira et renvoya encore une fois son regard au plafond,

-pardonne moi… pour… ce qui s'est passé avec… ton père…

Hermione le regarda tout d'abord surprise puis sourit tendrement,

-il le méritait… ne t'inquiète pas… Ron la regarda pas convaincu, ce qui la fit sourire encore plus… elle étira sa main retirant une mèche rousse de son front… à ce geste, Ron sourit, nettement plus rassuré, et prit sa main pour y poser un petit baiser avant de la serrer contre son cœur…

-tu ne m'en veux pas alors?

-non… elle se recoucha retrouvant sa place entre ses bras,

-de toutes façons tu es incapable de m'en vouloir… continua Ron coquin, Hermione sourit contre son torse en fermant les yeux,

-ne me tente pas ou je peux te prouver que tu as tort… Ron rigola en fermant aussi ses yeux,

-je préfère qu'on en reste au « je t'en veux pas car je ne peux résister à ton charme irrésistible »

-et j'ai dit ça quand s'il te plaît? Demanda une Hermione amusée,

-oh je sais faire de l'occlumencie…

Hermione rigola franchement en tapant son torse,

-Ronald Weasley tu es vraiment…

-fatigant? Demanda-t-il d'un sourire innocent,

-exactement!

OOoooOO

Ron entra dans la salle de bain de sa chambre… il s'approcha de la douche regardant avec intérêt les robinets… pourquoi il y en avait deux!? Il se retourna désespéré et se trouva avec un grand miroir qui reflétait son visage excédé… ses yeux se plissèrent en voyant comme une fissure au milieu du miroir… il était cassé? Il s'approcha et y passa sa main… le miroir s'ouvrit un peu et il recula surpris avant de sourire en comprenant… il le fit glisser totalement et se trouva devant différentes lotions, parfums et produits qui paraissaient douteux… il ouvrit quelques uns en sentant les odeurs que s'y dégageaient…

-Ron! T'en as pour longtemps encore!? S'entendit la voix agacée de son meilleur ami de l'autre côté de la porte,

-non! Je me dépêche! Cria-t-il enlevant son t-shirt, il soupira en se déshabillant et entra dans la douche… allez, ça ne pouvait pas être si compliqué! Il ferma la porte de verre opaque et prit une respiration décidé: un robinet c'était fait pour être tourné donc, c'est ce qu'il ferait!

OOoooOO

Harry s'éloigna de la porte en maugréant… le temps ne s'était pas amélioré: il pleuvait, toute la nuit il avait eu froid (Hermione n'avait pas prit le soin de le couvrir avant de sortir!) et évidemment une petite rousse lui manquait énormément… mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait fait avoir cette sale humeur… non… en fait, c'était à cause _d'eux_… depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveillés ils n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer des regards entendus et rigolaient derrière son dos… il avait bien essayé de les faire parler, mais ils faisaient semblant de ne pas comprendre ou comme Ron, changeaient de thème et allaient se doucher! Harry soupira en se laissant tomber sur le lit… il ôta ses lunettes et ferma les yeux… s'ils n'avaient pas envie de lui parler, ils auraient dû venir qu'à deux alors! Il soupira… à qui voulait-il mentir? Ce n'était pas cette complicité qui le gênait… en fait, c'était le fait de ne pas être au courant… trop curieux peut-être, pensa-t-il en souriant narquois, soudain…

-HARRY!!!!! Le brun se redressa d'un seul coup et courut vers les toilettes,

-Ron!? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a!!? Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais c'était fermé,

-HARRY! AIDE-MOI!! AU SECOURS!! Criait un Ron désespéré, Harry se recula un peu et cria paniqué en signalant la porte de sa main tendue,

-_alohomora_! La porte s'ouvrit brusquement relevant une dense nuage de vapeur, Ron entendit le fracas et cria encore plus désespéré,

-Harry! Ici! Vite! Harry se précipita vers la douche et… éclata de rire en comprenant!

-POTTER! Ce n'est pas le moment de rire! Ça brûle! Cria le roux indigné en se collant un peu plus à l'autre extrême de la douche,

-éteins ça! Aaaaaah, ça brûle, Harry!

Harry se tenait les côtes de tant rire, mais se força à répondre à son ami paniqué,

-Ron, il faut… (Rires) il faut simplement… (Nouveaux rires) que tu tournes le robinet de l'autre côté (éclat de rire…)

-je sais bien mais je n'y arrive pas!!!! Harry!! C'est trop loin!

Un plan machiavélique se fit dans la tête du Survivant, avec nonchalance il s'appuya contre la porte de la douche où son ami était attrapé et continuait à crier,

-dis Ron… il s'est passé quoi avec Hermione ce matin? Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme… Ron qui souffrait le martyr dans cette grande boîte de torture écarquilla les yeux,

-tu ne vas pas me demander ça maintenant!? S'écria-t-il,

-si tu me le dis, je l'éteins… répondit l'autre avec un grand sourire,

-ARRÊTE CE TRUC! Harry secoua la tête et regarda ses mains,

-dis-moi ce qui s'est passé…

-faux frère! Profiteur! Tortureur! Suppôt de Voldemort!

-oui, oui, oui… tu me le dis maintenant? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la porte de la douche,

-OUVRE CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE ET ÉTEINS CE TRUC!

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe!? Cria une Hermione paniquée, baguette à la main et le teint pâle, en entrant dans la pièce,

-Harry!? Demanda-t-elle sans comprendre son manque de mouvement devant les cris hystériques de son ami, Harry fit la grimace en la voyant arriver,

-oh Hermione tu gâches tout…

Ron entendit la voix de la jeune sorcière,

-Mione!! Aide-moi!

Hermione lança un regarda interrogatif à Harry qui avait un air boudeur et sans toujours rien comprendre s'approcha de la porte de verre opaque,

-Ron! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a!?

-il y a que je brûle vif et que ce (vilain gros mot) ne fais rien pour m'aider!!!

-d'accord calme-toi je vais le faire! S'écria la brune en lançant un regard noir à Harry qui se refrogna et croisa les bras s'appuyant contre le mur,

-QUE JE ME CALME!!!?? S'entendit crier de l'autre côté,

-j'arrive Ron! S'exaspéra-t-elle,

-mets ça! Et elle lança un essuie par-dessus… Ron l'attrapa en gémissant de la brûlure de devoir tendre le bras sous ce jet d'eau bouillante,

-Mione, je t'en supplie…!! Il mit l'essuie autour de ses anches juste au moment où Hermione ouvrait la porte, lui donnant un peu d'air plus frais que dans « cette boîte du démon »; soulevant avec sa baguette le jet d'eau, elle avança la main et tourna le robinet… Ron se précipita à l'extérieur en respirant avec difficulté les mains sur les genoux,

-ça va? Elle lui tapota le dos avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix,

-aie… Hermione écarta sa main en se mordant la lèvre… sa peau était rouge sur le dos et sur son bras… il se redressa avec une moue de douleur et Hermione dût prendre plusieurs inspirations… Ron en essuie… elle avait eu raison, il avait un torse parfait et musclé sans exagération, sa peau était ferme et ses épaules larges et rassurantes…

-ça va Hermione? T'es toute rouge… la railla Harry depuis le mur avec un sourire en coin, Ron releva la tête et croisa son regard… un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage,

-oh Potter… tu es mort… Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et l'esquivant sortit en courant des toilettes,

-au revoir!!

-reviens ici! Grogna Ron courant derrière lui, l'air furieux,

-Ron attends!! Essaya de le retenir Hermione le voyant sortir en courant habillé seulement de son essuie…

-ah lala… se plaignit Hermione, courant derrière eux pour les rattraper,

Harry sautait d'un lit à l'autre en riant, tandis que Ron essayait de lui attraper un pied, incapable de grimer comme lui là-dessus, le tout couronné par les cris d'Hermione pour les faire arrêter… cris que bien sûr aucun d'eux prit en compte… le rouquin avait presque attrapé le non-pour-plus-longtemps-Survivant, quand celui-ci sauta à nouveau au sol et courut vers la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un geste de la main… Ron le poursuivit mais se prit la porte que Harry s'était pressé de fermer… il se tient le nez en fixant la porte d'un air mauvais, l'éclat de rire de son supposé ami lui fit voir rouge et il se précipita vers son lit, souleva son coussin et sortit sa baguette,

-je te tue!! Cria-t-il ouvrant la porte d'un geste brusque de la baguette, Hermione poussa un cri et ne put que le voir dévaler les escaliers derrière le brun qui maintenant avait mis la table de la cuisine entre eux,

-allons mon ami… qu'est-ce qu'une simple blague? Essaya-t-il de le raisonner avec un sourire,

-je vais aussi te faire une blague _mon ami_! On verra comment tu riras! Répondit Ron avec un sourire mauvais lui lançant un sort que Harry esquiva en s'abaissant,

-Ron! S'indigna Hermione essayant de lui enlever sa baguette, commença alors une lutte entre tous les deux pour l'avoir, les deux la tenant des deux mains et tirant chacun de leur côté,

-lâche ça Mione! Elle est à moi! Souffla Ron tirant plus fort,

-hors de question! Tu vas faire des bêtises! Répondit-elle le souffle court par l'effort… un « crac » juste à côté d'eux les surprit et avant qu'ils puissent comprendre ce qui leur arrivait, ils se trouvaient plaqués au sol… Hermione contre le sol, Ron au dessus d'elle, et Harry assis tranquillement sur son dos, sa baguette à la main,

-Ron, Ron, Ron… n'as-tu rien appris? Vigilance constante! Railla Harry agitant sa baguette,

-_accio baguette_… celle-ci vola jusqu'à sa main et un sourire vainqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres, il tendit sa main et fit un mouvement vers le bas, une pression soudaine plaqua les deux sorciers sous lui,

-Harry… souffla Ron écrasé par la force de la Terre qui le plaquait contre son amie, cette dernière avait du mal à respirer, non seulement à cause de cette apesanteur, ni ce poids contre elle, mais bien à cause de que _ce poids _n'était rien d'autre que Ronald Weasley habillé d'un essuie!! Harry se redressa en se reculant pour les voir,

-mais qu'avons nous là…

-Harry libère-moi! Ron le regardait avec difficulté, les joues en feu et les muscles tendus, essayant de s'écarter de cette proximité, Harry eut un énorme sourire,

-non parce que tu vas encore me poursuivre et je suis en vacances, donc: pas de jogging le matin… dit-il ironique, Ron essaya de supporter encore cette force mais ses bras tremblèrent et bientôt il fut totalement plaquée contre sa jeune amie qui étouffa un cri, rougissant à n'en plus pouvoir,

-Harry! Souffla Ron paniquée, le voyant hésiter, il rajouta,

-je promets de ne rien faire! Cria-t-il presque sentant parfaitement les courbes du corps de la jeune sorcière sous lui… Hermione se mordit les lèvres essayant de reprendre ses sens, elle avait si chaud!

-Harry mes parents!! S'exclama-t-elle, entendant un bruit du côté de la chambre de ses parents, Harry se retourna pour voir juste quand la porte commençait à s'ouvrir, ils allaient voir Ron, le visage écarlate, en serviette et Hermione sous lui! Tout se passa dans une seconde… M. Granger sortit et regarda, avec surprise, sa fille tendue sur le sol de la cuisine,

-ma princesse? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il en se grattant la tête… Hermione se redressa encore un peu surprise,

-je euh… elle chercha de tous les côtés et vu Pattenrond au dessous de la table,

-j'ai trébuché avec Pattenrond! S'écria-t-elle avec un énorme sourire, le chat sifflant d'indignation…

-ah bon… euh… tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins? Demanda encore son père, un peu inquiet de la voir si heureuse d'avoir trébuché… Hermione se leva en époussetant ses vêtements avec un sourire,

-tout va très bien papa! M. Granger la regarda encore un moment dubitatif, puis leva es épaules et alla se recoucher,

-à plus tard alors ma chérie,

-repose-toi papa… dit-elle avec un tendre sourire, elle attendit d'entendre la porte se refermer et regarda autour d'elle… heureusement son père était encore endormi et n'avait pas vu ses flaques d'eau sur le sol! Maugréant elle sortit sa baguette de la poche arrière de son pantalon et se mit à tout ranger et sécher…

Au deuxième étage, Ron était assis sur le lit regardant méchamment un Harry amusé,

-je ne ferais rien parce que j'ai promis mais…

-allez! Arrête de jouer les indignés… un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage,

-tu peux me remercier en fait… je l'ai fait pour me faire pardonner… Ron le fixa encore un moment, essayant d'avoir l'air fâché, mais bientôt, il ne peut plus cacher son sourire naissant, il se leva en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule du brun qui rigolait railleusement,

-oui, merci Harry… répondit-il ironique, il se dirigea vers les toilettes,

-tu vas _vraiment _te doucher cette fois-ci? Se moqua Harry,

-ha, ha, ha! Répondit le rouquin sarcastique en faisant la grimace et fermant la porte derrière lui,

-tourne doucement le robinet! Conseilla le brun en se laissant tomber sur le lit,

-je ne pense même pas regarder celui que j'ai tourné tout à l'heure! Rigola Ron,

Harry sourit en enlevant ses lunettes et fermant ses yeux,

-l'autre est l'eau froide! Il entendit le rire de son meilleur ami,

-grâce à toi, j'en ai besoin! Harry rigola et bientôt il entendit l'eau couler, la porte s'ouvrit,

-alors là Harry, bravo! S'exclama une Hermione furieuse… Harry sourit sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux,

-j'avoue que j'ai été rapide… dit-il avec grande modestie, il se prit une tape sur la tête,

-je ne parle pas de ça et tu le sais bien!

-aie! Aaaaah _ça_… tu peux me remercier quand tu veux… ricana-t-il en s'asseyant et regardant son amie rougir avec un sourire se dessinant lentement sur ses lèvres… elle se leva en posant un baiser sur ses cheveux désordonnés,

-idiot…

OOoooOO

Le déjeuner avait été servit et les trois amis mangeaient tranquillement… Harry soupira de nouveau de mauvaise humeur, en effet, à son plus grand agacement, les petites œillades entre ses deux amis, avaient recommencé… Ron, remarquant son regard noir, préféra lire les jeux derrière la boîte de céréales… bien sûr, cela ne fit qu'augmenter la curiosité du Survivant qui leur jetait des coups d'oeils inquisiteurs qu'ils essayaient d'ignorer tant bien que mal en échangeant des sourires… Harry fourra une autre cuillère dans sa bouche en plissant les yeux, juste quand un autre regard venait d'être échangée entre les deux sorciers qui se mirent à rigoler dans leur barbe,

-bon vous allez me dire ce qui se passe?

Ron s'étouffa avec son lait en riant, Hermione rigola doucement et essaya d'avoir l'air le plus neutre possible,

-je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Harry eut un sourire en coin,

-mais voyons… voyant qu'Hermione détournait toute son attention vers son chat qui venait de descendre les escaliers, Harry soupira et se tourna vers son ami en l'interrogeant intensément du regard,

-Ron?

-euh… il croisa le regard de son amie et sourit avant de se tourner vers le brun qui avait l'air encore plus renfrogné,

-je… ces céréales sont vraiment délicieux! Hermione éclata de rire et Harry ricana en mangent furieux,

-gardez-le pour vous si vous voulez… je le saurais assez tôt! Et ce disant il jeta un regard bien significatif à son ami… Hermione lui lança un regard d'avertissement et Ron se contenta d'éviter deux confrontations en plongeant encore une fois dans ses céréales… Hermione avait insisté pour tout garder secret, mais pourtant il ne voyait pas pourquoi tant de chichis pour un truc plutôt marrant…

_Flash back_

_Ron ouvrit lentement les yeux, gêné par la lumière du soleil qui commençait à se glisser par la fenêtre… il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et passa une main lascive sur son visage… un sourire de dessina sur son visage avant de se tourner vers la jeune sorcière qui dormait paisiblement contre lui… remettant une de ses boucles folles derrière son oreille il murmura,_

_-je crois que je ne pourrais me lasser de me réveiller à tes côtés… il posa un baiser sur son front et la serra contre lui respirant la douce odeur de ses cheveux… un excellent réveil à son avis…_

_-tu m'écrases nounours…_

_Il rigola en regardant le visage encore endormi, mais néanmoins souriant, de son amie,_

_-bien dormi? Demanda-t-il en desserrant un peu son étreinte, Hermione enfouit sa tête au creux que son épaule et tête laissaient, en soupirant bienheureuse,_

_-trèeees bien… elle ouvrit ses yeux le dévisageant,_

_-toi?_

_-aussi… ils se sourirent en appuyant front contre front,_

_-j'espère pour toi que ton père ne va pas aller te réveiller… _

_-non, il aime dormir… répondit-elle en faisant une petite moue, elle glissa un doigt accusateur contre sa joue en rigolant doucement,_

_-comme toi… Ron sourit fier de lui et Hermione fit une moue sceptique,_

_-ce n'était pas un compliment tu sais?_

_À ce moment Harry bougea dans son lit, leur signifiant qu'il ne tarderait pas à se réveiller… Hermione se redressa d'un seul coup, faisant grogner Ron qui s'était déjà habitué à la douce chaleur de son corps contre le sien… elle se dépêcha de sortir du lit en reprenant son coussin totalement inutile quand Ron lui prêtait son torse… elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui et sourit devant son air boudeur et vexé,_

_-il va se réveiller… souffla-t-elle reculant lentement sans lâcher son regard qui semblait contenir… du regret? Trop absorbée par ce qu'elle voyait, elle ne remarqua pas un pan d'une des couvertures qui avait glissé sur le sol,_

_-attent…! Essaya de la prévenir Ron… mais trop tard… elle se prit les pieds dedans et essayant de reprendre son équilibre en se retournant, tomba sur le ventre de tout son long en lâchant son coussin qui vola dans les airs avant de lui tomber sur la tête, faisant éclater de rire le rouquin qui n'avait perdu une miette du spectacle… Hermione se retournait déjà lui lançant un regard tueur,_

_-qu'est-ce qui se passe!? Entendit-elle derrière elle… Harry s'était totalement réveillé en sursaut et fixait sans comprendre son ami qui était aussi assis sur son lit et qui le regardait sans trop savoir quoi faire… Hermione se baissa totalement, se plaquant totalement contre le sol froid et lui fit un dernier regard d'avertissement… par elle ne savait quel miracle, Harry ne l'avait toujours pas vue…_

_-Ron? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il encore en plissant les yeux… Ron essayait de toutes ses forces de rester sérieux mais voir Hermione ramper par terre pour contourner le lit et aller de l'autre côté du lit du brun, faisait trembler ses lèvres dans un dernier effort pour ne pas éclater de rire, _

_-euh… je… euh… il faisait un effort surhumain pour centrer son regard sur son ami qui l'interrogeait du regard, et ne pas qu'il glisse sur la tête qui venait d'apparaître de l'autre côté du lit…_

_-je… je crois que j'ai fait un drôle de rêve… _

_-ah oui? Demanda Harry en levant un sourcil, pas très convaincu de sa réponse,_

_-euh oui, oui! Un rêve amusant… dit-il en souriant, voyant du coin de l'œil son amie qui essayait de soulever les couvertures sans attirer son attention… _

_-et c'était quoi comme rêve? Questionna Harry certain par ces yeux pétillants de malice qu'il mentait,_

_-euh… il lança un dernier coup d'œil à Hermione qui lui faisait signe de victoire en entrant doucement dans le lit, il tourna le visage vers son ami comme s'il venait à peine de le remarquer,_

_-euh quoi? On parlait de quoi?_

_Hermione ne peut empêcher un petit gloussement sortir de sa gorge et Harry se retourna vivement vers elle, _

_-Hermione? Cette dernière fit son plus beau sourire innocent,_

_-oh bonjour Harry… et ne plus se retenant fut prise d'un fou rire au même temps que le rouquin… _

_fin flash back_

Ron levait sa cuillère d'un œil distrait quand il sentit une soudaine douleur à la tête, le faisant tout lâcher et tomber par terre, projeté de sa chaise,

-Ron! Hermione se pencha sur lui en lançant un regard noir à Harry qui avait les yeux en blanc, fixant un Ron par terre qui serrait les yeux avec force,

-Harry! Gronda-t-elle, mais aucun des deux sorciers ne s'arrêta… Ron l'écarta doucement en ouvrant les yeux, blancs comme ceux du Survivant qui souriait en coin, ravi de ce défi…

-arrêtez ça, vous êtes débiles! Ron s'était relevé et repoussait de toutes ses forces l'intrusion de Harry dans sa tête, celui-ci s'était aussi relevé de sa chaise et accentuait sa force… tout d'un coup, tous les deux furent projetés contre un des murs, Hermione, la baguette brandie, les regardait visiblement agacée,

-aie… Mione… se plaignit Ron en massant son dos, Harry grimaçait vérifiant que la brutalité de sa meilleure amie, ne lui ait pas ouvert la tête,

-on jouait… bouda le brun, tendant une main à son ami pour l'aider à se lever,

-ben jouerez à ça ailleurs! Mes parents vont se réveiller, allez ouste! S'énerva-t-elle, les menaçant de sa baguette,

-mais on n'a pas fini de déjeu… tenta Ron en regardant ses tartines même pas entamées,

-OUSTE!! Tous deux s'enfuirent en quatrième vitesse à leur chambre… une fois là haut, ils fermèrent la porte et éclatèrent de rire… ils se dirigèrent aux toilettes pour se brosser les dents, chose que Ron trouva amusant de faire à la façon moldue… se rinçant, il dit en jetant un regard qui se voulait méchant,

-tu as osé! Harry séchait son visage en souriant,

-oh c'est bon, tu m'as repoussé! Il lui tendit l'essuie et son ami ricana boudeur, en se séchant à son tour,

-mais tu as quand même pu voir… le sourire de son ami s'agrandit,

-rassure-toi, je n'ai vu que des fragments… Ron souleva un sourcil, Harry lui donna une tape sur le dos,

-ne t'inquiètes pas… je ne dirais rien et même! Pour te prouver combien je suis fier que vous n'ayez pas besoin de moi pour vos nuits, je grognerai le matin pour lui signifier de revenir au lit… alors?

Ron sourit et lui tendit l'essuie en signe d'acquiescement, il fit la grimace néanmoins,

-tu n'avais pas besoin de m'attaquer, j'allais te le dire…

-je sais… mais comme ça je vérifie tes réflexes… répondit le brun moqueur, sortant des toilettes,

-ben voyons… tu as réussit à entrer dans ma tête…

-trois secondes Ron! S'exclama Harry en riant, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, suivit de son ami,

-deux de trop…

-tu es trop dur avec toi-même… d'ailleurs… je l'ai fait au moment où tu es le plus distrait… dit-il mystérieux en descendant les escaliers,

-ah ouais? Quand ça? Demanda le roux avec un sourire en coin,

-quand tu manges et que Hermione est à tes côtés… sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il dit en signalant la le couple Granger qui parlait avec leur fille dans la cuisine,

-ah tiens! Tes beaux parents! Un coup sur la tête lui répondit,

-aie! Grimaça Harry en se tenant la tête

-imbécile! Répliqua Ron en riant, le dépassant néanmoins pour les retrouver… Harry soupira, ils s'étaient vraiment donné le mot ces deux là pour lui briser sa pauvre tête!


	11. Chapter 11

_Je sais ça devient une habitude, mais je me déclare innocente! Parce que ce chapitre était déjà terminé depuis une semaine mais comme on fait des constructions chez moi et que j'suis architecte (enfin étudiante encore:P) ben ma mère me voulait tout le temps là et je pouvais pas être devant mon ordi ToT _

_Enfin! Tout de même je le poste avec une semaine de retard, espérant que vous aimerez, surtout faites-le moi savoir!_

_Ce chapitre est un petit cadeau pour Fanaloka et Heronary (elles comprendront:D)_

_MERCI BEAUCOUP POUR VOTRE SOUTIEN : Maxine de Hi, Demenciae, Sheppardinette, Tulipe 20, Fanaloka, Emmi la Beletinette, Tsukieina, Heronary, Bisounours666 et Julie 231!!_

_Shumeyo_

-bon, tout le monde a sa ceinture bouclée? Demanda Hermione pour la sixième fois depuis qu'ils étaient sortis,

-oui! Répondirent Ron et Harry d'un air las,

-bien! Vas-y Ron et tu as intérêt à faire attention!! Dit-elle en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement, Harry sourit,

-ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, il sait conduire! Ron lui fit un sourire à travers le rétroviseur…

-et tu sais ça comment toi? Demanda-t-elle en fermant les yeux d'un air exaspérée,

-ben c'est lui qui a conduit quand on était en deuxième année à Poudlard… répondit le brun en se laissant tomber sur le siège, Ron alluma le moteur juste quand elle s'écriait,

-hein!? Quoi!? Mais vous vous êtes écrasé cette fois-là!!!

-arrête de stresser Mione… rigola Ron, sortant du garage,

-je te préviens Ron! C'est une voiture neuve alors fais attention parce que… MERLIN!!!

Ron freina d'un seul coup et fit un sourire d'excuse à son amie qui le fixait avec horreur… Harry dans le siège arrière rigolait joyeusement,

-tu as faillit écraser cet enfant! S'indigna la brune en montrant du doigt un petit enfant qui passait devant la voiture la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés,

-mais il est débile ce gosse! Il ne voit pas que je suis en train de sortir!? Réclama le roux en regardant méchamment l'enfant qui trébucha,

-Ron! S'indigna Hermione en sortant de la voiture pour aider le petit enfant qui continuait à être tendu sur le sol, regardant ses mains,

-ce gosse a un problème… murmura Ron à son ami qui souriait,

-mais non… quand on est petits on se distrait facilement c'est tout… répondit-il, le roux rigola doucement,

-t'as raison! Je me rappelle que pour que Ginny arrête de me suivre partout accrochée à mon pantalon, je lui donnais une bouteille avec du savon spécial pour faire des boules… ça la calmait pour toute une journée…

Harry sourit en s'imaginant une petite fille rousse très concentrée à souffler et souffler pour faire apparaître des bulles… Ron sourit devant les yeux perdus et rêveurs de son ami,

-au fait… juste pour un peu briser tes pensées sur ma sœur… elle arrivait pas à faire les bulles avec la petite cuillère, donc elle buvait le savon et pendant plusieurs heures elle avait l'hoquet… le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour faire des bulles…

Harry éclata de rire, suivit du rouquin,

-toujours très débrouillarde la petite… railla Ron en riant encore plus,

-on verra comment toi tu te débrouilles avec cette petite… rigola le brun en voyant revenir une Hermione furieuse, les poings sur les hanches,

-des bulles de savon? Murmura Ron en souriant à son ami,

-je crois pas non… répondit Harry en retenant son rire quand la jeune sorcière ouvrit la porte,

-Ronald Weasley… commença-t-elle,

-Mione! C'est incroyable combien tu es douce et câline avec les enfants! J'ai toujours su que tu avais une âme droite et sans égale! A-t-on déjà vu une tel aura de tendresse et confiance que de ta personne émane? Ce visage fin et…

-c'est bon, c'est bon! Conduis veux-tu? Le coupa une Hermione rougissante en s'asseyant sous les rires d'un Harry hilare… Ron eut un énorme sourire et après un clin d'œil à Harry qui levait le pouce, sortit la voiture…

Cela faisait bien une demi heure qu'ils roulaient… jusqu'à maintenant aucun problème, même si Hermione enfonçait ses ongles dans son siège à chaque fois que Ron accélérait… celui-ci, parlait joyeusement avec un Harry à moitié endormi,

-c'est quand même mieux quand on est dans le ciel hein?

-il y a pas d'embouteillage… répondit le brun en ouvrant les yeux et regardant encore une fois son ami contourner une voiture arrêtée… ARRÊTÉE!?? C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte et éclata de rire,

-Ron t'es impayable! Le roux sourit en continuant à dépasser toutes les voitures arrêtées,

-tu ne l'avais pas remarqué? Demanda la brune en fermant les yeux quand Ron accéléra encore,

-Non… je me disais seulement que c'était un bon conducteur… Hermione ricana,

-mais je le suis! S'exclama le rouquin,

-mais voyons! Tu as dû stupefixier toute l'autoroute pour pouvoir passer! Je n'imagine même pas les problèmes que nous aurons avec le ministère français! Dit-elle en se prenant la tête,

-c'est pas grave, on est avec Harry… répondit Ron rieur,

-hey! S'indigna le brun…

-c'est cette sortie Ron! Signala Hermione avec le doigt, Ron obéit et la jeune sorcière se retourna légèrement, agitant sa baguette pour libérer les voitures qui suivirent leur chemin sans rien remarquer…

-aie… Hermione se retourna sous la voix penaude du rouquin et le ralentissement de la voiture,

-quoi, qu'est-ce qui… oh non…

Devant eux, se trouvaient trois personnes appuyés nonchalamment contre une voiture de police, ils leur firent signe de s'arrêter… les baguettes, soigneusement cachées qu'ils lui firent voir l'espace d'un instant, ne leur laissèrent aucun doute sur la nature de cet arrêt… Ron arrêta la voiture et n'osa croiser le regard de son amie, qui pourtant le fixait d'un regard assassin…

-je sais pas ce qui me retient… commença-t-elle et Ron s'enfonça dans son siège… Harry sourit en tapotant gentiment sa tête,

-allez… je vais arranger ça…

Il sortit de la voiture et aussitôt les trois sorciers l'encerclèrent le menaçant de leur baguette…

-ne fais rien! S'exclama la brune en voyant Ron sortir sa baguette,

-ils le menacent! Hermione posa une main sur la baguette pour qu'il la baisse et dit doucement,

-attends…

Harry n'avait pas du tout été surpris par cet encerclement et leur présentait ses mains pour qu'ils voient qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette,

-comme s'il en avait besoin… sourit Ron en baissant la sienne, Hermione sourit aussi,

Visiblement les sorciers criaient hystériques et Harry s'excusait en montrant la voiture et le ciel avec un sourire innocent… ce petit manège dura quelques minutes et les sorciers n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir laisser ça par la paix… Harry retient un soupir et d'un geste las, tandis qu'ils parlaient, passa une main sur ses cheveux, révélant sa cicatrice…

-regarde ça… dit une Hermione moqueuse, Ron souriait aussi devant ce spectacle,

Un des sorciers avait crié quelque chose et pointait le front du Survivant qui prit la peine d'afficher un air de surprise et de gêne, devant ce « inopportun dévoilement »… bien évidemment, les sorciers changèrent tout de suite de réaction et c'est avec des sourires et des serres mains qu'ils lui firent signe que tout était en ordre… Harry fit mine d'hésiter, ce à quoi, les sorciers se ruèrent en exclamations et rires, lui montrant que tout était pour le meilleur des mondes… après un dernier signe, le jeune sorcier se retourna et marcha vers ses amis en rougissant légèrement… il entra dans la voiture et se laissa tomber sur son siège en croissant les bras,

-aucun commentaire! Hermione et Ron se sourirent en essayant d'étouffer leurs ricanements,

-je déteste faire ça! Rougit-il encore plus, déclanchant ainsi le fou rire de ses amis,

-merci mon vieux!

-allez roule… répondit un Harry légèrement boudeur, mais néanmoins amusé…

OooOooO

-je sais que je me répète… mais les moldus sont quand même fous hein…

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un sourire amusé devant l'air surpris de leur ami… ils se trouvaient devant une grande avenue de magasins… il y avait plusieurs élévateurs et escaliers automatiques, des jeux, des lumières, des vitrines… Ron tourna sur lui-même regardant tout, la bouche ouverte,

-ils font dans le grandiose…

-comme nous! S'offusqua la jeune sorcière,

-oui non mais chez nous c'est toujours vieillot… Hermione piqua un fard, vexée, et se tourna vers Harry qui souriait de cet échange,

-tu penses comme moi hein Harry! Tu préfères la magie! Ron le regarda aussi levant un sourcil et Harry leva les bras exaspéré,

-mais pourquoi il faut toujours que vous me mêliez à vos disputes!?

-lâcheur! Dit la brune en plissant les yeux et s'en allant,

-ouais, Traître! Renchérit Ron en la suivant avec un sourire amusé… Harry sourit les voyant partir et soupira en ébouriffant ses cheveux… ils étaient vraiment fatigants… il courut vers eux et se jeta sur ses épaules en rigolant, les deux autres sourirent en se laissant aller à cet étreinte,

-j'aime la magie parce que grâce à elle je vous ai connu, c'est tout… dit-il, Hermione se jeta dans ses bras en le serrant avec force,

-moi aussi je t'aime Harry!

-hé, il a pas dit qu'il t'aimait… la nargua le rouquin,

-c'était sous-entendu crétin… Harry rigola en caressant avec tendresse ses cheveux touffus, et lança un clin d'œil à son ami… Hermione lui donna un baiser sur la joue et lui prit la main pour continuer à marcher, Ron à ses côtés,

-tu m'excuseras que je te donne pas de baiser… sourit-il,

-je m'en passerai, merci… répondit le brun en rigolant doucement…

Ils passèrent bonne partie de la journée à entrer dans les magasins et tout visiter… Ron et Harry s'arrêtèrent pendant un bon moment devant les téléviseurs et les équipements de sport… c'est avec un soupir bien heureux que Ron se laissa tomber sur le grand lit à côte de lui, suivit par Hermione et Harry qui s'étira en baillant,

-je suis mort!

-m'en parle pas… j'ai l'impression d'avoir joué trois matchs de Quidditch!

-vous êtes douillets… moi qui pensait que vous étiez de grands sportifs! Les railla la brune,

-marcher et voir des milliers de choses défiler devant tes yeux, c'est encore plus fatigant que voler sur un balai et voir défiler les nuages!

-attention… prévint Harry en voyant arriver une aide du magasin de meubles où ils se reposaient… ils se relevèrent quand il arriva et leur lança un regard inquisiteur les lèvres pincées,

-je peux vous aider? Demanda-t-il avec plutôt l'envie de les virer, Hermione rougit,

-nous euh… essaya de s'expliquer le roux,

-en fait nous cherchions un lit! Dit joyeusement Harry en regardant d'une drôle de manière ses amis… mauvais signe ça… Ron leva un sourcil interrogateur,

-pour vous mon cher? Demanda encore le vendeur… un énorme sourire étira les lèvres du Survivant,

-oh non… pour ce couple… dit-il en montrant ses deux amis qui le regardèrent en écarquillant les yeux,

-voyez-vous, continua-t-il sans pitié,

-ils viennent de se marier… vous comprenez? Expliqua-t-il avec des gestes de la main désinvoltes,

- jeunes mariés, à peine revenus de leur lune de miel, ils n'ont pas encore eu le temps de calmer leurs ébats…

-je comprends… dit le vendeur en souriant largement, les yeux pétillants,

-et ce lit? Il vous semble assez bien? Assez… large? Demanda celui-ci en se tournant vers « l'heureux couple » rouges pivoines,

-mais… nous ne… commença Ron en essayant de ne pas regarder Hermione,

-vous ne cherchez pas un lit!? Menaça le vendeur en fronçant les sourcils,

-oui, oui!! Et celui-ci est excellent! N'est-ce pas chérie!? Répondit un Ron paniqué en se tournant vers son amie qui avait une jolie teinte rouge sur les joues,

-oui… euh… mon amour, il est parfait! Elle peut nettement entendre le ricanement du brun qui recommençait à faire des siennes,

-moi je sais pas… vous êtes assez euh… passionnés alors… dit-il en montrant le lit d'un air entendu,

-oh! Mais nous avons un lit encore plus grand! Le jeune homme leur fit signe de le suivre et Harry marcha à côté de lui, ne voulant pas se retrouver au milieu de ses deux amis,

-regardez… dit le vendeur d'un air professionnel,

-très doux, ne grince pas et suffisamment large pour rouler autant que vous voulez! Termina-t-il avec un grand sourire,

-rou… rouler!? S'étrangla Ron en devenant encore plus rouge, Hermione avait l'air de pouvoir s'évanouir à n'importe quel moment et Harry faisait semblant de tousser pour rire à son aise,

-pourquoi vous ne l'essayez pas? Demanda le vendeur comme s'il était habitué à ce genre de demande… Harry s'étouffa presque tellement la tête de se amis était hilarante, soudain son regard fut attiré par une femme qui marchait main dans la main avec sa petite fille qui regardait tout, émerveillée… un sourire se dessina sur son visage, toujours sans quitter la femme des yeux, il dit,

-dites… je vous retrouve plus tard! A toute! Et il sortit en courant du magasin de meubles, Ron et Hermione le regardèrent partir sans comprendre,

-alors? Les interrompit le vendeur avec son sourire commercial… tous les deux échangèrent un regard et sourirent dans un parfait accord, Ron s'assit sur le lit en se laissant tomber avec un soupir,

-tu devrais l'essayer chérie, il est vraiment confortable! Hermione rigola doucement en s'asseyant près de lui et se laissant tomber aussi,

-tu as raison mon amour! Ça ne me fera pas mal au dos! Répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil auquel Ron s'empêcha d'éclater de rire, surtout devant l'air entendu du commerçant…

OooOooO

Harry s'arrêta a quelques pas de la femme… elle avait l'air de chercher quelqu'un, sûrement son mari… la petite fille se retourna et lui fit un grand sourire en le saluant de sa petite main, le jeune homme lui rendit le salut par un sourire… allez… il était bien le fils de James Potter et le filleul de Sirius Black non? Un petit effort… il respira un bon coup et tendit la main pour appeler la jeune femme…

OooOooO

Hermione et Ron visitaient avec le vendeur tout le magasin, les cuisines, les fauteuils, les tables, absolument tout! Sans se rendre compte, tout naturellement, ils marchaient en se tenant la main…

-moi je n'aime vraiment pas cette couleur enfin! S'exclama la brune en montrant le fauteuil vert sur lequel Ron était confortablement assis,

-mais il est très bien ce fauteuil! Puis ça me rappelle la couleur des yeux d'Harry…

-ooh alors là c'est romantique! Le railla son amie, Ron ricana en levant les yeux au ciel,

-c'est avec moi qu'il faudrait que tu sois romantique, n'est-ce pas! Bouda-t-elle en prenant le vendeur comme témoin, celui-ci mit les mains devant lui en signe de paix,

-allons… je suis sûr que…

-m'enfin mon cœur tu te plains tout le temps en disant que tu n'aimes pas les choses romantiques! Commença à s'énerver « le jeune mari »

-euh… écoutez… essaya d'intervenir le vendeur, une main sur son cœur, Hermione avait déjà croisé ses bras et ses sourcils commençaient à se froncer,

-ce que tu peut être crétin quand tu veux Weasley! Toutes les femmes aiment le romantisme!

-alors il fallait le dire!

-tu ne peux pas le deviner!? Avec quel genre d'homme je me suis mariée!? S'exclama-t-elle en levant les bras avec fatalisme,

-allons… tenta encore le vendeur affolé, voyant se redresser le grand rouquin,

-ah c'est bien de toi ça! Se plaindre après coup!

-comment oses tu!? S'exclama la brune en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches et baissant son visage pour l'approcher à celui du rouquin qui la défiait du regard,

-j'ose tout ce que je veux et… en temps normal tu ne t'en plains pas! Dit-il avec un sourire entendu… Hermione approcha son visage dangereusement en plissant les yeux avec colère,

-des derniers mots avant de mourir Weasley? Leurs visages étaient si proches, qu'elle pouvait clairement voir ses yeux se refléter sur les siens, son sourire s'élargit,

-oui… murmura-t-il ne la quittant pas des yeux,

-vas-y… répondit-elle essayant de cacher son sourire naissant,

-tu es vraiment belle quand tu es en colère… avoua-t-il en caressant tendrement sa joue… Hermione lui fit un grand sourire avant de se redresser, les joues rougies,

-bien! Pour ses paroles, je te pardonne! J'espère que tu es content? Demanda-t-elle faussement autoritaire,

-on n'en peut plus! Rigola-t-il en se relevant et posant un baiser sur son front,

-nous continuons la visite? Vous allez bien? Demanda-t-il au vendeur qui essayait de reprendre sa respiration en agitant ses mains… celui-ci se tourna vers eux,

-vous… vous êtes toujours comme ça!? Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard en souriant et s'exclamèrent au même temps:

-et oui!

OooOooO

-allez… je suis sûr que tu peux faire un petit effort… supplia Harry,

-mais…

-s'il te plaît!

-mais je viens à peine de l'acheter!

-je te paye le double!

-je ne veux pas d'argent, je veux ça!

Harry soupira excédé… pourquoi les femmes qu'il connaissait étaient toutes aussi bornées!?

-alors? Vous y êtes arrivé? Demanda une voix douce derrière lui… il se retourna pour voir la mère de la jeune fille arriver vers lui avec deux glaces, il la remercia en prenant une des glaces,

-non! Elle est têtue!

-je ne suis pas têtue! Grogna la petite fille en prenant aussi son dessert, sa mère sourit devant cet spectacle… cela faisait bien une vingtaine de minutes que ce jeune garçon suppliait sa fille,

-allez! C'est la deuxième glace que je paye! Se plaignit-il en regardant à nouveau la petite,

-maiiiiiis! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne peux pas te le donner! Harry soupira et lui fit le regard le plus suppliant qu'il pouvait avoir,

-nous sommes allés au magasin et ils ont dit que c'était toi qui avais acheté le dernier! S'il te plaît!!

D'accord… il n'était vraiment pas certain que son père ou son parrain aient utilisé une technique aussi minable pour amadouer une fille, mais vu la petite moue incertaine qu'elle faisait, il ne se débrouillait pas si mal que ça!

-je ne peux pas… Harry se laissa tomber sur le banc… d'accord, d'accord! Il était désespérément nul! La petite fille prit son visage entre ses deux petites mains et le tourna vers elle,

-écoute-moi… je ne peux pas parce que c'est un cadeau de ma maman!

Harry soupira vaincu et la mère de la fille lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse,

-mais… à ces mots il se redressa toutes ouies!

-oui!?

-je ne peux pas te le donner… mais je peux t'enseigner comment en faire!

-c'est vrai!? S'exclama le jeune sorcier avec un large sourire,

-oui… répondit la petite fille en hochant son joli visage avec un sourire,

-mais à une condition!

-ce que tu voudras! Répondit le jeune garçon ne plus tenant en place, elle rougit et son sourire se fit timide,

-tu me donnes un bisou dis?

-Alice! La gronda sa mère, mais Harry éclata de rire et se pencha pour poser un baiser sur sa joue… Alice applaudit ravie et se mettant débout sur le banc pour être à l'hauteur de son oreille, commença à lui chuchoter ce si grand secret en pouffant… après quelques minutes de messes basses, elle s'écarta de lui avec un grand sourire,

-tu as compris?

-parfaitement! Elle rigola avec lui et sauta pour descendre… sa mère se leva en tendant sa main pour qu'elle la prenne… Harry posa un genou à terre et l'embrassa une dernière fois, la faisant pouffer en se cachant la bouche,

-merci beaucoup Alice… je te dois une fière chandelle! Dit-il en se relevant,

-de rien! Au revoir Harry! Dit-elle le saluant une dernière fois avec des petits gestes de sa main avant de se retourner pour partir avec sa maman… Harry mit les mains dans ses poches avec un grand sourire en la voyant partir… il rigola doucement et se retourna pour aller chercher ses amis,

-HARRY! Il s'arrêta surpris et se retourna pour voir Alice crier les mains autour de sa bouche,

-tu es vraiment mignon Harry! Passée sa surprise, il se mit à rire et la salua en agitant son bras,

-toi aussi Alice! Toi aussi! La petite fille rigola avec sa mère et tous les deux tournèrent dans un coin du marché en le saluant une dernière fois…

OooOooO

Ron et Hermione sortirent en rigolant du magasin de meubles, dans leur poche l'adresse de celle-ci pour quand ils se décideraient! Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas lâché la main et marchaient en parlant de la tête du pauvre vendeur,

-je crois qu'il va démissionner… dit Hermione en le regardant faussement avec reproche,

-nan, ce n'est qu'un pas de plus pour sa formation! Il devrait nous remercier! Dit-il avec un sourire fier, Hermione rigola et regarda de tous les côtés,

-je ne vois pas Harry…

-si tu veux attends-moi ici, je vais aller le chercher! Elle serra un peu plus sa main… elle ne voulait pas le lâcher! Ron sourit devant sa mine boudeuse et prenant de ses deux mains la sienne, il y posa un baiser en la regardant dans les yeux, puis se rapprocha d'elle et posa un autre sur son front en murmurant,

-je reviens… attends-moi…

Il lui fit un dernier sourire avant de partir en courant à la recherche de son ami… Hermione soupira en souriant tendrement, cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'ils étaient là, mais ils c'étaient passés beaucoup plus de choses que pendant ces deux années! Avec un sourire ravi sur les lèvres elle regarda les vitrines des alentours tout en sautillant allégrement… son regard fut attiré par un petit poster et son sourire s'élargit…

OooOooO

Il devait se l'avouer… il était perdu! Foutus moldus! Pourquoi tous les chemins étaient pareils!?

-Allez Ron… où t'es… murmurait-il en tournant sur lui-même, essayant de trouver quelque chose qui lui rappelle le chemin…

-Ron? Entendit-il derrière lui, il se retourna vivement,

-Harry?! Merlin! Je te cherchais! Dit-il nettement plus soulagé en s'avançant vers lui, son ami sourit devant son visage apeuré,

-tu t'étais perdu?

-moi!? Jamais! J'ai un sens de l'orientation infaillible! S'exclama le rouquin en prenant un des chemins, il entendit pouffer derrière lui,

-Ron… c'est par là… il se retourna, les oreilles rouges et marcha très digne vers le chemin que le Survivant lui montrait en ricanant, voyant son regard Harry préféra se taire et continuer à marcher,

-et euh… ta femme? Demanda Harry avec malice, Ron le frappa à la tête en rigolant,

-t'es vraiment impossible quand tu veux… Harry se prenait la tête pour la troisième fois de la journée en grimaçant,

-avoue quand même que tu étais content… Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du rouquin,

-elle m'a appelé « mon amour »… Harry sourit devant la mine extasiée de son ami, mais Ron se retourna vers lui en fronçant légèrement les sourcils,

-mais Harry… je sais bien que tu fais ça pour me faire plaisir mais… si jamais Hermione se rend compte, elle va me haïr!

-ne t inquiètes pas… soupira Harry en se disant que ses amis étaient vraiment aveugles,

-je te le dis parce que je sais bien qu'elle n'a rien dit parce qu'elle croit que je ne la vois que comme une amie, mais…

-je peux te promettre Ron qu'elle ne voit que du feu! Elle ne m'en veut pas du tout et à toi non plus!

-tu es sûr? Demanda encore un Ron hésitant,

-certain! Répondit le brun en levant les yeux au ciel, Ron sourit à nouveau rassuré,

-mais je continue à dire qu'il faudrait que tu lui dises Ron… tenta Harry en le regardant du coin de l'œil,

-t'es fou! Jamais! On est très bien comme ça! S'exclama le rouquin en s'arrêtant, Harry soupira et se tourna vers son ami,

-tu sais ce que j'en pense Ron… c'est totalement idiot…

-non… je veux pas la perdre c'est tout! Répondit le roux en le dépassant, il se retourna menaçant,

-tu n'as pas intérêt à lui dire hein! Harry soupira pour la énième fois en marchant à ses côtés,

-non… je ne dirais rien… ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Ron se souvienne que l'Élu était partit précipitamment,

-dis… t'es parti pourquoi? Demanda-t-il en regardant son ami qui sourit,

-oh… je devais parler à quelqu'un…

-une femme? Ron plissa les yeux, pas content du tout,

-j'ai vu une femme quand tu es parti, expliqua-t-il,

-quel sens de l'observation! Le railla le brun,

-si tu avais regardé mieux que ça, tu aurais vu que la dite femme, avait une petite fille…

-dis je sais bien qu'avec ma sœur pour le moment c'est pas trop ça, mais aller avec une ga…

-imbécile! Bien sûr que non! L'interrompit Harry agacé,

-alors? Demanda Ron en souriant, le brun leva les yeux au ciel,

-elle avait quelque chose que je voulais…

-ah… il obtiendrait plus rien pour le moment… il regarda à nouveau devant lui et vit un poste de glaces,

-t'en veux?

-non merci… je viens d'en manger deux! Répondit Harry en tapant son ventre en souriant,

-d'accord… il leva les épaules et alla parler au vendeur… Harry regarda pendant ce temps autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'une voix agacée le tire de ses rêves,

-Harry! Aide-moi! Dit Ron en le tirant vers le monsieur,

-qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-je ne parle pas français…

-mais moi non plus! Grogna son ami… suivit un petit spectacle de mimes et gestes pour avoir la super glace que le rouquin voulait, ils marchèrent à nouveau vers où leur amie devait les attendre, Ron donna un autre coup de langue à sa glace avant de demander,

-et comment t'as parlé à la petite fille? Harry rougit en se rappelant,

-ben au début, j'ai essayé par des gestes et sa mère voulait appeler la police… après un bon moment je me suis rendu compte que ses cris hystériques disant à sa fille de ne pas m'approcher, je les comprenais et c'est là que je me suis rendu compte qu'elles parlaient anglais… c'étaient des touristes…

-oh… ricana le roux en s'imaginant le célèbre Harry Potter se faire frapper sur la tête avec le sac d'une femme hystérique, Harry devina ses pensées et sourit en coin,

-elle m'a frappé deux fois…

Ron éclata de rire suivit de son ami… c'est ainsi que Hermione les vit arriver, elle avait trois tickets dans ses mains et mit ses poings sur ses hanches en voyant le rouquin,

-Ron! Dehors il fait 0 degrés et toi tu manges une glace!?

-il fait chaud à l'intérieur, répondit celui-ci en donnant un autre coup de langue dans sa glace, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et donna les tickets à Harry, puis s'approcha de Ron en se mettant sur les pointes des pieds avec un sourire malicieux,

-j'en veux… Ron sourit et lui tendit la glace,

-du patinage? Demanda Harry en se retournant vers ses deux amis… il sourit en les voyant les yeux dans les yeux, Hermione goûtant la glace et Ron souriant avec tendresse… ils étaient vraiment bigleux, aveugles, idiots! Comment faisaient-ils pour ne pas se rendre compte de leur situation!? Il soupira et redemanda,

-Hermione… on va aller patiner? Hermione et Ron se tournèrent vers lui,

-patiner? Demanda le rouquin en reprenant sa glace,

-oui! Répondit Hermione enthousiaste, devant leur mine apeurée, elle sourit,

-ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous apprendrais!

-aaah j'suis rassuré maintenant! Se moqua Harry, faisant rire son ami, Hermione plissa les yeux et il préféra regarder la vitrine d'en face, la brune sourit et dit en leur faisant signe d'avancer,

-venez… on va retourner à la maison, manger, se reposer un peu et après on ira patiner,

-ok! Répondirent les garçons en la suivant, Hermione paraissait énormément amusée et marchait en imitant les grands pas de Ron en riant,

-tu n'arriveras pas petite fille… la railla Ron en faisant des plus grands encore, Hermione devait presque sauter pour l'imiter et le fait de rire en sautant la faisait rater un pas sur l'autre et presque toujours tomber si le rouquin n'était pas là pour la retenir, la jeune sorcière se tourna vers le brun qui souriait en les voyant,

-toi t'y arrives Harry?

-je ne suis pas si petit… répondit-il en faisant la grimace, Ron ricana et se mit à ses côtés se mesurant à lui,

-au moins 10cm… Harry sourit en coin,

-l'intelligence se mesure de la tête au ciel…

-mais il y a toujours des exceptions qui confirment les règles… répondit le roux sans se démonter, Harry ri franchement devant la repartie de son ami,

-c'est bon, c'est bon! Ron sourit ravi d'avoir gagné une de leurs plusieurs batailles,

-tu commences à faiblir Potter… se moqua-t-il,

-tu as l'entraînement d'Hermione, répondit le brun en souriant,

-dépêchez-vous… intervint Hermione en montrant l'endroit où ils avaient garé la voiture, Ron allait ouvrir la porte quand Harry se mit à coté de lui avec un grand sourire,

-je peux conduire? Hermione qui avait déjà ouvert la porte de l'autre côté, écarquilla les yeux,

-c'est absolument hors de…!

-mais bien sûr! Répondit Ron en souriant, il poussa gentiment Hermione vers l'arrière et se mit à la place du copilote, Harry entra tout excité,

-Harry par Morgane et tous les mages, fait intention!! Supplia la brune du siège arrière,

-tranquille Hermy, je ferais attention! Répondit Harry en allumant le moteur,

-bien regarde celui-là c'est le frein, ça l'accélérateur… commença à expliquer le rouquin, Hermione n'écoutait plus, elle avait attaché sa ceinture et fermait les yeux en priant pour arriver saine et sauve chez elle, soudain elle sentit que la voiture faisait un bond vers l'arrière et s'arrêtait brusquement,

-KYA!!!! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé!? Cria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux,

-Harry! On fait ça doucement! Vas-y… lentement… le gronda Ron en regardant vers l'arrière pour guider Harry,

-pardon, pardon! Ça va Hermione? Demanda-t-il sans vraiment attendre une réponse, Hermione avait les lèvres tremblantes et ses yeux étaient écarquillés de peur,

-vous… vous allez me tuer… gémit-elle alors qu'Harry freinait encore une fois brusquement, le brun rigola en regardant Ron,

-je ne m'habitue pas… Ron regardait son amie qui avait à nouveau fermé les yeux,

-attends… je passe derrière… souffla le roux en passant une jambe vers l'arrière… avec quelques difficultés il y arriva et s'assit prenant son amie dans ses bras,

-Ron? Demanda celle-ci s'étonnant de le trouver auprès d'elle,

-vas-y Harry! Maintenant c'est tout droit! Dit Ron joyeusement, Harry obéit et s'en suivit une bonne vingtaine de minutes en freinages brusques qui faisaient pousser des petits cris la jeune fille qui s'agrippait au grand rouquin comme si sa vie en dépendait… enfin, peu à peu, le Survivant s'habitua à conduire et roula lentement vers la maison Granger…

Ron sentait ses paupières se baisser… le sommeil le gagnait peu à peu, il bailla doucement en regardant l'endroit où ils étaient… il leur restait plus de la moitié du chemin… il regarda vers le côté et sourit en voyant Hermione penchée sur la fenêtre fermée, regardant l'autoroute qui défilait… il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de son ami qui sifflotait, ravi de conduire, il lui sourit et regarda l'horizon où le soleil commençait à tomber, laissant le ciel de différentes couleurs… surtout du orange…

-oh regardez! S'exclama la brune d'une voix faussement joyeuse et où l'ennui pointait… Ron se tourna vers elle et Harry regarda par le rétroviseur,

-une tortue nous a dépassé… compléta-t-elle en soupirant, Ron rigola et Harry fit la grimace…

-ha ha ha, dit-il ironique… en effet, depuis qu'il avait pris le volant, ils faisaient du surplace! Il sourit néanmoins et arrêta la voiture en pleine autoroute,

-par Merlin! Tu fais quoi Harry!? S'exclama le roux en regardant vers l'arrière pour voir si une voiture arrivait, Harry sourit et descendit de la voiture… Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard inquiet jusqu'à ce que le Survivant ouvre la porte et s'assied de l'autre côté d'Hermione,

-si je conduis, on arrivera demain… vas-y Ron… expliqua celui-ci en serrant Hermione dans ses bras, se servant de sa tête comme oreiller, faisant rire la jeune fille… Ron fit la grimace en les voyant et ouvrit la porte pour aller à la place du conducteur… il alluma le moteur et commença à conduire… il regarda encore une fois par le rétroviseur et vit ses amis commencer à s'endormir, Harry serrant Hermione contre lui, leurs têtes l'une contre l'autre… il grogna,

-hé! Je ne fais pas le_ tacsy_! D'un mouvement paresseux de sa baguette, Hermione fit apparaître une casquette et la lui mit sur la tête avant de reprendre sa place confortable,

-merci… grogna Ron avec ironie faisant rigoler doucement les deux autres sorciers…

OooOooO

-alors ma chérie cette journée? Demanda sa mère quand elle les vit entrer dans la maison,

-bien maman! Je vais me changer! Dit Hermione en courant vers sa chambre,

-bonsoir Mme! Saluèrent les deux garçons en montant aussi les escaliers,

-bonsoir mes chéris! Vous avez faim?

-OUI!! Répondirent-ils au même temps, Mme Granger sourit et alla à la cuisine,

-je vais vous faire chauffer ça…

-merci Mme!

Hermione se regarda dans le grand miroir accroché au mur de sa chambre… elle avait déjà sortit plusieurs pantalons et ne savait toujours pas quoi mettre… quelque chose de confortable, assez épais pour quand elle tomberait, mais quand même avec une forme pour ne pas paraître un sac de patates! Elle en aimait bien deux mais avait deux problèmes: l'un la mettait à son avantage et l'autre la couvrirait bien… elle se décida pour le plus épais et l'enfila quand on toqua à sa porte,

-entrez! Cria-t-elle en remontant la fermeture éclair, Harry entra et lui sourit,

-tu te changes vraiment?

-bah oui… d'ailleurs je vous conseille de mettre quelque chose d'épais pour quand vous tomberez! Harry rigola en levant un sourcil,

-que du positivisme! Hermione sourit et se mit à la recherche d'un pull… Harry s'assit sur le lit de la brune et regarda autour de lui, la chambre d'Hermione était grande et pleine d'étagères remplies de livres… comme chez eux en fait… sa main rencontra le tissu du pantalon laissé de côté et il le prit pour le regarder de plus près,

-tu venais pourquoi en fait? Demanda Hermione toujours en se regardant dans le miroir, Harry laissa le pantalon et sourit devant tous les essayages de son amie,

-je venais te demander si tu avais un livre basé sur des sortilèges d'eau… Hermione se retourna surprise,

-pourquoi veux-tu…

-tu en as? La coupa Harry avec un sourire innocent, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'en dirait rien, Hermione soupira en secouant la tête et alla à une des étagères,

-je dois l'avoir par ici… avec une exclamation de victoire elle prit un livre à la couverture bleu océan et le tendit à Harry qui s'était redressé… il regarda la couverture et pu voir son reflet déformé comme quand on se voit dans l'eau, il l'ouvrit et feuilleta un peu avant de faire un grand sourire, visiblement content de trouver ce qu'il cherchait… Hermione le regardait encore interrogative… quand Harry cachait les choses c'était soit un truc vraiment très grave, soit une bonne blague qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher… elle pencherait plus vers la deuxième option au vu de son air malicieux et coquin,

-bon ben merci Hermy! Je te le rends avant de dormir! Hermione hocha la tête et Harry se dirigea vers la porte… avant d'ouvrir il se tourna vers elle en souriant,

-au fait… je pense que l'autre pantalon t'irait mieux… Hermione rougit et dit en croisant les bras,

-mais qu'est-ce que…!? Harry haussa les épaules en rigolant doucement,

-je pense simplement que Ron l'appréciera plus… Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer ensuite ne trouvant pas ses mots ce qui fit encore plus rire son ami,

-quand… quand je vais tomber je vais avoir mal! S'indigna-t-elle, Harry ouvrit la porte et sortit… avant de fermer il passa la tête en lui faisant un clin d'œil,

-tu n'as qu'à tomber sur lui…

-Harry! Rougit Hermione avant de lui envoyer un coussin qui frappa la porte fermée… elle entendit le rire de son supposé ami et rougit en se regardant au miroir… m'enfin c'était quand même débile de mettre quelque chose qui la protégerait pas! Tout en se disant que c'était vraiment idiot, elle enfila tout de même l'autre pantalon…

OooOooO

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais? Entendit Harry derrière la porte de la salle de bain,

-non… répondit celui-ci toujours concentré dans son mélange,

Il entendit le soupir de son meilleur ami,

-allez…

-j'ai dit non… répondit-il toujours impassible, il sourit en l'entendant jurer,

-voyons… tu as pris mon chaudron, quelques unes de mes potions et même le livre de Mione… énuméra le rouquin en s'appuyant contre la porte des toilettes,

-dis moi ce que tu trames!! Harry rigola devant l'impatiente du roux,

-tu verras bien quand je finirais…

-tu m'énerves… grogna Ron en se laissant glisser par terre, le dos appuyé contre la porte… Harry sourit et se focalisa sur sa potion… il n'avait jamais été très doué dans cette matière, mais il fallait absolument qu'il réussisse! Se passa ainsi une bonne demi heure de sorts et potions entrecoupés par les coups sur la porte d'un Ron ennuyé…

-j'ai fini!! S'écria le brun en ouvrant la porte, frappant ainsi le dos du rouquin,

-aie!

-mais qu'est- ce que tu fais là toi? Ron se redressa en regardant la fiole que son ami tenait précieusement dans la main,

-c'est quoi ça? Demanda-t-il essayant de voir mieux la fiole dont le contenu changeait de couleur,

-un cadeau… répondit l'Élu en se dirigeant vers sa valise, il en sortit un parchemin et gribouilla un mot avant de l'attacher à la fiole… il sortit sa baguette en se concentrant,

-pour qui? Demanda encore Ron… Harry ferma les yeux, fixa bien sa destination dans sa tête et lança un sort à la petite fiole qui disparût automatiquement, Harry rigola doucement et fit signe à Ron de le suivre pour aller manger…

OooOooO

Au terrier…

Ginny écrivait sur un parchemin en prenant des notes d'un énorme livre… ses cheveux étaient attachés par une queue et elle mordillait, fatiguée, sa plume au sucre, essayant de comprendre ce que son bouquin disait… soudain elle se redressa brusquement quand devant elle une petite fiole apparut… elle sortit sa baguette… on n'était jamais trop prudents! Elle vit le mot attaché et le prit…

-mais qu'est- ce que… ses mots restèrent dans sa gorge et un fou rire la prit… elle prit la petite fiole dans ses mains et se précipita vers le jardin… le petit parchemin qu'elle avait laissé sur la table, tomba lentement au sol, relevant ce petit mot:

_Bonsoir gente dame, _

_Voici un petit présent qui vous rappellera, je suis certain, votre enfance,_

_Je l'ai fait moi-même alors ne m'en veuillez pas si cela ne marche pas… _

_Un seul conseil: ne le buvez pas!!_

_Tendrement,_

_Harry P._


	12. Chapter 12

_Pas taper, pas taper!! Allons trois jours de retard c'est rien :D si? Sûrs? Pardon alors... mais euh... en fait j'ai pas eu le temps... je commence à considérer le fait de poster que chaque deux semaines, comme ça je ne vous ment pas en disant des fausses dates... :S mais j'aime bien écrire et je sais pas comment m'arrêter alors forcément ça prend plus longtemps pour tout boucler... mmm... je pourrais aussi faire des chapitre plus courts mais chaque semaine, ce qui nous renvoit au problème de départ: que je ne sais pas quand m'arrêter... cruel dilemme... enfin! Il est quand même bien là ce chapitre et j'espère que l'attente en vaille la peine! Surtout vous me le faites savoir!!:D_

_D'ailleurs j'suis troooop heureuse, j'ai eu plein de reviews le chapitre passé! Que ce soit toujours le cas svp, ça me donne encore plus envie d'écrire!!! _

_Oh, et pour répondre à la question d'une personne: oui, oui, crois-moi c'est ma première fic mais merci:D_

_Enjoy!_

_Shumeyo_

Hermione fit un tour sur elle-même avec aisance, elle avait oublié ce sentiment de liberté et tranquillité quand elle était sur la glace… elle glissa encore un peu, laissant le vent lui chatouiller le visage et enfin se retourna vers ses deux amis qui venaient de finir de mettre leurs patins et regardaient la piste comme si c'était des braises ardentes… les deux amis échangèrent un regard,

-on y va? Demanda le rouquin en essayant de sourire, mais ne réussissant qu'une grimace,

-vas-y toi… je préfère attendre qu'Hermione nous montre comment faire… souffla Harry pas convaincu du tout…

-ça doit pas être très difficile… bougonna Ron en mettant un pied sur la glace, suivit bientôt de l'autre et…

-AIE!!

-je refuse! S'exclama Harry en écarquillant les yeux en voyant son ami, étendu sur le sol, Hermione glissa jusqu'à eux en essayant de cacher son sourire,

-Harry ne soit pas ridicule voyons!

-je te dis qu'il est hors de question! Continua Harry tendu, il s'agrippa au petit muret et secoua la tête frénétiquement, Hermione sourit tendrement devant ces deux hommes, sûrement maintenant entre les plus grands et jeunes sorciers de leur temps, apeurés devant un peu de glace,

-Harry essaye au moins!

-eh! Moi je viens d'essayer et c'est impossible! Réclama le rouquin en massant le derrière de sa tête, encore assis sur la glace… Hermione rigola doucement, il était trop chou assis par terre avec cet air bougon au visage! Elle s'accroupit devant lui en souriant,

-Ronald…

-j'ai essayé moi! Dis à Harry! Il reste là planté lui! Se plaignit-il en montrant du doigt le brun,

-traître… murmura celui-ci en plissant les yeux et s'agrippant encore plus fermement, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel étoilé et soupira amusée…

-vous arrivez à rester en équilibre dans un foutu balai à 30m du sol et vous avez peur de glisser au sol!

-les moldus sont malades… grogna Ron en essayant de se relever mais tomba à nouveau sous les rires de son amie, Harry essaya de l'aider du dehors de la piste, mais emporté par son poids et celui de son ami, tomba en avant à ses côtés, redoublant le doux rire de la jeune sorcière,

-par un scrout à pétard! Grogna Ron essayant de se relever en s'appuyant à Harry qui avait la même intention… se suivit un grand spectacle des meilleurs chutes du moment… les autre gens sur la piste à l'air libre s'étaient arrêtés et rigolaient des deux garçons vraiment pas doués…

-Mione… supplia Ron étendu de tout son long sur la glace, il n'essayait même plus de se relever et la regardait avec ses yeux de chien battu… Hermione sourit et lui tendit ses deux mains,

-viens… je vais t'aider… Ron se redressa et sourit en prenant ses petites mains fines,

-m'oubliez pas non plus hein… grogna le brun en grimaçant malgré tout amusé,

-j'aide Ron et je viens pour toi après… Harry sourit en hochant la tête… Hermione dû presque s'asseoir pour pouvoir soulever le grand rouquin qui bougeait maintenant des bras pour garder son équilibre, Hermione pouffa en le voyant et se tourna vers Harry qui lui tendait ses mains avec un sourire joyeux… elle l'aida aussi à se lever et se positionna devant eux pour les regarder bouger frénétiquement pour ne pas tomber, s'agrippant même l'un à l'autre pour garder l'équilibre entre rires et secousses,

-bon! Vous êtes prêts? Demanda la brune en souriant largement… ils devirent tout d'un coup pâles et leur sourire se figea,

-allez… vous verrez… vous adorerez après! Promit-elle enthousiaste, les deux garçons eurent l'air sceptique mais ne dirent rien pour ne pas démonter cette bonne humeur,

-prenez chacun une de mes mains… ils obéirent et à nouveau faillirent tomber, ils se raccrochèrent à elle comme une bouée de sauvetage et finalement, comme c'était à prévoir, ils se trouvèrent tous les trois au sol en riant à gorge déployée… Hermione fut la première à se lever, se redressant elle peut entendre Harry lui chuchoter à l'oreille d'une voix malicieuse,

-je vois que tu as suivit mon conseil… elle se tourna vers lui les joues rougies en lui lançant un regard menaçant… mais… il avait raison… elle n'était pas tombée n'importe comment! Ron était un parfait coussin! D'ailleurs elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de faire toute une manœuvre pour tomber sur lui, de lui-même, il avait essayé de la protéger de la chute… n'était-il pas mignon? C'est donc pour ses raisons là qu'elle laissa Harry se débrouiller tout seul et qu'elle aida le rouquin qui tirait puérilement la langue au Survivant qui essayait tant bien que mal de se relever… voyant que la brune aidait à se relever son ami en lui tournant le dos, il eut un sourire vengeur et la poussa,

-oh! Excuse moi!!! Dit-il en essayant de se relever et tombant le nez le premier sur la glace, Hermione, tombée sur le rouquin, ne s'occupa nullement de sa position, trop occupée à rire de la blague totalement ratée de Harry…

-arrêtez de rire… idiots… grogna Harry en se tenant le nez et cherchant ses lunettes de l'autre main. Ron les attrapa avant lui en le narguant,

-alors Potter…

Harry essaya de l'attraper et retomba lourdement en tendant ses mains pour prendre cette image flouée de son ami, Hermione était maintenant confortablement assise riant et applaudissant de ce jeu de chat et souris entre ses deux amis… comme ils n'arrivaient pas à se mettre débout ils rampaient l'un à la poursuite de l'autre… le plus (méchamment) amusant c'était le fait que le Survivant poursuivait parfois une tout autre ombre, allant jusqu'au chemin opposé à celui du rouquin… ce qui bien sûr, faisait redoubler ses rires déjà hystériques…

-rende les moi! Criait Harry en essayant de l'attraper, tombant pour l'énième fois sur la glace… il se redressa énervé en regardant la silhouette floue du rouquin qui s'esclaffait en se tenant le ventre…

-euh… Ron… essaya de le prévenir Hermione en voyant Harry se redresser en le fixant, et ses pupilles rétrécir dangereusement jusqu'à devenir un petit cercle… Ron se retourna juste quand le Survivant se laissait glisser jusqu'à lui avec un cri de victoire, le percutant avec force et le faisant valser à quelques mètres plus loin… il remit ses lunettes avec un sourire vainqueur et Ron se redressa avec une moue boudeuse,

-c'est de la triche ça Harry!

-tout est permis quand je n'ai pas mes lunettes! Répondit-il d'un air suffisant en se mettant débout sans se rendre compte, sous l'œil ahuri de ses deux amis,

-Harry! Tu… tu y arrives! Sourit Ron en le pointant du doigt, Harry regarda ses pieds et un énorme sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, tout en sautillant il leva le poing d'un air vainqueur,

-j'y arrive! J'y arrive!! J'y aaaaargh… évidement… cela ne dura pas longtemps et il tomba sur le dos sous les rires du rouquin encore par terre,

_-mais regardez ça… complètement débile… _Hermione se retourna pour voir trois garçons les fixant comme des parfaits serpentards, elle leur jeta un regard glacial,

-_partez bande de crétins…_

Harry et Ron avaient arrêté de rire et fixaient le petit groupe d'un air menaçant,

-_tu comprends donc ce qu'on dit ma belle? _Hermione se leva en les ignorant,

-_ce n'est pas le cas de tes amis on dirait… _la jeune fille leur tourna le dos et glissa jusqu'à ses amis qui bien qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ce que cette bande de rigolos disaient, savaient qu'ils se moquaient d'eux et que leur amie les défendait,

-_ohhh, bien foutue en plus!_

_-t'as vu ces jambes!_

_-ne fais pas ta timide beauté!_

Hermione rougit en se maudissant d'avoir écouté Harry, elle arriva jusqu'à eux et les aida à se relever sans souffler mot,

-ils disent quoi ces cons!? Murmura Ron énervé leur jetant un regard haineux,

-rien… oublie… répondit Hermione gênée en prenant son bras pour le détourner,

-mouais… murmura celui-ci sans les quitter des yeux… Harry les fixait aussi s'ils ne se moquaient que d'eux, ben comme tout le monde sûrement dans cette piste… mais si c'était sur leur amie… il serra les poings et préféra se détourner avant de commettre tout acte meurtrier… il croisa les yeux bleus de son meilleur ami qui, au vu de son regard, avait pensé pareil et sourit,

-s'ils savaient à qui ils se frottent… marmonna Ron amusé,

-l'ignorance est audace… acquiesça Harry en tendant la main vers la brune qui les remercia d'un sourire de se contrôler, avant de prendre chacun d'une maint et de les tirer pour qu'ils puissent glisser un peu…

Après une heure et plus de trente chutes, les une plus suicidaires que les autres, les deux sorciers pouvaient glisser à courtes distances sous les yeux attendris d'Hermione,

-regarde, regarde! Cria Harry en réussissant à faire un tour sur lui-même,

-bravo Harry! Et toi… Ron? Tous les deux regardèrent autour d'eux sans le voir,

-il était là il y a une seconde… murmura Harry en se grattant la tête et se rapprochant d'Hermione,

-tu… tu crois que les garçons de toute à l'heure… commença-t-elle inquiète, mais fut coupée par le rire du brun,

-m'enfin Hermione! Ron est capable de se défendre seul contre plus de trois mangemorts et tu te demandes s'il va bien avec des gosses? Hermione sourit de sa propre bêtise en le grondant néanmoins,

-des gosses… ils ont notre âge Harry…

-on ne dirait pas, surtout quand…!? Répliquait Harry quand ils entendirent au loin la voix de leur ami,

-eeeehh!! Regardez!! Tous les deux se retournèrent et sourirent en le voyant arriver à grande vitesse sur eux,

-il apprend vite hein? Murmura Hermione souriante en le voyant se rapprocher encore plus,

-mm… répondit Harry en souriant aussi, Ron se rapprochait encore plus d'eux, le faisant froncer les sourcils,

-dis Hermione… est-ce qu'il sait…

-JE NE SAIS PAS M'ARRÊTER!!!!! Ce cri du cœur du rouquin lui confirma ses inquiétudes…

-mais imbécile va ailleurs!! Cria Harry essayant de sortir de la trajectoire de son empoté d'ami qui agitait des bras pour s'arrêter… sans succès! Hermione trop surprise n'eut pas non plus le temps de sauter ou éviter le grand rouquin qui les percuta de plein fouet, les faisant glisser plusieurs mètre plus loin,

-aie, aie, aie… se plaignit Harry en massant sa tête,

-bravo Ron… tu viens de tuer le Survivant… maugréa-t-il en se redressant avec une grimace les yeux pétillants de malice,

-désolé vieux… répondit Ron d'une voix étouffée par la main qu'il plaquait contre sa bouche et son nez,

-ça va Mione? Hermione se rapprocha d'eux en disant avec reproche,

-oui mais pas grâce à toi Ronald! Elle se pencha vers Harry et posa un baiser sur ses cheveux désordonnés,

-merci Harry… ce dernier fit un clin d'œil amusé à son ami et se leva en époussetant ses vêtements… en effet, au dernier moment il avait poussé Hermione vers le côté, lui évitant le choc avec leur ami,

-n'empêche que tu devrais essayer Harry! Rigola Ron en glissant près de lui,

-c'est beaucoup moins rapide que sur un balai mais ça y ressemble…

-vraiment? Demanda soudain l'Élu intéressé,

-je vous préviens… c'est la dernière fois que je vous emmène! Dit une voix agacée près d'eux, ils sourirent en continuant à glisser tranquillement jusqu'à ce que, sous les « bons conseils » du rouquin, Harry essaya comme lui à glisser beaucoup plus vite… bientôt une course folle entre les trois jeunes commença, ils esquivaient en riant et criant, les gens dans leur chemin mais celle qui menait c'était Hermione qui glissait même en arrière les narguant du regard…

-attention Hermione! Cria Harry en montrant un point derrière elle… elle se retourna vivement mais ne fut capable de s'arrêter et percuta la personne sur son chemin…

-Mione!

-Hermione! S'écrièrent les deux amis au même temps en la voyant tomber avec sa victime… trop occupés à la regarder, ils se tournèrent trop tard pour éviter le petit muret et tombèrent en dehors de la piste sous les rires de plusieurs personnes… Ron se redressa en secouant la tête pour faire tomber la neige sur ses cheveux,

-aujourd'hui je serais tombé plus de fois qu'en apprenant à voler! Marmonna-t-il en se levant, Harry rigola doucement en se levant,

-dépêche-toi on doit voir comment a finit cette pauvre d'Hermione! Ron commença à rire mais s'arrêta bien vite quand il vit Hermione encore au sol et aux prises avec un des garçons qui les avaient embêté avant,

-mais bordel il fallait vraiment qu'elle tombe sur celui là!!? S'écria-t-il furieux en sautant par-dessus le muret pour glisser jusqu'à la jeune fille, suivit de Harry qui ne prit même pas le soin de dire à son ami de se calmer, lui aussi trop furieux que l'on s'en prenne à son amie,

-_mais tu vas me lâcher!?_

_-mais c'est toi qui es venue à mes bras poupée… _

_-ça suffit, lâche-moi!_

_-mais on est bien comme ça… !!?_ Soudain le jeune blondinet fut tiré du cou et projeté comme une vulgaire chaussette,

-ce n'est pas parce que je ne te comprends pas que je ne me doute pas de ce que tu dis toquard! Harry du retenir le bras de son ami qui s'apprêtait à lui faire comprendre plus explicitement ce qu'il disait au blond qui criait plusieurs paroles, sûrement pas d'amour…

-laisse Ron c'est bon… nous allons y aller d'ailleurs… murmura Hermione avec un sourire rassurant, le rouquin marmonna mais la suivit malgré lui…

-_c'est ça, suit la, petit toutou! _Le nargua encore le garçon, Harry ne pu que voir Hermione froncer les sourcils et déjà se diriger vers lui la main levée… soudain le jeune moldu tomba en avant se fracassant le nez le premier sur la glace… la jeune sorcière se retourna la bouche ouverte vers le Survivant qui fixait le blond se tortiller par terre en gémissant, Ron souriait largement, heureux de l'initiative de son ami… en réalité il aurait pu lui faire beaucoup plus de mal, mais ce n'était qu'un pauvre crétin… il fut tiré par le bras,

-Harry! Arrête ça c'est vraiment… Hermione leva les bras excédée et le tira vers la sortie où Ron lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule,

-bravo vieux!

-Ron! Le réprimanda-t-elle,

-quoi! Il n'a eut que ce qu'il méritait… Hermione soupira et sourit vaincue… ils étaient vraiment beaucoup trop protecteurs avec elle… mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas…

-allons nous changer… dit-elle en souriant tendrement et prenant la main de chacun d'eux…

Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'elle attendait… ils s'étaient proposés pour aller redonner les patins et récupérer leurs affaires, mais les connaissant ils avaient recommencé leur bêtises et devaient se chamailler à l'heure qu'il était… elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel noir…

-_tu t'ennuies? _Hermione baissa les yeux pour rencontrer ceux bleus de ce garçon ô combien embêtant!

-_laisse-moi tranquille… _murmura-t-elle en essayant de partir, mais il la prit par le bras et la poussa pour qu'elle reste où elle était, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte mais à côté de lui se trouvaient les deux autres garçons qui lui barraient tout échappatoire possible,

_-tu ne vas pas nous fausser compagnie aussi vite?_ Hermione mit la main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon avec un sourire en coin… mais son cœur manqua un battement en ne sentant pas sa baguette… elle l'avait laissé dans son cartable, trop inquiète de la casser si elle tombait, ils s'étaient dit que Harry pouvait facilement les faire venir si quelque chose arrivait!

_-viens… _le garçon jeta des coups d'oeils pour voir si les autres deux enquiquinants ne venaient pas et prenant avec force son bras la tira jusqu'à plus loin de la patinoire, Hermione se débattit en se mordant les lèvres, quel idiote! Comment avait-elle pu laisser sa baguette!?

_-tu vas te faire mal… _ricana le garçon suivit de ses acolytes… qu'est-ce que ces crétins lui faisaient penser à Malefoy et sa bande à Poudlard! Mais eux au moins, ne l'embêtaient que pour son sang et non parce qu'elle était une femme! D'ailleurs ils étaient beaucoup trop dégoûtés pour ne serait-ce que la toucher…

_-lâche moi ou tu le regretteras! _Cria-t-elle en sentant que chacun de ses amis la prenait d'un bras les écarquillant pour l'empêcher de frapper ce sale blond qui venait de la plaquer contre lui, entourant ces mains sur ses hanches… son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle lui asséna un coup de genoux assez bien placé qui le fit tomber à genoux en gémissant… ayant son visage juste devant elle et hauteur de sa jambe, elle ne le pensa pas deux fois et lui donna un coup de pied de toutes ses forces, non mais! Elle était Hermione Granger messieurs!

_-salope! _Trop réjouie de son coup elle avait oublié les deux autres et le regretta aussitôt… elle reçut un violent coup de poing au ventre la laissant sans souffle… elle tomba sur la neige en essayant de respirer les larmes aux yeux, mais à nouveau on lui prit les mains et le blond se mit sur elle furieux,

_-catin tu vas payer ça! _Son nez saignait abondamment mais un sourire mauvais déformait son visage, Hermione se débattit encore en sentant la panique monter quand le blond écarta ses jambes d'une manière suggestive… ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand sa main caressa sa cuisse et sa respiration s'accéléra… colère, haine, peur… elle ne pouvait plus se contrôler… le blond qui riait avec ses amis s'arrêta en voyant tout d'un coup les prunelles de la jeune femme s'étirer jusqu'à devenir une fente…

-_mais qu'est-ce que… _un cri l'enleva de sa contemplation, le garçon qui tenait les mains de la jeune sorcière criait en essayant de se défaire des ongles lacérants de celle-ci, celui qui tenait sa bouche cria aussi en sentant la morsure des dents aiguisés… il commença à s'écarter d'elle la bouchée bée et les yeux exorbités quand,

-Mione!! Il se retourna d'un seul coup et pu voir venir en courant le rouquin et le brun… il se retourna pour voir la jeune fille et secoua la tête sans comprendre… tout était normal! Encore abasourdit il fut tiré de ses doutes quand quelqu'un agrippa ses cheveux, il cria essayant de se défaire de cette prise douloureuse, mais Ron le tenait fermement… Hermione essayait de reprendre une respiration plus calme… c'était inacceptable! Elle avait faillit montrer sa magie… et de quelle manière! Elle regarda encore une fois le ciel noir et soupira… se fut comme si le volume s'était mis soudain en marche et elle pu distinguer des bruits de lutte et des cris étouffés… elle se redressa doucement, encore un peu étourdie et ne peut s'empêcher de pousser une petit gémissement en les regardant se battre avec hargne contre les trois garçons qui l'avaient attaquée… ils n'avaient même pas besoin de leur baguette, leurs poings faisaient facilement l'affaire! En temps normal, ils arrivaient à se contrôler même pendant leurs plus durs combats, mais là… Harry, plusieurs fois lui avait déjà montré cette facette pendant leur scolarité… il fonçait sans se soucier de rien et avec tout sa colère et haine… maintenant ayant l'avantage d'être plus musclé et beaucoup plus fort qu'avant! Il avait pris en charge les deux acolytes qui pensaient plus à fuir qu'autre chose… quant à Ron… c'était toujours aussi impressionnant de le voir perdre tout sang froid… le blondinet n'avait plus rien d'être humain! Elle se précipita sur le Survivant qui retenait encore une fois un des gars qui essayait de partir en rampant, en posant son pied violement sur sa tête… Hermione lui prit le bras le retenant de le soulever par les cheveux,

-Harry! Arrête! Le brun sortit de sa transe en la voyant et avec un immense sourire soulagé la serra dans ses bras,

-par Merlin! Tu m'as fait si peur! Tu ne te relevais pas! Hermione sourit de retrouver son jeune ami et murmura en rougissant,

-je regardais le ciel… Harry la regarda abasourdit avant d'éclater de rire en tapotant avec tendresse sa tête,

-tu es impossible… la jeune sorcière sourit devant tant de tendresse, surtout quand on pensait qu'à leurs pieds se trouvaient deux garçons gémissants…

-Ron était fou d'inquiétude… dit encore Harry en se retournant pour voir où était son ami… il sourit en le voyant frapper et frapper le jeune garçon,

-ah ben le voilà… Hermione écarquilla ses yeux noisette,

-arrête-le Harry! Le brun eut un sourire en coin et croisa ses bras, pas du tout disposé à stopper quoi que ce soit… il se rappelait encore ce corps qui plaquait sa presque sœur dans la neige…

-oh mais laisse le cogner…

-Harry! Le gronda-t-elle, il soupira et en maugréant se dirigea d'un pas désespéramment lent vers le rouquin qui continuait ses coups sur le visage du garçon qui essayait de se protéger en le suppliant d'arrêter,

_-laisse moi s'il te plaît! Pardon! Pardon!_

-désolé je ne comprends rien! Ricana Ron en le prenant du col, une main se posa sur son épaule et il se retourna vivement en lançant son poing en avant, Harry l'arrêta en sifflant avec un sourire,

-Harry… sa voix était presque métallique et ses traits durs,

-arrête ça Ron… murmura le brun, Ron allait ouvrir la bouche avec colère quand son ami lui montra quelqu'un à côté de lui, il baissa les yeux et aussitôt ses traits s'adoucirent, il lâcha tout et serra Hermione dans ses bras avec force,

-Mione… la jeune fille sourit en lui rendant son étreinte,

-Ron… le sorcier s'écarta d'elle en prenant son visage entre se mains, l'examinant,

-tu vas bien? Tu as mal? Tu es blessée? Harry rigola doucement, suivit d'Hermione qui se mit sur les pointes des pieds pour serrer encore son rouquin préféré dans ses bras,

-tout va bien Ron… murmura-t-elle avec un sourire, le grand roux la serra encore dans ses bras en enfouillant sa tête dans ses cheveux emmêlés,

-j'allais le tuer Mione! Je te jure que j'allais le faire!

-on a remarqué… rigola Harry insouciant, faisant se tourner vers lui les jeunes gens enlacés, il s'accroupit avec un sourire et aida à se relever le blond qui tremblait en se protégeant encore le visage,

_-_Harry… laisse-le… supplia Hermione en voyant le triste état du jeune homme, Harry hocha la tête,

-oui mais d'abord… il écarta les bras du garçon et le força à le regarder, ses yeux émeraude lançant des éclairs,

-excuse-toi… murmura-t-il en montrant Hermione du doigt pour qu'il comprenne…

-_par… pardon… _Hermione hocha la tête et détourna le visage, Ron la serra contre lui en embrassant son front… Harry sourit tendrement en les regardant et aida à se relever le garçon, il lui fit signe de le suivre et entre tous les deux, relevèrent ses deux autres amis… tous les trois les regardaient sans trop savoir ce qui allait se passer… et sursautèrent quand le brun sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur eux, une lueur bleue s'y dégagea, les faisant crier, mais bientôt ils furent plutôt interprétés à cause de l'absence de la douleur jusqu'à maintenant fortement présente… ils se regardèrent l'un à l'autre en ouvrant grand les yeux en voyant toutes leurs blessures envolées…

_-oubliettes_! Entendirent-ils avant de s'évanouir,

-Ron… gronda Hermione avec reproche, le rouquin sourit en gardant sa baguette et tendit la sienne à la jeune fille,

-ne te sépare plus jamais d'elle… la taquina-t-il, elle fit la moue en la prenant,

-je sais me débrouiller toute seule merci!

-oh le manque de gratitude! Ricana le roux,

-figure-toi qu'avant que vous arriviez je me débrouillais très bien! S'entêta la brune,

-plaquée par terre et évanouie?

-je n'étais pas évanouie… répondit Hermione en s'accroupissant pour aider Harry qui jetait des sorts de réchauffement aux garçons,

-mais laissez-les! S'indigna Ron, il s'accroupit pour être à l'hauteur de la jeune femme,

-si tu n'étais pas évanouie, comment ça se fait que tu sois restée une bonne quinzaine de minutes tendue dans la neige? Hermione rougit et détourna les yeux… Ron se tourna vers son ami qui rigolait doucement, il leva un sourcil et Harry répondit à sa question muette,

-elle regardait le ciel… Ron ouvrit la bouche en se retournant pour voir Hermione qui bien que rougissante, le défiait du regard,

-tu… regardais le ciel!? Demanda-t-il stupéfait, elle rougit un peu plus et Ron se retourna vers son ami qui avait les yeux rieurs,

-je n'avais pas besoin de vous… rétorqua-t-elle très digne… Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard malicieux,

-dis donc Mione… il me semble que tu n'es pas encore assez réveillée pour dire autant de bêtises…

-hein? Elle se retourna en fronçant les sourcils et n'eut le temps que de recevoir en pleine tête une énorme boule de neige crée par les soins de ses deux amis qui s'esclaffaient devant ses cheveux emmêlés de neige qui collaient à son visage… un sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres et avec un cri de guerre elle balança sur eux des petits tas de neige qu'elle prenait dans ses poings…

Trente bonnes minutes après, tous les trois étaient tendus sur le sol, les cheveux désordonnés et couverts de neige… ils regardaient les étoiles en silence,

-dites… murmura Harry toujours en fixant le ciel,

-mm… murmura Ron en tournant la tête vers lui,

-j'ai les vêtements totalement trempés et j'ai froid… dit-il en souriant les lèvres bleuâtres, Ron hocha la tête d'un air faussement pensif et indifférent,

-c'est vrai… moi aussi… et toi Mione? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille qui était en boule pour se réchauffer un peu,

-je suis gelée… murmura-t-elle en claquant des dents et frictionnant ses bras pour se réchauffer,

-tu m'étonnes… faire une sieste dans la neige… se moqua Harry en se levant et secouant son pantalon mouillé par la neige,

-un bon bain chaud me fera du bien… soupira-t-elle avec plaisir en fermant les yeux, toujours couchée,

-il faut d'abord arriver à la maison pour ça… marmonna Ron en se levant aussi et serrant les dents pour ne pas qu'ils claquent… il secoua un peu Hermione qui gémit en faisant la sourde oreille,

-eh Mione tu vas te transformer en bon homme de neiges…

-mm…

-lève-toi…

-mm…

-d'accord, si tu le prends comme ça… sans autre préavis, il la souleva et la porta sur son épaule, jambes devants et bras derrière,

-descend-moi Ronald! Cria-t-elle en se tortillant,

-non… répondit l'autre en commençant à marcher, un Harry hilare à ses côtés…

-Harry aide-moi! Pour toute réponse son merveilleux ami, haussa les épaules avec un sourire,

-descend-moi Weasley ou je te transforme en rat! Cria-t-elle en frappant son dos, elle poussa un cri quand elle sentit Ron lui enlever sa baguette de la poche arrière de son pantalon,

-pervers!!

-j'ai rien touché du tout, miss… répondit-il avec un sourire goguenard,

-il dit vrai Hermione! L'approuva Harry en lui prenant les mains pour qu'elle arrête ses coups,

-c'était un bon massage, merci Mione… ricana le rouquin,

-rhaaa! Cria Hermione exaspérée, les faisant rire tous les deux…

OooOooO

À peine arrivés devant la maison, Harry et Hermione étaient descendus en courant de la voiture et s'étaient roués vers les toilettes pour prendre leur délicieux bain chaud… encore sous le choc, Ron finit de garer la voiture bien dans la garage, car sinon M. Granger, d'ailleurs pas ravi que ce soit lui qui conduise, allait le tuer… il rentra en soupirant dans la maison, salua Mme Granger dans la cuisine et monta au petit balcon au deuxième étage, n'ayant autre chose à faire que d'attendre ses amis…

Hermione sortit de sa chambre en terminant de nouer la tresse qu'elle avait faite pour attacher ses cheveux mouillés, quand elle vit la lumière du petit balcon allumée… elle se dirigea vers celui-ci sans faire du bruit et fut surprise de voir Ron assis par terre, entouré de couvertures et regardant la lune par la porte de verre,

-qu'est-ce que tu attend? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant, Ron se retourna surpris et lui sourit avant de détourner son regard vers la lune,

-rien… j'essaye de me réchauffer avant de prendre ma douche… Hermione sourit sans comprendre en s'asseyant près de lui,

-tu n'as qu'à prendre une douche chaude… Ron eut un sourire ironique,

-je veux plus essayer merci… la brune rigola en levant les yeux au ciel étoilé,

-tu vas tomber malade Ronnie…

-argh! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! S'écria-t-il indigné faisant encore plus rire son amie qui le regardait les yeux pétillants… elle ramassa ses genoux contre elle et les encercla de ses bras, appuyant sa tête légèrement penchée vers lui,

-tu veux que je te fasse couler un bain?

Ron se retourna vers elle surpris,

-on n'a qu'une douche…

-dans ma chambre il y a un bain… ils se regardèrent un moment et finalement le grand rouquin sourit ravi,

-je veux bien merci! Hermione sourit aussi et se leva en plissant son pyjama,

-alors va chercher tes vêtements je te prépare ça… Ron se leva aussi et posa un baiser sur sa tête avant de se diriger vers sa chambre,

-merci!

Elle resta un moment là trop contente pour bouger, puis entendant Ron s'affairer dans sa chambre elle se précipita à la sienne, ce n'était pas tout ça, il fallait qu'elle le prépare ce bain! Elle ouvrit l'armoire de sa toilette et sortit plusieurs lotions… chantonnant joyeusement, elle fit se remplir la baignoire d'une eau bien chaude et mit des bulles, à côté elle mit le shampoing et le savon, ce fut à ce moment que le rouquin entra dans la pièce,

-ouah, elle est plus grande que la notre… son regard fut attiré par l'armoire ouverte et il se mit à admirer les petites lotions comme la première fois,

-c'est quoi tout ça? Demanda-t-il curieux, faisant sourire son amie,

-c'est des parfums, de lotions, des shampoings, des crèmes, etc etc…

-oh… il prit un des flacons et ses yeux s'illuminèrent,

-je peux? Hermione rigola doucement devant cet air extasié,

-oui… il se tourna vers la baignoire déjà remplie et oubliant que son amie se trouvait dans la pièce, toujours obnubilé par le flacon, il enleva son t-shirt et commença à ouvrir son pantalon quand un cri étouffé le sortit de sa rêverie, il se retourna et rougit en voyant son amie les yeux écarquillés, néanmoins il eut un sourire narquois,

-tu veux le prendre avec moi?

-imbécile! Répondit la brune en sortant des toilettes, les joues en feu,

-j'ai aucun problème moi! Entendit-elle encore, suivit d'un rire amusé, elle soupira en lançant des regards meurtriers à la porte fermée et se laissa tomber sur son lit… tout était si paisible… elle entendit un bruit d'eau et un soupir de bien être de l'autre côté de la porte, lui signifiant que Ron venait d'entrer dans son bain… mauvaise idée ça!! Pas penser au rouquin qui prenait un bain, pas y penser!! Elle se boucha les oreilles, rouge tomate seulement écoutant le bruit désordonné de son cœur… vivre auprès de Ron la faisait vraiment avoir des sales pensées… elle écarta les mains de ses oreilles et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en entendant son ami siffler joyeusement un petit air… elle se recoucha sur le ventre en fermant les yeux et s'endormit peu à peu sur la douce musique… une demi heure plus tard elle rouvrit les yeux sans comprendre ce qui l'avait réveillée de ce doux sommeil… les yeux encore embués, elle se dirigea vers sa toilette pour un peu se débarbouiller le visage,

-tu pourrais attendre que j'aie fini? Demanda une voix amusée devant elle… encore un peu endormie, elle leva les yeux sur cet « obstacle »dans son chemin et les ouvrit tout d'un coup se rappelant qui était là!

-ah euh! Je…

Ron mit son t-shirt en rigolant sous l'œil très attentif d'Hermione qui était maintenant tout à fait réveillée… quand il le passa sur sa tête en levant ses bras, elle peut voir comment ses muscles se tendaient légèrement, c'était un spectacle… délicieux… avant qu'il baisse son (foutu!) t-shirt, elle pu voir cette petite traînée de poils roux bien particulière qui lui firent avoir très très chaud… d'accord… c'était urgent maintenant! Il fallait qu'elle arrête! Elle faisait vraiment une fixation sur son torse! D'ailleurs… un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres… dans quelques minutes elle pourrait s'y blottir! Ron se tourna vers elle et leva un sourcil,

-qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire? Hermione secoua la tête essayant de diriger ses pensées sur quelque chose de plus sain (_perverse!_ Aurait crié Harry… l'imbécile…) Ron la regarda à nouveau,

-t'arrêtes pas de sourire et rigoler toute seule… Hermione se donna une gifle mentale! Bravo! Arrêter de sourire pour rigoler sur les réactions de Harry… elle était douée…

-rien… je me disais que tu ressemblais à un petit enfant c'est tout…

-pourquoi ça? Demanda-t-il amusé, elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur la baignoire et prit un essuie,

-assieds-toi… il obéit en souriant et pencha sa tête vers l'avant, Hermione lui mit la serviette dessus,

-tu as choisi le shampoing au coco?

-ça me donne faim… répondit-il en souriant gourmand, Hermione rigola et commença à frictionner pour sécher ses doux cheveux roux…

-voilà pourquoi on dirait un enfant…

-aieee… pas si fort… se plaignit-il, Hermione sourit tendrement et lui enleva l'essuie… il était tout simplement croquant avec ses cheveux en bataille et ce petit sourire boudeur sur ses lèvres si tentatrices…

-sale gosse… dit-elle en ébouriffant encore plus ses cheveux, il rigola en essayant de lui prendre les mains… quand il y arriva il leva les yeux vers elle et rencontra les siens troublés… il allait lui demander ce qui se passait, mais fut coupé dans son élan par des petits bras qui avaient encerclé son cou et un souffle chaud contre son oreille… il ferma ses bras autour de sa fine taille et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son amie… ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes profitant pleinement de cette étreinte…

-Mione? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce en l'entendant renifler… elle le serra encore plus contre elle en tremblant légèrement… Ron l'écarta doucement de lui pour voir son visage et pu voir des larmes couler silencieusement sur ce visage qu'il aimait tant… il caressa sa joue délicatement,

-Mione… qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je t'ai fait mal? Demanda-t-il inquiet, Hermione secoua la tête vivement en se serrant à nouveau contre lui,

-non… non, ce n'est pas ça… répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante,

-dis-moi… s'il te plaît… murmura-t-il en caressant son dos pour la calmer… la jeune sorcière s'écarta de lui en séchant ses larmes du dos de la main… elle avait encore ses mains sur ses épaules larges et lui sur sa taille, mais aucun des deux ne s'en souciait pas,

-je voudrais… que tout ça ne finisse… jamais… dit-elle en retenant à nouveau ses larmes,

-ça? Demanda-t-il doucement,

-ce séjour… nous… elle leva les bras d un geste désespéré,

-c'est comme si la guerre n'était pas là! C'est ainsi que serait notre vie si on était libres! Je ne veux pas retourner et à nouveau avoir peur… je… je veux que tout reste comme ça… je ne veux plus penser que Harry a toutes les chances de mourir… Ron… tu l'as vu sourire? Tu as vu combien il est heureux? Ses blagues douteuses? Je ne pourrais plus me passer de ça… j'ai si peur… et toi… elle se blottit dans ses bras et Ron caressa ses cheveux en regardant devant lui d'un air éteint,

-toi… j'ai si peur… je ne survivrais pas s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit… je veux qu'on reste comme ça… si ces moments pourraient durer une éternité Ron…

Le jeune sorcier lui prit le visage entre ses mains et doucement sécha ses larmes… il posa son front contre le sien et dit d'une voix grave,

-Mione… je vous protégerais… jusqu'au dernier moment… jusqu'à mon dernier souffle… toujours…

Hermione laissa tomber sa tête contre son épaule en se mordant la lèvre pour ne plus pleurer,

-je voudrais tant que ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar…

-moi aussi je voudrais que l'on reste toujours comme ça… mais… on dirait que la guerre nous rattrape toujours… Hermione soupira en tournant la tête vers lui,

-ce n'est pas horrible qu'à notre âge on connaisse tant de la guerre?

-nous avons la chance de pouvoir y mettre une fin… murmura Ron en regardant à nouveau devant lui, Hermione caressa sa joue le faisant se tourner vers elle avec un sourire,

-promets-moi Ron… promets-moi que… aucun de nous ne mourra… Ron sourit et caressa avec une infinie tendresse sa joue et ses petites lèvres qui tremblaient légèrement,

-je promets… que tu ne mourras pas… assura-t-il la regardant dans les yeux… Hermione les ferma douloureusement et une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue… Ron soupira et sourit,

-évidement que je dois rester vivant sinon qui t'embêtera hein!? Je refuse qu'un autre prenne ce rôle hein! Ça m'a pris des années mais maintenant j'excelle dans la matière! Puis Harry aime trop se moquer de moi pour partir alors… Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et sourit enfin en rigolant doucement,

-comment peux tu dire autant de bêtises en une seule phrase?

-tout un entraînement crois-moi! Dit-il avec un grand sérieux qui fit rire son amie,

-tu es impossible Ronald… mais… je t'adore… murmura-t-elle en enfouillant son visage sur son épaule,

-je ne veux pas te perdre… sanglota-t-elle à nouveau, Ron tapota ses cheveux et dit en regardant le plafond,

-j'étais sensé te faire rire… allez viens… il passa un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre sur son dos et il la souleva,

-Ron!

-allez je te porte princesse… dit-il en souriant joyeux et l'emportant vers l'autre chambre,

-je dois être lourde… dit-elle timide en se serrant plus contre lui,

-comme une vache… se moqua-t-il en ouvrant doucement la porte de leur chambre,

-eeeeh! S'indigna-t-elle en tapant sa tête et grognant, Ron rigola doucement et la porta jusqu'au lit du Survivant qui dormait paisiblement…

-Ron… qu'est-ce que… il la posa doucement près du brun,

-chut… chuchota-t-il en lui faisant signe de se pousser un peu et il entra aussi dans es couvertures… Hermione eut un sourire énorme et Harry avec tout ce bruit ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés, il regarda ses deux amis et questionna Ron du regard,

-elle avait peur… expliqua-t-il en les couvrant tous les trois, l'Élu sourit doucement et posa un baiser sur le front de leur amie avant de lui prendre la main et fermer les yeux à nouveau,

-ne t'inquiètes pas Hermy… profite du moment… murmura-t-il en serrant sa main, Hermione sourit la serrant aussi et se tourna vers Ron qui se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil et se coucher aussi, il entoura un de ses bras sur sa ceinture et la rapprocha à lui, son dos contre son torse,

-bonne nuit Mione…

Hermione sourit et ferma les yeux, plus rassurée,

-Bonne nuit Ron…

OooOooO

-je vais aller la réveiller je te dis!

-mais laissa la dormir…

-il est déjà tard! Peut-être ce sale rouquin lui a fait quelque chose!!

-arrête de dire de bêtises!

-je vais aller réveiller ma petite sirène et personne ne m'en empêchera! S'exclama M. Granger d'un air décidé,

-moi à ta place je la laisse tranquille Edward… répondit sa femme en secouant la tête, le voyant monter les escaliers en hâte, elle bu son café en soupirant… son mari pouvait vraiment être insupportable quand il était question de leur fille…

-JANEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Elle leva les yeux au plafond et monta au deuxième étage comme son mari… elle le trouva les yeux écarquillés et pointant le lit de leur fille d'un doigt tremblant,

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a… demanda-t-elle légèrement exaspérée,

-elle n'est pas là!? Répondit son mari les dents serrés,

-ben… elle doit être dans l'autre chambre alors… dit-elle en haussant les épaules… son mari blêmit et se précipita vers la chambre des garçons,

-Edward laisse-les tranquilles!

-jamais! Répondit celui-ci en ouvrant avec grand fracas la porte, à l'intérieur Ron et Harry se levèrent d'un bond, les baguettes pointées sur lui, chacun sur leur lit,

-oh M. Granger vous nous avez fait peur… dit Harry en baissant sa baguette avec un sourire amusé, Ron sourit aussi en gardant la sienne,

-vous cherchiez quelque chose? Demanda-t-il d'un air innocent… Mme Granger sourit en voyant son mari reprendre son souffle… il avait arrêté de respirer quand il les avait vus prêts à l'attaque et le tenant en mire,

-papa? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda une voix ensommeillée derrière lui, il se retourna vivement et pu voir sa tendre petite chou fleur se frottant les yeux et le questionnant du regard,

-je… euh… t'étais où? Demanda-t-il encore la voix un peu rauque de la surprise,

-aux toilettes… répondit la brune en essayant de ne pas sourire,

-ah… oh… d'accord… euh… excusez-moi les garçons… dit-il en passant une main sur ses cheveux, il donna un baiser à sa fille et redescendit les escaliers suivit de sa femme qui se moquait de lui… Hermione se tourna vers ses amis qui rigolaient doucement, assis chacun sur leur lit…

-ne vous moquez pas de mon père… les gronda-t-elle pas très crédible avec son sourire naissant,

-bravo pour l'oreille en tout cas Harry… félicita Ron au brun qui souriait,

-ce n'était pas bien difficile, il avait crié… dit-il en haussant les épaules,

Hermione s'assit sur son lit,

-juste le temps de transplaner pendant que ma mère arrivait… elle fronça soudain les sourcils et dit avec sa typique moue agacée- amusée,

-ce n'était d'ailleurs pas nécessaire de lui faire peur avec vos baguettes!

-comme ça demain il y pensera à deux fois avant d'entrer… expliqua Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil auquel la brune leva les yeux au plafond sous les rires du rouquin,

-allez dépêchez-vous… conseilla Hermione en se levant,

-on va voir mon frère aujourd'hui non? Demanda Ron en se levant aussi,

-oui, alors dépêche-toi comme ça on pourra rester la journée… répondit-elle en sortant, Harry se recoucha en baillant amusé,

-j'adore nos réveils… ils sont toujours mouvementés… Ron rigola et le secoua,

-eh! Pourquoi tu te couches… Harry grogna essayant de le faire arrêter,

-ben j'attends que tu prennes ta douche… Ron eut un grand sourire,

-je pris un bain hier merci… Harry se redressa et l'interrogea du regard,

-Hermione m'en a fait couler un… expliqua le rouquin en maudissant sa rougeur légendaire, surtout devant le sourire goguenard de son ami qui ricanait joyeusement,

-arrête d'afficher ce sourire débile et dépêche-toi, le gronda-t-il en se levant pour se changer… Harry se leva toujours en ricanant, il ouvrit la porte des toilettes et s'arrêta pour l'embêter une dernière fois,

-définitivement… tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour tes nuits! Ron lui envoya sa chaussure qu'il évita en fermant la porte en éclatant de rire…

-imbécile!

OooOooO

-tu es sûr que c'est par ici? Demanda Hermione en regardant le paysage qui avait changé depuis un moment… la neige s'étendait sur les quelques petites collines qui les entourait,

-je suis certain maintenant… répondit le roux en conduisant,

-nous avons tous grandit dans la campagne… à part Percy, tous préférons les champs… expliqua-t-il

-c'est là bas… signala Harry du doigt, montrant une assez grande maison de campagne sur une petite colline, Ron sourit et quelques minutes après, ils avaient garé la voiture et le trio se dirigea vers la petite porte d'entrée,

-ils savent qu'on vient? Demanda Hermione un peu nerveuse,

-c'est mon frère Mione! Répondit Ron en rigolant, il toqua à la porte,

-oui mais peut-être qu'ils sont sortis? Continua-t-elle, Ron leva les yeux au ciel et répondit en souriant,

-ma mère lui a dit qu'on venait… ils attendirent un moment et ne virent personne venir leur ouvrir, Harry frissonnant un peu à cause du vent, se rapprocha de la porte et toqua à nouveau un peu plus fort… quand il levait le poing pour frapper encore une fois, une voix pressée qu'il reconnut sans aucun mal ouvrit la porte,

-c'est bon! C'est moi qui ouvre! Harry encore trop surpris de cette voix ne se recula pas à temps et reçu plusieurs petites bulles de savon colorées de différentes formes sur le visage… ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'un rire cristallin s'entendit,

-impatient Potter? Le railla la jeune rousse qui était apparue sur le seuil de la porte…


	13. Chapter 13

_Je sais, je sais… je mérite votre haine pour ce horrible retard! MAIS!!! J'ai un super bon moyen de me faire pardonner :D! Si, si je vous assure :P! Mais vous ne le saurez que mercredi, nyark nyark… _

_En réfléchissant bien ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute (lavons-nous les mains :P!) c'est parce que c'est le chapitre 13!! La voilà la super raison rationnelle! Loool _

_Espérant que votre rancoeur ne vous empêchera pas d'aimer ce chapitre, je remercie grandement: Moggliesmad, Vitalyn, Heronary, Hermyronthelove, Tsukieina, Mirandae, Sunday87, Fanaloka (on a enfin causé, on enfin cause!!:P), SiaAhn Sacham, Emmi la beletinette, Julie231 et Demenciae!_

_MERCI BEAUCOUP!!_

_Shumeyo_

Il n'arrivait pas à croire ses yeux… elle… là… devant lui…!?

-Gin!!! Le cri d'Hermione l'extirpa de ses pensées, elle venait de se jeter dans les bras de la rouquine en riant,

-Ginny qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda Ron en souriant largement, Ginny toujours en serrant Hermione dans ses bras répondit joyeuse avec un clin d'œil malicieux,

-je me suis littéralement collée à Bill quand il est venu hier à la maison… Ron rigola en ébouriffant ses cheveux la faisant grogner… elle regarda alors Harry qui regardait le paysage d'un air indifférent, alors qu'en réalité son cœur battait à tout rompre,

-tu vas bien Harry? Demanda-t-elle légèrement déçue, il se tourna vers elle et répondit avec un sourire pas aussi joyeux que ceux de ses amis…

-oui merci… Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard et Harry retourna à la contemplation des collines…

-vous entrez? Se reprit Ginny en souriant et ouvrant la porte pour les laisser passer, Hermione entra la première, suivie de Ron qui ébouriffa une dernière fois les cheveux de sa sœur… cette dernière laissa passer Harry, ferma la porte et s'apprêtait à le dépasser pour suivre les deux autres quand ses bras la prirent de la taille et la plaquèrent contre lui…

-je vais bien… mieux maintenant en fait… murmura Harry à son oreille en la serrant encore plus contre lui les yeux fermés… elle sourit en laissant son dos aller contre son torse rassurant,

-c'est quand on est à l'extérieur hein? Pour toute réponse il soupira et l'écarta de lui la mine gênée,

-je ne devrais pas faire ça… un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres de la rouquine, elle croisa les bras en levant un sourcil,

-je suis heureuse de savoir que je te fais perdre tout bon sens… le nargua-t-elle en lui faisant signe d'aller vers les autres… Harry sourit en secouant la tête et la suivit en rigolant doucement,

-c'est malin…

À l'intérieur, Ron serrait dans ses bras son grand frère en lui tapotant le dos,

-oh Ronnie t'es de ma taille maintenant!?

-ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Grogna Ron en lui donnant un coup à l'épaule, Bill rigola en ébouriffant ses cheveux et se tourna vers les autres arrivants,

-Hermione, tu es devenue une belle jeune femme… dit-il en embrassant sa main la faisant rougir,

-elle l'a toujours été… marmonna Ron de mauvaise humeur, Ginny échangea un regard avec Bill en souriant largement… ce fut alors quand une voix pressée s'entendit,

-mon chéri, le poulet est es train de sautiller tout seul! Je t'avais dit d'y veiller! Quand vas-tu donc me…!? L'aîné des Weasley éclata de rire en voyant sa femme rougir et s'enfuir dans la cuisine pour se cacher,

-sors Fleur, c'est trop tard ils t'ont déjà vue! Les petits rires des jeunes sorciers la firent devenir encore plus rouge et ce fut la mort dans l'âme qu'elle réapparu: les cheveux attachés par des petites pinces et élastiques un peu partout sur sa chevelure blonde, une longue chemise, sûrement de son mari, et un pantalon de pyjama rayé… tous rigolèrent plus pour la forme et pour le rire de Bill que pour l'image de la jeune femme, qui même en étant avec un sac de patates dessus, se voyait belle… elle salua d'une petite voix les arrivants en lançant un regard assassin à son mari,

-tu m'avais dit qu'ils arrivaient dans une heure! Bill et Ginny échangèrent un regard innocent,

-moi!?

-oui toi! Elle soupira avec agacement et termina de saluer le Survivant,

-Harry comment vas-tu!? Elle le serra dans ses bras, comme pour Ron et Hermione, elle s'écarta légèrement pour laisser Bill lui tendre une main en souriant,

-je ne t'ai pas salué encore Harry… tu vas bien? Harry eut un regard soupçonneux vers le jeune couple qui le regardait vraiment attentivement sous les ricanements de Ron et Ginny,

-je… vais très bien merci… répondit-il un peu gêné, ils hochèrent la tête pas très convaincus,

-et… votre mission? Demanda Bill hésitant,

-on pourrait parler de ça après? L'interrompit son jeune frère avec un sourire, ce fut à ce moment qu'un hurlement et des pleurs s'entendirent à l'étage,

-Merlin! S'exclama Fleur en courant vers les escaliers,

-Bill le poulet! Cria-t-elle déjà en montant,

-oui ma belle! Répondit celui-ci en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, où le poulet, visiblement assez frit, sautillait pour ne pas brûler… d'un geste nonchalant de baguette, le poulet fut mis sur un plat bien au repos… Harry et Hermione avaient la bouche grande ouverte: n'ayant jamais vu Mme Weasley se battre contre un poulet avec complexe de sauterelle, ils étaient surpris de voir ce petit spectacle… devinant leur pensée Bill leur fit signe de le suivre au salon tout en rigolant doucement,

-maman lui donne toujours des tas de conseils pour les repas… si elle apprenait ceci elle n'en finira jamais!

-c'est pourtant bien toi qu'à chaque fois te moques de moi devant elle! Entendirent-ils derrière eux… la mâchoire de Ron tomba quand il vit Fleur porter un petit enfant qui frottait de ses petites mains ses yeux encore rougis, il se tourna vers son frère les yeux écarquillés… non! Ils n'auraient jamais osé ne pas lui dire que… mais ce gosse!? Fleur donna le bébé à son mari avec un petit sourire et celui-ci le présenta à son jeune frère qui regardait maintenant l'enfant en le tenant au bout des bras pour le voir totalement,

-ce n'est pas… commença-t-il, le petit le dévisageait aussi et pencha sa tête blonde vénitienne de côté d'une façon tout à fait adorable,

-je te présente Andrew Weasley… notre fils… Ron serra l'enfant contre lui encore sous le choc… Hermione et Harry essayaient de voir le petit bébé par-dessus son épaule quand soudain il se tourna furieux vers sa sœur,

-tu le savais! Ginny ne prit même pas la peine de prendre un air désolé,

-bien sûr…

-et tu ne m'as rien dit!?

-Fred et Georges ont dit que ça ferait une bonne blague à ton retour… que ta tête serait vraiment risible et il faut avouer que…

-et toi frère indigne tu ne m'as rien dit! Même pas une lettre! Rien! L'interrompit Ron de mauvaise humeur en se tournant vers son aîné qui recula légèrement, c'est qu'il en imposait maintenant le petit Ronniechou?!

-je pensais que cela te ferai rire… eut le malheur de dire Bill,

-tiens… dit Ron en contenant sa colère et en passant son neveu au Survivant qui eut l'air tout à fait mal à l'aise,

-Ron je ne crois pas que… commença-t-il paniqué en se demandant s'il tenait bien l'enfant qui venait de lui enlever ses lunettes,

-tu as trois secondes Bill… marmonna le rouquin en faisan craquer ses poings d'un air menaçant… tout l'orgueil du grand frère fit face à ce moment… non mais! Il ne courrait pas devant un plus jeune que lui! Enfin… c'est ce qu'il s'était dit car après dix minutes à essayer d'éviter différents sorts et coups de son frère, la seule solution qui s'imposait à lui c'était courir le plus loin possible ou derrière un bouclier beaucoup plus efficace, c'est à dire: sa femme…

-lâche… grogna Ron en essayant de contourner la blonde qui levait les yeux au ciel exaspérée,

-je te l'avais dit qu'il fallait le tenir au courant! Reprocha la demi-vélane à son mari,

-ben il fallait insister un peu plus ma belle! Grogna Bill en se cachant à nouveau derrière son dos, Ron était furieux! Sa famille était composée que des fous! Même sa mère ne lui avait rien dit! Il était oncle et ne le savait même pas!

Harry, lui, souriait ravi du petit bout dans ses bras, il le soulevait et le baissait pour le seul plaisir de l'entendre rire joyeusement… Ginny regardait le spectacle avec un tendre sourire et ne se rendit pas compte qu'Hermione se tenait près d'elle, jusqu'à qu'elle murmure,

-il a toujours voulu une famille… la rousse se tourna vivement vers elle, les joues en feu,

-c'est la vérité… il voudrait quelque chose qui lui prouve qu'il est aimé… continua la brune en regardant Harry rire aux éclats quand Andrew lui prit les oreilles… Ginny le regarda aussi,

-il l'est… murmura-t-elle en avançant vers l'Élu qui chuchotait maintenant quelque chose à l'enfant qui pointait du doigt Ron et son père,

-vous faites quoi? Chuchota Ginny en caressant les cheveux de son neveu,

-il me demandait le nom de ce rancunier là… répondit Harry en souriant,

Fleur avait finit par se lasser et avait elle-même poussé son époux vers son jeune frère hors de lui,

-traîtresse! S'indigna Bill en regardant sa femme monter les escaliers pour aller se changer,

-c'est une vengeance pour m'avoir mentit! Bill maugréa quelque chose comme quoi les vélanes n'ont pas d'humeur et se tourna vers son frère qui avait un sourire mauvais,

-prêt Bill?

-euh… on peu peut-être parler? Essaya-t-il en souriant et reculant doucement,

-je ne crois pas non… répondit-il en souriant toujours déjà levant sa baguette quand…

-Ro! Il se retourna, la main encore levée, vers cette petite voix d'enfant… son neveu tendait ses petits bras vers lui en continuant à l'appeler joyeusement… oubliant totalement son frère il sourit en commençant à marcher vers lui… Bill soupira de soulagement en souriant aussi, il regarda son fils quand au même temps que Ron, se rendit compte du petit tableau! Harry tenant un bébé presque roux et leur sœur près de lui tenant la petite main du gosse,

-ÉLOIGNE-TOI DE MA SOEUR!! Crièrent-ils au même temps faisant sursauter les deux concernés,

-qu'est-ce qui vous prend!!? Cria la rouquine en s'écartant surprise, Ron se précipita vers Harry pour lui enlever l'enfant en le grondant,

-que cela ne te donne pas des idées Potter!

-mais… répliqua le pauvre brun sans comprendre, tandis que Bill s'occupait de gronder Ginny,

-tu es totalement inconsciente enfin!

-mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde Bill tu as assez à faire! La pique le fit grimacer, pourquoi il y avait fallu qu'elle hérite du caractère de leur mère?

-ce n'est pas de ton âge!

-mais vous êtes tous malades! Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles! Cria-t-elle encore plus menaçante, Harry c'était mis près d'Hermione qui rigolait doucement,

-tu as compris quelque chose toi? Demanda-t-il effaré, la faisant encore plus rire,

-oh oui et crois-moi tu ne veux pas savoir quoi! Harry haussa les épaules et regarda les trois rouquins, les deux frères qui engueulaient la jeune sœur sans qu'elle comprenne un traître mot de ce qu'ils disaient, il soupira amusé,

-ça me manquait ces dîners en famille… Hermione hocha la tête en rigolant doucement, même le petit Andrew c'était mis de la partie! Il secouait la tête en répétant sans cesse « no, no, no » sous l'œil amusé des deux sorciers qui s'étaient maintenant assis, attendant que l'orage passe,

-tu pourrais m'aider!! S'indigna Ginny en regardant vers lui alors qu'il parlait tranquillement avec son amie,

-hein? Moi?

-oui toi! Il se leva en se grattant la tête sans trop savoir quoi faire, mais vu les yeux de la rouquine, mieux valait trouver vite quoi! Il se posta près d'elle et en ce qu'il pensait un signe de réconfort posa sa main sur son épaule,

-AAAAAAH!!! Crièrent les deux frères en pointant sa main qu'il se hâta de bouger comme s'il s'était brûlé… mais ce qui le fit reculer totalement fut la réaction de la Benjamine Weasley… ce fut comme si leur mère c'était matérialisé devant eux, il se demandait si les parents d'Hermione, pouvaient écouter ses cris depuis leur maison… dix bonnes minutes après ce fut le silence complet… Ron et Bill encore un peu agenouillés, les mains collées aux oreilles et les yeux fermés, et Ginny encore toute rouge, les mains sur les hanches et les regardant avec des yeux avadakadevrisants! Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers Hermione qui se dépêcha de lui faire une place… Fleur descendit à ce moment là avec un grand sourire, elle reprit son fils qui riait aux éclats en applaudissant et se tourna vers Ginny,

-oh tu les as enfin fait taire? Merci! Ginny lui fit un sourire et continua sa conversation… Harry essayait de ne pas rire en voyant le visage totalement perdu des deux rouquins qui avaient du mal à se remettre,

-ça va? Dit-il en tapotant le dos de son ami, celui-ci était encore tout blême,

-j'ai cru voir ma mère et à nouveau avoir douce ans… murmura-t-il encore sous le choc, Harry rigola doucement en s'asseyant près de lui, bien loin de Ginny qui le menaçait encore des yeux,

-la prochaine fois je te laisserais pas venir… marmonna Bill vexé,

-Fleur me laissera… répondit Ginny sans s'inquiéter, Bill se tourna vers sa femme qui lui fit un clin d'œil,

-mouais…

-tu n'as pas cours aujourd'hui? Demanda Hermione en acceptant le thé que Fleur lui tendait,

-oui, mais Luna me couvre et Neville m'a donné sa permission… répondit la rouquine en buvant une petite gorgée,

-donc tu ne restes que pour une journée? Demanda Harry en essayant de cacher sa déception,

-oui… je pars ce soir… répondit-elle en rencontrant ses yeux qu'il se pressa de baisser vers sa boisson,

-tu ne restes pas dormir? Dit Hermione déçue,

-non… je dois me mettre à jour pour demain matin… Hermione fit la moue sous le sourire encourageant de son amie,

-ils sont si lourds que ça?

-eeh! S'indigna Ron,

-du tout! Mais une présence féminine me manquait… murmura-t-elle en souriant,

-on n'a qu'à sortir alors! S'exclama Ginny en tapant des mains d'un air ravi, Bill haussa un sourcil,

-parce que tu crois qu'après ce que je viens de prendre je vais te laisser… Ginny se jeta dans ses bras, lui coupant toute parole

-mon frère préféré! Tu savais que je t'adooooore? Que je t'aiiiiiiime de tout mon coeur! Il se mit à rire au même temps que les autres et essaya de la regarder avec reproche, mais son sourire le faisant peu crédible,

-tu ne crois quand même pas te sortir comme ça!? Ginny lui fit une petite moue et des yeux de chien battu encore assise sur ses jambes et ses bras autour de son cou,

-s'il te plaîîît! Il essaya de résister encore un peu mais quand ses yeux dévirent humides il soupira en rejetant sa tête vers l'arrière,

-c'est bon, c'est bon! Tu as gagné! Ginny se leva en poussant un cri de victoire et serrant Hermione dans ses bras, toutes les deux ravies… Ron sourit à son frère,

-tu n'as jamais su lui dire non… Bill sourit aussi en regardant les deux filles sautiller allégrement vers Fleur qui bientôt poussa un cri aussi en se serrant contre elles,

-à toi non plus… murmura-t-il en rigolant doucement, Ron se leva au même temps que Harry qui avait repris Andrew dans ses bras,

-c'est parce qu'on est les plus petits… dit-il en souriant avec malice, Bill se leva en rigolant,

-franchement le mot « petit » n'est plus pour toi! Ron ri avec son frère en marchant vers les jeunes femmes qui préparaient déjà la journée…

OooOooO

-dis-moi encore pourquoi j'ai accepté? Demanda Ron en fixant les montagnes enneigées,

-parce qu'on va s'amuser… répondit Harry avec la même tête paniquée que lui,

-ah oui…

-alors? Vous êtes prêts? Demanda une voix joyeuse derrière eux, Hermione venait en glissant vers eux suivie de Ginny tout aussi à l'aise qu'elle,

-pourquoi on ne fait pas du patin? Ça on a appris! Répliqua Ron en essayant de se retourner avec ces bouts de bois collés à ses pieds et tombant lourdement les pieds emmêlés, Harry se baissa pour l'aider alors qu'il restait étendu sans vouloir bouger,

-allez viens, on va essayer… dit son ami en lui tendant la main,

-j'en ai marre de me ramasser… confia Ron en souriant et attrapant sa main pour se relever… une fois débout Bill et Andrew les avaient rejoint,

-quoi! Tu ne fais pas du ski toi! S'indigna le rouquin voyant son frère avec des bottes,

-non… je surveille mon fils… il lui fit un clin d'œil et partit rejoindre sa femme qui venait à lui avec une autre couverture pour le bébé,

-bon! Comme Ginny et moi on sait on va vous aider! Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard en déglutissant et hochèrent la tête,

-bien! Alors euh… commença Hermione sans savoir comment les repartir,

-je refuse de prendre mon frère, je suis fâchée avec lui! Déclara la rouquine en faisant signe à Harry de le suivre, il fit un signe de la tête à ses amis et essaya tant bien que mal de suivre la petite furie,

-marche de côté Harry… conseilla-t-elle en rebroussant chemin pour l'aider… elle avait posé une main sur son dos et il se recula vivement en tombant vers l'avant… elle se mordit la lèvre en ramenant sa main,

-pardon je…

-ce n'est rien… la coupa-t-il se relevant tout seul et regardant ailleurs sauf vers elle, Ginny soupira et fit un effort pour garder son sourire… elle montra une petite colline un peu plus loin,

-ça te dit par là?

-ça va…

OooOooO

-bon ben euh… tu as vu comment a fait Harry? Faut monter de côté… d'accord? Ron vu son ami et sa sœur disparaître un peu plus loin et hocha la tête,

-d'accord… remarquant ce qu'il voyait au loin Hermione sourit,

-il ne faut pas s'inquiéter tu sais… Ron se tourna vers elle en souriant,

-je sais… surtout quand on est dehors… Hermione haussa les épaules avec un sourire désolé, il lui fit signe d'oublier et commencèrent leur montée,

-on va vraiment déballer tout ça après? Demanda-t-il avec appréhension,

-bien sûr! Ron hocha la tête et la suivit jusqu'au sommet… Hermione se mit à ses côtés en enfonçant son bonnet sur ses cheveux, la brise c'était levée,

-bien! Alors tu tiens bien ses deux bâtonnets, c'est ce qui va t'aider à tourner et te guider…

-tour… tourner? Demanda-t-il en regardant ses deux trucs débiles qu'il tenait depuis la montée et que jusqu'à maintenant l'avaient pus gêné qu'autre chose,

-oui! Il faut aussi que tu plies un peu les genoux et reste bien droit pour ne pas aller vers l'arrière, d'accord!? Ron faisait ce qu'elle lui disait et la regarda boudeur,

-j'ai l'air débile… Hermione rigola tendrement en secouant la tête,

-non, tu es très bien… il eut un sourire ravi et regarda vers la descente d'un air décidé,

-bon! Quand il faut y aller, faut y aller!

-mais attends!! L'arrêta-t-elle en rigolant,

-tu crois vraiment que tu vas descendre ça tout seul! Faut d'abord apprendre à glisser! Je t'expliquais seulement comment faire…

-d'accord… alors comment on descend? Hermione rougit légèrement et se mit devant lui en enfonçant bien dans la neige ses bâtonnets,

-tu vas t'accrocher à moi et on descendra doucement…

-ok… il prit d'une main ses bâtonnets et les mit vers l'arrière pour pouvoir prendre la taille de son amie… ils restaient néanmoins séparés par la taille des skis,

-tu es prêt! Demanda Hermione en marchant doucement vers la descente,

-oui! Cria Ron par-dessus le vent qui commençait à se lever,

-garde bien tes genoux pliés et surtout ne me lâche pas!

-ça ne risque pas!

-allons y!! Se penchant vers l'avant et avec un cri à l'unisson, ils glissèrent rapidement la descente choisie,

-ouaaaaaaa!!!! C'est génial!!! Cria Ron en riant comme un fou bien accroché à sa meilleure amie,

-Ron! Arrête de te pencher si en avant!! Cria Hermione essayant de ralentir un peu l'allure, sans succès…

-on va trop vite!? Demanda Ron en s'accrochant encore plus delle,

-Ron tu me pousses, je n'arrive pas à ralentir!!! Penche-toi à droite! A droite!!!!! Cria-t-elle paniquée voyant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une descente encore plus en pente… ne sachant pas comment faire, il fit la seule chose qui lui venait en tête: serrer son amie contre lui, la faisant se pencher vers l'arrière, ce qui pressa leur chute encore plus…

OooOooO

Bill et Fleur buvaient tranquillement un café dans le petit restaurant près des pistes de skis quand des cris les firent regarder plus attentivement par la fenêtre,

-mais… ce n'est pas… commença Bill en voyant son jeune frère et la brune glisser à une grande vitesse dans une des pires pentes de la montagne,

-mais ils sont malades!!? Il sortit en courant mais ne pu que voir un petit point disparaître maintenant déjà loin…

OooOooO

-Mione!!! Je crois que j'ai vu mon frère!! Cria Ron joyeux,

-Ron! Ce n'est pas le moment! Le gronda Hermione, les yeux en larmes… ils descendaient toujours tout droit, de plus en plus vite… depuis un moment elle n'avait plus essayé de se redresser, et maintenant sa tête reposait entre le cou et la tête de son ami, et une partie de son dos contre son torse,

-on va mourir, on va mourir!!!

-mais non! Dit-il positif,

-on va simplement trouver un moyen pour arrêter ce truc et c'est bon…

-Ron, j'ai déjà essayé! Et je n'y arrive pas parce que tu es trop lourd!

-eh tu me dis gros!? S'indigna le roux,

-c'est pourtant toi qui as pris deux kilos, pas moi!

-QUOI!!? Cria Hermione en essayant de tourner la tête vers cet impoli absolu, Ron ricana,

-c'est pas ma faute, tu l'as crié dans toute la maison ce matin… elle ouvrit la bouche totalement énervée et essaya de le griffer au visage,

-espèce de sale petit…

-mais arrête! Sauvage! Ayant ses deux mains sur la taille de la jeune sorcière, il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter et essayait de reculer son visage le plus possible,

-tu es folle arrête on va tomber!! Mais trop honteuse Hermione se débattait encore jusqu'à ce qu'il lui prenne enfin les poignets, abandonnant ainsi et sa taille et sa stabilité,

-KYAAAAAA!!! Elle tombait vers l'arrière et Ron se dépêcha de la retenir à nouveau,

-pardon! Pardon! Hermione hoquetait, les larmes coulant sur ses joues et ses ongles s'enfonçant sur les mains du garçon qui n'osait même pas se plaindre,

-tu as faillit me tuer! Sanglota-t-elle,

-pardon je croyais pas que… Mione!! Hermione releva la tête et son cœur s'arrêta de nouveau… devant eux une chute!

-dis-moi que tu sais comment contourner ça… murmura Ron paniqué,

-non… non, NON!!! Et avec un saut spectaculaire, ils s'envolèrent en criant dans les airs avant de tomber sur la neige et rouler plusieurs mètres encore…. après ce qui leur sembla une éternité ils arrêtèrent cette chute… Ron grimaça en essayant de se lever… il ne peut que lever a tête et voir la silhouette d'Hermione un peu plus loin, face contre la neige… il n'y avait pas un grand écart entre eux vu qu'ils ne s'étaient séparés qu'après la chute…

-Mione! Il rampa jusqu'à elle en maugréant des « je déteste la neige et ses foutus moldus avec leurs jeux stupides», il arriva près d'elle et la retourna doucement… elle grimaçait et ses yeux étaient encore fermés… lui-même, en roulant les avait fermés, espérant que le cauchemar finirait bientôt…

-tu t'es cassé quelque chose?

-mal… au… dos… souffla-t-elle en fermant encore plus les yeux, il se redressa, agenouillé près d'elle et enleva son manteau en grimaçant,

-je te préviens… tu ne me feras plus monter! Hermione rigola doucement en ouvrant lentement les yeux,

-je crois que j'en suis guérie aussi… elle le vit tendre son grand manteau près d'elle et se pencher,

-tu m'excuseras de ne pas te porter mais je n'ai plus de forces… il la fit rouler le plus doucement possible jusqu'à qu'elle soit face contre le manteau,

-tu me dis encore grosse et je te…

-tu es très bien comme ça! L'interrompit Ron en riant,

-mm… grogna Hermione pas convaincue,

-crois-moi… il se pencha vers elle et posa un baiser sur sa tête avec tendresse,

-tu es parfaite… la jeune sorcière ne peut empêcher un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et elle ferma les yeux en sentant ses mains masser son dos,

-tu me préviens si je te fais mal ok?

-mm… se contenta de répondre-t-elle, trop ravie par ces mains,

-ne t'endors pas hein? Rigola Ron en continuant son massage,

-mm…

-mouais… sourit-il la sentant se détendre totalement…

OooOooO

-je te dis que j'ai entendu leurs cris…

-d'aussi loin?

-…

-d'accord… un des plusieurs secrets que tu ne peux me dire… soupira Ginny en le dépassant, Harry étirait déjà la main pour l'arrêter mais se ravisa à temps, se contentant de la suivre, les skis dans la main… Ginny regarda le ciel en essayant de rester calme… elle était idiote! Elle n'avait pas comprit pourquoi Hermione avait hésité à les repartir ainsi mais… elle avait ses bonnes raisons! Elle avait oublié qu'une fois dehors Harry était un total glaçon… surtout à son encontre… elle l'avait cherché et savait de toutes façons que ce n'était pas le « vrai » Harry… mais ça lui faisait quand même mal de se voir traitée ainsi, même s'il n'était pas vulgaire ou méchant… simplement… indifférent…

-bon tu avances!? Grogna-t-elle énervée… il hocha la tête et pressa le pas… il savait qu'il la blessait mais peut-être des mangemorts ou des espions ou même des amis pouvaient les voir et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils voient que son point le plus faible se trouvait à ses côtés… il fit donc taire la douleur qu'étreignait son cœur et marcha à ses côtés sans mot dire…

-où sont-ils ces idiots!? Grogna-t-elle encore en regardant vers tous les côtés, Harry regarda aussi et fixa son regard vers la partie la plus basse de la montagne,

-je crois que je vois une chevelure rousse là bas… dit-il en pointant un minuscule point bien au loin… Ginny plissa les yeux et se tourna vers lui en haussant les épaules,

-si tu le dis… ils descendirent donc la montagne, croisant dans leur chemin un Bill entre inquiet et hilare… ayant confirmation que c'était bien leurs amis en bas, ils continuèrent la descente…

OooOooO

Ron regardait le ciel les bras croisés derrière la nuque et étendu sur le manteau, près d'Hermione… son nez commença à lui gratter et sans qu'il puisse rien faire, il éternua… aussitôt il mit ses mains sur sa bouche et se tourna vers son jeune amie pour voir si elle c'était réveillée… miracle… elle dormait encore… il sourit et se recoucha en faisant attention… son dos lui faisait encore mal!

-à tes souhaits… il se retourna pour voir la jeune sorcière se redresser lentement en souriant,

-je t'ai réveillée… elle haussa les épaules et se mit débout,

-j'ai trop abusé de ton manteau… il sourit et la tirant de la main, l'obligea à s'asseoir…

-reste… on a encore le temps… il prit sa tête délicatement entre ses main et la mit contre son torse, lui caressant les cheveux… elle soupira de bien être,

-tu crois qu'Harry a réussit?

-han! Il n'a sûrement pas fait autant que nous! Répondit-il fier de lui,

-mais moi je ne suis pas tombé! Le railla la voix de leur ami qui arrivait en souriant largement,

-eh vieux!

-alors? Ça va? Demanda le brun en les aidant à se lever,

-c'était hallucinant!! Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé! Rigola le roux faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Hermione,

-c'était horrible! Je ne voudrais plus jamais faire du ski de toute ma vie! Dit-elle en arrangeant ses cheveux,

-et vous? C'était amusant?

-oui… répondit Harry en souriant, Ginny vint vers eux et dit en frottant ses bras,

-ne ment pas Harry, tu t'es ennuyé à mourir… le gronda-t-elle gentiment, il voulut parler, lui dire que pas du tout, mais elle faisait déjà demi tour en les saluant,

-je vais aller me réchauffer un peu! Amusez-vous! Harry la regarda partir le cœur lourd… pas du tout… il avait bien aimé entendre sa voix et la sentir près de lui…

-c'était quoi ça? Demanda Ron en croisant les bras et le fusillant du regard, Hermione lui donna un coup de coude et prit Harry de la main avec un sourire,

-viens Harry… on va skier un peu… le brun se tourna vers elle et sourit pour la rassurer,

-allons y… murmura-t-il en les suivant…

OooOooO

-eh soeurette! Tu t'es déjà fatigué!? Demanda Bill en la voyant arriver vers eux,

-j'avais froid… répondit Ginny en s'agenouillant pour caresser la tête d'Andrew qui jouait avec ces lacets,

-Tan Gi! Rigola-t-il en lui tendant ses petites mains, elle le prit dans ses bras et le fit tournoyer en riant aux éclats,

-Bill fait attention, il peut se perdre! Rigola-t-elle en serrant l'enfant contre son cœur… son frère rigola en lui passant une tasse de chocolat chaud,

-Fleur te trouvera ne t'inquiètes pas! Ginny rigola doucement en buvant sa boisson,

-alors? La vraie raison de pourquoi tu es revenue? Ginny sourit en éloignant la tasse des mains curieuses de son neveu,

-j'aime pas le ski…

-Gin…

-quoi! C'est vrai je préfère le soleil, comme l'Egypte! Tu as fait des nouvelles recherches!? Il secoua la tête, vaincu et soupira,

-à quoi je sers si tu ne peux même pas te confier à moi?

-à me donner des beaux neveux… dit-elle en riant devant son air outré,

-mouais… tous les deux regardèrent par la fenêtre et virent monter l'inséparable trio en riant, Ron faisant des gestes avec les mains pour parler à Harry de leur chute et imitant les têtes qu'Hermione avait fait pendant celle-ci… la jeune sorcière lui criant de se taire en même temps qu'elle essayait de ne pas rire en se souvenant,

-ils s'entendent bien… murmura Bill en se tournant vers sa sœur qui faisait celle qui n'avait rien vu en jouant avec les joues d'Andrew,

-j'avais peur de les voir revenir froids et sans une once de pitié… selon ce que m'a dit Remus, ils sont partis se battre pendant longtemps… à leur âge, c'est dramatique ne connaître que l'aspect sombre d'une vie… Ginny leva les yeux vers son grand frère,

-s'ils étaient partis chacun de leur côté, c'est ce qui serait sûrement arrivé…

-mm… il bu son chocolat les yeux dans le vague… soudain, il serra les dents avec haine,

-ce ne sont que des gosses Merlin! J'ai l'impression qu'ils font tout pour profiter chaque instant, chaque moment… comme s'ils savaient qu'ils…

-non! Le coupa Ginny, sa lèvre tremblait… elle essaya de sourire, de se convaincre de ses propres mots…

-rien ne va leur arriver… tout… tout ira bien… Bill la regarda un moment sans rien dire… Andrew lui-même avait arrêté de bouger et regardait son père avec des grands yeux,

-tu as raison… murmura-t-il enfin…

-Ginny!! L'appelée se retourna et trouva Hermione qui venait d'entrer dans le petit café et qui souriait en marchant vers eux… soudain ses yeux se baissèrent et virent la tasse de chocolat chaud devant la rouquine, avec un regard gourmand elle se précipita sur celle-ci pour boire une gorgée en fermant les yeux de délice,

-mm… murmura-t-elle avec plaisir en se léchant les babines,

-mon frère a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi! Rigola Ginny en lui faisant signe de tout finir, Hermione finit le reste de la boisson d'un trait et dit en riant aussi,

-je lui fait au moins quatre tasses par jour…

Bill siffla en riant,

-Ron ne buvait que le chocolat de ma mère… Hermione rougit légèrement en se tournant vers Andrew pour jouer avec ses petits doigts lui faisant pousser des petits cris,

-ça va bien entre toi et Ronald… continua Bill en ricanant devant l'obstination de la jeune sorcière de l'ignorer, Ginny sourit et fit signe à son grand frère de se taire,

-tu ne vas plus skier? Demanda-t-elle à la brune qui était toute rouge,

-hein?

-tu ne skies plus? Demanda lentement Ginny comme si elle était débile, faisant rire son frère, Hermione plissa les yeux et faisant preuve d'une grande maturité lui sortit la langue,

-ses deux kamikazes ont décidé de… mais elle fut coupée par des cris et des rires hystériques du dehors… tous les trois se tournèrent vers la fenêtre et purent voir Harry et Ron l'un à côté de l'autre déballer la montagne à grande vitesse en agitant les bras autant pour ne pas tomber, que pour crier aux gens de bouger… Hermione soupira et fit signe à Ginny de la suivre,

-Ron a convaincu Harry de refaire cette «époustouflante» chute… expliqua-t-elle en faisant un signe de la main à Bill qui lui sourit en signe d'au revoir…

-à croire qu'ils aiment tomber… soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête d'un air résigné… Ginny, qui portait encore Andrew, rigola doucement et descendit avec elle jusqu'à l'endroit où les deux cascadeurs, devaient sûrement gire…

-dis-moi Herms… demanda Ginny en regardant bien l'endroit par où elle descendait, surtout parce qu'elle tenait Andrew qui jouait avec ses cheveux…

-mm? Hermione continua sa descente après un coup d'œil vers la rouquine,

-tu sais… la dernière fois nous n'avons pas pu parler… Hermione se retourna complètement vers elle les joues un peu rosies,

-oui, on a parlé… Ginny passa devant elle avec un sourire narquois,

-mais pas vraiment de ce que je voulais qu'on parle… la jeune brune rougit un peu plus et soupira en reprenant sa marche,

-je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… il n'allait rien se passer et rien ne s'est passé! Dit-elle essayant de paraître bien ferme dans ces propos, mais Ginny sourit ravie,

-c'est moi ou j'entendes une pointe d'amertume?

-Argh! Hermione leva les yeux, exaspérée et Ginny ri heureuse de l'avoir piégée… néanmoins le silence suivit pour la plus grande frustration de la rousse, elle fit la grimace,

-j'attends toujours! Hermione continua sa descente, espérant en secret qu'elles arriveraient avant d'autres questions! Ginny fronça les sourcils voyant où elle voulait arriver,

-je suis sûre que Harry sera ravi de me donner des détails… dit-elle comme si rien n'était… Hermione se retourna vivement vers elle,

-ah ce crétin! Il n'a pas arrêté de…! Qu'il ne me donne qu'une raison de plus et je ferais en sorte que même ses cheveux restent raides! Menaça-t-elle en descendant rageuse sous le sourire énorme de Ginny…

-je suis certaine qu'il en sera ravi… murmura-t-elle en riant doucement… elle se tourna vers son neveu,

-donc… cela veut dire que Harry a fait des siennes… elle colla son nez à celui d'Andrew qui riait ravi,

-il ne me reste plus qu'à lui soutirer les informations! Andrew applaudit et Ginny se pressa de descendre après son amie…

OooOooO

-aie, aie, aie… se mi-plaignait, mi-rigolait Harry en surgissant d'un tas de neige,

-je suis mort… entendit-il sous un autre tas près d'un sapin… il rigola et avec un peu de mal se mit débout,

-on a roulé plus… il arriva jusqu'au tas, où une tête rousse venait de sortir les faisant rire tous les deux… aidé par Harry, Ron pu sortir et tous les deux se massant le dos et les bras et regardant la montagne qu'ils avaient déballée, sourirent satisfaits,

-Aaah, finalement les moldus sont pas si fous que ça… c'était génial… dit Ron en massant toujours son dos…

Harry lui fit un sourire en montrant les deux silhouettes qui venaient vers eux,

-elles arrivent…

-t'es bien content de le dire au pluriel hein? Le taquina le roux d'un regard malicieux, Harry se pencha et ramassa un peu de neige dont il fit une boule,

-je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles… il lui montra la boule d'un sourire suggestif et un sourire sadique se dessina sur leurs lèvres… d'un même mouvement ils allèrent se cacher en ramassant le plus de neige autour d'eux en rigolant sous leur barbe inexistante…

OooOooO

-et ben… j'étais pourtant certaine qu'ils allaient tomber par ici! S'exclama Hermione les poings sur les hanches et tournant sur elle-même,

-ils sont peut-être encore sous la neige… proposa Ginny en déposant Andrew sur la neige… Hermione se mordit les lèvres, inquiète et d'un mutuel accord, toutes les deux se séparèrent pour les chercher…

Au même moment, Andrew qui suivait Ginny d'un pas hésitant vu deux yeux verts émeraude qui le regardaient, cachés derrière un arbre… il s'arrêta et pencha sa petite tête pour mieux le voir…

-tan Gi! Ri-t-il en reconnaissant le brun, la rouquine se retourna vers son neveu qui pointait l'arbre avec un grand sourire… elle plissa les yeux pour mieux voir la silhouette qui s'approchait d'eux en tombant presque et poussa un cri en reconnaissant Harry qui finit par tomber visiblement blessé!

-HARRY!!! Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle courut jusqu'à lui et le retourna… il respirait avec difficulté et fermait les yeux avec douleur,

-Harry! Parle-moi! Qu'est- ce qui s'est passé!!? S'affola la jeune sorcière en essayant de le relever,

-mange… morts… souffla Harry prit d'une soudain toux et des tremblements qui l'obligèrent à se détourner de la rousse qui venait de sortir sa baguette et regardait autour d'elle, paniquée… si elle avait fait plus attention à ce qui se trouvait devant ses yeux elle aurait pu remarquer que la toux était en réalité un éclat de rire et les tremblements dus à que le sorcier s'empêchait de rire à gorge déployée…

-Hermione! Cria Ginny en voyant son amie arriver la baguette levée,

-qu'est-ce qui s'est passé!? S'écria la brune en voyant Harry au sol…

-des mangemorts! Ils les ont attaqués!

-et Ron!? Une autre toux secoua le Survivant… et ben… Ron serait ravi de savoir que leur amie avait demandé pour lui alors que lui il gisait par terre!

-Ron… en… levé… murmura-t-il avec peine, Hermione étouffa un cri, les larmes venant à ses yeux… c'était impossible! Ça n'avait pas de sens! Pas Ron! Ginny serra les dents et se leva d'un seul coup, faisant tomber Harry qui se tenait à elle…

-Harry! Pardon!

-je vais le chercher! Décida Hermione en serrant fermement sa baguette et tournant déjà les talons… Ginny qui soulevait Harry le laissa tomber à nouveau en essayant de se précipiter vers elle,

-Hermione attends! Je vais avec toi! Puis voyant que Harry se plaignait au sol, se baissa confuse,

-oh pardon Harry… je suis…

-Hermione… appela-t-il faisant s'arrêter la brune qui se tourna vers lui, il tenait les épaules de Ginny en baissant la tête,

-Harry? Ça va? Tu… à nouveau ses épaules furent secouées par des petits spasmes…

-Harry! Hermione s'était aussi approchée inquiète… lentement un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres du Survivant qui rejeta la tête en arrière en riant et en se reculant un peu des deux filles qui le regardaient sans comprendre les yeux écarquillés… il eut un sourire en coin,

-je suis vraiment désolé… elles allaient lui demander de quoi quand soudain de derrière elles, des boules de neige les attaquèrent sans qu'elles puissent se protéger ou riposter! Harry éclata de rire en courant vers l'arbre où sa réserve était cachée,

-bande d'imbéciles! Cria Hermione furieuse en se protégeant le visage et essayant de prendre un peu de neige pour la lancer au rouquin qui riait à n'en plus pouvoir,

-crétins! Cria à son tour Ginny en riant et ripostant contre le brun qui ne l'épargnait pas… voyant qu'elles étaient encerclées, elles se mirent à courir aussi loin qu'elles pouvaient essayant de trouver un refuge… bientôt rattrapées par les deux sorciers… c'était Ginny qui était devant et se tournait vers son amie qui avait du mal à respirer tellement elle riait et courait au même temps,

-allez Herms! Ils nous rattrapent!

-j'y… a… rrive… plus! S'étouffait la brune, Ginny prit sa main et la tira pour l'aider… Harry et Ron étaient presque sur leurs talons! Son frère un peu ralentit par son neveu qu'il portait d'un bras, jetait ses boules de neige de l'autre… Harry, ce piètre acteur (elle était quand même tombée dans le panneau), riait tellement qu'aucune de ses boules ne les touchait… elle sourit en ramassant un peu de neige… ça faisait quand même plaisir de le voir rire autant! Mais… il n'allait pas s'en sortir indemne! S'arrêtant d'un seul coup, elle visa un court instant et lança sa boule en pleine tête sur l'Élu qui tomba sur le dos…

-joli tir! La complimenta Hermione en ramassant aussi de la neige et essayant de viser Ron (on a bien dit « essayant »!),

-poursuiveuse! Dit-elle en haussant les épaules et visant son frère qui l'évita en criant à Harry se relever au lieu de rire étendu sur la neige! Se suivit un des plus ardus combats de boules de neige, avec d'un côté les super passes d'un attrapeur et les feintes d'un gardien; et de l'autre d'une poursuiveuse douée et d'une furie blessée dans son orgueil… ah! N'oublions pas: un petit bout de chou qui se promenait en plein milieu du terrain en lançant avec toutes ses forces des petits tas de neige qui ne tombaient que sur lui…

C'est totalement mouillés et hilares que les trouvèrent Fleur et Bill qui venaient chercher Andrew… après une séance de séchage et grondements de la part d'Hermione… la faim les tenailla et ils montèrent ensemble vers l'endroit prévu pour transplaner,

-on va manger? J'invite… proposa Bill en portant son fils endormi,

-OUI!! Crièrent les jeunes à l'unisson, l'aîné des Weasley sourit et prit sa femme par l'épaule,

-tu connais un bon restau ma belle? Demanda-t-il… Fleur sourit et allait répondre quand soudain elle se figea perdant instantanément son sourire,

-Fleur? S'inquiéta Bill… sa femme poussa un petit cri et mit les mains sur sa bouche,

-j'avais déjà cuisiné! J'ai tout laissé là bas!!! Tous rirent de bon cœur suivant la jeune blonde qui courait en marmonnant des désespérés « arrêtez de rire! Arrêtez de rire! »…


	14. Chapter 14

_Ah lala, même pour ma surprise je suis en retard! C'est vraiment navrant, mais bon… ToT_

_C'est à ce moment que tout le monde se questionne « mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là!? Ce n'est pas chaque deux lunes qu'elle poste!? »_

_Et non!! Vous ne rêvez pas!! Voici voilà un deuxième chapitre en une seule semaine!! Cela n'était plus arrivé depuis la fois que j'ai posté le premier chapitre! _

_Aloooooors? J'suis pardonnée? (Regard insistant remplit de larmes… :P)_

À peine arrivés à la maison, Fleur c'était précipitée vers la cuisine en laissant à son mari, le soin de coucher leur enfant qui dormait à poings fermés… les jeunes sorciers attendaient assis dans le salon quand la demi vélane apparu l'air abattu demandant l'aide de Ginny qui alla la rejoindre en essayant d'étouffer son rire… Hermione les suivit prête aussi à aider… Ron et Harry restés seuls, parlèrent de leur journée en rigolant,

-c'était quand même assez excitant… s'exclama le rouquin en s'étirant,

-dommage que demain on rentre… Harry sourit et regarda par la fenêtre,

-c'était un beau répit… Ron lui donna une tape sur l'épaule,

-tu vois que ce n'était pas nécessaire s'inquiéter? Nous aussi on a droit à des vacances! Harry hocha la tête, pensif et releva la manche de son bras droit, sa peau était lisse et ferme…

-s'il ne nous a pas contacté c'est que tout va bien non? Essaya-t-il de se convaincre,

-mais oui! Arrête de t'inquiéter! Le gronda Ron en levant les yeux au plafond… un silence paisible s'installa où chacun était perdu dans ses pensées… Bill les rejoint et s'assit devant eux,

-vous vous êtes disputés? Demanda-t-il en les voyant silencieux… Ron et Harry sourirent,

-ça fait un bon moment qu'on a dépassé ce cape là… rigola le Survivant,

-ce n'est plus de notre âge! Reprit son jeune frère avec suffisance, faisant rire les deux autres,

Harry eu une drôle de toux qui ressemblais plus à un « et avec Hermione?» qui lui valu un autre coup sur l'épaule,

-tu serais étonné de savoir que l'âge n'a rien à voir avec les disputes! Rigola Bill en se laissant aller vers l'arrière du fauteuil,

-vous vous disputez souvent toi et Fleur? Demanda Ron gêné, Bill d'abord ne comprit pas pourquoi il posait la question puis se rendant compte qu'il croyait que c'était de lui qu'il parlait rigola en secouant la main,

-non, non… je ne parlais pas de nous… il prit un air songeur et un sourire coquin se dessina sur ses lèvres,

-je la taquine souvent c'est plutôt ça… les deux amis échangèrent un regard amusé et Bill reprit d'un air plus sérieux,

-non… en fait je parlais de Remus et Tonks…

-il y a un problème!? S'inquiéta Harry,

-ben… disons que hier quand on s'est vus, ce n'était pas l'entente parfaite quoi…

-vous vous êtes vus hier? S'étonna Ron en s'asseyant sur le bord du fauteuil pour mieux l'entendre,

-c'est Remus qui me tient au courant des missions de l'ordre… c'est lui qui m'a prévenu pour l'assemblée que vous voulez organiser… expliqua-t-il,

-et? Le pressa son jeune frère,

-et comme d'habitude je suis allé au Square Grimmaurd avant d'aller rendre visite à maman… en fait presque toujours j'y vais seul mais comme dans la lettre qu'il m'avait envoyée c'était marqué « tous les membres de l'ordre », Fleur devait y aller aussi… donc on a pris Andrew avec nous et on y est allés… Ron et Harry le regardaient en attendant la suite qui ne tarda pas à venir,

-je croyais que c'était une réunion entre tous ceux qui étions revenus des missions, mais il n'y avait que lui et Tonks, ainsi que Minerva… cette dernière après nous avoir fait lire la lettre que vous aviez envoyée, est partie vers Poudlard…

Au nom de leur ancienne école, les deux sorciers eurent un sourire nostalgique,

-enfin… les interrompit Bill dans leurs pensées…

-on a essayé de se défiler quand on est resté que nous cinq mais Remus est toujours trop poli et on n'a pu qu'accepter son invitation à prendre un thé…

-pourquoi vous vouliez partir? S'étonna Ron en fronçant les sourcils,

-oh… pour différentes raison…

-vous ne vous entendez pas? Se surprit Ron, Bill secoua la tête d'un air abattu,

-à chaque fois que nous nous voyons, tu peux être sûr qu'une dispute éclatera… soupira Bill,

-pourquoi? Demanda Harry, jusqu'à maintenant silencieux, Bill prit la peine de réfléchir en grattant sa nuque,

-ils s'entendent bien n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il encore avec crainte… pour lui Remus était comme son oncle et la même tendresse qu'il avait éprouvé pour Sirius, il l'avait pour lui… surtout en sachant que tous les deux aimaient les même personnes et les avaient perdues… se trouvant seuls… lui il était soutenu pour ses amis mais et Remus? Qui le soutiendrait si jamais Tonks et lui…

-oui bien sûr! Le coupa Bill, dissipant ses craintes,

-seulement… comment dire… les deux sorciers attendaient la suite pendus à ses lèvres,

-elle est jalouse… finit-il par dire avec un soupir… Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard, étonnés,

-Tonks jalouse… de Fleur? Demanda Ron sans comprendre…

-oui mais pas dans ce sens! Rigola Bill devant ses mines stupéfaites,

-en fait elle voudrait elle aussi vivre avec lui, être près de lui à chaque moment, partager les petites choses d'un couple quoi…

-mais ils vivent ensemble non!? Demanda Harry se souvenant que la fois qu'ils les avaient vu, Remus attendait tranquillement dans la maison…

-non… ce n'est pas pareil y aller une nuit sur deux ou passer pendant une heure de pause, que vivre ensemble et trouver les affaires de tous les deux un peu partout… expliqua Bill,

-pourquoi ils ne vivent pas ensemble c'est idiot enfin! S'exclama Harry agacé,

-Remus aime se compliquer la vie… il a différentes excuses comme quoi ils devraient vivre chez elle, donc sous son salaire et qu'il ne voudrait pas être un poids, etc etc… mais il n'y a pas que ça…

-à part la cohabitation non souhaitée? Demanda Ron surpris, définitivement ils aimaient se compliquer la vie!

-oui… en fait la pire dispute ce fut quand on a eu Andrew… enfin « dispute »… c'est plutôt Tonks qui crie et Remus qui répond par des simples phrases essayant de la calmer…

-pourquoi Andrew? L'incita à continuer Harry quoique il se doutait un peu de la réponse,

-Remus ne veut pas d'enfant… que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard, il n'en veut pas… et hier c'était à nouveau partit sur ça et il eut le malheur de lui dire qu'il se doutait qu'un jour ou l'autre elle allait se lasser…

-l'imbécile… murmura Harry en secouant la tête,

-oui… il a essayé de rattraper le coup mais Tonks a explosé… elle a crié qu'elle en avait marre de toujours vivre sous ses menaces et ses doutes stupides, qu'elle en avait assez qu'il ne la retienne pas… et elle est partie et nous sommes revenus… termina-t-il en soupirant, Harry se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil,

-je vois… soupira-t-il excédé…

-en fait je crois qu'il était un peu agacé hier parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas ses reproches… quand elle voit Fleur c'est toujours comme ça… on passe par le fait de cohabiter, des nuits de pleine lune et enfin l'enfant…

-les nuits de pleine lune? Demanda Harry en se rapprochant à nouveau,

-oui... en fait cette dispute là était plutôt votre faute…

-notre faute!? S'indigna Ron,

-Tonks voudrait l'accompagner lors des pleines lunes comme Fleur le fait pour moi…

-c'est dangereux… l'interrompit Harry avec sérieux,

-oui, c'est ce qu'il lui dit… à la fin elle accepte que même étant auror ce serait un risque à prendre donc elle lâche l'affaire mais… Remus ne sait pas mentir et après plusieurs questions il a avoué que la prochaine lune il serait accompagné et ce… par vous… dit-il en les interrogeant du regard, Harry hocha la tête en se levant,

-c'est vrai… bon, je vais aller voir les filles… et sans plus d'explication il partit vers la cuisine… Bill se tourna vers son frère mais celui-ci regardait obstinément le plafond d'un air intéressé, voyant qu'aucun de deux ne lui expliquerai quoi que ce soit, il soupira et se laissa aller vers l'arrière,

-et… comment ça se passe les euh… demanda Ron gêné en baissant les yeux,

-pleines lunes? L'aida Bill en souriant, il se gratta le menton en regardant par la fenêtre,

-pas trop mal… je ne me transforme pas, j'ai un peu mal, c'est tout… surtout au ventre… cela dépend de l'alignement des planètes… parfois je le sens même pas passer et parfois je peux même pas me lever et mes jambes tremblent mais… un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres,

-Fleur me dit toujours que ce n'est que justice…

-pardon!? S'indigna Ron en regardant bouche bée son frère… Bill rigola de plus belle essayant d'étouffer son rire d'une main négligente pour que sa femme ne l'entende pas de la cuisine,

-c'est quand elle est en colère… voyant que son petit frère n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier l'humeur de la chose, il expliqua,

-elle dit qu'enfin un homme comprend la douleur qu'une femme souffre tous les mois… comprenant, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du rouquin, au même temps que la rougeur sur ses joues, le plus grand des Weasley continua d'un air pensif,

-d'ailleurs elle a mal presque toujours au même temps que moi donc… il posa une main sur la tête de son petit frère,

-ne t'inquiète pas, ses nuits là nous ne mettons pas en route ton deuxième neveu… Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en donnant un coup sur la main de son frère,

-yiak! Ne me parle pas de ta vie conjugale! S'écria-t-il sous l'éclat de rire de son grand frère,

-Bill? Demanda une voix derrière eux, les faisant se retourner pour trouver une Fleur, le plateau de salade à la main et le sourcil levé, attendant une réponse, Bill rigola doucement en regardant amoureusement sa femme bien calé dans le canapé,

-rien ma belle tout va bien… Fleur fronça les sourcils d'un air menaçant en posant la nourriture sur la table,

-ne me prends pas pour une idiote Weasley! J'ai entendu « vie conjugale »!!? Bill rigola encore doucement et dit en prenant un air détaché,

-oh… ça…

-oui ça! Reprit Fleur en croisant les bras et ses yeux lançant des éclairs, Bill la défia du regard avec un sourire goguenard,

-je lui parlait des nos nuits… ses beaux yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent et une rougeur monta à ses joues, faisant encore plus sourire son mari,

-tu… ne… je… c'est… elle n'arrivait plus à parler tellement la colère l'envahissait et son crétin de mari ne faisait rien d'autre que rire ouvertement devant elle!?

-BILL WEASLEY!! TU DORMIRAS SUR LE CANAPÉ JUSQU'À LA FIN DE TES JOURS!!!! Cria-t-elle en lançant sur lui ce qui se trouvait à sa portée, Ron s'écarta immédiatement et alla vers ses amis qui regardaient la scène aussi surpris que lui, la seule à rire avec son grand frère c'était Ginny qui passait même des objets dans les mains de sa belle sœur déchaînée… Bill ne s'était même pas levé et rigolait de plus belle en créant un bouclier contre lequel les objets se heurtaient avant de tomber au sol… avec un cri de rage la jeune française sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son mari qui sourit en coin… elle jeta un sortilège inconnu en français et le jeune Weasley transplana derrière elle formant un bouclier autour d'eux… elle se retourna furieuse essayant de se défaire de ses bras autour d'elle,

-Fleur…

-non! Tu te moques de moi! C'est honteux tu…!? Elle fut coupée par un baiser de son époux, elle essaya de le repousser mais il sourit contre ses lèvres en la pressant plus contre lui… après une lutte silencieuse elle encercla de ses bras son cou et se laissa aller au baiser ardent qu'il lui offrait,

-euh… ils font quoi là? Demanda Ron en montrant le bouclier crée… il y avait de hiéroglyphes écrits tout autour et sa forme et texture ressemblaient à des portes en bois et or, Hermione se rapprocha l'air émerveillée en regardant chaque symbole,

-c'est un puissant bouclier Egyptien… murmura-t-elle plus pour elle que pour les autres, Ginny rigola doucement et donna quelques coups sur le bouclier, aussitôt celui-ci s'ouvrit et disparût, laissant voir un Bill tout sourire et une Fleur très digne et beaucoup plus calme, elle passa à côté de lui sans le regarder et se dirigea vers la table,

-tu dormiras quand même sur le canapé cette nuit Weasley…

Bill se gratta la tête d'un air ennuyé et se tourna vers ses invités qui souriaient d'un air compatissant,

-je lui ferais changer d'avis… assura-t-il avec un clin d'œil,

-je t'ai entendu Bill! Cria Fleur de l'autre côté de la pièce,

-je sais ma belle, je sais… rigola-t-il en leur faisant signe de le suivre pour aller manger,

-je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait un tel caractère… murmura Hermione amusée, Ginny haussa les épaules en souriant,

-vélane…

-tu a l'air de l'apprécier maintenant… murmura Harry en marchant à ses côtés, la rouquine sourit en levant à nouveau les épaules,

-elle m'a donné un merveilleux neveu et… elle aime mon frère… disant cela, elle montra la table où Bill avait à nouveau prit Fleur de la taille, celle-ci avait un petit sourire boudeur… ils chuchotaient en souriant tendrement et voyant que ses invités s'approchaient, elle se mit sur les pointes des pieds et donna un petit baiser sur les lèvres douces de son mari avant de se tourner vers eux avec un sourire heureux,

-asseyez-vous! Je vais aller réveiller Andrew… elle se dirigea alors vers les escaliers pour aller chercher son fils… les jeunes sorciers s'assirent à table, bientôt rejoints par Fleur qui assit le petit enfant encore un peu endormi sur sa chaise haute. Celle-ci avait été mise à côté de son père qui caressa sa petite tête blonde vénitienne sous le regard attendrit des présents,

-Ginny… il se tourna vers sa petit sœur qui mangeait en discutant avec Hermione,

-oui?

-n'oublie pas que le porteloin s'activera à once heures… si vous avez prévu quoi que ce soit, il vaut mieux que vous le faisiez après manger…

-oui je sais… répondit-elle avec un sourire en recommençant à manger, Harry lui ne mangeait plus du tout… Ron lui donna un coup de pied sous la table et lui fit un sourire malicieux, Harry l'interrogea du regard mais le rouquin préféra parler à son grand frère,

-dis Bill…

-mm?

-t'avais pas dit que tu voulais faire des courses? Bill eut un sourire en coin,

-est-ce une façon polie de me jeter de ma maison?

-Bill… le gronda Fleur amusée, ses yeux allèrent de Ron à Hermione et de Harry à Ginny,

-moi ça ne me dérange pas… comme ça pour une fois tu m'aideras à faire les courses! Dit-elle l'accusant avec la petite cuillère avec lequel elle donnait à manger au petit bébé, Bill sourit à sa femme sous les rires bas des plus jeunes,

-c'est d'accord… comme ça tu arrêteras de déprécier ton amour de mari… Fleur donna une autre cuillérée à son fils en rigolant,

-amour?

-eeeh… il fallait corriger le « déprécier » dans la phrase… grogna Bill en les faisant tous rire, Fleur lui jeta un regard rieur et continua sa tâche, il se tourna vers son jeune frère,

-évidement il y a des conditions… Ginny et Ron roulèrent des yeux, lui signifiant qu'il était barbant, il sourit en prenant Fleur des épaules pour la serrer contre lui,

-pour montrer à ma petite femme que je suis _réellement_ un amour, on ira que tous les deux… d'accord? Fleur eut un énorme sourire, depuis le temps qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis qu'à deux! Elle regarda suppliante les jeunes qui souriaient de la scène,

-nous devons garder Andrew? Demanda Hermione en lançant un regard d'adoration au petit enfant qu'au son de son prénom avait relevé la tête,

-oui… répondit Bill assez fier de l'effet de sa descendance, Hermione se leva et s'agenouilla pour être à l'hauteur du bébé qui le fixait de ses yeux bleus,

-tu veux qu'on te garde Andrew? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce en caressant la petite joue rebondie de l'enfant, celui-ci eut un énorme sourire en réponse faisant fondre la jeune sorcière qui poussa un petit cri en le serrant dans ses bras,

-tu vas l'étouffer… se moqua Ron en souriant, Hermione fit tourner l'enfant qui riait ravi, elle le souleva du bout des bras en souriant largement,

-il est trop mignon!

-oui donc ne le tues pas… recommença Ron en souriant devant son air renfrogné,

-tais-toi Weasley, je ferais une excellente mère! Gronda Hermione en le défiant du regard, Ron sourit en coin avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son assiette en murmurant,

-je n'en doute pas… Harry et Ginny ricanèrent devant la tomate vivante qu'elle était devenue, elle essaya de cacher son trouble en jouant avec l'enfant… la douceur avec laquelle il avait dit ses mots… deux mains entrèrent dans son champ de vision, la sortant de ses rêves,

-je vais le changer avant de partir… dit Fleur aussi heureuse que son mari, que son enfant face autant d'effet,

-oui… murmura Hermione en rendant le bébé à la jeune femme, celui-ci se cala bien dans les bras de sa mère en jouant avec ses longs cheveux argentés, elle fit un petit signe de la tête en se dirigeant à l'étage… ils ne virent que la petite tête du garçonnet et une petite main qui leur disait au revoir…

-kyaaaaaa, il est trop adorable!!! Fondit Hermione en s'asseyant,

-j'en veux un comme ça moi aussi… dit Ginny les yeux rêveurs, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre: Bill et Ron crachèrent ce qu'ils buvaient et se tournèrent vers elle le regard horrifié,

-tu rigoles!? S'étouffa Ron,

-tu es beaucoup trop jeune! Peut-être d'ici quarante ans et j'ai bien dit « peut-être »! Murmura Bill, Ginny leur lança un regard haineux en levant le menton d'un air de défi,

-c'était une phrase dans l'air et je fais ce que je veux d'ailleurs! Hermione rigolait doucement en regardant les deux grands frères protecteurs et la Benjamine qui leur faisait front avec hargne… la rouquine énervée par ses frères prit son verre et dit avant de boire,

-puis il est temps que vous sachiez que j'en ai un mais je l'ai caché parce que je connaissait quelle serait votre réaction… maintenant celui qui avait craché c'était Harry qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds, voyant sa réaction sans toujours quitter des yeux son verre, elle sourit satisfaite… Hermione éclata de rire et Ron et Bill, comprenant que c'était une blague, respirèrent enfin à nouveau en reprenant un peu de couleurs… Ginny leva les yeux vers le brun qui lui lança un regard faussement fâché, ce qui la fit rigoler doucement… Bill regarda la scène avec un sourire amusé et remarquant que plus personne mangeait, débarrassa la table des assiettes,

-on joue? Demanda-t-il à son frère en montrant un jeu d'échecs, celui eut un sourire en coin en se levant,

-tu veux ta raclée?

-han… ricana Bill prêt au défi…

Ils s'assirent tous autour de la petite table du salon, la partie commença… quelques minutes étaient passées quand Fleur descendit avec Andrew en disant qu'elle allait se préparer elle aussi… ce fut Ginny qui prit le bébé sur ses genoux en regardant le jeu entre ses deux frères… Bill donna un ordre et son cheval sauta jusqu'à la place indiquée,

-et Ronnie…

-ne m'appelle pas comme ça… maugréa le rouquin tellement bas que seulement Hermione, assise à côté de lui, l'entendit en pouffant,

-c'est pourquoi la réunion de toute l'ordre?

Ron hocha la tête et désigna de la tête Harry en continuant à réfléchir à son prochain coup,

-les missions vont changer de cap… plus précises… répondit Harry ne quittant pas le jeu des yeux,

-plus dangereuses aussi je parie… commenta Bill avant d'ordonner à sa tour de bouger, Ron leva les yeux vers son aîné, Hermione connaissant trop bien cette petite étincelle, sourit… le rouquin leva trois doigts avant de se replonger dans la partie,

-trois mouvements Bill… l'avertit-il, Bill se pencha vers le jeu, les sourcils froncés, essayant de voir où il avait commis un faux mouvement… Ginny leva les yeux au ciel… c'était tellement prévisible… elle caressait distraitement les petits cheveux d'Andrew qui jouait avec une peluche en disant des mots incompréhensibles… Harry se concentra aussi, il n'avait rien vu lui!

-nous sommes en guerre… marmonna-t-il en répondant au commentaire de Bill,

-oui… murmura celui-ci en grattant son menton d'un air excédé, il ordonna un autre mouvement à ses pièces sous le sourire narquois de son cadet qui murmura amusé,

-deux… Bill soupira énervé en essayant de voir où son frère l'encerclait, Harry fit signe à Hermione pour qu'elle s'approche,

-tu peux aider? Ron leva les yeux et rencontra les siens en souriant,

-tu oserais? Demanda-t-il avec amusement, la brune eu un sourire en coin et s'agenouilla pour mieux voir la partie,

-mais bien sûr! Ron se laissa tomber vers l'arrière en croisant les bras et levant un sourcil,

-essaye donc…

Ginny rigola doucement en voyant Bill, Harry et Hermione se serrer entre eux pour mettre au point leur stratégie… après quelques minutes où Ron se contenta de sourire d'un air suffisant, ils hochèrent la tête et donnèrent leur ordre… le chevalier se déplaça en tremblant sous les yeux attentifs de Ron…

-un… murmura-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à sa reine pour qu'elle bouge d'un air sûr à la place qu'il lui indiquait… à nouveau la réunion tient lieu, mais cette fois-ci d'un air beaucoup plus paniqué:

-je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas du bluff!

-c'est malin!

-moi je dis qu'il faut bloquer la reine!

-non parce que son fou va le manger…

-et la tour?

-tu n'en a plus qu'une et menacée…

-au lieu de me défoncer mes tactiques aidez-moi!

-mais on essaye!

Ron fit un clin d'œil à sa sœur et caressa aussi la petite tête de son neveu, après encore quelques minutes de réflexion… le trio hocha la tête d'un air décidé, Ron reporta toute son attention sur eux avec un sourire… Bill, ses yeux ancrés dans les siens, donna l'ordre tant analysée et Harry et Hermione déglutirent en voyant ce que le rouquin ferait… celui-ci hocha la tête en prenant son menton… le silence c'était installé et tous retenaient leur souffle… ce fut alors quand Harry écarquilla les yeux avec horreur et dit en pointant le jeu,

-le pion!!! Bill et Hermione regardèrent à leur tour sous le sourire sadique de Ron qui plaça lui-même sa pièce,

-trop tard… chantonna-t-il… aussitôt posé, le petit pion se mit à sautiller autour du roi qui essayait de le chasser avec son épée et ce fut avec un cri de guerre et un bond que le petit soldat se jeta sur sa victime, lui enlevant même son arme pour le frapper avec, sous le rire du vainqueur,

-échec et mat on dirait! Bill se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil en étouffant un cri de rage,

-bon sang…

Hermione fit sa petite moue boudeuse et agacée en détournant le visage…

-j'aime pas ce jeu violent de toutes les façons…

Harry, lui, regardait encore le petit pion sauter et sauter sur le roi, d'un air abasourdi,

-un petit pion… Ron éclata de rire juste quand Fleur descendait toute prête, elle jeta un coup d'œil au jeu et à la mine défaite de son mari

-tu l'as vaincu? Demanda-t-elle la voix joyeuse, faisant grogner son compagnon,

-ouaip! Répondit Ron en croisant les bras derrière sa nuque et le sourire narquois collé aux lèvres, fixant son frère… Bill lui lança un regard meurtrier et soupira en se levant,

-allons-y ma belle ou je tue mon frère… Ron ricana et Fleur leva les yeux au plafond,

-mauvais joueur… murmura-t-elle en le narguant, Bill sourit et la fit taire d'un baiser, il s'agenouilla devant son fils qui tendait ses petites mains vers lui et lui donna un baiser sur le front en caressant ses cheveux,

-au revoir mon petit bonhomme… on revient bientôt… il lui donna un autre baiser et se redressa, laissant la place à sa femme qui avait déjà les larmes aux yeux,

-oh mon bébé_… _murmura-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras, Bill leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant,

-c'est pour ça qu'on sort jamais seulement à nous deux… marmonna-t-il aux jeunes qui souriaient devant la mine défaite de la jeune maman,

-_nos revenons mon bébé… je t'aime… _dit-elle en embrassant sa joue et son front comme si elle allait le laisser pour toujours,

-combien des fois je t'ai dit de ne pas lui parler en français… il sera confus après! La gronda gentiment son mari en l'aidant à se redresser, elle se serra contre lui en pleurant et il soupira amusé en encerclant ses fines hanches de ses mains,

-allez ma belle… on revient maximum à dix heures et demi… elle hocha la tête en essuyant ses larmes,

-oui… répondit-elle d'une petite voix, il sourit et salua les jeunes sorciers avec la main, entraînant sa femme vers la sortie…

-mam? demanda le petit garçon en les voyant partir,

-nous revenons bientôt mon bébé… expliqua Bill en mettant son manteau, Fleur ne se retourna même pas, elle tremblait en laissant couler ses larmes à nouveau… son mari l'aida à mettre son manteau quand la voix pleine des sanglots de son fils arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles,

-pa? Il se mordit les lèvres… ils ne partaient que pour la soirée, ça faisait presque un an maintenant qu'ils ne sortaient pas qu'à eux deux!

-on revient Andrew… dit-il doucement son cœur se serrant en voyant des grosses larmes couler des yeux de son fils,

-paaaa!! Pleura l'enfant en tendant ses petites mains vers lui, Bill serra les dents et n'eut le temps d'arrêter sa femme qui se précipitait pour prendre le bébé dans ses bras,

-_ne t'inquiètes pas mon bébé! Tout va bien! Maman est là… _Bill leva les yeux au plafond en marchant vers eux, plus par habitude il dit en soupirant

-pas en français Fleur…

-_Insensible! Cœur de pierre!_ Bill fit la grimace,

-je n'ai pas un cœur de pierre mais il faut qu'il apprenne à nous laisser un petit temps à nous aussi! Tu le chouchoutes trop! Voyant qu'elle fronçait déjà les sourcils, prête à l'attaque comme une tigresse qui protège ses petits, il s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui prit doucement le menton en murmurant d'une voix triste à son oreille,

-je veux être avec toi… seulement avec toi… ça ne compte pas? Fleur s'écarta de lui les yeux écarquillés… lentement un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres,

-oui ça compte… murmura-t-elle, l'aîné des Weasley sourit à son tour, en l'aidant à se relever, son fils encore dans ses bras, elle le berça un peu et après avoir posé un baiser sur son front le donna à celui qui était le plus près, c'est-à-dire: Ron… Harry ricana en voyant la tête qu'il faisait et Ginny lui donna un coup de coude en rigolant elle aussi,

-nous revenons vers dix heures! Annonça Bill, Fleur leur fit un signe de la main s'étonnant de ne plus entendre pleurer son fils, elle sourit en voyant Ron et Andrew se fixer intensément,

-je veux te voir avant que tu partes! Ne fais pas de bêtises! Dit Bill en embrassant la tête de sa jeune sœur qui leva les yeux au ciel,

-je ne suis plus une enfant Bill! Seul le rire de son grand frère lui parvient alors que la porte se fermait…

-bon! Dit-elle en se tournant vers le trio en claquant des mains,

-chut! L'intima Harry amusé en lui montrant Ron… le rouquin et le petit enfant semblaient être pris dans une lutte intense de qui baisserait les yeux le premier…

-la bataille des yeux bleus… ricana Harry… l'enfant le dévisageait avec des yeux à n'en plus finir… ses paupières s'abaissaient, mais il les relevait, têtu… ses iris partaient comme des ballons bleus montant dans le ciel… après quelques instants de lutte, il dormait paisiblement contre l'épaule de son oncle, fier de lui…

-tu l'as hypnotisé… sourit Hermione,

-aujourd'hui c'est mon jour de chance… je ne fais que gagner! Tous rigolèrent devant son air ravi… après avoir discuté une bonne heure, Andrew c'était réveillé et avait sautillé dans les bras de son oncle en montrant de son petit doigt la fenêtre… comme Ginny et Harry venaient de débouter une partie d'échecs, il sortit au jardin avec Hermione, avant ayant pris bien soin de couvrir son neveu… Ginny leur prêta sa petite bouteille pour faire des bulles sous les yeux ravis de Andrew… tous les trois sortirent en riant des petits phrases incohérentes et excitées de l'enfant… Ginny et Harry reprirent le jeu en silence,

-alors… demanda-t-elle en faisant bouger une pièce,

-tu vas parler pour me déconcentrer? Demanda Harry amusé en fixant le jeu,

-exactement petit Potter… ricana-t-elle en le voyant gratter sa tête d'un geste désespéré car il ne trouvait pas de mouvement à faire,

- comment c'est passé ces « vacances »? Insista-t-elle en essayant de capter son attention,

-par rapport? Murmura-t-il l'air concentré,

-à mon frère et Hermione idiot… dit-elle en roulant des yeux,

-oh… il donna enfin son ordre à sa reine… Ginny attendit, mais il semblait vraiment concentré dans le jeu,

-tu vas répondre ou je dois te supplier? Dit-elle de mauvaise humeur en regardant à son tour le jeu,

-j'aimerais bien voir ça… rigola-t-il, la rouquine grogna et bougea sa tour,

-échec… dit-elle en ricanant,

-argh! Il se pencha à nouveau vers le jeu en grommelant,

-alors? Demanda-t-elle exaspérée qu'il ne lui ai toujours pas répondu, il soupira vaincu,

-j'ai dû faire quelques petites manigances discrètes mais…

-petites, discrètes? Voyons Harry… tu n'as jamais été capable de faire ne serait-ce qu'une chose qui passe inaperçue et encore moins discrète! Rigola-t-elle, il la regarda les yeux rieurs,

-je vais prendre ça comme un compliment…

-il ne faut pas… se moqua-t-elle les yeux pétillants, il roula des yeux en riant,

-alors, tu me racontes? Demanda-t-elle curieuse…

OooOooO

-alors c'était pour ça que Harry m'avait demandé mon livre? Demanda Hermione en montrant Andrew assis sur la neige, entouré d'un sort de réchauffement, soufflant sans succès dans la petite cuillère pour que les bulles sortent,

-oui… et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il est sortit en courant du magasin… répondit Ron en souriant…

-pour apprendre comment ça se fait…

-oui… mais comme tu vois… il a amélioré la technique… dit-il en se souvenant du fait que les bulles avaient des couleurs différentes et formaient différentes figures…

-il est vraiment a… commença Hermione,

-chut! Nous sommes dehors… l'interrompit Ron en regardant les petites collines enneigées… Hermione se mordit les lèvres… tous les deux ils étaient assis aussi sur la neige, elle contre le mur de la maison et lui un peu plus devant, pour veiller sur l'enfant… elle regarda Andrew qui soufflait maintenant d'un air un peu plus énervé, toujours sans succès…

-il est mignon hein? Murmura-t-elle avec un doux sourire, Ron sourit aussi en hochant la tête,

-j'adore ces cheveux… dit-elle d'un air rêveur,

-quand tu es petit c'est mignon les cheveux roux… ricana Ron en soufflant sur une mèche qui tombait devant ses yeux,

-moi je continue à trouver les tiens très bien! S'offusqua Hermione en se tournant vers lui,

-tu es habituée…

-oh! Bon ben si tu veux pas comprendre que je te complimente, ton problème! S'écria-t-elle agacée en ramassant ses jambes d'un geste rageur… Ron sourit la voyant aussi furieuse qu'il ne la croit pas et étirant la main pour caresser ses cheveux il murmura,

-merci… moi j'aime aussi tes cheveux… Hermione sourit et leva les yeux au ciel en riant,

-tu n'es pas obligé!

-mais c'est la vérité!

-Ron! On parle de ces cheveux là! Ri-t-elle en montrant ses cheveux bouclés d'un geste fataliste… Ron soupira en s'approchant pour continuer à caresser la mèche avant attrapée,

-oui et je les trouve magnifiques et soyeux et… les mots moururent quand il remarqua leur proximité… elle avait posé une main sur le bras qui lui donnait un certain équilibre et de sa main libre, il caressait ses cheveux si doux… si près de sa joue… lentement il déplaça sa main et caressa sa joue sans la lâcher des yeux… puis avec la même douceur, un doigt fit le contour de ses lèvres… il fut ravi de la sentir frissonner…

-Ron… murmura-t-elle en sentant sa tête se brouiller… était-ce une requête… un avertissement…? Elle-même ne le savait pas… elle serra un peu plus sa prise sur son bras quand il s'approcha lentement… son souffle si près… ses yeux se fermèrent au même temps que les siens et…

-ta! Bul! Ils s'écartèrent vivement… Hermione se plaquant contre le mur et Ron tombant assis… Andrew riait joyeusement en tirant sur la manche d'Hermione pour qu'elle voie la minuscule bulle qu'il venait de créer…

-une bulle! Très bien Andrew! S'exclama Hermione enthousiaste en applaudissant et lui tapotant sa petite tête avec affection… elle risqua un petit coup d'œil vers le rouquin qui souriait en fixant la petite bulle qui flottait chaque fois plus haut, il secoua la tête d'un air désolé et se tourna vers elle en riant,

-plus douée que ma sœur…

OooOooO

-tu as vraiment fait ça!? S'exclama Ginny en riant les larmes aux yeux.

-oui… sourit Harry amusé en bougeant une pièce,

-tu es vraiment ignoble! Tu aurais dû écouter le chapeau et aller à Serpentard! Dit-elle en séchant ses larmes et se penchant pour donner son ordre,

-eh! S'indigna le brun d'un air faussement blessé… le sourire aux lèvres ils continuèrent la partie en silence… perdus chacun dans leurs pensées… avoir l'autre aussi près, faisait leur cœur battre et des fourmillements parcourir tout leur corps… l'air était devenu si lourd…

-tu… t'es amusé? Demanda la rousse dans un murmure en levant les yeux vers le jeune sorcier,

-assez… je n'avais jamais été en avion ou conduit ou fait du patin à glace ou du ski… répondit-il en souriant en levant aussi ses yeux émeraude vers elle… aussitôt leurs regards se fixèrent et le silence revient… plus de sourires… ils avaient l'impression que leur tête allait exploser et leur cœur sortir à n'importe quel moment… Harry écarta lentement le jeu et se leva sans la quitter des yeux… elle se recula un peu du fauteuil pour lui laisser de la place…

-tu les méritais… murmura-t-elle, il était à présent devant elle et comme les siens, ses yeux émeraude voyageaient de ses yeux à ses lèvres… il s'approcha encore… lentement… fixant avec une réelle envie ses lèvres fines qu'elle humidifia impatiente,

-ça m'a permit de renfoncer mon objectif… murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque… leurs lèvres n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres et elle ferma les yeux en sentant son souffle chaud alors qu'il chuchotait en fermant aussi les yeux,

-je veux vaincre… pour connaître encore des moments comme ça… ou… comme… ceci… ses lèvres douces se pressèrent contre les siennes lui arrachant un soupir… elle le savait qu'il se montrait froid pour la protéger… mais elle souffrait… cette distance, cette indifférence… elle encercla ses bras autour de son cou en inclinant sa tête de côté pour les sentir encore plus… ses baisers… fiévreux, passionnés… désespérés… il encercla sa fine taille de ses mains et avec la plus grande délicatesse se serra contre elle, la poussant légèrement pour qu'elle se couche sur le meuble, lui au dessus… un autre soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle sentit sa langue suave et chaude quémander contre les siennes… elle les entrouvrit en l'attirant encore plus contre elle, lui arrachant à son tour une forte inspiration… ses mains se glissèrent dans ses cheveux désordonnés, parcourant ses épaules, son cou, faisant que des frissons secouent tout son corps, la faisant sourire satisfaite… il ne resta pas en moins… ses mains caressant avec une réelle vénération ses cheveux lisses et éparpillés, ses hanches et son ventre… elle écarta doucement ses lèvres, les yeux encore fermés, pour essayer de reprendre son souffle, leurs respirations étaient saccadées et leurs corps en feu,

-je n'arrive pas à respirer… chuchota-t-elle haletante,

-alors ne respire pas… répondit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau avec plus de passion, les faisant chavirer entre folie et désir…

-nous voilà!! Ce fut comme si un sceau d'eau froide c'était versé sur eux, ils se séparèrent d'un bond en regagnant chacun leur place,

Ron ferma la porte de l'entrée, Hermione était à côté de lui et portait Andrew qui continuait ses petits gestes en parlant de la magnifique bulle qu'il avait crée… Ron sourit en voyant sa sœur, débout sur le fauteuil, la mine victorieuse,

-bon Harry, ça suffit! Echec et mat! S'écria-t-elle en riant narquoise,

-quoi!!? Depuis quand!? S'exclama son meilleur ami en se tapant le front d'un air surpris et contrarié, regardant le jeu, pour essayer de voir une quelconque faute dans ce récent mouvement de la rouquine,

-depuis une bonne demi heure… le nargua-t-elle avec un sourire en s'asseyant enchantée… il sourit, tapota la tête de sa sœur et se tourna vers son ami qui boudait les bras croisés,

-alors? Demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas rire,

-m'a battu… répondit-il bougon, le faisant finalement éclater de rire… le roux s'assit près de lui en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule,

-les Weasley sommes doués que veux tu…

-et modestes surtout! Le provoqua Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de Ginny qui prit aussitôt son neveu dans ses bras,

-tu veux tester si j'ai tort? La défia Ron les yeux pétillants… Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard amusé, Hermione fit signe à Ginny de se pousser et sourit en coin,

-les blanches! Souffla-t-elle en le regardant bien dans les yeux… Ron leva un sourcil le sourire en coin, d'un mouvement de sa baguette les pièces noires s'ordonnèrent devant lui,

-à tes désirs…

Une bonne demi heure plus tard, Ron était à sa cinquième victoire et Hermione, dépitée, se leva en disant qu'elle avait soif… le rouquin en profita pour prendre son neveu dans ses bras et lui faire des chatouilles… Hermione revint juste à ce moment là et sourit en voyant la scène… le tout nouveau Weasley avait un rire angélique et si doux que les quatre adolescents avaient un sourire aux lèvres, Ron mit son front contre le sien lui faisant pousser un petit cri et rire encore,

-Andrew que veux tu faire? Demanda-t-il avec douceur… le petit enfant cligna des yeux et se perdit à nouveau dans les yeux de son oncle,

-il n'y a pas qu'à toi que ces yeux font du effet… murmura Harry dans l'oreille d'Hermione qui rougit sous les ricanements de Ginny qui avait tout entendu… elle lui donna une tape sur la tête et s'approcha de Ron en prenant la petite main d'Andrew,

-tu veux faire quelque chose en spécial? Demanda-t-elle à son tour,

-colat! S'exclama le petit enfant faisant rire Harry et Hermione,

-et ben… c'est vraiment un Weasley! Ginny et Ron sourirent ravis, la jeune rouquine souleva son neveu,

-Fleur l'emmène toujours dans une chocolaterie moldue… ce sont les meilleures!

-tu sais comment y arriver? Demanda son frère déjà en se levant,

-oui!

-allons-y alors! Les quatre sorciers montèrent dans la voiture… la nuit commençait peu à peu à descendre quand ils arrivèrent au dit endroit… ils achetèrent trois boîtes, une pour chaque rouquin et le dernier pour les trois restants,

-je me demande encore comment tu fais pour rester aussi mince! Dit Hermione d'un air frustré en voyant son amie manger un chocolat après l'autre…

-complexion physique… mâcha la rouquine sans grand intérêt, la brune soupira et mangea à son tour son chocolat… Harry, lui avait les doigts tous sales car il donnait à manger par petits bouts au bébé tout barbouillé… Ron rigolait en le voyant faire,

-vieux… comme père tu feras un malheur… se moqua-t-il, Harry leva les épaules en esquissant un sourire… Hermione regarda autour d'elle, la nuit était tombée et un vent doux et agréable jouait avec ses cheveux… elle ferma les yeux en laissant sa tête partir en arrière,

-c'est agréable… murmura Ron en regardant la lune, Ginny hocha la tête avec un sourire,

-c'est si calme… Harry soupira en souriant… c'était comme ça une vie sans guerre… sans Voldemort… son cœur se serra douloureusement quand il se retourna vers ses amis, et encore plus quand il regarda la rouquine discuter en souriant avec son frère… elle partait… dans quelques heures…

-on peut rentrer? Demanda-t-il d'un air presque suppliant, Ron leva un sourcil en l'interrogant du regard mais Harry se contenta de reformuler sa requête avec un sourire gêné,

-on rentre s'il vous plaît? Ron le fixa encore un moment, puis lentement il regarda du coin de l'œil sa sœur qui regardait le Survivant d'un air aussi perdu que celui d'Hermione… un sourire triste étira ses lèvres et il regarda à nouveau son ami… il voulait profiter de sa présence… il se mit débout en époussetant ses vêtements,

-bon, allons-y les filles! Il croisa le regard de la brune qui comprit aussitôt, elle aussi se mit débout en souriant,

-allez! Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui vais devant! Ginny haussa un sourcil sans comprendre, mais se leva quand même, son neveu dans ses bras… Harry fit un sourire reconnaissant à ses deux amis, qui lui sourient les yeux pétillants et le petit groupe se dirigea vers la voiture… tout un marchant l'Élu regarda la lune d'un air songeur… elle partait dans quelques heures… et le lendemain ils retourneraient à la réalité… il voulait profiter… même si cela ne signifiait que quelques heures… minutes… ou secondes! Il voulait graver chaque moment… chaque geste et parole… car il le savait… la guerre les rattraperai… et cela des plus cruelles des manières…


	15. Chapter 15

_Bon ben d'abord une nouvelle que je ne peux attendre longtemps avant de le crier au monde entier! JE VAIS ÊTRE TANTE!!!!!! Et des jumeaux!!! Aaaaaah je suis heureuse!! Enfin, je sais que rien à voir avec la fic, mais fallait que ça sorte, looool :D _

_Hum, hum… continuons…_

_Pardon pour ce retard! Je suis partie en vacances et il n'y avait pas d'Internet (essayez de survivre une semaine sans Internet, c'est horrible et stressant!) enfin… _

_Je sais que le chapitre est court (comparé aux autres) mais j'ai eu assez de mal à l'écrire! Notamment parce que j'explique plusieurs choses… espérons c'est compréhensible ToT…_

_Voilà le 15ème chapitre! Enjoy!_

-Harry… chuchota la voix d'Hermione dans le noir… mais le silence lui répondit… elle soupira et secoua à nouveau son ami qui était étendu sur le lit,

-Harry je sais que tu ne dors pas! S'énerva-t-elle néanmoins encore en chuchotant… un ronflement lui répondit et levant les yeux au plafond elle sortit de la chambre… Ron l'attendait à l'extérieur la mine soucieuse,

-il a fait l'endormi? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire,

-il a même ronflé! Répondit-elle en soupirant la mine triste, Ron la prit dans ses bras en frottant son dos pour la rassurer,

-ne t'inquiète pas… c'est normal qu'il déprime un peu… tu verras que demain il sourira à nouveau! Hermione le serra fort dans ses bras, les mains tremblantes… Ron soupira en la câlinant encore,

-Mione… tout ira bien… elle le serra encore plus fort, froissant la chemise de son ami…

-c'est si injuste! Pleura-t-elle d'un seul coup, mouillant le vêtement du rouquin, celui-ci se contenta d'embrasser ses cheveux en continuant à la bercer doucement… soudain la porte s'ouvrit laissant voir Harry, les yeux endormis mais la mine incomprise… il sourit en voyant ses amis,

-vieux! S'exclama Ron rassuré de le voir, Harry secoua la tête en voyant Hermione se presser de sécher ses joues… il sourit et tendit les bras pour qu'elle s'y jette, ce qu'elle fit en s'agrippant à lui en pleurant de plus belle,

-Hermione! J'étais vraiment endormi! Elle secoua la tête, lui signifiant qu'elle ne le croyait pas et il sourit amusé,

-eh Hermione… ce n'est pas comme si demain on ne sera pas en Angleterre! La gronda gentiment Harry, enfouillant son visage dans ses cheveux touffus, elle eut un hoquet de surprise… tiens, elle y avait pas pensé!

-ou… oui… hoqueta la jeune sorcière en le serrant contre elle, Harry rigola doucement imité par Ron,

-tu es une vraie fleur bleue… Hermione s'écarta doucement de lui et lui tira la langue les joues encore mouillées,

-tu sais que tu es mignonne? Dit-il doucement en séchant ses larmes d'une main douce, elle lui fit un beau sourire et Ron fit une grimace, amusé… Harry leva des yeux moqueurs vers lui et lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de la serrer à nouveau contre lui sans le quitter des yeux, un sourire sadique le narguant… Ron éclata de rire et lui donna une tape sur le dos les faisant rire tous les trois…

Quelques minutes pus tard, ils étaient tous les trois couchés… Hermione à nouveau avec Harry… il sourit en la voyant faire l'endormie… elle pensait encore, qu'il n'était pas au courant de ses « escapades » sur le lit d'à côté! Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire et regarda le plafond… il n'était pas triste… non… il était encore entouré de son parfum (d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il ne s'était pas déshabillé…), il sentait encore la caresse de ses doigts… elle était encore près de lui… avec un sourire aux lèvres, il se rendormit…

OooOooO

_Ils étaient rentrés… Ron et Hermione voulant laisser profiter leur ami des derniers instants avec la rouquine, sortaient toutes sortes d'excuses bidons pour les laisser seuls quelques moments… quand Hermione déclara qu'elle devait absolument aller voir si l'herbe avait grandit pour une supposée investigation, Ron avait déclaré que cela avait l'air drôlement passionnant et tous les deux étaient partis avec un Andrew rigolant dans les bras… Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire,_

_-ils sont désespérants… rigola Harry en secouant la tête, _

_-adorables… pouffa Ginny en essayant d'étouffer son rire par sa main sur sa bouche… quand peu à peu ils reprirent leur calme, elle se sentit rougir… ils étaient assis au même endroit qu'ils occupaient pendant leur match d'échecs… Harry sourit, se leva et alla la rejoindre pour passer un bras sur ses épaules… elle sourit en laissant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule du brun et ils restèrent là en silence, à regarder le feu crépiter dans la cheminée,_

_-ça me rappelle Poudlard… murmura Ginny en lui prenant la main… Harry resta silencieux… à cette époque, leur histoire était vécue au grand jour et plusieurs nuits, ils avaient profité de la cheminée de leur salle commune pour parler et rire de leur journée… bien que touchés par la guerre, à cette époque ils avaient encore un espoir: Dumbledore… mais il était mort… maintenant il ne restait que… lui… _

_C'est drôle combien le temps semble vouloir se presser, quand on lui supplie de ralentir… ils savaient que l'occasion d'être à nouveau ensemble, ne se produirai plus de si tôt… voulant chasser ses sombres pensées, Harry serra un peu plus la jeune fille dans ses bras, la faisant sourire tendrement…_

_-tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi dernièrement n'est-ce pas? Murmura la rouquine en fermant les yeux,_

_-mm? Ginny rigola doucement devant son air confus,_

_-qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là Gin? Demanda le brun alors qu'elle se retournait pour être face à lui,_

_-il vient faire à que déjà la première fois que je t'ai revu, tu avais ces petites cernes là… dit-elle en caressant doucement les yeux émeraude du Survivant, le faisant sourire… il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et prendre ses fins doigts pour y poser un baiser… Ginny sourit et s'approcha pour poser ses lèvres sur chacun de ses yeux… elle s'écarta un peu et s'agenouilla sur le fauteuil en souriant,_

_-viens… Harry leva un sourcil et elle tapota ses cuisses… il soupira amusé et lentement se coucha, sa tête reposée sur les cuisses de la jeune fille… Ginny lui enleva doucement ses lunettes et fermant elle-même les yeux, caressa ses cheveux jusqu'à l'entendre somnoler… après plus ou moins une heure, elle le vit ouvrir ses yeux ensommeillés…_

_-je… me suis vraiment endormi… murmura-t-il la voix pâteuse en reprenant ses lunettes… Ginny sourit et caressa sa joue,_

_-tu vois que tu étais fatigué? Il lui fit un sourire qu'elle trouva absolument craquant et ne pouvant s'en empêcher, se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement… il sourit contre ses lèvres et y répondit tendrement… Harry l'attira à lui et Ginny eut un petit gémissement de douleur, il ouvrit les yeux et elle rigola contre ses lèvres, le jeune sorcier se redressa sans jamais arrêter leur baiser, _

_-pardon… ce n'était pas très confortable… s'excusa-t-il en continuant à l'embrasser, elle rigola encore doucement en haussant les épaules… la main du jeune sorcier se glissa derrière sa nuque pour la rapprocher un peu plus… au bout de quelques secondes, ils se séparèrent essoufflés, la mine heureuse,_

_-je voudrais que tu ne partes pas… murmura Harry en caressant son visage, Ginny sourit,_

_-on se voit demain soir, ce n'est pas comme si je partais pour deux ans moi! Harry se raidit et elle se mordit les lèvres,_

_-c'était… une blague Harry… il hocha la tête doucement, elle soupira fâchée contre elle-même,_

_-dire que je vais rentrer pour étudier! C'est fou quand même le travail qu'ils nous laissent! Le brun sourit devant sa mine agacée,_

_-pourquoi avoir choisi être médicomage? Demanda-t-il en la faisant tourner pour qu'elle soit assise contre lui,_

_-parce que je m'inquiète trop des blessures de toi et de mes frères… et je voudrais être capable de faire quelque chose… répondit-elle en attrapant les mains du Survivant et jouant avec elles,_

_-toi la question ne se pose même pas pourquoi tu veux être auror…_

_-en effet… il eut un sourire narquois,_

_-puis, je n'aurai pas à faire l'entraînement de trois ans! Dans quelques jours je passerai l'examen et c'es tout… elle lui pinça les mains,_

_-chanceux va! Il sourit et appuya sa tête contre son épaule…_

_-en fait, notre génération a de « la chance »… comme il manque des effectifs un peu partout, ils pressent un peu les études… Harry caressa de son souffle le cou de la rouquine qui frissonna, il posa sur celui-ci des petits baisers la faisant fermer les yeux et serrer ses mains,_

_-Harry…_

_-mm? _

_-n'empêche que tu devras travailler pour potions… il eut un grognement et elle eut un sourire malicieux en tournant légèrement la tête pour pouvoir voir son visage… il releva la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux et serra ses mains dans les siennes, _

_-d'ailleurs… tu n'as qu'à te blesser et j'irais te soigner! Ri-t-elle,_

_-ha, ha… dit Harry sarcastique, elle rigola doucement et le silence revint,_

_-dis… murmura-t-elle en s'agenouillant et se retournant pour être face à lui,_

_-mm? Elle avait un regard avide qui le fit lever un sourcil,_

_-Hermione m'a raconté que tu étais doué pour guérir les blessures… souffla-t-elle avec un sourire… il fit la grimace et rougit légèrement,_

_-tu veux bien m'apprendre quelques sortilèges? Demanda-t-elle enthousiaste, il eut l'air embarrassé…_

_-je… en fait… je ne peux pas… murmura-t-il en grattant son cou,_

_-pourquoi? Tu me crois faible? Je suis assez forte tu sais!? Moi aussi je me suis entraînée! Commença à s'agacer la rouquine,_

_-non! Non! Pas du tout! Il se maudit de ne jamais arriver à dire les choses convenablement! Surtout connaissant l'emportement Weasley!_

_-explique-toi… ordonna-t-elle avec une petite moue qui le rassura tout de suite… elle n'était pas fâchée!_

_-en fait… il est vrai que j'arrive à guérir certaines blessures… mais genre une fièvre ou empoisonnement, il vaudrait mieux en parler à Hermione…_

_-parce que ça se cure avec des potions? Ricana Ginny avec un grand sourire,_

_-oui, merci… répondit Harry en lui lançant un regard faussement menaçant, elle ri le faisant sourire,_

_-continue…_

_-oui, donc comme je disais… je peux guérir les coupures ou blessures ouvertes… pendant ces années c'est un don qui nous a bien aidés, crois-moi!_

_-je le devine… murmura la rousse,_

_-oui… enfin, on ne nous a jamais appris les sorts de guérison… donc… il cherchait ses mots, essayant de trouver ceux qui pourraient expliquer mieux ce qu'il voulait exprimer,_

_-tu sais que j'arrive à faire de la magie sans baguette? Elle ouvrit les yeux, surprise,_

_-c'est impossible!_

_-non… répondit-il avec un sourire… il se tourna vers la cuisine et sans prononcer un seul mot, il fit un mouvement avec sa main et un petit sifflement s'entendit… Ginny se retourna la bouche ouverte pour voir arriver une boîte à chocolats dans les mains du brun… il l'ouvrit et lui tendit un, rigolant doucement de sa tête,_

_-ouah… j'ai attrapé le gros lot… murmura-t-elle toujours aussi abasourdie… Harry éclata de rire et elle sourit en ouvrant son chocolat,_

_-donc d'accord, tu fais de la magie sans baguette… il hocha la tête, encore rigolant de la phrase de la jeune fille,_

_-oui… d'ailleurs ce fut lors d'une bataille que ce « don » est apparu… comme tu t'es rendue compte, je ne prononce pas de formule, ni de sortilège… simplement, je fais savoir à ma magie ce que je voudrais qu'elle fasse… Ginny mordit dans son chocolat et lui fit signe continuer, les yeux attentifs,_

_-bien… lors d'un certain affrontement, un des premiers d'ailleurs, Ron fut gravement blessé en me protégeant… la jeune Weasley eu un sursaut et les yeux d'Harry s'assombrirent à ce souvenir,_

_-le sortilège était pour moi, mais il est intervenu… l'imbécile… je ne te le cache pas, la blessure était-elle que même si nous l'envoyions à saint Mangouste, il ne s'en sortirait pas… il saignait abondement et la bataille était loin d'être finie… Hermione et moi on ne savait plus quoi faire… si nous arrêtions les attaques, nous mourrions tous les trois… _

_Harry passa une main sur ses cheveux en serrant les dents,_

_-tu… tu ne sais pas combien le voir agonisant par terre sans que je puisse rien faire, peux être traumatisant! Je criais, lançais des sortilèges n'importe comment, la seule chose que je savais c'est que mon ami était en train de mourir… _

_-et Hermione? Chuchota Ginny en posant une main sur son bras, Harry ferma les yeux avec douleur,_

_-Hermione… elle était devenue comme folle… elle hurlait… sanglotait, sans non plus pouvoir arrêter les sorts… _

_-et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… demanda la jeune sorcière d'une voix douce… elle savait qu'il devait exorciser tous ses souvenirs… il avait dû les taire depuis si longtemps…_

_-après… je ne sais plus ce qui s'est passé… je me souviens seulement que j'ai totalement libéré ma magie… j'étais comme dans une sorte de rêve… la seule chose que je savais c'est que plus personne était dans mon chemin pour aller voir le corps étendu de Ron… j'ai marché jusqu'à lui… je n'arrivais même pas à courir… Hermione essayait déjà d'arrêter le sang avec un sort, mais tous les deux savions que c'était peine perdue… Harry eu un sourire,_

_-ton frère est fou… avec le peu de souffle qu'il lui restait, il essayait de rigoler… se moquant d'Hermione parce que pour une fois, un de ses sorts ne marchait pas… Ginny eut un soupir amusé et Harry secoua la tête,_

_-nous savions qu'il le faisait pour nous éviter de penser à ce qui allait se passer… Hermione pleurait de plus belle, essayant une et une autre fois de faire arrêter le sang… moi je les voyais impuissant… je n'ai jamais appris des sorts de guérison, notre seul espoir était Hermione… c'est alors que… je l'ai vu cracher du sang et commencer à avoir des spasmes… j'ai vu rouge et sans pouvoir me contrôler, j'ai poussé Hermione et j'ai posé mes mains sur la blessure… aussitôt j'ai sentit toutes mes forces me quitter et je me suis évanoui… Ginny hocha la tête et Harry continua son récit,_

_-je me suis réveillé trois jours après dans une grotte assez humide… Hermione avait dû m'amener pour nous y cacher… alors que je me levais, les souvenirs sont revenus et j'ai sentit mes entrailles se tordre… ce fut alors que j'ai entendu la voix de Ron se moquer de moi… me disant qu'il m'avait battu… lui il s'était réveillé vingt minutes avant… j'étais tellement rassuré que j'ai ris comme un fou, accompagné bien sûr par ton cher frère… _

_Ginny eut un sourire rassuré… elle avait beau savoir que son frère était juste dehors, savoir qu'il avait frôlé la mort, faisait ses mains trembler… Harry sourit,_

_-Hermione quand elle est revenue de ramasser des vivres, a hurlé quand elle nous a vus réveillés… elle nous a frappé, serré, pleuré, grondé, rigolé, refrappé… enfin, on lui a dit qu'on préférait de loin se rendormir et là on a tous ri… on savait que l'on c'en était sortis… _

_-qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Demanda Ginny amusée,_

_-paraîtrait que j'ai donné ma magie à Ron… de sa blessure il ne restait même pas une éraflure… c'est à partir de ce jour qu'à chaque fois que j'allais utiliser ma baguette, Hermione me disait d'abord essayer sans… peu à peu j'ai réussit à moins fatiguer et voilà! Je ne connais pas de formule ou sortilège, c'est ma magie qui s'en occupe… parfois j'utilise ma baguette car elle arrive à canaliser ma puissance plus précisément, mais c'est toujours sans pouvoir nommer chaque chose ou mouvement… _

_-je comprends… murmura la rouquine essayant d'assimiler toute cette information,_

_-et… je suppose qu'Hermione a fait des recherches dessus?_

_-évidement! Rigola Harry, ce matin d'ailleurs, elle nous disait à Ron et à moi, que tout sorcier utilisait sa baguette et les formules pour aider la magie… en réalité, au départ la magie n'avait pas de nom et se faisait sans instrument… la baguette contient aussi quelque chose de magique, tout est fait et pensé pour faciliter la manipulation de la magie… dans mon cas, je peux m'en passer, mais il est vrai que c'est plus simple pour moi d'utiliser ma baguette… Ginny hocha la tête lentement,_

_-donc… si je comprends bien… moi aussi je peux faire ça? Demanda-t-elle, Harry rougit,_

_-je pense… qu'il faut… avoir une puissance assez… euh… forte… elle sourit devant son air gêné… elle le savait bien qu'il était puissant! Elle la première le savait mieux que quiconque! Néanmoins… c'était assez tentant de l'embêter…_

_-alors je suis faible pour toi… dit-elle boudeuse en se détournant de lui,_

_-quoi!? Non! Pas du tout! S'écria Harry,_

_-oui ben c'est pourtant ce que je viens d'entendre! Quelle prétention tout de même! Continua-t-elle en croisant les bras, lui tournant hostilement le dos,_

_-non! Pardon! Je ne voulais pas… il vit ses épaules trembler et là il paniqua totalement,_

_-ne pleure pas Ginny! Je suis stupide pardonne-moi je… et la jeune fille éclata de rire le laissant stupéfié, il la vit rire à gorge déployée, fière de son coup et il commença à comprendre… il plissa le yeux avec un sourire faussement énervé,_

_-toi…_

_-vengeance! Ri la rousse lui rappelant le sale coup qu'il lui avait joué plus tôt dans la journée… il ri aussi en secouant la tête,_

_-rancunière!_

_-« pardon! Pardon! Je suis tellement stupide! » L'imita-t-elle en riant encore plus… Harry eut un sourire carnassier,_

_-tu vas voir toi… et il commença à la chatouiller la faisant crier grâce en riant tous les deux… soudain la voix de Bill s'entendit, les faisant s'arrêter tout d'un coup et prêter oreille… visiblement il grondait son jeune frère là dehors,_

_-mais qu'est-ce vous faites dehors!? Tu veux que mon fils tombe malade!?Ginny fit une grimace coupable, ils entendirent la voix de Ron…_

_-oh ça va! On l'a entouré d'un sortilège réchauffant… distinctement ils purent entendre un soupir agacé,_

_-pourquoi être dehors, alors qu'à l'intérieur il fait chaud!?_

_-Bill, ce n'est pas grave enfin! Le pressa la voix de sa femme, visiblement d'assez bonne humeur… néanmoins, la voix amusé du rouquin s'entendit,_

_-parce que Andrew le voulait! N'est-ce pas bonhomme?_

_-neig! Cria l'enfant ravi, les faisant sourire tous les deux,_

_-merci, tu mets mon fils contre moi! Dit la voix de Bill avec un faux air vexé, faisant pouffer Ginny,_

_-il sait où est la vérité… répondit le roux d'un air supérieur, cette fois, faisant rire Harry… le rire d'Hermione et Fleur s'éleva… après quelques instants où ils se demandèrent s'ils étaient partis, la voix de Bill demanda à nouveau d'une voix suspicieuse, _

_-et où sont Ginny et Harry? Les deux concernés se regardèrent sans savoir s'ils devaient aller se cacher ou sortir… une fois de plus la voix du rouquin les sauva,_

_-elle a prit froid et vient de rentrer… Harry s'est endormi il y a longtemps… _

_-oh le menteur… pouffa Ginny, Harry ri doucement… se pencha pour l'embrasser et se dépêcha d'aller sur l'autre fauteuil pour se coucher,_

_-tu ferais mieux d'aller à la cuisine… dit-il avec un sourire espiègle,_

_-alors que tu vas ronfler toi!? S'indigna faussement la rousse en se levant,_

_-exactement! C'est ce que je suis censé faire de toutes façons… répondit-il en fermant les yeux,_

_-pff… se plaignit la rouquine, amusée, levant les yeux au plafond…_

_Après que tout le petit monde soit rentré, Fleur l'avait « réveillé » en disant qu'il était bientôt l'heure… il avait longuement bâillé sous le sourire moqueur de son meilleur ami qui s'accentua quand il vit sa sœur sortir de la cuisine avec une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains… ce furent entre des indirectes et moqueries qu'ils dirent au revoir à la jeune Weasley… elle leur fit un dernier sourire, attardant ses yeux dans ceux du Survivant avant de disparaître à once heures pile…_

_Ils étaient restés un moment encore à parler des dernières années, de la journée, des plans, etc… Hermione se rappelant qu'ils partaient le lendemain pour l'Angleterre, décida qu'il était l'heure de rentrer à la maison Granger… Bill leur avait dit que lui il partait aussi le jour suivant, mais lui, vers l'après midi… il devait régler quelques affaires avant le départ de toute sa petite famille… ce fut donc avec la prévision de les voir bientôt, qu'ils se dirent au revoir… le trajet se passa en silence… Ron et Hermione jetant des petits coups d'oeils inquiets au brun silencieux… mais Harry n'était pas triste… un peu déçu de la durée du séjour, mais pas triste… il allait la revoir le lendemain… dans quelques heures! Et son odeur et voix l'enveloppaient encore chaleureusement… ce fut donc sous des beaux rêves qu'il s'endormit dans la voiture… ce fut Ron qui l'aida à monter les escaliers et aussitôt posé sur le lit, il s'endormit…_

OooOooO

Hermione se retourna encore une fois dans le lit et ouvrit les yeux… devant elle, le visage endormi de Harry… inconsciemment, il était toujours sur ses gardes et dormait toujours les sourcils froncés, prêt à n'importe quelle situation qui pourrit surgir… elle étira la main et caressa sa joue le faisant grogner légèrement… elle sourit tendrement… depuis qu'il avait vu Ginny, tout son corps était détendu… là, il avait l'air si jeune… c'est à ses moments là qu'elle se rappelait qu'en réalité ils n'étaient que des jeunes d'à peine dix huit ans, bientôt dix-neuf… elle savait qu'il se réveillait plusieurs fois la nuit, le poids de ce qui l'attendait le tenaillant jusque dans son sommeil… d'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, c'était à cause de ça qu'il avait assisté à des épisodes assez gênants… notamment la première nuit qu'elle avait dormit avec Ron… elle rougit de ses pensées… « _La première nuit avec Ron_ » elle rigola essayant de cacher sa bouche et tout d'un coup redevint sérieuse, se rappelant pourquoi elle était toujours dans le lit d'Harry…

En fait cela pouvait facilement se résumer à: ILS AVAIENT FAILLIT S'EMBRASSER!!!!! D'accord! Il fallait qu'elle respire… voilà, elle avait respiré et ça la calmait toujours pas!!! Elle ne savait plus s'il fallait qu'elle aille sur son lit… ils avaient été si proches… elle avait sentit sa chaleur et son odeur… sa tête avait arrêté de fonctionner à l'instant même qu'il avait tracé de son doigt, le contour de ses lèvres … elle ferma les yeux et toucha d'un doigt incertain ses lèvres… elle aurait tant voulu qu'il l'embrasse… mais après l'intervention d'Andrew, il avait agit comme si de rien n'était, ce qui pour elle ne pouvaient que signifier deux choses: soit elle avait tout rêvé et en réalité Ron enlevait une tâche sur son visage; soit, et elle espérait bien que non, c'est elle qui s'était jetée sur lui et il avait eut peur… bien sûr, en tant que bon ami, il lui avait dispensé la gêne et avait préféré ignorer ce détail… elle soupira encore une fois…

-Mione? Elle fit un énorme effort pour ne pas crier et faire semblant de dormir… Ron l'appela encore une fois en chuchotant… elle se mordit les lèvres et ferma les yeux sans bouger… un soupir s'entendit de l'autre lit… elle osa respirer à nouveau pensant qu'il avait laissé tomber mais quand elle entendit des pas se diriger vers le lit où elle « dormait » avec Harry, son cœur s'affola…

-tu sais bien que je n'arrive pas à dormir sans toi à côté… la gronda gentiment le rouquin, passant une main sous ses genoux et sous son dos et la levant sans difficulté… Hermione fit semblant d'émerger de son sommeil et cligna paresseusement des yeux,

-Ron?

-chut… rendors-toi… chuchota son ami en la portant jusqu'à son lit… il la coucha et la couvrit, se couchant près d'elle,

-pardon de t'avoir réveillée… murmura-t-il en enlevant une mèche de son vissage…

-je t'envie… moi je ne suis pas capable de fermer les yeux quand tu n'es pas là… chuchota-t-il encore commençant à s'endormir… Hermione avait gardé les yeux fermés, mais les oreilles bien dressées… il n'arrivait pas à dormir sans elle… une douce chaleur enveloppa son cœur et sans le penser deux fois, elle se colla à lui avec un soupir de bonheur… bientôt elle sentit les bras forts de son rouquin entourer sa taille… puis elle sentit ses lèvres douces sur la commissure des siennes, elle ouvrit les yeux surprise,

-bonne nuit Mione… murmura son ami sans se rendre compte de rien… il posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et après quelques secondes, elle peut entendre son souffle devenir régulier… ses joues étaient en feu et ses yeux grands ouverts… c'était malin… maintenant elle faisait comment pour se rendormir!!??

OooOooO

Ce dernier matin de leurs « vacances », Harry se réveilla en baillant… il s'étira tel un félin et enfin ouvrit ses yeux ensommeillés… il regarda vers l'autre lit prêt à se moquer de ses deux amis, mais le lit avait déjà été fait… bizarre… c'était toujours lui qui se réveillait le premier! Il passa une main sur ses cheveux, les désordonnant encore plus, et se leva… il frissonna en sentant le sol froid sous ses pieds nus… après avoir passé sous la douche, s'être habillé et sortir de la chambre, il fit une moue… où étaient ses amis!? Il entendit des petits rires au premier étage et se dépêcha de descendre,

-Harry! Enfin réveillé! Le salua Ron en le voyant arriver… Harry sourit, lui donna une tape sur le dos et embrassa sur la joue Hermione qui lui servait des tartines,

-vous vous êtes réveillés avant moi! Quel miracle! Rigola le brun en s'asseyant avec eux,

-en fait le miracle c'est plutôt toi! Répondit le roux en mordant dans sa tartine,

-ah? Demanda Harry en levant un sourcil, il commença à étaler la marmelade sur son pain,

-ben oui… nous on s'est réveillés comme d'habitude… sourit son ami en lui montrant l'horloge de la cuisine… Harry écarquilla les yeux,

-once heures? J'ai dormi jusqu'à once heures!!? S'étonna-t-il faisant rire ses deux amis,

-à croire que tu faisais des beaux rêves… le taquina Hermione avec un sourire malicieux, Harry se concentra sur ses tartines à nouveau en rougissant légèrement… Hermione pouffa et ils continuèrent leur déjeuner entre rigolades et taquineries… ils décidèrent marcher autour du pâté des maisons qui entouraient la maison Granger, vu que les parents d'Hermione étaient partis au boulot avec la voiture…

-c'est fou que d'ici quelques heures, nous serons à nouveau là bas… dit Hermione en marchant à l'envers pour être face à ses deux amis qui marchaient d'un pas lent… Harry les mains dans les poches et Ron les bras croisés derrière la nuque et regardant le ciel,

-ben toute bonne chose a une fin… marmonna Harry en souriant,

-tu devrais faire attention Hermione, tu vas tomber… la prévint Ron en la voyant trébucher avant de recommencer à marcher en rigolant,

-je ne tombe jamais…

-ahan… se moquèrent ses deux amis au même temps,

-c'est vrai! Moi je tombe toujours sur mes quatre _pattes_, tandis que toi Ron… on ne peut pas dire la même chose… ricana-t-elle,

-la magnifique chute que t'as faite de l'arbre, ça te dit quelque chose? Continua-t-elle le narguant du regard… le rouquin eut un sourire en coin et passa devant elle,

-tu veux qu'on en parle de ta quasi noyade? Se moqua-t-il,

-oh! S'indigna la brune en faisant la moue, Harry et Ron se contentèrent de rigoler doucement face à son air blessé… Harry se tourna alors vers un des jardins où des cris d'enfants s'entendaient… deux garçons et une petite fille riaient en faisant un bonhomme de neige… un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il s'arrêta dans sa marche pour regarder un peu mieux,

-qu'est-ce qui… commença à demander Ron en se tournant vers lui… il sourit en comprenant et alla vers lui,

-qu'est ce que tu fais Harry… demanda-t-il en arrivant à ses côtés… Hermione aussi c'était approché,

-ça va Harry? Demanda-t-elle en scrutant son visage,

-oui… j'admirais… l'innocence d'un enfant… répondit-il dans un murmure… tous les trois regardèrent les enfants qui couraient autour de leur œuvre en se poursuivant l'un à l'autre… Ron regarda du coin de l'œil leur ami et soupira en fermant les yeux… Harry n'avait jamais eu une enfance digne de ce nom et parler de son adolescence… c'était plutôt peine perdue…

Harry regardait encore les petits moldus… la neige… c'était loin mais… ça lui rappelait des mauvais et douloureux souvenirs… lui… enfant… criant… pleurant… parce que…

-Harry! Le sortit de ses sombres pensées Hermione qui avait un sourire enthousiaste,

-Hermione?

-faisons un bonhomme de neiges! S'exclama-t-elle toute heureuse en le tirant déjà de la manche pour aller dans un jardin d'un quelconque voisin,

-mais…

-allez viens! Je faisais les plus beaux quand j'étais petit! Dit Ron à son tour en le poussant dans le dos… bientôt tous les trois se trouvaient agenouillés dans la neige, se gelant les mains essayant de faire un bonhomme de neige…

-Harry mets-en plus de ce côté ci… demanda Hermione en montrant un endroit de la forme qu'ils créaient,

-Ron arrête d'en mettre! Il est difforme maintenant! Se plaignit encore la brune en lui lançant un regard agacé… le roux haussa les épaules,

-tu ne connais rien à l'art Mione…

-à l'abstract tu veux dire?! Ça n'a rien d'un bonhomme de neiges maintenant! S'indigna-t-elle en jetant rageuse un peu de neige qu'elle avait dans la main… Harry voyait d'un œil critique leur création,

-là vieux, c'est vrai que ça ne ressemble à rien… sourit-il, Ron marmonna quelque chose comme quoi il y avait des gens qui le gênaient dans son inspiration et se mit à réparer les dégâts sous les rires de ses amis…

OooOooO

M. et Mme Granger roulaient lentement vers leur maison, pris dans un embouteillage… Jane sautillait sur place, essayant d'apercevoir leur destination,

-Jane arrête de bouger! Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'excites partout que la voiture ira plus vite! La gronda son mari, exaspéré,

-c'est le dernier jour de ta fille ici! Tu ne pouvais pas annuler tes rendez-vous non!?

-han! Et toi alors!

-ne me contredis pas Edward! Tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça!! Cria Mme Granger en lui faisant un regard meurtrier… son époux, avala de travers et continua sa route en silence…

-mais bon sang! S'insurgea encore Jane en tapant sur le bras de son mari qui se mordit les lèvres pour ne rien dire,

-je… je crois qu'il y a eu un accident chérie… essaya-t-il de la calmer,

-je le sais bien!

-tu sais toujours tout… marmonna-t-il entre ses dents,

-tu as dit quelque chose!? Le menaça-t-elle,

-du tout ma chérie! Du tout! Se pressa-t-il de la rassurer, sa femme croisa les bras en soupirant, faisant une moue enfantine… Edward la vit et sourit en se rappelant que sa fille faisait exactement la même… spécialement devant le grand rouquin… il se rappelait encore les premiers déjeuners ou dîners où tous les deux s'envoyaient des pics sans jamais s'arrêter… d'ailleurs… selon ses souvenirs, quand sa fille était dans cette école Poudlard, elle lui écrivait souvent se plaignant d'un de ses amis qui ne savait pas quand se taire… il sourit à nouveau… ça devait être lui… Ron Weasley… un des seuls inconscients capable de tenir tête à une Granger quand elle est énervée… lui par contre, il préférait laisser le dernier mot à sa femme… pas trop fou pour mourir aussi jeune!

-pourquoi tu souris chéri? Tu penses à quoi? Demanda Jane, amusée,

-mm… je pensais à ce rouquin… répondit-il en faisant la grimace… ils passèrent l'embouteillage et se dirigèrent vers leur maison,

-chéri pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas que tu aimes bien ce garçon… murmura sa femme en essayant de cacher son sourire, son mari soupira exaspéré…

-parce que c'est mon devoir de père…

-pff… pouffa son épouse en cachant sa bouche avec sa main,

-d'accord de père chiant… compléta-t-il de mauvaise humeur, la faisant encore plus rire…

-pourquoi tu rigoles? Demanda-t-il faussement menaçant,

-parce que… je pense que je t'aime… souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue, Edward sourit,

-tu penses seulement? Jane rigola en le regardant tendrement,

-non… j'en suis sûre… ils se regardèrent un moment amoureusement et il serra sa main délicate dans la sienne avec un sourire… oui… sa petite fille avait aussi hérité ça… la « qualité » de passer d'une furie à une douce fée…

-ah ben… c'est pas Hermione ça? Demanda sa femme en montrant du doigt les trois sorciers qui riaient aux éclats en faisant un bonhomme de neiges, déjà drapé par une écharpe, sûrement celle du rouquin qui n'en portait plus… Hermione venait d'enlever les lunettes au brun et les mettait au tas de neige, tandis que le roux retenait les bras de son ami qui se débattait pour les rattraper… Edward sourit en voyant leur visage… ils avaient l'air si jeunes… soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit le roux préparer une grosse boule de neige qu'il se pressa de faire tomber sur la tête de la jeune fille, la faisant pousser un cri,

-aaaaaargh!! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui fait!!!? S'écria-t-il en arrêtant la voiture et sortant en courant pour pousser Ron et prendre sa fille dans ses bras… Jane regarda la scène et soupira agacée…

-d'accord… finalement, je suis pas si sûre que ça… marmonna-t-elle en sortant pour aller calmer son hystérique de mari…

OooOooO

Après une explication d'une bonne demi heure, comme quoi Ron n'en voulait pas à la vie d'Hermione, le dernier goûter fut mis en place et se passa en réalité assez bien… Harry ricanant d'un côté, Mme Granger et sa fille lançant des regard noirs au père, Ron essayant de se concentrer sur sa nourriture et M. Granger le fixant avec des yeux assassins…

Quand le goûter prit fin pour le bonheur de quelques uns, M. et Mme Granger voulant profiter un maximum du dernier jour de leur fille, lui demandèrent de leur raconter encore une fois leurs aventures et le fait de devenir auror si tôt, ne se pressant aucunement de finir la conversation… Harry regarda Ron qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir, son coude était sur la table et de sa main, il soutenait son menton avec une grimace de profonde ensommeillement… Harry rigola doucement le faisant tourner ses yeux bleus vers lui et sourire à son tour… le rouquin se leva et s'assit à ses côtés,

-alors? Le brun leva les épaules en regardant leur amie, assise sur le tapis et parlant avec des grands signes et un sourire à ses parents qui buvaient ses paroles (surtout son père),

-elle profite… dit-il en souriant tendrement,

-oui… sourit aussi le rouquin fixant sa meilleure amie… enfin, s'il avait le droit de l'appeler ainsi maintenant… il savait qu'Hermione considérait que lui et Harry étaient ses meilleurs amis, ses frères… mais avec une pointe d'orgueil il était prêt à parier qu'au fil de ses jours, elle n'avait pas été aussi proche d'Harry qu'avec lui… peut-être que… peut-être qu'il avait une chance finalement… il se tourna vers son ami qui le regardait du coin de l'œil… il sourit,

-tu as quelque chose à me dire? Demanda-t-il assez bas, Ron le fixa un moment et finit par hocher la tête en se levant… Harry se leva aussi essayant de cacher son sourire naissant… peut-être que… oui… c'était sûrement ça… il ne fallait pas être aveugle, sinon végétatif pour ne pas se rendre compte de ce qui était maintenant flagrant! Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas éclater d'un rire nerveux, ravi et victorieux et suivit le roux qui venait de faire un petit signe à Hermione pour lui dire qu'ils sortaient au jardin… il dû se mordre encore plus violement la langue et cacher sa bouche en faisant semblant de tousser quand il vit le sourire et les yeux pétillants que la brune lui destina… il se dépêcha de suivre Ron et sortit au jardin… le rouquin était débout au milieu de celui-ci, regardant la couche blanche qui couvrait les rues et les toits des maisons…

-tu n'as pas froid? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant et fermant son pull,

-ça va… murmura le roux sans quitter des yeux le paysage… quelques minutes passèrent où Harry essayait de ne pas claquer des dents, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer le rouquin quand celui-ci voulait avouer…

-je… il releva le visage et vit son ami qui s'était tourné vers lui les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures,

-je crois que… que je vais… tenter ma chance… finit-il par marmonner… n'entendant aucun commentaire du brun, il leva les yeux et peut voir un énorme sourire sur le visage frigorifié de son ami qui le fixait avec extase,

-c'est… c'est vrai!? Demanda celui-ci en écarquillant ses yeux émeraude et souriant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire…

-ben euh… oui… fin… j'ai toujours eu une mauvaise étoile c'est vrai, mais… je pense qu'il y a peut-être une chance alors… je… oui… je vais… mais il n'eut le temps de finir son bégaiement car Harry venait de le plaquer sur la neige en riant comme un fou,

-c'est génial! C'est génial!!! Répétait-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux du rouquin et lui donnant des grandes tapes sur l'épaule… après le moment de surprise, Ron riait aux éclats avec lui… Harry n'avait jamais été du genre démonstratif, alors le voir aussi heureux, faisait vraiment chaud au cœur! Ils finirent par s'asseoir sur la neige, oubliant totalement le froid et souriant en rigolant encore doucement,

-tu étais si désespéré? Demanda le roux en passant une main sur ses cheveux,

-tu rigoles!? J'ai cru que tu attendrais jusqu'à tes 150 ans pour te décider! Rigola le brun en se laissant tomber vers l'arrière…

-ben quoi… rougit Ron en le voyant rire encore en fixant le ciel… Harry ferma les yeux, encore le sourire sur les lèvres… après quelques secondes il les rouvrit les yeux rieurs…

-voilà une bonne chose de faite… murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même… il se rassit en croisant nonchalamment les jambes… Ron souriait encore… le fait que Harry ait agit ainsi lui donnait un peu plus de courage et fortifiait sa décision…

-tu penses lui dire avant de partir? Demanda Harry curieux,

-non… je pensais… le faire lors de cette fête… que ma mère prépare… répondit son ami en rougissant légèrement et jouant avec un peu de neige,

-pourquoi attendre jusqu'à la fête!? S'étonna le brun, visiblement déçu,

-parce que… j ai besoin de me préparer un peu… je ne sais pas quoi lui dire… mais… surtout… elle et moi… on n'a jamais pu aller à une fête ou bal ensemble… marmonna-t-il mal à l'aise… Harry sourit et posa une main sur son épaule,

-ce sera parfait Ron… dis-lui juste ce que tu as sur le cœur et soit toi-même… ne t'inquiètes pas… Ron lui sourit à son tour quand soudain Harry fit une grimace de douleur en fermant les yeux,

-Harry! Ça va!? S'écria-t-il en s'approchant pour lui prendre les épaules… le brun leva des yeux horrifiés vers lui, son visage était blême!

-Harry! S'écria Ron en le secouant légèrement des épaules… d'une main tremblante le Survivant releva la manche de son bras droit… le cœur de Ron rata un battement et un froid indescriptible noya tout son corps,

-non… murmura-t-il en écarquillant les yeux…

Sur la peau blanche et ferme des traits sanglants commençaient à apparaître, s'arrêtant parfois et reprenant quelques secondes après… Harry fixait encore son bras totalement paniqué… Ron, les jambes tremblantes, se leva et courut à l'intérieur… il ouvrit la porte à la volée,

-Mione!! Cria-t-il… M. Granger se tourna vers lui prêt à lui dire de leur foutre la paix mais s'arrêta en voyant la mine pâle du garçon,

-Mione! Il nous contacte! Cria encore le roux… Hermione écarquilla les yeux… soudain l'air lui manquait… elle essaya de se lever, mais tomba… Ron se précipita vers elle, la prit dans ses bras et l'aida à se relever,

-Ron… non… souffla Hermione en secouant la tête, ses yeux se remplissant des larmes,

-viens… murmura Ron… il lui prit la main et tous les deux coururent à l'extérieur en ignorant les mines paniquées des époux Granger,

-NON!! Entendirent-ils la voix de leur ami… ils coururent plus vite et se précipitèrent vers lui… autour de l'endroit où son bras était penché, une tâche rouge obscurcissait la neige… Ron lui prit le bras et le tourna pour lire le message…

Le même cri que son ami traversa ses lèvres…

Un seul mot apparaissait en lettres de sang…

«Terrier »


	16. Chapter 16

_ENFIIIIIIN!!! Ça fait trois jours que j'essaye de poster et ff ne me laissait pas! J'étais hors de moi! Surtout que je m'étais dépêchée pour écrire vu la fin que j'avais faite… bon, c'est fait, alors reprenons… _

_Après m'avoir fait d'une part, féliciter pour mes neveux (merci à tous ceux qui l'ont fait ToT) et d'une autre, traiter de sadique sans cœur et même me voir envoyer des menaces de mort (ouhla !:P), looool, je vous annonce le voici, le voilà le tant attendu Chapitre 16!!! Il est plus sombre que les autres, vous vous en doutez bien… (Je vous conseille vivement de le lire avec la musique de TATU, ça inspire :P) _

_ Ça fait deux chapitres que je ne le fais pas, et même si je le fais toujours personnellement, il faut absolument que je vous remercie publiquement parce que grâce à vous, maintenant j'ai plus de 100 reviews! Je suis heureuse (petite larme)… alors… _

_MERCI BEAUCOUP À : _

_Bisounours666, Heronary, Julie231, SiaAhn Sacham, Fanaloka, Tsukieina, Emmi la beletinette, Mirandae, Sundy87, DR Ciboulette, Moggliesmad, Tulipe20 et Vitalyn! _

_So sorry mais pour le prochain chapitre il faudra attendre un peu plus… je pars en voyage avec l'unif! Houston!! _

_Babaille! _

_Shumeyo _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

_Se calmer! _

_Surtout garder son sang froid!_

_Réfléchir!_

_Bouger!_

_AGIR BON SANG!!!_

-Harry… Ron… souffla Hermione extrêmement pâle en se mettant débout…

Tout d'un coup le vent s'était levé et le manteau banc que recouvrait le paysage, ne montrait plus cette pureté d'avant… maintenant la seule chose qu'elle représentait… était le froid…

Ron se leva aussi, son visage caché par quelques mèches rousses devant ses yeux… passé cette panique, tous les trois étaient devenus silencieux et immobiles… Harry se redressa à son tour… ses yeux émeraude regardèrent une dernière fois le message avant qu'il l'efface d'un geste sec… il se tourna alors vers ses deux amis qui avaient les poings serrés… il leva les yeux et croisa les leurs… colère, haine, détermination… tout s'y mélangeait…

-allons-y… murmura-t-il et d'un même mouvement tous les trois se dirigèrent vers la maison… sous les yeux totalement ahuris et paniqués des époux Granger, ils montèrent les escaliers non pas en courant, mais d'un pas pressé et sinistre… en moins de deux minutes, chacun avait attaché à leur ceinture quelques fioles, ainsi que des petites billes, serré leur baguette avec force et mit leur cape… celle-ci était d'un noir profond et le cou en forme de coupe, ne laissait voir que leurs yeux…

-Hermione! Appela Edward en rentrant dans la pièce mais il s'arrêta en les voyant autour d'un bracelet lui tournant le dos,

-Hermione… souffla Jane qui venait aussi d'arriver…

-pardon… entendirent-ils avant de les voir disparaître…

OooOooO

_Il se réveilla encore une fois dans le froid d'un cachot… cependant, il pouvait sentir une certaine chaleur près de son corps… d'ailleurs… cette source bougeait… c'est ce qui l'avait réveillé…_

_-où tu vas?_

_-je dois partir vite… sinon je serais en retard…_

_Il resta un moment là, à la regarder s'habiller et sortir du lit, son corps était mince et très blanc… comme fantomatique… son expression vide… morte… comme lui…_

_-pourquoi être venue hier alors? Demanda-t-il en se redressant,_

_-je voulais te voir… _

_-mm… tu étais certaine que tu partirais à temps? Dit-il moqueur commençant à s'habiller,_

_-tu ne me retiens jamais… _

_-… _

_Elle finit de se chausser, examina sa baguette et se dirigea vers la porte,_

_-j'y vais… il la retient du bras au dernier moment… elle ne réagit même pas, cela faisait longtemps que plus rien ne la surprenait… _

_-où tu vas? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave… lentement elle se retourna et rencontra ses yeux gris… voilés depuis bientôt deux ans… _

_-pourquoi veux tu le savoir… elle se dégagea doucement de sa prise,_

_-je le t'ai toujours demandé… _

_-oui… et je commence à me méfier… elle fixa ses yeux… rien… absolument rien dans son visage ou son expression ne montrait une quelconque raideur,_

_-il n'y a pas pourquoi… elle renifla avec dédain et sourit en coin,_

_-je sais qu'il y aura une attaque dans quelques minutes… un silence suivit ses paroles,_

_-tu participes?_

_-non… j'organise… il hocha la tête et caressa son bras, la faisant frissonner, _

_-fais attention à toi… tu réussiras… _

_Elle ouvrit la porte en ricanant,_

_-il y a intérêt… sinon je ne donne pas cher de ma peau… la porte se ferma…_

_Aussitôt la porte fermée, il lança un sort de silence et de fermeture… il se précipita vers sa cape et en sortit une carte où tracé à la main il avait dessiné les différents cachots avec des lignes et notes… il ouvrit son poing où il avait prit un des cheveux de la jeune femme et le fit coller sur sa baguette par un sort… il marmonna plusieurs mots le baladant sur ses notes, mais rien ne se passait! La sueur commençait à perler sur son front et il se mordit les lèvres, recommençant les trajets… il soupira exaspéré et prit sa baguette de l'autre main… il prit une plume de l'autre et commença à écrire des mots presque illisibles tellement il écrivait vite… il les pointa de sa baguette… au bout de quelque secondes des lettres bien précises s'enflammèrent et il étouffa un cri de victoire… rapidement il se tourna vers la carte à nouveau et marmonna à nouveau ses sorts, mais cette fois-ci dessinant avec sa baguette les lettres qui avaient brûlé… à nouveau rien…_

_-bon sang! Elle a dit quelques minutes! Murmura-t-il en essayant de regagner son légendaire sang froid… il recommença deux trois fois, changeant à chaque fois la direction de la carte… combien de minutes étaient passées!? Il n'en savait rien, mais sûrement l'attaque avait déjà été lancée!! Il allait à nouveau changer de position quand soudain le cheveu tomba… il écarquilla les yeux et s'arrêta pour fixer l'endroit… c'était une plaine… ça lui disait quelque chose… il cacha tout à nouveau en se torturant les méninges… où bon sang! Où il avait déjà vu cet endroit!? Il fit les cents pas et soudain étouffa un juron! Mais oui!! Il enleva rapidement les sorts et juste quand il s'apprêtait à mettre sa cape, entendit toquer à sa porte… il reprit un visage impassible, laissa sa cape sur sa chaise et ouvrit quelques boutons de sa chemise, faisant voir, comme s'il s'habillait tranquillement… il alla ouvrir,_

_-oui? Elle était à nouveau devant lui et souriait en coin, _

_-je me demandais ce que tu faisais… il sourit à son tour de façon suggestive,_

_-tu m'as fatigué hier soir… je prenais mon temps pour m'habiller… tu veux entrer? Elle entra en enlevant ses chaussures,_

_-je pensais que tu ne serais pas là…_

_-pourquoi cela? Demanda-t-il en fermant la porte… tandis qu'elle lui tournait le dos, il sortit vivement une fine lame de sa manche et la cacha… elle se retourna,_

_-tu as finit ton organisation? Demanda-t-il en allant vers son armoire pour choisir visiblement d'autres vêtements,_

_-oui… ils sont partis il y a dix minutes… ce ne sont pas les plus doués, mais ils sont nombreux… elle haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent,_

_- j'ai tout mon temps maintenant… et ce disant elle se mit contre le mur, le regardant fixement… il sourit… _

_-je vois… mais moi, j'ai envie d'un bain… elle fit la moue,_

_-tu n'es en aucun cas, amusant… il ricana et entra dans ces toilettes miséreuses… _

_-laisse la porte ouverte… je voudrais te parler… il ricana et hocha la tête… _

_-il y a des drôles des rumeurs… commença-t-elle alors qu'il enlevait sa chemise, tout en traçant le premier trait sur son bras droit… _

_-lesquels? Il vérifia qu'elle lui tournait encore le dos et se dépêcha d'ajouter d'autres… il y était presque!! _

_-notre nombre diminue… _

_-ça ce n'est pas une rumeur… elle ricana,_

_-non, ça ne l'est pas… elle se retourna et il entra sous la douche lui tournant le dos et évitant à tout prix qu'elle voit son bras en sang… elle fit quelques pas dans les toilettes et il retient son souffle,_

_-ce qui est une rumeur, c'est qu'on a un traître parmi nous… finit-elle d'une voix basse… il mit la tête sous la douche et marmonna comme si cela ne l'intéressait pas,_

_-on est tous des traîtres… ça ne m'étonnerai pas… elle soupira en se retournant et il profita pour marquer le dernier trait… maintenant tout était dans les mains de ce Survivant! _

_-tu as raison… mais… je crois avoir une idée de qui cela pourrait être… murmura-t-elle en s'approchant, il vit une entaille sur le mur et y cacha la lame… malheureusement, dans son geste, une goutte de sang tomba…_

_-c'est du sang? Il mordit ses lèvres, prêt à tuer la jeune femme quand les mots disparurent tout d'un coup de son bras! Il s'empêcha de sourire! Le message était passé! Il leva le bras comme pour se rincer les cheveux et se griffa exprès avec un block du mur qui dépassait…_

_-même pas foutus de nous donner des toilettes dignes de ce nom, soupira-t-il en montrant l'égratignure… elle eu une grimace, lui donna un essuie, qu'il entoura sur ses hanches et s'avança avec sa baguette pour vérifier la blessure… _

_-tu n'as pas ta baguette?_

_-je l'ai laissée dans ce truc qu'ils osent appeler chambre… elle rigola en tapotant la blessure, la faisant disparaître… elle allait s'éloigner quand il la retient à nouveau du bras et la tira vers lui pour qu'elle soit sous la douche… au contact de l'eau froide, elle poussa un cri et il ricana, se penchant pour l'embrasser et lui faire oublier ce petit détail… il avait besoin d'un alibi… _

OooOooO

Ginny agitait sa baguette pour faire la vaisselle, tout en grignotant un petit pain… sa mère à côté la voyait chantonner allégrement dans sa barbe avec un sourire… paraissait que ce petit voyage avait été des plus agréables!

-alors… comment vont tes frères Ginny ma chérie? Demanda-t-elle en la regardant du coin de l'œil,

-les deux vont bien… répondit sa fille en se maudissant pour la facilité avec laquelle elle rougissait!

-mm… sourit sa mère ravie,

-tu pars bientôt? Ginny secoua la tête en souriant,

-ma pause finit dans une heure encore… Molly sourit et regarda le jardin… il lui semblait que c'était encore hier quand tous ces bambins jouaient là… elle soupira mélancolique,

-ah… les enfants grandissent bien vite… et je me retrouve seule… Ginny, qui séchait ses mains, se tourna vers elle surprise,

-ne dis pas ça maman! Tu n'as qu'à claquer des doigts et on est tous là! Regarde pour ce week-end! Mme Weasley sourit contente,

-oui… Ginny rigola doucement, sa mère adorait toujours autant les grands dîners! Elle l'aida à finir ce qu'elle faisait,

-de touts façons, ce soir reviennent tous… Bill et Fleur ne devraient pas tarder d'ailleurs… puis Fred et Georges comme toujours en retard… bon d'accord Charlie viendra pour l'assemblée mais on est presque tous là!

-oui…

-tu vois! Sourit la rouquine en mettant sa blousse blanche sous son bras, sa mère se retourna juste à ce moment salissant le vêtement avec ces mains,

-oh lala!! Vas te changer ma chérie! Tu en as d'autres n'est-ce pas!? Demanda-t-elle désespérée,

-oui, maman ne t'inquiètes pas! Je vais le changer! Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers,

-vas-y ma chérie…

Ginny monta les escaliers en souriant… sa mère était sur le qui-vive dernièrement! Elle se changea lentement en jetant des petits coups d'oeils à la petite fiole donnée par Harry, maintenant elle était à moitié vide… elle attacha ses cheveux roux et se dirigea vers celle-ci, elle la prit et sourit,

-imbécile… murmura-t-elle les yeux attendris,

-AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Son sang se glaça au cri de sa mère! Elle fit demi tour en sortant sa baguette quand la fiole qu'elle tenait en main explosa ainsi que toutes celles qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, lui entaillant mains et visage… elle regarda sa main ensanglantée les yeux écarquillées… le Terrier était… attaqué…!? Le liquide savonneux se mêlait à son sang… elle serra les dents, ses yeux assombris de la rage qu'elle ressentait et sans plus perdre du temps, elle se précipita vers la porte… avant qu'elle puisse poser la main sur la serrure, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée… elle ne réfléchit même pas et abattit sa baguette,

-_impedimenta_! La silhouette qui venait d'apparaître devant elle, fut aussitôt projetée contre le mur en laissant tomber sa baguette… un masque… des mangemorts!!? Le sorcier émit un gémissement…

-_accio baguette_! Le mangemort leva la tête quand elle la saisit… fixant bien ses yeux, elle la cassa en deux,

-salope! Cria l'homme… elle eut un sourire froid et agitant sa baguette murmura,

-_wingardium leviosa_… l'homme écarquilla les yeux en voyant arriver vers lui un immense meuble à toute vitesse,

-AAAH NON!! Et le meuble l'écrasa contre le mur… elle fit demi tour pour courir escaliers en bas quand elle percuta une autre personne de plein fouet,

-kyaa!

-Ginny!

-maman!? Les deux femmes se regardèrent haletantes… sa mère avait un fin filet de sang qui coulait de ses lèvres et sur son cou… soudain, elles entendirent des gens se précipiter au deuxième étage!!

-vite! Sa mère la poussa pour qu'elle fasse vite demi-tour et toutes les deux coururent vers les escaliers des étages supérieurs, alors que les rires sadiques s'élevaient juste derrière elles… ils allaient les rattraper!!

Des larmes de rage et panique coulaient sur leurs joues… tous leurs membres tremblaient faisant qu'elles trébuchent sans arrêt,

-les voilà!

Molly agita sa baguette en poussant toujours sa fille pour qu'elle avance, plusieurs objets virent se mettre à travers l'escalier barrant la route à leurs attaquants…

Un rire glacial s'entendit derrière toute cette barrière,

-allez-y… débattez-vous…la chasse ne devient que plus excitante…

Elles étaient arrivées au dernier étage et les bruits derrière elles, ne voulaient dire qu'une chose! Ils arrivaient!!

-Merlin! Gémit Mme Weasley en se retournant pour leur faire face,

-va te cacher Ginny!

-pas question! Elle se mit devant sa mère et serra avec force sa baguette… leurs mains tremblaient… soudain les yeux de la jeune fille virent une fissure presque inexistante sur le mur! Dans toute cette panique elle avait oublié! Elle prit le bras de sa mère et ouvrit la petite porte,

-qu'est-ce qui…

-chut! Elles entrèrent toutes les deux, leurs souffles saccadés… en silence, elles s'agenouillèrent dans un coin de l'habitation… aussitôt, les jouets cassés se mirent devant elles comme pour protéger leur propriétaire…

-où sommes nous… souffla Molly regardant autour d'elles…

-si on s'en sort, mes frères se chargeront de me tuer… marmonna la jeune fille essayant de sourire, mais ne réussissant qu'une grimace… un horrible bruit s'entendit de l'autre côté et toutes les deux se serrèrent entre elles,

-maman… souffla Ginny en serrant un peu plus sa mère dans ses bras,

-oui…

-tu… tu crois qu'ils… qu'ils ont attaqué mes frères? Elle tremblait priant pour que Fred et Georges aillent bien… peut-être à cause de ça, ils n'étaient pas venus!!? Elles étouffèrent un cri en entendant plusieurs choses se casser… visiblement ils les cherchaient!

-non… répondit sa mère,

-ils sont trop nombreux… ils avaient dû prévoir qu'ils soient tous là… expliqua-t-elle…

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, elles entendirent des cris et des incantations… ils se battaient!! Ses frères venaient d'arriver!

-s'ils sont trop nombreux, nous devons sortir!! S'écria la rouquine en se levant… sa mère ne protesta même pas… Ginny mit l'oreille contre la porte et pu entendre que plusieurs personnes descendaient les escaliers, ils avaient trouvé des nouvelles proies!

-ils descendent! Chuchota-t-elle à sa mère qui se tortillait les mains… puis un cri qu'elle reconnut aussitôt!!

-FRED!!!! Cria-t-elle ouvrant la porte à la volée… le mangemort qui venait de faire tomber son frère, se trouvait à deux escaliers d'elle! Elle oublia pour complet sa baguette et lui donna un coup de poing de toutes ses forces… avec un cri de douleur le sorcier tomba des escaliers, juste à côté de son frère… elle courait déjà pour voir comment il allait quand le sorcier se redressa en pointant son cœur…

Le temps s'arrêta…

Cela ne pouvait pas se passer…

Pas maintenant!

-ARGH! S'imaginant sa propre mort, la jeune fille fut sortie de ses pensées par le cri que l'homme poussa… un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres… là, sur le sol, son frère venait de mordre la main du mangemort, tout en l'étouffant avec ses deux mains… elle descendit les escaliers presque en sautillant et se mit devant les deux hommes, le mangemort était presque bleu du manque d'air dont le jeune homme le privait… Fred recula légèrement avant que sa jeune sœur donne un coup de pied sur le menton du mangemort, l'évanouissant pour complet,

-joli coup de pied… complimenta Fred en se levant, elle sourit,

-merci!

-et jolie droite! Dit-il encore, grimaçant légèrement quand il toucha son dos,

-Fred ça va!? Il leva la tête en voyant sa mère accourir,

-t'étais là!? Demanda-t-il stupéfié, il leva les yeux et vu la porte béante de leur cachette de jeunesse, ahuri il se tourna alors vers sa sœur qui rougit,

-tu lui as montré!? S'insurgea-t-il,

-oh! Ce n'est pas le moment! Répondit la rousse en marchant déjà escaliers en bas…

Tous les trois arrivèrent au premier étage… aucun bruit… Fred passa devant en jetant des coups d'œil autour, la baguette bien levée

-Georges devait les attirer ici… Bill est arrivé au même temps que nous… murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils… il n'y avait personne! Soudain un cri de femme et des pleurs s'entendirent dans le jardin! Tous les trois se précipitèrent…

-par Merlin! Fleur devait venir aussi! Gémit Molly en courant derrière ses deux enfants,

-Andrew… murmura Ginny entre ses dents… Fred étouffa un juron et tous les trois sortirent… ce qu'ils virent les paralysa… Georges tournait sur lui-même, lançant des sorts sans s'arrêter… il était totalement encerclé! Un peu plus loin, Fleur et Bill se tenaient de part et d'autre d'un bouclier égyptien d'où les pleurs d'enfant s'entendaient… autour d'eux plusieurs corps jonchaient le sol…

Ginny sortit de son ahurissement quand elle entendit à côté d'elle le cri de Fred qui se précipitait vers son jumeau…

-Georges!! Il venait d'être touché par plusieurs éclairs! Ginny vit Fred courir en criant des sorts alors que les mangemorts s'amusaient à lancer des _endoloris _à tour de rôle… le sort que lança Fred envoya valser le sorcier qui se tenait près de son frère, sa baguette pointée sur lui… Fred se fit un chemin jusqu'à son jumeau qui tremblait sur le sol, secoué de spasmes… il posa une main sur son front pour l'apaiser… Georges ouvrit les yeux avec douleur… il eut un maigre sourire avant de s'évanouir…

Ginny et Molly ne restaient pas en moins, toutes les deux essayaient de stupéfier le plus grand nombre de sorciers qu'elles pouvaient… en réalité, ils n'étaient pas les plus forts, mais leur nombre était impressionnant et le fait qu'ils utilisent des sorts impardonnables, faisait d'eux d'ennemis redoutables!

Bill de son côté, protégeait de toutes ses forces le bouclier créé… les cris d'Andrew semblaient exciter d'avantage les mangemorts…

-_serpensortia_! Cria-t-il et plusieurs serpents venimeux tombèrent sur les sorciers… plusieurs entre eux les brûlèrent tout simplement, alors que d'autres, moins rapides, criaient de douleur… il levait déjà sa baguette pour un autre sort quand une main se posa sur ses cheveux… il se retourna vivement et se prit de plein fouet le sort du mangemort, il frappa le mur, tête la première et tomba visage contre terre… aussitôt le bouclier s'ouvrit relevant un petit Andrew en pleurs… tous se tournèrent vers lui… le mangemort qui venait de projeter Bill, leva sa baguette sur l'enfant,

-_endoloris_… avant que l'éclair touche le bébé, une chevelure blonde argentée s'était interposée… Fleur venait de prendre à main vive la baguette de son opposant, dirigeant la baguette vers elle… des cris déchirants sortirent de ses lèvres, alors qu'elle tombait à genoux, toujours tenant fermement la baguette du mangemort… le sorcier commença à la frapper sur le visage pour qu'elle la lâche, mais elle tenait bon… si elle lâchait la baguette, elle serait pointée vers son fils…

-MAM!! Elle tourna la tête et cria désespérée,

-NON ANDREW!! L'enfant courait vers elle du mieux que ses petites jambes le laissaient… impuissante, elle vit comment trois mangemorts levaient leur baguette sur lui… les éclairs partirent alors qu'elle tendait les mains vers lui… soudain un petit bouclier entoura le corps de l'enfant et les sorts furent déviés… Fleur éclata en sanglots,

-vous… ne… toucherez pas… à mon fils… haleta Bill se redressant tant bien que mal, la baguette tendue menaçant à tous ceux qui lui faisaient front… le mangemort près de Fleur profita de son inattention pour reprendre sa baguette… elle cria quand il la souleva en la tirant des cheveux, il se tourna alors vers Bill qui écarquillait les yeux avec horreur.

-et ta femelle?

-NON!! Fleur fut soulevée du sol de plusieurs mètres, des rires s'élevèrent alors que la jeune femme se débattait, Bill courut vers elle la baguette levée quand il fut à nouveau projeté par un des nombreux présents… il ouvrit les yeux juste pour voir sa femme se faire lâcher au dessus d'un des nombreux arbres, tombant lourdement se cognant ventre et visage contre toutes les branches, avant de tomber sur le sol et ne plus bouger…

-FLEUR!!! Le jeune homme courut, mais bientôt tomba à nouveau tandis que les rires recommençaient, il se retourna les traits tirés par tant de haine,

-maudits! Soyez tous maudits!!!

Des liens envoyés de différents endroits, entourèrent ses mains, jambes et cou, le plaquant par terre… un des mangemorts donna un coup de pied à sa baguette, riant il s'approcha lentement, alors qu'un autre s'approchait du petit bouclier où des pleurs s'entendaient…

-si j'ai bien compris… le bouclier s'enlève quand tu perds conscience… murmura-t-il signalant différentes parties du corps du sorcier entendu… se demandant quel partie de son corps pourrait lui faire le plus souffrir… Bill regarda difficilement le bouclier qui entourait son fils… déjà plusieurs hommes s'en approchaient avides… il serra les dents et regarda son tortureur… un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres de celui-ci alors qu'il levait sa baguette,

-voyons voir combien de temps tu tiendras…

OooOooO

Ginny se baissa pour éviter un des sorts… elle était totalement épuisée, ses jambes ne la portaient plus! Cela ne faisait pourtant si longtemps qu'ils se battaient… mais leur nombre!! Elle devait attaquer et se protéger au même temps et ce de tous les côtés! Soudain les cris des aînés de ses frères arrivèrent à ses oreilles… elle se retourna pour le voir se tordre de douleur, plaqué au sol… le bouclier qu'entourait Andrew commença à osciller sous les yeux ravis de tous ceux qui l'entouraient…

-Fred!! Appela Ginny pour lui signaler ce qui se passait… Fred, qui était blessé au genou, transplana près d'elle… il suivit ce que voyaient ses yeux et vu son frère…

-laissez-le! Cria-t-il en lançant un éclair rouge de sa baguette… celui qui se trouvait devant Bill fut propulsé quelques mètres plus loin… aussitôt les autres pointèrent leur baguette contre lui,

-_protego_! Cria Ginny les protégeant tous les trois… elle souriait déjà pour les narguer quand un bruit sourd lui fit tourner la tête… derrière elle d'autres mangemorts venaient vers elle… elle recula, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes… combien étaient-ils!!?? Elle leva ses yeux marron pour voir même sur le toit quelques mangemorts apprécier l'angle… non… pourquoi autant!!? Sans se rendre compte, un d'eux l'avait déjà prise contre lui… totalement anéantie elle laissa tomber sa baguette… ils étaient perdus… ce n'était pas une simple attaque… c'était un massacre… ses bras tombèrent sans force et ses jambes la lâchèrent… devant elle, Fred subissait le même traitement que Georges auparavant… et selon le bruit de quelque chose qui tombe, derrière elle… ils venaient de régler son compte à sa mère… elle tourna la tête pour voir Bill toujours au sol… il ne criait même plus, seul son corps se convulsionnait par le sort… à l'intérieur du bouclier le bébé hurlait… elle était maintenant capable de le voir… le bouclier était presque tombé et Andrew tendait les mains vers son père qui le regardait fixement… avec un cri de rage Ginny donna un coup de coude au mangemort qui la tenait et courut vers son frère…

-_endoloris_!

-KYAAAA!!! Elle tomba à terre, sentant que des milliers des lames s'enfonçaient sur chaque parcelle de son corps… sa tête allait exploser… elle n'entendait même pas sa propre voix crier… elle voulait mourir… que cela se finisse… qu'on la tue… s'il vous plaît…

Le sorcier leva le sort et elle resta étendue au sol… son visage était trempée de larmes et sueur… sans forces elle regarda impuissant son grand frère subir le sort sans relâche… elle ferma les yeux et pleura… ils allaient mourir…

Des petits cris et des pleurs les lui firent ouvrir à nouveau…

-non… non… essaya-t-elle de crier en voyant comment le bouclier était levé et comment un sorcier tenait par le pied le petit Andrew… tous les mangemorts rirent en le voyant le balancer faisant redoubler les cris de l'enfant…

-non… prenez-vous à moi! À moi!! Cria-t-elle, encore tremblante… elle se redressa en retombant plusieurs fois, tous la regardaient… le souffle court, les membres endoloris, elle finit par se laisser tomber à genoux, tendant les mains vers l'enfant qui hurlait,

-je vous en supplie… tuez-moi… moi… mais pas lui… je vous en supplie… pria-t-elle avançant péniblement… elle pleurait… ils riaient tous ces maudits… ils riaient en la voyant trébucher essayant de sauver son neveu unique… le sorcier qui tenait Andrew fit semblant de le lui tendre comme si c'était un vulgaire objet et elle se remit aussi vite qu'elle pu sur ses pieds… elle eu juste le temps de le faire quand elle fut projetée de quelques mètres, déclenchant l'hilarité de tous les présents…

-bon… j'en ai assez de ses cris… dit le mangemort en pointant le petit corps secoué de sanglots,

-NON!!!!

-_endolo_… un éclair vert traversa l'assemblée et vient le frapper en pleine poitrine… sur son visage pouvait se lire la plus grande des surprises, avant qu'il tombe à terre totalement couvert d'entailles profondes… Andrew tomba sur lui… tous se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants… Ginny étouffa un cri… ils étaient sauvés…

Devant eux se trouvaient les trois sorciers qu'ils traquaient depuis des années… la baguette de Ron était encore levée… plusieurs « crac » s'entendirent et bientôt ils furent entourés par tous les mangemorts présents… Ginny se redressa tant bien que mal… elle ne pouvait pas expliquer ce sentiment de sécurité… ils n'étaient que trois contre toute cette horde d'assassins… elle n'était même pas arrivée à voir leur visage, pourtant elle avait clairement sentit cette même puissance… semblable ou tout du moins, aussi forte que celle de Dumbledore…

Ron baissa sa baguette et regarda lentement chacun des membres de sa famille… à l'exception de Ginny, ils étaient tous par terre… il serra les dents, ses yeux bleus s'assombrissant…

Harry fit un pas et plusieurs mangemorts reculèrent… son regard balaya aussi le jardin, s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur la rouquine qui essayait de se relever… il serra avec force sa baguette et murmura d'un voix glaciale,

-combien…

-ils sont vingt-et-un… répondit Hermione en regardant Andrew pleurer, se remettant péniblement débout…

-bien… murmura Ron à son tour…

Ginny n'aurait jamais pu expliquer ce qui s'était passé ensuite… d'un même accord les trois amis avaient transplané sans faire aucun bruit… Harry se trouvait près de Georges, Fleur dans les bras; Ron portait Andrew dans ses bras, près de Bill; et Hermione se tenait devant elle, Fred et sa mère…

-Herm… essaya de l'appeler Ginny mais elle se tut en voyant les yeux de son amie… ils lui faisaient froid dans le dos… ils étaient… intimidants, haineux… ils lui faisaient… peur… néanmoins, elle savait qu'elle allait les protéger… les sauver…

Au même temps que Ron et Harry, Hermione leva sa baguette et fit un mouvement qu'elle n'avait jamais vu… à l'instant, autour d'elle, Fred et de sa mère une espèce de boule de cristal les avait entourées… elle la toucha surprise… elle ne pouvait pas sortir!! Elle tourna la tête et vit Bill et Andrew, entourés du même sort, ainsi que Georges et Fleur…

-_protego_! Elle se retourna vers Hermione quand elle entendit son cri… plusieurs mangemorts s'étaient tournés vers elle! La jeune fille transplana encore un peu plus loin et ils la suivirent…

Elle se retourna pour voir Ron et Harry faire de même… ils les éloignaient d'eux!

OooOooO

Harry transplanait à chaque instant… tantôt derrière un d'entre eux, tantôt devant, sur le côté, en haut… les mangemorts étaient totalement dépassés par la vitesse avec laquelle il bougeait! Et il n'avait même pas fait de sort compliqué! Il se tourna pour voir comment Ron se débrouillait… le jeune garçon, était si en colère qu'il ne prenait le soin de dévier les sorts lancés qu'au dernier moment et ce d'un geste plutôt agacé!… rien ne pouvait freiner ou arrêter son avancée vers eux… plusieurs reculaient, d'autres lançaient encore et toujours ses sorts… plusieurs petites éraflures se dessinaient sur son corps, des sorts qu'il n'avait fait qu'éviter…

Harry sourit compatissant… il donnait vraiment pas cher de leur peau… il bougea légèrement sa baguette,

-_levicorpus_… tous les corps évanouis de ceux qui avaient osé croiser sa route se levèrent dans les airs, ce qui donnait un paysage sinistre quiconque ne voyait que le sol… des gouttes de sang tombant du ciel…

Il avança vers la famille Weasley, vérifiant que les mangemorts restants étaient tous distraits avec ses amis, il fit venir à lui les trois bulles protectrices… toujours, prudent et sur le qui vive il entra dans la première…

Ginny en le voyant entrer eu l'impression qu'il passait un mur de lianes ou de toiles d'araignées, par la forme comme il bougeait agacé des bras et des jambes… finalement à l'intérieur, il secoua ses vêtements et s'approcha de Mme Weasley,

-tu vas bien Ginny? Demanda-t-il sans la regarder,

-ou… oui… souffla-t-elle essayant de se mettre débout,

-reste assise… dit-il doucement, retournant la vieille femme vers lui…

-mam… maman… va bien? Demanda-t-elle essoufflée,

-elle ira bien… je vais d'abord m'occuper pour cette blessure à la tête… répondit-il passant sa main tendue sur l'arrière de la chevelure rousse… la grande blessure qui saignait, se referma peu à peu sous l'œil ahuri de Ginny… quand cela fut fait, le brun la déposa doucement sur le sol, il ouvrit sa cape et déboucha une des fioles qu'il portait… il ouvrit la bouche de Molly et versa tout son contenu… au bout de quelques secondes, Mme Weasley émit un petit gémissement sans pour autant se réveiller et Harry soupira rassuré… il se retourna vers Ginny,

-pardon d'arriver si tard… murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux, il s'approcha de Fred et vérifia s'il devait soigner une quelconque blessure… voyant qu'elles étaient plutôt superficielles, il sortit à nouveau une autre fiole et le processus recommença…

-ils ont fait ça à tous… murmura-t-il pour lui-même,

-ils allaient le faire à Andrew aussi… souffla-t-elle en tremblant,

-les salauds… il se tourna enfin vers elle… elle sentit sa main chaude caresser son visage… la douleur des quelques entailles, s'effaça au passer de sa main…

-tend tes mains… dit-il à voix basse, elle obéit et le même phénomène se produisit…

-merci… il sourit en sortant une autre fiole,

-ouvre la bouche s'il te plaît… il passa une main derrière sa nuque et elle ouvrit ses lèvres… elle sentit le liquide brûler sa gorge… une sensation d'étouffement, d'embrassement intérieur… puis seulement une douce chaleur… elle ouvrit les yeux et il sourit,

-ce n'est pas agréable, mais c'est efficace…

-merci… elle avait un sourire si doux que son cœur s'accéléra…

-c'est la deuxième fois que tu me sauves… dit-elle encore après un court moment, il se gifla mentalement! Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de rester béat devant Ginny! Il sourit en retour et se leva regardant autour de lui…

-je vais voir les autres… il se dirigea vers d'où il était venu… Ginny était déjà près de lui,

-je viens avec toi!

OooOooO

Hermione fit tomber le dernier mangemort… elle souffla touchant son épaule… une large entaille barrait presque la tout son bras droit… bande de naïfs, ils avaient cru que la privant de son bras elle ne pourrait plus utiliser sa baguette! Elle n'était pas la meilleure élève de Poudlard pour rien… elle maîtrisait aussi bien ses sorts de la main gauche que de la droite! Elle fit la grimace en serrant les dents… elle avait été distraite par un bruit non loin d'elle et n'avait pas vu le coup venir… d'un geste rapide elle attacha les mangemorts entre eux, grâce à des filets argentés qui sortirent de sa baguette… elle tourna la tête et pu voir les mangemorts dont Harry s'était occupé, tous flottant dans le ciel… elle sourit et envoya les siens au même endroit… essayant de regagner son souffle, elle décida marcher jusqu'à eux… quand soudain une main froide se serra sur son épaule blessée, elle cria de douleur! D'un mouvement rapide elle se libéra de la prise et se retourna la baguette levée,

-alors Granger… fière de toi peut-être? Devant elle, deux personnes… rien qu'à voir leur manière de se tenir, elle savait qu'elles n'étaient en rien pareilles aux autres… ainsi c'était le bruit de leur arrivée qu'elle avait entendu! Elle sourit en coin,

-assez fière oui… elle leva le menton avec défi,

-pourquoi… jaloux Malefoy? Cette voix traînante, elle aurait pu la reconnaître entre mil… il enleva son masque, son sourire habituel sur les lèvres,

-ça fait longtemps Granger…

-j'aurais pu attendre encore… il ri à nouveau accompagné de l'autre personne… Hermione sourit,

-en tout cas bravo… à deux contre une femme! Drago Malefoy perdit son sourire, il sortit sa baguette,

-tu n'as rien d'une femme, Sang-de-bourbe!!!

OooOooO

Ron leva le visage vers le ciel respirant profondément… ses yeux étaient fermés et ses traits durs… il fallait qu'il se calme… après quelques minutes, il ouvrit doucement ses yeux puis baissa la tête regardant autour de lui… il enjamba quelques corps et se dirigea vers les bulles où il savait que Harry s'affairait… il passa la tête dans une d'elles où il vu son ami agenouillé devant Georges, tandis que sa sœur mettait un baume sur les bleus de Fleur…

-salut Harry! Le brun se tourna vers lui et sourit,

-ah Ron! Tu as finit? Demanda-t-il comme s'il était allé faire des courses…

-oui! Répondit-il joyeusement, Ginny eut un petit sourire…

-tu es allé voir Bill?

-j'y vais tout de suite… répondit l'Élu versant le liquide de sa fiole dans la bouche du rouquin,

-c'est bon, je m'en occupe… et ce dit Ron sortit pour entrer dans la bulle de son frère… à l'intérieur il se mordit les lèvres en voyant le petit Andrew endormit près de son père… avant de partir combattre, il l'avait endormi grâce à un sortilège… il s'approcha en ouvrant sa cape… avec beaucoup de délicatesse, il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le calla bien pour pouvoir utiliser son autre bras… il ouvrit la bouche de son frère et versa le contenu d'une des fioles… il attendit quelques secondes, mais rien ne se passa… essayant de rester calme, il sortit une autre avec le même liquide… toujours rien… les images des parents de Neville passèrent par sa tête… il se leva et se précipita vers la bulle où Harry s'y trouvait… son ami fronça les sourcils en le voyant arrive la tête paniquée,

-Ron!? Qu'est-ce qui…

-c'est Bill! La potion ne marche pas! Harry et Ginny le suivirent… après que le brun ait essayé aussi, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence! La potion ne marchait pas! Les yeux de Ginny s'étaient embués tandis qu'elle serrait contre elle son neveu qu'elle avait récupéré…

-c'est Hermione qui en a la plus forte… murmura Ron en regardant Harry avec inquiétude,

-oui… appelons-la… acquiesça le Survivant, il regarda autour de lui en fronçant les sourcils,

-elle est où d'ailleurs? Ron regarda vers l'extérieur, les sourcils froncés,

-ben…

-elle aurait déjà dû finir, non? Dit encore l'Élu commençant à s'inquiéter,

-ils étaient plusieurs… murmura Ginny paniquée,

-oui mais elle n'aurait aucun problème à se débarrasser de ces incapables… répondit son frère en regardant encore dehors,

-tu crois que… commença Ginny mais fut interrompue par la grimace du brun,

-aie… Ron se retourna pour voir son ami relever pour la deuxième fois de la journée sa manche droite…

-Harry? Que se… Ginny poussa un petit cri en voyant deux longs traits dessinés sur son bras… Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard et se levèrent,

-elle est partie par où Hermione? Demanda Harry les yeux assombris,

-je… je crois que vers l'arrière de la maison… murmura Ginny toujours sous le choc…

-allons-y…

OooOooO

-allons Malefoy à quoi joues-tu? Railla la voix essoufflée d'Hermione alors qu'elle repoussait un autre sort de son adversaire… le blond serra les dents… tous les deux étaient mal en point, mais lui était encore plus couvert de blessures qu'elle et chaque fois qu'il arrêtait de bouger, plusieurs gouttes de sang tombaient sur l'herbe…

-ta gueule Sang-de-Bourbe! Hermione sourit compatissante,

-tu t'attendais à quoi petite fouine? Tu n'as jamais pu me battre à l'école… ce n'est pas maintenant que cela va changer…

-cela suffit! Cria la voix de l'autre mangemort qui voyait le combat croisé des bras,

-ne te mêle pas! Cette abomination est à moi! Cria Malefoy à son tour, levant encore une fois sa baguette, Hermione leva aussi la sienne…

-tu parles de toi je parie… les deux mangemorts se tournèrent vivement vers les deux nouveaux arrivants…

-mais qui voilà à la rescousse… Potiche et Ouistiti… Harry sourit et s'avança vers son amie,

-je pouvais le faire toute seule… bouda celle-ci en faisant la moue, Ron toucha légèrement son épaule et elle fit la grimace,

-oui… ça se voit… railla-t-il,

-ça c'était avant qu'ils arrivent… grogna-t-elle en récupérant son bras… les deux mangemorts avaient les braguettes brandies et étaient aussi l'un à côté de l'autre,

-et si vous disparaissez? Demanda Harry en sortant sa baguette et les pointant vers eux, tous les deux reculèrent,

-on se retrouvera Potter! Ne l'oublie pas! Cracha Malefoy avant de transplaner… l'autre mangemort les regarda fixement,

-la prochaine fois je te tuerai… chuchota-t-il avant de disparaître à son tour… le Survivant haussa les épaules et dirigea sa baguette vers Hermione,

-c'était une femme… murmura Ron en regardant la blessure de la brune se fermer,

-oui… souffla Harry, fronçant les sourcils…

OooOooO

Fleur sentit une main douce caresser ses cheveux… l'endroit où elle se trouvait était douillé et agréablement chaud…

-Fleur… cette voix… elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux… elle ne voyait pas très clair… elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se rendre compte que ce qu'elle fixait était un plafond… elle tourna légèrement la tête et pu voir le visage de son mari lui sourire…

-Bill… murmura-t-elle… sa gorge était sèche…

-chut… tout va bien… chuchota son époux en posant un baiser sur son front, elle ferma à nouveau les yeux… elle se sentait cotonneuse… lourde… parce que… soudain elle rouvrit les yeux avec horreur,

-MON BÉBÉ!!!! Cria-t-elle, essayant de se redresser… Bill dût se relever de sa chaise et s'asseoir sur le lit, pour l'empêcher d'en sortir,

-calme-toi Fleur! Il va bien! IL VA BIEN! Elle se laissa tomber dans ses bras en pleurant…

-j'ai eu… si… peur… si… peur… hoqueta-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras, caressant désespérément son dos, comme pour se convaincre qu'il était bien vivant, à côté d'elle…

-chut mon ange… je vais bien… et Andrew aussi… elle enfouit son visage sur son torse,

-mon bébé… pleura-t-elle encore, Bill caressa ses cheveux en posant des doux baisers sur ses joues salées,

-attends-moi quelques minutes… je vais le chercher… elle agrippa ses épaules les yeux écarquillés,

-ne me laisse pas! Ne me laisse plus! Il la serra à nouveau contre lui alors qu'elle recommençait à pleurer,

-je ne te laisse pas mon amour… murmura-t-il… la porte s'ouvrit et Ron apparut sous l'encadrement, un Andrew en pleurs dans ses bras,

-il s'est réveillé il y a quelques minutes… expliqua-t-il, tendant l'enfant à Bill,

-paaaaa!! Pleura l'enfant en agrippant les cheveux de son père…

-merci… murmura Bill à son frère, le rouquin sourit,

-oh, ne t'inquiète pas! On n'arrivait pas à le calmer! Hermione devenait folle, elle disait que c'est ma faute! Et tu connais Harry, il s'est sauvé cinq minutes après à la cuisine… Bill sourit en serrant toujours sa famille dans ses bras,

-pas que pour ça… merci… pour tout… Ron rougit et hocha la tête avec un grand sourire… il le salua avec un signe de la main et sortit… Bill baissa les yeux pour voir Fleur serrer bien fort Andrew… il sourit avec bonheur… ils avaient survécu… sa famille était sauvée… il n'avait jamais eu… si peur…

-allez couche-toi ma chérie… murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque… Fleur leva les yeux vers lui… il détourna le visage… elle leva lentement sa main et caressa son menton, le retournant vers elle…

-Bill… il avait les yeux baissés et les dents serrés…

-Bill… murmura-t-elle encore… soudain le jeune homme encercla sa taille de ses bras, enfouillant son visage contre son ventre... Fleur caressa les doux cheveux roux, alors qu'il murmurait d'une voix cassée,

-pardon… elle sourit,

-tu nous a protégés Bill… il fit « non » de la tête et se serra encore plus contre elle,

-pardon… elle posa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête,

-je t'aime Bill…

-par… don…

-pa plour paa! Fleur rigola doucement en voyant son fils tapoter aussi la tête de son père pour le consoler,

-je ne pleure pas… répondit la voix étouffée de son père… Andrew sourit et Fleur lui fit un clin d'œil,

-viii!! Répondit l'enfant lui faisant lever la tête…

-puisque je te dis que non petit démon!! Et il le prit dans ses bras tout en soufflant dans son petit ventre pour le chatouiller… les cris du bébé s'élevèrent dans la petite chambre, faisant rire les jeunes parents…

-PUISQUE JE TE DIS QUE JE M'EN FOUS ARTHUR!!!

-mais Molly chérie!!!

-JE M'EN FOUS! JE M'EN FOUS ET JE M'EN FOUS!!!

-Molly!!

Fleur se tourna vers son mari,

-c'est quoi ça? Bill lui fit signe de lui laisser de la place et entra dans le lit,

-oh, papa est revenu et il a presque eu une attaque en voyant la maison… Fleur s'apprêta à poser une autre question, mais Bill l'interrompit,

-maman avait prévu de faire une fête pour le retour du trio, papa dit que c'est dangereux mais tu as entendu ce que maman en pense… Fleur rigola doucement en se couchant,

-elle va quand même la faire?

-eh oui… il coucha Andrew entre eux deux, l'enfant se blottit contre sa mère…

-ils vont pas apprécier… murmura Fleur en regardant encore les yeux bleus de son mari,

-elle dit qu'elle n'a pas non plus apprécié leur venue… répondit Bill amusé, étirant son bras… Fleur releva la tête et la posa sur celui-ci avec un sourire,

-elle est spéciale…

-comme nous tous… murmura-t-il en regardant aussi les yeux de sa femme, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils,

-Bill…

-tout le monde va bien ma belle… je t'expliquerai plus tard… pas maintenant… supplia-t-il, elle sourit et regarda son bébé qui dormait déjà serrant dans sa petite main, quelques uns de ses longs cheveux… elle sentit les lèvres de son mari sur son front,

-dors…

Elle sourit et ferma les yeux avec un doux sourire… ils étaient vivants…


	17. Chapter 17

_Me voilà de retour:D_

_Pardon cet horrible retard mais entre le voyage, le retour et les examens finaux qui ont déjà commencé, je n'ai plus trop le temps__ d'écrire paisiblement… :S d'ailleurs on n'arrête pas de me réveiller de bonne heure tous les jours ToT… _

_Enfin… j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chap non seulement pour le manque de temps, mais également parce que c'est un chapitre de transition… et surtout parce que je voulais vous faire respirer après le méchant chapitre antérieur :P… espérons ça reste tout de même intéressant hehe… :)_

_Merci encore de votre soutien!_

_Shumeyo, (dite la sadique-woman XD)_

_PS: au chapitre antérieur, plusieurs personnes m'ont posé la question sur le réveil miraculeux de Bill… non, je ne me suis pas trompée, loool… simplement c__e n'était pas vers lui que je voulais « pointer » sinon sur la disparition d'Hermione… d'ailleurs c'est Ron qui dit clairement que celle qui possède la plus puissante des potions c'est elle… donc ça me semblait couler de source, le sous entendu comme quoi cette potion-ci avait fonctionné… voilà! Excusez encore la méprise et bonne lecture!! ;)_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Lorsqu'il la vit se faire jeter au milieu du cercle de sorciers qui l'entouraient, il su qu__e le Terrier s'en était sorti… il recula de quelques pas pour sortir du cercle formé, mais une main sur son épaule l'en empêcha…_

_-tu ne veux pas assister à sa condamnation? Murmura cette voix glaciale… il renifla avec dédain et secoua les épaules avec agacement pour qu'il le lâche,_

_-j'ai vu des spectacles plus intéressants…_

_Lorsque le premier cri de douleur retentit dans cette pièce obscure et humide, il dû se faire violence pour ne pas faire demi tour et courir vers la forêt… ses yeux gris virent cette frêle silhouette tomber au sol, secouée de spasmes… il serra les dents alors qu'elle se relevait avec grande peine… elle semblait chercher quelqu'un… quand il comprit que c'était lui qu'elle cherchait, il recula d'encore un pas… le ricanement froid de celui qui l'avait retenu parvient à ses oreilles,_

_-j'oubliais que tu la connaissais…_

_-la ferme… je m'en fous… pourtant quand ces yeux sombres rencontrèrent les siens, un frisson de culpabilité le submergea… elle allait mourir… et par sa faute… mais c'était nécessaire… puis… elle se doutait de son double visage… un autre mangemort donna un coup de pied à la jeune femme qui fut propulsée de quelques mètres… elle était vraiment fragile… soudain,, le sorcier qui l'avait frappée fut projeté à son tour… la jeune femme se releva, la baguette brandie, menaçant tous les présents! Il ferma les yeux… elle venait de signer son arrêt de mort… _

_-reculez vermines!! Cria-t-elle… elle nettoya sa bouche avec sa cape… le sang coulait à flots… plusieurs cris indignés s'entendirent et des éclairs fusèrent de toutes parts…__ il admira une dernière fois sa détresse pour l'esquive et la rapidité avec laquelle elle y répondait… ce petit jeu dura quelques minutes où il la vit dangereusement tanguer… _

_-fais-le… chuchota la voix près de lui… il se tourna alors vers lui et vit ce sourire mauvais s'y dessiner… un frisson le parcouru… lui aussi s'en doutait? Sans plus y réfléchir, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur elle, les yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent de terreur alors qu'il prononçait le sort,_

_-Avada Keda…_

_-laisse-la-moi… aussitôt il fit volte-face et se trouva devant un visage amaigri et décharné où des yeux noirs brillaient d'excitation… le sourire dément que la femme affichait lui donnait un air démoniaque et cynique… sans un mot il fit un pas de côté pour la laisser passer… tous ouvrirent pas à Bellatrix Lestrange… _

_-alors… sa voix claqua dans le silence qui s'était établit… la jeune sorcière recula jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur froid et rugueux… elle regarda de tous les côtés, cherchant désespérée une échappatoire… le rire de Bella s'éleva alors qu'elle avançait… totalement paniquée, les yeux embués, elle leva sa baguette pour se protéger… un autre ricanement s'entendit… _

_-tu crois vraiment être de taille? Demanda-t-elle avec cette horripilante voix aigue de petite fille qu'elle aimait prendre… la jeune femme serra un peu plus sa baguette… à quelques mètres d'elle, Bellatrix s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elles… plusieurs mangemorts gémissaient au sol… elle la regarda à nouveau et sourit,_

_-tu es douée… elle s'avança encore alors que la main pâle qui tenait sa baguette se mit à trembler… elle allait mourir… soudain elle sentit cette main froide et décharnée caresser sa joue… elle était à quelques centimètres de son visage! _

_-je te propose un marché… maintenant elle tremblait de tout son corps, ses yeux ne pouvant quitter les siens…_

_-je te donne le choix… Bellatrix s'écarta d'elle et sourit en la pointant de sa baguett__e avec une certaine nonchalance… elle sursauta… _

_-qu… qu'est-ce que… _

_-c'est moi qui parle!! Elle se mordit les lèvres alors que cette folle souriait de plus belle, les yeux lui sortant presque des orbites… avec un reniflement satisfait, elle reprit en caressant sa baguette avec amour,_

_-bats-toi en duel avec moi… la sorcière essaya de reculer encore plus, mais Bella continua,_

_-ou subit mon courroux… Lestrange recula de quelques pas pour apprécier mieux l'état dans lequel elle l'avait plongée… une larme coula sur sa joue… si elle se battait, elle mourait… Bellatrix Lestrange était une experte en duel… mais au même temps une sadique inépuisable… _

_Comme tous les présents, il attendait la réponse de la jeune fille… ce fut avec un serrement au cœur qu'il entendit le bruit sourd d'une baguette qui tombe et le rire hystérique d'une des plus hautes lieutenants de Voldemort… la nuit tomba…_

OooOooO

_Le soleil s'était levé depuis plusieurs heures déjà… au Terrier, tout était mouvement… non pas une nouvelle attaque__! Rassurez-vous… mais plutôt en effervescence vu la fête organisée qui entrait au compte à rebours! _

_Tous avaient dormit dans la maison Weasley… trop fatigués ou tout simplement, plus __apaisés, pour rentrer… ce fut Molly qui alla réveiller tout ce petit monde au petit matin, il fallait qu'ils s'y mettent à plusieurs pour être à temps! Ce fut donc entre des joyeux grognements, bâillements et plaintes que tous se mirent ardûment au travail… _

_Avertis de l'attaque que la famille We__asley avait subit, la venue des aurors vers l'après midi, leur donna un moment de répit… enfin… pour quelques uns…_

-oooooh Ronnie que tu es grand et fooooort!!!

-oooh oui! Un héros! Des vraiiis!

-VOS GUEULES VOUS DEUX!! Gronda Ron, les oreilles rouges, s'enfuyant à toutes jambes de la pièce… tous les présents rirent alors que les jumeaux échangeaient un regard démoniaque avant d'aller à la poursuite de leur jeune frère,

-Ronniiiiiiiieeeeeuhh!! Ne nous laisse pas!!

-tu nous manques déjà!!

-le pauvre… soupira Harry, accrochant une autre décoration au toit… Hermione et Ginny étaient assises sur le fauteuil, Andrew sur les jambes de sa tante,

-ils pourraient arrêter de l'embêter juste pour cette fois, non? Dit Hermione en caressant la joue de l'enfant qui jouait avec ses pieds…

-c'est trop leur demander… ricana encore la rouquine en regardant la porte par où ses trois frères étaient sortis… quelques secondes de silence passèrent avant que Ron passe à quatrième vitesse devant eux pour aller à la cuisine où sa mère s'affairait,

-maman!!! Cria-t-il, alors que ses deux frères entraient dans la pièce, pliés de rire…

-il n'a pas changé d'un poil! Dit Fred en se laissant tomber près d'Hermione, l'air satisfait…

-tu l'as dit mon frère! Toujours aussi susceptible le petit Ronniechou… enchaîna George en se laissant tomber du côté de Ginny…

-vous devriez vraiment arrêter de l'embêter… dit Harry en se tournant vers eux… Fred ricana,

-allons Harry, c'est notre manière de lui montrer qu'on est contents de le revoir! Le brun haussa les épaules, pas très convaincu et se tourna vers Ginny avec un sourire,

-je peux le prendre? La rousse rougit légèrement en lui tendant le bébé qui aussitôt dans ces bras, lui prit les lunettes en riant…

Le reste de la journée se passa entre la décoration de la maison, le dégommage du jardin et les gâteaux de Mme Weasley… tous étaient affairés avec les derniers préparatifs pour la fête prévue…

Hermione tourna autour d'elle-même en fronçant les sourcils,

-il se passe quelque chose Hermione? Demanda Ginny, qui comme elle, nettoyait le sol du salon,

-je… je n'ai pas vu Ron depuis un bon moment déjà… la rouquine eu un sourire goguenard,

-il te manque hein? La jeune sorcière rougit en détournant le regard,

-ne dis pas n'importe quoi et dépêche-toi, qu'on en finisse! Ginny rigola encore doucement… les jumeaux entrèrent dans la pièce,

-eeeeeh vous n'avez pas vu Ronnie? Ça fait une heure qu'on le cherche! Demanda George visiblement très déçu,

-je crois qu'il n'a pas aimé notre petit blague Georges… soupira Fred avec dramatisme,

-petite blague!? Vous avez mis des araignées dans son assiette! Les gronda Harry en arrivant derrière eux… les jumeaux n'eurent même pas l'air embarrassés, et au contraire, un grand sourire se dessina sur leur visage,

-ah ça c'était une jolie tête!

-oh oui! Surtout quand il a fallu en avaler une! Et tous les deux éclatèrent de rire… Hermione se mordit les lèvres… toute la journée depuis qu'ils étaient réveillés, ils n'avaient pas arrêté de martyriser leur jeune frère et peu à peu elle ne rigolait plus autant de ses perpétuelles blagues… elle détacha ses cheveux d'un air décidé et se tourna vers Harry,

-je crois savoir où il est… son ami hocha la tête avec un sourire rassuré… il s'apprêtait à partir pour remonter le moral de son meilleur ami, mais il était certain que le soutien de la jeune fille lui irait bien mieux!

-vas-y… murmura-t-il, déposant un baiser sur son front, elle sourit, sortit de la maison et transplana… Harry alla sans un mot à la cuisine… bien, Molly était sortie faire des courses… il se tourna vers les jumeaux qu'en voyant son sourire, perdirent le sien…

-dis Harry… je n'aime pas ton sourire…

-oui… moi non plus…

Harry s'approcha d'eux, en souriant alors que Ginny croisait ses bras amusée, s'éloignant un peu pour ne rien rater à ce qui allait arriver… les jumeaux reculèrent, Harry avança, ils refirent un pas en arrière… l'Élu sourit en levant ses deux mains… Fred et Georges le regardèrent terrifiés, il sourit en coin…

-je pense que vous avez vraiment besoin de goûter un peu de vos blagues…

OooOooO

-Ron! Appela Hermione, arrivant à leur appartement… elle referma la porte et enleva son manteau… elle marcha jusqu'au petit salon et vit la porte du milieu fermée… elle sourit… il était bien là… elle enleva ses chaussures et se posta devant la porte, prit une inspiration et toqua… rien… elle leva un sourcil et toqua à nouveau,

-je vais bien Harry, dégage! Gronda la voix du rouquin… Hermione se mordit les lèvres… il allait bien!? Il était furieux oui!! Elle toqua à nouveau,

-mais bordel Harry laisse-moi seul c'est tout! Elle sursauta… elle savait bien qu'entre lui et Harry ils utilisaient des mots crus, mais là!

-c'est moi… dit-elle d'une petite voix… le silence se fit et elle aurait pu même jurer l'entendre rougir!

-Mione… ne t'inquiètes pas… je… suis seulement un peu exaspéré… donne-moi un petit moment c'est tout… et bien quel changement! Sa voix était mille fois plus douce! Elle s'éloigna de la porte et alla à la cuisine… un soupir s'entendit de la chambre de son ami… visiblement il pensait qu'elle était partie… elle sourit… ne l'avait-il toujours pas compris? Elle était têtue…

Ron soupira en se retournant dans son lit… et voilà elle était partie! Il n'avait pas voulu crier mais… ses frères pouvaient être vraiment embêtants quand ils le voulaient et il l'avait oublié au fil de ces années! Il soupira à nouveau laissant sa tête retomber sur le coussin… le serrant contre son visage il étouffa un râle,

-tu vas étouffer… il se retourna vivement alors qu'Hermione lui souriait… il allait ouvrir sa bouche quand il vit ce qu'elle lui tendait…

-tiens… ça va te remonter le moral… dit-elle en lui passant la tasse… il se redressa un peu et Hermione s'assit près de lui… il bu une gorgée sans la quitter des yeux et aussitôt une douce chaleur s'insinua en lui…

-tu vois? Ça fait du bien hein? Dit-elle avec une voix si tendre qu'il sourit en lui passant la tasse pour qu'elle boive aussi…

-merci… elle bu à son tour et durant quelques minutes, ils sourirent sans un mot partageant une tasse de chocolat chaud…

OooOooO

-Harry… je pense que tu pourrais les lâcher maintenant… dit Ginny avec une voix amusée, le brun la regarda avec un sourire avant de retourner ses yeux vers les jumeaux qui agitaient des bras et des jambes perchés d'un arbre…

-nan… encore un peu… il agita la main et encore une fois, un liquide visqueux tomba sur eux les faisant crier de plus belle… Ginny secoua la tête en souriant,

-tu pourrais au moins faire en sorte que les abeilles et les fourmis ne les atteignent pas… Harry fit semblant de réfléchir et eut l'air faussement embarrassé, faisant encore rire la jeune fille,

-tu crois?

-oui je le crois! Allez! Puis ma mère va bientôt arriver… le sorcier fit une moue et se retournant, agita la main au dessus son épaule… aussitôt les deux frères tombèrent au sol… courant, se poussant et criant ils se jetèrent à l'étang dont, pour la saison, l'eau était bien évidement glaciale…

-tu aurais vraiment dû aller à Serpentard… rigola la rousse en le suivant dans le chemin vers la maison… à l'intérieur, Fleur les attendait en rigolant doucement, Andrew profondément endormi dans ses bras… Harry lui caressa tendrement ses cheveux et Fleur regarda par la fenêtre,

-tu as fini de les punir? Demanda-t-elle en souriant… Harry prit un air outré,

-moi!? Comment oses tu!? La jeune française leva un sourcil, amusée et Harry lui fit un clin d'œil…

-je t'ai vu! Ne drague pas ma femme! Le gronda Bill en souriant, arrivant dans la pièce… il embrassa Fleur qui rigolait et caressa la joue de son fils… il se tourna vers les deux jeunes qui étaient babas devant l'enfant…

-alors? Et Ronnie? Harry regarda par la fenêtre, les jumeaux sortaient de l'étang, frigorifiés… il sourit en se tournant vers lui,

-il est allé se reposer…

-il est blessé!? S'inquiéta le grand frère… le sourire d'Harry s'accentua,

-non… Fred et Georges l'ont trop embêté… Bill soupira en s'asseyant près de sa femme, passant un bras sur ses épaules,

-ils ont voulu le saluer à leur manière… le brun haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte,

-paraît… Bill leva un sourcil se demandant pourquoi il avait l'air si joyeux, quand il vit passer les jumeaux à quatrième vitesse, se plaignant et se grattant, escaliers en haut… l'aîné des Weasley se tourna vers Harry, surpris,

-c'est toi qui…!? Mais Harry était déjà sortit en riant…

OooOooO

Hermione ouvrit les yeux avec paresse… la seule chose qu'elle pu voir s'était un torse se soulever et descendre selon les respirations de son propriétaire… elle se redressa et soupira… Ron avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur elle! Dormir en pleine journée, vraiment! Elle regarda autour d'elle… le comment s'était-elle trouvé en train de dormir dans ses bras, restait un réel mystère! Elle le remua doucement,

-Ron, réveille-toi! Le grand rouquin ouvrit un œil, vit qui c'était et avec un sourire referma ses bras et la força à se recoucher,

-Ron!

-encore un peu… marmonna-t-il recommençant à s'endormir… Hermione essaya de se redresser, mais la prise se resserra… elle ri doucement et laissa tomber…

-tu es impossible… elle sentit, plus qu'elle ne vit le sourire de son ami contre son cou,

-je sais… c'était un silence paisible et tranquille… elle se sentait bien… elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour que ces instants durent une éternité… sans se rendre compte, ses mains caressaient le dos du jeune homme…

-Mione… elle rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle faisait et enleva ses mains comme si elle c'était brûlée,

-je…

-Mione… lorsqu'il se redressa, s'appuyant sur ses coudes, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent… leurs visages étaient si proches qu'elle pouvait voir ces cils roux avec détail… cependant, ce ne fut pas cela qui l'interpréta le plus… son expression… comme appréhension, impatience… peur…?

-Ron? Qu'est-ce que…

-Mione… la coupa-t-il, baissant les yeux, elle fronça les sourcils… oubliant toute la gêne précédente…

-tu… est-ce que… il se mordit les lèvres et soupira en fermant les yeux… maintenant elle était tout à fait inquiète!

-Ron! Par Morgane, qu'est-ce qu'il y a!? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible en serrant ses bras… il soupira et sourit en regardant son air inquiet,

-tu es inquiète? Demanda-t-il doucement en caressant sa joue… elle fronça encore plus les sourcils sans comprendre,

-mais bien sûr que je suis inquiète! Tu vas bien? Tu… ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avec horreur,

-tu es blessé!!!? Ron fit la grimace,

-eeeeh, tu me vexes là! Les couleurs revirent au visage de la jeune fille, qui ferma les yeux pour se rassurer,

-oh Merlin merci! Murmura-t-elle et les yeux du roux s'attendrirent…

-Mione… toi et moi… on sera toujours amis hein? Hermione rouvrit les yeux et le fixa sans comprendre… le pire c'est qu'il avait vraiment l'air d'y tenir à la question! Elle posa une main sur son front et l'autre sur le sien…

-tu n'as pas de fièvre… Ron lui prit la main et fixa à nouveau ses yeux chocolat,

-Mione! C'est sérieux! Est-ce que… quoi qu'il se passe… on sera toujours amis!? Hermione ne savait pas le pourquoi de la question… cependant, la réponse pour elle était plus que prévisible…

-bien sûr Ron… j'ai tenu neuf ans, je peux continuer… sourit-elle avec malice… il eut un petit sourire, pas encore convaincu,

-quoi qu'il… se passe? Elle leva un sourcil et demanda essayant de déchiffrer ce qui se cachait derrière tant de questions,

-par exemple? Ron prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre,

-euh… des choses que… euh je sais pas… je fasse… ou… disse… Hermione regarda son air sérieux et se mit à réfléchir à voix haute, histoire de le faire enrager…

-ben… disons que le fait de m'appeler _« rat de bibliothèque »_ ou _« miss-je-sais-tout »_ à tout bout de champs… que tu n'aies pas vu que j'étais une fille… ainsi, que de chercher n'importe quel excuse pour me sortir de mes cases et oh! N'oublions pas, les grands épisodes Viktor Krum! Ron eut une grimace et sa toux ressembla drôlement à un _« Viky chéri»_

-tu recommences!!! S'exclama-t-elle en le frappant de ses petits poings… il rit doucement en la serrant encore plus contre lui… il ne pourrait jamais s'en passer… Hermione finit par arrêter ses coups et regarda le plafond, Ron avait un peu roulé sur le côté et se trouvait aussi, les yeux rivés vers le plafond…

-tu sais Ron… murmura Hermione,

-mm?

-quoi qu'il se passe… rien ne nous séparera… le roux se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda le visage de son amie… elle tourna la tête vers lui et le même sourire doux y apparût…

-dans ce cas… une étrange lueur venait de s'allumer dans les yeux océan de son meilleur ami… elle frissonna,

-je…

-Hermione!! Ron étouffa un juron face à cette interruption et assassina du regard sa sœur qui venait d'ouvrir la porte… il rougit en se séparant légèrement de la jeune sorcière, alors que Harry se tenait à la chambranle de la porte pour ne pas tomber, tellement il riait…

-pourquoi tu ris Potter… gronda le roux en se levant du lit… Ginny pouffait allégrement les yeux rieurs en fixant sa meilleure amie chercher ses chaussures sans lever les yeux vers elle…

-pour rien, pour rien… quand Ron passa près de lui pour sortir de la chambre, le brun murmura,

-vous me direz en avance quelle sera la chambre qui deviendra bureau hein? Il évita de justesse le poing de son meilleur ami et éclata de rire face à son air indigné…

-bon! Maman me cherche!? Demanda le roux de mauvaise humeur alors que tous se regroupaient dans le petit salon… Ginny sautilla sur place et prit le bras d'Hermione,

-non!! Nous devons chercher nos vêtements pour demain! Harry sourit devant son air enthousiaste… elle n'avait pas dû sortir beaucoup avec ces amis depuis longtemps…

-demain? Demanda la brune sans comprendre, Ron sourit à son tour,

-demain c'est la fête de maman… Hermione écarquilla les yeux avec horreur… ils allaient voir tout le monde!!! Soudain, elle courut à sa chambre suivie d'une Ginny heureuse,

-je n'ai rien à mettre!!! Entendirent les deux garçons avant d'éclater de rire…

Assis autour de la table de la cuisine, ils entendaient les gémissements d'une Hermione paniquée alors que la voix de Ginny s'entendait tout à fait amusée… ils échangèrent un regard et Harry fit signe à Ron de le suivre… à pas de loups, tous les deux s'approchèrent de la chambre de la jeune fille… ils entrouvrirent la porte… normalement c'était toujours chambre d'Hermione qui était la mieux rangée… mais là! Sur son lit, une montagne de vêtements trônait, Ginny en prenait un de temps en temps, puis faisant une moue, le jetait dans le tas,

-dis donc Hermione… t'as vraiment rien de plus féminin? Harry dut se mordre les joues pour ne pas rire… Ron lui avait les larmes aux yeux tellement il se retenait…

-je veux dire… reprit la rouquine après le regard meurtrier que lui lança son amie,

-demain on voit tout Poudlard! Il faut faire bonne impression… Hermione se laissa glisser au sol, le dos contre son armoire, elle soupira fatiguée,

-je sais bien mais… ces dernières années je ne suis pas vraiment allée faire des magasins… dit-elle… la rouquine hocha la tête d'un air pensif, puis sourit les yeux brillants…

-quand elle sourit comme ça, c'est qu'elle va faire une bêtise… marmonna Ron amusé… Harry sourit aussi…

-et bien… nous n'avons qu'à y aller maintenant! S'écria la rousse en jetant tous les vêtements au sol… Hermione essaya de les retenir et se trouva ensevelie par le tas… même au dessous de tous ces tissus elle put parfaitement entendre le rire de ses deux meilleurs amis… le t-shirt qui cachait son visage, fut relevé et les yeux marrons de la rouquine apparurent,

-allez Hermione! On va au Chemin de Traverse!

-toutes seules? Intervint Harry la mine soucieuse, il ne vit pas les gestes frénétiques de Ron pour qu'il se taise… Ginny se tourna vers lui, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres…

-tu t'inquiètes? Ron essaya de faire reculer son ami en le tirant du col, mais Harry se débattit sans comprendre,

-qu'est-ce que tu fais Ron!? Le roux faillit se taper la tête contre le mur et lui fit des grands yeux en lui faisant signe de se taire, l'Élu haussa un sourcil,

-tu es bizarre… il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui rigolait doucement en voyant son frère étouffer un cri de désespoir,

-nous venons de nous faire attaquer… rappela-t-il et Ginny hocha la tête,

-ce serait mieux si vous nous accompagniez hein? Demanda-t-elle innocemment, Harry acquiesça ravi qu'elle n'oppose pas de résistance alors que le roux s'asseyait sur le lit en croisant les bras, la mine boudeuse…

-tu n'es qu'un crétin Potter! Hermione s'assit près de lui en souriant,

-mais tu vas me dire ce que t'as!? Demanda le brun exaspéré… un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres de son ami,

-tu n'as jamais accompagné une femme faire des courses? Harry secoua la tête sans comprendre,

-ben non… et toi? Ron prit la pose du sage et les deux filles rigolèrent,

-oui Harry… avec ma mère, mes tantes, mes cousines et même Ginny! Alors crois-en dans mon expérience… tu le regretteras… finit-il dans un murmure énigmatique, le brun fit la moue… que pouvait être si terrible!?

-mais… Ron se leva et dans une parfaite imitation du professeur Trelawney murmura avant de sortir,

-attends-toi au pire… les rires de Ginny et Hermione remplirent la chambre sous l'œil ahuri du Survivant…

OooOooO

Cela faisait des années qu'ils n'étaient venus au chemin de traverse… les trois amis échangèrent un regard quand le passage s'ouvrit… un sourire mélancolique se dessinant sur leurs lèvres… Ginny leur montrait les nouveaux magasins mis en place, alors qu'ils essayaient de reconnaître un détail qui n'aurait pas changé… ils marchèrent ainsi guidés dans plusieurs rues… de temps en temps, Hermione poussait un cri et les deux filles se précipitaient dans le magasin… Ron avait un visage de totale résignation sur le visage et Harry commençait à drôlement avoir mal aux pieds et étouffer avec tant d'odeurs qu'émanaient de ces magasins féminins!

-tu connais bien dis donc… dit Hermione en donnant distraitement son sac à Harry qui portait déjà un bon paquet… Ron ricana en le voyant, portant lui aussi un joli tas,

-je viens souvent avec mes compagnons pour prendre mes ingrédients et matériaux… répondit-elle tout sourire…

-dites euh… ce n'est que pour demain non!? Pourquoi acheter autant!? Les interrompit le brun irrité… les deux sorcières le regardèrent bizarrement, avant de reprendre leur conversation comme s'il n'avait jamais ouvert la bouche… Harry se retourna choqué vers le rouquin qui ricanait joyeusement,

-mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont!?

-ça s'appelle le syndrome de l'achat mon vieux… et toutes les femmes l'ont… donc, retient pour la prochaine fois! Se moqua son ami, marchant plus vite pour rattraper les deux filles qui étaient déjà entrées dans un autre magasin…

-t'inquiète, je suis pas près d'oublier! Marmonna le brun en le suivant…

Cependant… s'il y avait un point positif dans tout ça, c'était le fait de servir de juges pour les vêtements… en effet, c'est avec un sourire ravi à n'en plus pouvoir qu'ils les voyaient défiler devant leur yeux chaque fois un peu plus belles… Ron était assis dans un confortable fauteuil (sûrement la patronne avait eu pitié de tant d'hommes injustement traînés!), attendant qu'Hermione sorte… les nombreux paquets l'entouraient, Harry venait de le laisser pour aller chercher la rouquine qui était partie payer son choix… arrivé à la caisse, il fronça les sourcils en ne la voyant nulle part… il fit demi tour, la cherchant entre tant de vêtements qui flottaient et faisant de tours sur eux-mêmes pour s'exhiber… après quelques minutes de recherche, il vit enfin cette longue chevelure rousse… il sourit… quand ils étaient partis et qu'il parlait d'elle avec Hermione, il lui disait toujours que cette crinière était tout simplement parfaite pour une Gryffondor au cœur de lionne! Son amie le regardait alors avec des yeux attendris et disait qu'il était fou… néanmoins, il la surprit plusieurs fois à fixer les cheveux de Ron et pouffer ensuite toute seule…

-regarde… tu l'as vue?

-laquelle?

-la rousse!! Canon hein!?

Harry arrêta de marcher et regarda du coin de l'œil les deux garçons qui lorgnaient sur SA rouquine… d'ailleurs s'ils étaient là c'est qu'ils venaient accompagner, non!? Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils mataient!!? Il serra les dents essayant de rester calme et ne surtout pas lancer des sorts! Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux pour mieux maîtriser son énervement, il se connaissait… il était trop impulsif! Il les rouvrit tout d'un coup en entendant les deux jeunes hommes la détailler de pieds à la tête avec un maximum de précisions! Alors qu'ils commençaient à parler de ses formes voluptueuses, le présentoir devant eux leur tomba dessus… tout le magasin se tourna vers les cris et Harry prit le soin de faire quelques pas de côté en sifflotant… bientôt, la patronne et visiblement les copines de ces deux mateurs, coururent en criant et pestant contre eux… ce fut avec un sourire satisfait qu'il marcha jusqu'à Ginny qui regardait surprise la scène,

-qu'est-ce qui…

-ils sont maladroit ces garçons hein!? Ginny ouvrit la bouche mais il la coupa avec un sourire innocent,

-tu as fini? Elle le regarda et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant son air de petit enfant pris en faute,

-non… elle lui montra les deux vêtements, différents en couleur,

-je ne sais pas quelle couleur choisir… dit-elle avec un soupir las, il sourit et montra du doigt l'un d'eux,

-celui-là… proposa-t-il timidement… le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit et elle rencontra ses yeux avec tendresse,

-il est parfait…

OooOooO

Ron regardait encore les femmes du magasin râler contre ces débiles qui s'étaient débrouillés pour faire tomber tout un présentoir! Sacrilège dans un magasin pour femmes! Il ricana… les pauvres… ils avaient dû tomber endormis de tant attendre!

-Ron… il se retourna et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au même temps qu'il lui fut impossible parler… Hermione… sa meilleure amie… elle était tout simplement… belle…

La sorcière rougit en se traitant d'idiote… pendant un moment elle avait vraiment cru que cette robe pouvait bien lui aller! Mais vu la réaction du rouquin, elle devait être affreuse! Elle fit vite demi tour et rentra dans la cabine en poussant un petit gémissement de détresse,

-Mione attends!! Hermione sortit la tête avec une certaine appréhension… Ron était devant elle, les oreilles rouges et bégayant des trucs qu'elle ne comprenait pas… elle fronça les sourcils essayant de décrypter le message,

-excuse Ron… tu peux répéter? Demanda-t-elle… le roux rougit de plus belle et soupira en s'appuyant contre le mur à côté du rideau d'où sa tête dépassait…

-je disais que… tu m'avais coupé le souffle… il regardait devant lui et finit avec un petite voix… pourtant elle, elle l'avait très bien entendu!! Elle regardait encore son visage s'attendant à un _« tu y as cru!! » _mais rien… au lieu de ça, il tourna lentement son visage vers elle et leurs regards se croisèrent… il sourit,

-tu es magnifique… murmura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur son front et partir se rasseoir…

Il lui fallut bien, dix bonnes minutes pour que ces doigts tremblants arrivent à enlever la robe… elle sourit… il la trouvait belle…

OooOooO

-regardez… là c'est un des meilleurs endroits pour acheter des plantes! C'est Neville qui m'a montré! S'exclama Ginny, montrant du doigt un petit commerce, dont la porte avait un petit toit en forme de feuille… les jeunes femmes avaient ENFIN fini leurs achats et de vote unanime, ils avaient décidé d'aller boire quelque chose avant de rentrer pour le dîner au Terrier (chose qui n'enchanta guère le rouquin)… se dirigeant dans une partie nouvelle du Chemin de Traverse, Ron et Harry avaient reconnu et s'étaient roués sur la vitre du magasin des balais… le modèle était toujours l'éclair de feu, mais avec des améliorations… Hermione soupirait d'agacement alors que Ginny leur expliquait les changements sur le balai d'une voix connaisseuse…

Après les plaintes insistantes de la brune, ils reprirent leur marche… ils arrivèrent dans un endroit un peu plus isolé de tous ces magasins…

-c'est quoi ici? Demanda Ron suspicieux,

-ici ce sont les boîtes d'étudiants… Ron fronça les sourcils, Harry fit une grimace et Hermione eu l'air totalement désintéressée…

-tu es sensée étudier non? La médicomagie est difficile! La gronda son frère, elle se tourna vers lui ses yeux chocolats lançant des éclairs,

-j'étudie figure-toi! Ces boîtes nous servent aussi pour venir étudier en groupe! Les deux garçons eurent l'air rassurés, mais la rousse continua,

-puis quand les examens sont finis même maman est d'accord pour que je sorte un peu m'amuser…

-QUOI!? Cria son frère alors que Harry fronçait les sourcils en voyant les boîtes d'un mauvais œil…

-Ginny!! La jeune fille se retourna et son sourire revient,

-Karl! Comment ça va!? Elle s'avança vers une des boîtes où un garçon brun se tenait devant la porte… il alla à sa rencontre et la prit dans ses bras,

-j'ai su ce qui s'est passé chez toi! Neville nous a raconté! Tu vas bien? Ginny rit doucement en s'écartant de lui,

-ne t'inquiète pas… toujours vivante! Rigola-t-elle, le jeune homme sourit à son tour et la gronda gentiment,

-tu te fais désirer dis donc! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu!

Un peu plus loin, Ron regardait ce garçon qui avait l'air de si bien s'entendre avec sa sœur… il jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami et su que le petit monstre au creux de son estomac était de retour! Il sourit,

-je vais aller voir… Harry se tourna vers son meilleur ami avec un sourire de remerciement… lui il ne pouvait pas aller et franchement parlant, il préférait de loin qu'à ces occasions, ce soit Ron qu'y aille et non pas Hermione! Elle était bien trop… désinvolte à ce niveau là… d'ailleurs… en y réfléchissant, c'était bien sous son conseil que Ginny était sortie avec d'autre gars à Poudlard!

-pour… pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? Demanda sa meilleure amie avec crainte… Harry plissa encore plus les yeux, la faisant froncer les sourcils,

-arrête de me faire des gros yeux! Le gronda la brune en répondant à son regard…

-Harry, Hermione! La petite bataille silencieuse s'arrêta lorsque tous les deux se tournèrent vers la voix joyeuse de la rouquine… elle venait vers eux, suivie d'un Ron soupçonneux et d'un Karl tout sourire,

-je vous présente Karl un ami médicomage… il a les mêmes cours que moi! Elle se tourna alors vers le garçon et montra d'un geste le propriétaire de chaque nom,

-Karl, voici Hermione, ma meilleure amie et euh… Harry, le meilleur ami de mon frère… ils sont, comme mon frère, aurors…

Elle rougit légèrement et Harry fit la moue, mais se reprit vite en tendant sa main vers le sorcier qui la serra joyeusement,

-ravi de vous connaître!

-pareil pour nous… répondit-il avec un sourire qu'il espérait pas trop crispé! Et bien ça aurait vraiment était sa journée! Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard amusé alors qu'ils commençaient la conversation avec le jeune homme… bientôt d'autres amis à la rousse virent la saluer… c'était avec un pincement au cœur que Harry prit conscience qu'elle s'était vraiment faite une vie sans eux… sans lui… une main douce se glissa alors discrètement dans la sienne, le faisant sursauter… il se tourna vers Ginny, mais celle-ci parlait comme si de rien n'était avec le groupe… étant avec leurs capes, personne n'aurait pu s'en douter qu'à cet instant, au même temps qu'un sourire se dessinait sur leurs lèvres, il serrait avec tendresse cette petite main délicate…

Après une bonne demi heure de papotage, les quatre sorciers étaient rentrés au Terrier où comme d'habitude, un excellent dîner fut servit… Ron vérifia plusieurs fois son assiette avant de prendre une bouchée… tout en ordre! Bizarrement, pendant toute la soirée, les jumeaux se tinrent tranquilles et ne pipèrent mot… enfin, si on ne considérait pas le fait qu'ils se grattaient sans cesse en jetant des regard furieux à son meilleur ami qui leur souriait en retour… étrange tout ça… il regarda la table… sa famille (presque) au complet s'y trouvait… son père discutant avec Harry, Hermione avec Ginny, les jumeaux entre eux, Bill avec Fleur, et comme toujours, sa mère gabant tout ce petit monde… Harry se tourna vers lui, le trouvant trop silencieux… ils se sourirent… bien que mal commencée, cette journée avait finalement été très réussie…

OooOooO

_U__n jour… cela faisait un jour qu'il fixait ce corps… maintenant inerte, étendu sur le sol… la punition de Bellatrix Lestrange avait prit fin… lentement, dans un silence de mort, le cercle se dispersa… lui il ne pouvait pas lâcher des yeux cette silhouette… l'homme à ses côtés s'avança… du bout du pied il retourna le corps… un frisson le parcouru… ces yeux étaient blancs, la bouche à demi ouverte dans un dernier cri de douleur qui ne fut jamais poussé… se sentant nauséeux, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers ses appartements… il y a toujours des sacrifices… qui sont parfois nécessaires… _

_Tellement il avait eu hâte de partir de cet endroit qu'il ne vit pas cet homme s'agenouiller devant la jeune femme… _


	18. Chapter 18

_Avant que la question ne se pose: n'oubliez pas que le texte raconte parfois les sentiments ou ce que __croit voir le personnage devant ses yeux… c'est pourquoi il est important d'avoir en tête qu'ils peuvent aussi s'imaginer des choses… (si ça c'est pas un indice… looool)_

_Enfin, voilà le chapitre 1__8!! J'ai également traduit et posté un __**one-shot**__ que j'ai adoré : __**sous la fenêtre**__! Je vous conseille fortement d'aller dans mon profil et le lire, je vous assure que ça vaut la peine :D_

_Espérons __ça vous plaise,_

_Sans plus je vous dit : BONNE LECTURE!!_

_Shumeyo_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

_Bellatrix __Lestrange marchait d'un pas pressé dans l'obscurité des cachots du sous sol… un homme la suivait réglant ses pas aux siens…_

_-Bella… qu'est-ce que… _

_-tais-toi Rodolphus! _

_-m'enfin pourquoi te mettre dans cet état! La femme ne répondit pas et pressa encore plus le pas… au bout du couloir, elle tourna à gauche et se trouva devant une porte en bois… sortant sa baguette elle la fit tomber… son mari poussa un soupir et rentra après elle… il faillit lui rentrer dedans quand elle s'arrêta d'un seul coup… exaspéré par son comportement, il allait lui demander le pourquoi de cet arrêt mais elle éclata d'un rire froid et cynique… Rodolphus s'avança et fronça les sourcils… au milieu de la pièce gisait le corps d'une jeune fille, posé sur une table noire… il se tourna vers sa femme qui avait un sourire excité aux lèvres,_

_-tu la connais? Demanda-t-il,_

_-je viens de la tuer… répondit-elle en s'approchant aussi… elle regarda autour du corps… il n'y avait rien… cependant un sceau renversé, témoignait de l'hâte de s'échapper de celui qui avait amené le corps jusque là… _

_-tu crois que… commença l'homme,_

_-le traître… sourit Bellatrix, fixant le sceau…_

_-on a dû l'interrompre… le sourire de la femme s'accentua,_

_-il n'a eu que le temps de la poser… Rodolphus sourit à son tour… il y avait donc bien un traître… il regardait la fille décédée quand remarquant un détail, ses sourcils se froncèrent et il s'approcha de la femme étendue,_

_-quoi… qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda sa femme en le voyant pencher la tête jusqu'à son cœur… il lui fit signe de se taire et attendit quelques secondes… soudain il se redressa les yeux écarquillés… Bellatrix allait lui demander ce qu'il avait quand l'homme referma ses mains sur le cou fin,_

_-qu'est-ce que tu fais!?_

_-elle est encore vivante! Sourit-il refermant encore un peu ses doigts… la main de sa femme se posa sur son bras et il lâcha prise… ses yeux étaient presque sortis de son orbite, tellement elle riait sans pouvoir se contrôler la tête renversée en arrière… quand elle se fut calmée, elle caressa le visage pâle de la mourante,_

_-ainsi tu as tenu le coup… murmura-t-elle… _

_-tu… tu ne veux pas la tuer? Bellatrix se tourna vers lui,_

_-ce serait du gâchis… elle a été assez doué pour me survivre… puis… un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres,_

_-plusieurs l'ont attaquée… elle voudra se venger… Rodolphus sourit à son tour,_

_-ils devront faire le double d'efforts pour ne pas manquer à leur mission… elle hocha la tête en se tournant vers la jeune fille,_

_-oui… sinon… elle s'en chargera de leur faire payer… un léger rire la secoua et elle se tourna vers son mari,_

_-quiconque ne l'aura aidée… subira sa vengeance… Rodolphus sourit à son tour et lui présenta sa main… elle la prit et se blottit contre lui, il ricana en entourant sa taille de ses mains,_

_-tu es machiavélique… son sourire s'accentua,_

_-merci… il essaya de l'embrasser, mais avec un sourire elle se détacha de lui et agita sa baguette… un serpent noir apparut et s'enroula à sa jambe, elle lui présenta sa main tendue et le serpent y planta ses crocs… elle fixa les yeux du reptile avant qu'il disparaisse dans une fumée… Rodolphus prit appui contre la table où était le corps,_

_-tu as appelé qui? Elle lui sourit énigmatique et se tourna vers la porte… après quelques minutes, des pas désespérément lents s'entendirent… elle fronça les sourcils et sortit de la pièce,_

_-j'ai dit que c'était important! Cria-t-elle à l'arrivant… l'homme passa à côté d'elle sans un seul mot, _

_-tu veux quoi Bellatrix… j'étais occupé et si c'est pour passer tes nerfs, tu as à tes pieds tant ton mari comme des dizaines de mangemorts… Rodolphus fit un geste pour se lever, mais sa femme l'arrêta, elle souriait,_

_-dis-moi Severus… tu reconnais? Demanda-t-elle en montrant le corps… après un reniflement exaspéré, Severus Rogue s'approcha… il leva un sourcil et se tourna vers la femme qui le regardait les yeux avides,_

_-je connais… il ferma sa cape avec nonchalance en parlant,_

_-c'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé? La femme haussa le menton en souriant,_

_-je veux que tu la soignes… un __reniflement lui répondit alors que l'expert en potions se postait devant elle, la dominant de toute sa taille… Rodolphus sortit sa baguette, mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste de la main, fixant avec haine les prunelles noires comme des scarabées, encadrées par les cheveux gras de l'homme devant elle…_

_-qui penses tu être pour me donner des ordres? __Marmonna-t-il du bout des lèvres, avant de la dépasser, elle étouffa un cri de rage et le retint par la manche, _

_-attends! Tu dois bien avoir quelque chose!! __Il dégagea sa main avec brusquerie… après un dernier soupir, Rogue sortit de sa cape une petite fiole et la lui tendit, _

_-c'est la plus puissante que j'aie… elle doit tout avaler… disant cela, il fit demi tour et sortit en faisant voler sa cape…_

_Avec une grimace, Bellatrix s'approcha de la jeune fille, ouvrit sa bouche et versa le contenu… elle aurait pu jurer voir une légère fumée sortir de ces lèvres, comme si ce corps frêle s'enflammait de l'intérieur… Lestrange leva la petite fiole à ses yeux, méfiante… peut-être venait-elle de la tuer? Elle se tourna vers son époux et haussa les épaules… tous les deux sortirent… elle reviendrait demain voir si elle était morte ou non… _

_Ce qu'elle ne saurait jamais, c'est que cette potion avait déjà fait ses preuves… et ce, pas plus tard que le jour précédent… aidant une certaine famille en problèmes… _

OooOooO

-allez, dépêche!

-mais attends!!

-Hermione tu es lente! Nous devons arriver avant qu'ils partent au boulot! S'exclama la rouquine tirant de la main de sa meilleure amie, la brune soupira en la suivant,

-ce n'est pas comme si nous ne savions pas où ils travaillent! Ginny se stoppa et leva les yeux au ciel,

-ce n'est pas mes frères que nous cherchons Hermione! La brune haussa un sourcil,

-mais alors… Ginny poussa un soupir et recommença à la tirer,

-viens, on est presque arrivées! Les deux sorcières, marchèrent encore quelques rues dans le Chemin de Traverse… ils dépassèrent le magasin de Farces et Attrapes de ses frères et arrivèrent dans une petite maison de trois étages…

-dis Ginny, nous avons dépassé… mais la rousse lui fit des gros yeux et ouvrit la porte… Hermione mit une main sur sa bouche la suivant néanmoins à l'intérieur,

-Gin! Tu aurais pu toquer!

-pas besoin… marmonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le salon où des cris de douleur s'entendaient… Hermione regarda de tous les côtés, inquiète et la suivit,

-qu'est-ce que…

-ALICIA!!! NOM DE… TU LE FAIS EXPRÈS!!!! La brune sursauta et Ginny ricana en ouvrant la porte… couché sur le ventre de tout son long, torse nu, se trouvait Georges qui fixait d'un regard meurtrier la jeune fille assise près de lui, morte de rire…

-si tu veux tout savoir… oui… répondit celle-ci avec un sourire espiègle, mettant sur les piqûres un baume… le roux serra les dents,

-aieeeee!! Tu… tu vas voir… souffla-t-il le front ruisselant de sueur, alors qu'Alicia Spinnet riait de plus belle…

-bonjour frérot!! Salua Ginny, entrant dans la pièce… Georges se tourna vers elle avec un énorme sourire,

-ma médicomage préférée!!! La rouquine rigola doucement en sortant sa baguette… le jeune homme fit un regard triomphant à sa copine,

-vas-y ma chère et compétente sœur, montre à cette incapable comment soigner! Ricana-t-il, tirant la langue à la métisse… Alicia haussa un sourcil, se levant avec son baume de famille,

-ben l'incapable s'en va et sans te faire à manger! Crétin… dit-elle se dirigeant vers la sortie, bien sûr bientôt rattrapée par le sorcier qui sautilla jusqu'à elle,

-incapable!!? Qui a bien pu dire une telle ineptie!? Nooooon!! Tu as dû mal comprendre! Incroyable!! C'est ce que j'ai dit!! Une incroyable et magnifique femme!! Dit-il lui barrant la sortie avec un sourire coquin… la jeune femme secoua la tête, croisée des bras,

-tu sais ce qui est incroyable Weasley? Demanda-t-elle, il lui fit son plus beau sourire et secoua la tête… elle soupira et enfonça son doigt sur son torse,

-que j'arrive encore à te supporter! Il rigola en prenant sa main et y posa un baiser, la jeune fille essaya de ne pas sourire sans trop de succès… levant les yeux au plafond, elle le poussa pour sortir,

-tu veux quoi? Demanda-t-elle de la cuisine… Georges fit un clin d'œil à Hermione et sa sœur qui rigolaient de la scène,

-ce que tu voudras ma chère! Tes mains douces et délicates sont capables de…

-c'est bon Weasley! Le coupa la jeune femme, la voix amusée… Georges leur fit signe de l'attendre et courut jusqu'à la cuisine… Ginny et Hermione échangèrent un regard rieur,

-je ne savais pas qu'ils sortaient ensemble… dit la brune, la rouquine était déjà en train de sortir des plantes de son sac… elle portait encore sa tenue d'étudiante de médicomagie…

-oh!? Ils se sont pourtant mis ensemble bien avant Fred et Angelina!

-Johnson!? S'étonna la sorcière,

-ben oui… répondit la rousse en levant les épaules… à ce moment entra dans la pièce Georges avec un sourire satisfait,

-voilà!! Il s'assit devant elles les bras écartés sur le rebord du fauteuil, Ginny plissa les yeux, les mains sur les hanches,

-tu ne veux pas remettre ta robe!?

-tu ne vas pas me soigner!? Demanda-t-il les yeux humides… elle leva les yeux au plafond et lui fit signe de s'allonger… Hermione se mit à côté pour admirer la sorcière en plein travail… la jeune sœur leva sa baguette et formula des sortilèges, une lueur bleu pâle apparut sur le dos de son frère… elle lui tendit alors les feuilles qu'elle avait sorti de son sac,

-tiens… mâche ça… Georges les prit et les fourra aussitôt dans sa bouche,

-c'est quoi? Demanda Hermione intéressée,

-c'est pour qu'il ne sente rien quand je ferais… ça! Et ce disant, d'un geste ferme et rapide de la baguette, le poison des piqûres et morsures sortit de la peau et se ressembla dans un petit tas au dessus de la lueur bleu…

-impressionnant… s'exclama la brune, fixant le liquide noir qui flottait… Ginny lui fit un sourire… Georges avait légèrement retourné le visage et fixait le poison avec des yeux avides…

-dis Gin…

-n'y pense même pas Georges! Le coupa sa sœur en sortant une fiole de son sac et y mettant le liquide,

-mais c'est à moi!!! Elle lui donna une tape sur la tête en le grondant,

-reste allongé, je n'ai pas fini!

-aie! Georges se rallongea en maugréant,

-douceur qu'ils disent qu'ils leur inculquent!

-Georges je te laisse comme ça!

-non, non, c'est bon! Hermione rigola doucement alors que Ginny finissait de soigner son frère… il remit sa robe de sorcier et lui sourit,

-je ne t'ai même pas bien saluée Hermione…

-oh ne t'inquiète pas! répondit la brune en lui faisant signe d'oublier…

-vous veniez pour quelque chose en fait? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers sa sœur,

-c'est vrai! Attendez-moi je dois parler à Alicia! Et elle courut à la cuisine, Georges sourit et se tourna vers elle,

-selon ton regard, tu meurs d'envie de me poser des questions… rigola-t-il en fixant ses yeux… elle rougit et remit une mèche derrière son oreille,

-pas du tout… le rouquin ricana joyeusement,

-d'accord alors… dit-il en se levant,

-quoique!! Peut-être une ou deux!! S'écria-t-elle… il se rassit en essayant de ne pas trop rire,

-vas-y… hoqueta-t-il,

-euh… tu t'es fait piquer où?

-ben sur le dos, les bras…

-non! Je veux dire… comment… Georges fit la grimace en croisant le bras faussement fâché,

-ça, tu n'as qu'à demander à ton copain Potter! Elle rigola doucement… ainsi, c'est lui qui avait fait ça…

-et… tu vis ici avec Fred? Un sourire malicieux apparut sur les lèvres du roux,

-non… j'habite ici avec Alicia… Hermione écarquilla les yeux, surprise,

-vous… vous vous êtes séparés!!? Georges eut un sourire narquois, les yeux brillants,

-tu sais, il y a des choses qui doivent se faire séparément… je ne crois vraiment pas qu'Alicia ou Angelina seraient d'accord pour…

-c'est bon je veux pas le savoir!!! L'interrompit la brune, rouge écrevisse,

-pour cohabiter… finit-il, ricanant de plus belle… Hermione lui jeta son sac et Georges éclata de rire devant la tête qu'elle faisait…

-et Fred? Après que le roux ait pu reprendre sa respiration, il répondit,

-il vit avec Angelina… de l'autre côté de la rue… Hermione sourit… plusieurs choses avaient changé… tout le monde avait essayé de continuer leur vie, malgré la guerre qui les menaçait… tous… sauf… eux trois…

-ça a dû être triste… murmura-t-elle,

-ça fait seulement quelques mois… puis, nous ne venons que pendant les pauses et la nuit… la plupart du temps, nous sommes ensemble…

-dur de se séparer hein? Sourit-elle, il haussa les épaules,

-on ne s'est pas séparés… Alicia et Angelina sont meilleures amies, on est presque toujours ensemble… que ce soit pour le boulot ou simplement parce qu'on a envie…

-Georges!! Il leva les yeux vers sa sœur qui arrivait avec Alice, les deux la mine réjouie,

-oui? Demanda-t-il méfiant,

-nous t'enlevons Alicia! Il sourit amusé,

-tu ne dois pas être à Saint Mangouste, toi? Demanda-t-il à sa sœur, celle-ci haussa les épaules en faisant la grimace, pourquoi TOUS ces frères devaient savoir ce qu'elle faisait à chaque instant!!??

-j'ai encore une demi heure de pause… marmonna-t-elle, le jumeau hocha la tête,

-elle ira avec Hermione alors?

-oui… il sourit en regardant sa copine,

-ben d'accord… Alicia se pencha et embrassa le bout de son nez,

-tu es adorable quand tu le veux! Il se leva en riant,

-ça, ça veut dire que je vais rien bouffer n'est-ce pas? Elle lui fit son plus beau regard et hocha la tête, il sourit en prenant sa cape,

-bien, dans ce cas, je vais aller me faire nourrir par Angelina… Ginny prit aussi son sac,

-nous allons justement là bas en fait… il haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien… sa sœur et Hermione passèrent devant, alors qu'il discutait avec Alicia d'une possible vengeance contre un certain brun… ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'autre bout de la rue et s'arrêtèrent devant une autre maison, aussi de trois étages, Georges leur ouvrit la porte et les invita à entrer, juste quand un cri s'élevait dans la maison,

-NOOOOON!!! Le petit groupe pu voir passer Fred à toute vitesse, sans un regard vers eux et comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses, il monta les escaliers de quatre en quatre…

-REVIENS ICI!! Ah, mais tu es vraiment… ! S'exclama Angelina en arrivant essoufflée à l'entrée… elle avait les mains sur les hanches et regardait d'un sale œil les escaliers où le rouquin avait disparût…

-bonjour Angie! Salua Georges les yeux rieurs, Angelina se retourna et enfin remarqua ses invités… elle passa une main sur ses cheveux essayant de les remettre en place et sourit,

-tiens bonjour tout le monde! Entrez… elle soupira en fermant la porte,

-faites pas attention à l'autre abruti, j'ai essayé de le soigner… expliqua-t-elle, déclenchant le fou rire des présents…

-avec mon baume? Demanda Alicia en souriant,

-oui… soupira la sorcière,

-je vais le chercher! Se proposa Georges en montant les escaliers joyeusement… les filles restèrent silencieuses pour entendre l'échange… Georges toqua à la porte,

-noooon je ne veux pas!! Si tu ne m'aimes plus faut le dire d'autre façon!! Traîtresse! Sorcière!

Angelina leva les yeux au plafond, tandis que les autres trois essayaient d'étouffer leurs rires avec leurs mains,

-c'est moi!! Répondit Georges, et au son de sa voix, il devait sûrement être plié en quatre,

-mon frère!! Un bruit d'une porte qu'on œuvre, ainsi que des faux sanglots s'entendirent,

-Merlin… il est vraiment… marmonna Angelina en montant les escaliers, agacée…

-la monstreeeeeeee!! Cria Fred en la voyant, se mettant derrière son jumeau,

-Fred Weasley!! Cria Angelina, s'avançant menaçante,

-NON! Georges qui était tiraillé des deux côtés, se tourna vers son frère avec un sourire complice,

-eh Fred! Moi c'est Ginny qui m'a soigné! Fred le lâcha faussement outré,

-mais c'est injuste ça!! Elle est où la têtarde!? Demanda-t-il, prenant Angelina par les épaules et l'obligeant à descendre… il salua d'une révérence ses invités qui riaient du surnom employé,

-tu peux crever Fred! Je te soigne plus!! Grogna la rousse en détournant le visage… son frère poussa Alicia pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle,

-mais ma chère sœur tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça!!?

-je peux et je le fais! Répondit la rouquine toujours sans le regarder… Fred fit la grimace et échangea un regard avec son frère, qui sourit en transplanant sans rien dire…

-dis donc soeurette… reprit Fred avec un sourire angélique,

-grmph! Grogna la jeune fille, détournant toujours le visage,

-tu te rappelles toutes les fois qu'on t'a donné de trucs gratuits dans notre magasin!? Ginny continua à faire la sourde oreille,

-et Arnold alors!?

-tu as encore ton Boursouflet!? S'étonna Hermione,

-oui, mais je l'ai payé!

-voilà pour y remédier!! Dit joyeusement Fred, voyant revenir son frère avec une boule de poils dans les mains… la rouquine se mordit les lèvres en voyant la petite créature aux grands yeux qui la fixait amoureusement… elle essaya de détourner le regard, mais inexorablement ses yeux chocolats revenaient vers lui… avec un soupir, elle le prit dans ses mains, le frottant doucement contre sa joue,

-bon allez allonge-toi Fred…

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard vainqueur…

OooOooO

-tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi on est là? Demanda Ron d'une voix exaspérée, soupirant pour l'énième fois de la journée, Harry, assis à côté de lui sourit sans quitter son livre des yeux,

-parce qu'Hermione est persuasive? Un grognement lui répondit le faisant rire doucement, Ron soupira encore, se redressa sur sa chaise et reprit sa plume…

-je pensais vraiment que ces mauvais manies disparaîtraient après Poudlard… bouda-t-il encore en prenant quelques notes du livre ouvert devant lui… son ami sourit,

-on ne changera jamais Hermione…

-d'accord! Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'on étudie _maintenant_!? Se plaint encore le rouquin en agitant sa baguette pour que sa tasse se remplisse,

-parce que l'examen est dans trois jours peut-être? Demanda ironiquement le brun, lui enlevant sa tasse des mains pour boire,

-eeeh… Harry dédoubla la tasse et lui en tendit une, Ron bu une longue gorgée avant de reprendre,

-déjà ma mère nous commande toute la journée, pour remettre sur pied le Terrier! Faut encore que le soir, Mione nous oblige à étudier! On est vraiment traités pires que des elfes de maison!

-qu'elle t'entende pas dire ça… sourit le brun, recommençant ses notes, Ron renifla et passa la feuille, il regarda l'horloge de la cuisine et sourit malicieusement,

-ben on la verra ici demain, totalement paniquée…

-et maugréant qu'on fait trop de bruit quand on respire… compléta son ami… ils échangèrent un regard amusé et reprirent leur lecture…

-je déteste vraiment potions… marmonnait Ron de temps en temps… au bout de quelques minutes de silence, le Survivant posa son livre et leva les yeux vers son ami,

-dis Ron…

-mm?

-tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre? Demanda-t-il captant toute son attention,

-quoi ça?

-ben… qu'Hermione ne soit pas en train d'étudier avec nous… murmura-t-il… le roux se gratta le menton en regardant encore l'horloge,

-maintenant que tu le dis… c'est vrai qu'elle agit bizarrement… Harry s'agita sur sa chaise en fronçant les sourcils,

-c'est à chaque fois que l'on parle de l'examen, tu as remarqué!?

-oui… ils se regardèrent sans comprendre,

-tu crois qu'elle nous cache quelque chose? Souffla le roux, inquiet,

-oui… et crois-moi, si elle le cache c'est qu'on va pas aimer l'entendre… répondit Harry baissant ses yeux vers son livre ouvert…

-ou peut-être elle a tout simplement peur de rater! Tu la connais, elle est si maniaque! Essaya de rigoler Ron…

-ça doit être ça… sourit aussi Harry en haussant les épaules… tous les deux essayant de ne pas trop y prêter attention… c'est à ce moment là que le bruit de la serrure s'entendit… sans plus attendre, ils se levèrent d'un bond pour aller saluer leur amie…

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, ce fut bien Hermione qui apparut, mais pas toute seule… Ron et Harry n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaître leurs anciennes coéquipières de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor!

-Harry! Ron! Qu'est-ce que vous avez grandit!! S'exclama leur ex-capitaine en les serrant dans ses bras, suivie de l'autre poursuiveuse,

-nous ne savions pas que vous habitiez ensemble! Dit-elle, faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione qui souriait ravie…

-je vais faire du thé! Dit-elle, se dirigeant vers la cuisine…

-j'ai déjà fait du chocolat si tu en veux… lui dit Ron en allant avec elle… Harry échangea un regard malicieux avec les deux autres filles et leur fit signe de le suivre au salon…

-t'étais où? Demanda le rouquin, appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte, Hermione versait la boisson dans différentes tasses,

- Ginny m'a envoyé Coq, me fixant rendez-vous au Chemin de Traverse… elle sourit en voyant les livres et notes sur la table,

-vous avez avancé?

-plus que toi… elle rougit légèrement et se retourna pour prendre un plateau…

-ah ben euh… j'ai meilleure mémoire que vous… Ron haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien… la jeune sorcière se retourna souriante, le plateau aux mains,

-allez on y va!

Il ne bougea pas d'une puce, la fixant du regard… essayant de toujours sourire, bien que ses joues rougissaient un peu plus, elle marcha jusqu'à lui… une fois devant lui, il croisa les bras et plissa les yeux,

-Mione… elle frissonna en sentant son regard perçant et se dépêcha de regarder le sol,

-tu ne nous caches rien, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il essayant de rencontrer ses yeux à nouveau,

-euh… non… bien sûr que… non… il leva un sourcil, prêt à lui dire qu'il n'en croyait mot quand Harry apparut derrière eux,

-eh!! Vous venez!?

Hermione en profita pour partir presque en courant…

-il s'est passé quelque chose? Tu t'es déclaré!? Demanda le brun, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres… Ron rougit… il avait totalement oublié sa promesse!! C'était ce soir la fête!!

Voyant son visage catastrophé, son ami soupira…

-vieux… on en a déjà parlé… commença-t-il,

-je… ne… peux…

-je ne veux RIEN entendre! Je vais prendre ma douche, tu vas parler gentiment avec elle pendant ce temps et quand je sortirai, tu seras calmé… et si ce n'est pas le cas, tu prendras ta douche à ton tour et ce sera le cas… s'exclama son ami, commençant à s'agacer,

-mais… Harry ne lui laissa pas finir et partit à la salle de bains,

-au revoir!

Ron marmonna en maudissant ce _merveilleux _ami qu'il avait… passant pour la cinquième fois sa main sur ses cheveux, il respira un bon coup et se dirigea au salon… ils parlèrent pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes, des amis qu'ils allaient revoir, des anecdotes à raconter, des couples qui s'étaient forcément créés, de l'avenir qu'ils avaient emprunt… peu à peu, le malaise et l'appréhension qui avaient élu domicile au creux de son estomac, fit place à ces retrouvailles… Harry sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore mouillés et sourit en voyant son ami, un peu plus relaxé,

-tu t'es décidé? Tu vas prendre ta douche? Demanda-t-il les yeux plein de sous-entendus… le rouquin sourit,

-…oui…

Les filles les regardèrent sans comprendre en quoi prendre une douche devait prendre si mûre réflexion, mais se turent devant les yeux rieurs des deux garçons,

-vous parlez de quoi? De la fête? Changea de thème Harry, s'asseyant près d'Hermione,

-oui!! Il faut absolument que ce retour soit marquant! Répondit Angelina,

-d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que Ginny a fait appel à nous! Approuva Alicia… Harry leva discrètement les yeux vers elle et Ron demanda à sa place,

-elle va venir? La métisse, n'ayant rien remarqué, regarda sa montre,

-oui, quand elle finira sa journée… ce qui veut dire… à ce précis moments, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et tous sourirent,

-maintenant… compléta Angelina en riant… ce fut Hermione qui allait ouvrir… un petit cri joyeux s'entendit, avant que la rouquine débarque dans le salon, dans ces mains, un paquet et des petits sacs,

-bonsoir!!! Alors vous êtes prêtes!? Elle regarda tous les présents et fit la moue,

-quoi!? Pas encore!!? C'est dans deux heures enfin! Les gronda-t-elle, déposant ses paquets sur la petite table,

-oh c'est bon! Tes chers frères n'ont pas trouvé nécessaire de nous mettre au courant, donc on a dû aller chercher quoi mettre en tout hâte… grogna Angelina les yeux lançant des éclairs… quelqu'un dormirait sûrement pas dans un lit cette nuit là! Harry essaya d'ouvrir le paquet de la rousse et se reçut une tape sur la main,

-aie! Mais je voulais simplement savoir ce que c'est… dit-il se massant la main frappée avec un visage boudeur,

-tu le sauras plus tard! Sourit la rousse,

-et pourquoi la maison est devenu l'antre de femmes? Demanda Ron avec une grimace en les voyant papoter joyeusement, Hermione lui lança un regard meurtrier… pour une fois qu'elle n'était pas la seule fille!

-tu ne devais pas aller te doucher? Marmonna-t-elle en plissant les yeux, le faisant sourire,

-veux savoir…

-parce qu'elles vont nous aider à nous arranger… le rouquin échangea un regard avec Harry et dit en riant:

-ah ça oui! Vous aurez besoin d'aide!

-RON VA TE DOUCHER!

OooOooO

-et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda le brun en regardant méfiant le liquide visqueux qu'Angelina venait de prendre pour mettre dans les cheveux d'Hermione,

-c'est une lotion pour lisser les cheveux… expliqua la métisse en soupirant calmement, l'ex-attrapeur la soûlait avec ces questions…

-alors tu vas faire comme en quatrième année? Demanda encore le sorcier en se rasseyant sur le lit de la brune,

-oui… sinon je n'arrive pas à en faire quelque chose… répondit Hermione, toujours assise devant son miroir…

-oh…

Ginny, qui sortait tout son équipage pour maquiller, sourit en levant les yeux au plafond… Hermione avait aussi froncé les sourcils en entendant le ton avec lequel il avait dit ce « oh »… alors qu'Angelina prenait un peu de ces cheveux et s'apprêtait à y poser la lotion elle se retourna énervée vers son meilleur ami qui sourit coquin en voyant sa réaction,

-Potter! Ça c'est un coup bas!

-moi!!?? S'exclama le jeune homme d'un air faussement blessé, Ginny sourit et Hermione s'en empêcha à grands efforts…

-Harry, tu as intérêt à me dire ce que veut dire ce « oh »… son ami sourit en se laissant tomber sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière la nuque et regardant le plafond,

-c'est vrai qu'avec les cheveux lisses, tu es très belle… il laissa passer un silence et Hermione lui jeta sa chaussure impatiente,

-mais!? Harry rigolait doucement les yeux fermés et finalement répondit,

-mais Ron aime tes cheveux indomptables… toutes les filles échangèrent un regard narquois alors qu'Hermione se retournait vers son miroir pour cacher ses joues rougies…

-tu… tu es sûr? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment faisant rire les trois filles… Harry sourit, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte… la sorcière le regarda sans comprendre, mais il la rassura d'un sourire… sortant la tête, il cria sans que personne ne puisse rien faire,

-RON!! EST-CE QUE TU AIMES LES… !!?? Quatre bras le tirèrent vers l'arrière, alors que les mains de son amie l'étouffaient presque à presser sa bouche,

-espèce de sombre crétin!! S'offusqua Hermione alors que Ginny riait allégrement, la seule à ne pas avoir bougé un doigt dans tout ce spectacle,

-ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, mon frère prend encore sa douche… dit-elle malicieusement, souriant au brun qui ricanait joyeusement au sol… Hermione lui fit un regard meurtrier et lui écrasa le pied avec force avant d'aller se rasseoir,

-aie!! Harry se mit débout et alla se coucher sur le lit en boitant…

Les dix minutes suivantes, furent un total martyr pour les jeunes femmes, vu que le garçon, curieux de nature, fouillait chaque vêtements, lotion, crème, artefacts pour les cheveux, et autres… les faisant pousser des longues plaintes étouffées… après qu'ils l'engueulent et le somment de rester à sa place en le menaçant des morts les plus horribles l'une plus que les autres, il restait tranquille, sagement assis avec ce sourire d'ange dont il avait le secret… bien sûr, cela ne durait que cinq minutes et il se remettait joyeusement à fouiller…

-et à quoi ça sert ce truc? Demanda un Harry innocent en montrant un corset… Ginny le lui enleva vivement des mains et le frappa avec sur la tête,

-arrête de toucher tout ce que tu vois!! Rugit la rouquine,

-aie… d'accord… il lui fit un grand sourire et maugréant la jeune fille se retourna exaspérée…

-m'énerve, m'énerve!!

Harry joua un moment avec les draps avant que ces yeux soient attirés par la toilette de son amie… il se leva discrètement et alla voir…

Ginny qui maquillait légèrement ses paupières fronça les sourcils en n'entendant pas la voix du brun… elle se retourna et fit signe aux autres,

-dites… il est où Ha… mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir que la tête du supposé disparût apparaissait par l'encadrement de la porte…

-dis Hermione! Ça sert à quoi ça!? Demanda-t-il, montrant une boîte de serviettes… il ne comprit jamais ce qui lui arriva quand, à l'unisson, les quatre sorcières crièrent en le jetant dehors:

-HARRY DÉGAGE!!!

OooOooO

Harry finit par atterrir dans la chambre de son meilleur ami… il le regardait tourner comme un lion en cage dans le pièce, alors que lui il chantonnait tranquillement assis sur son lit… Ron se tourna vers lui, avec un visage mortifié,

-Harry! Je vais peut-être briser notre amitié! Le brun poussa un long soupir, roula des yeux et se levant, marcha jusqu'à être devant lui, les bras croisés et une lueur d'agacement dans ses yeux verts…

-Ron ne recommence pas! Tu es un Gryffondor bon sang! Le rouquin regarda de tous les côtés comme cherchant une excuse valable, puis baissa la tête en soupirant de plus belle,

-mais… peut-être ce n'est pas de… l'amour?

-Ron je te frappe!! Cria le Survivant en levant son poing, ses yeux lançant des éclairs… le roux recula en mettant ses deux mains devant pour l'apaiser…

-mais peut-être à vouloir bouger les choses, je la perds!?

-Ron… le Survivant semble se calmer et soupira, posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami… le rouquin secoua la tête, totalement démoralisé,

-s'il te plaît Harry… laisse tomber… la prise se resserra et il leva les yeux pour voir Harry l'assassiner du regard,

-ah non vieux! JE ne laisse pas tomber et si je ne le fais pas, toi non plus!

-mais… Harry l'agrippa du col et rapprocha son visage au sien, marmonnant entre ses dents,

-répète encore un « mais » et je te fais manger ta baguette!! Il le lâcha et leva les bras exaspéré,

-bon sang Ron tu affrontes des mangemorts presque tous les jours, t'as frôlé la mort plus d'une fois! Ce ne sont quand même pas deux mots qui vont avoir raison de toi!! Le rouquin se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant,

-non, t'as raison… Harry sourit rassuré en hochant la tête,

-voilà… Ron le regarda et dit d'une petite voix,

-mais… à une vitesse incroyable, Harry avait déjà prit sa baguette et ouvrait la bouche de son ami avec la ferme intention qu'il l'avale,

-argh, aaaaargh d'accord!! D'accord je vais le faire!! Cria le roux en poussant son ami qui eu un rugissement en passant ses mains sur son visage pour se calmer… il arrêta de lui tourner le dos, quand il l'entendit rigoler doucement… il se tourna et sourit en croisant les bras,

-tu es impossible… son ami, se massait la gorge, les yeux rieurs et répondit en riant,

-il paraît… ils échangèrent un regard amusé et Ron posa sa baguette sur sa table de chevet, il tapa sur ses mains et se leva en s'étirant,

-bon… et je mets quoi? Harry se rappelant sa petite visite aux filles qui n'arrêtaient pas de marmonner cette phrase, les yeux presque en larmes, éclata de rire,

-rigole pas, aide-moi! Rougit le roux en ouvrant son armoire,

-tu ne l'as pas vu avec cette robe! Je ne veux pas lui faire honte! Elle était… sublime… finit-il les yeux rêveurs et un doux sourire aux lèvres… les rires encore plus insistants de son faux meilleur ami, le retournèrent à terre…

-imbécile! Grogna-t-il les oreilles rouges… Harry s'approcha de lui et lui donna une tape sur le dos, avant de se mettre à chercher aussi,

-pardon, pardon… c'est seulement que… je suis content pour vous deux… Ron sourit,

-rien n'est encore joué Potter…

-on verra … dit sagement son ami en lui tendant une robe de sorcier bleue, le rouquin la prit et la mit sur lui pour qu'il voit comment ça lui allait… son ami secoua la tête, et remit le vêtement en place… ils sortirent ainsi quelques costumes, la recherche pointée entre blagues et railleries entre eux… finalement, Harry le traîna jusqu'à sa chambre et ouvrit son armoire,

-Ron… pourquoi tu n'as jamais essayé les habits moldus dis-moi!?

-parce que je suis sorcier… répondit ironiquement son ami en souriant, le brun leva les yeux au plafond en lui passant un costard noir…

-sans vouloir te vexer Harry… j'ai plus de carrure que toi… dit Ron amusé en lui rendant le vêtement… le Survivant plissa les yeux et le lui remit dans les mains, avant de sortir sa baguette,

-je le sais Ron, merci… maugréa-t-il…

-ceci est un vêtement moldu fait avec du tissu sorcier… expliqua-t-il en l'agrandissant à sa taille,

-oh… s'exclama le roux, passant en inspection le sac et le pantalon,

-et je mets quoi au dessous? Harry fit la grimace en réfléchissant,

-c'est quelle couleur la robe d'Hermione?

-euh… beige… répondit le rouquin, le même sourire idiot qu'il avait quand il se rappelait, apparaissant de nouveau sur ses lèvres…

-tiens… essaye ça… lui dit-il lui passant un col roulé beige,

-ce truc!!? Grimaça Ron en éloignant le vêtement de lui,

-Ron! Je ne t'aide plus! Le menaça son ami en le lui jetant à nouveau… le jeune Weasley soupira,

-c'est bon… mais j'aime pas! Précisa-t-il, Harry sourit amusé,

-tu préfères une chemise?

-euh…

-alors tu te tais et tu le mets…

Ron se changea, tandis qu'Harry continuait ses recherches pour maintenant s'habiller lui… son ami revient, légèrement mal à l'aise avec ces vêtements là… il se posta devant le brun et l'interrogea avec les yeux,

-t'attends pas à que je te dise que t'es beau vieux… ricana le Survivant, le faisant rire à son tour…

-et toi? Comment tu vas faire? Demanda le roux, s'asseyant sur le lit… Harry lui montra le pantalon aussi noir qu'il avait mis et la chemise aux lignes verticales, noires et blanches sur son lit,

-je vais mettre ça et ça… Ron sourit,

-non… je ne parlais pas de vêtements… l'Élu leva un sourcil, surpris,

-de quoi alors? Le roux croisa ses bras faussement vexé,

-tu essayes de le cacher? Je sais que tu t'es remis avec ma sœur… un voile passa sur les yeux émeraude et il s'obligea à sourire,

-tu te trompes… Gin et moi ne sommes plus ensemble depuis Poudlard…

-oh… Harry lui sourit, lui faisant savoir qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et mit la chemise en soie… voyant qu'il s'en voulait encore, il le poussa vers le miroir de la chambre en lui mettant un peigne dans la main,

-allez! Le fiancé doit finir de se préparer! Ron rougit en ébouriffant ses cheveux, laissant le peigne de côté,

-mais je ne vais pas à un mariage!

-ce n'est qu'une question de temps, crois-moi… marmonna Harry en souriant,

-quoi? Demanda son meilleur ami, se tournant vers lui… le sourire de l'Élu s'élargit et lui faisant signe de le suivre, répondit,

-rien, rien…

Tous les deux sortirent de sa chambre et allèrent au salon où un feu chauffait agréablement la pièce… suivit, bien évidement, une attente de plus d'une demi heure… tous les deux étaient même à leur troisième partie d échecs, quand la porte de la chambre d'Hermione s'ouvrit enfin… Ron qui était aux aguets se retourna vivement…

-ben Ron… pourquoi tu l'as mise là? Je vais la manger… commenta Harry sans comprendre le jeu peu habituel de son ami… il leva alors les yeux et sourit en voyant la tête d'ahuri du roux… il se leva au même temps que lui et se mit à ses côtés en chuchotant,

-ferme la bouche! Ron secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et lui donna un coup de coude en rigolant nerveusement…

Hermione, les joues rougies, s'avança jusqu'à eux avec un petit sourire gêné… bien que Ron l'avait déjà vue une fois avec cet habit, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette délicieuse femme… sa robe lui allait tout simplement à ravir… elle avait un cou avec plis, grands et ouverts, donnant ainsi une coupe en V… la finition du vêtement était jusqu'à mi-genou et s'élargissait au bout, en coupe… serrée au dessous de la poitrine, la robe était couleur beige avec des grands points marrons clairs qui la parsemaient… quelques broderies représentant des jasmins simples sur les manches longues et la partie basse de la robe, le tout accompagné de bottes beiges qui arrivaient au dessous du genou et d'un foulard marron claire, assortie aux broderies et aux points de la robe… elle était tout simplement sublime… il lui prit la main avec un sourire coquin et lentement la leva au dessus de sa tête pour la faire tourner sur elle-même… la brune rigola doucement en comprenant son intention… oui… elle était parfaite…

Un petit raclement de gorge, fit que tous les deux se décalent et laissent passer Ginny, suivie d'Angelina et Alicia qui échangèrent un regard amusé en voyant l'admiration toute dévouée du rouquin… elles se tournèrent alors vers leur ancien coéquipier de Quidditch… celui-ci s'était aussi approché de la rouquine et la détaillait avec une lueur de désir dans ses pupilles émeraudes… la robe de Ginny, était composée de deux parties… la robe en soi et le manteau qui allait avec… la robe au dessous était d'un vert très pâle et doux qui ressemblait élégamment à une longue chemise aux manches longues, si ce n'était qu'elle était serrée à la taille et les plis du cou étaient aussi longs que ceux d'Hermione… les boutons de la « chemise » arrivaient jusqu'à mi-cuisse, mais elle descendait jusqu'au dessus des genoux, laissant ainsi une partie ouverte… au dessus la complémentation de la robe, ou le manteau, il ne savait pas trop en réalité, était d'un vert obscur et sans boutons… elle semblait ouverte si ce n'était par la ceinture qui serrait également sa fine taille, la faisant ainsi voler à chaque mouvement de la rouquine… par les manches du manteau, sortaient les manches de la « chemise », qui étaient larges donnant ainsi l'impression que ses mains étaient encore plus délicates que dans la réalité… elle avait des bas et ses bottes, de la même couleur que son manteau, n'arrivaient qu'au dessus des mollets… elle avait ramassé ses cheveux roux dans un nœud ressemblant à une fleur, tenu par un ruban de la même couleur… Ginny sourit en voyant son expression extasiée et se félicita d'avoir mis de l'argent de côté à chacun de ses anniversaires! Elle s'approcha de lui et sourit malicieusement,

-une mouche va entrer Potter… l'avertit-elle… Harry la regarda tout d'abord surpris, avant d'éclater de rire en lui faisant un clin d'œil,

-et ben, heureusement que nous on a nos hommes pour nous regarder, sinon je serais vraiment vexée!! S'exclama Angelina faussement agacée… les deux sorciers se tournèrent vers elles en rougissant,

-oh! Excusez-nous! Vous êtes…

-très belles! Compléta Harry qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à regarder la rouquine du coin de l'œil… Alicia sourit en voyant leurs sourires béats et cette attirance qui les faisait ne pas savoir détourner les yeux des jeunes sorcières…

-c'est bon, c'est bon! Dit-elle,

-il vaudrait mieux y aller… ce serait dommage que les trois fêtés arrivent en retard!

Le petit groupe hocha la tête et prirent leurs manteaux pour sortir… se sentant de trop, les deux ex-poursuiveuses, transplanèrent avec un petit signe dans un « crac » sonore…

Voulant à tout prix que son ami n'oublie sa promesse, Harry prit de la taille la rousse et transplana en lui faisant un clin d'œil… Ron le maudit intérieurement… plus discret tu meurs! Il se tourna vers la jeune brune qui souriait, les joues rougies par le froid,

-nous y allons? Demanda-t-elle… par Merlin… elle était vraiment belle… il sourit et sans un mot, s'approcha d'elle… elle retient son souffle, les yeux grands ouverts et noyés dans l'océan bleu des siens… ils se tenaient maintenant l'un en face de l'autre, se touchant sans pour autant se serrer dans leurs bras… un petit flocon de neige tomba sur les cheveux bouclés… tous les deux levèrent la tête et virent la neige commencer à tomber doucement… ils sourirent à la nuit et lentement baissèrent leurs yeux pour se regarder à nouveau… Ron caressa tendrement quelques boucles pour y enlever la neige qui s'était posée… il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur son front, avant de le remplacer par son front à lui… leurs yeux à quelques centimètres,

-tu es très belle… murmura-t-il… les yeux noisettes brillèrent au même temps qu'un sourire naissait sur les lèvres fines… un flocon tomba sur le nez du rouquin… elle ri doucement, le joues rougies… de ses doigts doux, elle l'enleva… se mettant sur les pointes des pieds, elle embrassa aussi son front, gardant un peu plus ses lèvres sur la peau blanche…

-tu es très beau aussi… murmura-t-elle finalement, elle nicha sa tête contre son épaule et les bras de son ami entourèrent sa taille,

-merci… sourit-il, fermant aussi les yeux, savourant cette chaleur contre lui… la fête avait été totalement oubliée… encore sur les pointes des pieds, la jeune fille chancela et le rouquin resserra sa prise en rigolant doucement,

-tu es trop grand… bouda-t-elle, les yeux encore fermés, il sourit en passant une main sur ses jambes et la levant dans ces bras comme si c'était une plume,

-kya!! Cria Hermione s'accrochant à son cou alors qu'il riait en tournant avec elle… au bout de quelques secondes, c'était elle qui riait le plus, étirant ses mains vers le ciel, le regard fixé sur les flocons qui tombaient sur eux… à force de trop tourner, Ron perdit l'équilibre et tous les deux tombèrent en riant encore plus fort… elle se releva, les yeux brillants et se retrouva nez à nez avec le visage de Ron… celui-ci ne l'avait pas lâché dans la chute et se trouvait par conséquent sur elle, elle remarqua que pour ne pas l'écraser, il s'appuyait sur ses mains, mais à aucun moment, il n'écarta son visage… les sourires s'évanouirent et les prunelles s'assombrirent… c'était le moment, il le savait! Mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche… il était hypnotisé par ces yeux chocolat… lentement il approcha son visage… à ses oreilles n'arrivaient que les battements affolés de son cœur, il n'entendait rien… il ne voyait rien… elle… c'était sa seule référence, son unique salut… ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa joue et Hermione ferma les yeux laissant échapper un soupir… doucement, il caressa avec son souffle, le visage de la jeune femme… celle-ci avait depuis longtemps, perdu toute notion et caressait ses épaules les yeux fermés… sa tête tournait… les lèvres du roux se posèrent un peu plus bas… elle avait l'impression d'étouffer… chaque fois que ses lèvres la touchaient, il lui semblait que sa peu s'enflammait… ses mains montèrent à ses cheveux roux, et elle les fit glisser entre ses doigts, un frisson parcourut le corps de son ami… soudain un courant électrique traversa son corps quand sur ses lèvres elle sentit son souffle chaud et suave… si elle bougeait, enfin elle pourrait les goûter… mais peut-être parce qu'ils en avaient justement tellement envie, ils prenaient tout leur temps… se touchant avec leurs nez, se caressant avec leurs souffles… les lèvres de son ami se posèrent sur la commissure des siennes, la faisant frémir de tout son corps… c'était une douce torture… ses lèvres tremblèrent et à son plus grand regret, il s'écarta d'elle…

-tu as froid? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure rauque… encore incapable de parler, elle acquiesça doucement… il se leva sans la quitter des yeux, l'aidant à se relever au même moment… à peine débout, il serra son visage contre son cœur et murmura à son oreille,

-Mione… il faut qu'on parle… elle ferma les yeux, serrant ses bras pour ne pas chanceler sous cette voix envoûtante,

-d'accord… souffla-t-elle, encore contre lui… son menton contre ses cheveux, il les fit transplaner à quelques mètres du Terrier… s'écartant d'elle, il lui tendit sa main avec un sourire si tendre qu'elle rougit,

-allons-y… murmura-t-il… un sourire se dessina aussi sur son visage,

-oui… souffla-t-elle, acceptant la main qu'il lui tendait… un sourire aux lèvres, ils se dirigèrent au Terrier…


	19. Chapter 19

_Je suis heureuse! Trèeees heureuse pour le nombre des reviews__, c'est donc avec beaucoup d'appréhension que je poste aujourd'hui… :S _

_Ça a été un chapitre particulièrement difficile à faire mais l'idée était prévue depuis le deuxième chapitre, donc pour vous dire que ce n'est pas une improvisation…_

_A partir de maintenant les choses vont s'accélérer et plusieurs énigmes seront dévoilées…_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Rép**__**onse aux reviews anonymes:D (Jusqu'à maintenant j'avais oublié de les accepter… pardon ToT)**_

_**Mirandae: **__non je t'assure je ne veux aucunement te faire avoir une crise cardiaque :P! Qui m'encouragerai alors!!?? Loool!! Par contre, pour ce qui est d'être sadique… je l'avoue… loool!! T'inquiète pas encore pour la fin, tu verras bien :) Merci de me lire encore malgré mon sadisme et mes fins qui te font tourner de l'œil! Lol! bisous!_

_**Myron: **__je sais que c toi alors j'utilise ton surnom (que j'ai imposé), loool :D! Répondant à tes questions: leur forme animagus? Tu le sauras… tatatammm… à la pleine lune! (loool!!! XD) La promesse de Ron: la réponse dans ce chapitre! Les parents de Mione: aussi dans ce chapitre! Concernant mes examens j'ai la joie de te dire que j'ai tout réussit:D merci encore de ton soutien et encouragement! Bisous ma belle!_

_**Bacejo: **__tout d'abord merci de me lire, ça me fait très plaisir que mon histoire te plaise! Deuxièmement, faut quand même éclaircir quelques trucs hein :D!! lool! Cette histoire n'est pas une traduction, elle est à moi… seulement ma langue maternelle est l'espagnol et parfois je forme des phrases dans ma tête que je traduis littéralement… de là, mes fautes « énormes » et mes phrases incompréhensibles :( je fais quand même d'efforts et j'espère que tu ne trouves plus autant de fautes dans les chapitres suivants! Merci de me les dire en tout cas :D!!_

_**Milyze: **__merci de dédier autant de temps à mon histoire :D ça fait plaisir! Je suis désolée par la longueur des chapitres mais j'arrive jamais à m'arrêter… buu… loool!! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas! merci encore!_

_**Ritsuka: **__looool!!__Bon d'accord je ne touche pas à la longueur des chaps, lol! La suite ben normalement c à chaque semaine, mais j'étais en exams… pardon :(! En tout cas, merci pour ton review, ça fait plaisir!_

_**MAG: **__my God que c'est gentil je vais rougir!! Merci, merci, merci!! C vrmt adorable de ta part ToT! J'avoue que pour les couples, j'aime en faire le tour, lool! Surtout GH et HrR! Pardon d'avoir autant tardé, mais me voilà!! Lool! Merci encore, ta review me va droit dans le cœur! Merci!_

_**Lucile: **__aie, aie, aie… :S j'espère ne pas être à l'origine d'une catastrophe, lool! Là la voilà la suite!! Ne meurs pas!! revieeeeeeeeens!! Lool!! Pst! Si t'es encore vivante, ou même si t'es de l'autre côté, faut que je te dise: merci pour ton review:D_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_En réalité, j'espère que malgré tout ce que vous lirez, vous apprécierez à sa juste valeur le temps que j'ai prit pour faire ce chap et euh… comment dire… :S… ben lisez en fait… :P_

_N'oubliez pas tout de même: je vous aime !! Looool :D_

_Bisous_

_Shumeyo_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ron et Hermione parcoururent quelques mètres en direction de la maison Weasley, Harry les attendait avec un sourire goguenard, adossé contre un arbre…

-elle est où ma sœur? Demanda Ron remarquant qu'elle n'était pas à ses côtés… le brun haussa les épaules,

-elle a dit que c'était nous trois les fêtés et qu'on devait donc entrer ensemble… son sourire coquin se redessina sur ses lèvres,

-pourquoi vous avez tardé autant? Vous faisiez quoi? Hermione rougit et Ron le poussa sur le dos en grommelant,

-on a pas tardé c'est toi qui est impatient! Allez avance!

Harry se moqua d'eux, ricanant joyeusement ou simplement leur lançant des regards pas très discrets… pour la joie des deux autres, ils arrivèrent devant la porte… ils échangèrent un regard… pour une raison qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, ils se sentaient nerveux… Harry poussa la porte… aussitôt le silence se fit dans la pièce… ils avaient cru à une petite fête entre amis proches… là c'était toute leur génération qui était présente!

-euh… bonsoir… dit-il timidement laissant entrer ses deux amis qui regardèrent la foule avec le même air ahuri et interdit…

Un petit rire, suivit de deux autres et déclenchant finalement le rire général, s'éleva…

-comment ça « bonsoir »!? Deux garçons apparurent devant eux, la mine réjouie,

-Seamus! Dean! S'exclama Ron en leur donnant l'accolade, juste après Harry… tous les deux étaient rassurés de voir que leurs anciens compagnons de dortoir leur parlaient encore… faut dire que leur 5ème et 6ème année n'avaient pas été les meilleures pour leur amitié… surtout entre Harry et Dean… justement le jeune sorcier se tourna vers lui et lui fit un énorme sourire auquel il répondit heureux,

-dites donc vous nous avez manqué les gars!

-oui!! Première année relativement calme qu'on ait eu sans vous! Compléta l'irlandais en ricanant… les deux garçons remarquèrent alors la jeune sorcière qui se tenait tout près du grand rouquin,

-Hermione!! Ça fait plaisir! Cria le blond en l'étreignant avec force… Dean la serra à son tour en la grondant faussement,

-oui! Et parce que tu n'étais pas là on a faillit ne pas gagner la coupe des quatre maisons! Hermione rigola doucement, prenant sans se rendre compte la manche de la veste de Ron, ce qui bien sûr ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du duo…

-waouh!! Ça s'est enfin fait!!? Cria le métis, faisant sursauter les deux amis qui se souriaient tendrement,

-félicitations!! Complimenta Seamus en donnant des grandes tapes sur l'épaule de Ron qui avait l'air confus,

-de quoi vous parlez?

-ben de vous… répondit l'autre comme s'il le prenait pour un idiot… Harry, voulant éviter à tout prix que ses amis partent se cacher chacun de son côté s'ils étaient trop charriés, décida d'intervenir en pointant du doigt une silhouette qui se pressait vers eux,

-eeeh! Je n'avais pas vu!! C'est Neville non!? Les deux garçons se tournèrent pour voir de qui il parlait,

-ah oui! Sourit l'irlandais en le reconnaissant…

-il est devenu médicomage…

-qui l'eut cru… compléta Dean encore avec du mal à le croire… Harry sourit en voyant Neville se faire un chemin entre les plusieurs invités,

-et vous? Vous faites quoi? Le blond eu un large sourire,

-nous travaillons dans une entreprise au Chemin de Traverse… c'est sur le Quidditch! Et vous? Ron répondit en haussant les épaules,

-aurors! Enfin… dans trois jours nous ferons l'examen…

-c'est génial ça… s'extasia Dean la bouche ouverte,

-vous savez que vous êtes les seuls de notre génération à être aurors!?

-Harry!! Ron!! Hermione!! Les interrompit la voix de leur ami qui avait enfin réussi à les atteindre,

-Neville! Le jeune garçon au visage lunaire les serra tous les trois dans ces bras en riant,

-je suis si content de vous savoir de retour! Ils répondirent à son étreinte en riant, aussi vite qu'il les avait salués, il s'écarta et les examina chacun avec soucis,

-vous allez bien!? Vous n'avez rien!? Tout va bien!? Hermione serra sa main avec tendresse en rigolant doucement,

-en parfaite santé Neville! Le jeune médicomage sourit rassuré et se passa une main sur ses cheveux,

-aaah Ginny m'a bien caché votre retour! Sinon je vous assure que je serais venu bien avant!

-dans l'invitation ce n'était pas mentionné? S'étonna Harry,

-euh non… elle disait que c'était une réunion d'ancien élèves tu sais… un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il continuait,

-d'ailleurs, vous allez bientôt être submergés par tous les gens qui voudront vous saluer!

Et il n'avait pas tort… au bout de cinq minutes, Ron et Harry étaient entourés de différentes personnes qui parlaient tous à la fois… Hermione c'était déjà détachée du groupe et parlait avec Neville, Luna et Ginny… durant Poudlard ces seuls vrais amis avaient été Ron et Harry… quelques anciens préfets étaient venus la saluer mais jamais avec autant d'effusivité que pour les deux sorciers…

Alors que entre les trois médicomages s'élevait une discussion sur les vertus de quelques plantes, Hermione remarqua un mouvement à l'extérieur de la maison… elle se tourna vers la fenêtre et sourit,

-je vais dehors un moment… leur dit-elle en voyant à travers d'une des fenêtre une tâche blanche qui essayait d'attirer son attention… se faufilant parmi toutes les fans de ces amis, elle arriva à la porte de derrière et sortit…

-Hedwige! La chouette vola jusqu'à elle et se posa sur son épaule en étirant sa patte…

-tu as l'air fatiguée ma belle… merci… murmura la brune, caressant les douces plumes du oiseau… d'une main pressée elle retira sa lettre et la déplia… elle avait enlevé son manteau et le froid de l'hiver la faisait frissonner…

-c'est la réponse de tes parents? Elle se retourna surprise vers la voix de son meilleur ami…

-Harry! Tu m'as fait peur! Rigola-t-elle nerveuse… la chouette vola jusqu'au bras que son maître lui tendait… il la caressa tendrement,

-tu as fait du bon boulot… repose-toi… Hedwige lui mordilla affectueusement la main et déploya ses ailes pour aller à la petite volière où Errol et Coq dormaient déjà…

-ils disent quoi? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle, la brune soupira exaspérée,

-j'ai beau leur avoir parlé au téléphone le jour même et envoyé une lettre tout de suite après, ils veulent me voir… Harry sourit amusé,

-c'est compréhensible… elle rangea la lettre en faisant la grimace,

-je sais…

Tous les deux se regardèrent en silence et elle détourna le visage en rougissant… le Survivant ricana,

-vas-tu me dire finalement pourquoi vous avez tardé? La jeune sorcière tourna le visage vers le ciel noir et s'assit sur une caisse en bois, sûrement oubliée là… la neige ne tombait plus… un verre en plastique apparut devant elle,

-tu veux? Elle prit la boisson qu'il venait de faire apparaître pour elle et pour lui,

-c'est quoi? Demanda-t-elle voyant une petite fumée en sortir…

-du vin chaud…

Ils burent en silence en fixant les collines au loin… elle était soucieuse… Ron voulait lui parler… elle regarda du coin de l'œil son meilleur ami qui avait aussi son regard perdu… il avait suffisamment des problèmes à lui, mais voulait absolument « l'aider »… elle laissa tomber sa tête contre son épaule… ils allaient lui en vouloir… elle en était certaine… Harry sourit et l'entoura de son bras libre…

-je t'adore Harry…

-Merlin ne m'avoue pas des trucs pareils, j'ai l'impression que tu vas partir… rit-il… le vent souffla un peu plus fort et il resserra son bras… le silence était si envoûtant… si rempli et vide au même temps de tout sens…

-tu crois que Ron m'aime? Demanda-t-elle d'un seul coup alors que l'Élu buvait une gorgée… il s'étrangla à moitié et toussa à s'en déchirer la gorge,

-quoi!? Par… pardon!? Il avait rougit et elle sourit en détournant son visage,

-rien… murmura-t-elle… encore un peu surpris, il la fixa un court instant avant de la pousser légèrement…

-on devrait rentrer…

-oui… répondit-elle en se levant au même temps que lui… ils se dirigèrent vers la porte et Harry la laissa passer la première… elle frictionna ses bras en claquant des dents,

-il fait quoi Ron? Demanda-t-elle comme si de rien n'était… le Survivant sourit en fermant la porte,

-euh… je crois qu'il parlait avec les jumelles Parvati quand je suis parti…

Hermione s'empêcha juste à temps de lever les yeux au plafond et lui faisant un petit signe de la main, se dirigea vers le banquet où Mme Weasley s'affairait joyeusement,

-oh Hermione! Que tu es belle! Dit-elle en la serrant dans ces bras,

-merci Mme Weasley! Et merci pour la fête! Molly secoua la main en souriant joyeusement,

-ne dis pas de bêtise! Tu sais que ça me fait plaisir! Hermione sourit devant son air vraiment ravi,

-oh au fait! Ginny te cherchait… elle hocha la tête et se disposait à partir quand,

-Tan Mi!! L'appela une voix enfantine… elle se retourna et sourit en voyant Andrew entouré d'au moins autant de filles que pour Harry et Ron… il levait ses petites mains vers elle et souriait,

-kyaaaa qu'est-ce que cet enfant est mignon!! S'exclama une des filles en le serrant fortement contre elle…

-uaaaaah… s'exclama le bébé faisant que d'autres cris d'adoration fusent…

-bonsoir Andrew! Le salua Hermione, pliant les genoux pour être à son hauteur… elle lui prit une de ses petites mains qu'il lui tendait joyeusement… l'enfant ria les yeux brillants jouant avec, faisant crier encore une fois tout le groupe de filles qui l'entouraient,

-je vois que tu fais à nouveau un malheur toi… rigola la sorcière doucement, caressant sa joue rebondie… après un énorme sourire qui fit fondre une fois de plus ses groupies, Hermione se releva en riant… cet enfant ferait sûrement un malheur plus tard!

-Fleur en sera jalouse… rigola Bill qui surveillait son fils du coin de l'œil et devina ses pensées… la brune rigola encore et lui faisant un petit signe, s'éloigna pour aller chercher sa meilleure amie…

OooOooO

Au même temps qu'elle partait, Harry se faufilait discrètement entre le groupe formé autour de son rouquin d'ami… souriant en le voyant rougir sous les compliments de leurs anciennes compagnes de classe… il s'esquiva du groupe et se dirigea vers l'autre buffet situé de l'autre côté de la pièce… encore une fois la magie avait fait des siennes, et tout le premier étage de la maison, c'était vidée pour laisser un grand espace à sa place… il salua les jumeaux qui rigolaient dans un coin avec leurs copines et arriva à la nourriture… il chercha discrètement des yeux une certaine chevelure rousse tout en se servant la boisson sur la table… trop concentré dans sa recherche, il sursauta à l'entente d'une douce voix derrière lui…

-salut Harry! Il se retourna et son ventre se tordit nerveusement…

OooOooO

- c'est impressionnant! S'extasia encore une fois une des jeunes sorcières qui l'entouraient…

-euh… mais non… pas tant que ça… répondit le rouquin gêné, en reculant légèrement…

-tu as toujours été très modeste Ron… miaula une autre fille, faisant que ses oreilles deviennent rouges… il tourna la tête dans tous les sens et s'exclama,

-euh… j'ai soif… pas vous? Avant qu'une d'elles lui propose de le suivre, il s'échappa presque en courant,

-j'arrive, ne m'attendez pas!! Seamus et Dean ricanaient joyeusement en le voyant s'enfuir… regardant derrière lui pour voir s'il n'était pas suivit, il rentra dans une personne…

-aie! La jeune fille faillit tomber, mais il la rattrapa à temps de la taille,

-pardon!! Elle s'incorpora en relevant le visage,

-Ron? Le grand roux la fixa un moment avant de la serrer contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait,

-Mione!! Merlin merci! Elles sont toutes folles! Sauve-moi! Hermione éclata de rire en lui tapotant railleuse le dos,

-un grand gaillard comme toi! Il s'écarta et se cacha derrière elle,

-tu ne comprends pas! Elles font vraiment peur! Il y en a que je ne savais même pas qu'elles étaient avec nous!! La brune rit encore essayant de cacher son rouquin à déjà quelques filles qui avaient l'air de le chercher… elle pouffa en marchant en crabe pour sortir de là…

-ne te moque pas… sourit Ron en se baissant le plus possible pour essayer d'être transparent… entre quelques rires, chutes et encore des rires, ils arrivèrent au buffet… devant eux s'étalaient sandwichs, gâteaux, tartes, chocolats, bonbons, etc…

-ouah!! Maman sait vraiment quoi mettre au menu! Il se dépêcha de prendre une assiette en plastique en se servant de tout ce qu'il y avait… Hermione prit un gâteau au chocolat en secouant la tête, faussement exaspérée,

-Ron… tu es un goinfre… il répondit par un clin d'œil en continuant à se servir…

Bavardant tranquillement ils avaient réussit à se cacher dans un coin de la pièce… sans plus de cérémonies, ils s'étaient assis à même le sol et mangeaient les provissions du rouquin…

-je t'assure… même Dean et Seamus sont allés se cacher quand elles sont arrivées! Elle rit, se penchant vers lui pour prendre un autre chocolat… dans le mouvement, la lettre qu'elle avait mis dans sa poche, tomba…

-c'est quoi? Demanda Ron en la ramassant et la faisant tourner entre ses doigts… il la lui rendit en mordant dans sa tartine, elle sourit… cela faisait maintenant bien longtemps qu'il n'essayait plus de lire son courrier!

-la réponse de mes parents… ils veulent venir… il s'étrangla avec sa nourriture,

-quoi!? Chez nous? Mais on va devenir fous! Elle lui fit une grimace boudeuse… il était vrai qu'à la fin de leur séjour en France, Ron et son père avaient pu échanger quelques mots sans se crier dessus, mais c'était pas encore ça… elle soupira amusée,

-pas maintenant… ils ont du travail, mais peut-être plus tard…

-mais on est en guerre… supplia le rouquin, la faisant sourire… elle ouvrit la lettre et la lui montra,

-oui mais regarde… c est clairement écrit: _« on ne changera pas d'avis!! »_ il poussa un soupir en levant les yeux au plafond…

-pff… ça va être la mort… surtout s'ils viennent s'installer à la maison… il secoua la tête pour chasser cette image d'horreur… Hermione sourit tendrement… il n'avait pas crié un « non! » retentissant et même si l'idée lui était pénible, elle savait qu'il avait déjà accepté… sa main se leva et pointa sa bouche,

-tu as du chocolat… là, au coin des lèvres… il sourit en se nettoyant,

-on progresse… avant c'était de la terre sur le nez… elle rigola au souvenir de leur premier échange… encore presque dix ans après, il s'en rappelait!

-tu es impossible… il rigola doucement et finit de manger… étirant ses jambes, il s'adossa contre le mur en lui faisant signe de s'approcher… elle sourit en se glissant contre lui, sa tête contre son épaule… elle ferma les yeux à demi… son odeur, sa chaleur… elle sentit sa main caresser ses boucles folles, un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres… c'était tout simplement parfait… ses yeux glissèrent sur la piste de danse où Fleur et Bill, entre autres couples, dansaient serrés l'un contre l'autre… aucune trace d'Harry par contre, chose tout à fit prévisible…

-tu veux danser? Elle releva le visage surprise… il avait l'air sérieux en plus!! Elle sourit,

-par Morgane il faut écrire cette soirée aux annales! Ronald Wesley veut danser!! Il rigola doucement en se levant, lui tendant la main pour qu'elle fasse de même,

-vas-y moque-toi! Comprends quand même la différence: je veux danser _avec _toi…

-tu ne sais pas danser… dit-elle pour cacher son trouble… il se croisa des bras, faussement agacé,

-qui a dit?

-euh… il hocha la tête, satisfait,

-voit avant de juger… il fit une révérence qui la fit rire et lui présenta sa main, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres,

-vous me permettez? Elle accepta en souriant malicieusement,

-on va bien rire…

-dis donc toi… la gronda-t-il en serrant la douce main dans la sienne… sans prendre garde des gens qui les pointait du doigt et chuchotaient dans leur chemin, il la conduisit au milieu du salon où quelques couples dansaient déjà… plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers eux et elle ne peut s'empêcher de rougir quand d'un geste autoritaire, il glissa une main sur sa ceinture et entrelaça l'autre main avec la sienne… souriant devant son air franchement étonné, il la fit tourner et commença à danser regardant toujours ses pieds et le front plié par la concentration… les premiers instants de surprise passés, Hermione éclata de rire refermant ses doigts un peu plus entre les siens… il sourit regardant le suivant pas qu'il devait faire…

-ne te moque pas…

-tu sais que tu es censé me regarder?

-je tombe sinon…

Elle rigola encore, totalement attendrie… si on enlevait le fait qu'il trouvait un charme particulier à ces chaussures, on pouvait dire qu'il ne se débrouillait pas si mal!

Coupés des gens qui les entouraient, ils ne virent pas le petit groupe de filles qui les regardaient avec dégoût… se trouvant au milieu du cercle, ses longs cheveux blonds parsemés sur ses épaules nues, sa fine et gracile silhouette ajustée à une longue robe au décolleté plongeant, Lavande Brown les regardait les yeux plissés…

OooOooO

-Cho! Quelle surprise! S'exclama Harry en souriant à la jeune asiatique qui lui faisait front, elle avança vers lui sans le quitter des yeux… se mettant sur les pointes des pieds, elle posa un lent baiser sur sa joue… elle s'écarta de lui souriante et souffla,

-étant une ancienne connaissance j'ai été invitée… je n'aurais jamais cru te trouver là… il essaya de sourire normalement mais le regard qu'elle posait sur lui le mettait mal à l'aise… pour compléter le tout il était sûr et certain de sentir un regard ardent sur sa nuque!

-et… comment tu vas? Demanda-t-il en reculant d'un pas et prenant une tartine pour s'éloigner un peu d'elle et prendre une pose normale… elle sourit,

-bien! Je travaille au ministère… j'aide mon père… et toi?

-auror… elle sourit en cachant sa bouche avec élégance,

-depuis toujours j'ai su que tu en avais les capacités… murmura-t-elle plongeant ses yeux aux siens… il mordit dans son sandwich essayant de sourire…

-merci… c'était surprenant qu'elle lui parle, vu comment leur « relation » s'était finie… d'ailleurs, il pouvait l'avouer… chaque fois qu'il la croisait après leur dispute, il avait toujours sentit cette gêne, cette lassitude… et aujourd'hui c'était pareil…

-tu viens danser? Dit-elle en lui prenant la main et le tirant déjà vers la piste…

-euh… tu sais, je déteste vraiment ça… elle tourna le visage vers lui, toujours en marchant,

-pourtant une fois tu m'as invitée… il eut une drôle d'impression et bafouilla,

-c'était… il y a bien longtemps…

-pas tant que ça… répondit-elle avec ce même sourire sûre d'elle, elle lui fit des yeux suppliants,

-allez, tu ne peux pas refuser! Viens! Il regarda autour de lui et soupira en levant les épaules d'un air résigné… elle lui fit un sourire et prenant ses mains les posa sur sa taille… elle entoura les siennes derrière sa nuque… il eut un geste de recul gêné et regarda ailleurs, sans pour autant lui faire l'affront de la repousser,

-je ne suis peut-être pas très doué, mais je suis certain que ce n'est pas le genre de danse pour cette musique… dit-il essayant d'éloigner son visage qu'elle approchait par ses mains derrière son cou,

-ça te dérange? Murmura-t-elle en caressant sa joue… il lui prit la main et la plaça sur son épaule…

-… un peu… répondit-il entre ses dents… elle eut un petit rire…

-tu as toujours été timide… le ton de sa voix l'exaspérait! C'était comme si elle était sûre de son pouvoir sur lui! Il détourna le visage en maugréant

-ça n'a rien à voir… ils firent quelques pas en silence… elle était contre lui, sa joue contre son torse, comme si cette place était la sienne! Grave erreur…

-c'est dommage pour nous deux… murmura-t-elle en levant son visage fin vers le sien…

-quoi ça?

-notre relation… il faillit éclater de rire…

-on ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça comme ça… elle se renfrogna, visiblement elle s'attendait à un peu plus de coopération de sa part!

-c'est parce que tu étais trop timide… tiens ce visage, il commençait à la reconnaître!

-ça dépend avec qui… son visage pâle devient encore plus blême et elle s'écarta vivement de lui,

-tu n'es pas sortit ave Granger tout de même! Il soupira… même après tout ce temps, elle n'avait toujours pas compris!?

-je parlais de Ginny Weasley… elle eut un reniflement hautain qui le fit froncer les sourcils,

-oh elle! Vous avez terminé que quelques semaines après! Tout le monde savait qu'elle te courait derrière… vraiment… aucune dignité…

-comme toi maintenant? Murmura-t-il entre ses dents, elle releva le visage surpris,

-pardon!?

Il s'écarta d'elle, les yeux assombris et le visage dur… il pu voir la lueur de compréhension dans son regard et aussitôt la colère s'y dessina,

-quoi!? Comment oses tu!? Il la regarda avec dédain et sans un seul mot tourna les talons, la laissant plantée là, au milieu de la piste de danse…

Il bouillait de rage!! Il avait été à quelques secondes d'exploser! Comment _lui _osait!? Non mais, elle était vraiment sûre et certaine d'avoir un pouvoir sur… !? Soudain, alors qu'il passait près d'une porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit et il fut tiré à l'intérieur! Il fut jeté au milieu de la pièce et totalement hagard il tourna sur lui-même dans ce qui semblait être un débarras… se tournant vers l'entrée, il pu voir une silhouette qu'il reconnaîtrait entre milles, adossée contre la porte, les bras croisés…

-des explication Potter? Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle, toute trace de colère disparue,

-aucune, pourquoi? Elle décroisa les bras et plissa les yeux enfonçant son index sur son torse à chaque mot,

-tu n'as rien à te faire excuser? Il fit semblant de réfléchir longuement en lui prenant la main… elle essayait de cacher son sourire,

-non… toi oui? Elle ne peut plus se contenir et éclata de rire, suivie bientôt par le jeune sorcier qui tenait ses deux mains dans les siennes et se complaisait à la regarder rire,

-par Merlin Harry! Que lui as-tu dit!? Elle était furieuse! Elle a tapé du pied en poussant des petits cris de souris!! Il eut un petit rire en la voyant l'imiter et s'écarta d'elle, croisant les bras avec un regard faussement réprobateur,

-dis donc, tu nous épiait depuis quand? Elle fit semblant de lisser sa robe et répondit avec une voix innocente,

-oh… seulement à la fin quand elle poussait ses couinements… il se prit le menton en réfléchissant,

-alors ce regard ardent que je sentais sur ma nuque depuis le début, n'était en aucun cas le tien, n'est-ce pas?

-moi!?? Jamais!! Tu me connais voyons!

-justement… tous les deux éclatèrent de rire et elle lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule… il en profita pour glisser ses mains sur sa taille, la serrant contre lui… elle posa son visage contre son torse, entourant aussi sa taille de ses bras… c'était paisible…

-c'est quoi ici? Murmura le brun en fermant les yeux,

-tu as bien dû voir que tout a été bougé?

-oui…

-c'est ici qu'on est venus tout mettre…

-oh…

La pièce n'avait qu'une fenêtre par où les faibles rayons de lune s'y glissaient… ils étaient encore près de la porte, de peur d'entendre un quelconque bruit…

-alors tu étais jalouse? Demanda malicieusement le jeune garçon… un grognement lui répondit,

-niveau casseur d'ambiance tu es vraiment le meilleur!

-merci!

-ce n'est pas un compliment…

Son rire s'éleva dans la pièce… que c'était bon l'entendre rire à nouveau! Elle sourit et leva sa main pour caresser sa joue, il planta ses yeux verts dans les siens… il pouvait y lire un eu d'appréhension… sûrement elle c'était inquiétée? Il n'y avait pourtant qu'elle pour le faire sentir ainsi… lentement il leva aussi sa main et lui rendit la caresse… la voyant fermer les yeux pour mieux profiter de sa douceur, il se pencha doucement et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes… ils se sourirent sans s'écarter,

-excellente idée que tu as eu de me tirer ici… murmura-t-il posant un autre chaste baiser sur le sourire de la rouquine… elle rigola doucement,

-je sais… il tendit ses mains et avec somme délicatesse, défit le chignon qu'emprisonnait ses cheveux… aussitôt une cascade de fils rouges et dorés tombèrent sur ses épaules, encadrant son visage… il déglutit sans pouvoir quitter des yeux cette magnifique femme qui lui faisait front… il tendit ses mains et les plongea dans ses cheveux… elle ferma les yeux à nouveau pour savourer la sensation, elle était consciente que ces moments avec lui, étaient très rares… elle avait l'impression qu'il se cramponnait à elle… elle rouvrit ses paupières et croisa son regard… elle y lut le reflet de son propre désir… d'un même accord, elle passa ses mains derrière sa nuque pour l'approcher et il se pencha pour l'embrasser… ce n'était en rien comparable aux baisers jusqu'à maintenant échangés… non… si une femme ne pouvait avoir qu'un seul baiser de toute sa vie, il faudrait qu'il soit comme celui-là! Un baiser qui lui démontre qu'au moins pour un homme elle est la seule et unique… leurs têtes s'inclinèrent et le baiser s'intensifia… une main derrière sa nuque, la rapprochant toujours plus à sa bouche, l'autre sur sa taille, la rapprochant à son corps, il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir étirer cet instant à l'infini… à bout de souffle, il murmura caressant de ses lèvres le visage ovale de la jeune fille,

-j'aime ta façon de dissiper les doutes… elle rigola doucement, les lèvres encore gonflées de ses baisers reçus et donnés…

Il s'écarta un peu et scruta son visage, le souffle haché… elle non plus ne parvenait pas à respirer librement… elle sentit sa main quitter ses cheveux, suivre la courbe de son épaule et descendre le long de son bras, s'attardant avec sensualité avant de se refermer sur sa propre main… ses doigts se mêlèrent aux siens et ses yeux lui posèrent une question muette… elle répondit de la même façon… sans se quitter du regard, il écarta le col de sa robe-chemise et en déboutonna le premier bouton… elle eut un frisson quand il caressa son cou avec tendresse et vénération… le voyant se pencher encore une fois vers elle, elle ferma les yeux pour se laisser aller à l'ivresse de ces baisers sur cette partie si sensible… elle s'agrippa à son dos, alors qu'il la pressait contre lui avec douceur… le seul bruit était le froissement de leurs vêtements, son pantalon contre sa robe, et les petits sons très doux qui échappent à un homme et une femme quand ils cherchent à se rapprocher le plus possible…

Ses petites mains, s'étaient depuis un bon moment glissées sous la chemise de son sorcier et caressaient en griffant tendrement son torse, le faisant grogner sourdement… elle se mordit les lèvres quand elle sentit ses baisers sur le début de son décolleté et sortit une de ces mains pour agripper la chevelure désordonnée…

-Gin… souffla Harry la voix perdue…

-mm? Il posa son front contre son épaule essayant de regagner son souffle et faire descendre les battements de son cœur,

-Gin… il faudrait… refaire… une apparition… murmura-t-il pointant ses mots des baisers sur l'épaule et sur le cou blanc et fin… elle grogna en enroulant ses mains sur sa taille, sa joue contre le cœur du brun qui sourit en la serrant contre lui,

-c'est nécessaire?

-je pense oui… aucun des deux ne bougea pendant des longues minutes… ce fut elle qui s'écarta doucement de lui les yeux brillants… elle passa ses mains sur ses cheveux pour refaire son chignon en souriant alors qu'il passait une main négligente sur les siens… rigolant doucement ils arrangèrent leurs vêtements se souriant complices… Ginny marcha jusqu'à lui, se mit sur les pointes des pieds et l'embrassa… il n'eut même pas le temps d'y répondre, qu'elle s'éloignait déjà en riant de la tête boudeuse qu'il faisait,

-c'est moi qui sort d'abord… attends cinq minutes… il hocha la tête et après un dernier regard, elle sortit…

Quand la porte fut fermée, il soupira en se laissant glisser sur le mur… Merlin… il n'arrivait vraiment pas à se contrôler quand elle était près de lui… il sourit en regardant ses mains, qui tremblaient un peu… elle avait la peau si douce et blanche… comme de la porcelaine… il poussa un autre soupir bienheureux posant ses bras sur ses genoux ramassés et regarda la lune, attendant son tour pour sortir…

OooOooO

-ah te voilà toi! Ça fait une demi heure qu'on te cherche! S'exclama son meilleur ami quand il le vit arriver vers eux… Hermione glissa un regard sur ses cheveux plus désordonnés que d'habitude et il regarda ailleurs essayant de ne pas rougir,

-vrai? J'étais là bas en train de parler avec Bill de la réunion avec l'Ordre… répondit-il contrôlant sa voix,

-c'est vrai ça? Demanda suspicieusement Hermione, ravie pour une fois d'être celle qui se moquait de lui… il lui fit un regard noir et elle sourit de plus belle,

-pourquoi ça ne le serait pas? Marmonna-t-il la menaçant des yeux… elle ri doucement et Ron se contenta de fixer sa sœur qui dansait maintenant avec Neville, riant de sa maladresse…

-elle a changé de coiffure… murmura-t-il,

-pardon? Demanda Harry son cœur commençant à s'affoler…

-je dis que ma sœur a changé de coiffure… elle avait un espèce de chignon en forme de fleur quand on est sortis de l'appartement… il se tourna vers son meilleur ami en plissant les yeux, suspicieux… Hermione était aux anges! Le Survivant lui fit des gros yeux… il réfléchit à tout vitesse à une bonne réponse qui le sauverait… le sourire narquois et les yeux brillants de sa supposée meilleure amie ne l'aidaient vraiment pas! Et le regard qui commençait à s'assombrir de Ron ne présageait rien de bon! Allez… une idée!! Soudain un éclair de génie le traversa! Hermione fronça les sourcils en voyant ses yeux briller de malice… il prit la peine de feindre un visage peiné et murmura en regardant aussi la jeune fille,

-tu… tu crois que Dean… Hermione ouvrit la bouche surprise! Oh le salaud!!! Il se reçu une tape sur la tête et se tourna surpris vers le rouquin qui avait l'air furieux,

-ne dis pas de bêtise! Bien sûr que non! Elle est sûrement allée étudier et s'est décoiffée en passant plusieurs fois la main sur ses cheveux! Thomas n'a rien à voir! Harry s'empêcha juste à temps de crier « sauvé! » et ignora superbement le regard de reproche que son amie lui lançait,

-tu es sûr?

-certain enfin! Arrête ça! Ce n'est qu'une stupide coiffure de toutes façons!

D'accord… c'était mal de profiter du grand cœur de son ami… mais à situations critiques, solutions identiques!

-oui… murmura le brun, essayant de cacher son sourire triomphant…

OooOooO

-c'est mal ce que tu as fait… dit Hermione en buvant son jus de citrouille,

-je ne vois absolument pas ce que tu veux dire… marmonna Harry, assis à ses côtés, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres… elle plissa les yeux lui signifiant qu'elle n'en croyait mot,

-je l'ai vu sortir de la cuisine et toi cinq minutes après… le brun se retourna surpris vers elle,

-mais on n'était pas dans la… il plissa les yeux en rougissant alors qu'elle éclatait de rire,

-ha, ha… bravo miss Granger… maugréa-t-il buvant aussi de son verre… tous les deux regardaient les couples danser… Ron dansait avec sa sœur qui se moquait de son amour fou à ses chaussures…

-il danse bien… murmura Hermione, qui avait enfin arrêté de rire… Harry sourit,

-tu as dansé avec lui? Elle rougit légèrement un sourire heureux aux lèvres,

-oui… il hocha la tête pensif… ayant parlé de Ginny à Cho (qui le fusillait du regard de l'autre côté de la pièce) il ne pouvait pas aller l'inviter danser… même comme simples amis… il soupira,

-tu viens danser? Il se tourna vers sa meilleure amie qui lui montrait la piste de la main… il sourit en se levant,

-fais attention à tes pieds…

Ron les salua en les voyant arriver… même s'il dansait avec quelqu'un d'autre, l'avoir près de lui, était déjà une grande chance! Il fit tourner Hermione qui éclata de rire et il eut juste le temps de voir Cho jeter son verre au sol avant de sortir furieuse de la maison…

-on échange! Il leva la tête surprise vers son meilleur ami qui jeta presque sa sœur contre lui, alors qu'il prenait Hermione par la taille… la bouche ouverte, il les vit danser en riant et s'éloignant d'eux…

-ils croient qu'ils sont discrets… pouffa Ginny en les voyant partir, il secoua la tête faussement désespéré et tourna son visage amusé vers elle,

-alors rouquine… prête à te faire marcher sur les pieds?

OooOooO

-nous sommes vraiment les meilleurs amis du monde… ricana Ron en voyant sa sœur éclater de rire avec Harry…

-et il ne le mérite pas! Compléta Hermione en riant aussi…

-AIE! Elle se retourna vivement et son sourire s'effaça,

-oh excusez-moi! Ron se figea en voyant devant eux Lavande Brown aux bras d'un gars qu'ils avaient déjà vu à Poudlard…

-salut Lavande… salua Hermione essayant de se reprendre,

-oh Hermione! Enfin un peu féminine à ce que je vois! Rigola-t-elle en la serrant dans ses bras… la brune fronça les sourcils… c'était un compliment ça!? Elle s'écarta d'elle presque en la poussant et se tourna vers Ron qui ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire… elle se mit sur les pointes des pieds, lui donna un baiser sur chaque joue (trop près de sa bouche au goût d'Hermione!) et le serra dans ses bras en soupirant ravie,

-qu'est-ce que ça fait plaisir de te revoir Ron… le rouquin répondit maladroitement à son étreinte par des petites tapes sur le dos,

-c'est euh… merci… répondit-il gêné… Hermione eut un petit sourire, il n'avait pas dit qu'il était ravi de la voir aussi! Lavande s'écarta de lui son sourire éternel aux lèvres et dit en montrant d'un geste son cavalier,

-voici Jack Ferrer, on commençait à peine à danser quand un pied a aplatit le mien! Dit-elle en riant gracieusement, voyant le regard noir que la brune lui lançait, elle se pressa d'ajouter en souriant,

-je ne dis pas que tu danses exécrablement mal hein Hermione! Il faut juste de la pratique pour ces choses, je l'ai toujours dit… dit-elle en lui donnant des petites tapes… alors que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à lui dire de quoi elle allait mourir, elle la coupa en parlant à son compagnon,

-bien sûr, tout ça est bien heureux! Et nous aurons du temps pour parler, n'est-ce pas Jack? Comprenant qu'il se faisait virer méchamment, le jeune garçon fit demi-tour sans un seul mot et s'éloigna à grands pas… Lavande se tourna vers les deux autres sorciers qui la regardaient incrédules, elle sourit en leur prenant le bras,

-venez on a tout le temps pour parler maintenant!!

OooOooO

Hermione marchait d'un pas vif, essayant de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et les deux imbéciles qu'elle venait de laisser… elle soupira… bon d'accord… « une » imbécile… Lavande s'était débrouillée pour parler à tous les deux, mais en lançant des pics sous des blagues ou commentaires à elle, sous le nez de Ron!! Elle se débrouillait bien, il fallait l'admettre! Ron ne voyait que du feu et il semblait assez content qu'elle et Lavande puissent « se parler » à nouveau… pauvre incrédule… elle savait que Ron était un gentil garçon… il n'aimait pas faire du mal aux gens et il ne s'était jamais pardonné sa lâcheté face à son histoire avec Lavande… avec une pointe de jalousie, elle pouvait aisément se rendre compte qu'il était rassuré que la jeune fille ne lui en tienne pas rigueur…

-idiot au cœur trop gros! Marmonna-t-elle en marchant sans regarder devant elle… deux mains la retirent par les épaules avant qu'elle percute la personne…

-je déduis par tes belles paroles que tu pensais à mon frère? Elle sourit en voyant le sourire goguenard de la rouquine… Harry se trouvait à ses côtés et il lui fit un clin d'œil,

-alors? Cette danse? Elle leur fit signe d'oublier et alla s'asseoir avec eux… voilà ce qui la calmerait sûrement…

OooOooO

-et donc vous ne sortez pas ensemble… murmura Lavande pour la cinquième fois depuis qu'Hermione était partie… Ron lui fit un sourire timide en secouant la tête,

-non… pas encore… elle tiqua au _« pas encore »_ mais reprit son sourire d'amie confidente,

-ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est vraiment qu'une question de temps! Dit-elle en posant une main sur son bras… c'était une impression ou il était revenu plus musclé!? Ron lui sourit, reconnaissant,

-merci… elle se posta derrière sa chaise et commença à masser ses épaules d'un air naturel… confirmant la belle musculature du jeune homme!

-tu as déjà décidé à quand ta déclaration? D'abord un peu tendu par ces mains, il se rassura par ces paroles,

-oui… aujourd'hui! Elle eut du mal à ne pas le griffer et continua son massage… profitant pour caresser ses épaules et dos… Merlin, qu'il était délicieux!!

-alors tout se définira ce soir! Il hocha la tête, décidé,

-espérons… elle lui tapota la tête d'un geste tendre (Morgane! Ils étaient vraiment doux!!) et lui sourit,

-allez! Courage!! Ron répondit au sourire par un petit rire… il était vraiment content qu'elle lui parle encore… Lavande reprit sa place à ses côtés et posa une main sur son genou,

-il faut que tu le fasses maintenant! N'attends plus! Qu'est-ce qui te retient!? Il réfléchit à sa proposition et elle en profita pour caresser discrètement sa cuisse… cet homme était vraiment une tentation marchante!!

-Lavande! Elle sursauta et enleva vite sa main… il l'avait percée à jour!? Non… il souriait,

-tu as raison… j'y vais de ce pas! Elle hocha la tête et le vit partir à la recherche de la brune… un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres…

-ça ne sera pas aussi facile mon Ronniechou… murmura-t-elle en se levant…

OooOooO

-Mione! Hermione se retourna pour voir son meilleur ami… Harry remarqua tout de suite son regard déterminé et s'empêcha à temps d'applaudir… il allait le faire!!

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron? Demanda-t-elle en lui prenant la main inquiète… il avait l'air bizarre… il déglutit et regarda le Survivant qui levait le pouce en signe d'encouragement et il sourit,

-je… est-ce qu'on pourrait parler? Voyant qu'elle s'écartait pour pouvoir parler il reprit sa petite main sans la quitter des yeux…

-seuls… s'il te plaît… Hermione rougit et Harry plaqua ses mains sur la bouche de la rouquine qui s'apprêtait à crier un « hourra!», tous les deux avaient un énorme sourire aux lèvres, mais leurs amis ne virent rien… trop occupés à se regarder dans les yeux… la jeune fille toussa un peu et hocha la tête… main dans la main, ils firent quelques pas… Ron se gratta la nuque et demanda un peu gêné…

-euh… on danse? Une musique lente venait de commencer… elle hocha la tête, trop intimidée pour parler… avec des gestes un peu gauches ils se rapprochèrent… mais seulement se sentir dans les bras, l'un de l'autre, tout coulait de source… ils étaient modelés pour être ensemble… Ron enfouit son visage dans les cheveux bouclés et en respira son parfum… envoûtante… il réaffirma son bras autour de sa taille et elle soupira de bonheur… ils dansèrent ainsi, en silence, quelques minutes… s'enivrant chacun de l'autre… Ron releva le visage et lui prit le menton pour qu'elle en fasse de même…

-Mione… souffla-t-il… elle était totalement noyée dans ses yeux azurs! Elle ferma les yeux quand il embrassa son front… puis descendit doucement à son nez… il s'écarta d'elle en prenant son doux visage avec ces deux mains… il murmura,

-Mione… depuis de années je…

-AIE!! Il regarda surpris, Hermione par terre… il se rabaissa vivement pour l'aider à se relever alors qu'elle faisait une grimace de douleur… il se retourna énervé contre le couple qui l'avait poussée,

-bordel, mais faites attention!! La jeune fille lui fit un sourire d'excuse et partit danser un peu plus loin avec son compagnon…

-bande de pingouins! Grommela Ron irrité,

-ça va Mione? Demanda-t-il en l'aidant à se mettre débout,

-ah euh… oui, merci… répondit la brune en arrangeant sa coiffure…

-euh, tu disais quoi? Le roux rougit en essayant de reprendre courage,

-ah! Je… il inspira un bon coup et lui prit les mains en la regardant à nouveau dans les yeux,

-je voulais te dire que… je suis… aaaargh!? Maintenant c'était lui qui était au sol!

-mais putain c'est quoi cette blague!!? Cria-t-il en époussetant son pantalon, lançant un regard hargneux à l'autre couple qui l'avait poussé par _« inadvertance »_… après des excuses et des serre-dents, il la fit sortir de la piste… ils dansaient tous comme des babouins ce soir là!!

Mais décidément, sa _« malchance »_ était partout! Si ce n'était pas une vieille connaissance qui les saluait au moment inopportun, c'était un garçon qui trébuchait et les aspergeait de jus de citrouille! Il y avait même Lavande (_quelle surprise!_) qui les avait interrompus alors qu'elle cherchait Bill pour porter un peu Andrew… paraîtrait que de dos lui et Ron se ressemblaient vraiment beaucoup! D'ailleurs tellement, que c'était déjà la sixième fois qu'elle se trompait!! Après qu'Hermione lui fasse remarquer que Bill avait les cheveux longs et Ron courts, Lavande n'apparut plus… elle fut cependant remplacée par les jumelles Parvati qui _« juste à ce moment là »_ décidèrent de poser des questions sur le métier d'auror, elles étaient journalistes, tout comme Lavande, et voulaient absolument tout savoir! Après leur avoir dit qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore passé l'examen, ils décidèrent d'aller au jardin pour avoir un peu de paix… _« malheureusement »_ ils furent pris dans un jeu de boules de neiges et ce fut donc mouillés et énervés qu'ils rejoignirent leurs amis… un silence pesant s'installa alors que Harry et Ginny se regardaient sans comprendre…

-je suis fatiguée… murmura Hermione encore un peu de mauvaise humeur…

-je vais boire quelque chose et après on s'en va… dit le roux agacé… tout allait de travers!! Harry lui donna une tape réconfortante,

-on t'attend vieux! Il hocha la tête, regarda du coin de l'œil Hermione qui parlait avec Ginny et soupira… il tourna les talons et se dirigea au buffet… bon sang, ce n'était vraiment pas son jour de chance!! Il se servit le jus fait par sa mère et le bu d'un seul trait… maudissant sa mauvaise étoile, il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son bras,

-Lavande!

-tu t'en vas? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire amical… il lui lança un regard noir et tourna la tête…

-oui… nous sommes fatigués… elle eut vraiment l'air triste et mit une main sur sa bouche,

-oh Ron… je suis tellement désolée… il passa une main sur ses cheveux, gêné de voir la jeune sorcière si triste…

-m'enfin Lavande… dit-il d'une voix douce mais sans pouvoir en cacher les reproches,

-je ne pourrais jamais rien lui dire si tu viens interrompre à tout bout de champs… Lavande se mordit les lèvres et baissa la tête…

-oui… mais… oooh, pardon Ron…

-c'est pas grave… murmura-t-il à son tour en essayant de sourire,

-je lui dirais à la maison… elle fronça un peu les sourcils et dit d'une voix hésitante,

-tu sais… je veux m'assurer que… tu ne commettes pas d'erreur… murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix… Ron la regarda sans comprendre… mais de quoi elle parlait!? Elle prit un chocolat d'une des assiettes en argent et se tourna vers lui avec un drôle de regard…

-je me soucie de toi Ron… souffla-t-elle en le fixant bien dans les yeux… il déglutit,

-mais je… elle eut un sourire et s'avança sensuellement à lui… il se recula, pas trop sûr de vouloir encore rester là… elle l'attrapa par la manche de son sac et rigola doucement… il eut un frisson et essaya de se dégager,

-Lavande, arrê… elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et sourit… il n'osait plus bouger! Avec une lenteur bien calculée, elle caressa de son doigt sa mâchoire et ses joues… il essaya de se reculer à nouveau mais elle l'attrapa du col, se plaquant contre lui et le forçant à la regarder… ses lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres seulement! Elle se mordit les lèvres en souriant… il était vraiment désirable… le caressant avec son souffle elle murmura,

-tu pourrais avoir… tellement mieux Ron! Il écarquilla ses yeux océan en reculant la tête, la fixant stupéfait… d'un geste coquin elle prit le chocolat qu'elle avait en main et le mit entre ses dents avec un sourire suggestif… avant qu'il puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, elle avait empoigné son sac et avait attrapé ses lèvres avec les siennes!?

Trop surpris par son geste il ne reprit conscience qu'en sentant une langue humide et chaude se glisser dans sa bouche… il ferma les yeux, dégoûté, et la repoussa sans succès… elle était bien pendue à son cou!! Ils se débattirent en silence… elle s'agrippant à lui, l'embrassant avec fougue; et lui essayant de détacher ses bras de son cou pour se défaire de ses bras sans être trop brutal… elle gloussa contre ses lèvres, réaffirmant sa prise… elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal… c'était un gentleman après tout… ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour qu'il craque! Il essaya de la repousser encore une fois et elle rigola doucement… ah oui!? Elle se croyait irrésistible!? Elle pensait peut-être qu'il tomberait avec un pauvre baiser!!? Et ben il allait lui montrer! Décidé, il arrêta de se débattre et pu sentir le sourire triomphant de la jeune blonde se presser contre sa bouche… Lavande Brown avait besoin d'être mise à sa place!

OooOooO

Les trois amis, fatigués d'attendre, étaient partis à la recherche du rouquin… comme l'avait dit Ginny en rigolant, le plus sûr c'était qu'il soit encore auprès du buffet! C'est donc en bavardant joyeusement qu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit…

-pourquoi tout le monde s'est regroupé là? Demanda Hermione en s'approchant… quelques chuchotements et petits rires s'entendaient…

-je vais voir… attendez ici… dit Harry en se frayant un chemin entre les personnes… arrivé au bout, il sentit un sceau d'eau glacée sur sa tête… Ron!!?? Embrassant Lavande!? Il secoua la tête comme pour reprendre ses esprits mais l'image était bien là!

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry? Il se retourna vivement… Ginny et Hermione l'avaient suivit!!

-Hermione!! Rien! C'est rien! Cria-t-il presque, affolé, lui bloquant l'image des deux Gryffondor avec son corps…

-mais Harry, pousse-toi, je veux voir! S'indigna Hermione en le poussant… il tint bon essayant de la faire reculer,

-ce n'est rien d'important Hermione! Partons!

-mais Harry enfin! Qu'est-ce qui te prend!? S'écria Ginny en le fixant sans comprendre… il lui jeta un regard terrifié et elle fronça les sourcils… juste quand elle allait lui demander ce qui lui arrivait, Hermione réussit à se glisser derrière Harry avec un petit cri vainqueur… abasourdit, Harry se retourna… mais il était trop tard…

Il sentit, Ginny le pousser pour aller voir ce qui causait tellement d'effroi…

Devant la scène, les deux filles restèrent paralysées… là à côté de la table du buffet, Lavande et Ron… Ginny se retourna aussitôt vers une Hermione yeux écarquillés, elle paniqua,

-Hermione, je suis sûre qu'il y aune explication, il… !? La brune la poussa de côté… cette garce!! Comment osait-elle!? Jamais une telle rage s'était insinuée en elle de telle manière!

-elle va m'entendre celle la! Rugit-elle, les dents serrés… elle fit un pas en avant prête à lui faire entendre sa façon de penser quand soudain elle vit Ron glisser une main sur la nuque de la blonde… elle sentit ses forces la quitter… il… il ne venait pas de faire ça… n'est-ce pas… ses yeux s'embuèrent… non… pas ça… elle leva lentement ses mains tremblantes pour cacher ses yeux… non… c'était un mensonge… elle entrouvrit ses doigts comme pour confirmer que ce qu'elle voyait n'était pas une illusion… _il répondait au baiser…_

Hermione sortit de la maison en courant, Ginny aussi choquée du comportement de son frère prit quelques secondes avant de courir derrière elle! Elle haïssait son frère!!

-Hermione! Attends! Mais la jeune fille transplana sans un seul regard en arrière… Harry rattrapa la rousse,

-Ginny!! Elle se retourna les yeux brillants de larmes de rage,

-écoute-moi bien Harry! Maintiens mon frère à distance avant que je ne le tue!

-Gin… je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication! Dit-il désespéré en lui prenant le bras… elle se dégagea avec hargne et le fusilla du regard,

-si tu le défends Potter, alors toi aussi ne m'approche plus!!

-Gin! La rousse disparût dans un « crac » sonore et il resta pétrifié là pendant quelques secondes… comment cette soirée avait-elle tournée à une catastrophe pareille!!

OooOooO

Lavande se sentait dans la gloire! Ronald Weasley répondait à son baiser! Elle avait gagné! Juste quand dans sa tête se formait le « ça y est! » triomphant, elle sentit que le rouquin s'écartait vivement d'elle! Elle ouvrit les yeux sans comprendre et le trouva avec un sourire mutin sur les lèvres… voyant son incompréhension, son sourire moqueur s'accentua et il fit un pas vers elle, lui montrant ce qu'il tenait entre ses dents… ses yeux s'écarquillèrent… un chocolat!!?? LE chocolat!?

Il rigola en mâchant la sucrerie voyant comment ses yeux s'écarquillaient et ses lèvres se tordaient dans une grimace due à l'humiliation subie… déjà quelques rires de ceux qui voyaient la scène s'élevaient… il lui fit un clin d'œil en disant railleur,

-merci… pour le chocolat! Elle serra les poings, ses épaules tremblantes de rage alors qu'il lui tournait le dos pour sortir de la maison…

-IMBÉCILE!!!! L'entendit-il encore crier alors qu'il prenait la poignée de la porte, rigolant doucement… son rire s'estompa quand en ouvrant la porte, il se retrouva devant son meilleur ami qui le fixait avec un regard noir, la mâchoire crispée…

-Harry… qu'est-ce que… le brun jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur par-dessus son épaule où des cris hystériques s'entendaient… il pu voir Mme Weasley s'y précipiter pour voir ce qui se passait, ainsi que Georges et Fred, s'esclaffant sous le regard exaspéré de leurs compagnes… Fleur fronçant les sourcils, près de Bill qui tenait leur fils endormi dans ses bras… sans un mot, il le prit par le col et le tira au dehors de la maison… il ferma la porte et se tourna vers lui, passant une main exaspérée par ses cheveux… Ron avait l'air totalement perdu… sa colère se dissipa en voyant ses yeux troublés… il ne comprenait pas… il soupira extenué,

-Ron… qu'as-tu encore fait?


	20. Chapter 20

_Bonjour tout le monde:D_

_C'est un miracle qu'après toutes vos mises à mort je sois encore vivante (looool XD) mais me voici avec le chap 20!! Normalement j'allais le poster hier, mais j'ai mis les pieds chez moi qu'à une heure du mat… donc, c'est aujourd'hui à 5h am que j'ai finit les corrections :D!! _

_Voyons voir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre… :P looool!_

_Je vous conseille vivement de le lire avec une musique douce et un peu triste (c'est là que tout le monde dit « oh non!! » looool!! XD)_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Rép**__**onse aux reviews anonymes:D **_

_**Lexa:**__ looool, une torture?? Je suis si sadique que ça:D Ne t'inquiète pas, comme dit précédemment ça ira plus vite maintenant :)! En tout cas, merci bcq de suivre ma fic, depuis tout ce temps, ça me fait réellement plaisir de pouvoir autant t'y toucher! Merci!!_

_**Chanel: **__chef! Oui, chef! Voici la suite :D!! loool!! Merci de ton impatience! ;)_

_**Julie231: **__nooooon… je ne tiens pas à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances… :D ce serait dommage tout de même, non? Tu ne saurais jamais la fin :P… oui, oui je sais… j'suis sadique, niark niark!! XD merci en tout cas ma belle… espérons que ce chap me réserve un autre sort?? Loool ;)_

_**Polgara: **__ne me déteste paaaaas ToT… bien sûr que Ron va s'excuser (tu le verras bien dans c chap d'ailleurs :P) mais bon… j'ai jamais aimé faire les choses dans les règles donc… :P… mais je suis protégée! J'ai des barreaux à ma fenêtre et il faudrait que déjà tu traverses l'océan pour pouvoir m'étrangler :D… puis pense à la suite… il faut pas me tuer si tu veux la suite… loool XD!! En tout cas merci de me suivre aussi passionnément! Lool!_

_**Polo: **__pardon, pardon, pardon de jouer avec tes nerfs mais promis… c'est l'avant dernière fois… :D (je crois, loooooooool XD) naaan, je te promets, comme tu verras dans ce chap, il y a une suite plus joyeuse en perspective ;)! En tout cas, merci de me suivre depuis tout ce temps! MERCI:D_

_**Myron: **__ronronron… je continue à dire ça ressemble à un chat :3! Alooors tout d'abord ma belle, pardon pour poster à peine mntnt, mais j'ai été de chauffeur de ma mère et ses invités jusqu'à une heure du mat et la seule chose que je voulais en arrivant c'était dormir… ToT… j'ai seulement relu une fois, donc espérons qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes :P… je pense que dans ce chapitre il y a bcq plus de Ron et Mione, mais encore une fois… je doute que tu le voyais de cette façon :P… j'aime te surprendre XD! Voilà! Je suppose te voir sur l'autre monde, où d'ailleurs t'as fait de la triiiiiche, loool! A toi seule tu arrives au 140 review, loool!! Ben je t'adooore:3 bisous pleins de soleil! (il fait beau, il fait beau :D)_

_**Ritsuka: **__hahaha… j'adooore… ben merci pour ton review! La voici la suite pour que tu voies comment se sont passé les choses après :D… hein que j'ai fait vite:P (faut dire que tts les mises à morts sont drôlement stimulantes! Loool XD)_

_**Alesk: **__voilà un joli review qui ne me souhaite pas la mort, (mdr XD) MERCI!! Je continue, promis, promis :3!!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_voilàaa! Merci à toutes (je sais pas s'il y a des hommes… loool, mais sinon merci à eux aussi XD) et espérons que ce chapitre vous rassure un peu… ;)!_

_Bisous,_

_Shumeyo_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

C'était silencieux… calme… seul le bruit sourd des gouttes qui tombaient… il ne neigeait plus… les petits flocons blancs se fondaient… il ne restait que les larmes des cieux… Hermione ouvrit les yeux… son regard était trouble… elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux… quelques mèches tombaient sur son visage… elle était couchée… un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres… elle se sentait lasse… usée… mais un petit bruit la calmait… elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, essayant de distinguer ce son doux… c'était à des intervalles réguliers… et… elle avait l'impression de les avoir déjà entendu auparavant… près d'elle… soudain elle rouvrit les yeux! Ce n'était pas un son… c'était… une respiration… elle baissa les yeux et remarqua sa main fine entourée d'une plus grande, qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître… ses yeux s'embuèrent à nouveau… elle se rappelait de tout maintenant… prenant une forte inspiration, elle se retourna lentement… les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues… Ron… Hermione se dressa sur son coude, plaquant une main sur sa bouche pour taire les sanglots… il dormait… mais contrairement aux nuits précédentes, il n'avait plus cet air paisible… non… ces sourcils étaient froncés et ces traits tirés… lui donnant un air misérable… mais quel ami ne le serait pas en sachant qu'il avait brisé le cœur de sa meilleure amie? Oui… car maintenant, elle le savait… _Ron savait_ qu'elle l'aimait… elle sécha ses larmes du dos de sa main libre… Ron… elle baissa ses yeux rougis et regarda la main qu'il tenait fermement… son meilleur ami… quelle idée stupide… quelle idée inconcevable… celle de tomber amoureuse de son meilleur ami… son cœur se serra… elle si réfléchie, si savante… n'avait rien su faire pour empêcher ce drame… pendant des années elle s'avait répété mille et une fois de ne pas le voir ainsi! Elle avait essayé! De tout son cœur… mais ce sentiment c'était immiscé en elle, envahissant de plus en plus son cœur… elle avait lutté… avait essayé de se raisonner, mais rien n'y fit… elle était bel et bien tombée amoureuse de son meilleur ami… et pas seulement « meilleur »… le plus tendre, les plus courageux… ce garçon maladroit qui était le seul capable de la faire autant rire… autant pleurer… celui qui pouvait la réconforter d'un seul mot… celui qu'elle savait, la protégerait… celui qui l'aimait… comme une amie… elle passa encore une fois la main sur ses joues et ferma les yeux avec douleur… elle aurait aimé ressentir de la haine, de la rancœur à son égard… mais seul ce vide, ce chagrin étouffant dans son cœur restait… il lui avait demandé pardon… mais pourquoi? De ne pas l'aimer? Ça lui ressemblait bien… pourtant… il n'y était pour rien… elle s'en voulait… à mort… parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir… lui aussi… par sa faute, lui aussi souffrait… parce qu'il l'aimait d'une manière différente… parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas la blesser… Hermione se laissa tomber doucement sur le lit, fixant ce visage angoissé, brisé… elle pouvait encore voir les marques des griffes et coups que Ginny lui avait administré… la main un peu tremblante, elle toucha son t-shirt… il était encore mouillé… elle roula un peu pour être sur le dos et regarda le plafond… elle lui avait demandé de partir… elle avait crié, supplié qu'il parte, brisant ainsi le peu d'orgueil qu'il lui restait… mais… il était resté… comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir… elle en était incapable, puis… qu'avait-il fait de mal en y repensant à deux fois? Vraiment… il fallait que cela cesse… elle ferma les yeux essayant de se rendormir pour étouffer un peu sa peine… vraiment… quelle idée stupide… celle de tomber amoureuse de son meilleur ami…

OooOooO

Ron attendit encore quelques minutes avant d'oser ouvrir les yeux… il ne bougea pas, il avait trop peur de la réveiller à nouveau… ses yeux caressèrent ce petit visage rond… il pouvait voir par ces joues encore humides et ses yeux gonflés, que par sa faute… elle avait encore pleuré… il ferma les yeux, affligé… voilà la seule chose dont il était capable… la faire pleurer… pendant un grand moment il avait cru que peut-être elle l'aimait… mais quand il la vit sourire et lui dire un peu agacée qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait et qu'il n'avait pas de raison de lui donner des explications… il avait su qu'en réalité _elle savait_… Ron baissa son regard océan et regarda leurs mains jointes… il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison… qu'il attende… comme le lui avait conseillé Harry… cela finirait bien par s'atténuer… cette douleur… et si… ce n'était pas le cas… et bien il resterait néanmoins, près d'elle…

_Flash back_

_-qu'elle a vu quoi!!? Avait-il paniqué, Harry avait soupiré un peu énervé,_

_  
-Ron mais franchement à quoi tu pensais pour faire ça juste là!?_

_-mais… _

_-et avec Lavande qui plus est!? Avait crié son ami qui le regardait avec des yeux à le décapiter… il s'était passé une main sur les cheveux, totalement égaré,_

_-je… j'ai seulement voulu… la mettre à sa place… lui faire savoir que tout avait plus d'importance pour moi qu'elle… je… je n'ai pas réfléchit plus loin… Harry avait soupiré… il savait qu'il lui disait la vérité… _

_-c'est toi qui l'a…_

_-non!! S'était-il écrié,_

_-c'est elle! J'ai essayé de la repousser! Mais elle ne me lâchait pas!! Je ne pouvais tout de même pas la frapper… son ami avait soupiré excédé encore une fois, se massant la nuque,_

_-je sais… le voyant si abattu, il avait posé une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer avec un maigre sourire,_

_-viens… je pense que Gin a dû l'amener quelque part ailleurs qu'à la maison… Ron avait pâlit,_

_-Ginny aussi a vu!?_

_-Ron… tout le monde vous a vus…_

_-Merlin… avait-il soupiré en se laissant tomber sur la neige,_

_-j'ai tout gâché… le Survivant avait regardé le ciel sans rien dire… il s'était alors abaissé pour être à son niveau avec un sourire encourageant,_

_-écoute Ron… cette nuit laisse-la avaler tout ça… demain tu lui parleras… d'accord? Il n'avait pas répondu… son regard était fixé sur ses chaussures… mais quel idiot! Quel crétin! _

_Encore dans une espèce de grosse boule cotonneuse, il avait sentit que Harry les avait fait transplaner devant leur maison… il avait sentit son bras qu'il passait sur ses épaules pour l'aider à marcher jusqu'à sa chambre… il l'avait fait s'asseoir sur son lit et l'avait regardé un petit moment… après avoir soupiré pour l'énième fois de la soirée, il était partit en fermant la porte doucement…__Mais quel idiot!! Il aurait mieux fait de continuer à essayer de la repousser… ou rester de marbre… mais non! Il avait fallut qu'il veule lui fermer son clapet une bonne fois pour toutes!! Merlin… il avait serré ses poings avec colère et son regard s'était avivé… non… il ne pouvait pas attendre… il fallait qu'il lui parle… maintenant!! Il était sortit en trombe de sa chambre et était partit dans celle d'Hermione… quelques secondes plus tard, Harry était sortit de la sienne, la baguette à la main,_

_-Ron!? Qu'est-ce que… avait-il demandé en le voyant chercher un objet à elle, _

_-je ne peux pas attendre! Avait-il crié en se tournant vers lui, une chemise d'elle à la main,_

_-mais… _

_-je dois lui parler! Maintenant! Je ne peux pas laisser les choses s'envenimer ne serait-ce qu'une nuit! Harry l'avait regardé abasourdit… c'est alors qu'il avait remarqué sa baguette et lui-même avait sortit la sienne d'un air décidé,_

_-et n'essaye pas de me retenir! J'suis prêt à me battre! Harry avait rigolé les yeux brillants en gardant sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon,_

_-ne soit pas idiot!! Il lui avait prit le vêtement des mains et il avait sourit en partant dans le salon… à deux ils avaient utilisé différents sorts pour savoir où elles seraient bien parties, mais il fallait avouer… qu'ils étaient nuls… _

_-rhaaa! S'était énervé le brun en voyant encore un de ses sorts être totalement inutile… _

_-bon écoute, on n'arrive à rien… il faut réfléchir par nous-mêmes! Avait-il dit en grattant ses cheveux roux… Harry avait hoché la tête, les yeux déjà dans le vague…_

_-bon, nous savons que Ginny l'a amenée… dit-il en maudissant intérieurement sa sœur,_

_-oui… et nous savons qu'elle ne l'a sûrement pas ramenée au Terrier… murmura son ami,_

_-non… acquiesça-t-il, Harry continua,_

_-nous savons aussi qu'elle ne l'aurait pas amenée chez quelqu'un chez qui elle n'est pas à l'aise et Hermione non plus…_

_-donc quelqu'un d'assez proche et que toutes les deux connaissent…_

_-ce qui veut dire que nous aussi on connaît…_

_-vrai! Un sourire s'était formé sur leurs visages et d'un même accord ils étaient sortis de la maison et avaient transplané devant la maison Lovegood… _

_Ce fut une Luna souriante qui leur ouvrit la porte,_

_-oh! J'ai plusieurs invités ce soir! C'était-elle exclamée ravie, confirmant leur hypothèse… _

_-Luna qui est-ce? Harry avait fait la grimace et lui-même avait sentit ses entrailles se serrer en reconnaissant la voix de sa petite sœur… _

_-oh… c'est ton frère et Ha… elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un verre était passé près de sa joue… il s'était abaissé juste à temps pour l'éviter, mais le liquide dégoulinait à présent sur son visage et cou… il allait lui crier si elle était folle quand il la vit arriver telle une furie… ces yeux étaient rougis et tout son corps tremblait d'indignation, mais la main qui tenait sa baguette était bien ferme… _

_-espèce d'immonde ver de terre! Cria-t-elle envoyant un de ces redoutables sorts de chauve- furie… _

_-dégage Ginny! Je dois lui parler! Avait-il crié en repoussant l'attaque avec un bouclier,_

_-dégage toi-même salaud! Stupide mec aux hormones surdéveloppées! Avait-elle crié à son tour continuant ses attaques…_

_-Gin… laisse-le au moins t'ex… avait tenté Harry qui s'était reculé… elle s'était tourné vers lui en lui lançant un autre éclair qu'il évita en créant lui aussi un bouclier,_

_-toi ta gueule! Il avait fait la grimace en se tenant à distance des deux rouquins qui se battaient en duel avec hargne… agacée qu'il bloque toujours ses attaques, elle avait lâché sa baguette et s'était ruée vers son frère, lui assénant une giflé qui le fit tanguer… profitant de son étonnement, elle l'avait fait tomber, assise à califourchon sur son torse, elle l'avait frappé, griffé, giflé en l'insultant de tous les noms qu'elle connaissait… après le premier coup, il avait essayé de lui prendre ses mains, mais elle était déchaînée! _

_-arrête! Arrête! Criait-il essayant de seulement se protéger, _

_-je n'arrêterai pas espèce de minable! Espèce de salaud! Salaud! Avec un soulagement non feint il avait sentit que son ami prenait la rouquine dans ses bras,_

_-lâche-moi Potter! Lâche-moi!! Harry s'était prit quelques coups mais avait réussit à la bloquer contre son torse, essoufflé… lui, il s'était relevé encore un peu sonné, et avait regardé ahuri sa petite sœur… elle était vraiment une tigresse! Et au sourire que son ami affichait, il pensait pareil… il n'avait pu la retenir que grâce au fait qu'elle était de dos contre son torse, réduisant ainsi son champ d'actions! Il s'accroupit devant sa sœur qui se débattit encore plus rageusement,_

_-Ginny… je te le jure… je te l'assure… je ne voulais pas ça…__avait-il murmuré… elle se calma à l'instant et le regarda bien dans les yeux… cela dura quelques secondes avant que ceux-ci se remplissent de larmes et qu'elle hoche doucement la tête… il s'était penché, lui avait donné un baiser sur le front et s'était redressé pour aller voir Luna qui regardait tout ça d'un air intéressé et amusé, il eut le temps de voir Harry relâcher sa prise avant d'entrer à la maison… _

_Luna l'avait guidé dans la maison, lui racontant que son père était partit pour une expédition ou il ne savait plus quoi… en réalité, il ne l'__avait écouté que d'une oreille… il réfléchissait… si Ginny avait réagit ainsi… quelle serait la réaction d'Hermione!? Finalement, dans un temps beaucoup trop court pour lui, ils étaient arrivés devant une porte blanche… Luna avait sourit et donné une petite tape sur le dos avant de partir… il ne se rendit même pas compte, il fixait cette barrière en bois… qu'allait-elle faire? Elle le laisserait parler!? Lui jetterait-elle des sorts!? Il secoua la tête et ferma les yeux… allez, quoi qu'il se passe, il lui expliquerait… il lui dirait… elle comprendrait… il prit une forte inspiration et entra… sous le coup, il resta cloué sur place, les yeux agrandis… Hermione… était assise sur le bureau… elle écrivait, la lettre de ses parents à côté… quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir elle se retourna vers lui et sourit, avant de se replonger dans sa lettre,_

_-je me disais bien que j'avais entendu ta voix… __avait-elle dit d'une voix amusée… sans savoir trop quoi faire, il s'était assis sur le lit sans la quitter des yeux,_

_-je… je suis venu…__ parce que…_

_-tu ressors avec Lavande? Avait demandé la jeune fille en l'interrompant, toujours en lui montrant le dos,_

_-non! Pas du tout! S'était-il écrié en se levant d'un bond,_

_-oh… ce fut toute sa réponse… et cette voix indifférente… même pas froide! Ou en colère! Rien! Juste comme… si elle lui demandait si la neige tombait encore! _

_-Mione… tu sais… je ne voulais pas… l'embrasser… Hermione ricana en se tournant enfin vers lui…_

_-Ron… avait-elle dit avec un sourire suggestif,_

_-c'est vrai! C'est elle qui s'est jetée sur moi! Et j'ai voulu la remettre à sa place et… Hermione avait levé la main pour l'arrêter en se tenant le front d'un air fatigué,_

_-tu sais Ron… tout ça je m'en fous…_

_-mais…_

_-non vraiment! Elle leva les yeux vers lui sans flancher, plutôt d'un air agacé,_

_-cela m'est égal avec qui tu traînes, cela m'est égal avec qui tu t'embrasser, cela m'est égal avec qui tu t'envoies en l'air! Retiens bien ça: je suis ta meilleure amie et en tant que telle, il est vrai que je te dirais que les meilleurs des choix n'est pas Lavande, mais à part ça, je m'en fous… tu comprends!? _

_Il s'était reculé d'un pas, sentant que son cœur était poignardé sauvagement… mais il croyait que…_

_-cela… t'es… égal? __Avait-il réussi à articuler… elle c'était levée pendant sa tirade et en entendant sa question venait de lever ses bras au toit d'un geste exaspéré,_

_-oui Ron, cela est pareil pour moi! _

_-mais… non, il n'arrivait pas à y croire… _

_-quoi Ron!? Par Merlin! Laisse-moi tranquille! Sans qu'il sache quoi faire, il avait vu les larmes embuer ces beaux yeux marron… _

_-j'en ai assez! Assez, tu m'entends!? Je m'en fiche de ce que tu fais! Laisse-moi juste tranquille! Fiche-moi simplement la paix!!!! Avait-elle crié, commençant à pleurer… ses mains tremblaient… elle voulait qu'il la laisse tranquille… elle c'était rendue compte de son amour pour elle et l'avait supporté jusqu'à maintenant sans rien dire… c'était stupide croire qu'elle ne le savait pas… n'était-elle pas la sorcière la plus intelligente qu'il n'aie jamais connu? Il suffoquait… il avait mal… il avait tellement mal…_

_-pardon… c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait dire… pardon pour l'aimer ainsi… pardon pour n'être qu'un minable amoureux d'un fille brillante comme elle… pardon pour briser ainsi leur amitié… pardon pour n'avoir su cacher un peu plus ses sentiments…_

_-oh s'il te plaît Ronald! Epargne-moi tes excuses! Il n'y a pas de raison! Laisse-moi juste seule! Va-t-en! Je ne te supporte plus tu m'entends!? Je ne supporte plus t'avoir dans la même pièce! Je ne supporte plus ton regard! Je ne veux plus te voir! Seulement va-t-en!!__Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait sentit qu'il allait éclater en sanglots, il sentit que son cœur lui était arraché à jamais… non… jamais il n'aurait cru que cela se passerait ainsi… jamais il n'aurait pu croire qu'elle se lasserait autant de lui… jamais il n'aurait pu penser que ses sentiments la dégoûteraient à ce point…_

_-non… __avait-il murmuré d'une voix rauque, tout son corps était brisé… il avait tendu la main pour la toucher, mais elle s'était reculée vivement, se serrant elle-même dans ses bras,_

_-s'il te plaît… va-t-en… avait-elle murmuré, les larmes coulant sur ses joues… elle n'arrivait plus ne serait-ce qu'à le regarder… il s'était avancé encore et la retient juste à temps quand elle tomba en pleurant à genoux sur le sol,_

_-va-t-en… je t'en prie… il la serra contre lui en fermant les yeux avec douleur,_

_-ne me demande pas ça Mione… tout ce que tu voudras… mais ne me demande pas de m'éloigner… je t'en supplie… avait-il murmuré désespéré, la serrant un peu plus contre lui… il la sentit trembler et ses pleurs redoubler… il savait que ce qu'il demandait était égoïste… mais… s'il s'éloignait d'elle, il en mourrait… alors… il l'avait serré encore plus fort… _

_-s'il te plaît… je… je vais changer… je ferais ce que tu voudras… mais… s'il te plaît, ne me demande pas de partir… avait-il supplié enfouillant son visage dans ces cheveux bouclés… il attendit en silence… jamais dans sa vie il n'avait eu autant peur… les araignées, les années de bataille avec des meurtriers, la fois où il avait faillit mourir… rien… rien ne pouvait se comparer à cette frayeur… à cette attente… _

_Doucement… lentement… il __avait sentit ses petites mains glisser jusqu'à encercler son cou… il avait fermé ces yeux essayant de contrôler ce soulagement… elle l'acceptait… il referma ses bras un peu plus et sentit qu'elle en faisait de même… il ne savait plus combien de temps ils étaient restés là… serrés l'un contre l'autre, agenouillés sur ce sol… il ne se rappelait plus comment ils s'étaient levés et couchés sur ce grand lit… la seule chose qui lui restait c'était cet apaisement… couchés de côté… l'un devant l'autre, il l'avait vu fermer ses yeux chocolat qu'il aimait tant… une personne aurait pu se coucher entre eux deux, tellement ils étaient aux bords du lit… ne supportant plus cette distance, ce vide… il avait posé délicatement sa main sur la sienne… elle avait ouvert ses yeux et l'avait fixé pendant un instant… il avait cru qu'elle allait la retirer… mais au lieu de ça… elle avait enlacé ses doigts avec les siens… et avait fermé à nouveau les yeux… ni trop près… ni trop loin… c'était maintenant une distance à respecter… _

_fin flash back_

OooOooO

Harry revient vers la petite table où Luna s'était endormie et où Ginny fixait ses mains d'un air perdu…

-tiens… dit-il en lui passant unes des tasses de thé… il sourit, essayant d'alléger l'ambiance,

-pardon que ce ne soit pas du chocolat, mais même ça je ne réussit pas… elle leva les yeux vers les siens et les baissa à nouveau en silence… il soupira en s'asseyant devant elle,

-je crois que je n'ai jamais entendu une conversation avec autant de quiproquos… murmura-t-il enfin…

-oui… répondit la jeune sorcière en buvant le breuvage… tous les trois avaient entendu, l'oreille à la porte, tout l'échange entre ces deux amis… Ginny avait faillit entrer à plusieurs reprises pour mettre les choses au clair, mais il avait pu l'arrêter à temps…

-tu aurais dû me laisser entrer… murmura-t-elle en buvant une petite gorgée… le brun se gratta la nuque en fixant sa tasse,

-je pense qu'ils n'auraient pu supporter une intervention de notre part… ils sont tellement sûrs de _savoir enfin _la « vérité » qu'ils auraient prit nos mots comme de la pitié… la rousse tapa la table avec son poing,

-quelle bande d'imbéciles! Il lui fit un petit sourire…

-ça… ils burent en silence… elle leva ses yeux vers lui et rougit en voyant une des marques de ses griffes sur sa joue,

-je… je te demande pardon… pour ça… il ricana en touchant l'égratignure,

-je saurais me rappeler de ne pas te mettre en colère… elle sourit en détournant le regard… mais justement celui-ci se posa sur la porte où son frère et sa meilleure amie dormaient… son sourire s'effaça,

-ce sera notre mission de les faire entendre raison… dit-elle en se tournant vers le brun qui rigola doucement,

-ravi que je ne doive pas te le demander! Je ne savais pas comment le faire… elle rigola avec lui, faisant grogner Luna dans son sommeil… ils se turent en essayant de pas rire,

-il faudra la remettre dans son lit…

-d'accord… sans autre mot, il recula la chaise où la blonde était assise, passa un bras sur ses genoux et l'autre sur son dos et la souleva,

-c'est où? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la rouquine qui souriait narquoise,

-tu essayes de m'impressionner Potter? Harry sourit coquin,

-j'y arrive?

-pas mal oui… sourit-elle en lui montrant la chambre…

Quand il revient au salon, Ginny était déjà assise sur un des fauteuils… le voyant arriver, elle sourit et tapota la place près d'elle… il s'y assit,

-ce sera quoi notre plan premier alors?

-mm… je pense qu'on doit leur laisser un peu de temps…

-encore!? S'insurgea-t-elle, il sourit,

-je crois qu'on doit leur laisser un petit moment de récupération avant de leur exposer nos tactiques sans retenue ni pitié… Ginny ricana,

-tu t'entends parfois? Le Survivant eut un sourire coquin,

-oh non, je suis sûr que je me trouverai sadique… la jeune rousse rigola encore en lui donnant une petit tape sur la main, le faisant sourire,

-donc tu proposes…

-la consolation et l'entente dans un premier temps… d'ailleurs notre examen est dans trois… il regard la montre du salon et sourit,

-non… en deux jours, donc là on verra déjà comment ça a avancé tout ça…

-Hermione a demandé à Luna de rester ici les deux jours restant… dit-elle gênée, Harry soupira,

-Merlin… bon, je suppose que ce temps leur sera nécessaire…

-oui…

Il passa un bras sur ses épaules fines et l'attira à lui, posant son menton sur ses cheveux roux,

-pendant tellement d'années je me suis demandé « pourquoi moi »? Dit-il d'un voix mi-amusée, mi-agacée… Ginny sourit jusqu'à voir ses yeux s'assombrir… il ne parlait pas seulement de la situation des deux tourtereaux inavoués… un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle s'accommoda un peu plus près de lui, entourant de ses bras sa taille à lui…

-dis…

-mm?

-et pourquoi pas? Harry la regarda un moment étonné… son sourire mutin, ses yeux rieurs… un sourire et bientôt un éclat de rire le traversa… il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle pour le faire rire avec une question aussi sombre! Elle rigola doucement en le voyant prit dans un fou rire… il la serra contre lui en riant encore…

-tu as raison… pourquoi pas…

OooOooO

Cela faisait exactement deux jours que le célèbre trio ne s'était vu… Harry sortit de la cuisine et marcha vers la chambre du rouquin… il eut beau toquer, il n'eut aucune réaction… soupirant, il entra dans la chambre,

-_lumos… _marmonna-t-il, se dirigeant vers le tas au milieu du lit… il s'assit et leva les yeux au plafond,

-Ron… c'est aujourd'hui l'examen… il faut bien que tu sortes pour le passer tu ne crois pas? Un grognement lui répondit et il sourit,

-je t'assure vieux… tu as beau avoir fait un bon effet sur Kingsley, il ne te laissera pas passer si tu ne viens pas…

-oh Potter… tais-toi… grogna enfin son ami en sortant des couvertures… Harry lui dédia son sourire le plus innocent et ébouriffa ses cheveux en rigolant,

-allez espèce d'_inferius_…

-argh Potter, ne parle pas de trucs dégoûtants dès le matin! S'écria le rouquin en se levant enfin… le brun l'examina alors et fit la grimace,

-quoi… qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tronche!? S'impatienta le roux en voyant l'œil critique de son ami,

-tu as des cernes qui pourraient rendre jaloux Remus après la pleine lune… Ron sauta au sol et sortit de sa chambre pour aller aux toilettes que lui et Harry partageaient,

-aaaargh!! Mais c'est quoi cette tête!? L'Élu sourit en entendant son cri du cœur, il se leva aussi et sortit de la chambre, il entendit l'eau de la douche couler et soupira en se dirigeant à nouveau aux cuisines… devant les fourneaux il fit la grimace, les mains aux hanches…

-aaaah Merlin… je fais quoi maintenant moi… marmonna-t-il totalement déprimé… cela faisait deux jours qu'il mangeait ce qu'il préparait, c'est-à-dire, des trucs immangeables… à la limite de l'empoisonnement en réalité… deux jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Hermione et par la même occasion Ron qui ne sortait plus du tout de sa chambre…

-bonjour!! Il sortit en courant de la cuisine et eut un énorme sourire,

-Hermione!! Il la serra dans ses bras et lui prit la main en lui racontant déjà ses malheurs, la faisant rire joyeusement,

-et je t'assure… à chaque fois que je lui demandais ne serait-ce que me faire une omelette, il me jetait ses cousins et puis…

-c'est bon! C'est bon! Hermione ri doucement en voyant sa grimace boudeuse de combien Ron l'avait maltraité ces jours là…

-tu veux sûrement que je fasse ton déjeuner? Il lui fit son plus beau sourire en réponse et elle éclata de rire en retroussant ses manches… Harry s'assit en la regardant chantonner et agiter sa baguette… il sourit, elle avait l'air mieux… un visage frais, un sourire étincelant… elle avait même parfaitement ramassé ses cheveux touffus en un chignon… il tendit l'oreille et se rassura en entendant encore l'eau de la douche couler… il se leva et s'approcha en s'appuyant sur la table où elle battait les oeufs,

-dis Hermione…

-mm?

-je suis allé voir Tonks hier… la réaction ne se fit pas attendre et tous les ustensiles tombèrent… elle resta figée, alors que Harry se baissait lentement pour tout nettoyer… il agita sa baguette et aussitôt tout revint parfaitement en ordre… il leva alors le visage vers elle et la vit se mordre les lèvres,

-tu pensais nous le dire quand?

-… Ron est au courant? Harry soupira en regardant le plafond,

-tu te doutes bien que je ne lui ai rien dit… elle eut l'air soulagée, mais le regard accusateur de son ami le lui fit vite perdre,

-oh Harry… je suis vraiment désolée… dit-elle en faisant réapparaître tout pour son déjeuner… le brun la fixa encore, la faisant rougir gênée, et continua la voix pleine de reproches…

-tu n'es pas venue non plus en deux jours…

-je…

-ce n'était pas très discret tu ne trouves pas?

-mais…

-je suis d'accord que cela soit pénible pour toi de voir Ron, mais et moi?

-c'est que…

-de plus je croyais que tu lui avais pardonné?

-bien sûr! Mais…

-alors je ne comprends pas cet éloignement! Que veux-tu lui faire comprendre hein Hermione?

-rien! Je…

-parce que lui dire que tu ne lui en veux pas et après ne même pas venir nous visiter pendant deux jours! C'est quand même gonflé, tu ne crois pas!?

-arrête ça! Arrête! Cria-t-elle énervée,

-c'est quoi ça Harry!? Tu le défends!? Bien sûr! Lui il est ton ami!

-et toi tu es quoi!? Ma boniche!? Et ne reprends pas tes phrases débiles comme quoi c'est que lui et moi et toi à part, parce que ça va encore plus m'énerver!

-ah parce que tu es énervé!?

-bien sûr que je le suis! Hermione le regarda les yeux en larmes… très rares étaient les fois où Harry se disputait avec elle… il soupira et lui fit signe de venir dans ses bras… elle ne se fit pas prier et enroula ses bras sur sa taille, alors qu'il la serrait contre lui,

-écoute Herms… pardon… ça m'a un peu énervé le truc avec Tonks… il la vit s'agiter dans ses bras et il reprit,

-non pas que je désapprouve, mais le fait que tu n'aies rien dit… je pense que si tu l'avais dit avant, on aurait mieux prit la chose… fin surtout Ron… mais je t'approuve… d'accord?

-d'accord…

-alors… deuxième chose…

-oui…

-tu ne peux pas faire semblant de ne pas en vouloir à quelqu'un, le rassurer et lui dire que tout va bien et ensuite disparaître pendant deux jours sans rien dire…

-mais, je ne me sentais pas forte…

-j'étais là moi!

-oui…

-comment crois-tu qu'il a réagit hein? Evidement qu'il s'est rendu compte que c'était sa faute…

-co… comment il va?

-tu t'en doutes bien…

-je ne voulais pas… dit-elle d'une petite voix,

-écoute Herms, je vais te donner un conseil… il s'écarta un peu d'elle pour voir son visage, caressa ses joues mouillées et dit doucement,

-Hermione si tu n'arrives vraiment pas à le pardonner, dis-le lui… ça lui fera mal, mais ce sera d'un seul coup… là, tu lui pardonnes, tu ne lui parles plus et si tu vas encore exploser pour un rien parce que tu as de la rancœur envers lui… ce n'est pas sain, ni pour toi… ni pour lui… elle hocha la tête d'un air décidé,

-oui… je… je veux vraiment que tout redevienne comme avant… le Survivant sourit ravi,

-tant mieux! Alors troisième chose… je veux mon déjeuner!! Hermione rigola doucement, séchant ses larmes et se tournant pour tout préparer… Harry la détendit en lui parlant des heures qu'il était resté à entendre Tonks pester contre Remus et son manque de savoir vivre… ce n'est que quelques minutes après que la voix de Ron s'entendit sortant des toilettes,

-eeeh Potter! On dirait que le stress te fait mieux cuisiner!?

-oh Ron, tu as raté ta profession… comédien aurait été ton truc… dit-il sarcastique alors que le rouquin rigolait doucement en entrant dans la cuisine… il se figea alors qu'Hermione se tournait vers lui… un énorme sourire apparut sur son visage fatigué avant qu'il se précipite pour la serrer dans ses bras,

-Mione!! Tu nous as manqué! Elle rigola alors qu'il la faisait tournoyer dans la cuisine, il la reposa enfin à terre en posant un baiser sur son front et alla s'asseoir à côté du Survivant qui se léchait déjà les babines en voyant arriver le déjeuner,

-par Morgane Ron, tu l'as vraiment tué de faim… sourit Hermione en les servant,

-et il me frappait! Ajouta Harry la mine faussement triste, se ramassant un coup de coude de la part du rouquin,

-tu n'as qu'à apprendre une bonne fois pour toutes! Le brun leva les yeux aux plafond en commençant à manger,

-je ne vais pas le faire en deux jours, imbécile… le roux sourit narquois,

-mais dis-moi Potter… tu faisais quoi chez ton oncle!?

-Ron! Le réprimanda Hermione, il sourit… il aimait la façon qu'avait Ron à tourner en blague même les moments les plus déprimants… il fit semblant de réfléchir en se resservant des omelettes,

-ben… je nettoyais, lavais, balayais et servais… son ami ricana en s'étouffant à moitié avec son déjeuner,

-une vraie petite femme de ménage! Hermione fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras,

-Ron! Harry sourit et raconta avec ce même air non-concerné,

-ils ont essayé de me faire cuisiner une fois, mais ils ont laissé là l'expérience… ils ont cru que j'avais essayé de les tuer… tous les trois rirent de bon cœur en s'imaginant la scène… le déjeuner se passa sans plus d'accidents, ils redevenaient ce trio à l'amitié sans frontières… une fois devant la porte d'entrée, alors qu'ils enfilaient leurs capes, Ron remarqua un détail de taille…

-Mione… tu ne te changes pas? La sorcière rougit en détournant le regard,

-euh… non… elle essaya de reprendre contenance en rigolant,

-première fois que je vous vois prêts et à l'heure! L'Élu haussa les épaules,

-comme quoi… Ron leva un sourcil mais préféra ne plus rien dire… de toutes façons ce n'est pas leurs vêtements qu'ils allaient mettre en question…

OooOooO

Tous les trois s'apparurent dans la zone de transplanage du ministère et se dirigèrent vers les élévateurs… Molly leur avait envoyé Coq avec une petite lettre pour leur souhaiter bonne chance et ils passèrent quelques minutes devant le bureau de M. Weasley qui leur souhaitait pareil… Arrivés devant la pièce où ils avaient rendez-vous, Hermione s'arrêta en baissant la tête… Harry tourna la tête ailleurs en croisant les bras, alors que Ron se tournait surpris vers elle,

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mione? Tu es nerveuse? Il sourit en allant vers elle et leva son visage à l'aide de son pouce, avant de s'écarter un peu… il n'osait plus s'attarder dans ces moments de tendresse, pour ne pas la gêner… la jeune fille leva le visage en soupirant,

-je… je ne suis pas stressée Ron… elle regarda le brun qui fixait ses pieds hostilement, elle soupira à nouveau et finalement avoua,

-je ne vais pas faire l'examen avec vous… son ami recula surpris,

-q… quoi!? Pourquoi!?

-parce que… elle prit une inspiration et se lança,

-il y a quelques jours j'ai eu une conversation avec Tonks qui… m'a fait réfléchir…

-mais de quoi tu parles!?

-écoute Ron… depuis toujours j'ai voulu faire quelque chose qui puisse aider les créatures sans droits et…

-tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ton SALE! S'insurgea le roux exaspéré,

-Ronald! C'est de mon rêve que tu parles! S'indigna la brune,

-mais c'est stupide! Tu ne sais même pas s'ils vont te prendre ou… elle l'interrompit, un peu agacée…

-j'ai rendez-vous… juste maintenant… au même temps que vous…

-quoi!?

-Scrimgeour a accepté de voir si je suis capable pour un poste dans la protection des créatures magiques au sein du ministère… c'est Tonks qui est arrivée à m'avoir un rendez-vous… le jeune rouquin ouvrit la bouche totalement dépassé… puis voyant que visiblement, elle ne rigolait pas, s'exclama,

-mais on a toujours été ensemble!! Hermione leva les yeux au plafond,

-justement Ronald! Il faut une fois pour toutes que l'on prenne nos avenirs en main! Un futur à chacun et pas à tous les trois! Tu n'as pas remarqué que nous sommes les seuls à ne pas avoir bougé!? On est restés bloqués depuis Poudlard! On ne voit pas plus loin que demain! Merlin Ron! C'est de notre avenir que nous parlons! Le silence se fit… Ron la regardait encore avec des yeux effarés et bien que Harry refusait toujours de la regarder, elle pu voir son visage devenir sombre… elle soupira et reprit doucement,

-écoutez les garçons… pardon… je… je sais que j'aurais dû vous en parler… toujours aucune réaction… soupirant encore une fois, elle murmura avant de faire demi-tour,

-bonne chance…

Elle avait déjà fait quelques pas quand la voix d'Harry l'appela,

-Hermione! Elle se retourna et pu voir ses yeux tristes, mais un sourire sur ses lèvres, il lui fit un petit signe de la main,

-bonne chance à toi aussi… elle lui sourit rassurée… hocha la tête et partit pour son rendez-vous…

OooOooO

L'Élu soupira en voyant le visage défait de son ami, il posa une main sur son épaule,

-écoute vieux… nous ne pouvons pas être égoïstes… elle a toujours rêvé de ça… pourquoi nous on aurait droit à réaliser un des nos rêves et pas elle? Ron s'écarta vivement de lui, furieux,

-tu le savais n'est-ce pas!? Tu le savais et tu n'as rien dit! Harry fronça les sourcils en croisant ses bras,

-je l'ai su hier et crois-moi tu n'étais pas en état de le savoir à ce moment là!

-parce que maintenant je le suis!? Cria-t-il les dents serrés, soudain il se figea… c'était ça!! Son meilleur ami en voyant un éclair traverser ses pupilles s'inquiéta,

-eh Ron… qu'est-ce que…

-je sais pourquoi elle fait ça! Et sans autre explication, il partit en courant derrière la jeune sorcière… il passa plusieurs bureaux, priant pour qu'elle ne soit déjà pas entrée et ce fut à ce moment là qu'il la vit tourner dans un coin… il courut encore plus vite,

-Mione!! Elle se retourna surprise et le vit arriver essoufflé,

-Ron? Il essaya de reprendre sa respiration et dit en la regardant bien dans les yeux,

-Mione pourquoi tu fais ça? Elle leva un sourcil,

-j'ai cru avoir été assez…

-non! Je veux la vraie raison! L'interrompit-il, elle fronça les sourcils,

-la _vraie _raison!? Il baissa soudain les yeux,

-oui! Est-ce que… est-ce que tu le fais à cause de moi? Il recula en la voyant s'énerver d'un seul coup,

-à cause de toi!!?? Mais pour qui tu te prends!? Espèce de prétentieux!! Arrête de croire que ma vie tourne autour de toi!!! Ce n'est absolument pas le cas, d'accord!? Le visage du roux pâlit à ces paroles… il accusa le coup et hocha doucement la tête en faisant demi-tour… le voir ainsi blessé, mit encore plus en colère la sorcière… que croyait-il que ça ne lui faisait pas mal!? Qu'il était le seul à souffrir!? Mais bien sûr qu'il était le centre de son monde… à son plus grand malheur… mais son orgueil avait suffisamment enduré… elle ne le laisserait plus l'humilier de la sorte… elle serra les dents et le retourna pour qu'il regarde bien ses yeux,

-apprend Weasley que tu n'est pas le nombril du monde… murmura-t-elle avec rage… elle s'écarta vivement et tourna les talons, le laissant seul…

OooOooO

Harry regardait dans tous les couloirs à la recherche de Ron… Kingsley était déjà arrivé avec plusieurs aurors et avait demandé pour Ron… visiblement Tonks l'avait déjà prévenu pour Hermione… il soupira… il espérait réellement que son ami n'ait pas fait de bêtise… mais quand il le vit assis sur le sol, le regard perdu sur le mur d'en face, il su qu'il était arrivé trop tard… il s'avança en secouant la tête… Merlin… comme si déjà ces cernes et son air malade ne suffisaient pas, maintenant ses yeux étaient vides d'expression…

-eh Ron… les aurors sont arrivés… le roux hocha la tête et se leva sana un mot… ils marchèrent jusqu'au bureau où leur ami les fit entrer en s'exclamant joyeusement,

-ah le voilà notre futur stratè… ça va Weasley!? S'inquiéta-t-il en voyant son visage pâle…

-ah? Oui, oui… tout va bien… répondit le roux en essayant de sourire… Harry le regarda du coin de l'œil et fronça les sourcils… visiblement ses conseils avec Hermione n'avaient pas réussit… elle avait sûrement perdu son sang froid…

-bon… reprit le noir en s'asseyant, sa typique pose de mains croisées devant son visage…

-voici autour de moi les aurors examinateurs de l'épreuve qui fera de vous des aurors… cela ne sert à rien que vous sachiez ces prénoms, ils n'exercent pas vraiment et ne les verront donc pas sur le terrain une fois devenus aurors… il haussa les épaules amusé,

-quoique… si vous avez un quelconque problème avec le ministère ce seront eux avec qui vous aurez à faire… un rire enveloppa l'assistance… Harry et Ron hochèrent la tête et Kingsley se leva…

-bien tout d'abord, nous allons nous rendre dans un terrain plus ample et où vous pourrez nous montrer plus à l'aise vos capacités… à nouveau les deux sorciers hochèrent la tête et se levèrent à leur tour… ils descendirent à la zone de transplanage… un des examinateurs leur donna un petit papier et après un clin d'œil transplana… Harry le lu et le passa à son ami… c'étaient des coordonnées… pas un endroit, ni une adresse… il le regarda encore une fois et lui donna une tape sur le dos,

-allez, concentre-toi Ron… et il transplana à son tour… Ron regarda le papier… les chiffres dansaient devant ses yeux… il regarda devant lui l'examinateur qui attendait qu'il parte et fermant les yeux, transplana aussi… il se retrouva soudain en plein milieu du désert… il écarquilla les yeux surpris… poussant un juron, il vérifia qu'il soit en un seul morceau et transplana à nouveau… il arriva en pleine forêt au milieu des autres aurors et d'Harry qui le regardait avec des grands yeux… l'examinateur qui le surveillait était arrivé avant lui et prenait des notes en regardant ses chaussures… il baissa les yeux et s'étouffa à moitié en voyant du sable sur ceux-ci… son ami lui donna un discret coup de coude en voyant Kingsley hausser un sourcil,

-bordel Ron…

-tais-toi, c'est bon… grogna-t-il essayant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait… Malheureusement, il rata systématiquement les épreuves données… alors qu'ils en étaient à la troisième et qu'avec des baguettes données, il se faisait tuer pour la quatrième fois, Kingsley arrêta l'examen,

-cela suffit! Weasley, tu pars! Il est inutile de te dire combien je suis déçu de ta performance… souffla-t-il en lui tournant le dos… Ron, essoufflé laissa tomber sa baguette,

-non! Attendez! Intervint Harry en se précipitant vers son ami,

-Kingsley! Tu le sais! Tu l'as vu! Tu sais de quoi il est capable!! Cria-t-il arrêtant le noir… celui-ci se retourna vers eux… ses yeux lançaient des éclairs,

-Potter, tu dois savoir que n'importe quel soit la raison, un Auror doit savoir rester concentré sur ce qu'il fait! Combien de vies crois-tu sauver en ayant une attitude comme cela!? Crois-tu seulement que tu seras capable de sauver ne serait-ce que la tienne!? Un Auror se doit de ne pas avoir des sentiments!! Il se doit de ne remplir que son devoir!!

-alors vous ne valez pas mieux que les mangemorts!! Tous regardaient maintenant le Survivant qui les faisait front,

-si nous devons accomplir notre devoir sans avoir des sentiments, alors nous ne sommes pas mieux qu'eux! C'est ça qui nous différencie! Et si nous devons renier nos sentiments pour devenir Auror alors je ne veux pas l'être! Je sais que tu ne le penses pas Kingsley! Son supérieur ne baissa pas les yeux… Harry fit un pas en avant, le suppliant du regard,

-s'il te plaît Kingsley… laisse-moi lui parler… seulement dix minutes… s'il te plaît… après quelques secondes de silence, il regarda les autres examinateurs qui acquiescèrent en souriant, il hocha la tête,

-bien Potter… tu as dix minutes… et tu as intérêt à le ramener le petit… Harry hocha la tête en souriant… il prit Ron par le bras et le tira un peu plus à l'intérieur de la forêt… Ron se laissa tomber contre un arbre en soupirant, les yeux regardant ce ciel si bleu…

-laisse tomber Harry… je suis un bon à… il se retrouva à terre en se tenant le nez,

-lève-toi! Cria son ami en levant à nouveau son poing,

-lève-toi espèce de loque!! C'est quoi ce bordel hein!!? Lève-toi j'ai dit!

Le roux le fixa un moment, avant de se relever en essuyant le sang du revers de la main,

-qu'est-ce qui te prend Potter… encore à vouloir jouer les héros!? Le nargua-t-il en levant aussi ses poings… Harry sourit amusé,

-ça mon vieux, je n'y peux rien… je le suis depuis que je suis né, alors… autant suivre ma destinée, non? Il évita le coup de poing de son ami en reculant,

-par contre toi… jouer les victimes, les moins que rien… tu aimes ça hein, Ronald!? Il évita encore une fois les poings du roux, qui sortait maintenant sa baguette hors de lui,

-tu ne sais rien Potter! Tu ne sais rien alors tais-toi!! Harry étendit sa main gauche devant lui, tenant sa baguette de la droite…

-si tu veux te battre Ron, on se battra… mais crois-moi je vais tout donner d'un seul coup parce que je n'ai que dix minutes pour te ramener! Le roux le regarda éberlué… sans baisser sa baguette, il passa une main fatiguée sur ses cheveux,

-je n'y arrive pas!!

-pourquoi!? S'écria son ami sans comprendre,

-parce que… parce que… l'Élu baissa sa baguette en criant,

-quoi!? Dis-le moi!! C'est à cause d'Hermione!? Tu veux encore plus envenimer les choses!? Tu veux qu'elle te prenne pour un minable!?

-elle le croit déjà!!

-et tu vas lui donner raison!? Bordel Ron! Tu es un Gryffondor! Tu es courageux! Et nous les Gryffondor nous fonçons! Comme des idiots, mais nous fonçons! Alors tu vas me faire plaisir et tu vas leur montrer de quoi tu es capable! Ron soupira en se laissant aller contre l'arbre à nouveau,

-je n'y arrive pas Harry… murmura-t-il extenué… son ami s'approcha de lui et le prit par les épaules…

-écoute Ron… cet examen est une… enfin… ça vaut rien cet examen… puis… eh vieux… il sourit, Ron leva le regard vers ses yeux émeraude,

-hehe… c'est le moment de montrer à notre petite miss-je-sais-tout qu'elle s'est pour une fois trompée… tu ne crois pas? Un léger sourire apparût enfin sur les lèvres du rouquin,

-tu… tu crois? Le sourire du brun s'accentua, narquois,

-han! Moi à ta place je vais lui montrer mon diplôme en la narguant qu'en réalité c'est elle qui a eu peur de ne rien réussir… nos savons tous les trois qu'elle est moins douée en DCFM que nous! Un petit rire secoua le corps du grand roux… Harry continua,

-et puis, je suis certain qu'à ce précis moment, elle s'en veut terriblement pour ce qu'elle t'a dit… et je parie même que tellement elle est distraite, qu'elle a dû oublier de parler de son SALE… maintenant ils riaient tous les deux… Harry regarda sa montre et sourit en tapotant l'épaule de son ami,

-prêt mon ami à leur montrer de quoi on est capables!? Ron serra un peu plus sa baguette et sourit,

-plus que jamais!

OooOooO

Harry buvait son chocolat chaud en lisant _la Gazette du Sorcier _quand le bruit de la porte le fit sourire… il agita sa main en essayant de cacher son sourire et continua sa lecture… il entendit des petits cris, des sorts et finalement l'hurlement qu'il attendait tant:

-HARRY POTTER!!! Hermione arriva à la cuisine, totalement décoiffée et les deux diplômes fraîchement obtenus, volant sans s'arrêter autour d'elle et lui donnant des petits coups sur la tête pour qu'elle les voie…

-oh Hermione! Quel plaisir…

-arrête avec « tes plaisirs » et arrête ça! Il prit un air outré en posant une main sur son cœur,

-sais-tu que tu parles là d'un des sorts que Dumbledore lui-même m'a apprit!? Hermione agita les bras encore une fois essayant de se protéger des papiers,

-arrête-les!! Cria-t-elle… riant doucement, le Survivant défit le sort et les deux diplômes virent se poser devant lui… la jeune fille soupira en se recoiffant et finalement s'approcha pour les lire, un sourire rassuré se forma sur ses lèvres,

-il a réussit… souffla-t-elle,

-et avec les compliments de tous les examinateurs… ajouta le brun en lui montrant au dos du diplôme, les compliments extasiés de tous les aurors… son sourire s'attendrit,

-j'ai eu si peur… murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux et serrant le papier contre son coeur… le sourire d'Harry se perdit alors et il se leva en croisant ses bras,

-pourquoi? Tu as de quoi t'en vouloir? Demanda-t-il la voix dure… Hermione rouvrit les yeux en se mordant les lèvres,

-je…

-sais-tu Hermione, que c'est moi qui a dû aller le chercher sur le couloir où tu lui as balancé qu'il se prenait pour le nombril du monde? Ses yeux marron s'embuèrent,

-je ne voulais pas… c'est sortit tout seul! Je ne le pensais même pas! Harry ignora ses mots d'un geste de la main et continua ses yeux assombris,

-sais-tu qu'il a ensuite raté son transplanage? Et d'ailleurs toute la première partie de l'examen? Hermione posa une main sur sa bouche, alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues,

-sais-tu Hermione que Kingsley lui a dit de partir? La jeune fille eu un hoquet et les larmes redoublèrent,

-je… je ne voulais pas…

-mais tu l'as fait! Et je t'avais prévenue! La gronda-t-il encore… la brune pleurait maintenant en cachant ses yeux avec ses mains tremblantes…

-je… je suis désolée… pardon… je…

-ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois le dire… dit-il en s'asseyant sans lui dédier un seul regard… elle sécha ses larmes et demanda d'une petite voix,

-il… il est où? Harry essaya de cacher son sourire et répondit toujours en fixant le journal,

-il est partit voler… aussitôt la sorcière fit demi tour et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, l'air décidé,

-oh au fait Hermione… elle se retourna et vit son ami qui lui souriait en marchant vers elle,

-j'ai su que tu avais été prise… M. Weasley nous l'a dit… il se pencha et posa un baiser sur son front,

-félicitations… encore un peu surprise par ce changement d'attitude, elle rougit ensuite en souriant timidement,

-j'ai tellement bégayé que je pensais qu'il n'avait rien compris… avoua-t-elle, le brun ricana en la poussant gentiment vers la sortie,

-allez… va alléger ta conscience… elle lui sourit avant de se mettre sur les pointes des pieds… il s'abaissa légèrement en souriant et elle posa à son tour un baiser sur son front,

-au fait… félicitations à toi aussi… il rigola en se tournant vers la cuisine, lui faisant un petit signe de la main,

-je commençais à croire que tu avais oublié! Elle rigola doucement… sortit de la maison et transplana au Terrier… elle alla directement à la réserve où les balais étaient gardés et vit la porte ouverte… bien… il ne devait pas être loin… se mordant les lèvres d'appréhension, elle en prit un et marcha en direction de l'étang… elle savait que Ron aimait voler encore un peu plus loin que cet endroit…

OooOooO

-elle est partie!? Demanda une voix derrière le fauteuil… Harry se tourna ravi vers celui-ci,

-tu doutes de ma persuasion? Ginny sortit en souriant largement,

-sais-tu que tu es un manipulateur? Dit-elle en ricanant, le brun lui fit un clin d'œil en entrant dans la cuisine,

-rouquine je suis prêt à tout pour les voir enfin ensemble… répondit-il d'une voix amusée… un léger rire s'entendit derrière lui, au même temps qu'une petite tape,

-phase un terminée alors? Il sourit malicieusement en hochant la tête… elle soupira faussement agacée,

-ben c'est bien mais c'est injuste! Je n'ai absolument rien fait! L'Élu secoua la tête en souriant,

-Gin, c'est toi qui a _subtilement _proposé à Ron d'aller s'aérer… tu as aussi évité que ta mère lui demande sur ce qui s'est passé à la fête en lui disant qu'on méritait un super gâteau… et tu es venue alors que tu es normalement en cours, rien que pour voir si tout irait bien… en réalité c'est toi qui a tout mis en place… moi je me suis contenté d'y donner la touche finale… le grand sourire s'accentua sur le visage de la rousse et elle s'approcha malicieusement à lui,

-tu sais comment me calmer Potter… pas mal… le jeune homme éclata de rire en prenant sa cape qu'il avait pliée sur la chaise,

-tu me testes? Elle releva le menton faussement défiante, suivant son jeu,

-ça te gêne?

-du tout… c'est un sourire complice aux lèvres, qu'il lui ouvrit la porte et tous les deux transplanèrent au Terrier…

OooOooO

-Harry mon chéri!! À peine arrivés, Molly avait prit le brun dans ces bras et l'étouffait dans son étreinte,

-Bonjour Mme Weasley… réussit-il à énoncer à moitié étranglé,

-ah mon chéri, je suis si contente que vous ayez réussit cet examen si difficile et périlleux! Harry sourit en faisant un clin d'œil à la rouquine qui levait les yeux au plafond… elle remarqua le superbe gâteau au centre de la table et étira la main pour essayer de prendre un morceau… sous les yeux rieurs du brun, sa mère la tira en arrière,

-ah non jeune fille! Ceci n'est pas pour toi! Elle fit des yeux humides alors que sa mère la poussait déjà vers la sortie…

-d'ailleurs tu devrais être en classe! Il es trop tôt pour ta pause manger! Harry ne la voyait plus mais entendait sa voix boudeuse, en souriant…

-mis mon prof arrive toujours en retard!!

-ne tente pas le destin Ginévra et dépêche-toi!

-mais…

-j'ai dit dépêche-toi!!

-mais je veux seulement une petite part de…

-Ginévra Molly Weasley!! Quelle partie de « dépêche-toi » tu n'as pas compris!!??

-euh… fit la jeune fille en réfléchissant réellement,

-Ginny!! La gronda sa mère, faisant éclater de rire le brun qui suivait l'échange passionné…

-mais maman! Tu connais ce goinfre de mon frère, il ne laissera pas une miette! Harry s'approcha d'elles, essayant de calmer ses rires,

-si tu veux je peux mettre une part de côté…

-c'est vrai!!!? S'extasia la rousse ravie, sa mère la poussa vers la porte en lui tendant sa blouse,

-tu as entendu! Maintenant fais-moi le plaisir de déguerpir! Ginny regarda intensément le Survivant qui hocha la tête amusé, lui assurant une part du magnifique dessert…

-mère indigne qui veut que sa fille parte… marmonna-t-elle encore en reculant d'un pas,

-Ginny!! La gronda sa mère en rougissant, alors qu'elle transplanait en éclatant de rire,

-vraiment… soupira Mme Weasley, -je crois qu'elle a trop traîné avec les jumeaux… Harry n'en menait pas large et riait allégrement… Molly sourit émue de le voir si calme et joyeux, elle tapota son épaule avec tendresse,

-alors mon chéri… raconte-moi un peu cet examen…

OooOooO

Ron était couché sur son balai, les yeux fermés et les bras derrière son cou… plusieurs fois sa mère l'avait engueulé pour faire ça, disant que c'était un acte suicidaire… mais depuis qu'il était petit, il le faisait… il aimait être entouré de nuages et somnoler, les rayons de soleil, réchauffant son visage…

-débout! Débout! Il ouvrit les yeux en entendant cette voix connue…

-débout! J'ai dit _« débout »_ espèce de stupide bout de bois! Il sourit en se penchant vers le bas et distinguant Hermione se battre avec son balai qui restait hostilement sur le sol…

-DÉBOUT!! Cria-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied exaspéré sur le balai…

-c'est vraiment pas comme ça qu'il va t'obéir… elle se retourna vivement et rougit en regardant Ron sauter de son balai, les yeux rieurs… elle sentit son cœur se serrer… il lui souriait alors qu'elle avait été si injuste avec lui… ses yeux ses remplirent de larmes pour la troisième fois de la journée et il arrêta de sourire,

-oh Mione… pardon, ne pleure pas… dit-il en s'approchant, elle secoua la tête et se jeta dans ses bras…

-ce n'est pas toi qui doit s'excuser Ron… dit-elle la voix pleine de sanglots… un peu maladroit, il entoura ses bras derrière son dos aussi…

-pardonne-moi Ron… pardon…

Un doux sourire apparu sur le visage du rouquin alors qu'il réaffirmait ses bras…

-je… c'était un mensonge ce que j'ai dit… tu… tu fais partie de mon monde Ron… un des principaux piliers… elle sentit qu'il embrassait ses cheveux et la serrait un peu plus fort contre lui,

-merci Mione… murmura-t-il, Merlin qu'elle aimait cet homme… si doux… si tendre… ne lui tenant aucune rigueur de sa méchanceté… elle leva son visage mouillé de larmes vers lui…

-Ron… est-ce que… est-ce qu'on peut revenir à avant? Il scruta son visage sans comprendre… mais elle avait prit sa décision… peu importait si ça lui faisait du mal… si ce n'était que tendresse et qu'elle le prenait comme amour… peu importait… il lui manquait… terriblement…

-que veux-tu dire Mione?

-tu m'as manqué… avoua-t-elle enfouillant encore une fois son visage contre son torse… il caressa son dos lentement pour la rassurer…

-tu m'as manqué aussi Mione… ils restèrent un moment enlacés avant qu'il l'écarte avec un sourire d'excuse,

-je crois que j'ai faim… elle rigola doucement, ravie de le retrouver… elle lui fit signe de se pencher… il obéit la questionnant du regard, mais elle prit son visage entre ses mains et posa un baiser sur chacune de ses joues,

-félicitations pour être Auror Ron… murmura-t-elle en s'écartant… il sourit chaudement et l'embrassa aussi sur ses deux joues,

-bravo à toi aussi Mione… papa nous a raconté… tous les deux rirent rassurés et reprirent le chemin vers le Terrier, les mains enlacées… Ron portant sous son bras les deux balais,

-et comment ça a été? Demanda le rouquin en marchant,

-oh ça a été horrible! J'ai eu droit à un examen d'histoire de la magie… et pour te dire combien j'étais distraite quand il m'a demandé si j'avais une quelconque expérience, j'ai tout simplement oublié de lui parler du S.A.L.E… le rouquin éclata de rire en s'empêchant de lui dire que selon son avis c'était une bonne chose! Elle sourit avec tendresse et arrêta de marcher… il se tourna vers elle,

-Mione? Oui… sa décision était prise… la seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était être près de lui… et profiter de temps en temps de sa tendresse… peu lui importait… seulement cela comptait…

-tu restes avec moi? Toujours? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix… il sourit en posant un baiser sur leurs mains enlacées,

-toujours Mione… toujours…

OooOooO

_« P__arce que c'est pendant qu'on calcule, qu'on analyse les pour et les contre, que la vie passe, et qu'il ne se passe rien… » _


	21. Chapter 21

_Alors tout d'abord__! J'ai corrigé le chap 20, donc ceux qui l'avaient trouvé bizarre et bien euh… vous aviez raison, loool! XD mais c'est pas ma faute c'est FF qui a tout collé…_

_Deuxièmement, je m'excuse pour ce retard… au départ comme le chap 20 étaient en réalité deux, j'avais pensé poster en deux semaines, mais il y a eu quelque regrettables complications dans ma vie… et voilà… mille excuses!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Mo: **__tout d'abord merci d'aimer cette modeste fic, j'en suis très heureuse:D et deuxièmement, tu as tout à fait raison! Ce serait tellement plus simple s'ils parlaient sans détour… merci pour ton review!_

_**Lucile: **__looool!! Et bien à la place de Lavande je me tiendrai bien loin de toi! XD pardon que la suite aie autant tardée mais, la voilà!! Et espérons que l'attente aie valu la peine ;)! Merci!_

_**Julie231: **__et bien là tu m'as bien eue :s… figure-toi qu'à chaque fois que je lis une phrase que j'aime, je l'écrit dans un petit cahier… mais euh… je pense que ça doit être un des livres de Marc Levi! ;)_

_**Polgara:**__ et bien au moins cette fois-ci ça n'a pas commencé par « je te déteste » XD loool!! Et bien oui ma chérie! Moi aussi j'ai hâte de les mettre en couple! Me regarde pas comme ça, je t'assure que c'est vrai! XD mais ce sera pas pour ce chapitre, sorry… encore un peu de patience?? ;) bisous et merci!_

_**Ritsuka: **__en effet, les mises à mort c'est incroyable comment ça motive :P, surtout celles venant de ma petite Polgara ici en haut, loool! XD en tout cas voici la suite et pardon mille fois pour ce horrible retard!! Merci pour tes encouragements! Biss_

_**Juuu: **__et bien merci bcq d'aimer ma fic, je t'en remercie! Je viens de corriger les espaces que FF m'avait enlevé pour le chap 20, je tiens à dire que sur mon texte originel, ils y sont bien et j'espère que c'est à pour ça que tu me dis de prendre un beta… sinon j'ai du mouron à me faire… loool :P _

_**Atanielle: **__ohlala je voulais surtout pas faire pleurer quelqu'un moi, pardon :(! J'espère que cette suite te rendra un peu le sourire? ;) merci bcq pour tes compliments et bisous!!_

_**Rim: **__ouoooooh je suis toute rouge!! MERCI BCQ!! Ahlala qu'est-ce que je suis contente que tu aimes autant, merci! Pour te dire vrai, je suis en université à un an et demi de me diplômer comme architecte, donc le temps j'en manque, mais j'aime vraiment écrire :p, puis j'adooore vos reviews :D par contre heureusement qu'un océan nous sépare et que tu ne peux pas me mettre en pièces, loool!! XD espérons cette suite ne te déçoit pas et encore une fois, merci!_

_**Emilie: **__merci bcq pour ta gentille review! J'espère que tes yeux vont bien après avoir lu d'une seule traite ces loooongs chapitres, loool! Et voici la suite tant attendue ;) espérons que ça te plaise encore ;) biss!!_

_**Eyzalie: **__tu ne lis que des james et lily?? Et bien espérons que ce chap te plaira ;) merci en tout cas pour ton review!! Ça fait troooop plaisir :D!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Je dédie ce chapitre à quelqu'un qui même si nous ne nous connaissons pas, a pris de mes nouvelles ne me voyant nulle part et m'a soutenue dans un moment aussi difficile… alors voilà… ma petite Heronary… ma petite héroïne, je te remercie de tout cœur et t'envoie des milliers de bisous__ d'ici du Mexique… _

_MERCI_

_Ta petite yoyo_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Nymphadora Tonks ouvrit lentement ses yeux… ces longs cheveux bruns ne lui laissaient presque rien voir… avec une paresse infinie, elle écarta les quelques mèches et fixa sa chambre… bizarre… avec un grognement elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour voir un peu mieux… non… elle ne rêvait pas… sa chambre était rangée… elle écarquilla les yeux et se retourna vivement vers l'autre côté du lit… personne… elle fit la grimace et prit le coussin de l'autre côté en y enfouillant le nez… un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres…

-Remus… murmura-t-elle en sortant du lit avec ce long t-shirt délavé et troué qu'elle nommait pyjama… les bruits à l'étage confirmèrent ses pensées… elle soupira en se dirigeant à la salle de bain… cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il venait et qu'elle l'ignorait… en fait, depuis leur dispute… elle eut un petit rire… d'accord ce n'était pas gentil, mais pour une fois que c'était lui qui lui courait derrière!! Elle sautilla allégrement jusqu'à la douche et fit couler l'eau, se retourna vers l'armoire et sortit son essuie préféré… rose éclatant… elle avait tout simplement adoré quand elle l'avait vu en magasin! Bizarre… il y avait plus d'essuies qu'avant… elle leva les épaules et se dirigea vers le miroir… prit le petit verre où deux brosses à dents étaient posés et prit le sien… elle entendit un bruit et tendit l'oreille pour pouvoir entendre un juron étouffé, suivit d'un bruit, de vaisselle cette fois-ci… elle ricana… et après il se moquait en disant qu'elle était maladroite! Elle se dévêtit en vitesse et sortit de l'armoire différents flacons qu'elle se pressa de vider dans la baignoire, la remplissant de bulles de couleurs et faisant qu'un doux parfum en sorte… avec un soupir de bonheur elle y entra… ça c'était une vraie vie…

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes était passée et elle continuait à jouer avec les différentes bulles… la porte s'ouvrit soudain la faisant sursauter et elle plongea la tête dans l'eau pour éviter de croiser le regard amusé du jeune homme qui venait d'entrer… quand après quelques secondes, elle fut obligée de ressortir en crachotant, il se lavait le visage en la regardant par le miroir,

-ça va? Elle détourna le visage sans répondre, se répétant sans cesse sa formule qui la faisait tenir devant cette voix grave et douce: « je boude, je boude, je boude!! »… Remus eut un petit soupir et lui tendit l'essuie pour qu'elle sorte…

-tu as une mission aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas? Son cœur fit un bond… que c'était agréable l'entendre s'inquiéter pour elle! Elle se mit débout sans un mot et prit l'essuie…

-aujourd'hui non plus tu ne vas pas me répondre? Demanda-t-il avec une voix triste qui eut presque raison de sa bonne volonté! Pour s'empêcher de lui sauter au cou, elle se précipita à sa chambre…

-Dora je t'ai déjà demandé pardon! Entendit-elle alors qu'elle fermait la porte… elle soupira… oui… d'ailleurs il n'avait fait que ça… elle sortit son uniforme et enleva l'essuie… c'était bien ça le problème… il lui demanderait pardon, elle lui pardonnerai et quand l'occasion reparaîtrait, elle s'énerverait à nouveau et tout recommencerait… cruelle perspective! Alors qu'elle cherchait à agrafer son soutif, il sortit des toilettes… il rougit légèrement en la voyant sautiller en sous-vêtements et alla l'aider… quand elle sentit ses mains sur son dos elle arrêta de s'agiter et ramassa ses cheveux pour lui faciliter la tâche…

-c'est la première mission de Harry et Ron… il n'y a que moi qui va les accompagner… dit-elle d'une petite voix… elle sentit, plus qu'elle ne vit l'hochement de sa tête… elle s'éloigna pour passer sa chemise quand elle se retourna pour le voir chercher dans l'armoire ses vêtements… elle le regarda sans comprendre…

-comment ça se fait que…!? Mais soudain un doute l'envahit… elle se tourna vers la table de chevet de son lit… elle n'avait jamais eu de réveil, ni de calendrier d'ailleurs!! Remus voyant qu'elle commençait à comprendre fit un pas en arrière quand elle se précipita dans l'armoire, laissant voir quelques vêtements du jeune homme… la bouche grande ouverte, elle courut aux toilettes et ouvrit l'armoire… sa brosse à dents, ses essuies, ses lotions, ses vêtements!! Elle sortit en courant et pu voir le regard d'appréhension qu'il lui jetait… elle était incapable de parler!! Sans le quitter des yeux elle sortit de la chambre et courut escaliers en bas… au salon un vieux tourne-disques et quelques cousins qu'elle avait déjà vu avant chez lui… dans la cuisine quelques assiettes nouvelles, des casseroles, une réserve de chocolats qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et encore deux caisses sans déballer… comment avait-elle fait pour ne rien remarque!!??

-je… je n'ai pas encore tout sorti… murmura une voix confuse derrière elle… encore toute tremblante, elle se retourna lentement vers lui, les larmes aux yeux et un énorme sourire aux lèvres… quand il vit son sourire, ses yeux s'illuminèrent alors qu'elle se jetait à son cou en riant et pleurant au même temps,

-oh Remus!!! Elle chercha ses lèvres avec une certaine frénésie et l'embrassa avec fougue… enfin! Il avait accepté! Elle pourrait désormais toujours se réveiller avec sa chaleur près d'elle!! Elle pourrait le taquiner à longueur de journée! Elle pourrait le voir s'endormir et se réveiller sans la crainte de son départ!! Ils ne seraient plus jamais seuls… les lèvres rouges et le souffle court elle s'écarta en le fixant bien dans les yeux,

-tu… tu es sûr? Tu ne vas pas regretter? Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse et murmura,

-après tout… je t'ai un peu forcé… le jeune lycanthrope éclata de rire en embrassant ses longues boucles brunes, les yeux rieurs,

-un peu!? Ça fait plus de deux semaines que tu ne me parles plus!! Elle grogna en le tapant sur l'épaule,

-ta faute si tu es aussi lent… il ri doucement en encerclant sa fine taille de ses mains et posant son front contre le sien,

-tu as raison… c'est pourquoi je te remercie de toujours m'ouvrir les yeux… et pour te répondre… oui, je suis certain… elle eut un sourire éblouissant alors qu'elle se mettait sur les pointes des pieds pour l'embrasser à nouveau… au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se toucher Remus se recula vivement et se tourna vers la fenêtre aux rideaux écartés… aussitôt, sur la fenêtre d'en face les rideaux se fermèrent… il grogna en allant fermer les leurs,

-elle a vraiment une sale manie!! S'exaspéra-t-il alors que la métamorphomage éclatait de rire en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil,

-et bien sûr ça te fait rire… soupira-t-il faussement abattu, il croisa les bras et leva un sourcil,

-d'ailleurs je crois qu'on en avait déjà discuté de ta manie à toi de te balader en sous-vêtements! Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si c'était « un » voisin au lieu de Mme Mierry? Demanda-t-il d'une voix entre amusée et réprobatrice… Tonks se regarda avant de lever des yeux malicieux vers lui,

-je suis certaine qu'il me saluerait le matin! Il grogna un espèce de _« je le tuerai oui! »_ et Dora sourit encore plus,

-ça te déplaît? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix enjôleuse… Remus sourit en détournant les yeux,

-là n'est pas la question… elle eut un petit rire en se levant d'un air coquin, il recula d'un pas et sourit en regardant la nouvelle montre du salon,

-tu es en retard… Tonks se retourna et vit l'heure… avec un cri étouffé, elle se précipita vers _« leur »_ chambre… sautillant sur un pied pour passer son pantalon, la chemise ouverte et qu'une chaussure passée, elle vit Remus entrer avec un verre de lait et quelques tartines, dont une qu'il mordillait…

-de l'aide? Sourit-il en la voyant essayer de fermer les boutons de sa chemise avec les dents au même temps qu'elle laçait ses bottines…

-s'il te plaît? Il hocha la tête et commença à l'aider… de temps en temps, lui mettant les tartines devant la bouche pour qu'elle y morde,

-mourchi!! Mâchouilla-t-elle en courant déjà aux toilettes la bouche pleine et se cheveux se racourtissant en prenant leur couleur rose…

-de rien… sourit le lycanthrope en mangeant à son tour…

-je reviens pas trop tard! Et on continue notre conversation ce soir d'accord? S'exclama-t-elle en sortant déjà de la chambre… Kingsley allait lui passer un savon!!

-je crois que ce soir ne sera pas possible… entendit-elle juste quand elle posait son pied sur la dernière marche… elle fronça les sourcils et remonta, les mains sur les hanches… Remus souriait toujours en mangeant,

-et pourquoi? D'autres femmes à visiter? Grogna-t-elle, faisant une moue boudeuse, il rigola doucement en secouant la tête et montra la petite table de chevet,

-non… la pleine lune… répondit-il… aussitôt, elle perdit son sourire et ses bras tombèrent mollement…

-q… quoi!?

-c'est la pleine lune aujourd'hui… répéta le jeune homme en se laissant tomber à nouveau sur le lit… Tonks s'approcha et prit le calendrier… en effet… elle se mordit les lèvres… elle avait totalement oublié! Elle sentit la main de son compagnon serrer la sienne,

-moi aussi j'avais oublié… murmura-t-il amusé… elle eut un petit sourire et s'assit près de lui pour pouvoir caresser sa joue,

-tu te vois un peu fatigué… mais pas totalement crevé… avoua-t-elle en rougissant légèrement, il hocha la tête les yeux rieurs,

-je crois que notre dispute m'a fait totalement oublier le temps et l'espace… elle sourit avec fierté et il sourit en caressant sa joue,

-tu sais que jamais encore je n'avais oublié? Il se coucha sur le lit et elle s'assit près de lui,

-la pleine lune a toujours été pour moi une attente craintive ou… souhaitée parfois… des très rares fois… il leva les yeux au plafond avec un sourire mélancolique,

-il m'arrivait de souhaiter que la pleine lune arrive quand James, Sirius et… Peter m'accompagnaient… Dora sourit en se serrant contre lui… il ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à l'étreinte…

_Souhaiter la pleine lune… il se rappelait d'une à laquelle Sirius et James l'avaient traîné jusqu'à la maison du dernier pour dire au revoir à Lily__, qui était aux dernières semaines pour accoucher… elle était… tout simplement furieuse!_

_-vraiment vous deux, pourquoi vous l'obligez à se déplacer juste dans une journée comme celle-ci!? Gronda la rousse, regardant avec reproche les deux meilleurs amis qui souriaient fiers d'eux… Sirius prit une pose digne et montra son ventre d'un air outré,_

_-il devait saluer mon filleul voyons! Remus et Peter échangèrent un sourire, alors que James riait discrètement… Lily plissa les yeux s'approchant menaçante du jeune Black,_

_-tu sais Sirius, parfois je regrette de t'avoir mis comme parrain… le concerné eut un énorme sourire, alors qu'elle finissait levant les bras désespérée,_

_-il n'est même pas encore né et tu passes presque toutes les journées ici!_

_-James aime bien… se défendit-il en pointant du doigt le brun à lunettes qui lui faisait signe de le laisser en dehors de ses embrouilles,_

_-oui mais c'est moi qui est enceinte! Cria la rouquine, Sirius eut un ricanement comme si cela était une information mineure,_

_-et ça te fait une belle jambe! Il la détailla un peu mieux et corrigea,_

_-des belles jambes! Elle ouvrit la bouche ses yeux émeraudes le fusillant, se mordit les lèvres et finalement se tourna vers son mari en croisant les bras… James comprit aussitôt le message et se força à prendre une voix fâchée,_

_-S__irius!! L'appelé rigola doucement en levant les bras en signe de reddition,_

_-d'accord, d'accord… il marcha jusqu'à son ami aux cheveux ébouriffés et murmura moqueur,_

_-son caractère ne s'est vraiment pas arrangé avec le bébé hein Cornedrue? Un soupir amouraché lui répondit,_

_-elle est adorable… répondit James en fixant sa femme avec vénération… Sirius eut un geste de recul, _

_-mouais… il préféra s'éloigner vers Remus qui souriait,_

_-J__ames… je t'ai déjà dit de rester… vraiment… ça ira… disait justement le jeune lycanthrope, James sourit en sortant un petit appareil de sa poche,_

_-ne t'inquiète pas Lunard! Lily m'a donné un super appareil moldu appelé féléthone porté! Sirius qui regardait par-dessus son épaule, le lui arracha des mains en riant,_

_-mais tu sera idiot C__ornie! C'est thonfélé portrait! _

_Lily le lui reprit en soupirant exaspérée, _

_-c'est téléphone portable!__ Sirius se tourna vers elle avec un air d'incompréhension,_

_-et j'ai dit quoi?_

_-thonfélé portrait…_

_-et c'était quoi?_

_-téléphone portable…_

_-et moi j'ai dit comment?_

_-SIRIUS!! Cria la rousse, perdant totalement la patience alors que Sirius se cachait derrière Remus sans comprendre son emportement,_

_-James fait le taire! Cria-t-elle vers son mari qui s'exclama habitué,_

_-Patmol couché!_

_-eeeh! S'indigna le brun en sortant de sa cachette sous les rires de ses deux autres amis… Lily donna l'appareil à son époux avec un regard méfiant,_

_-et toi__ Potter j'espère que tu as compris comment utiliser ce bidule!_

_-bien entendu ma douce fée!! Regarde, tu appelles et j'appuie là, j'entendrai ta mélodieuse voix par là et je crierai surtout pas!_

_-tu es en train d'appuyer le « c » James!! Ça va couper l'appel! S'exclama-t-elle au bord de la crise des nerfs,_

_-de qui? Demanda innocemment son mari,_

_-mais de moi!!_

_-mais pourquoi!!? S'écria-t-il surpris,_

_-Remus!!! Emmène-les loin!!!! Pleura presque la jeune femme désespérée en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil du salon,_

_-calme Lily, respire… calme… voilà… dit le jeune homme avec douceur en lui donnant des petites tapes sur le dos… Remus lança un regard d'avertissement à ses amis pour qu'ils la laissent tranquille, alors qu'ils levaient les épaules pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils avaient rien fait… James s'approcha de sa femme en l'entourant de ses bras d'un geste protecteur,_

_-il ne faut pas crier ma fleur de lys…_

_-c'est toi qui me fait crier! Accusa-t-elle lui lançant un regard noir, _

_-mais il n'y a pas de raison ma Lily jolie! Rigola-t-il amusé,_

_-P__otter…_

_-rouquine? Demanda-t-il avec son éternel sourire,_

_-tu m'énerves… grogna-t-elle,_

_-mais ma douce tigresse…_

_-et arrête avec tes surnoms débiles! Même ton fils me donne des coups des pieds pour que tu te taises! S'exclama-t-elle en le frappant… James eut tout d'un coup les yeux brillants, alors qu'il posait des petits baisers sur le ventre rebondi tout en le caressant tendrement,_

_-aaah mon petit bonhomme c'est plutôt parce qu'il est d'accord avec son papa hein?_

_-arrête tu chatouilles! Se tortilla la jeune sorcière en souriant, il la chatouilla un peu plus, la faisant rire joyeusement,_

_-arrête!! _

_-moi aussi, moi aussi! Cria Sirius en se laissant tomber à genoux sur le sol pour être à la bonne hauteur,_

_-éloigne-toi Sirius!! Le prévint Lily en le repoussant d'un pied sur son épaule,_

_-mais__… je veux… seulement… saluer… mon petit… filleul!! Haleta Sirius tendant les mains pour « l'attraper »… la rousse le repoussa de toutes ses forces le faisant tomber assis,_

_-et bien entre-temps c'est mon ventre que tu veux embrasser!!_

_-et bien tu n'as qu'à le sortir tiens! S'indigna le brun, agacé qu'elle le garde pour elle toute seule depuis bientôt neuf mois!_

_-James!!__ Appela Lily,_

_-__Patmol assis! Ordonna le jeune homme en souriant,_

_-dis donc toi… grogna Sirius en se tournant vers lui les yeux plissés… Remus s'approcha du groupe et dit en souriant,_

_-dites les gars… je voudrais pas interrompre mais je pense qu'il serait temps…_

_-allons-y!! S'exclama Sirius en se levant d'un bond, la future maman soupira rassuré et les accompagna jusqu'à la porte… Remus se tourna vers elle et la serra dans ses bras,_

_-ne t'altère pas Lily, lis un livre et reste tranquille… elle hocha la tête avec douceur et sourit,_

_-bon courage à toi Remus… ne fais pas trop d'effort! Le lycanthrope ri,_

_-c'est à moi de te dire ça… _

_Puis vient le tour de Peter, ils échangèrent la bise,_

_-au revoir Peter,_

_-au revoir__ Lily… répondit le jeune homme en s'hâtant vers son ami… elle se tourna alors vers cet énergumène qui lui avait servit de témoin et sourit, les mains sur le hanches,_

_-Sirius je compte sur toi pour les surveiller! Je veux mon mari entier! Le prévint-elle, il la serra dans ses bras en riant,_

_-promis la furie! Re__pose-toi, on arrive au matin… elle lui rendit l'étreinte avant de s'exclamer,_

_-pourquoi « on »!? Mais Sirius était déjà parti en sifflotant… elle leva les yeux au ciel et sentit les mains de son mari l'entourer par derrière, caressant son ventre,_

_-James,__ fais attention je t'en prie… murmura-t-elle en laissant aller sa tête contre son épaule,_

_-ne t'inquiète pas ma belle… tout ira bien… souffla-t-il en embrassant sa chevelure de feu, il s'écarta légèrement et elle se retourna pour l'embrasser,_

_-__n'essaye pas de répondre au téléphone… si tu entends de la musique qui sort de là tu viens… d'accord? Il sourit en embrassant son nez,_

_-oui… je t'aime…_

_-fais attention… souffla-t-elle encore, le laissant aller vers ses amis qui l'attendaient,_

_-promis… les quatre sorciers avaient fait quelques pas quand elle cria,_

_-James!!_

_-oui? Demanda le jeune animagus en se tournant inquiet,_

_-je t'aime aussi!_

_James fit signe à ses__ amis d'attendre et courut jusqu'à elle pour l'embrasser, puis s'agenouilla et embrassa son ventre, la faisant sourire attendrie, _

_-je reviens… murmura-t-il en lui volant un autre baiser alors qu'il courait vers les maraudeurs qui se moquaient gentiment de lui…_

_Cette nuit là, par la chaleur, ils avaient joué dans un des lacs à l'intérieur de la Forêt Interdite… Remus ne se rappelait jamais ce qui se passait lors de ses transformations, mais il lui restait les impressions, et il était certain de s'être bien amusé! _

_-Remus…_

_Une voix l'appelait… lentement, il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais les forces lui manquaient…_

_-Remus… avec difficulté il réussit à ouvrir un peu les yeux et peut distinguer deux yeux émeraude qui le fixaient avec inquiétude, ainsi qu'une couronne de cheveux roux qui encadraient le fin visage…_

_-ça va Remus?_

_Comme d'habitude, Lily avait voulu le soigner après sa nuit blanche… _

_-Remus… doucement l'image de sa meilleure amie se fit trouble et des cheveux marron remplacèrent les roux et des yeux presque noirs, les émeraudes…_

_-_Remus…

Il rouvrit les yeux… Tonks le regardait un peu inquiète, il resserra son bras,

-je me suis assoupi… en réalité je suis un peu fatigué, mais peut-être est-ce parce que j'ai hâte de voir comment ça sera… murmura-t-il la tête sur son épaule… elle sourit en caressant ses cheveux lisses,

-ce sont des animagus, n'est-ce pas? Il resta un moment silencieux avant d'hocher doucement la tête… inutile de nier, seuls les animaux pouvaient l'accompagner sous sa forme de loup… Tonks s'écarta un peu de lui en souriant et l'embrassa tendrement,

-reste ici… jusqu'à ce que je revienne… qu'ils viennent te chercher… demanda-t-elle les yeux brillants… il fixa ses yeux obscurs et finit par sourire,

-d'accord… avec un petit cri, elle se jeta à nouveau à son cou et le serra avec force,

-je ne tarderai pas!! Promis!!

-d'accord… mais… si j'étais à ta place je partirai en courant… ri-t-il en voyant le cadrant du réveil… à la vitesse de l'éclair et avec un cri strident (lorsqu'elle tomba des escaliers), il l'entendit claquer la porte… le silence revint alors que le jeune professeur riait doucement…

OooOooO

-… et le manque de respect envers les règles apposées par tes supérieurs doivent donc être délicatement suivies avec une rigueur… TONKS ÉCOUTE CE QUE JE TE DIS!! Cria Kingsley en voyant la jeune femme saluer ses compagnons qui entraient au quartier, elle fit la grimace en se tournant vers le visage presque mauve de son chef,

-c'est bon Kingsley, j'ai compris!! Dit-elle boudeuse… l'Auror mit les mains sur les hanches et se pencha d'un air menaçant,

-Tonks…

-mais quoi!? J'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée et que ça ne se reproduira plus!

-tu dis ça chaque trois jours… lui rappela une voix amusée derrière elle,

-ferme-la Dawlish… marmonna-t-elle alors que Kingsley soupirait abattu en retournant à son bureau,

-d'ailleurs regarde bien! Moi je suis déjà arrivée et Harry et Ron non! Accusa-t-elle en montrant la salle où quelques aurors se préparaient, tandis qu'autres parlaient de leur mission ou simplement attendaient patiemment l'heure de la leur… Le noir sourit en coin en donnant un papier avec des indications au premier groupe qui partait,

-je t'ai en fait donné rendez-vous une demi heure avant le rendez vous… je connais ton retard légendaire… avoua-t-il fier de son coup,

-aussi légendaire que ta maladresse! Compléta Dawlish en ricanant,

-Dawlish tu veux vraiment que ce soit moi qui te fasse taire!!? Grogna la jeune fille en se tournant vers lui, les yeux jaunes avec une fente diabolique, sa peau rouge vif et les cheveux en longs pics noirs assassins tendus vers lui… il avala son sourire et recula de quelques pas,

-ça ira merci…

-bien… grogna-t-elle en reprenant sa forme habituelle… elle croisa les bras en fixant son chef,

-donc tu m'as fait venir avant… son supérieur sourit en regardant sa montre,

-en réalité tu es juste à temps pour aller les chercher… c'est l'heure… la métamorphomage eut un énorme sourire et se leva d'un saut,

-j'y vais!!

Sautillant jusqu'à l'endroit prévu pour transplaner, elle salua quelques collègues qui partaient à leur mission, ferma les yeux et transplana… elle arriva juste au milieu de plusieurs arbustes, dans le parc devant de la maison des trois jeunes… elle avait à peine fait quelques pas quand un cri déchirant et des pleurs s'entendirent…

-NOOOOON!!! Aussitôt Tonks sortit sa baguette et s'approcha de l'endroit où les sanglots continuaient…

-écoute… gronda une voix masculine,

-non, non, non, nooooon!! Continuèrent les cris,

-il faut vraiment que nous…

-nooon! Je ne veux pas! Ne me laissez pas!! Emmenez-moi! Continua cette voix désespérée…

-Hermione il faut vraiment qu'on y aille! S'éleva à nouveau la voix agacée qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de Harry, elle s'approcha un peu plus et peut le voir qu'il essayait de se défaire de la main de la jeune fille qui s'agrippait à son bras…

-Ron! Dis-lui quelque chose!! Gronda-t-il vers son ami qui riait joyeusement sans faire aucun effort pour se délivrer de leur amie, Harry soupira en essayant de s'y dégager à nouveau,

-Hermione on va arriver en retard à notre première mission!! S'écria-t-il,

-noooon je ne veux pas!! Pleura encore la jeune fille en levant son visage barbouillé de larmes…

-nous serons en retard et toi aussi!! S'indigna le brun,

-au fait… vous_ êtes_ déjà en retard… les trois jeunes se tournèrent vers la jeune Auror qui avait les larmes aux yeux de tant rire… les deux garçons eurent un haut de cœur et essayèrent d'aller vers elle alors que Hermione serrait leurs bras de toutes ses forces…

-Tonks! Explique-lui qu'elle ne peut pas venir avec nous! Supplia Harry la mine désespérée… Hermione secoua la tête en pleurant de plus belle et Tonks ricana en s'approchant,

-j'aurais dû m'en douter… elle marcha jusqu'à eux alors que Harry lui faisait des gros yeux pour qu'elle éloigne leur amie…

-Hermione… tenta-t-elle, alors que la jeune fille fermait les yeux comme si cela l'empêchait d'entendre… la jeune femme sourit,

-Hermione tu savais qu'ils partiraient en mission tôt ou tard… la brune rouvrit ses yeux noisettes,

-mais je peux les accompagner!! J'en suis capable!!

-je le sais! Mais tu n'as pas le droit… c'est une mission pour des aurors… lui rappela son amie,

-mais… Ron posa sa main sur celle à elle qui retenait son bras,

-Mione, tout ira bien… elles les lâcha avec un petit sanglot et murmura en séchant ses larmes,

-c'est… la première fois… que vous… irez au combat… sans moi…

-il fallait penser à ça avant de choisir les elfes de maison… ricana Harry qui massait son poignet presque mauve,

-Harry! Le fusilla du regard Hermione, Tonks claqua des mains, enthousiaste,

-bon les gars, allons-y! Harry fit un signe de la main à Hermione et partit derrière Tonks… Ron lui fit un sourire et embrassa sa joue pour partir… la brunette resta un moment immobile avant de courir vers Ron (le plus proche) et le retenir à nouveau,

-nooooooon!! Le rouquin faillit tomber sur le choc, mais se redressa pour la voir s'agripper à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait,

-Mione… soupira-t-il amusé, elle s'écarta vivement de lui et le pointa lui et Harry qui s'était approché d'un air profondément trahi,

-c'était ça!! Depuis le départ vous vouliez vous débarrasser de moiiii!

-mais c'est toi qui a décidé de ne pas faire l'examen! S'indigna le roux les yeux écarquillés,

-et alors!!?

-euh…

Harry secoua la tête et ébouriffa ses cheveux d'un air las,

-Hermione… ce n'est pas comme si nous ne ferons plus de mission ensemble… rappelle-toi que pour celles de l'Ordre, on ira tous les trois… la jeune fille baissa la tête,

-…oui… il sourit et la serra un moment dans ses bras, il releva son menton avec un sourire et demanda,

-nous pouvons y aller maintenant?

-oui… dit-elle d'une petite voix, tous les deux échangèrent un sourire, elle releva vivement la tête,

-mais faites attention!!

-promis… répondit Harry en embrassant son front,

-dépêche-toi tu sera en retard… dit Ron en tapotant gentiment ses cheveux…

-je peux peut-être faire le chemin avec vous?

-Hermione! La gronda le brun,

-d'accord, d'accord!

-ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien se passer! Rigola Ron en commençant à marcher vers leur coéquipière,

-au revoir Herms! Dit Harry en le rattrapant,

-faites attention s'il vous plaît! Cria-t-elle encore les yeux angoissés,

-aussitôt fini, nous serons de retour… arrête d'angoisser et prépare-toi plutôt pour cette nuit… conseilla le rouquin en lui faisant des signes de la main alors que Harry le tirait pour qu'il avance,

-oui…

Elle le savait pourtant que les deux ensemble ça irait forcément… mais savoir que désormais elle ne partirait plus à toutes les missions avec eux… elle eut un autre petit sanglot en les voyant disparaître après un dernier signe de la main… elle rentra dans la maison et ses yeux s'embuèrent à nouveau… elle n'avait plus l'habitude d'être seule… marchant à l'aveuglette, elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil du salon… allons, lors de la réunion de l'Ordre qui avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt, Harry avait mis bien au clair que ce serait lui qui donnerai désormais les missions et que tous les trois y participeraient à la plupart… l'horloge sonna huit coups et elle sursauta… courant vers sa chambre, elle prit une liasse de papiers qui était posée sur son lit, son badge et sa baguette et sortit en tout hâte de la maison… il fallait qu'elle se dépêche… Scrimgeour n'allait pas apprécier qu'elle arrive en retard!

OooOooO

Ginny souriait ravie en regardant du coin de l'œil Luna qui jetait des petits coups d'œil vers la porte… elle était tellement distraite par cette porte que le bandage qu'elle mettait à sa patiente avait doublé la taille de son bras! Elle rigola doucement et se tourna vers son patient,

-ouvrez la bouche… le jeune homme obéit et elle versa quelques gouttes d'une potion blanche,

-voilà, avec ça vous dormirez quelques heures! Elle l'aida à se coucher tandis que le sorcier lui souriait déjà les yeux à demi fermés,

-merci mademoiselle… et il s'endormit…

-ah lala Ginny, il fera des beaux rêves crois-moi! Se moqua son ami Karl en passant près d'elle avec plusieurs bandages volant autour de lui… elle se retourna en riant,

-Karl occupe-toi de tes patients! Le gronda-t-elle en lui montrant deux sorciers qui le regardaient avec une certaine impatience,

-oh c'est bon! Je disais seulement que voir ton visage avant de s'endormir devait vraiment mener à des rêves très agréables! La jeune rousse se croisa des bras en levant un sourcil,

-continue Karl, je suis certaine que ta copine sera ravie d'entendre tout ça! Le jeune homme était déjà arrivé à ses patients et en tournant sa baguette, enroulait le bandage aux endroits nécessaires… il éclata de rire en regardant une des guérisseuse qui souriait en essayant d'avoir l'air fâchée… il se tourna vers la rouquine qui rigolait doucement, mais continua à regarder sa copine du coin de l'œil,

-ma chère amie, quand je vois son visage à elle ce n'est pas un rêve, mais le paradis que je sens en moi! Sa copine leva les yeux au plafond, alors que Ginny faisait une tête de dégoût…

-gare quand même à tes fesses Karl!! L'avertit la guérisseuse en continuant à travailler,

-fais-en ce que tu voudras ma belle! Répondit-il avec un sourire coquin… éclat de rire général,

-allez les jeunes! Au travail!! Ordonna un des plus vieux médicomages qui regardait la grande salle, amusé,

-oui monsieur!! Répondirent tous à l'unisson et se remirent au travail… Ginny regarda autour d'elle en couvrant son patient avec une légère couverture… la salle était bondée, les couleurs vertes et grises des médicomages et des apprentis se fondaient près des uniformes noirs des aurors… c'était les moments de la semaine qu'elle aimait le plus… les aurors revenaient de mission et devaient passer un bilan à Saint Mangouste… heureusement, cette fois-ci Kingsley les avait fait attaquer tous au même temps à des endroits différents… un conseil de Ronald Weasley qui faisait pour la première fois, en plus de cinq ans de missions, le bilan d'aucun mort!

-Mlle Lovegood concentrez-vous! Ginny se tourna vers son amie qui venait de faire renverser une potion… Karl lui donna un coup de coude et lui montra la porte… la rouquine ricana… Neville venait d'entrer avec d'autres collègues…

-notre petite Luna a maintenant une bonne raison d'être distraite! Se moqua son ami… elle lui écrasa le pied par solidarité féminine et alla aider la petite blonde,

-alors Luna?

-oh salut Ginny! Elle avait les joues légèrement rouges et sa patiente rigolait doucement de ses mains tremblantes, elle et Ginny échangèrent un regard amusé…

-voici le dernier paquet!! Tous se tournèrent vers un Kingsley agacé qui arrivait suivit d'une jeune femme hilare aux cheveux bonbons, un rouquin et un brun, couverts de piqûres et égratignures qui essayaient de ne pas rire et avoir l'air penauds… ce fut le tour de Ginny de rougir…

-je m'en occupe! Entendit-elle la voix de Neville qui faisait signe à quelques apprentis d'aller aider quelqu'un d'autre…

-Ginny tu m'assistes? Demanda-t-il légèrement moqueur… la jeune fille lui lança un regard noir, mais le suivit… les trois aurors étaient sagement assis alors que Kingsley les menaçait du regard un peu plus loin, parlant avec le vieil médicomage,

-alors comment ça a été!? Demanda Neville en retroussant ses manches, Tonks repartit dans son fou rire alors que Ron et Harry souriaient innocemment,

-vous avez pu faire votre mission? Demanda Ginny qui se tenait derrière son supérieur,

-bien sûr! Répondit son frère d'un air presque vexé,

-cela nous a prit peu de temps… expliqua le Survivant qui se faisait examiner par Neville,

-et comment vous vous êtes fait ça? Ce n'est pas un sort… constata-t-il en se redressant,

-oh non! Je peux t'assurer que c'est bien après la mission qu'ils se sont fait ça! Rigola Tonks qui buvait une potion pour reprendre des forces,

-je pourrais jurer que c'est une plante… dit encore le jeune médicomage,

-en fait… euh… commença Harry en souriant légèrement,

-il a voulu faire le malin! L'interrompit Ron en croisant les bras d'un air supérieur,

-tu recommences! S'indigna son ami,

-parce que j'ai raison!

-du tout!

-tu as triché!

-tu veux tester si j'ai triché!!??

-vas-y!!

-VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS RECOMMENCER VOUS DEUX!! Cria Kingsley de l'autre côté de la pièce… les deux amis se turent mais continuèrent à se lancer des regards meurtriers… Ginny haussa un sourcil sans comprendre, leur coéquipière soupira,

-c'est comme ça que tout a commencé… expliqua-t-elle,

-arbitrairement je peux dire que celui qui en a stupéfixié le plus de mangemorts, fut Harry mais…

-ha, ha!! Tu vois!!? Cria l'Élu tout sourire,

-elle n'a pas bien compté! Grommela le rouquin en détournant le visage,

-mauvais joueur! Ricana le brun ravi,

-donc!! Comme je disais ce fut donc Harry qui gagna le pari… continua Tonks,

-un pari!? S'exclama la rouquine alors que Neville éclatait de rire,

-pour pimenter un peu la chose soeurette! Répondit son frère en lui faisant un clin d'œil,

-le truc c'est que Ron n'a pas été d'accord et il a donc proposé de voir qui pourrait en déplacer le plus de corps sans magie jusqu'à l'endroit d'où on les ferait transplaner et là ce fut Ron qui menait la course quand…

-quand il a triché!!! Cria le rouquin en accusant du doigt son ami qui sifflotait en regardant le plafond, Tonks rigola,

-en fait… Harry a « malencontreusement » étiré le pied juste quand Ron courait, mais justement pour ne pas tomber, celui-ci l'a prit de sa cape et ils ont dévalé une petite pente qui finissait dans une espèce de ronces et voilà!! Termina la métamorphomage avec un large sourire…

-je vois… arriva à articuler Neville entre ses rires, il se tourna vers la rouquine et dit,

-c'est donc du poison que vous avez là si je ne me trompe pas… tu peux le faire Ginny? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il faisait semblant d'être appelé par quelqu'un… la jeune rousse rougit en lui jetant un regard noir,

-Neville… le menaça-t-elle, mais il posa une main rassurante sur son épaule,

-je compte sur toi! Et n'oublie pas que ce sera pour tes points de stage! Elle ouvrit la bouche sidérée, mais il partait déjà en agitant sa main,

-Vous saluez Hermione de ma part! Au revoir!

-au revoir! Le saluèrent ses anciens compagnons de dortoir sans rien remarquer… Ginny soupira plusieurs fois… résignée, elle s'approcha d'eux et fourra dans leur bouche quelques plantes,

-mâchez ça! Vraiment, d'abord Fred et Georges! Maintenant vous! Marmonna-t-elle agacée… à ce précis moment la porte s'ouvrit avec grand fracas dévoilant une Hermione échevelée, la mine terrorisée… elle regarda la salle avec frénésie et enfin vit ses amis qui la regardaient les yeux écarquillés,

-IMBÉCILES!! Cria-t-elle en se précipitant sur eux, les serrant à n'en plus pouvoir dans ses bras et éclatant en pleurs,

-mais calme-toi Mione, ce n'est rien… essaya de la rassurer le rouquin avec des petites tapes sur le dos,

-ce n'est qu'une révision obligatoire à chaque fin de mission… expliqua le brun en tapotant ses cheveux bouclés, elle releva le visage avec une petite voix,

-c'est… c'est vrai?

-oui! Sourirent ses amis, elle les regarda un moment avant de pleurer à nouveau,

-… vous me faites pleurer à chaque foiiiiis! Tous les deux échangèrent un regard avant de la serrer dans leurs bras en riant… Ginny sourit et tapota le dos de son amie,

-allez viens Hermione… je dois les soigner… elle leur fit signe de la suivre et tous les cinq sortirent… avant de fermer la porte elle pu voir Karl qui lui faisait un sourire goguenard alors que Neville ricanait joyeusement… elle fronça les sourcils en rougissant et claqua la porte…

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Ron surpris,

-rien! Suivez-moi! Dit-elle… elle les mena jusqu'à une chambre vide et blanche où deux lits se trouvaient… elle leur fit signe d'entrer… une fois tous à l'intérieur, elle prit une grande inspiration et dit,

-bien! Maintenant déshabillez-vous!

-QUOI!!?? Crièrent Ron, Harry et Hermione au même temps alors que Tonks éclatait de rire,

-vous gardez vos sous-vêtements, mais j'ai besoin que vous vous déshabillez… expliqua-t-elle en détournant le visage, les joues en feu…

-mais tu es folle! Cria son frère les oreilles rouges,

-Ron, qui est-ce qui soigne ici!?

-euh… toi…?

-bien! Alors obéis et va te déshabiller! Pensez que vous êtes en maillot c'est tout! S'exaspéra-t-elle,

-en plein hiver!? Dit-il cynique,

-c'est un exemple et dépêchez-vous ou c'est moi qui le fait!

-ça va!! Cria encore son frère, prenant Harry de l'épaule et le poussant vers les lits, il tira le rideau et se tourna vers son ami qui pour une fois ne ricanait pas…

-c'est bon Harry, redescend… le brun se tourna vers lui toujours aussi étonné,

-nous… nous devons vraiment… Ron sourit,

-et oui! Alors dépêche parce qu'elle a menacé de le faire elle-même… Harry déglutit et se pressa d'enlever sa chemise…

Ron rigola joyeusement et dit à voix bien haute,

-profitez toutes du spectacle! Harry leva les yeux au plafond en enlevant ses chaussures, un sourire amusé aux lèvres,

-idiots! Grogna la rouquine avant de retourner vers les deux sorcières qui avaient tout entendu…

-dit Ginny… pourquoi les faire se dé… déshabiller totalement? Pourquoi ne pas faire comme pour Fred et Georges? Demanda Hermione, les joues joliment rouges… Ginny maudit Neville intérieurement et répondit avec un soupir las,

-parce que les abeilles n'avaient piqué que la peau nue des bras et le dos… Harry avait fait exprès… tandis qu'en tombant sur des ronces, ils se sont égratignés et piqués partout… d'ailleurs la plante dite _« la rageuse »_ a des épines très longues et son poison n'est pas mortel, mais très douloureux… expliqua-t-elle, elle se prit le menton en réfléchissant,

-d'ailleurs je me demande comment ils ont pu encore transplaner avec tout le poison qui doit être dans leur corps!

-c'est parce que nous sommes habitués à un peu de douleur… répondit son frère en tirant le rideau… Tonks émit un sifflotement appréciateur alors que Ginny et Hermione rougissaient jusqu'aux cheveux… Ron était un peu plus musclé que Harry, ses épaules bien plus larges et ses mains plus grandes; mais Harry avait cette élégance nonchalante héritée de son père, accentuée par ses muscles plus fins, mais bien présents… cinq bonnes minutes passèrent avant que Ron se croise des bras en levant un sourcil et que Harry s'assoie sur un des lits avec un sourire,

-à part nous mater tu penses te bouger petite sœur? Se moqua le rouquin les sortant de ses rêveries… Hermione toussa un peu et invoqua un verre d'eau pour se rafraîchir sous l'œil on ne peut plus amusé de Nymphadora… Ginny se mit débout et alla vers son frère les mains sur les hanches,

-de un ce n'est pas toi que je mate hein! S'indigna-t-elle…

-oooh voilà un bel éclaircissement!! S'esclaffa son frère en regardant Harry rougir et détourner la tête… Ginny devint rouge pivoine et regarda de tous les côtés… mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore dit!!?? Maudit Neville!! Elle essaya de reprendre contenance et déclara,

-et de euh deux, t'avais pas besoin de sortir, j'allais entrer sombre crétin! Le gronda-t-elle, le faisant rougir à son tour,

-pour nous il n'y a pas de problème! Déclara Tonks en riant, Ginny claqua des mains et ordonna,

-bon maintenant vous vous couchez! Vous continuez à mâcher les feuilles que je vous ai données?

-oui et ça a un goût horrible… se plaignit le rouquin en se couchant sur un des lits, imité par Harry de l'autre côté… la jeune apprentie referma le rideau entre eux et les deux filles (une d'entre elles ayant l'air vraiment déçu) et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Harry, sourit en refermant un autre rideau entre les deux lits… elle agita sa baguette et aussitôt une musique douce enveloppa la pièce… elle se dirigea vers son frère en lui faisant signe de se coucher sur le ventre,

-malgré les plantes ça risque de faire un peu mal… le prévint-elle, il hocha la tête en souriant…

-essaye de rester tranquille et concentre-toi plutôt sur la musique… dit-elle en faisant apparaître le halo bleu au dessus de son corps… il hocha la tête et elle commença l'extraction du poison…

-finalement ça c'est arrangé avec Hermione, hein? Dit-elle en continuant son travail… il grogna,

-j'essaye d'écouter la musique…

-as-tu une nouvelle stratégie pour l'avoir? Continua-t-elle sans prendre en compte son grognement,

-je ne vois pas…

-Ronald… avertit-elle en fronçant les sourcils… il soupira mettant son visage de côté pour mieux parler…

-je n'en ai aucune et je pense pas en chercher… murmura-t-il… elle s'empêcha juste à temps de soupirer et se rappela les conseils de Harry… ne surtout pas les brusquer! Ils étaient certains de détenir la vérité!

-tu sais frérot…

-mm?

-Harry et moi on a entendu votre conversation chez Luna… avoua-t-elle, il soupira avec un sourire las,

-je sais… vous êtes bien trop mêle-tout… elle sourit et tapota son dos pour qu'il se retourne… il obéit et elle fit une mine faussement surprise,

-dis donc frérot tu n'es pas mal du tout!! Il ri fier de lui,

-dire que petit tu étais tout maigrichon… se moqua-t-elle en faisant réapparaître l'halo…

-même pas vrai! S'indigna le rouquin vexé, elle sourit,

-tu pouvais être bien maigrichon mais tu était déjà très courageux… continua-t-elle… il leva un sourcil sceptique et sourit,

-toi tu veux quelque chose… elle ricana,

-non… il hocha la tête d'un air entendu,

-enfin pas pour moi… admit-elle en faisant rouler ses yeux chocolat,

-pour Harry?

-non… pour toi… elle avait arrêté de sourire et le regardait d'un air sérieux, il fronça les sourcils sans comprendre,

-pour… moi?

-oui… souffla-t-elle… elle détacha son regard de ses yeux azurs et finit sa tâche, elle sortit une baume et le regarda à nouveau,

-Ron… tu es persuadé que Hermione ne ressent pas de l'amour pour toi, n'est-ce pas?

-elle… elle m'aime comme un ami… dit-il en baissant la tête,

-et si tu la faisais tomber amoureuse de toi? Il releva vivement la tête et elle sourit en se levant,

-ne cherche pas de stratégies… soit juste toi-même, dis-lui simplement ce que tu ressens quand tu es près d'elle… tu veux une relation sincère? Commence par là… souffla-t-elle avec un clin d'œil, elle se tourna vers le rideau et appela,

-Hermione!

-qu… qu'est-ce que tu…!? S'étonna son frère en rougissant, elle l'ignora et ouvrit le rideau faisant pousser un cri à Hermione qui s'était approché,

-tu me vexes! Sourit Ron, se redressant sur le lit… la brune rougit alors qu'elle s'approchait de son amie,

-Hermione, peux-tu lui passer ce baume sur les coupures? Demanda innocemment la rouquine… Hermione regarda ce (superbe!) corps et pu voir qu'il y en avait plusieurs!

-euh… Harry peut…

-je dois m'occuper de lui maintenant donc il n'a pas le temps… l'interrompit la rousse, les yeux malicieux… elle mit la lotion dans ses mains, ferma les rideaux sur une Tonks endormie et rentra tout sourire où Harry était… Hermione et Ron se regardèrent gênés avant de baisser les yeux,

-laisse je peux le faire… dit le rouquin en étirant la main… elle serra le baume contre elle,

-non! Ginny m'a dit de le faire moi! Il la regarda étonné mais elle le regardait avec défi… pour une fois qu'elle pourrait le toucher en ayant une bonne excuse! Il sourit,

-comme tu voudras…

-euh… tu me dis si je te fais mal hein? Dit-elle en s'asseyant près de lui, il rigola doucement,

-tu ne me feras pas mal… elle eut un petit sourire timide en plongeant ses doigts dans la crème… après un dernier coup d'œil, elle posa ses doigts tremblants sur son épaule…

-ça… ça pique? S'inquiéta-t-elle, il avait fermés les yeux au toucher…

-non… il rouvrit les yeux lentement et fixa son regard noisette… avec douceur il lui prit la main et embrassa sa paume sans la quitter des yeux… Hermione sourit…

OooOooO

-et donc tu me fais attendre alors que je souffre _énormément_ pour mettre au point l'étape deux et ce sans mon consentement? Demanda Harry faussement réprobateur… Ginny sourit fière d'elle,

-oui! Il ri, amusé,

-bien joué! Ils tapèrent leurs mains complices et Ginny continua à le soigner…

-tu finis bientôt? Demanda Harry en jouant avec une de ses longues mèches rousses,

-vous êtes mes derniers patients… il sourit,

-et mademoiselle voudra bien m'accompagner pour un dernier travail? La rouquine haussa un sourcil et sourit,

-une certaine potion pour un certain lycanthrope? Harry se redressa surpris,

-comment tu…!? Elle posa une main sur son torse pour qu'il se recouche,

-tu me sous-estimes Potter… se moqua-t-elle, il sourit,

-je ne le ferais plus en tout cas! Rit-il, il la regarda faire un moment avant de continuer,

-enfin… oui, tu sais combien c'est pénible pour Lunard, alors je me suis dit que ça pouvait l'aider et…

-tu viens de dire que tu ne le ferais plus et voilà que tu recommences! L'interrompit-elle en ricanant, voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas elle fit disparaître l'halo et continua,

-tu veux me faire croire que vous allez l'aider qu'avec une potion? Tu te moques de moi?

-nous euh… elle se croisa des bras le défiant du regard pour qu'il lui mente encore et il se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant,

-tu es redoutable… elle sourit,

-merci! Il rigola doucement et la regarda avec des yeux tendres…

-nous sommes des animagus… Ginny hocha la tête,

-dis-moi des choses que je ne m'en doute pas… se moqua-t-elle,

-quelle est ta forme? Il eut un sourire espiègle,

-tu veux savoir hein? Elle fronça les sourcils, faussement menaçante,

-Potter… il ricana en étirant sa main devant son torse et guérissant ses coupures sans difficulté, elle fit la moue boudeuse et garda le baume qu'elle avait souhaité utiliser,

-tu vas me le dire? Demanda-t-elle un peu agacée, il sourit en se redressant sur le lit et lui fit signe d'approcher…

-ça dépend… répondit-il malicieusement, elle haussa un sourcil mais s'approcha quand même… son sourire s'élargit,

-et maintenant?

-assieds-toi… dit-il encore, tapotant la place près de lui… commençant à comprendre, elle eut grand mal à cacher son sourire, elle obéit,

-et maintenant? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus candide… il sourit innocemment en caressant son doux visage,

-si tu me convainquais? Elle sourit,

-vraiment? Il rapprocha son visage,

-vraiment… souffla-t-il… elle le laissa frôler ses lèvres avant de se reculer avec une mine faussement incertaine,

-je ne sais pas si je veux encore savoir… il grogna en la rapprochant d'une main sur sa taille, alors qu'elle rigolait doucement de son empressement,

-si, tu le veux! Gronda-t-il… elle se laissa faire et avec un soupir peut enfin sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes… peut-être à cause la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, mais leur baiser était de loin un des plus fiévreux qu'ils aient échangé… Ginny enleva ses chaussures pour grimper un peu mieux sur le lit… malgré cette proximité, elle sentait toujours son cœur s'étreindre… il y avait toujours cette guerre qui les séparait… et ce inexorablement… cruelle fatalité savoir que ce serait la guerre qui déterminerait leur avenir… elle ferma avec plus de force ses yeux, se donnant totalement à leur baiser… plus… elle avait besoin de plus… oublier cette crainte, simplement le sentir près d'elle et profiter du moment… elle sourit en le sentant se tortiller, leur position n'était pas confortable… elle se redressa, écartant ses lèvres de lui et recevant un grognement de sa part… elle rigola doucement et s'appuyant sur ses épaules, l'enjamba avec un sourire malicieux… il rouvrit les yeux… ils étaient presque noirs… elle prit doucement ces mains et les posa sur ses cuisses… elle pouvait la voir… la même douleur au fond de ses prunelles… il fallait l'oublier... elle sourit en se penchant sur lui… ses longs cheveux caressant son visage,

-c'est bon là? Murmura-t-elle, Harry sourit à son tour, se redressant un peu pour l'embrasser,

-non… encore! Souffla-t-il, elle rigola contre sa bouche,

-tant mieux…

OooOooO

-et donc?

-et donc j'ai dû me disputer avec cette grosse grenouille d'Ombrage! C'est incroyable comment le temps ne change pas les gens! Disait Hermione avec une moue agacée qu'il trouvait adorable… il sourit,

-et tu as fait d'autres connaissances? Elle haussa les épaules,

-je m'entends bien avec mon groupe…

-vous êtes combien? Demanda-t-il encore, elle rougit légèrement en continuant à le soigner,

-euh… pas beaucoup… mais on est très motivés! Il rigola doucement avec tendresse,

-j'en doute pas…

-nous sommes cinq filles et deux garçons… répondit-elle

-ah? dit-il, fronçant les sourcils de seulement savoir que deux garçons partageaient pratiquement toute une journée avec elle...

-oui… d'ailleurs, le premier ami que je me suis fait partage à cent pourcent mes idées! Il dit que mon idée sur la S.A.L.E est une très bonne initiative!

-ouais ben je te rappelle que je suis le secrétaire hein… grogna-t-il comme un petit enfant, elle sourit en levant les yeux vers lui... ce regard boudeur, cette petite moue... elle rougit en baissant les yeux et refermant le baume... elle sentait encore la brûlure de son baiser sur sa paume…

-je… je vais voir si Ginny a finit!

-si tu veux je… commença Ron en se redressant, elle posa une main sur son torse,

-non! Repose-toi encore un peu… après un dernier sourire, elle ouvrit le rideau d'à côté,

-Gin…!!?? Ginny!! Elle ferma vivement le rideau derrière elle, s'assurant que Ron n'ai pas entendu son cri… la jeune rouquine descendit du lit en époussetant ses vêtements, alors que Harry ébouriffait ses cheveux sans oser la regarder… Hermione se croisa des bras, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, l'Élu leva enfin les yeux vers elle et rougit,

-ah euh… Ginny le voyant s'empêtrer dans ces excuses, l'interrompit,

-euh… tu as fini? Demanda-t-elle en remettant ses chaussures, Hermione regarda malicieusement Harry avant de répondre,

-oui… ton frère attend… je vais réveiller Tonks! Après un dernier clin d'œil, elle sortit en riant encore légèrement… Harry soupira, un sourire résigné sur les lèvres,

-argh, elle va me faire du chantage… Ginny s'assit près de lui en lui passant ses vêtements,

-bien fait! Il sourit en posant un doux baiser sur son petit nez…

OooOooO

Tonks ouvrit la porte de sa maison en regardant de tous les côtés,

-il doit encore dormir… chuchota Tonks en leur faisant signe d'entrer… Harry ferma la porte derrière lui et regarda la jeune femme,

-vous vous êtes enfin réconciliés? Demanda-t-il moqueur, elle eut un énorme sourire et leur fit signe d'avancer au salon,

-en réalité plus que ça!!

-euh tu sais les détails… commença Ron faussement choqué, ce qui lui valu un coup de pied de la jeune métamorphomage,

-je parlais du fait qu'on va habiter désormais ensemble! La première à réagir fut Ginny qui se jeta à ses bras en la serrant avec force,

-oh félicitations Tonks!! J'suis tellement contente pour toi! Les deux sorcières au fil des années avaient développé une très bonne amitié où chacune se racontait ses peurs et espoirs, aussi elles se conseillaient du mieux qu'elles pouvaient… virent les félicitations bruyantes du trio, entre railleries et blagues qui finalement eurent raison du réveil de Remus…

-j'ai entendu du bruit là haut… dit Harry en regardant le plafond du deuxième étage… tous tendirent l'oreille et n'entendirent rien…

-ah oui tu as raison… confirma Ron, suivit d'un hochement d'Hermione qui fit froncer les sourcils tant à Tonks comme à Ginny…

-et bien moi je n'ai absolument…

-bonsoir les jeunes… l'interrompit la voix grave de Remus qui descendait des escaliers…

-salut Lunard!! Saluèrent le trio d'une même voix le faisant sourire… il posa un baiser sur le front de Tonks qui s'était levée pour aller chercher quelque chose à boire et s'assit devant eux avec un soupir fatigué…

-et bien je t'ai déjà vu pire… rigola Harry en détaillant son visage, Remus sourit,

-ça c'est une mauvaise chose pour vous… plus fatigué je suis, moins de problèmes vous aurez…

-ne t'inquiète pas pour nous! Sourit Hermione les yeux pétillants… Tonks revint alors dans le salon avec une tasse de thé, se mordant la langue et les sourcils froncés de concentration pour ne pas tomber… le cri que poussèrent les quatre jeunes fut le déclencheur d'une série de pirouettes pour ne pas tomber qui finirent, bien sûr, sur le sol…

-rhaaaa j'y étais presque!! Grogna Tonks en se relevant…

-Tonks… c'est… c'est ta vraie forme!? Demanda Ron incrédule… Remus sourit en l'aidant à se relever… elle l'avait fait par habitue… chaque fois qu'ils étaient à la maison et qu'elle était devant Remus, elle reprenait sa forme d'origine…

-ah… euh… Remus préfère… dit-elle d'une petite voix toute gênée…

-là on voit que tu as du sang Black en toi! S'extasia Harry ne pouvant s'empêcher de se rappeler de son parrain avec ces grands yeux bruns obscurs… presque noirs, très expressifs…

-je n'aime pas hein! Mais… commença-t-elle faisant redevenir ses cheveux courts et roses,

-tu es très belle comme ça, arrête! La gronda Ginny avec un grand sourire…

-les Blacks sont vraiment des gens très beaux! Continua Hermione la faisant rougir encore plus,

-je te l'avais dit… dit Remus avec un doux sourire… Tonks rougit en se rasseyant près de lui et reprenant sa forme,

-arrêtez de me fixer… marmonna-t-elle faisant rigoler doucement les présents…

-bon! Lunard on a fait appel à Ginny pour qu'elle te prépare une potion qui pourrait t'aider pour la douleur… dit Harry en entrant dans la vif du sujet, Remus eu l'air surpris en se tournant vers la rouquine,

-tu es au courant pour eux!? Elle eut un ricanement en se tournant vers le trio,

-c'était prévisible… son frère fronça les sourcils,

-tu es au courant depuis quand? Elle haussa les épaules sans grand intérêt,

-je m'en suis douté depuis la journée à faire du ski en France… dit-elle… Harry sourit en se rappelant…

-bien… sourit Remus…

-je pense que nous avons encore une ou deux heures devant nous…

-moi je propose que Ron et Hermione aillent dormir pendant que Ginny prépare la potion… dit Harry en souriant,

-et pourquoi s'il te plaît!? Se plaignit Ron qui était bien réveillé,

-ben tu veux rester pour voir la préparation d'une potion? Sourit Harry… le rouquin réfléchit un moment avant de se tourner vers les escaliers,

-où c'est la chambre d'amis? Demanda-t-il faisant rire Tonks qui l'accompagna,

-et moi? Demanda Hermione en se croisant des bras,

-ben de un, tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi hier parce que tu devais faire un rapport ultra compliqué sur un vampire qui cherche je ne sais quoi… et de deux, je ne pense pas que ça doit te gêner d'aller dormir avec Ron, vous avez l'habitude maintenant… finit-il les yeux pleins de malice,

-ooooh! S'extasia la rouquine avec un sourire ravi aux lèvres… Hermione rougit essayant de tout nier, mais les regards rieurs de ces deux là et ceux amusés de Remus la firent rougir encore plus,

-ça tu vas me le payer Potter! N'oublie pas ce que j'ai vu! Gronda-t-elle avant de monter les escaliers d'un pas furieux….

-aie… se plaignit Harry en se grattant la tête,

-elle a vu quoi? Demanda Remus les faisant rougir tous les deux,

-euh rien! Rien du tout!

-bon on s'y met!? Demanda la rouquine en se dirigeant déjà vers la cuisine, les joues en feu…

OooOooO

-et donc tu veux une place… dit Ron avec un sourire espiègle, bras et jambes écartés pour prendre toute la place du lit… Hermione grogna,

-tu as brillamment tout compris, maintenant bouge-toi! Dit-elle en tirant d'un de ses bras sans succès… commença alors une des leurs batailles épiques où tous es deux riaient aux éclats, un pour rester en place et l'autre pour bouger… Hermione fit la grimace en constatant qu'elle n'avait même pas réussit à le faire reculer ne serait-ce que d'un pouce! Elle s'écarta du lit et fit quelques pas en arrière avec un sourire carnassier,

-dis euh… commença à s'inquiéter Ron… mais n'eut même pas de finir car, prenant tout son élan, Hermione venait de se jeter sur lui en riant à gorge déployée,

-argh!! Trois cents kilos sur mon pauvre corps!! Se plaignit le rouquin, la serrant contre lui et faisant une moue exagérée de douleur… Hermione le frappa sur le torse en riant,

-méchant, bien fait pour toi! Il ri avec elle… ces cheveux indomptables, les joues rougies par l'effort, ces beaux yeux noisette qui brillaient de taquinerie… _« dis-lui ce que tu ressens quand tu la vois »_…

-Mione… elle s'était déjà accommodée sur lui en fermant les yeux… ses petites mains autour de son cou…

-mm? Il sourit en refermant ses bras sur sa fine taille,

-tu sens bon… avoua-t-il… Hermione releva le visage, ses joues étaient encore plus rouges et un sourire heureux aux lèvres… _« dis-lui tout, ne lui cache rien… » _elle jouait avec une de ses mèches rousses… soupirant d'aise et calant sa tête sur le creux de son épaule, il murmura,

-et j'aime être comme ça avec toi… il caressa ses cheveux et murmurant un _« nox » _à peine audible… le silence les enveloppa… il avait déjà commencé à s'endormir quand il fut sûr et certain d'avoir entendu un petit _« moi aussi »_…

OooOooO

Ginny poussa un soupir satisfait en remplissant la dernière petite fiole transparente…

-tiens… elle la donna à Tonks qui sourit,

-merci Ginny…

-de rien… c'est la plus puissante que je connais pour les douleurs musculaires… elle agita sa baguette et fit disparaître les plusieurs restes sur la table et nettoya son chaudron,

-c'est génial comment tu travailles! La complimenta Harry en la regardant avec admiration, elle rougit…

-ben c'est mon métier…

-oui mais cette précision avec laquelle tu fais les potions, et à Saint Mangouste! Ginny remit une mèche derrière ses cheveux de plus en plus gênée,

-ben ce n'est pas grande chose, c'est ma formation… Remus et Tonks les voyaient discuter avec un sourire aux lèvres… étrangement, ce ton qui montait et l'autre qui l'adulait rappelaient quelque chose au jeune lycanthrope…

-j'avais déjà discuté avec les autres aurors et tous t'appellent entre eux « l'ange rousse » c'est mignon tout de même tu crois pas? Continua le Survivant les yeux rieurs alors que la jeune fille rougissait de plus en plus,

-ça suffit! Je vais ressembler à une tomate! Se plaignit-elle en tapant du pied… il fit quelques pas autour d'elle d'un air critique et s'écarta en disant,

-je pense qu'on est sur la bonne voie… Ginny lui lança un coussin qu'il évita en faisant un pas de côté, Remus rigolait doucement en voyant cette fureur amusée sur les yeux chocolat et celle malicieuse sur les émeraude… ça avait un air de déjà-vu tout ça…

-regarde… continuait Harry en prenant une carotte et une tomate et les mettant près du visage de la Benjamine des Weasley qui le fusillait du regard,

-on dirait pareil! Ginny tapa sur sa main faisant que les végétaux tombent,

-je vais te les faire bouffer oui! Cria-t-elle en le poursuivant les poings en l'air,

-rappelle-toi que tu es un ange! Un ange!! Riait Harry en courant sans regarder derrière lui… Ginny profita de son inattention pour faire demi tour et lui faire un croche pied alors qu'il faisait le tour de la table… il mit aussitôt les bras devant pour se protéger de la chute, mais avec son autre pied, elle se servit de son élan pour le retourner sur le dos et le bloquer en s'asseyant sur lui,

-aie! Gémit le brun en essayant de se masser la tête,

-j'ai six frères n'oublie pas Potter… ricana la rouquine, il rouvrit les yeux en rigolant doucement,

-j'aime constater… Ginny plissa les yeux,

-Potter…

-rouquine?

-tu m'énerves…

L'éclat de rire de Remus leur fit tourner la tête… il avait enfin reconnu! Un rire mélancolique, un rire rassuré et plein d'avenir… c'était tout de même incroyable que presque vingt ans après, les histoires continuaient à se répéter…


	22. Chapter 22

_Alors plusieurs choses à mettre a point: _

_1. non, je ne suis pas morte… :P _

_2. pardon pour ce retard mais j'étais en vacances… à partir de maintenant je recommence mon postage régulier (promis! ;D) _

_3. je sais que HP7 est sortit mais je REFUSE de connaître la fin… alors abstenez-vous de n'importe quel commentaire svp, svp, svp! (sinon sachant la fin, je ne voudrais plus finir l'histoire… ce qui serait dommage…) _

_4. c'est la première fois que j'écris sur des animaux, alors indulgence que j'ai compris un peu trop tard que c'était un défi peut-être trop grand pour moi… :S _

_5. je suis allée voir HP5 en 3d:D j'ai adoré! Même si j'étirais ma main à chaque cinq minutes pour essayer d'attraper Rupert ou Daniel (looool XD) _

_6. j'arrête de vous embêter et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

**_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :D _**

****

**_Ronetmione006. _**_oh mais non c'est pas fini!! Mdr XD, je te rassure, il manque quelques chapitres, un épilogue et je mettrais un grand « the end » pour bien marquer la conclusion, hehehe… j'espère que cette suite répondra à ton vœu sur les animagus, pour le reste… un peu de patience ;)! Merci bcq! _

**_Lexa : _**_merci bcq ma fan number 1! Loool XD ça fait plaisir et je me fatiguerai jms de te redire merci, merci… mais bien sûr que la suite est là… en retard, d'accord… mais elle est là et parole de Shumeyo que mon postage régulier recommence après ces méritées vacances ;)! Bisous ma petite Lexa! _

**_Mamba: _**_et bien merci bcq, le français n'étant pas ma langue, j'apprécie énormément qu'on me rassure sur « ma qualité littéraire » et aussi que quelqu'un rigole de mes blagues, loool XD (ouf, j'suis pas la seule!!) Merci! _

**_Myron: _**_(avoue que c'est plus pratique le surnom que je t'ai donné :P) et je te pardonne pour ton retard mais que ça ne se répète pas… (regarde qui parle XD) tu me manques! Fini ton voyage (que j'espère ça passe bien) et REVIENS!!! Bisous ma chérie! _

**_Alesk: _**_ouhla, je sens que tu as bien dû me maudire après cette loooongue attente… :s… mais la suite est là!!! (essayons de t'amadouer… :P) promis, promis, la suite ne se fera pas attendre autant et promis, promis, Ron et Mione pour bientôt aussi… mais… je dois les faire souffrir encore un fois… c'est trop tentant… nyark, nyark… (oups… parlé tout haut!?) euh… oublie… lis la suite et soit heureuse! Loool! Bisssss _

**_Miss Scrimgeour: _**_et bien… tout simplement, merci! Moi j'aime trop quand on aime mes personnages (fin pas vraiment à moi mais… enfin, tu m'as comprise… :P) en tout cas, un graaaand merci pour le truc d'« enfouillant » et « enfouissant »… je ne le savais pas, pardon! Et heureusement tu me l'as dit pcq j'ai corrigé pour les chapitres en avance et pour les autres mondes où je poste, et si c'est important pcq j'utilise bcq ce mot… MERCI:D et au fait… pour mes problèmes… ben ça me touche bcq… merci vrmt, je le surpasse comme je peux et ça va mieux… merci ToT! _

**_Emilie: _**_merci bcq! Pardon pour ce retard, mais voici la suite!! _

**_Jade: _**_ohlala, ma petite Jade, je suis impardonnable! OMG mais… mais… j'étais en vacances!! Sorry, vrmt sorry… et malgré tout ce que je te fais souffrir… merci d'encore me lire! _

**_Mo: _**_aaaaah tu as remarqué la ressemblance! Hohoho et ouiii, fallait bien qu'il hérite qqch à part les cheveux décoiffés ;) loool! Je croise tous mes doigts (marrant à voir, soit dit en passant, lol) et j'espère que leur forme ne te décevra pas! JE ME SUIS CREUSÉ LA CERVELE HEIN! Alors… j'attends ton verdict… :s… (si je te dis que je t'aime, ça influera ta décision? Lol) _

**_Rim: _**_tout d'abord merci pour tes encouragements à mon métier, oui… architecture c crevant, snif… snif… et ojd'8 je recommence… bouhouhou… :( en tout cas, j'aime ta définition, c vrmt ça! « une relation sur des œufs » exactement! Merciii! _

**_Ritsuka: _**_premièrement (et je crois que je te fatigue) mais mon intro, sera la même que la précédente: pardon pour ce retard!! ToT… vacances… famille… un mois… je puis espérer ton pardon? Stp??(fait yeux humides) allez… regarde! Même que ce chapitre ne parle presque que de ton chouchou… la paix? ;) bisous… _

**_Mag:_**_ ben tout d'abord, c'est un super résumé du chap 19, loool! Je suis ravie que les petits moments Ginny-Harry, te plaisent… c'est genre un avant goût pour Mione et Ron… hehehe… faut pas le dire hein! chuuuut! Secret… et merci, merci bcq de continuer à me lire et ne pas me maudire, loool! XD espérons cette suite te fasse dire pareil? « mais encore? » _

**_Lucile: _**_mais noooon! Comment ça oublié!? Jamais voyons! Si mes vacances ont été presque gâchées parce que pdt un mois je me suis vue dans l'impossibilité de poster! Et puis pense seulement que je vais ravie à l'université parce que là bas je pourrais poster mon chap… alors!? Que je vous oublie!? Neni mlle! Et d'ailleurs voici la suite pour te le prouver ;)! Merciiii, bisous. _

_PS: j'adoooore quand vous comprenez les petits trucs comme la ressemblance James-Harry… hehehe… :P _

**_Julie Winchester: _**_(pourquoi tu as changé de nom? Bien que celui là, ça fait classe… loool) alors ma petit Julie, espérons que ton dos va bien après t'être renversé sur ta chaise (veut surtout pas être la cause d'un meurtre moi, lol) et que cette suite bien que ne te souhaitant pas de tomber… je souhaite te fasse autant, sinon plus rire… :P je suis ravie que tu es comprise le rapprochement!! Hi, hi, hi! MERCI!! _

**_Polgara: _**_ouhlalala… que des mots durs pour le pauvre cœur de ta petite Shumeyo (attention, vais aller déprimer un mois hein!! mdr! XD) espérons que cette suite apaisera ta… frustration! (en fait, j'aime le son de ce mot… mm… no comment… loool XD) ma petite et chère Polgie, j'adore tout simplement tes reviews, loool et je les attends tjs avec un roulement de tambour, loool! Alors imagine-toi un peu mon état en attendant ta conclusion quand tu sauras leurs animaux… j'ai peur!! Loool! Aie pitié… bisous! _

****

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

_Merci également à, _

_Tulipe20, DR Ciboulette, Heronary, SiaAhn Sacham, Sunday87, Mirandae, Tsukieina, Demenciae, Fanficreunies, Choox, Hermyronthelove (Myron :P), Fanaloka (wher are youuu!?), Vitalyn, Bisounours666, Salma Snape, Emmi la beletinette, Lily Jolie, Julie-231 (récente Winchester ;D), Sheppardinette, Isfah et Moggliesmad _

_Bisous! _

_Shumeyo _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

-aaah…

Fleur déposa un baiser sur le front d'Andrew qui fermait déjà les yeux,

-dors mon ange… elle entendit à nouveau la plainte sourde et après une dernière caresse et un sort de silence autour du berceau, elle se précipita vers le grand lit au milieu de leur chambre au Terrier… elle se mordit les lèvres en s'approchant, alors que Bill se retournait encore une fois dans le grand lit, serrant les dents et se tenant le ventre,

-Bill… son mari ouvrit difficilement les yeux et sourit au visage inquiet,

-ça… va… chuchota-t-il en refermant ses yeux bleus, Fleur soupira en enlevant les draps dans lequel le jeune sorcier s'était emmêlé,

-Fleur!

-cela suffit, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ton macho devant moi! Le gronda-t-elle en l'obligeant à lâcher son ventre et se mettre sur le dos… il grogna, mais finalement se laissa faire avec un soupir… Fleur aussitôt prit un baume de couleur vert et l'enjamba de sorte d'avoir son ventre devant elle… elle le força à enlever son t-shirt et ouvrit le flacon… elle avait passé presque une semaine à convaincre Molly qu'elle était tout à fait capable de prendre soin de lui! Bill eut un autre sursaut de douleur et ferma les yeux en essayant de taire sa plainte… elle caressa sa joue et il ouvrit les yeux ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air inquiet de sa jeune femme assise sur lui… son sourire s'accentua alors que quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front,

-tu sais ma belle… souffla-t-il,

-je ne pense pas être suffisamment en forme pour _ça_… la nargua-t-il, Fleur rougit de leur pose plus que suggestive et le menaça du baume,

-continue Weasley et je t'assomme! Bill rigola doucement, la demi-vélane sourit amusée… reprenant son sérieux elle le sentit se raidir encore une fois et pu voir ses muscles se contracter douloureusement… sans perdre de temps, elle prit le baume et l'étala sur son ventre, massant avec force pour défaire le nœud qui se formait… un soupir soulagé échappa des lèvres de son époux… chaque fois qu'elle sentait qu'il commençait à se raidir, elle massait pour l'apaiser… ce n'était qu'au moment précis des transformations que la douleur devenait la plus forte… après cela la nuit était « gênante » mais encore supportable… son regard bleu se dirigea vers la fenêtre de l'ancienne chambre de son mari… la pleine lune montait de plus en plus… à quelques kilomètres de là, elle se doutait bien qu'une aussi longue nuit attendait quelqu'un d'autre…

OooOooO

Tonks se mordait les lèvres, la mine soucieuse,

-allez Tonks… c'est donnant-donnant! La jeune femme se gratta ses cheveux devenues des mèches blanches et désordonnées, par l'intensité de ses réflexions… Harry sourit,

-Tonks… je peux te prouver que ma théorie est bonne! Hermione même est d'accord! Je te demande simplement, une petite faveur en échange… finit-il les yeux malicieux,

-petite faveur!? S'écria-t-elle en mordant ses ongles,

-si jamais ils découvrent que c'est moi, je me fais virer, enfermer et tuer par Kingsley qui non content par mes souffrances, dansera la conga sur ma tombe!!

-Kingsley ne danse pas… sourit Harry innocemment… elle le fusilla du regard avant de sourire,

-tu étais Gryffondor, dis-tu? Le brun lui fit un clin d'œil,

-le chapeau a hésité longtemps pour Serpentard… Tonks sourit avant de lui tendre la main,

-c'est d'accord… Harry la serra avec entrain,

-tu ne regretteras pas! A ce moment là, la porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit devant un Ron amusé,

-trouvés! Tous les deux sourirent en sortant de leur cachette,

-ça fait longtemps que tu nous cherches? Demanda Tonks inquiète en se massant les jambes et bras qu'elle avait longuement pliés,

-Hermione s'est réveillée il y a dix minutes… répondit le rouquin en haussant les épaules,

-oh… elle est avec Remus? Ron sourit,

-oui… la jeune métamorphomage après un regard insistant pour Harry qui lui sourit allégrement, couru jusqu'au salon… Ron regarda du coin de l'œil son ami en continuant à marcher lentement,

-vous faisiez quoi là? Le brun sourit devant son air vexé de ne pas être au courant,

-conclure un marché… répondit-il évasivement, le rouquin leva un sourcil,

-mm? Harry lui fit signe d'oublier et changea vite de thème avant qu'il proteste,

-tu nous as trouvés comment? Ron fronça les sourcils mais répondit tout de même,

-Remus vous a entendus… son ouïe est au maximum maintenant…

-il nous a entendu!!?? S'inquiéta l'Élu… le roux l'interrogea du regard,

-des chuchotements… mais sachant que vous êtes au deuxième étage et du côté totalement opposé du sien qui est au premier, j'estime que c'est assez stupéfiant! Dit-il en le fixant encore, Harry se retourna gêné,

-en effet! Juste quand son meilleur ami s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, apparu Hermione les mains sur les hanches,

-ah vous voilà! Où tu étais!? Demanda-t-elle en fusillant du regard Harry,

-toilettes… dit-il sans le moindre remord,

-Harry… murmura-t-elle, menaçante ne croyant pas un mot,

-demande à Ron! Se défendit le brun en pointant son ami du doigt,

-ne me mêle pas veux-tu? Grommela le roux en le dépassant avec un sourire vengeur,

-traître… marmonna l'Élu alors que Hermione croisait les bras attendant une réponse… il regarda de tous les côtés cherchant l'inspiration mais fut sauvé par l'arrivée de Tonks qui aidait Remus à marcher…

-il serait temps d'y aller, non?

-oui!! S'écria-t-il en se précipitant sur eux sous l'œil noir de ses amis… Tonks les accompagna jusqu'à la porte, son visage se décomposant de plus en plus… elle donna un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Remus avant qu'il voit les larmes qui commençaient à embuer ses yeux… Ron et Hermione lui firent un signe d'encouragement de la main… Harry qui était le dernier à sortir, se tourna vers elle… sous les yeux surpris des trois autres, il ouvrit ses bras et Tonks vint s'y blottir… il la serra contre lui avec force en lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille et frottant son dos, surprenant encore plus ses compagnons… finalement, il la lâcha et après un clin d'œil complice rejoignit le petit groupe,

-dois-je comprendre quelque chose? Demanda Remus en levant un sourcil, amusé, Harry rigola en lui donnant une tape sur le dos,

-rien du tout!! Dépêchons!!

OooOooO

La Cabane Hurlante était aussi sinistre que dans leurs souvenirs, ils avancèrent jusqu'à la maison délabrée, enlevant un par un tous les sorts de répulsion, mises en place pour la sécurité des autres gens…

-aaah… Remus trébucha, ses jambes ne le portaient plus… Ron le rattrapa juste à temps,

-je pense que nous avons prit trop de temps… murmura Hermione inquiète, leur ancien professeur leur fit un léger sourire pour les rassurer…

-ça… va… c'est dans une lente procession, Harry devant, Ron au milieu portant à demi le jeune lycanthrope et Hermione derrière, qu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte… Harry se tourna vers Ron en étirant ses bras pour l'aider à porter Remus,

-vas-y Ron t'es meilleur que moi pour désarmer les sortilèges… le rouquin eut un sourire, lui passant la charge du corps… il sortit sa baguette magique et avec des gestes nonchalants enleva un par un les sortilèges qui défendaient l'entrée… Hermione sourit alors qu'il levait le dernier, il se tourna vers elle avec un clin d'œil,

-dire que c'est à once ans que tu m'as inspiré avec un simple _alohomora_… la jeune fille essaya de plisser ses yeux dans une grimace menaçante, mais son petit sourire ne passa pas inaperçu… Harry et Remus passèrent en souriant de leur échange alors que Ron s'inclinait en lui faisant signe d'entrer,

-après toi mon cœur… Hermione pouffa en entrant avec une révérence aussi,

-moi qui croyais que ta partie bestiale sortirait lors de la pleine lune… le taquina-t-elle alors qu'il refermait la porte avec les mêmes sorts…

-comme quoi Ronald Weasley, tu arrives encore à me surprendre… sourit-elle marchant côte à côte avec lui, il éclata de rire en la poussant légèrement… Merlin qu'il avait un sourire adorable… ils montèrent les escaliers en se poussant entre quelques rires jusqu'au deuxième étage… Remus était déjà assis par terre, Harry l'aidant à enlever sa veste et sa chemise… ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la pièce aux fenêtres bloquées par des bouts de bois…

-tu es sûre que ça ira Mione? Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi hier… s'inquiéta Ron en regardant son visage,

Elle sourit avec tendresse,

-je vais bien… puis, avec toi et Harry je ne risque rien… dit-elle en prenant sa main…

-Ron, Hermione! Mettez ça en lui sûr… les appela leur ami en leur tendant des couvertures, et des potions, leurs baguettes et ses lunettes…

Remus tremblait au sol et devenait de plus en plus pâle… entre tous les deux, ils prirent les affaires et allèrent dans un coin sombre de la chambre à la recherche d'une quelconque ouverture dans le mur… Harry soupira songeur en les voyant se perdre dans l'obscurité de la pièce… si tout se passait bien, dans les jours qui suivaient et avec l'aide précieuse de Tonks, la phase trois serait mise en place!

Avec difficulté, Remus se releva doucement… aussitôt il sentit, deux bras qu'il l'aidaient à s'asseoir… ses sens commençaient à s'aiguiser… ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité alors que son oreille entendait la conversation entre Ron et Hermione… son nez pouvait sentir la présence des trois sorciers… il fronça les sourcils… en réalité… quatre… une odeur de vanille et jasmin… connue… il se tourna vivement vers le jeune visage de celui qu'il considérait comme son neveu… il lui souriait malicieusement… mais pourtant, il avait pris une douche juste après que la petite Weasley soit partie… il en était certain, il en avait pris une!

Soudain une douleur fulgurante le fit retomber au sol avec un gémissement… Harry ouvrit le flacon qu'il avait gardé sur lui et le versa dans sa bouche… bien sûr… cela n'eut aucun effet… avec un autre gémissement il se retourna dans le sol, le visage en sueur… son cerveau fonctionnait encore comme un humain… les pièces du puzzle se joignaient malgré ses instincts qui se faisaient de plus en plus présents… le souffle court il fixa les yeux verts inquiets… il l'avait bien eu… lui et Dora l'avaient bien eu… pensa-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement… un autre spasme l'assagit le faisant respirer à grands râles… la pleine lune était à présent presque totalement levée… cette odeur vanillée emplissait maintenant ses narines, ses pupilles étaient dilatées… il pouvait entendre parfaitement les voix des deux autres sorciers…

_« viens Mione, cela ne va plus tarder » _disaitla voix du garçon…

_« voilà c'est bon, ici ce sera bien caché! » _répondait la jeune fille… il pouvait entendre leur pas qui s'approchaient lentement… puis un arrêt soudain, suivit de l'autre… il pouvait presque sentir l'accélération des battements de la fille et sa soudaine prise de conscience…

_« dis donc toi…tu m'as appelée mon cœur__ ou j'ai rêvé? » _le rire coquin du garçon arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles…

_« avance… »_

-Ha… rry… réussit-il à souffler dans ce qui ressemblait à un grognement animal… le brun se pencha vers son visage,

-oui Lunard!? Il prit plusieurs respirations pour essayer de parler normalement…

-trans… transformez… vous… haleta-t-il… ils sentaient trop l'humain et l'agressivité du loup refaisait surface avec une féroce envie de les mordre…

A peine avait-il finit de dire sa phrase que sur son bras il ne sentit plus une main… sinon une patte douce et protectrice… il leva ses yeux ambre pour rencontrer deux yeux verts aux pupilles rondes qui le fixaient attentivement… l'odeur à humain diminua considérablement alors que son instinct de chasseur se calmait… il était grand… plus grand que lui sous sa forme de loup… un pelage noir comme le charbon et une queue longue qui bougeait avec amusement… il aurait même parié que cette magnifique panthère rigolait de sa réaction… un grognement sortit de la gueule de l'animal… pas une menace… plutôt un appel… au même instant l'odeur d'humain qui enveloppait encore la pièce, se dissipa presque totalement… pareil pour les voix qu'il entendait auparavant… un fier rugissement percuta alors les murs de la maison et un énorme félin bondit sur eux! Remus eut un geste de recul alors qu'il vit un magnifique tigre s'avancer vers lui, la démarche sûre, presque sautillante…

-R… Ron? Le tigre fit un tour sur lui-même avec un grognement de satisfaction alors que la panthère se couchait le museau entre le pattes dans un geste d'exaspération… il aurait presque rit si la douleur n'aurait pas été aussi forte! Le picotement des poils qui commençaient à sortir n'était rien comparé à cette envie de se joindre à eux… il avait hâte… Lunard avait hâte de sortir!

Un râle sortit de sa bouche alors que ses membres s'étiraient douloureusement… un petit grognement le sortit de son étouffement… une espèce de miaulement rauque… il tourna légèrement la tête alors que le tigre tapait des pattes avant pour inciter à leur dernière invitée de se montrer… même la panthère jusqu'à maintenant attentive à lui, redressa la tête pour la voir… petite, mince et gracile… était-ce un chat? Se demanda la dernière partie de conscience de Remus… non… plus grande… plus sauvage aussi… et ces oreilles rondes… non, ce n'était pas un chat… par son pelage couleur miel tâchée des points bruns… par ses yeux en fente, miels aussi… cela n'y ressemblait pas du tout… un dernier spasme le secoua alors que Lunard prenait définitivement le contrôle de son corps… sa tête s'allongea, ses jambes se courbèrent, les poils poussèrent, ses pieds et mains devenaient des pattes aux griffes puissantes… le loup se montrait…

Le tigre s'approcha du félin le plus petit se mettant devant comme pour le protéger, alors que la panthère tournait inquiète autour du loup qui se transformait entre râles et gémissements… il pouvait nettement voir les dents qui s'effilaient en crocs dangereux… dans un hurlement bestial à la lune, l'animal tomba au sol… le félin noir fit un pas pour s'approcher mais le loup bondit sur ses quatre pattes en montrant les crocs… il aboya en donnant quelques coups de griffe au vent pour essayer d'éloigner celui qui lui faisait front, mais la panthère le regardait plutôt avec curiosité… d'ailleurs, elle pencha la tête de côté avant de grogner en se laissant tomber au sol et rouler, les pattes en l'air, cherchant à jouer… Lunard recula surpris et encore méfiant… il commençait à approcher son museau pour reconnaître cette odeur quand le tigre rugit, le faisant fuir à un coin de la pièce dans un jappement… il entendit un grognement étouffé et osa ressortir de sa cachette… le tigre avait bondit sur la panthère et l'aplatissait de tout son poids, déclenchant ainsi une bagarre entre les deux géants… il jappa une fois… lui aussi voulait jouer!

Un frôlement le fit sursauter… le félin à la couleur miel, venait de passer près de lui… d'ailleurs il se tourna vers lui… ou plutôt elle… c'était une femelle qui bougeait sa petite tête pour l'inviter à se joindre à eux… il hésita un instant avant de s'approcher incertain au petit combat… Lunard regarda avec intérêt ses trois nouveaux compagnons reniflant l'air pour garder leur odeur en tête… il y en avait une… très faible… mais qui n'appartenait à aucun d'entre eux… il grogna agacé… à qui cela appartenait-il?

Il reniflait encore quand à nouveau le tigre bondit, mais cette fois-ci sur lui… ils roulèrent quelques mètres avant de pouvoir se redresser et se poursuivre avec hargne! Il était vrai que son ami félin était plus rapide mais Lunard coupait ses trajectoires avec facilité… il avait l'expérience, alors que ce tigre était encore jeunot… alors qu'il mordillait affectueusement le cou de feu, un craquement s'entendit… le loup, les oreilles dressées tourna aussitôt la tête vers la porte où ses deux autres amis se tenaient l'invitant à descendre…

Sans hésiter il se joignit à eux en aboyant allégrement… dans un parfait désordre pour essayer de descendre le plus vite, les quatre animaux se poussaient, couraient et sautaient jusqu'à finalement tomber et rouler plusieurs escaliers en bas… trop habitué à tomber, Lunard fut le premier à se relever et grogner pour les inciter à se dépêcher… les félins se regardèrent entre eux avant d'essayer de se démêler dans ce nœud de pattes, queues et museaux, pour se faufiler avec lui par le souterrain qui les mena au pied du Saule Cogneur… ils sortirent sans mal, mais après deux ans d'éloignement, ils ne purent que rester immobiles devant l'image de l'imposant château de Poudlard… ils se voyaient encore, courir dans les couloirs pour ne pas arriver en retard à un cours ou tout simplement pour fuir Rusard… un peu plus loin la cabane d'Hagrid… y était-il? La chaumière n'évoquait aucune fumée… une envie irrésistible de revenir dans le temps et de profiter encore de ce bâtiment où bien que angoissés par la guerre, les cours, les professeurs, les copains et le Quidditch donnaient une agréable « détente »…

Un hurlement et le bruit d'un coup sec les fit sursauter… vivement ils se retournèrent pour tout juste éviter une des nombreuses branches qui s'abattaient sur eux… Lunard les évitait avec adresse et aboyait contre le tronc comme pour le défier… amusés les trois félins le regardaient faire avant que le tigre se rua à ses côtés… un drôle de spectacle où un tigre et un loup sautaient, reculaient en s'amusant entre eux… la panthère échangea un regard avec la petite féline avant de faire une course avec elle pour les rejoindre… à une vitesse incroyable, la féline évita toutes les branches et grimpa avec facilité le tronc… le loup hurla comme pour la complimenter alors que agilement, elle sautait de branche en branche pour éviter les coups… la panthère bientôt se joignit à elle mais sautait avec plus de difficulté à cause de sa corpulence et faillit rater plusieurs branches par son geste pressé… d'en bas, le loup sautait et aboyait allégrement faisant des tours autour du Saule qui ne savait plus où donner des coups… le tigre lui, il fixait les branches sans plus bouger, assis… sa tête suivait les mouvements que faisaient ses amis avec envie… lui aussi voulait monter… mais si la panthère y arrivait qu'in extremis, lui ce serait pire… il ne remarqua pas le loup qui était venu s'asseoir à côté de lui et qui regardait les deux autres acrobates en se reposant de son exercice… Lunard remarqua la longue queue orange qui bougeait de plus en plus vite au même temps que des petits grognements sortaient de sa gueule à chaque fois qu'il voyait les autres deux sauter… c'est donc sans surprise qu'il le vit se ruer à nouveau vers l'arbre et sortir toutes ses griffes pour monter le tronc… Lunard se coucha la tête redressée pour continuer à les voir…

Le tigre grimpa en grognant et poussa un bruyant rugissement de victoire quand il arriva à une branche… la panthère avait déjà sauté au pied de l'arbre et avait rejoint le loup pour mieux apprécier ce qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver… la féline à la couleur miel sauta près du tigre le défiant du regard, elle commença par grogner faiblement en sautant sur place pour le faire tomber, puis voyant qu'il grognait en montrant les crocs et se tenant de toutes ses griffes à la branche, commença à lui donner des petits coups de patte sur le museau… le tigre faisait semblant de la mordre et elle sautillait en reculant pour mieux revenir ensuite…

Sur l'herbe, en lui sûr… Lunard reniflait ouvertement la tête de la panthère qui bougeait sa longue queue d'un air amusé… voyant que le loup s'énervait de ne pas savoir d'où venait cette odeur d'humain, il lui donna un affectueux coup de patte sur son nez… aussitôt le loup garou se redressa et renifla avidement ses pattes… il n'eut en réalité pas le temps de beaucoup s'y consacrer, qu'un horrible craquement leur fit lever la tête à tous les deux… ce qui devait arriver, était arrivé… le tigre, trop occupé à chasser la féline, n'avait pas vu une branche arriver et était tombé comme une masse sur le sol avant de vite déraper, poursuivit par d'autres branches cogneuses… la petite féline c'était alors couchée lascivement sur une d'elles et laissait pendre une de ses délicates pattes comme pour le narguer, ce à quoi le grand carnassier y répondait par des féroces rugissements tout en tournant autour d'elle depuis le sol…

OooOooO

Les trois félins et le loup marchaient au milieu de la Forêt Interdite… ils avaient nombre de fois, croisé différents animaux dont ils ne savaient même pas l'existence et d'autres plus habitués, comme un pauvre lapin qui dû subir les poursuites des trois mâles, avant que la féline les oblige à arrêter en montrant ses crocs… apaisés par le soudain changement de caractère de leur compagne, tous les trois marchaient sagement près d'elle, se promenant sans plus d'accident…

Un jappement de la part du loup et les voilà à nouveau en train de faire la course pour arriver au lac gelé qui se voyait plus loin… arrivés devant leur future patinoire, le loup posa une patte incertaine pour l'enlever secondes après… il se méfiait encore! La panthère l'imita, mais au lieu d'enlever sa patte, en rajouta l'autre… il poussa d'abord un peu, puis beaucoup pour voir si la glace tiendrai leur poids… quand tout d'un coup, un rugissement le fit bondir de côté pour laisser passer le tigre qui venait de s'y jeter en plein milieu de tout son poids… l'animal glissa quelques mètres sous l'œil attentif des trois autres… les secondes passèrent, tous à l'attente d'un craquement… mais le tigre se redressa, encore un peu chamboulé par la glissade… secoua la tête et regarda autour de lui… voyant que ses amis le regardaient les yeux écarquillés, il rugit en se remettant sur ses pattes… ce fut le signal de départ pour que les deux autres mâles viennent le rejoindre et glisser avec lui…

La féline, s'approcha lentement d'eux, les contournant pour ne pas se prendre un coup et regardant amusée comment ils se poussaient entre eux… tellement obnubilée par ce qu'elle voyait, elle ne se rendit pas compte que peu à peu elle reculait vers le milieu du lac où la glace était beaucoup moins épaisse… tout d'abord elle entendit un faible craquement, elle redressa les oreilles… ils étaient tout de même en pleine Forêt Interdite! Elle recula encore en regardant de tous les côtés et le craquement se fit plus fort… paniquée, elle baissa le regard et pu voir que la glace au dessous d'elle commençait à se fendre! Elle poussa un rugissement effrayé et aussitôt les trois autres arrêtèrent leur jeu pour se tourner vers elle… ils purent la voir tourner sur elle-même, cherchant une échappatoire, avant que la glace se casse et qu'elle tombe dans l'eau glacée…

Aussitôt la panthère et le tigre bondirent vers l'endroit suivis de près du loup qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait… les deux félins arrivèrent au trou où l'eau noire ne laissait rien voir… tournant autour, attentifs à n'importe quel signe de leur amie, ils furent soulagés de la voir ressortir secondes après, pataugeant et gémissant, essayant de nager…

La féline essayait de bouger ses pattes mais le froid l'engourdissait… elle pouvait se retransformer, mais elle savait que si sous cette forme, elle était encore en vie… en humaine, elle mourrait immédiatement de froid! Son épais pelage et la graisse qui l'enveloppait, permettaient encore que son corps bouge! Tremblante, elle essaya de remonter à la surface sur un petit morceau de glace au milieu du trou, mais celle-ci se cassa sous son poids… commençant à faiblir, elle entendit le bruit de quelque chose qui tombe à l'eau avant d'être à nouveau engloutie par l'eau… terrifiée, la féline bougea encore des pattes… elle devait continuer à bouger! Soudain elle sentit qu'on la prenait de la peau du cou et sa tête refit surface! Elle entendait grogner alors que des puissantes pattes les tiraient tous les deux vers la panthère… elle ferma les yeux avec un gémissement plaintif et le tigre la secoua vivement, l'empêchant de s'endormir… elle les rouvrit à nouveau et sentit que le tigre lâchait prise, elle poussa un gémissement craintif se sentant couler à nouveau, mais une autre mâchoire l'agrippa à nouveau… elle ne sut comment, mais la panthère la tira hors de l'eau… elle tourna sa petite tête et vit le tigre sortir du lac d'un bond spectaculaire… elle aurait presque sourit de le trouver si beau tant en humain comme en félin…

Sentant un coup de langue sur sa tête, elle se tourna vers le loup qui a regardait… elle grogna pour le rassurer et se remit difficilement débout avec l'aide du félin noir… elle se secoua pour enlever l'eau de son pelage… et du coin de l'œil, vit le tigre faire de même… elle se tourna vers la panthère qui était vraiment aux petits soins avec elle et lui donna un affectueux coup de museau pour le rassurer… elle marcha alors vers le tigre qui s'approchait et se frotta à lui en ronronnant… on aurait presque dit que le tigre souriait!

Epuisés de tant d'aventures et voyant que la nuit allait se coucher dans peu d'heures, ils refirent lentement marche en arrière… chose difficile car le loup ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils retournaient à cet endroit fermé… mais il se résigna en les voyant tous les trois, le tirer et le pousser pour qu'il les suive… ils passèrent le Saule Cogneur, le tunnel, remontèrent les escaliers et finalement, entrèrent dans la chambre en se laissant tomber sur le sol… après quelques grognements agacés, le loup se coucha aussi près d'eux… la panthère tourna la tête vers lui, posa une patte sur la sienne et s'endormit… de dos au félin noir, le tigre et la féline étaient couchés l'un contre l'autre… d'ailleurs, la petite femelle, s'amusait à enfouir son museau dans les poils blancs de la gorge du tigre, le chatouillant au passage avec ses petite oreilles rondes… le félin orange les lui mordilla gentiment en ronronnant et finit par s'endormir aussi…

OooOooO

Les trois félins redressèrent la tête vivement quand ils sentirent un léger frôlement sur eux… ils se tournèrent vers le bruit d'un petit rire et virent leur ancien professeur qui, malgré la fatigue, leur souriait les yeux pétillants… remarquant qu'ils étaient maintenant couverts des couvertures apportées, ils purent voir une baguette magique dans la main de Remus…

-vous étiez… trop… fatigués… murmura-t-il avec une voix extrêmement cassée… aussitôt, tous les trois reprirent forme humaine avec un sourire rassuré… Harry s'approcha de lui, inquiet,

-tu vas bien? Excuse-nous… nous ne t'avons pas entendu te transformer… dit-il, le jeune lycanthrope le rassura d'une légère tape sur le dos,

-ne t'inquiète pas… c'est parce que redevenir humain n'est rien comparé à me transformer en loup… puis… Lunard ne voulait pas vous réveiller… répondit-il avec un sourire qu'ils lui rendirent… Remus tendit ses lunettes au jeune brun qui les prit en rigolant,

-j'ai une vue parfaite sous ma forme…

-ce qui n'est vraiment pas le cas quand il est en humain… se moqua le rouquin en saluant Remus,

-est-ce que tu as mal quelque part? S'inquiéta Hermione,

-je suis un peu fatigué, mais tout va bien… lui répondit-il avec un doux sourire… des coups à la porte les firent sursauter…

-je crois que Dora est là… sourit Remus sous les ricanements goguenards des deux garçons… un mouvement de baguette plus tard et Tonks entrait, la mine inquiète au bord des larmes et des petites cernes aux yeux… les voyant tous les quatre rire en la voyant elle esquissa un sourire en croisant les bras,

-tu as meilleure mine que moi, c'est tout de même injuste! Se plaignit-elle d'une voix faussement contrariée… elle alla à sa rencontre et le serra fortement dans ses bras… Remus posa sa tête sur son épaule, l'entourant d'un de ses bras et respirant son parfum si doux et enivrant… d'ailleurs… il s'écarta d'elle en levant un sourcil,

-c'est toi… elle le questionna du regard, mais le voyant se tourner vers Harry et se croiser des bras, elle comprit en rougissant,

-et bien… commença-t-elle à bégayer… elle croisa le regard du brun qui lui souriait malicieusement et se tourna décidée vers son compagnon,

-je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles! Dit-elle avec effronterie… les joues rougies elle soutient le regard amusé du lycanthrope jusqu'à qu'il soupire résigné… elle sourit victorieuse en tapant des mains,

-allons chez moi!

Elle les fit tous les quatre transplaner et les assit au salon où un chocolat chaud se tenait encore fumant… fière d'avoir réussit à tous les déposer sans les déverser, elle les obligea à boire tout de suite… se rendant compte, par leur mine dégoûtée qu'elle avait sûrement confondu sel et sucre…

Ce fut Ron qui agita sa baguette pour en préparer des nouveaux, tout en la rassurant que de toutes façons, c'était bien meilleur que n'importe quel essai d'Harry… son ami lui jeta un regard noir et s'excusa auparavant de trébucher _inconsciemment_, l'aspergeant copieusement du liquide chaud…

Au milieu du chantier de chocolat chaud qui volait, les coups et les cris… Tonks parvint à leur avertir qu'elle partait demander leur journée au ministère… elle transplana, le sourire aux lèvres et par seule réponse à son commentaire, un hochement de tête de la part de Remus…

OooOooO

Hermione se trouvait au milieu de ses deux amis… prête à s'interposer dans une autre chamaillerie si elle surgissait… mais il n'y avait pas besoin, car tous les trois (elle y compris!), semblaient ne plus tenir en place malgré la fatigue, attendant les questions que Remus, assis devant eux, avait sûrement à leur poser… c'était la première fois que quelqu'un connaissait leur forme animagus!

Remus eut un petit sourire en les voyant s'agiter les yeux avides et finalement demanda en buvant un peu de son chocolat,

-donc… vous m'expliquez vos formes?

-on en impose hein!? S'exclama Ron en pompant le torse très fier, Harry rigola doucement tandis qu'Hermione roulait des yeux,

-le tigre est un des plus grands mangeurs après l'ours… dit-elle avec un sourire narquois, le regardant du coin de l'œil… Harry éclata de rire, tandis que le rouquin ouvrait des yeux surpris et vexés… Hermione soupira amusée avec un faux air d'abattement,

-nous pensions que peut-être à cause de sa paresse légendaire, sa forme serait celle d'un ours ou d'un singe paresseux… mais paraît que les tigres aiment paresser aussi… finit-elle avec un ricanement, Remus sourit en regardant l'air indigné du roux,

-eeehh!

-ils aiment jouer et se chamailler aussi… rajouta-t-elle sans prendre en compte son intervention,

-c'est vrai ça… à cause de cet aspect là, ta forme aurait très bien peut être un tigre Hermione!! Dit Harry en faisant un clin d'œil à son ami qui lui dédia un sourire reconnaissant… la jeune sorcière plissa les yeux le défiant à se mêler encore de la conversation… mais n'était-il pas le Survivant? Il avait toujours tout bravé! C'est donc avec tout son soutien masculin pour son ami et le regard défiant vers la brune, qu'il continua,

-la caractéristique de la nage tu sais Lunard… Hermione ouvrit la bouche furieuse et Harry se tourna vers son ancien professeur pour expliquer,

-Ron adore l'eau, comme les tigres…

-ce sont les plus grands des félins et ont une force hors du commun… rajouta Ron en souriant,

-et il aime les grands repas… et nous connaissons tous l'appétit de Ronald! Le nargua encore Hermione,

-mais voyons… grogna Ron en plissant les yeux, menaçant,

L'ancien maraudeur sourit devant la dispute qui commençait et se tourna vers Harry qui souriait aussi,

-et pour toi Harry? Hermione arrêta sa bataille des yeux avec le rouquin et se tourna aussitôt vers son ex-professeur, avec un grand sourire,

-pour Harry, tu as pu voir qu il garde ces yeux émeraudes… assez souple et mince comparé à Ron, aime grimper et a une très forte tendance à attaquer en solitaire… dit-elle d'un trait, rappelant quand à Poudlard elle répondait aux questions posées… elle se tourna amusée vers le brun avec un sourire en coin,

-ça te rappelle quelque chose Harry? _« Attaquer en solitaire »_ ?

-rien du tout… répondit l'Élu d'un air indifférent, Remus ri doucement alors que le sourire de la brune s'accentuait,

-enfin, la panthère est aussi un animal qui s'adapte à n'importe quel milieu et survit dans les situations les plus pénibles… comme notre petit Harry, hein? Dit-elle en battant des cils faussement admirative… Harry essaya de cacher son sourire naissant, alors que Remus, bien mois doué, riait de l'échange… Ron sourit narquois en donnant une tape sur le dos de son ami,

-moi je continue à dire que c'est parce qu'il était jaloux de ma forme… Harry fit la grimace sans même daigner le regarder,

-tu permets, mais je préfère de loin l'explication d'Hermione… ravie la jeune fille, reprit ses explications pour son ex-professeur,

-à contrario de Ron qui n'en rate pas une pour rugir, Harry ne le fait que dans de très rares occasions… elle fit semblant de réfléchir et dit d'une voix pensive,

-on peut comparer cela avec le fait de qui râle le plus… Ron se croisa des bras, toujours avec son sourire satisfait,

-je continue à dire que mon explication est la plus réaliste… Harry décida de couper court en prenant une des mèches de son amie pour jouer avec,

-alors si tu cherches celle qui s'est le plus cassé la tête même dans sa forme, tu as Hermione… dit-il en ricanant alors qu'elle rougissait légèrement… Remus se redressa un peu sur le fauteuil,

-je sais que c'est aussi un félin… mais je ne le reconnais pas… avoua-t-il en la fixant avec intérêt… Harry sourit en voyant une petite étincelle de fierté dans les pupilles chocolatées de la brune,

-c'est parce qu'il est extrêmement rare… c'est un margay… dit-il en lâchant la mèche avec un clin d'œil pour son amie,

-après le chat, c'est un des félins le plus petit… intervint Ron avec un sourire innocent, Hermione serra les dents en le fusillant du regard,

-il fallait vraiment que tu parles de ma taille!? Le rouquin continua comme si elle n'avait jamais parlé,

-a des yeux couleurs miel, chocolat… une petite tête très fine et évite absolument tout contact avec les gens… Hermione donna une tape sur son genou alors que Remus et Harry essayaient de ne pas rire trop fort,

-ah! Ça c'est méchant! S'insurgea-t-elle en croisant ses bras et lui tournant le dos, boudeuse… Harry essaya de calmer le jeu,

-en réalité, c'est assez contradictoire parce qu'elle a une petite bouille qui met vite en confiance… Ron ricana sans se démonter,

-oh oui, elle a l'air adorable… marmonna-t-il suffisamment fort pour que tous les quatre l'entendent,

-comment ça _« l'air »_!? S'insurgea Hermione, les yeux lançant des éclairs… Harry posa sa main sur la sienne pour la calmer,

-en fait ce qui est assez hilarant c'est que sous sa forme, elle aime assez monter aux arbres et saute de branche en branche, c'est une excellente acrobate! Dit-il avec un ton enthousiaste,

-comme un singe… intervint à nouveau le roux en ricanant…

-mais tu vas arrêter d'être méchant!?

-ses yeux sont une fente comme les chats démoniaques alors que pour moi et Harry, notre pupille se rétrécit à un cercle minuscule…

-par contre tu es un piètre grimpeur, pas comme moi et Harry! Dit-elle, ravie de pouvoir enfin lui répondre,

-oui, mais à la nage je suis le plus fort et cela, que ce soit sous ma forme ou non… asséna-t-il en se rejetant sur son fauteuil, un sourire en coin aux lèvres… Hermione plissa les yeux en mordillant ses lèvres alors que Remus faisait semblant de boire pour rire à son aise…

-oh Herms! Un point que tu as oublié et qui montre bien la ressemblance avec Ron! S'exclama Harry qui réfléchissait depuis un moment sans se soucier de la dispute entre ses deux amis…

-et c'est quoi? Demanda-t-elle vexée d'avoir oublié quoique ce soit, le sourire du Survivant s'accentua,

-le fait qu'il est extrêmement jaloux et qu'il tue presque à chaque fois son adversaire… Ron ouvrit la bouche en rougissant légèrement et assassinant son faux frère du regard,

-… ne… n'importe quoi!

-il… il y a aussi que c'est lui qui a la meilleure vue… compléta le brun sous le regard incendiant de son ami,

-ça… t'es bigleux… marmonna-t-il toujours sans le lâcher des yeux,

-mais tu vas arrêter de nous jeter des pierres!? S'énerva Hermione en le tapant encore une fois au genou, il lui tira la langue,

-j'aime me chamailler n'oublie pas…

-et bouder surtout!

-…

-tu vois? S'exclama-t-elle triomphale, se tournant vers Lunard qui souriait depuis le début de la conversation,

-donc… trois félins… Harry sourit,

-tu attendais autre chose de la part des Gryffondor?

-non…

Un sourire complice se dessina sur leurs lèvres alors que la discussion se prolongeait jusqu'à que le soleil pointe bien haut dans le ciel… entre-temps Tonks était revenue, leur annonçant que le lendemain ils travailleraient double, mais qu'ils avaient leur journée… elle essaya de deviner leurs animaux avant que chacun son tour, se transforme devant ses yeux ébahis… au bout de quelques heures, les seuls qui parlaient encore étaient Tonks et Harry qui s'assoupissait chaque cinq minutes…

-Harry… le jeune sorcier ouvrit ses yeux au contact de sa main sur son épaule,

-oh pardon Tonks… s'excusa-t-il en frottant ses yeux fatigués, elle sourit en continuant à parler à voix basse,

-pourquoi vous ne restez pas dans la maison? Je peux faire apparaître quelques lits ici dans le salon… proposa-t-elle en regardant d'un œil critique la pièce la plus grande de sa maison… Harry sourit en remarquant Remus, totalement endormi sur un des fauteuils… suivant son regard la jeune femme se dirigea vers lui,

-ne t'inquiète pas, je le réveille et lui demander d'aller dans notre chambre! Dit-elle déjà prête à la secouer pour le réveiller… l'Élu courut jusqu'à elle et lui prit les mains juste à temps,

-non! Laisse… laisse-le dormir… Ron a été épuisant cette nuit… il la lâcha en se grattant la tête pour voir où était justement ce joueur de rouquin…

-ils sont là! Souffla Tonks en mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas pouffer trop fort… il alla jusqu'à elle et regarda derrière le fauteuil… à même le sol, se trouvaient Ron et Hermione… la métamorphomage sautilla sur place en lui montrant comment ils étaient couchés, Harry s'approcha un peu plus et dû se mordre furieusement les joues pour ne pas rire… comme à leur habitude, ils s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre, mais cette fois-ci la différence était que Hermione se servait des jambes de Ron comme coussin et que lui, couché de côté, se servait de son ventre doux et ferme comme tel…

Les deux sorciers qui les observaient échangèrent un regard complice avant que Tonks sautille jusqu'à Remus pour bien poser une couverture sur lui et surtout, lui boucher les oreilles… elle hocha la tête au Survivant qui se raclait la gorge pour se préparer… il leva le pouce et sans plus ouvrit la bouche:

-DÉBOUT, DÉBOUT, DÉBOUT!!!

Hermione et Ron sursautèrent violement… totalement paniqués ils essayèrent de se relever vivement, ne réussissant qu'à s'emmêler entre eux et retomber au sol dans leur position précédente… on aurait dire que Tonks allait mourir d'une hyperventilation tellement elle riait en hoquetant tandis qu'Harry se massait le ventre de tant rire…

Ron grogna alors qu'il pouvait entendre Hermione dire avec un maximum de détails comment Harry serait servit pour le dîner… il rouvrit ses yeux bleus et ne rencontra qu'un obstacle devant ses yeux… agacé, il prit appuie sur son coussin et redressa un peu plus la tête pour rencontrer le regard chocolat et paniqué de son amie… il fronça les sourcils sans comprendre alors qu'il remarquait enfin le silence peu habituel…

-qu'est-ce qui…!? L'éclat de rire hilare de son meilleur ami le fit baisser les yeux et enfin remarquer que sa main n'était appuyée ni sur un coussin, ni sur un futon et beaucoup moins, sur le sol… sinon, sur un ventre… à l'occurrence, le ventre d'Hermione… encore l'esprit embrouillé, il prit peu à peu conscience que _« l'obstacle » _qui l'avait gêné au départ n'était alors autre que… que ses… ses joues prirent une teinte rouge, alors qu'il faisait un bond en arrière les yeux écarquillés et rivés vers la jeune fille qui était aussi rouge que lui…

-par… pardon… murmura-t-il gêné en détournant le regard… un sourire attendri se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hermione… ce visage rougi, pris en faute… exactement comme à Poudlard… elle eut un petit rire avant de se redresser,

-ce n'est rien Ron… il se retourna surpris vers elle, mais ne pu que sourire et se lever quand elle lui tendit la main pour l'y aider…

-bon les enfants nous rentrons au bercail! Réussit à articuler Harry avec un sourire malicieux… ce fut un regard noir de la part de la brune qui lui répondit… Ron passa près d'eux pour saluer Tonks alors qu'elle grommelait, furieuse,

-deuxième avertissement Potter, ne me cherche pas! Son ami déglutit et pressa le pas pour aller imiter Ron…

Avec tout ce bruit (surtout l'éclat de rire de Dora) Remus avait finalement ouvert ses yeux fatigués… trop épuisé pour se lever, il avait serré leurs mains avec un regard reconnaissant et un rauque « merci »… fatigués mais contents d'eux-mêmes, ils transplanèrent dans le parc devant de chez eux… traînant les pieds et bâillant à chaque trois pas, ils avancèrent lentement vers leur maison…

-c'était génial… sourit Ron en frottant ses mains entre elles… il devait bien être huit heures, mais le froid y était encore malgré le soleil… les deux autres sourirent aussi en hochant la tête… Hermione regarda du coin de l'œil le rouquin et dit moqueuse,

-tu es tombé vraiment avec une élégance Ron! Il grogna sans pour autant arrêter de sourire, mettant ses mains dans sa poche,

-oh ça va toi… Harry rabattit son bonnet sur ses cheveux et murmura en claquant des dents,

-et la prochaine fois évite de m'écraser, je n'arrive toujours pas à respirer normalement! Se plaignit-il en le poussant légèrement, boudeur… le roux ricana en reniflant,

-douillet…

Peut-être pour se réchauffer ou simplement pour s'amuser… mais les deux garçons bientôt se couraient derrière attrapant des boules des neiges et se les jetant en criant… Hermione sourit en voyant un peu plus loin, des enfants qui jouaient pareil qu'eux sous la surveillance de leurs mères… elle rigola doucement en levant le nez au ciel… alors que leur vie avait tout fait pour justement leur faire perdre cette innocence, ces deux là continuaient à être des gosses…

Elle sortit de ses pensées en entendant les cris étouffés d'Harry… souriant à nouveau, elle alla vers eux… Ron avait coincé la tête du Survivant contre son bras et frottait énergétiquement son bonnet avec son poing… quelques frottements, cris et un regard noir après, et ils marchaient à nouveau vers la maison… étant la seule qui n'avait pas bougé, Hermione tremblait et claquait des dents et bientôt elle se retrouva avec un bonnet et une écharpe, dans laquelle, elle s'amusait à sentir l'odeur du rouquin… elle le regarda du coin de l'œil, reprenant leur conversation passée…

-moi j'ai la théorie que ton poids ne change pas même si tu changes de forme… lui dit-elle les yeux pétillants de malice… Ron se tourna vers elle avec un sourire en coin,

-mais moi j'ai la même théorie pour toi Mione! Elle pouffa avec un regard faussement dédaigneux,

-mais voyons! Il échangea un regard coquin avec Harry et dit en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle,

-si… regarde! Et sans plus de préavis, elle se trouva sur son épaule, gigotant et criant sous les rires de ses amis,

-descend! Descend-moi!! Kyaaaaaa!! Ron la fit tourner encore quelques fois, avant de la prendre comme une princesse et se tourner rapidement vers Harry qui avait les mains dans les poches et riait avec eux,

-attrape Harry! Pris au dépourvu, il essaya de vite sortir ses mains la tête horrifiée, alors que le rouquin voyant qu'il ne la rattraperait pas à temps, essayait de refréner son élan, donnant comme résultat: trois jeunes sur la neige, une fille écroulée de rire sur deux bras appartenant à deux gémissants et endoloris garçons…

Traînant encore une fois les pieds et après quelques ricanements, ils se trouvèrent devant leur porte… d'un geste las, Harry enleva les sorts de sécurité et marcha tel un zombie jusqu'au petit salon où il se laissa tomber sur le tapis, devant la cheminée…

-je sais pas vous mais j'ai même plus la force d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre… murmura-t-il bougeant un doigt pour que le feu s'allume… il sentit deux autres « pouf » à côté de lui et sourit en entendant la voix fatiguée d'Hermione,

-moi non plus…

-'n plus… lui fit écho Ron s'approchant un peu plus au feu qui crépitait… enroulés sur eux mêmes, la tête reposée les uns sur les autres, ils fermèrent les yeux… Harry sourit alors qu'il entendait Hermione ronronnant déjà en se faisant une place dans les bras du rouquin qui émit un faible grognement pour tant de mouvement… il bâilla en s'étirant nonchalamment, le corps à travers par rapport à ses amis et son visage près de celui d'Hermione…

-bonne nuit… murmura-t-il,

-bonne nuit Harry, bonne nuit Mione… répondit le rouquin, les yeux fermés et un sourire aux lèvres,

-bonne nuit mon tigrou… répondit Hermione, le narguant une dernière fois,

-taisez-vous… Souffla Harry en essayant de dormir… un petit silence suivit avant que ses deux amis pouffent en s'écriant,

-bonne nuit mon grognon!! Harry leur tourna le dos pour cacher son sourire,

-rhaaa, taisez-vous j'ai dit ou je vous fout dehors!!

OooOooO

_La première chose qu'elle sentit quand ses __paupières purent se décoller enfin… ce fut qu'il y avait trop de lumière… elle les referma donc en un gémissement qui ne traversa jamais ses lèvres… elle essaya de bouger son bras, ses jambes… ne serait-ce que sa tête! Mais aucune partie de son corps ne lui obéissait! Totalement paniquée,le souffle court, elle rouvrit ses yeux noirs à la pupille dilatée par l'horreur, mais… il n'y avait personne… comme elle put, elle détermina où elle se trouva… le fait de chercher frénétiquement les souvenirs dans son cerveau, la calmèrent un peu… elle n'était pas folle… _

_Elle était dans des cachots… c'était un fait. Et vu le nombre d'animaux déchiquetés__, de morceaux d'oreilles, pattes et têtes qui s'y trouvaient, elle se trouvait dans le cachot d'un expérimentateur… la peur l'assagit à nouveau… que lui avait-on fait!? Que lui était-il arrivé!? Soudain, elle revit le visage de Bellatrix… celui d'autres mangemorts qui essayaient de la tuer… les attaques… les endoloris… et ce visage qui revenait sans cesse… lui… ce traître! Celui qui n'avait pas hésité à lever sa baguette pour l'éliminer! _

_Sortant ses forces de cette rage, de cette haine, elle se redressa avec un cri étouffé de douleur… s__a respiration était saccadée, comme si elle venait de courir… tremblante et après un effort surhumain, elle descendit de la table où on l'avait posée… un grand miroir brisé lui renvoya son image… ses pommettes étaient creuses… des bleus parsemant sa peau autrefois blanche… ses cheveux noirs, dispersés et collés sur son front par la sueur… des cernes noires encadraient ses yeux lui donnant un air dément… elle se détourna vivement de l'objet… combien de temps était-il passé pour qu'elle soit dans cet état!? Tremblante et haletante, elle se dirigea à nouveau vers la table où elle avait était couchée… sa baguette était là… elle la prit en main et étouffant un cri de douleur avança péniblement vers la porte… tout son corps se plaignait des mouvements, son sang bourdonnait à ses oreilles, sa vue était brouillée… mais elle le trouverai… _

_Après ce qui lui sembla des heures, elle sortit enfin des cachots… par une des rares ouvertures, elle pu voir le ciel bleu et privé des nuages… cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne voyait plus cette scène chaude et rassurante… une odeur de sang arriva soudain à son nez et elle eu juste le temps de se coller au mur pour laisser passer une horde de gens blessés et couverts de sang, la mine complètement fatigué et à la limite de l'évanouissement… à leur tête, elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Fenrir Greyback… ainsi, la pleine lune venait de finir? Cela faisait donc quelques semaines… _

_Elle eut un petit gémissement en se remettant à marcher__ sans se rendre compte qu'un filet rouge sortait de ses lèvres… elle le trouverai…_

OooOooO

_La journée était bien avancée quand le sinistre groupe __des loups-garous se présenta dans la cachette… comme à son habitude, il préféra sortir de la salle principale où ils donnaient les détails de leur transformation et se dirigea vers sa chambre… ce sang qui les baignait… il y avait eu un carnage ou étaient-ce des simples animaux? Inquiet, il ouvrit sa porte sans se rendre compte qu'il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'enlever le sort de sécurité… il ferma la porte… _

_-expe__lliarmus! Cria une voix rauque derrière lui, sa baguette sauta de sa main et tomba plusieurs mètres plus loin… il c'était retourné vivement pour voir son attaquant, mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à cette vision… transpirante, faible, amaigrie, elle se tenait devant lui la baguette pointée sur son cœur… _

_-co… comment…_

_-pas grâce à toi… cracha-t-elle en sortant de l'ombre et faisant un pas vers lui… elle n'avait même pas remarqué que les larmes de douleur qui coulaient sur ses joues, étaient en réalité du sang… au vu des spasmes qui l'agissaient, elle avait longuement marché pour arriver jusqu'à lui… _

_-tu… saignes… murmura-t-il remarquant que de ses oreilles, nez et ongles, le sang commençait à s'écouler lentement… non, il ne rêvait pas… elle n'était pas morte… elle l'était à moitié… la jeune femme ne prit même pas la peine de se regarder et leva sa baguette en fixant ses prunelles grises… un murmure glacial sortit de ses lèvres pâles,_

_-bientôt toi aussi…_


	23. Chapter 23

_Alors, il y a eu plusieurs personnes qui n'ont pas compris le dernier passage du chap 22… pour ne pas faire long, il s'agit de ni plus ni moins que de notre cher traître et du « réveil » de la jeune femme (suite du chap 16 et 17)… euh… c'est plus clair:S… pardon vraiment, pour moi ça coulait de source, j'oublie parfois que vous n'êtes pas dans ma tête :) !! _

_Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que ce chapitre, bien que « doux » est un chap de position… non de transition! Car il me sert à orienter et à vous présenter des personnages qui vont drôlement me servir pour la suite… :D _

_Alors, pardon pour le postage mais ça sera chaque deux semaines parce que j'ai trouvé un boulot!!!! Et avec l'unif ben le temps est très court… pardon :(… _

_Voilà !! Bonne lecture! _

_Shumeyo _

_PS: dites… j'ai reçu, je crois, comme 15 « add alert favorite » et j'en suis très contente, vraiment ça me touche beaucoup… mais je serais vraiment plus heureuse si vous me laissiez un petit « bien » ou quelque chose? Je veux dire, si vous ajoutez ma fic c'est parce que vous la trouvez un minimum intéressante, non? Allez… ça ne prend pas plus que deux secondes et ça me donne la pêche pour écrire… hehe… bisous! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

**_Réponse aux reviews anonymes: _**

_**Mag: **looool! XD et bien, encore?? Ben voilà la suite, espérons ça te plaise encore! Merci! _

_**Ritsuka: **ouf! Merci bcq d'avoir apprécié la transformation! J'angoissais à mort loool :P merci! T'inquiète pour ce qui est du Tome 7, je ne dirais rien du tout et ne lirais qu'une fois ma fic finie… d'ailleurs comme je l'ai toujours lu en français je refuse de le lire en espagnol ou anglais, je l'achèterais en été pendant mes vacances en Belgique, hehe :P En tout cas j'espère que ces vacances seront aussi réussies que je viens de passer ;)! Merci encore et encore une fois pardon pour t'avoir fait patienter… _

_**July: **tout d'abord, merci bcq d'aimer, loool! Ça fait plaisir :P! Puis pour poster… en réalité je ne me rappelle plus trop, mais il faut d'abord t'inscrire dans le petit link qui dit « register » en haut à gauche sur n'importe quelle page de Ensuite il faut lire des trucs d'éthique et respect envers les autres auteurs et tu acceptes, tu donnes après cela ton e-mail, adresse, etc, enfin tes infos quoi et de là c'est très flou dans mes souvenirs… loool :P… je crois, qu'après tu entres dans ta nouvelle page de et tu vas dans le link de « stories » en « new story », tu lis le guidelines et en bas tu mais que oui tu as lu, tu tapes à nouveau dans le link de « new story » et tu ajoutes la description de la fic… le truc c'est que l'archive de l'histoire tu dois d'abord le télécharger sur « documents », une fois cela fait, sur le link de « documents » tu peux voir en « preview » comment va être postée ton histoire et tu peux rajouter un petit message d'auteur, loool :D! Une fois cela fait, tu vas dans « stories » et tu cliques sur le titre de ta fic, tu vas dans « new chapitre » et tu cherches le document que tu viens de monter dans documents… tu mets « add » et je crois c'est fini :P… mdr XD, pardon si c'est pas très bien expliqué, mais ça fait longtemps :P… espérons ça te serve! Bisous ;) _

_**Moony: **looool XD mdr avec ton review qui ne s'est pas bien posté :P! Mais c'est pas grave ma chérie puisque tu me l'a reposté sur la salle :P! MERCI! Ça fait plaisir et je suis plus que heureuse que mes animaux (tu as bien raison j'ai mené mes investigations! Lol) te plaisent et que tu trouves que ça va bien avec le trio… j'suis contente :D!! Loool! Espérons que ce chap ne te déçoive pas, tu m'en diras des nouvelles! Dommage que je t'ai jamais vue sur msn ToT… connecte-toi! _

_**Lexa: **ma petite fan number 1! Tu vas vraiment finir par me détester avec mes retards ToT! Pardooooon! Merci en tout cas d'aimer mes petits animagus :), vrai que dans n'importe quelle forme ils doivent continuer à se chercher, loool XD! Merci vrmt d'aimer cette modeste fic, pour moi aussi c'est une grande libération que d'écrire… les mproblèmes s'en vont, loool :D! Espérons ce soit encore le cas pour toi, merci et bisous!! _

_**Emilie: **loool bon d'abord merci pour aimer et me soutenir dans leur transformation, lol! Ceci dit, dommage que tu n'aies pas compris la fin, lool :P… pardon, vraiment! En fait, comme dit plus en haut, il s'agit de la jeune fille qui avait subit les foudres de Bellatrix et que notre traître avait cru morte… je parle de son réveil en fait… chaque fois que je mets en italique, c'est soit que je parle de lui, soit que c'est un flash back… c'est plus compréhensible? ;) si tu ne te rappelles plus, les chaps 16 et 17 sont encore là:D bisous et merci! _

_**Miss Scrimgeour: **ooh :(… voilà une nouvelle qui me fait vrmt bcq de peine… c'est dommage vrmt… ToT… merci en tout cas de bien vouloir continuer à me lire, ça me va droit dans le cœur et je t'en suis éternellement reconnaissante, je vais redoubler d'effort pour que tu n'aies pas à regretter ta décision!… Ahlala… c'est horrible que tu ne liras plus… :( mmm… de plus je voulais te dire la dernière fois que des fics miennes il n'y a que celle la et bon une qui est avec quelques chapitres mais que je n'ai pas posté pour la simple raison que c'est la suite de cette fic… enfin… cela n'a pus d'importance maintenant et j'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras cette suite… bisous à toi et merci bcq! ToT… j'suis trop triste… _

_**Mo: **ma petite Mo!:D et voilà tu fais partie du 50 pourcent de gens qui n'ont rien compris à la fin… loool! Pourtant à chaque fois que je parle de mon traître j'écris comme ça… mmm… as-tu été attentive dans la lecture? (plisse les yeux en tapant du pied) loool! Noooon c'est que ma faute t'inquiète, hehe… ben j'espère qu'avec l'intro de ce chap tu as plus compris? Sinon dis-le moi je me ferais une joie de tout réexpliquer :P… merci!! _

_**PetiteFleur: **ouoohhhh! Je rougis! Merci bcq!! Loool! Et quel courage le tien de lire les 22 chaps d'un seul coup, j'suis étonnée! Même moi je ne le relis plus, loool XD! Pardon que la suite aie tant tardée, mais la voilà:D espérons ça continuera à te plaire, bisous! _

_**Mate: **merci bcq! Le courage c'est bien vrai que j'en ai besoin mais aussi vous avec le temps que je tarde à poster… loool XD pardooooon! Et voici la suite! Merci encore, bisous! _

_**Alesk: **aaaah ça y est! Je me demandais où tu étais passé! XD quoique tu pourrais dire la même chose avec moi, loool! Ouhlalala ça y est je culpabilise pour tant te faire attendre, mais je te rassure! La suite je la poste très très bientôt! Pour tout te dire, le chapitre est déjà à moitié fini, alors regarde bien pour cette semaine qu'il sera sûrement là :D! merci encore de m'attendre et de continuer à aimer! J'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passées? Bisous ;)! _

_**Myron: **nya nya ma petite chérie :3, moi je te pardonne touuuuuuut ce que tu veux avec la suite de ta MERVEILLEUSE fic que je te propose vivement de poster dans ce monde! Magnifique je n'en reviens toujours pas! Je suis la plus heureuse des femmes, loool XD! Bravo, bravo! Et mdr avec le fait que t'as même cherché une photo de ma petite féline de Myone ;)! Moi aussi je trouve que ça lui va à ravir, lol! Tant mieux si tu as aimé ce chap et voici ce qui suit… tu m'en donneras tes critiques ;)! Bisous ma belle! _

_**Lau-lo: **et bien merci bcq:D la suite la voici! Espérons elle continuera à te plaire, bisous! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

_Elle tomba à genoux respirant avec difficulté… __son corps tremblait sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire… une petite flaque de sang se formait peu à peu autour d'elle… une toux violente l'assagit la faisant fermer les yeux sous la douleur… elle ouvrit un œil et au sourire cynique qui apparu sur ses lèvres, elle sut qu'il avait compris… elle n'était plus capable de lui lancer un sort… ses yeux gris la fixèrent avant de lui tourner le dos pour aller chercher sa baguette… il se pencha, la ramassa et l'examina sans même daigner la regarder… elle serra les dents et verrouilla ses yeux noirs aux siens en le voyant se tourner vers elle… _

_-pour… pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle __recommençant à tousser et laissant tomber son arme… il fit quelques pas vers elle,_

_-pourquoi… as-tu voulu… me tuer? __Demanda-t-elle le voyant approcher la baguette fermement en main,_

_-je ne… t'ai jamais fait… du mal… impassible il donna un coup de pied sur la baguette pour l'éloigner et sourit,_

_-tu me traques depuis peu… murmura-t-il se mettant à son hauteur… ils se fixèrent un long moment en silence… _

_-que vas-tu faire? Murmura-t-elle, il caressa sa joue avant de se remettre débout__ avec un soupir,_

_-je suis tenté de te tuer… elle eut un rire amer regardant son triste état,_

_-je ne suis plus très loin… bougeant sa baguette d'un geste agacé, il fit disparaître le sang… un autre mouvement et elle était couchée sur le lit…_

_-tu vas me soigner? Demanda-t-elle en regardant le plafond… il rit,_

_-tu rêves… elle sourit avec une certaine douleur dans les yeux,_

_-tu vas me laisser mourir? Il ne répondit pas et alla chercher un tissu, puis le mouilla… _

_-tu aurais dû faire ça avec moi… murmura-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle, elle ferma les yeux au contact froid du tissu,_

_-non… __toi… je voulais pas… il eut un ricanement et continua d'enlever le sang sur son visage… un silence s'installa mais c'était tant mieux comme ça… chacun avait ses raisons… chacun avait ses motivations… le sang parti, il regarda son visage… devinant qu'il la fixait, elle ouvrit doucement ses yeux… lentement, il se pencha vers son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes… sentant qu'elle n'opposait aucune résistance, il les pressa avec plus d'envie… elle gémit au même temps qu'un filet de sang glissait de ses lèvres… sans s'émouvoir il glissa une main derrière sa tête et l'empêcha de s'écarter… elle ferma avec force les yeux en le sentant monter sur le lit et la dominer de toute sa taille… elle sentit comme des aiguilles s'enfoncer dans sa peau blême quand il pesa de tout son poids sur elle… il s'écarta finalement se redressant sur ses coudes pour voir la sueur et la douleur qui se peignait sur son visage émacié… _

_-j'ai… j'ai mal… hal__eta-t-elle en serrant les dents… il se pencha à nouveau en murmurant,_

_-__cela montre que tu es vivante…_

OooOooO

_Elle marcha avec difficulté jusqu'aux toilettes… au seuil de la porte, elle se retourna… il continuait à fixer le plafond d'un air absent… _

_-qu'est-ce que ça te fait de me savoir en vie? Il ne changea pas de position, même pas un sourire… rien…_

_-… ça m'est égal…_

_Elle __sourit, hocha la tête et entra dans la pièce… sous la douche elle eut une grimace en voyant l'eau se colorer à rouge… l'eau froide détendit ses muscles et la douleur qui l'assaillait… elle resta un long moment l'eau coulant sur sa peau… sentant ses membres s'engourdir, elle sortit et noua une serviette autour d'elle,_

_-tu dois y retourner… elle laissa échapper l'essuie et se tourna surprise vers lui,_

_-hein? Il s'était déjà rhabillé et croisait ses bras en s'appuyant contre la porte,_

_-tu dois retourner au cachot… et pour la première fois dans presque trois ans, il vit son masque froid s'écrouler… _

_-non…_

_-ils trouveront cela louche que tu viennes me voir, même s'ils savent ce à quoi nous passons nos soirées libres… _

_-non! Tu… tu ne peux pas… elle perdait tout sang froid, il commença à avancer et elle recula contre le mur, les yeux embués, _

_-ne fais pas ça… supplia-t-elle la voix remplie de sanglots… il continua à avancer… _

_-regarde ce qu'ils m'ont fait!! Je ne veux pas y retourner! Je ne veux pas!! Cria-t-elle désespérée en montrant les lacération qui couvraient son corps… il eut un reniflement méprisant,_

_-je ne suis pas disposé à être la cible des soupçons à cause de tes théories stupides! Il la prit par les poignets… elle se débattait hystérique… peu importait qu'elle n'aie plus de forces! Peu lui importait sentir que son corps se détruisait peu à peu… elle ne voulait plus y retourner!! Les sanglots montèrent à sa gorge et il la lâcha la laissant tomber à genoux… elle tremblait sur le sol secouée de spasmes et de cette toux qui déchirait sa gorge… _

_-s'il te plaît… je t'en supplie… gémit-elle tournant son visage baigné en larmes vers lui… _

_Son masque était définitivement tombé… enfin il la revoyait… enfin il la retrouvait… cette jeune femme naïve et craintive qui l'avait suivit… il la souleva d'un geste sec et approcha son visage dur au sien,_

_-tu iras… _

_-non! Ne m'y amène pas! Non!! Cria-t-elle alors qu'il la traînait jusqu'à la chambre… un mouvement de baguette et elle était habillée, un autre et elle lui obéissait… il la couvrit totalement de sa cape et avança avec elle… si elle avait subit des expérimentations, ça ne pouvait être que dans le cachot de Macnair… l'esprit embué par le sort de contrôle, elle suivait en silence les yeux dans le vague…_

_Il n'était pas inhabituel voir plusieurs mangemorts avec leurs masques dans le repaire… depuis les rumeurs d'un « traître », ils avaient pensé à cette sécurité… les imbéciles… comme s'il ne les connaissait pas tous! Mais pour une fois leur stupidité affligeante l'arrangeait… personne ne trouvait bizarre qu'il marche avec elle, leur cape remontée et le visage couvert…_

_Vérifiant ses arrières, i__l poussa la porte du cachot, avança jusqu'à l'étagère aux aspects macabres et referma la porte… il lui l'ordonna de se coucher sur la table alors qu'il cherchait des ingrédients… telle une poupée, elle obéit et se coucha le regard encore flou… _

_Il étouffa une exclamation de victoire en trouvant un flacon où une vingtaine d'araignées gigotaient les unes sur les autres… il les mit à hauteur de son visage et sourit… avec une aise déconcertante il en prit une, la fit tourner entre ses doigts et prit un flacon vide… l'araignée essaya de s'échapper mais il la maintient dedans, prit sa baguette et la fit exploser… le flacon contenait désormais un épais liquide noir… il se rapprocha de la jeune fille et le lui présenta…_

_-tu vois ça? Ce poison est mortel… quinze secondes et tes organes internes explosent… magnifique n'est-ce pas? Il enfila un gant blanc et plongea un doigt dans les restes d'araignée… il le lui montra aussi, se penchant à son oreille pour chuchoter,_

_-il souffrira… et mourra… _

_Il s'écarta d'elle et commença à mettre le poison un peu partout dans les endroits les plus susceptibles qu'il touche ou se blesse… il remarqua alors une armoire dans un coin de la pièce… d'un geste agacé, il l'ouvrit et sourit… voilà où il laissait ses instruments de torture… il prit une fine dague, l'inspecta et s'approcha à nouveau de la jeune femme qui était toujours immobile… il la coucha et ouvrit sa robe… mettant la dague à côté d'une des entailles, il fronça les sourcils… c'était donc avec ça qu'il prenait ce dont il avait besoin… il reprit du poison et l'étala sur toute la lame… puis s'approcha à nouveau d'elle et posa le poignard à côté d'elle, le couvrant avec un plis de sa robe de sorcière… _

_Encore une fois, il se dirigea vers l'armoire et sortit l'hache qu'il aimait par-dessus tout utiliser… ramassant les derniers restes, il __l'étala à nouveau sur la grande lame, la remit en place et ferma l'armoire… satisfait, il rangea la fiole à sa place, reprit une araignée qu'il cacha dans une petite boîte sous sa cape et s'approcha d'elle… il releva le sort d'imperieus et plaqua aussitôt sa main sur la fine bouche… elle se débattit le suppliant du regard, mais il l'obligea à se coucher… de son autre main, il sortit une fiole au liquide rouge,_

_-tu entendras et sentiras tout… la douleur te réveillera pour complet… murmura-t-il, les pupilles noires se dilatèrent sous l'horreur, mais n'en prenant pas compte, il la força à avaler la potion… un dernier regard, une dernière larme et elle était à nouveau dans le coma… il sécha les traces de sa peur et la regarda une dernière fois avant de sortir de la pièce, sa cape volant derrière lui… _

OooOooO

-ân… set… nononof… cin… vintrua… é diiiiz!!!!

Un énorme éclat de rire suivit le comptage enfantin d'Andrew… aussitôt le petit garçon se retourna vers le bruit et bientôt vit tomber, se glissant contre un des grands arbres du parc, son plus jeune oncle… avec un petit cri il se mit à courir aussi vite que ses courtes jambes lui permettaient… il se jeta à son cou en riant de son rire cristallin…

-tuvé!! Cria-t-il alors que Ron continuait à être secoué de petits rires… il caressa les fins cheveux de son neveu en parlant au ciel,

-si tu te rappelles encore de tes cours d'Arithmantie, n'oublie surtout pas de lui apprendre à compter! Il fit un clin d'œil au dernier Weasley et mit un doigt sur ses petites lèvres pour qu'il reste en silence… un petit rire s'entendit non loin d'eux et un énorme sourire se dessina sur le petit visage rond… Ron lui montra du doigt un des bancs enneigé et Andrew se mit à quatre pattes pour faire « discret »… bien sûr, cela aurait servit s'il aurait arrêté de rire et faire des « chut » pour se faire taire lui-même…

-tu n'es qu'un tricheur Ronald Weasley! Entendit Ron qui continuait à être assis sur la neige, il sourit alors que Andrew criait enthousiaste en trouvant Hermione accroupie derrière le banc… après des bravos et des compliments, il les vit arriver vers lui, Hermione tenant la main de l'enfant… il se remit débout les mains dans les poches,

-tricheur! Grogna-t-elle faussement énervée, lâchant la main d'Andrew,

-comment oses-tu… dit-il faussement choqué,

-jé gané! Rit le petit en tirant de sa manche, Ron caressa sa joue,

-mais qu'est-ce que tu es fort bonhomme!!

-et contre un Auror en plus! Dit une voix moqueuse derrière lui, il se tourna vers Harry qui venait d'arriver,

-ça y est? Le brun perdit son sourire et se tourna vers Hermione en plissant les yeux et lui tendant un café fumant à peine fait,

-tiens… grogna-t-il alors que son amie souriait de toutes ses dents en prenant la boisson,

-merci Harry, c'est gentil à toi! Il grommela quelque chose entre ses dents et se pencha un peu pour prendre Andrew dans ses bras, quand elle déclara d'une voix navrée,

-oh… j'ai si envie d'une tarte au citron tout d'un coup… l'Élu se tourna vers son amie les dents serrées,

-tu rigoles j'espère? Elle haussa les sourcils, dédaigneuse,

-du tout… je veux une tarte au citron _maintenant_! Ron regardait l'échange de regards meurtriers, ravi d'être pour une fois, en dehors de tout cela… bien qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveillés, Hermione donnait des ordres au brun…

-ne joue pas avec ma patience Herms, tu sais que j'en manque! Grognait d'ailleurs celui-ci, son amie s'approcha avec un sourire cynique,

-ah oui? Ben il faudra apprendre alors… un éclair passa dans les yeux émeraudes et il sourit en se croissant des bras,

-tu te rends compte que c'est avec _moi _que tu joues?

-et alors? Son sourire s'accentua,

-Ron… appela-t-il toujours en la fixant bien dans les yeux, Hermione blêmit,

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda le roux toujours en portant son neveu qui jouait avec ses mèches rousses,

-tu savais toi qu'Hermione est am…

-HARRY!! L'interrompit la sorcière les joues en feu, le Survivant (pas pour longtemps) sourit,

-oui ma très chère? Elle l'incendia du regard, serra les poings et se tourna vers le rouquin qui ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui se passait,

-Ron!

-ou… oui!? Bafouilla-t-il craintif, elle pointa du doigt Harry qui venait de pâlir,

-tu sais ce qui s'est passé hier!? Figure-toi que Harry a profité que… deux mains se plaquèrent contre sa bouche alors que le nommé se cramponnait à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait… ils gigotèrent un bon moment avant de tomber sur la neige toujours en se débattant… Andrew applaudissait en riant jusqu'à ce que la brune donne un coup de coude sur le nez de son ami qui s'écroula en gémissant,

-tu m'as cassé le nez!!! Se plaint-il alors que la brune se levait avec un sourire euphorique,

-il me cache quoi? Demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils,

-tu la veux au citron!? Tout de suite! Et l'Élu transplana sous le sourire satisfait d'une Hermione échevelée… voyant que le rouquin n'appréciait qu'à moitié être mis à l'écart, elle prit un air complice et murmura en lui faisant signe d'approcher,

-ne lui dis pas que je t'ai dit hein?

-d'accord… chuchota-t-il au même temps qu'Andrew hochait la tête comme s'il comprenait quoi que ce soit…

-en fait hier il a profité que tu dormais pour aller manger ta fondue au chocolat que tu avais caché dans une des armoires…

-c'était lui!? S'insurgea-t-il ce à quoi elle sourit encore en se rappelant la douceur du dessert qu'elle avait trouvé par hasard…

-euh… oui, oui!

Quand Harry revint avec la tarte, il eut un geste de recul en voyant son ami qui le regardait méchamment en plissant les yeux… il lui fit un sourire nerveux en donnant la friandise à la jeune sorcière qui souriait ravie… bien vite Ron oublia son indignement quand son neveu lui demanda de jouer à nouveau avec lui… il faisait semblant de courir le plus vite possible pour le rattraper, faisant des grands gestes à chaque pas… Andrew courait alors autour de lui et il refermait ses grands bras dans l'air en poussant des plaintes comme quoi il était trop rapide pour lui…

-viens ici sale garnement!

Seuls le rire cristallin de l'enfant lui donnaient réponse… Ron sourit en regardant son petit neveu partir en courant pour s'éloigner de lui… en deux grands pas et un cri censé lui faire peur, il était sur lui, roulant dans la neige dans une lutte endiablée…

-ils vont attraper froid… claqua des dents Hermione qui les regardait jouer avec son café dans les mains, Harry le lui prit des mains et bu une petite gorgée avec un sourire,

-mais non, ils bougent trop pour ça…

-Argh!! Harry des renforts!! Le brun rit en voyant le petit rouquin monté à califourchon sur son oncle le chatouillant selon lui… il rendit la boisson à la jeune fille, se leva du banc où ils étaient assis, rejeta son écharpe derrière son cou et partit en courant vers eux avec un cri de guerre…

Hermione sourit en pouffant légèrement… ils étaient inépuisables… d'ailleurs, ils n'avaient même pas pu dormir plus de quatre heures qu'ils sentaient déjà le besoin de bouger… elle soupira en rejetant sa tête en arrière pour voir le ciel bleu et se rappeler de son matin plus que mouvementé…

OooOooO

_Après avoir essayé de continuer à dormir malgré les ricanements et les __chamailleries de ces deux amis, elle avait renoncé avec un grognement étouffé… elle avait ouvert un œil en grommelant, se trouvant devant Ron et Harry qui roulaient sur le tapis en riant… elle essaya inutilement de plisser les yeux ou les engueuler et finit par éclater de rire…_

_C'était le tour à Harry de faire à manger, c'est pourquoi le trio se trouva bien vite devant le Terrier… ils s'approchaient lavés, changés et surtout affamés quand la voix de la matriarche parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles…_

_-et regarde-moi quand je te parle!! _

_-maman… une voix grave et __lasse avait répondu…_

_-euh… __je ne suis plus aussi sûr que ce soit une bonne idée… murmura Ron en reculant, _

_-Ron… soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel et poussant la porte de l'entrée, _

_-reviens ici!! Entendirent-ils encore la redoutable voix de Mme Weasley… à__ ce précis moment ils virent Charlie se diriger vers la sortie en mettant un simple pull sur un t-shirt sans manches, _

_-Charlie! Appela son jeune frère en entrant aussi dans la mai__son… son aîné leva la tête et son sourire s'accentua sur ses lèvres,_

_-Ronnie! Ron roula des yeux sous le surnom mais le serra dans ses bras content, le grand roux salua Hermione et Harry alors que les marmonnements agacés de sa mère s'approchaient,_

_-Charlie Weasley ne pense pas t'écha… oh mes chéris! S'interrompit-elle en voyant les trois jeunes qui la saluaient timidement, elle les serra vivement dans ses bras et les traîna jusqu'à la cuisine sans se rendre compte que discrètement son autre fils s'enfuyait avec un grand sourire malicieux… elle les força à s'asseoir, leur présentant déjà une assiette bien garnie en se plaignant de les voir chaque fois plus maigres et du fait qu'ils ne venaient pas la visiter plus souvent… _

_-mange bien Harry… tu veux encore __un peu de ragoût? Demanda Molly avec son sourire chaleureux, le Survivant présenta son assiette, les yeux gourmands,_

_-j'en veux bien merci! Il se remit à manger avec grand appétit, sous les yeux rieurs de ses amis… eux, ils n'avaient pas attendu… quand ils avaient eu faim, ils s'étaient préparé un petit encas… _

_-oh mais regarde-moi ce pauvre petit… on dirait qu'il n'a pas mangé depuis des jours! S'exclama Mme Weasley en caressant les cheveux noirs d'Harry… _

_-c'est sa faute maman… il sait pas cuisiner… ri__t Ron recevant un regard noir de son ami… sa mère eu un énorme sourire et se dirigea vers la grande casserole de soupe qu'elle préparait,_

_-et bien Ginny pourrait t'apprendre mon chéri! Elle est si douée de ses mains! Harry s'étouffa avec sa nourriture et se mit à tousser sous les rires du rouquin qui lui donnait des grandes tapes sur le dos… _

_-qu'en penses-tu mon chéri?__ Demanda-t-elle une fois l'étouffement passé…_

_-nos… nos horaires ne coïncident pas… mais… merci beaucoup, vraiment… _

_Ron fit la grimace lui signifiant clairement qu'il aurait dû profiter de cette chance, mais le brun préféra fixer son regard sur son assiette… le rouquin échangea un regard avec Hermione… il pouvait être définitivement têtu quand il le voulait! La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration et se lança, _

_-mais Harry, aujourd'hui tu as libre, donc quand Ginny… _

_-ils ont dit « oui » maman!!__ L'interrompit la voix de Charlie qui venait visiblement de rentrer, sa mère mit ses poings sur ses hanches,_

_-je t'avais dit de ne pas sortir comme ça!! Un rire lui répondit avant que le jeune homme entre dans la cuisine… il sourit en voyant la tête que faisait sa mère et se croisa des bras lui faisant front,_

_-maman tu sais qu'avec toi les dragons ne me manquent pas? La bouche de Molly s'ouvrit, se referma… incapable de dire quoi que ce soit à part une rougeur sur ses joues, elle saisit le premier objet que ses mains trouvèrent, dans l'occurrence, une casserole, et la lança sur son fils qui évita le projectile en riant à gorge déployée,_

_-__et bien toutes, ou les futures, Mme Weasley semblent avoir un amour fou pour le lancer des casseroles… chuchota Harry à Ron en ricanant… le roux rougit mais n'eut pas le temps de lui donner un coup sur la tête qu'un léger bruit s'entendit à l'étage supérieur…_

_-__il y a du bruit là haut… dit Hermione en sortant sa baguette au même temps que les deux autres, prêts à toute éventualité… Molly qui semblait s'être calmée avec le changement radical sur les trois jeunes, se sécha les mains en bafouillant,_

_-oh, ça doit être Andrew! Charlie qui venait de s'asseoir à table demanda surpris,_

_-Bill et Fleur ne sont pas là? Sa mère enleva son tablier en se pressant,_

_-si mais… tu sais mon chéri… la pleine lune… ils ont veillé toute la nuit… Ron l'arrêta d'une main sur son épaule alors que Harry et Hermione reprenaient où ils en étaient, il dit tout sourire,_

_-je vais aller le chercher!_

_-ne fais pas de bruit!_

_-maman je suis Auror! Répondit-il en levant les yeux au plafond… il monta les escaliers en souriant, les souvenirs et ce bien être ressurgissaient à chaque fois qu'il était chez lui… incroyable qu'il ait pu tenir deux ans sans revenir… perdu dans ses pensées, il se trouva bien vite devant la chambre de son aîné… par simple politesse, il toqua à la porte mal à l'aise… _

_-je… je peux entrer? __Chuchota-t-il… n'entendant aucun bruit de l'autre côté de la porte, il prit une inspiration et entra… il se sentait vraiment profanateur de l'intimité de son frère… la pièce était baignée par les doux rayons de soleil qui se glissaient par la fenêtre ouverte… son regard fut attiré par le lit deux places où, profondément endormis, gisaient Fleur et Bill… sa belle sœur avait une de ses jambes emmêlée à celles du roux et n'était même pas couverte par le drap… comme si, trop lasse, elle se serait simplement laissée tomber en avant… il s'approcha d'eux et remarqua dans la main de la jeune femme un petit baume ouvert… délicatement il le prit… trouva son couvercle et le ferma en le posant sur la petite table de chevet… bougeant sa baguette, il couvrit la demi-vélane qui soupira dans son sommeil en s'accrochant au torse nu de son mari… il sourit avant que son regard soit attiré par certains mouvements à sa droite… il tourna le visage et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent… Andrew jouait avec le petit tas de jouets qui l'entouraient en parlant tout seul, à côté de lui un biberon était à demi fini… n'entendant pas ses gazouillement enfantins, il déduisit que ses parents avaient sûrement dû lancer un sort de silence autour du berceau… il s'approcha de lui faisant relever la petite tête, surprise… voyant que c'était son oncle qui était venu le chercher, le bébé eu un adorable sourire en étirant ses petites mains vers lui… Ron enleva le sort, lui fit signe de garder silence et le prit dans ses bras… _

_Il marcha doucement vers la porte, mais sentit son neveu gigoter dans ses bras pour pouvoir voir au dessus de son épaule ses parents dormir… attendri, il fit demi tour et se rapprocha d'eux…_

_-paa… mal… chuchota l'enfant en montrant le visage de son père… le cœur de Ron se serra… bien que les années étaient passées et les cicatrices sur son visage atténuées… elles étaient encore bien visibles… il se rappelait encore comment pendant toute cette horrible nuit qui avait suivit la mort de Dumbledore, il avait fixé son frère comme voulant, par sa seule force de volonté, faire disparaître ses lacérations… seul peut-être le vieil sorcier aurait pu être capable de le soigner… prenant soudain conscience, ses yeux azurs s'écarquillèrent en se rappelant… désormais seul…_

_-Ron? __Interrompu dans sa rêverie, il se retourna vers la porte où Charlie le regardait sans comprendre… il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au jeune couple et alla à son encontre d'un pas rapide… il ferma la porte derrière lui et tendit l'enfant à son frère,_

_-paain!!! Cria joyeusement Andrew en donnant un baiser sonore sur la joue du roux… Ron qui était en train de courir escaliers en bas s'arrêta d'un coup,_

_-il a dit quoi!? S'étonna-t-il,_

_-euh… « paain »?Répondit sarcastique son frère le faisant soupirer agacé,_

_-ça je sais imbécile… je veux dire… tu es son…_

_-parrain? Oui, je le suis… sourit-il en caressant du nez la joue de son filleul, _

_-mais Fleur ne veut pas que je l'amène voir des dragons… n'est-ce pas sauterelle?_

_-sui pa un sôtrel! S'indigna le gosse boudeur sous les rires de ses oncles… tous les trois se mirent à descendre les escaliers dans une petite procession,_

_-alors? Pourquoi avais-tu l'air si excité toute à l'heure? Demanda Charlie en posant son pied sur la dernière marche… un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de son frère,_

_-j'ai une question à poser à Harry… Charlie haussa un sourcil, mais Ron courait déjà vers la cuisine où sa mère expliquait au jeune Élu comment faire cuire le riz…_

_-Harry!__ Son ami se tourna vers lui,_

_-il s'est passé quelque chose? Se rendant compte que tout le monde le regardait, il bafouilla en s'asseyant à côté d'Hermione qui l'interrogeait aussi du regard,_

_-euh… non… je… je te le demanderai plus tard…_

_-ça va? Demanda la brune inquiète… il sourit les yeux brillants,_

_-je pense… voyant que devant sa famille, il ne dirait plus rien, elle ne demanda plus rien mais le regardait du coin de l'œil d'un air intrigué… _

_Après avoir donné à manger au bébé, le trio proposa de l'emmener dans le parc près de chez eux pour jouer un peu… Mme Weasley devait préparer le dîner pour toute la famille puisqu'elle serait presque réunie ce soir même et Charlie devait réunir son équipe avec qui il partirait __dans quelques jours pour sa première mission de l'Ordre… le désigné à les accompagner avait été Ron, les autres devant continuer leurs travails pour ne pas attirer tellement l'attention… étant une mission surtout d'investigation le risque était supposé être moindre… _

_Sortant de la grande maison, un Andrew enthousiaste avec eux, ils se tournèrent vers Charlie qui les saluait de__puis la porte… Hermione curieuse se mordit les lèvres avant de demander,_

_-pourquoi ta mère était en colère contre toi?_

_-oh… pour ça… il __enleva son pull sous les reproches comme qui il mourrait de froid ou attraperait un rhume et leur montra son bras droit musclé et constellé de taches de rousseur… la jeune fille fronça les sourcils et les deux garçons ricanèrent… un superbe tatouage d'un dragon faisait bien la totalité de son bras… le dragon cependant n'avait pas des ailes et avant qu'ils lui demandent le pourquoi, il haussa les épaules avec un sourire coquin et rentra dans la maison,_

_-maintenant qu'elle ne peut plus s'en prendre à Bill, j'assume…_

OooOooO

-Hermione? Elle sortit de ses pensées en entendant son nom et tourna son visage pour voir qui l'appelait… ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant un de ses collègues au boulot…

-Franck? S'étonna-t-elle en commençant à se relever… il la retint d'une main sur son épaule un sourire inquiet aux lèvres,

-reste assise… l'Auror Tonks est passée dire que tu étais malade et avais besoin de repos… tu vas bien?

Hermione s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel sous l'excuse pas du tout originale que Tonks avait donné au boulot, elle sourit en voyant l'inquiétude dans ses yeux bleus,

-je vais bien… merci Franck… il posa une main sur son front pour prendre sa température,

-tu n'as pas de fièvre… il rigola doucement,

-me voilà rassuré sur ce point… elle rougit légèrement en fixant le jeune garçon qui venait de s'asseoir près d'elle et qui lui racontait comment dans le petit bureau tous s'étaient inquiétés de son absence…

Elle ne l'entendait que d'une oreille… il était aussi blond que Ron était roux et avait les mêmes yeux… quoique ceux du rouquin avaient cette petite flamme à chaque fois qu'elle y regardait… puis la couleur était bien plus forte et changeait selon ses humeurs… Franck les avait plutôt gris- bleus… oui… les yeux de Ron étaient plus beaux… son regard se dirigea vers ses cheveux… non… décidément… le roux était plus invitant à y plonger ses doigts! Puis il n'avait pas des tâches de rousseur! M'enfin comment était-ce possible ne pas avoir des petit tâches qui donnaient envie de toutes les compter et embrasser!? Incroyable… elle s'empêcha juste à temps de soupirer agacée et regarda sa carrure… non… Ron avait des épaules plus larges, plus sécurisantes et imposantes… encore perdue dans ses divagations, elle s'écarta un peu plus de lui pour le voir dans son entièreté… c'était pas un moche garçon, en réalité assez mignon et l'air intellectuel… travailleur et bon ami… mais définitivement Ron avait ce quelque chose qui…

-Hermione tu es sûre que ça va? Elle sortit de ses rêves et rougit fortement sous le regard interrogatif du garçon qui s'était tu et regardait ses yeux vagues depuis cinq minutes… Merlin!! Voilà qu'elle devait comparer son meilleur ami avec tout garçon qu'elle croisait!?

-je… oui… pardon… il haussa un sourcil, mais par respect ne dit rien… gênée au plus haut point elle remarqua qu'il tenait une farde dans ses mains,

-c'est… quoi? Demanda-t-elle le faisant sursauter et rougir légèrement,

-hein!? Ah euh… oui! S'embrouilla-t-il la faisant rire doucement, il soupira amusé,

-en fait… je commence à te connaître… je savais que tu allais t'inquiéter pour le sort du vampire même si tu avais 40 de fièvre… alors… j'ai regroupé tous les dossiers, j'ai fit une interview à l'homme et voici l'investigation… comme ça tu prends pas du retard… finit-il tout gêné face au regard émerveillé de la jeune sorcière,

-c'est… merci beaucoup! S'exclama-t-elle en prenant délicatement le dossier… Franck sourit tendrement face à son air surpris… on aurait dit une petite fille qui venait de recevoir en avance ses cadeaux de Noël…

OooOooO

-c'est qui celui-là? Grommela Ron les yeux plissés, alors qu'il voyait comment Hermione remerciait enthousiaste le jeune garçon… Harry qui jouait aux petits dragons avec Andrew, leva la tête pour voir la scène… il fit la grimace… cela ne faisait pas partie de ses plans… un soupir agacé et le bruit des pas lui firent savoir que le rouquin venait de partir dégoûté vers un des bancs du parc…

Il réfléchit un moment le regard perdu avant qu'une petite main se pose sur sa joue cherchant à attraper ses lunettes,

-onc Ry! Il rigola doucement en se tournant vers le bébé qui voulait encore jouer… et l'inspiration vient à lui… son sourire s'agrandit…

-dis moi Andrew… l'enfant leva la tête curieux et le brun tapota la chevelure rousse avec tendresse,

-tu veux un chocolat?

-viii!! Cria l'enfant en se mettant débout et sautillant sur place en tapant des mains… Harry sourit,

-d'accord… mais je dois aller le chercher… et dans la magasin ils ne laissent pas entrer les enfants… voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas, il se pencha comme pour lui dire un secret,

-tu veux beaucoup de chocolats?

-vi! Dit-il avec une réelle gourmandise dans les yeux,

-alors je dois te laisser un moment… d'accord?

-'cod! Dit l'enfant en se rasseyant sur la glace… l'Élu secoua la tête un peu impatient…

-non Andrew, tu ne peux pas rester tout seul ici… va rejoindre ta tante Hermione, d'accord?

-tan Mi? Demanda l'enfant en penchant sa tête de côté… Harry hocha la tête ravi,

-voilà, tan Mi… à peine avait-il dit ses mots qu'Andrew commençait à courir vers la silhouette de la jeune femme…

-attends, attends bonhomme! Il le rattrapa en deux pas et le porta dans ses bras pour continuer à lui parler…

-écoute Andrew tu sais qu'il y a des méchants sorciers n'est-ce pas? Une lueur d'inquiétude passa sur les yeux bleus enfantins, Harry se mordit la lèvres… visiblement le chapitre de l'attaque du Terrier était resté plus traumatisant que ce qu'ils avaient cru pour le petit enfant…

-ne t'inquiète pas! Tant que Hermione et Ron sont près de toi, il n'y a aucun danger… d'accord? Des larmes venaient de se former dans les yeux doux…

-maa… Harry paniqua,

-non, non Andrew! Tout va bien! Ne pleure pas! Regarde! Regarde le dragon de ton parrain! Il va te protéger!

Des petites larmes roulèrent sur les joues rebondies alors qu'il attrapait d'une main incertaine le petit dragon mauve que son oncle Charlie lui avait ramené de Roumanie…

-potgé?

-ouiiii!! Merlin qu'il n'était pas doué avec les enfants! Il avait simplement voulu lui dire de ne pas se séparer de ses amis! Il le posa sur la neige, mettant un genou par terre pour être à sa hauteur,

-regarde… il prit le jouet animé dans sa main et sous les yeux ébahis de son « neveu » fit en sorte qu'il soit capable de cracher du feu… il sourit devant le cri extasié… les larmes avaient été oubliées! Après avoir tapoté les ailes du dragon avec sa baguette, il le lui présenta…

-quand tu te sentiras en danger ce dragon te protégera… il le mit sur son épaule et il rit amusé… la queue du jouet chatouillait son cou…

-admire… sourit le Survivant faisant un signe de tête au dragon qui déploya ses ailes, couvrant à moitié l'enfant… Andrew applaudissait en riant alors qu'il se remettait débout en époussetant son pantalon,

-quand tu seras vraiment en danger, il te couvrira totalement… là ce n'était qu'une démonstration… mais l'enfant ne l'écoutait plus du tout, trop amusé à faire voler le reptile… Harry sourit en levant la tête pour voir Hermione continuer à discuter avec son collègue visiblement de choses très compliquées car tous les deux parlaient longuement avec l'air de s'y connaître… il tourna la tête vers sa droite et remarqua un peu plus loin un Ron furieux qui piétinait la neige en grommelant… il soupira… vraiment… il devait tout faire!

-Andrew!

-vi! Le jeune sorcier mit un genou à terre en posant une main sur son épaule,

-vas avec Hermione pendant que je vais chercher tes chocolats, d'accord?

-tan Mi! 'cod! Et il partait déjà en courant quand à nouveau Harry l'arrêta en levant les yeux au ciel… un peu trop enthousiaste le petit!

-dis Andrew… je pense qu'elle n'aimera pas si tu l'appelles « tan mi »…

-hai?

-oui… enlève le « tan »…

-mi?

-oui… ou… pourquoi pas ma?

-no maa…

-noooon! Pas maman!! Il y a une grande différence! Maa c'est pas pareil que ma!

-no?

-du tout! Dit-il sûr de lui, l'enfant fronça un peu les sourcils en mordillant sa petite lèvre,

-oh…

-alors si tu veux lui faire plaisir tu l'appelles « ma »… ok?

-'key… sourit-il finalement,

-bien! J'y vais et n'oublie pas d'être toujours avec Ron et Hermione!!

Andrew hocha sa petite tête et il transplana avec un sourire…

OooOooO

Ron donna un dernier coup de pied sur un autre tas de neige avant de tourner la tête vers la jeune brune… il s'apprêtait déjà à serrer pour l'énième fois les dents, quand une petite tête rousse attira son attention… elle courait vers la jeune femme, un petit dragon volant derrière lui… un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres quand il vit Andrew se jeter en riant sur les jambes d'Hermione qui s'était mise débout en l'apercevant, interrompant totalement la conversation… fier de son neveu, il marcha lentement vers eux…

OooOooO

Hermione souriait en essayant d'attraper Andrew qui tournait en riant autour de ses jambes… Franck regarda l'enfant avec une certaine appréhension… il était sortit d'où!?

Trop étourdi par ses tours, l'enfant finit par s'accrocher aux jambes de la sorcière, elle en profita pour l'hausser jusqu'à son visage avec un tendre sourire,

-mais qu'as-tu encore inventé… il est où Ron? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'Andrew collait son petit nez au sien en riant,

-Ron? Demanda Franck en regardant éberlué la complicité entre l'enfant et la jeune femme,

-moi-même… répondit une voix grave derrière lui le faisant sursauter… Ron sourit en ébouriffant les cheveux du rouquin et le prenant des bras d'une Hermione souriante,

-alors bonhomme fatigué de courir?

-naaaa! Franck déglutit en se sentant drôlement de trop,

-il… il est très… mignon… dit-il avec un sourire crispé, Hermione hocha la tête en prenant la main du bambin,

-c'est un adorable bébé! Il ne pleure presque jamais…

-je vois… dit Franck en regardant le tableau devant lui… ça ressemblait drôlement à…

-et j'adore ces cheveux… l'interrompit dans ses pensées sa jeune collègue… elle avait l'air si heureuse!

-aussi lisses que les miens… ça vient de famille! Dit le grand rouquin, Hermione rigola doucement à son air fier, alors que Franck pâlissait légèrement… ce gosse n'était tout de même pas… enfin… il avait quel âge? Presque deux ans? Hermione était très jeune! Non… définitivement, ce bébé ne pouvait pas être leur…

-oh excusez-moi je ne vous ai même pas présentés! S'exclama Hermione en se donnant une petite tape sur le front, elle se tourna vers le rouquin qui souriait,

-Ron je te présente Franck Lestafier, un collègue du ministère qui a eu la gentillesse de m'apporter mon dossier à la maison!

Franck avala difficilement sa salive… _« la maison »?_ Ils vivaient ensemble!!?? D'ailleurs… il lui semblait qu'il l'avait déjà vu quelques fois au ministère… il était Auror, non? Il n'entendit qu'à moitié le salut du roux que déjà la jeune femme lui présentait l'homme à ses côtés,

-Franck je te présente mon… le jeune homme écarquilla ses yeux, non… il n'était tout de même pas son…

-ma! Le petit cri enfantin mit fin à son combat interne… Hermione rougit alors qu'il se mettait à tousser, blême comme un fantôme… _« maman »_!? Ron, lui avait les yeux grands ouverts… depuis quand Andrew appelait Hermione « ma »!?

-ma, pot-mua sitepe! Le rouquin ri doucement, face à la tête interloquée de la brune… il lui tendit l'enfant avec un sourire malicieux,

-il veut que tu le portes… profitant du visible quiproquo, il se pencha légèrement et posa un baiser sur sa tempe,

-s'il est trop lourd, préviens-moi… dit-il d'une voix douce, elle rougit en hochant la tête sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux des siens,

-je… je dois y aller… bégaya le jeune blond devant eux, Hermione sortit de sa torpeur,

-ah euh… oui! Merci beaucoup Franck!

-de rien… on se voit demain, au revoir Hermione, au revoir Andrew… monsieur… dit-il avec une réelle boule dans la gorge… Ron hocha la tête comme salut et tous les trois le virent s'éloigner le dos voûté…

-je crois qu'il a dû mal comprendre quelque chose… marmonna Hermione d'un air inquiet,

-on s'en fout non? N'importe qui voudrait avoir un gosse pareil… rigola Ron en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras et le faisant voler au dessus de lui… la brune sourit amusée,

-tu as raison…

OooOooO

Un peu plus loin, caché derrière un arbre, Harry faisait tout son possible pour étouffer son rire, une boîte de chocolats serré dans une de ses mains,

-c'est mal de te servir de mon filleul… il sourit sans ne serait-ce que détourner son visage du jeune couple qui riait avec le bébé,

-salut Charlie… dit-il, le roux s'approcha de lui,

-depuis quand sais-tu que je suis là?

-tu es arrivé il y a deux minutes… répondit le brun en se tournant enfin vers lui, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres…

-tu es redoutable… soupira le rouquin en riant, il lui donna une tape sur le dos et regarda aussi son frère,

-n'empêche je ne veux pas être à ta place quand Fleur entendra comment il appelle Hermione… Harry fit la moue,

-je crois que Ron est déjà en train d'y remédier…

En effet, ils pouvaient voir Ron parler sérieusement au garçonnet qui avait les sourcils froncés… ils purent même entendre le _« ma no maa! » _que cria l'enfant boudeur… Harry se mordit les lèvres se sentant coupable alors que Charlie levait les yeux au ciel… après quelques mots et caresses de la part de la brune, il consentit à lui rechanger le nom mais en précisant bien que c'était _« la dednie fua! »_…

-ce gosse me fait craquer… avoua Harry en sortant de sa cachette, suivit du roux qui riait doucement… ils avancèrent jusqu'à eux… sentant venir l'accusation sous les yeux boudeurs du petit rouquin, l'Élu lui présenta la boîte de chocolats qui eut raison de son énervement…

Charlie, amusé, les informa que tous le monde était déjà arrivé au Terrier… ils n'attendaient qu'eux et Ginny qui ne devait plus trop tarder… d'un même accord et à l'abri des gens, ils transplanèrent devant la maison familiale…

Fred, Georges, Angelina et Alicia étaient au salon faisant une partie de bataille explosive et les invitèrent à y jouer en riant… Georges avait déjà un sourcil brûlé! Arthur Weasley regardait le jeu, le journal du jour déplié devant lui, se balançant doucement dans son fauteuil… Ron le salua d'une tape sur le dos et alla s'asseoir dans le cercle, imité par Harry et Charlie… Hermione alla s'asseoir près de M. Weasley et commença à lui parler du cas qu'elle avait hérité au ministère avec fougue… Molly apparut quelques instants plus tard, leur donnant pour grignoter quelques petits fours à peine faits… l'ambiance était détendue et joyeuse, partout dans la maison les rires fusaient…

Au moment qu'une des cartes explosa devant Harry, salissant son visage de suie noire, Andrew éclata de rire avec tous les autres… à peine sa voix cristalline s'éleva qu'un éclair blond se jeta sur lui,

-mon bébé! Tous rirent de voir Fleur serrer son enfant contre elle, l'étouffant de baisers…

-maa! Cria l'enfant en lui rendant tous ses baisers,

Bill arriva derrière elle en secouant la tête amusé… tous les deux avaient encore leurs manteaux sur eux et l'aîné des Weasley portait en plus quelques livres et un cartable dans ses bras…

-nous somme allés chercher Ginny… expliqua-t-il au regard interrogatif du trio… la voix de la rouquine s'entendit alors venant de la porte d'entrée,

-oui je n'ai pas pu m'échapper! Rigola-t-elle entrant dans le salon, ses longs cheveux un peu mouillés par la neige… elle pouffa en voyant le visage noir d'Harry qui rougit en essayant de se nettoyer sous les rires goguenards de son meilleur ami…

-tout le monde est là? Demanda la matriarche, ravie de voir autant de monde chez elle, elle leur fit signe de se lever,

-allez venez tous, le dîner va refroidir!

-je vais me changer et je reviens maman! Dit la Benjamine en courant escaliers en haut…

-dépêche-toi ma chérie!

Dans un joyeux brouhaha tous se levèrent pour aider à mettre la table, discutant et riant entre eux… Harry s'excusa en disant qu'il irait se laver le visage et se dirigea aux toilettes… une fois la porte fermée, il se nettoya rapidement, sourit à son reflet et transplana sans faire le moindre bruit…

OooOooO

Ginny ferma les derniers boutons de sa chemise devant son grand miroir… ramassant ses cheveux roux, elle se tourna vers son lit pour chercher un élastique et sursauta surprise en les lâchant… d'un pas incertain et ses beaux yeux marron écarquillés, elle s'approcha de la magnifique panthère qui la fixait de ses pupilles rondes…

-Ha… Harry?

La panthère eut un petit grognement et hocha la tête… elle sourit émue en se laissant tomber à genoux pour être à son hauteur… d'une main tremblante, elle caressa le doux pelage noir le faisant ronronner en fermant les yeux, elle rigola doucement,

-tu es… magnifique… chuchota-t-elle admirative…

-Ginny tes frères vont tout manger!! Cria sa mère depuis les escaliers… la jeune fille se leva d'un bond et ouvrit sa porte,

-maman empêche cette bande de goinfres de toucher ma part!! Cria-t-elle faisant rire tous les présents dans la cuisine… un sourire heureux aux lèvres, elle se retourna vers son lit… la panthère reprit sa forma humaine, Harry souriait… il fit une légère révérence et après un clin d'œil transplana…

Encore sous le choc, un sourire béat aux lèvres, elle entendit la voix de sa mère qui la pressait… pouffant légèrement elle se précipita escaliers en bas,

-J'ARRIVE!!


	24. Chapter 24

_Hello everybody!! _

_Et bien à part qu'au départ j'avais ce chap depuis dimanche passé et que FF ne m'a pas laissé poster, ben en fait après c'est le temps qui m'a manqué... donc, pardon encore une fois pour ce retard! (un jour j'aimerai faire mes intros sans ce mot XD)_

_Pardon que les réponses aux reviews soient très courtes mais encore une fois... le temps me manque ToT... bonne lecture!!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**_Réponse aux reviews anonymes:_**

_**Myron: **looool!! mais si mes chapitres sont hyper longs!! j'arrive jamais à m'arrêter ToT... enfin, espérons que cette suite te plaira aussi... avec l'avertissement que je t'ai donné je crois que tu vas comprendre quelques indirectes ;) bisous ma petite Myron et merci:D_

_**MAG: **je suis très touchée d'être la exception! MERCI BCQ!! d'ailleurs ça va me pousser à écrire mieux :P... bénit soit ton mec pcq moi franchement c vos reviews qui me donnent envie d'écrire!! merci!! et looool je crois que j'ai déjà pas assez de temps en étant architecte mais loool peut-être un jour je poste d'autres histoires cachées au fond de mon ordi :)!! merci encore mille fois et j'espère à bientôt!!_

_**Doo: **en effet, très innocents... fin moi ça me rend toujours très nostalgique écrire ces parties parce que ils veulent vrmt profiter des seuls instants où ils ont une "vie normale"... c'est entre chouette et triste je trouve... snif... enfin, merci d'apprécier et de me le dire surtout! loool XD!! j'espère que ce chap te plaira aussi!! bisous!_

_**Ritsuka: **ouaaaah ça me stresse ça, j'ai toujours peur de décevoir... :P donc pour me rassurer (ou me conseiller) j'attendrais impatiament ton review! hein? quoi? que j'essaye de financer ton review?? mais naaaan... lol XD!! bisous!!_

_**Rhapale: **merci bcq et espérons que pour cette suite ce soit pareil!!_

_**Mo: **loool et tu n'as encore rien vu!! loool tu verras bien dans ce chap ;)!! merci d'aimer et de continuer à me lire! gros bisous!_

_**Lise: **mais jamais de la vieeeeee!! shumeyo n'oublie jamais! d'ailleurs il et minuit 33 et j'ai horriblement sommeil mais c'est le seul moment que j'ai pu poster alors voilà ;)!! merci de m'attendre toujours et espérons que tu trouves que ça en valait la peine! merci encore!_

_**Alesk: **tant mieux que tes vacances ce soient bien passées et ravie de te savoir de retour:D pardon de te faire attendre mais boulot et unif ça donne pas trop ToT... je vais faire des efforts... promis ToT... en tout cas, merci d'être encore là!! gros bisous!_

**_Lucile:_ **_ouuuups oui :P ... "enfin" des news chaps :( pardon pour l'attente, mais la voilà la suite! XD espérons tu aimeras toujours! bisous!_

_**Petitefleur: **merci bcq!! et promis je continue ;)!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_voilà mes très chers!! j'attends comme toujours votre avis et rappellez-vous que ce qui me pousse à écrire ce sont vos reviews alors allez-y! looool XD!! bisous à tous et merciii!!_

_PS: rebienvenue à fanaloka!!! ;)_

_Shumeyo_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Harry sortit des arbustes où il venait de transplaner… regardant bien qu'il n'y ait personne, il commença à marcher… le soleil était bien haut alors il se dépêcha de rejoindre la petite maison blanche où il se dirigeait… arrivé devant la porte il toqua et attendit… il regarda autour de lui d'un air distrait… salua même une vieille femme qui poursuivait son chat en le fixant curieusement avant qu'une Tonks souriante lui ouvre,

-j'espérais que tu ne viendrais pas! Dit-elle faussement boudeuse, ouvrant plus grand la porte pour qu'il entre, Harry rit en fermant la porte derrière lui,

-désolé de te décevoir!

-ça ira, ça ira… répondit-elle faisant un geste pour qu'il oublie… il la suivit en souriant jusqu'au salon où elle ramassa plusieurs feuilles qui traînaient sur le fauteuil, le sol et la petite table de salon…

-pardon du retard, mais me débarrasser de Ron a été plus difficile de ce que je croyais… Tonks hocha la tête distraitement en se penchant pour ramasser d'autres feuilles qui avaient glissé au dessous du canapé…

-tu écrivais? Demanda-t-il intrigué, en ramassant une des feuilles écrites à la main… elle portait le numéro septante-neuf… un étrange sourire apparu sur le visage en forme de cœur quand elle se releva,

-non… c'est de Remus…

-il écrit!? S'étonna-t-il,

-oui!! Il regarda le papier avec plus d'intérêt déchiffrant la calligraphie italique qui reflétait bien le caractère calme et posé de son ancien professeur…

-c'est… une histoire? Elle hocha la tête, reprit la feuille dans le petit tas et lui fit signe de la suivre d'un air conspirateur… ils marchèrent à l'autre bout du salon, Tonks faillant tomber quand elle se retourna pour voir s'il suivait… recouvrant l'équilibre elle lui montra une porte fermée qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué lors de ces passages,

-je te présente « la tanière » de mon petit loup! Dit-elle en ouvrant en grand la porte… Harry avança de quelques pas à l'intérieur,

-c'est une bibliothèque? Demanda-t-il en remarquant plusieurs armoires remplies de livres… Tonks sourit,

-regarde mieux… le jeune sorcier s'approcha et en prit un à l'hasard… ce qu'il croyait être un livre, était en fait plusieurs feuilles attachées ensemble et écrites à la main,

-c'est… ce sont des livres qu'il a écrit!!?? S'étonna-t-il en faisant passer quelques pages où différents dessins, graphiques et calculs étaient écrits…

-il aime lire, étudier et pour tout te dire, adore expérimenter… depuis tout jeune il a écrit sur chaque chose qui l'intéressait… regarde les dates…

-c'est quand il était à Poudlard! _Les sorts de défense et camouflage_… _conseils pour la réalisation des potions_… ça m'aurait bien servit celui-là… marmonna-t-il en lisant les couvertures des autres livres… Tonks regardait avec fierté son air extasié,

-Dumbledore ne lui a pas demandé pour rien d'être votre professeur… il est excellent… il sourit,

-je sais… il se tourna curieux vers les feuilles qu'elle tenait encore en main,

-et tu lisais quoi quand je suis venu? Elle cacha vite l'ouvrage derrière son dos,

-ah ça c'est une surprise pour toi! Ses yeux se firent encore plus avides,

-pour moi!? C'est quoi!? Elle sourit devant son air gourmand,

-et bien…

-si elle te le dit ce ne sera plus une surprise n'est-ce pas? L'interrompit la voix grave de Remus… tous les deux sursautèrent pris en flagrant délit d'espionnage,

-Lunard!

-Remus! Il fit un signe de tête à Harry alors qu'il reprenait ses feuilles en plissant les yeux vers la jeune femme, un air faussement sévère sur le visage,

-dis donc toi…

-je lui montrais tes œuvres!! Dit-elle en sautillant alors qu'il levait les yeux au plafond… même pas une once de culpabilité… il tapota ses cheveux roses et entra dans la petite bibliothèque,

-c'est un bien grand mot… ce sont plutôt des recueils d'investigation et expériences que je faisais pendant mes études… il en prit un et l'ouvrit… un sourire amusé apparut sur son visage et il tendit le livre au brun,

-d'ailleurs regarde… parfois je recevais de l'aide… dit-il en rigolant doucement…

Le parchemin était parsemé de quelques tâches et on aurait dit que son auteur avait reprit son écriture à plusieurs reprises… plus au moins au milieu du texte se trouvaient trois autres écritures un peu désordonnées qui montraient bien qu'elles ne devaient sûrement pas se trouver là…

_« Lunard tu n'as vraiment rien à faire à écrire comme ça… si t'as du temps, drague une fille enfin… »_

_« Totalement d'accord avec toi Patmol! Lunard d'où t'es venue cette idée peu maradeuresque!? Tu nous fais honte! Snif, snif…»_

_« Moi je pense que c'est une très bonne idée ce que tu fais Remus! Pratique et simple… »_

_« No comment la miss préfète… »_

_« Oui au fait, moi aussi je pense pareil! C'est magnifique (comme tes yeux ma fleur de Lys)! »_

_« J'adore que tu prennes tes décisions sans influence quelconque mon bon vieux Cornedrue… »_

-c'était papa et Sirius!? S'exclama le jeune homme les yeux rieurs, son ex-professeur hocha la tête avec un doux sourire,

-et ta mère… quand ils me piquaient mes feuilles et s'amusaient avec… marmonna-t-il en gardant le livre où il était avant… Harry rit doucement sous les yeux attendris de celui qu'il considérait, son nouveau menteur…

-Harry nous devons y aller!! Ron va partir sinon! S'exclama Tonks, brisant complètement le moment nostalgique des deux hommes… il se secoua un peu et regarda sa montre, inquiet,

-vrai… se concertant du regard et oubliant totalement qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls, ils marchèrent d'un pas rapide vers l'entrée,

-vous allez où? Demanda le lycanthrope depuis le salon, Tonks se mordit les lèvres en regardant son partenaire sans savoir quoi faire,

-euh… le brun leva les yeux au plafond, un air plus coupable tu meurs!

-nous entraîner! Kingsley veut qu'ont travaille notre synchronisation lors des missions…

-oui, oui! Approuva la métamorphomage un peu trop vivement,

-mm… je croyais que vous aviez eu entraînement ce matin… continua Remus un léger sourire amusé sur les lèvres alors qu'il leur tournait le dos et s'asseyait pour écrire,

-ben oui mais… commença la jeune femme en se torturant les mains, Harry lui sauva la mise une dernière fois,

-nous voulons nous améliorer! Et comme on a demande à Ron de nous devancer, si on tarde trop, il va partir… alors au revoir Lunard!! Dit-il d'une seul traite poussant la sorcière en dehors de la maison,

-'voir chéri!! Entendit encore le maraudeur avant le claquement de la porte… il passa une page en souriant doucement,

-tu mens aussi mal que ton père Harry…

OooOooO

Le ministère n'avait pas changé… bien que presque trois ans étaient passés, on pouvait toujours aussi facilement entrer et se cacher… Harry et Tonks, qui avait prit la forme de Ron, se firent les plus discrets possibles, se tenant l'un à côté de l'autre et saluant avec un sourire à tous ceux qu'ils croisaient… ils prirent un petit couloir en sifflotant et vérifiant discrètement que personne ne les voie, entrèrent aux toilettes d'hommes… Tonks se mordit les lèvres quand le brun s'assura qu'il n'y avait qu'eux… à l'aide d'un _collaporta _ils s'isolèrent dans la pièce et se regardèrent en pouffant nerveusement, les sens en éveil… l'Élu sortit du sac qu'il avait apporté sa cape d'invisibilité et se tourna vers la jeune sorcière qui avait reprit sa forme et voyait le tissu d'un air curieux… il sortit également des vêtements plus larges et les lui donna… finalement il mit entre ses mains des petites billes accrochées à sa ceinture et leva enfin les yeux vers sa collaboratrice… elle avait l'air blême…

-ça va? Demanda-t-il sachant que cela était peu probable…

-je pense que je suis en train de faire une grosse bêtise… murmura-t-elle sentant une nausée d'angoisse monter à sa gorge… elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche et ferma les yeux essayant de se calmer… ils n'avaient même pas encore commencé, qu'elle était essoufflée…

-tout va bien se passer! Dit-il optimiste lui montrant une des cabines pour qu'elle se change,

-concentre-toi seulement de te faire voir des plus de gens possibles… je m'occupe du reste, d'accord? Continua-t-il alors qu'elle s'affairait à mettre les vêtements donnés,

-d'a… d'accord…

-bien… surtout n'oublie pas de changer de forme à chaque fois et de courir très vite! Tonks sortit des toilettes les vêtements touchant le sol et lui donnant un air hippie…

-oui! Harry sourit en la voyant et elle se contente de lui faire une grimace,

-on se voit d'ici dix minutes…

-ok!

Tous les deux avancèrent jusqu'à la porte… ils se regardèrent une dernière fois avant de se séparer sans se détourner et courir des côtés opposés… aussitôt sortis de leur cachette, Tonks se métamorphosa en un grand homme blond et corpulent… sa cape noire volait derrière elle pendant sa course… sa baguette levée et un masque sur son visage, elle lança son premier sort explosif sur une poubelle dans le couloir… comme elle l'espérait, bientôt plusieurs sorciers sortirent de leur bureau pour voir la raison du bruit… leurs visages se transforma en voyant « le sorcier » et tel comme l'avait prédit Harry, ils crièrent pour alerter les autres, mais rentrèrent pour se protéger…

Harry de son côté prenait les petites billes de sa ceinture et les lançait pour créer un rempart de fumée tandis qu'avec sa baguette il ouvrait tous les portes pour que tous voient les effets de son plan… il sourit en entendant des cris et continua sa labeur…

OooOooO

Ron lit le nom inscrit sur la porte du bureau… _«Département pour faire valoir les droits et protéger les créatures non sorcières » _il sourit, donc elle était bien là! Il toqua et attendit… n'entendant aucun bruit, il poussa la porte et entra, remarquant ainsi que le bureau était tout seul… il reconnût aussitôt le bureau d'Hermione… le plus rangé de tous et le plus grand également… elle semblait être à la tête du Département et plusieurs dossiers jonchaient sa table… un calendrier et une photo d'eux trois à Poudlard adornaient le tout… il s'assit sur la confortable chaise et prit l'agenda, reconnaissant la jolie écriture de la brune pour avoir trop copié sur elle quand ils étaient encore à l'école… _« Discussion avec Ombrage sur cas vampire »_… donc elle devait sûrement être en pleine discussion avec la grosse grenouille… il nota dans un papier le bureau où le rendez-vous avait lieu et se leva en prenant bien soin de prendre le paquet que Harry lui avait confié… il soupira en quittant l'endroit et marcha dans le couloir… Harry l'avait embêtée toute la matinée parce qu'il avait un dossier à donner à Hermione et qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller car Tonks devait lui parler… il ne l'avait jamais autant embêté… même pour lui faire à manger si c'est pour dire!! Et comme bon ami et accessoirement, comme il avait du temps il avait finalement accepté… maugréant, il regardait toutes les portes pour voir où il devait attendre son amie quand des bruits à l'étage supérieur lui firent froncer les sourcils… il tendit l'oreille et entendit clairement une explosion… sans le penser deux fois, il poussa les gens devant lui et courut, sa baguette déjà brandie…

OooOooO

Hermione se rassit en soupirant… elle sentit une main apaisante presser son épaule et se retourna pour voir les yeux rassurants de Franck,

-c'était du beau boulot Hermione… bravo! La félicita-t-il… elle sourit un peu fatiguée,

-oui… cela a quand même duré trois heures… un petit rire à sa droite la fit tourner à nouveau la tête, une jeune femme blonde souriait avec fierté,

-elle n'arrivait pas à croire que tu aies pu convaincre Scrimgeour!

-j'ai adoré le bruit qu'elle a fait quand il a signé le permis!! La renchérit une petite femme toute mince qui pouffait sans s'arrêter,

-moi je suis sûre que c'était un croassement!! Rit une brune aux yeux bleus en tendant à Hermione une tasse de café, la jeune fille pouffa légèrement devant l'enthousiasme de son équipe… c'était la première fois qu'un cas était accrédité depuis que le Département avait été crée…

-on a rien pu dire tellement tu lui as cloué le bec avec style! Dit un jeune homme au traits asiatiques, il souriait ravi et leva son pouce en signe de victoire… tous rirent et levèrent leur tasse de café pour célébrer,

-à un nouveau avenir!! Ils rirent à nouveau et s'apprêtaient à porter leurs tasse sur leurs lèvres quand un bruit horrible leur fit lâcher prise,

-qu'est-ce que c'est!? Cria la plus petite de tous en se cachant derrière le japonais…

-Hermione!! Cria Franck en la voyant poser une main sur la serrure, sa baguette déjà dégainée… il n'eut pas le temps de la retenir que la porte s'ouvrit soudain avec fracas et qu'une grande rafale d'air projeta la jeune sorcière en arrière! Aussitôt de sa baguette jaillit un éclair puissant qui détruisit le mur d'en face, elle rétablit sa position sans mal et sortit dans le couloir pour voir toutes les portes ouvertes et de la fumée…

-Mione!! Surprise, elle se tourna vers la voix et vit arriver Ron en courant, le visage inquiet,

-Ron!?

-tu vas bien!? Demanda-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains et vérifiant par lui-même,

-oui, mais qu'est-ce que…!? Il la lâcha et regarda le couloir aux poubelles détruites,

-je ne sais pas ce qui se passe! On dirait une attaque… je reviens, reste là! Dit-il commençant à courir, une main serra la sienne et l'arrêta,

-mais tu es malade!? Je vais avec toi! S'exclama-t-elle furieuse, il fit la grimace et lui barra le chemin de son bras,

-obéis Hermione!

-pas question!!

Une autre explosion interrompit leur dispute, elle amorça un mouvement pour y aller mais Ron la retint à nouveau,

-Hermione! Ils sont peut-être plusieurs, reste ici pour couvrir mes arrières! Je vais seulement jeter un coup d'œil! Elle eut l'air sceptique mais une autre explosion lui fit hocher la tête… soulagé, il embrassa son front et partit en courant, le regard de son amie le suivant avec angoisse…

OooOooO

Quand Tonks vit les yeux inquiets de Harry, elle sut que quelque chose c'était mal passé… ils venaient de se retrouver dans les toilettes et il se rongeait les ongles en cherchant quoi faire…

-Harry… essaya-t-elle d'une petite voix, mais il était trop absorbé par ses pensées,

-je ne comprends pas… je ne comprends pas!! Marmonnait-il en faisant les cent pas…

-Harry!! Qu'est-ce qui se passe!? L'interrompit-elle n'aimant pas du tout son air désespéré… il se tourna vers elle et soupira avant de répondre,

-c'est Ron et Hermione… elle écarquilla les yeux surprise,

-quoi eux!? Ils sont dans l'étage d'en bas, non? C'est là qu'est le bureau d'Hermione, n'est-ce pas!? L'Élu se mordit les lèvres,

-oui!! Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ils sont tous les deux dans cet étage-ci!!!

-qu… mais… comment tu sais ça!? Il soupira perdu,

-parce que je venais d'ouvrir la porte du dernier bureau quand Hermione m'a attaqué!!

-tu… tu es sûr? Il eut un sourire ironique,

-si par accident mes lunettes m'auraient fit un tour, crois-moi que je connais assez ces genre d'attaques pour ne pas la confondre!

Un silence s'abattit sur eux… ils savaient bien que si devant des sorciers purement entraînés pour parler et écrire, ils s'en sortiraient sans mal… contre deux sorciers entraînés à se battre en toute situation, ils avaient des chances plus que critiques pour ne pas être découverts…

-on fait quoi!? Le plan était supposé seulement faire sentir peur à Ron avec une fausse attaque qui n'aurait duré que dix minutes et dont seulement l'étage administratif serait témoin et qu'il vienne chercher Hermione tous les jours! Non pas que tous le deux nous traquent et cherchent!!

Le jeune sorcier ne cacha même pas son trouble, il ferma les yeux en soupirant,

-et connaissant Ron il a déjà dû appeler des renforts… Tonks ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir prononcer un seul mot, foudroyée elle se laissa tomber sur le sol,

-Merlin!! Nous sommes fichus!!

Harry avait recommencé ses cents pas en grattant son menton et suppliant ses neurones et son habilité pour s'en sortir des pires situations de l'aider cette fois encore!

-calme-toi! S'il a appelé des renforts, nous aussi sommes censés recevoir le message chez toi! Marmonna-t-il commençant à sentir l'idée venir…

-pourquoi chez moi? Demanda la métamorphomage sans comprendre,

-parce que c'est là que nous sommes supposés être! S'exclama-t-il exaspéré, elle se renfrogna,

-ok, d'accord j'ai compris!

Il sourit amusé et vient s'asseoir près d'elle pour lui montrer qu'il ne voulait pas se fâcher, il reprit d'une voix plus douce,

-donc… nous pouvons faire semblant de venir l'aider et dire que les mangemorts sont partis!! Elle hocha lentement la tête encore un peu émoussée par ce qui se passait… il y avait peut-être un moyen de s'en sortir!!

-tu t'es transformé combien de fois? La sortit de son euphorie la voix grave du sorcier, il avait l'air inquiet…

-euh… trois… un énorme sourire qui l'éblouit presque, se dessina sur le jeune visage,

-bien! Parfait! A trois ils peuvent très bien passer plus inaperçus que tout un groupe!

-vrai… il sauta sur ses pieds et commença à donner ses ordres comme quand ils partaient en mission,

-bien ce qu'on va faire, c'est que tu vas te transformer une dernière fois pour le tromper et moi je vais me faufiler derrière lui et vais l'appeler en sortant de ma cape, comme ça il sera troublé assez de temps pour que tu fasses semblant de chercher aussi notre mangemort ou du moins t'enfuir!

Elle se remit aussi débout en soupirant,

-Harry… je déteste tes plans… il eut un sourire d'excuse,

-désolé, c'est Ronald le stratège du groupe… elle rit amusée avant de prendre un air faussement sérieux et de pointer un doigt menaçant sur son torse,

-avec ça ma dette est payée hein! Il hocha énergiquement la tête,

-plus que ça! D'ailleurs je vais essayer de t'aider pour autre chose… elle leva les mains au plafond,

-je ne préfère pas savoir…

Malgré leur situation ils rigolèrent doucement tout en s'approchant de la porte, l'oreille tendue,

-bien… il va pas tarder à arriver ici… il est toujours très prudent quand il file quelqu'un… murmura Harry en entrouvrant la porte des toilettes, Tonks vient se coller pour voir aussi par l'embrassure,

-comment tu sais que Hermione n'est pas avec lui? Harry eut un sourire désabusé,

-crois-moi… il a dû inventer un truc bidon comme quoi elle devait assurer ses arrières pour qu'elle ne soit pas exposée… il fait toujours ça… finit-il en haussant les épaules,

-et elle le laisse faire!? S'offusqua la jeune Auror,

-il est particulièrement convaincant quand il fait son sérieux… dit-il en souriant, il fronça les sourcils en entendant des pas précipités étouffés avec un soin particulier,

-allons y maintenant! Il allait sortir, mais la métamorphomage, agrippa son épaule et se positionna pour sortir,

-d'accord, mais je sors la première… il regarda par-dessus son épaule et se rappela d'un détail tout d'un coup,

-dis… pourquoi tu ne t'es pas métamorphosé plus de fois?

-mes pouvoirs m'ont joué des tours… je n'y arrivais pas…

-hein?

Les pas s'approchaient dangereusement, le visage de la jeune femme s'était tendu…

-sûrement l'angoisse… allez j'y vais!!

Tonks sortit en cachant son visage avec sa cape, jeta un dernier coup d'œil au brun qui hocha la tête et disparut sous sa cape en lançant une de ses billes… aussitôt une barrière de fumée se dressa derrière elle et elle se mit à courir comme jamais encore… un éclair passa près de sa joue et la voix qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle du rouquin, parvint à ses oreilles,

-restez où vous êtes!!

OooOooO

Au même temps que la jeune femme courait comme une dératée, Harry avait laissé passer son ami près de lui… il attendit qu'il se soit éloigné de quelques mètres avant de rejeter sa cape et courir derrière lui… son cœur fit un bond en voyant le roux pointer de sa baguette la silhouette de la jeune sorcière… il la rata de très peu et jura en courant toujours… jamais encore il n'avait remarqué que ces couloirs étaient si longs!!

-RON!! Cria-t-il espérant le faire ralentir, mais son meilleur ami se contenta de tourner vite la tête pour le voir et continuer à courir,

-Harry ce sont des mangemorts!!

-attends Ron! Il y a… il y a… mais il eut juste le temps de voir Tonks jouer le tout pour le tout et dans un détour jeter sa dernière bille de fumée…

-il va nous échapper!! Cria le rouquin en accélérant sa course,

-non Ron! Tonks le poursuit aussi!!

Mais le roux ne l'entendit pas et tourna dans le coin par où sa proie c'était glissée… aveuglé par la fumé il ne distingua qu'une ombre et leva sa baguette au même temps que le brun le rejoignait… Harry n'eut le temps que d'écarquiller les yeux horrifié alors qu'un éclair rouge fendait la barrière… paniqué, il étendit sa main devant lui jetant à son tour un sort muet… celui-ci rattrapa l'éclair de son ami le faisant perdre de sa puissance avant qu'il ne touche de plein fouet sa victime…

-AAAAH!!

Le roux s'arrêta tout d'un coup… une voix de femme!?

-Ron non!! Harry passa devant lui en le poussant et se précipita vers la jeune femme qui était au sol…

-qu'est-ce que…!? Mais le brun ne fit pas attention à lui, trop occupé à tapoter les joues de la sorcière le visage extrêmement pâle…

-Tonks! Tonks, ça va!? Parle-moi!

-TONKS!!?? Merlin!! S'écria le rouquin en se précipitant aussi sur le corps de leur coéquipière… la jeune Auror serra les dents en essayant de se redresser, Ron l'aida tout de suite le visage blême,

-pardon Tonks… je ne t'ai pas reconnu! J'ai cru que…

Elle lui fait signe que tout allait bien en essayant de sourire, mais ne réussit qu'une grimace… à peine fut-elle sur ses deux jambes, celles-ci tremblèrent et elle pâlit, les yeux écarquillés…

-par Morgane… murmura-t-elle en se tenant le ventre, le visage couvert de sueur…

-mais tu lui as jeté quoi!!? Cria un Harry furieux contre son ami qui ne savait pas où se mettre,

-mais j'en sais rien! C'est parti tout seul!

La jeune femme, les écarta soudain et couru jusqu'aux toilettes où bientôt des bruits qui les firent frémir et des petits hoquets s'entendirent… tous les deux entrèrent aux toilettes et la trouvèrent en train de reprendre sa respiration assise sur le sol…

-Tonks… murmura Ron en s'agenouillant près d'elle, ses yeux montrant une extrême culpabilité…

-ne t'inquiètes pas… elle sourit, le front perlé de gouttes de sueur,

-en tout cas… sacrément efficace ton sort!

-et il t'a raté! S'exclama Harry en jetant un regard noir au rouquin qui baissa la tête…

-ne le gronde pas Harry, c'est ma faute… il a dû me confondre dans cette fumée…

-je… je ne savais pas que tu le poursuivais aussi… Dit-il à voix basse, honteux,

-il y a plusieurs détours… il a réussit à me perdre… dit la jeune femme en regardant le Survivant pour qu'il soit d'accord avec sa version des faits… Ron remarqua alors un énorme bleu sur une de ses côtes…

-Merlin… pardon Tonks… murmura-t-il en montrant la blessure… Tonks baissa la tête et vit avant tout sa robe déchirée… Remus allait lui poser des questions… fermant les yeux avec force, la peau bleuie redevint normale… le rouquin étira la main et toucha l'endroit,

-c'est génial ça…

-aie…

-pardon!!!

-dis dons Ron, je suis métamorphomage, pas guérisseuse immédiate! Se moqua-t-elle en rigolant doucement…

-je ne fais que des bêtises, pardonne-moi…

-arrête ça! Je te dis que c'est ma faute et d'ailleurs je peux t'assurer que Kingsley me fera la leçon à moi parce qu'il le sait et aussi parce qu'il aime ça! Dit-elle joyeuse… c'était incroyable comment le simple fait de penser à Remus la mettait de bonne humeur!

-et Hermione? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers son ami qui esquissait un sourire,

-je l'ai laissé dans son département… je vais la voir… répondit-il en se remettant débout… il fit encore un signe de tête à la jeune femme et partit…

L'Élu attendit quelques secondes avant d'émettre un sifflement,

-et bien… c'était risqué! Renchérit Tonks en se remettant débout… maintenant celui qui était embarrassé c'était Harry!

-je suis vraiment désolé… Lunard va me tuer… la sorcière éclata de rire,

-c'est bon, c'est fini! Puis finalement en y repensant c'était amusant… ça fait longtemps que je voulais me venger de cet étage… c'est ici que travaille ce sale crapaud de Dolores… c'est à cause d'elle que les lycanthropes sont si mal vus! Finit-elle dans un murmure… autant le début de sa phrase elle l'avait dit avec force, autant à la fin elle semblait profondément blessée… Harry la regarda attentif… quelques secondes passèrent en silence, avant qu'elle reprenne,

-tu… tu sais… une fois je parlais avec Kingsley sur lui et… et elle passait justement par là… c'est au moment où j'était fâchée avec Remus et bon, Kingsley m'écoutait et elle a entendu notre conversation…

-et? L'intima Harry en la voyant déglutir, elle leva ses yeux empreints de tristesse vers lui,

-elle… elle a dit que c'était maladif de ma part vouloir me lier à un animal… Harry serra les dents au même temps que ses poings… cette horrible femme se débrouillait encore pour faire du mal à qui plus il aimait!

-il n'a le droit à rien tu savais? Il doit travailler chez les moldus pour avoir de l'argent… alors qu'il est si doué… murmura-t-elle encore balayant les toilettes du regard, un soupir las traversant ses lèvres…

-… j'ai donné le dossier de Remus à Hermione… c'est le paquet que j'ai donné à Ron en fait… j'ai signé tous les documents, témoignages et garanties… je lui demanderais de travailler là-dessus… peut-être que le fait d'être le Survivant, l'Élu ou qu'ils aiment m'appeler y aidera…

D'abord choquée elle le fixa incrédule… puis voyant son sourire malicieux, elle retrouva le sien, ses yeux s'embuant légèrement,

-…merci…

Le moment aurait été très émouvant si une tornade rousse ne serait pas entrée à ce moment précis dans la pièce,

-Tonks!!

-Ginny? Demanda la jeune femme en regardant la masse de cheveux roux qui la serrait avec force… la plus jeune Weasley avait l'air bouleversé et l'inspectait de tous les côtés… selon les ordres et mouvements qu'ils entendaient au dehors, sûrement le groupe de médicomages était arrivé… la jeune fille qui tournait autour d'eux sa baguette émettant une lumière bleue, confirma leur pensée tout en fronçant les sourcils en remarquant la blessure que Tonks avait caché,

-nous venons d'arriver! Tu as été blessée!? Comment est-ce possible!? Je croyais que…

-c'est bon, c'est bon rouquine, n'oublie surtout pas de respirer! Se moqua Harry en dépoussiérant nonchalamment ses vêtements… Ginny le fusilla du regard et sa partenaire se décida à lui expliquer,

-le plan a eu quelques petites erreurs… mais tout va bien! Dit-elle rapidement en voyant les yeux chocolat s'obscurcir de colère,

-POTTER!! Je savais bien que c'était une idée stupide! Cria-t-elle tout en le prenant du col et le secouant vivement… au lieu de se plaindre ou minimum prendre un air penaud, il riait de bon cœur tout en essayant de rester sur ses pieds,

-mais noooon!

-mais si! Espèce de triple crétin double d'un imbé… il bâillonna sa bouche de sa main et dit avec espièglerie,

-attends, attends!! Je vais te le prouver, d'accord!? Il est où Ron? Elle se croisa des bras sceptique et répondit,

-je l'ai vu aller voir Hermione…

-on y va alors! Dit-il en prenant sa main et se dirigeant déjà en dehors des toilettes,

-moi je vais y aller… je crois que Remus doit déjà être au courant aussi… dit Tonks en les suivant, étirant ses bras avec un sourire, Harry fit la grimace,

-j'irais m'excuser tout à l'heure avec lui… la métamorphomage éclata de rire,

-ne t'inquiètes pas si tu savais le nombre de fois que je lui ai caché mes blessures!! Puis s'il ne me serre pas trop fort, il ne se rendra compte de rien! Rit-elle avec un clin d'œil, Harry sourit complice,

-j'irais quand même… merci pour tout Tonks!

-ciao!

Une fois Nymphadora partie presque en sautillant, Harry et Ginny continuèrent leur avancée vers le bureau… Ginny souriait ravie, son cœur réchauffé agréablement… il tenait encore sa main dans la sienne… elle avait à peine formulé cette pensée qu'elle sentit la main grande et rassurante la quitter… elle releva vivement la tête et sourit, une pointe de douleur sur sa poitrine… des gens…

Harry fusilla du regard les gens qui parlaient entre eux des événements… ils ne pouvaient pas aller jacasser ailleurs!!? Passant près de l'endroit où il avait fait tomber sa cape d'invisibilité, il la ramassa discrètement tout en se rendant compte qu'en fait, sûrement trop bouleversé, Ron ne s'était pas rendu compte que Tonks avait des vêtements trop grands pour elle… il sourit amusé et se tourna pour faire part de sa trouvaille à la jeune rousse, mais son sourire s'évanouit et il détourna rapidement la tête en voyant cette lueur de tristesse dans les yeux marrons… cela faisait longtemps… il serra son poing rencontrant le doux toucher du tissu de sa cape… sa cape d'invisibilité… sa cape qui rendait invisible!!!

Ginny perdue dans ses pensées poussa un petit cri en sentant un poids fondre sur elle et ne plus rien voir… deux bras l'entouraient et elle sentait une respiration un peu essoufflée contre son cou… doucement elle rouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que plein de gens les entouraient et que, surtout, Harry la serrait contre lui sans se soucier d'eux!! Les joues en feu elle l'interrogea du regard et le sourire du jeune homme s'accentua… du regard, il lui montra le tissu qui les couvrait… elle sourit avec tendresse, se mettant sur les pointes des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres et…

-Ron enfin c'est stupide! JE sais me défendre TOUT SEULE!!

La voix très en colère de leur amie les fit redescendre sur terre, un sourire mutin aux lèvres, ils se rapprochèrent de la pièce découvrant ainsi une Hermione les joues rouges et un Ron très en colère qui manifestement, essayait de se contrôler… bien sûr, ils étaient entourés de ce qui devait être le groupe de travail de la jeune sorcière, Harry reconnaissant l'homme qu'il avait vu au parc jours avant…

-je le sais Mione, figure-toi que ça fait des années que je me bats à tes côtés! Répondit le roux sarcastique en se croisant des bras… Hermione déglutit légèrement… qu'est-ce qu'il était attirant quand il prenait sa pose intimidante! Mais… bien sûr, cela ne l'impressionnait autrement…

-ben alors!? Demanda-t-elle se croisant aussi des bras et le défiant du regard,

-mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque!

-pff…

Harry remarqua comment les oreilles de son ami commençaient à rougir et son front se plisser,

-le ministère a quadruplé sa sécurité depuis que nous sommes partis et les mangemorts ont réussit à entrer!

Les murmures affirmatifs de ses collègues déstabilisèrent un peu Hermione,

-mais…

-je ne discuterai pas! S'exclama le roux, faisant demi tour pour sortir de la pièce, Harry et Ginny se dépêchant de glisser contre un mur pour ne pas qu'il les frôle… mais c'était sans compter de la voix furieuse de leur amie qui tapait du pied,

-tu n'as pas le droit de venir me chercher comme une petite fille! Tu… tu ne peux pas!

Ayant Ron à seulement deux mètres d'eux, Harry et Ginny le virent prendre une grande inspiration pour se calmer avant de continuer à marcher vers la porte,

-je le ferais!

-Ron je t'interdis!! Le roux se retourna vivement les poings serrés et une lueur de panique dans les yeux,

-JE NE SUIS PAS DISPOSÉ À TE PERDRE HERMIONE, ALORS RÉSIGNE-TOI!

Ils se fixèrent un court instant avant que le rouquin pousse un soupir, passe une main sur son visage et s'approche d'elle… Harry et Ginny joignirent leurs mains en priant en silence qu'il ne gâche pas tout… mais Ron ne se souciant d'aucune des personnes présentes, étira sa grande main et caressa avec tendresse la joue de son amie,

-Mione… je sais combien tu es forte et combien tu es douée, mais ça ne pourra jamais me rassurer si je ne suis près de toi… alors laisse-moi être égoïste… s'il te plaît…

Hermione rougit légèrement et fixa cet océan troublé qui la suppliait… elle baissa les yeux pour essayer de regagner son souffle et un peu de contenance,

-mais… Ron sourit, son autre main se joignant à la première et encadrant ainsi le visage de la jeune fille, elle releva ses yeux chocolat, rougissant encore plus,

-ne t'inquiètes pas, tu pourras toujours aller faire tes ballades de nuit… et si jamais je te dérange, je marcherai derrière toi…

-comment… tu…!? S'étonna-t-elle, Ron lui fit un clin d'œil en rigolant doucement et se penchant, posa un baiser sur son nez,

-je vais chercher Harry et après on rentre… elle hocha simplement la tête sans pouvoir retenir son sourire et il sortit de la pièce… comment savait-il qu'elle ne transplanait jamais du ministère et préférait marcher sous la lueur de la lune pour réfléchir un peu? Aucune idée… un soupir amusé s'échappa de ses lèvres les yeux encore fixés par où son grand rouquin était parti… les pouffements et cris de ses collègues féminines la firent se retourner tandis que Harry et Ginny en profitaient pour sortir discrètement…

-il est adorable!!

-tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit!?

-kyaaaa… pourquoi mon mec il est même pas au courant qu'il y a eu une attaque!?

-tu as de la chance Hermione!

-je…

Harry vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne pour enlever sa cape et la plisser… à l'intérieur du bureau il pouvait encore entendre les bégayements d'une Hermione rougissante sous les compliments des autres trois sorcières de son service…

-tu as vu!? Je dirais que c'est une réussite totale! Ricana-t-il vers la rouquine qui sourit devant son air satisfait,

-maintenant Ron viendra la chercher tous les soirs… pas mal Potter…

-avec un peu de chance, il l'invitera peut-être à dîner si je me porte disparu?

-tu disparaîtrais où ça? Demanda-t-elle amusée, alors qu'il faisait semblant de réfléchir les yeux malicieux,

-je sais pas… il y a de la place chez toi? Elle rougit en rigolant doucement et préféra jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce pour ne pas qu'il voit son sourire enthousiaste… Au dessus de sa tête, elle sentit Harry qui faisait de même… il tapota son épaule en lui montrant, à retrait des filles qui continuaient à s'extasier sur le rouquin, un japonais qui les regardait amusé et un brun les sourcils froncés…

-eh… regarde… la rouquine plissa les yeux et demanda,

-c'est qui?

-Frank Lestafier… elle fit la grimace en voyant comment il fixait la ex-préfète,

-il n'a pas l'air ravi…

-non… Harry soupira et arrêta de regarder vers l'intérieur, Ginny fit de même,

-faudra le surveiller… dit-il en la regardant, elle sourit,

-oui, chef! Le brun sourit goguenard,

-je suis ton chef maintenant!? Appelle-moi maître… ou seigneur aussi si tu veux… la jeune médicomage leva les yeux au plafond en riant,

-idiot c'est comme il faudrait t'appeler! Il prit un air outré qui fit redoubler ce doux rire et il sourit tendrement,

-Weasley! Ginny se tourna vivement vers un collègue qui lui fit signe de venir pour aider, elle soupira et dit en s'éloignant,

-et voilà, maintenant je dois réparer tes bêtises! Il lui fit un sourire d'ange alors qu'elle lui faisait un signe de la main,

-avoue que tu adores ça! Seul son rire lui répondit…

OooOooO

Molly lisait tranquillement son livre de cuisine en battant, avec sa baguette, un savant mélange dont elle était la seule à savoir le secret… elle c'était mise à cuisiner après la nouvelle de dernière minute qui était sortie dans la gazette du sorcier! Une attaque au ministère!! Son cœur avait flanché en sachant que bien que Ron et Harry n'avaient pas de mission et étaient donc en entraînement en dehors du bâtiment, il y avait quand même Hermione qui y était!!

Heureusement son plus jeune fils était venu la rassurer accompagné d'une petite brune aux joues colorées… elle regarda du coin d'œil le salon où la jeune fille lisait, la mine sérieuse, un dossier très gros! Un sourire plein de fierté vient se glisser sur les lèvres de la matriarche Weasley… Hermione venait de gagner son premier (et d'ailleurs LE premier) cas à l'avantage d'une créature non sorcière… et contre Ombrage en plus! D'un mouvement plein de satisfaction, Molly continua à faire son gâteau destiné à célébrer la bonne nouvelle… et aussi pour souhaiter la bienvenue à l Ordre du Phénix venue de Roumanie… Charlie et Ron étaient partis les chercher mais l'avaient prévenue qu'ils iraient s'entraîner tout de suite après pour finir avant la nuit et surtout pour se connaître une peu mieux en vue de la prochaine mission qui leur avait été confiée…

Un soupir troublé jaillit du fond de son cœur… maintenant tous ses enfants faisaient partie de l'Ordre… enfin… sauf Percy… son cœur se serra un peu plus… aucune nouvelle de lui depuis deux ans…

-Mme Weasley vous avez besoin d'aide? Elle sécha vivement ses larmes et se tourna souriante vers Hermione,

-non ma chérie, tout va bien… va te reposer, tu as beaucoup travaillé… la jeune fille sourit en se dirigeant à nouveau vers le salon,

-et ce n'est qu'un début!

Molly sourit en hochant la tête, oui elle était certaine… ce n'était qu'un début… se secouant mentalement, elle se remit au boulot… des gâteaux et un semblant de paix… voilà ce qu'elle pouvait leur donner… elle n'avait jamais su se battre et d'ailleurs n'avait jamais aimé le faire, mais si quelqu'un touchait à sa famille elle le ferait et avec entrain! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle avait finit par accepter le fait que Ginny intègre l'Ordre… à peine les dix-sept ans eus, elle se joignit à eux… que pouvait-elle faire? Elle était majeure… cependant elle avait eu encore l'espoir que le trio revenu et à la tête de l'Ordre ils feraient quelque chose pour l'en empêcher… ce jour là, la première réunion avec Harry comme leader, sa fille était entrée dans la salle, décidée et résolue, et c'était assise au premier rang… avec une pointe d'appréhension elle avait fixé les trois jeunes débout, plus précisément un rouquin… mais Ron avait regardé sa sœur pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers le brun… à sa grande surprise, la mâchoire du jeune homme c'était crispée et ses yeux verts fixaient la jeune fille devant lui qui répondait son regard sans se détourner… il avait fermé les yeux, imperceptiblement avait hoché la tête et avait recommencé à parler avec Hermione… sa fille souriait…

-ma petite dragonne de maman!! Elle leva les yeux au plafond, rougissant sous le surnom que son deuxième fils lui avait donné,

-Charlie tu veux que je te rappelle qui changeait tes couches quand tu…

-maman!! S'indigna son fils alors qu'un grand éclat de rire s'entendait au salon… elle sourit malicieusement en allant vers la pièce… son « petit » rouquin était tout rouge, entouré de quelques jeunes gens hilares… Ron s'était déjà assit près d'Hermione…

-bonjour madame! Saluèrent tous en la voyant arriver, elle joignit ses mains heureuse comme à chaque fois qu'il y avait du monde chez elle,

-bonjour jeunes gens! Une des filles du groupe, aux cheveux blonds et plus courts que les épaules, gratta les cheveux de son fils en riant,

-allons Charlie surpasse ton enfance et présente-nous! Molly rit doucement sous le faux regard menaçant que le jeune homme fit à la sorcière,

-maman j'ai le malheur de te présenter Hélène… il se reçut une tape de la jeune fille qui serra dans ses bras une Mme Weasley surprise,

-je suis très heureuse de vous connaître! Charlie n'arrête pas de parler de votre cuisine! La vieille femme rougit sous le compliment trouvant la jeune sorcière bien à son goût!

-tu peux m'appeler Molly ma chérie… elle rit doucement en hochant la tête et se reculant pour laisser les autre être présentés…

-lui c'est Ben… dit-il en montrant un grand garçon noir qui hocha la tête comme salut… Charlie posa la main sur l'épaule d'une petite femme aux cheveux noirs et longs et aux traits un peu rêveurs,

-elle c'est Soraya… la jeune sorcière hocha aussi la tête pour saluer alors que Charlie rigolait doucement en voyant rougir furieusement Hélène… il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait été aussi enthousiaste dans son salut!!

-Frarick… continua le roux en désignant de la tête un brun aux épaules larges et au sourire paisible,

-et voici Walter… finit-il en donnant une tape sur l'épaule du plus jeune d'entre eux,

-il en manque encore quelques uns, mais les meilleurs sommes là! Rit la jeune fille nommée Hélène en regardant malicieusement son équipe,

-qu'ils ne t'entendent pas dire ça! Sourit Charlie,

Hélène ri en hochant la tête… visiblement c'était celle qui aimait bien rire et mettait la bonne humeur dans le groupe… Molly et Hermione c'étaient alors présentées alors que les deux rouquins essayaient déjà de forcer le passage vers la cuisine… ne pouvant rien refuser à ces deux visages affamés, leur mère avait capitulé et avait ordonné que tout le monde s'asseye…

-vous travaillez tous avec des dragons? Demanda-t-elle alors que le petit monde mangeait avec appétit,

-sauf moi, je suis médicomage… répondit Soraya en levant la main, Molly sourit ravie,

-oh tu t'entendras bien avec Ginny!

-ce n'est pas trop difficile dompter des dragons? Demanda Hermione à Hélène qui reprenait un peu de pain, la jeune blonde ricana en regardant du coin de l'œil Charlie,

-oh tu sais ils n'ont pas pire caractère que Charlie…

-eeh! Se plaignit l'intéressé faisant rire l'assemblée…

OooOooO

Quand Bill était rentré au Terrier avec sa petite famille, il avait sourit d'y voir tant de monde… son frère lui présenta ses camarades et fronçant les sourcils, il dû passer un bras possessif sur les épaules de sa femme en voyant comment les trois roumains la fixaient… la jeune femme avait posé ses lèvres sur sa joue en le traitant tendrement d'idiot et était partie donner à manger à un Andrew turbulent…

Il était allé chercher de quoi manger rencontrant dans la cuisine sa mère qui écoutait toutes les conversations d'une oreille discrète tout en servant le reste de la famille qui était arrivée peu à peu… Ginny et Soraya, parlaient avec entrain de leurs métiers et des différents sorts… son unique soeur était ravie d'avoir quelqu'un d'expérience avec qui discuter et le faisait tout en mangeant…

Fred et Angelina se disputaient à propos d'une bombabouse qui avait explosé chez eux alors que Georges encourageait son jumeau des signes derrière la métisse… Alicia, elle regardait ces trois là en rigolant doucement…

Souriant de voir tant de bonne humeur, il avait prit son assiette et s'était dirigé vers le salon, croisant au passage son père qui venait d'arriver… du coin de l'œil il entendit et vit son petite frère à l'air boudeur, qui écoutait une Hermione un peu rouge, parler de certaines explications qu'elle avait dû donner à ses collègues de travail comme quoi elle n'était pas mariée ni était mère célibataire… il haussa un sourcil en se disant que ceux du ministère devenaient de plus en plus bizarres… d'ailleurs, les voyant que tous les deux, il remarqua que Harry manquait à l'appel, mais oublia bien vite en voyant Charlie lui faire un signe pour qu'il aille le rejoindre…

Son frère semblait plus heureux que jamais… forcément, à chaque fois qu'il venait, il devait laisser ses amis… en les regardant il pu voir comment le grand noir baraqué jetait des coups d'oeils discret vers Hélène qui riait avec ses deux autre amis… se tournant vers son cadet qui s'était tu, il sourit… il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué le manège de Ben… Charlie se retourna vers lui à nouveau et sourit en haussant les épaules tout en continuant à raconter la réaction de leur mère quand elle avait vu son tatouage… il avait cru déceler un certain changement dans la lueur de ses yeux, mais son rire et sa conversation le lui fit vite oublier… jusqu'à ce que « l'incident » survienne…

OooOooO

Tous écoutaient attentivement les instructions du plus jeune des Weasley… ils étaient tous regroupés dans le salon, quelques uns assis sur le tapis, d'autres sur le fauteuil… mais tous pendus aux directives du jeune stratège… Hermione, assise à ses côtés, le regardait avec fierté et un sourire ravi de voir que même les jumeaux semblaient éblouis par le planning de leur frère… Andrew, assis par terre, était auprès de lui et s'amusait à jouer avec sa main tout en la comparant avec la sienne et lançant des _« vivi »_ énergiques à chaque fois que Ron demandait si tout le monde avait compris…

Soraya et Hélène qui découvraient pour la première fois l'enfant, le regardaient avec adoration et fondaient à chaque sourire qu'il faisait… la jeune blonde lui fit un petit signe de la main auquel Andrew répondit avec un de ses merveilleux sourires la faisant pousser un petit cri étouffé… tous sourirent de la voir si éprise du bébé,

-bien, vu que l'attention se perd peu à peu et que je pense avoir fait le tour de tout ce que j'avais à vous dire, on va en rester là… rigola Ron en se levant… bientôt les raclement des chaises s'entendirent et les conversations reprirent… Molly avait les larmes aux yeux de voir son jeune fils sûr de lui et Arthur lui tapotait le dos en souriant… Bill et Charlie souriaient en se tenant côte à côte en regardant la scène… ce fut à ce précis moment que leurs yeux furent attirés vers Hélène qui portait Andrew dans ses bras en faisant des tours sur elle-même pour la simple joie de l'entendre rire…

-tu vas les faire tomber Hélène, fais attention à mon filleul! Se moqua Charlie les mains dans les poches… sans même prendre soin de lui répondre, elle déposa l'enfant sur le sol, les yeux attendris et oubliant totalement où et avec qui elle était…

-oh mais il est trop mignon!! Charlie j'en veux un comme ça!

Suite à ces mots, le silence le plus total se fit au Terrier…

Hélène releva la tête surprise et vit que tous la regardaient… comprenant peu à peu ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle rougit vivement et se tourna horrifiée vers Charlie qui levait les yeux au plafond avec un sourire amusé… elle regarda tous ces visages surpris tournés vers elle et se mordit les lèvres priant que tout ne soit que son imagination et qu'elle n'aie rien dit… mais par les rires hystériques de ses compagnons et le regard plus que surpris de la famille Weasley présente… si… elle tourna à nouveau son visage vers le rouquin qui souriait encore,

-tu es impossible… dit-il avec douceur, la faisant rougir encore plus…

OooOooO

Hélène s'était enfuie suite à cela… en fait, pour être exacts, à partir du moment que ses traîtres d'amis avaient commencé à siffler et huer… elle soupira en rejetant son dos contre le tronc d'un des arbres qui jonchaient les petites collines du Terrier… elle avait refusé que Soraya l'accompagne, elle avait bien trop honte pour ça! Elle gémit en se prenant les cheveux… Merlin mais pourquoi elle devait toujours tout dire avant de réfléchir!!? Des pas incertains s'entendirent derrière elle… sachant que le seul à se risquer à la voir quand elle était frustrée c'était Charlie, elle soupira quand les pas s'arrêtèrent derrière elle,

-je suis vraiment désolée Charlie je voulais pas qu'ils l'apprennent comme ça… elle frappa le tronc avec un grognement,

-par ma baguette! Ta mère doit me prendre pour une hystérique! Je lui ai sauté dessus comme si elle était la mère noël!! Et ces imbéciles que j'ai pour amis qui n'ont absolument rien fait pour ne serait-ce que cacher un peu mes bévues! Merlin… et tes frères!! Oh non… ils doivent croire que je suis vraiment stupide… j'aurais mieux fait de rester avec mes dragons! Au moins eux ne me jugent pas débile quand je suis avec eux! Quoique…

Elle soupira à nouveau en se tournant enfin vers lui,

-oh Charlie, pardon vraiment je… la phrase resta dans sa gorge quand au lieu de se trouver face à un rouquin, ce fut devant un brun aux yeux verts rieurs qui tendit sa main vers elle en essayant de taire son rire,

-salut… je suis Harry Potter… tu dois être Hélène c'est ça?

La jeune femme rougit immédiatement alors que le Survivant, ne pouvant plus se retenir, éclatait de rire… Hélène se tourna furieuse vers le ciel, le pointant d'un doigt menaçant et criant,

-rhaaaaa!! Merlin ouvre cette foutue terre et avale-moi!!!

Ce qui fit redoubler les rires du jeune sorcier…

OooOooO

_Après avoir subit pendant deux heures les foudres de Kingsley, __Harry était partit tout gêné rendre visite à son ex-professeur… devant la porte de l'immeuble il avait rebroussé chemin trois fois avant de se décider à toquer… un petit bruit lui avait indiqué que la porte avait été ouverte par magie et prenant une grande inspiration, il était rentré… il avait marché jusqu'au salon et avait découvert Remus qui lui faisait signe d'approcher en lui montrait le fauteuil d'en face… Tonks était paisiblement endormie, couchée le long du fauteuil et se servant des jambes du lycanthrope comme coussin… _

_-je savais que tu allais venir…__ le Survivant déglutit,_

_-écoute Lunard je… _

_-j'avais hâte de savoir ta version des faits… l'interrompit le maraudeur en souriant,_

_-elle devrait savoir que je sais quand elle me ment… notamment quand elle se trucide les mains et se mordille les lèvres en ne me regardant jamais dans les yeux quand je lui pose des questions… _

_Le jeune garçon s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel… elle était vraiment pas douée… __la voix de son presque oncle le fit redescendre,_

_-j'écoute…_

_Et il lui avait tout raconté se sentant de plus en plus coupable au fil de son récit… inutile de mentir, à ce regard ambre il était impossible d'y faire face sans dire la vérité! Bien évidement il lui fit la morale en lui disant ce qu'il savait déjà: ça avait été dangereux! Tonks avait rit les yeux encore fermés en l'appelant « bougon » et « rabat-joie » et Remus avait soupiré en essayant de prendre un air sérieux… mais la sorcière n'en prit compte et le taquina en disant à Harry qu'en réalité il était fier de son cerveau « maraudeuresque » et sous les yeux amusés du jeune homme, il n'avait pu démentir… discutant de tout et de rien, le temps était passé et il s'était rendu compte que cela faisait longtemps qu'il devait être au Terrier… avant de partir, il avait demandé un livre prêté au Lycanthrope qui avait sourit en le menant à sa « tanière » comme se plaisait de l'appeler Tonks… voulant au moins revoir l'écriture de ses parents et Sirius, il choisit le livre que Remus lui avait montré des heures auparavant…_

_Devant la porte, Remus avait demandé en souriant, _

_-pourquoi tu te presses auta__nt Harry? Pourquoi prendre autant de risques? Je suis sûr qu'avec le temps ils seront ensemble… _

_-oui! Demande comme cadeau pour ton anniversaire qu'ils se mettent ensemble!! C'est moins cascadeur! Avait rit la jeune métamorphomage qui tenait la main de son compagnon… Harry avait seulement haussé les épaules en leur faisant un signe d'au revoir… Remus commençait à fermer la porte quand il fut certain d'entendre le jeune sorcier murmurer,_

_-je ne serais peut-être plus là à ce moment… surpris il rouvrit la porte à la volée mais Harry avait déjà disparut… _

_Le jeune sorcier était venu pensif au Terrier juste quand une gr__ande nouvelle faisait crier tous les Weasley… par Hermione, il pu comprendre qu'un jeune femme était partie en courant et que cela concernait Charlie… il haussa les épaules et se sentant de trop dans le conflit de famille, partit à sa recherche… et il la trouva… et aussitôt elle lui fut sympathique: elle lui avait rendu son sourire… _

OooOooO

Charlie se vit entouré de ses quatre frères qui l'attendaient au pied de l'escalier… il sourit nerveux en les voyant tous un sourire en coin aux lèvres et les bras croisés,

-euh…

-nous avons besoin de discuter il me semble! Dit Bill en plissant les yeux, avant que leur petite sœur apparaisse les mains sur les hanches,

-je pourrais savoir pourquoi vous faites l'assemblée générale et je ne suis pas invitée?

-Ginny… commença Georges mais elle leva la main pour le faire taire,

-je ne veux rien entendre! On y va! Et dans une lente procession ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'à leur cachette d'enfance: la chambre sans sens… tous souriaient en se rappelant le nombre de fois qu'ils avaient dû l'utiliser! D'ailleurs quelques jouets agitaient leurs mains pour les saluer… les Weasley étaient de retour…

En silence, ils s'assirent tous autour d'un cercle imaginaire et se sourirent en pouffant,

-bien… nous commençons? Dit Ron en les regardant, tous hochèrent la tête et s'accommodèrent un peu plus dans leur place,

-bon… moi étant le plus âgé, je commence… Bill ne voyant aucune opposition à cela continua,

-nous avons toujours présenté, montré ou dit la personne que nous aimons minimum à un d'entre nous… tous hochèrent la tête,

-j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à personne Charlie… bon sang tu es le parrain de mon fils tu pouvais pas me le dire!?

-eeeh il n'y a pas que toi! Moi je suis ta seule et unique sœur! Tu me devais bien ça!

-et alors moi!? Je suis le plus petit de tes frères!

-et nous et nous!? Nous sommes tes jumeaux préférés enfin!! Charlie sourit devant les yeux vexés de sa fratrie,

-si j'ai bien compris c'est un règlement de comptes?

-EXACTEMENT!! Dirent tous d'une même voix, il continua avec son sourire calme,

-je suppose que vous voulez savoir la nature de ma relation avec Hélène…

-oui!! Il les fit attendre se délectant de leurs visages attentifs avant de sourire,

-et bien je ne sors pas vraiment avec elle…

-mais… commença Ginny sans comprendre, il l'interrompit,

-nous sommes fiancés… et là il éclata de rire en voyant leurs yeux exorbités,

-QUOI!!?

-descendez tout de suite bande de garnements ou je monte vous chercher! Maintenant je sais où vous vous cachez! Entendirent-ils la voix de leur mère… Charlie demanda confus,

-comment ça se fait qu'elle…

-une oeuvre de notre chère sœur! Dit Fred en se levant,

-bravo Ginny… souffla Georges en suivant son jumeau,

-eh c'était une affaire de vie ou mort! Se défendit la rouquine en les poussant pour qu'ils avancent… Ron lui tapota la tête pour la calmer et tous descendirent en se chamaillant… seuls, Bill et Charlie regardaient encore la porte par où ses cadets étaient sortis,

-c'était donc elle « ta raison de plus pour aller voir des dragons »? Demanda l'aîné en ricanant, son frère haussa les épaules en regardant autour de lui,

-comment l'as-tu connue?

-depuis mes dix-sept ans que je n'étais pas venu ici… murmura le dresseur de dragons en soupirant,

-Charlie… avertit Bill en levant un sourcil, Charlie sourit,

-je l'avais déjà croisée… c'est la meilleure amie de Soraya, notre médicomage du quartier… très douée pour soigner les brûlures si tu veux mon avis!

-continue…

-et bien, elle me l'a tout simplement présentée une fois que je suis allé me faire soigner chez elle et à partir de là on s'est parlé de temps en temps… Bill hocha la tête et devint grave,

-Ben… une drôle de lueur apparu sur les yeux marrons,

-c'est mon meilleur ami… murmura-t-il,

-…il l'aime…

-… je sais… il soupira en passant une main sur ses cheveux courts,

-il me l'a avoué quand je lui ai dit qu'on sortait ensemble… il m'a précisé que c'était seulement pour que je le sache qu'il ne me demandait rien mais que si jamais je lui faisais du mal, il serait là pour me fracasser la tête…

-charmant…

-oui…

Des coups timides furent donnés sur la porte dissimulée, Bill l'ouvrit et se trouva devant une Hélène rougissante,

-euh… vos frères veulent faire une partie de Quidditch… Charlie ébouriffa ses cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front,

-nous arrivons… elle sourit et descendit en courant les escaliers, un balais déjà à la main… les deux garçons échangèrent une regard avant de commencer à descendre,

-quand t'es tu rendu compte que tu l'aimais? Demanda Bill curieux en posant son pied sur la dernière marche, mais une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop arriva à leurs oreilles,

-SIIIIIIIIIIII EUH!! Fleur déboula devant eux essoufflée,

-Bill! Aide-moi! Andrew veut aussi monter sur un balai!! Cria-t-elle au bord de la crise des nerfs avant de courir à nouveau vers son fils qui s'entêtait à vouloir monter… Bill soupira en regardant son frère,

-le devoir m'appelle…

-BILL!!! Cria la voix paniquée de Fleur et le jeune homme partit en courant,

-j'arrive!!

Charlie sortit en souriant de la maison… il rigola doucement en voyant Hélène aider son père à monter sur un balai… quand c'était-il rendu compte qu'il l'aimait? Il s'en rappelait encore…

_Il faisait __chaud ce jour là… le soleil semblait avoir fait une très bonne nuit, car il brillait intensément… étant de garde par les hasards du destin, il avait passé la nuit avec Hélène surveillant une dragonne qui protégeait ses œufs qui devraient bientôt éclore… ils avaient parlé longuement et il fut surpris de ne jamais se sentir fatigué… la jeune femme avait une énergie quadruplée et discutait avec entrain… tout y passa, son enfance, ses parents, ses rêves, sa formation… il souriait, étrangement apaisé par la douce voix… trop concentré dans leur conversation ils furent surpris d'entendre un bruit de coquille… vivement ils s'approchèrent du nid… les petits dragons sortaient!! Émerveillés, ils avaient appelé les gens qui devaient être au courant et étaient sortis sans dire un seul mot… une fois dehors, elle avait pouffé puis avait été prise d'un fou rire… il l'avait regardé en souriant,_

_-pourquoi ries-tu?_

_-je n'en ai pas la moindre idée! _

_Il hocha la tête en souriant aussi… la voyant rire, les yeux brillants et __la voix cassée par tant rire, il avait compris… qu'il ne voulait plus jamais qu'elle s'arrête de le faire… qu'elle sourie tout le temps et que surtout ce soit pour lui qu'elle le fasse… _

-tu vas encore rêvasser? On doit gagner Charlie! Le dessert est en prime! S'exclama Ginny en le sortant de ses souvenirs… il regarda sa jeune sœur et son air entre déterminée et gourmande… il ébouriffa les longs cheveux roux et prit le balais qu'elle lui tendait,

-allons-y alors!!

Famille Weasley, Arthur y compris, contre leurs invités… et le match commença… depuis le sol enneigé Molly, Hermione, Soraya, Fleur et un Andrew boudeur faisaient les supporters, criant et applaudissant lors d'un arrêt spectaculaire, des cognards déviés ou des buts marqués… sans oublier bien sûr, les deux attrapeurs qui se défiaient du regard… tous heureux de pouvoir passer quelques jours dans une véritable paix… tous savaient que la guerre continuait, mais personne voulait y songer… bien vite la réalité les rattraperai, alors autant profiter de ce semblant de tranquillité… la question étant… combien cela durerait?

D'ailleurs… par les deux silhouettes qui s'approchaient du Terrier, cela ne serait plus long…


	25. Chapter 25

**_Et bien… encore une fois ce chapitre n'échappera pas à la règle: pardon pour cette attente… :( _**

**_Jamais jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai autant tardé et si vous me demandez le pourquoi la réponse est simple: le temps! _**

**_Que ce soit au boulot ou à l'unif, c'est un enfer… mes équipes de travail me lâchent, mon boulot est un chaos et je dois tout réparer toute seule… ça fait maintenant presque deux mois que je ne dors que de 3 à 4h par nuit, weekends compris et aujourd'hui, après une remise de 72 plans pour un projet d'un bâtiment de bureaux j'ai eu ma première journée libre… alors voilà… j'aurais voulu poster hier pour l'anniversaire de cette fic, mais bon, c'est bien aussi :) _**

**_Mille excuses pour cette attente et espérons que malgré tout vous apprécierez ce chapitre :) je ne vous oublie jamais, promis! _**

**_Merci encore! _**

****

**_……………………………………….. _**

****

**_Réponse aux reviews Anonymes: _**

****

**_MAG: _**_eeeeh ça fait longtemps :)! Figure-toi que non, je ne lis pas le livre 7 parce que tout simplement si je lis la fin, je ne finirais jamais ma fic:P… hehe… merci de malgré tout ce temps, continuer à me lire!! Ça fait vraiment plaisir!! Gros bisous! _

**_Lucile: _**_et ben… c'est ce que j'appelle un review qui m'a sonnée… au départ je voulais même pas le lire et puis je me suis dit que les gens ont droit à avoir des avis différents donc voilà et je vois que c'est une blague -.-… méchante Lucile tu m'as fait peur… ToT… voilà la suite alors espérons un review moins stressant??:P bisous ma belle… _

**_PetieFLeur: _**_loool j'suis d'accord que tant l'attente comme les chapitres sont longs :P mais espérons que ça en vaille vraiment la peine :)! Dis le moi surtout et mille mercis pour ton petit mot :)! _

**_Miss-Weasley-Potter: _**_aaaah hehehe merci bcq pour tes deux reviews et pour mon petit Riry :)! Il est vrai que même si ma fic est plus du Ron-Mione, ce petit gosse me fit énormement craquer :P… ravie que ça te plaise et merci bcq de me le dire :D! _

**_Mamba: _**_ouhla j'ai l'impression que ce fut il y a des siècles que j'ai ai de tes news (p-ê à cause de mes supers retards :P) tu vas bien?? Ça fait plaisir que tu aimes toujours autant et qu'il n'y ait pas trop de fautes… hehe… j'ai relu trois fois cette fois-ci… voyons si ça a servit à qqch :P… et merci bcq pour ta compréhension… comme dit plus haut, je ne vous oublie JAMAIS mais je suis dans une étape vrmt assez critique… :s… enfin!! Le voici le voilà le tant attendu chap 25 :D enjoy!! _

**_Alesk: _**_loool ravie que ça t'aie plu :D je crois que ça a été un des plans les plus fous que je leur ai fait faire… hehehe… je continue, promis! Et merci d'encore me suivre :D!! Bisous! _

**_Sissy: _**_loool et ben espérons que ce next chap te plaise tout autant et que l'attente en ai valu le coup :D!! MERCI BCQ! _

**_Myron: _**_ma petite Myronronron:3 à ma petit Myron ça fait vrmt plaisir reposter ENFIN… crois-moi tu n'étais pas la seule pressée à le faire :P… je viens de voir dans mon courrier que tu as posté un new histoire… je vais illico la lire après répondre aux reviews mais je m'en doute déjà que c'est une perle ;)!! J'espère que tu n'es plus malade hein, surtout couvre-toi bien et espérons on se voit en msn ;)! _

_Mdr avec ta demande d'être gentille… et ben je crois l'avoir été… à toi de me dire ;)! Gros bisous ma belle, tu m'as réellement manquée! ToT _

**_Ritsuka: _**_et ben espérons que ce chap te fasse passer ce week aussi :P… t'inquiètes pour Hélène c'est un personnage que j'attendais depuis le début… tu verras bien :) et merci d'apprécier et de me le dire, à bientôt j'espère!!:D _

**_Miss evans: _**_ouah et ben merci bcq! Espérons cette suite te plaise également:) thx!! _

**_Julie Winchester: _**_hahaha j'adore ton résumé :P! Ravie qu'Hélène te plaise et je dois t'avouer que lorsque j'avais écrit le chap 24 (càd il y a plus d'un mois, ouhla j'ai honte -.-) je n'avais pas encore lu « ensemble c'est tout » mais ma meilleur amie n'arrêtait pas de m'en parler et un jour que j'avais VRMT pas l'inspiration d'un nom je lui ai demandé… évidement, crois-moi que je ne savais pas qu'elle ne l'avait pas un minimum modifié -.- … enfin, depuis le temps je l'ai lu et j'ai adoré :D!! hehehe… _

**_Lise: _**_et ben merci bcq de ta compréhension ça me touche vrmt bcq et surtout le fait que malgré l'attente tu sois encore là… merci de tout cœur ToT… _

**_Lexa: _**_fan number one, nooooooooooooon ne t'en vas pas ToT!! C'est pas ma faute… j'essaye vrmt vrmt… mais ma vie est un désastre pour le moment ToT… je retourne même pas souvent chez moi, je reste presque les 5 jours au boulot et à l'unif… chez moi on m'appelle même « la locataire » !!! O.o !? Et je t'assure que si j'avais un chien il m'aboierait dessus -.-… mais dans deux semaines c'est fini cet enfer, alors promis ça ne tardera plus autant ToT… tu es encore là:( _

**_Moony: _**_ma mooooooony chérie!! Et ben dis donc, quand c'est pas toi, c'est moi qui disparaît-.- ahlalala… inutile de te dire combien tes grosses reviews me plaisent, JE LES ADORE!! Et le fait que tu vois les petits détails et ben… je suis comblée!! Tout d'abord Remus et Tonks… vont lentement, mais sûrement et on voit un avenir qui commence à se former… y couperai-je quelque part… mouahaha… je ne sais pas encore, il faudrait que je lise mon plan… -.- … hehe… Harry… et ben justement on entre dans une partie de l'histoire où ça commence à devenir plus sérieux et la pression plus grande… malgré tout on peut voir qu'il garde cet espoir qui est surtout basé en Ron et Mione et… bien évidement, la jolie rouquine… je t'avouerais que dans ce chap 25, c'est là que j'ai envie de le serrer dans me bras… enfin… tu m'en diras des nouvelles ;)! Alors réponses brèves (tu t'en doutes) de tes questions: _

_1. no comment… _

_2. relis la soirée animagus… j'ai laissé des indices :P _

_3. et quand est-ce que ce n'est pas le cas?? O.o _

_4. euh… en fait… et ben… euh… oui… :S _

_5. euh… c'est une question piège n'est-ce pas?:P _

_6. et comment! Il est déjà écrit! 22 pages ma très chère:D _

_7. et ben non… mais ça fait plaisir te l'entendre dire :)… je t'adore aussi ma Moony :D _

**_Léa: _**_ouaaaah je rougis, je fonds… :D MERCI BCQ!! Ça me combe ce que tu dis! ToT… espérons que cette suite ne te décevra pas ;)! _

**_…………………………………………………. _**

**_Et évidement un énorme merci aussi à: _**

_Sigrid72, Mimi1911402 (deux fois!), Nouni, Bisounours666, Heronary, Moggliesmad, DR Ciboulette, Fanaloka, Demenciae, Mirandae, et Sostomate9 _

**_Merci de tout cœur pour votre patience _**

**_Shumeyo _**

**_…………………………………………………… _**

Ron tournait sa tasse de café entre ses mains, en regardant le ciel noir… il soupira en voyant son breuvage et fit la grimace… le ministère ne donnait que du café… bâillant, il déposa sa tasse près de lui et étira ses grandes jambes en rejetant son visage vers l'arrière pour mieux voir la lune… il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes jusqu'à que sa montre bracelet se mette à sonner… un énorme sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres et il se remit débout avec entrain… il reprit sa tasse et entra dans la petite cabine rouge de téléphone devant lui…

OooOooO

Hermione souffla en rejetant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et continua à écrire,

-au revoir Hermione! Sans relever la tête, elle salua le japonais qui partait avec un énorme paquet pour travailler sous son bras,

-bonne nuit Min… soudain la feuille où elle écrivait sortit de son champ de vision et elle leva surprise ses yeux chocolats vers un Franck souriant,

-Hermione repose-toi… la journée est finie…

-Franck rend-moi ça! Dit-elle se mettant débout pour attraper la feuille qu'il tenait par-dessus sa tête,

-non Hermione, va te reposer! Elle fit une moue en regardant avidement ce qu'il tenait à la main,

-il me manquait seulement quelques mots! Dit-elle suppliante essayant de reprendre son dû avec un petit saut, le jeune homme lui fit un sourire sceptique en faisant un pas de côté,

-vraiment?

-vraiment, vraiment!! Assura-t-elle avec son visage le plus innocent faisant rire doucement le sorcier,

-allez tiens… mais ne pars pas trop tard… il lui rendit les feuilles qu'elle prit vivement en s'asseyant déjà sur sa chaise pour reprendre son roman… Franck leva les yeux au plafond,

-tu veux que je t'attende Hermione? Ce sera plus sûr, non? Demanda-t-il en la regardant du coin de l'œil et remarquant ainsi qu'elle n'avait même pas levé les yeux, totalement centrée à nouveau dans son écriture… il fit la grimace et juste quand il s'apprêtait à refaire sa proposition, une main fine le tira avec force près de la porte,

-c'est inutile Franck! Il y a un beau roux là dehors qui attend… le taquina une de ses collègues qui s'apprêtait à partir, un paquet de travail presque aussi grand que celui de Min dans ses bras,

-le « mari » d'Hermione d'ailleurs! Lui fit éco une autre voix féminine… Franck rougit en se tournant vers les deux nouvelles arrivantes, prêtes à partir elles aussi,

-elle a déjà expliqué que c'était une méprise!

-et bien moi ce que je pense… se moqua la grande brune en haussant les épaules d'un œil complice,

-c'est son meilleur ami! S'insurgea-t-il, la plus petite des trois eu l'air sceptique prenant en témoin ses amies,

-moui… et le gosse?

-celui de son frère enfin! Les trois filles échangèrent un regard entendu avant de se tourner vers lui,

-Franck, ce n'est qu'une question de temps crois-moi! Le jeune homme serra les poings en rougissant,

-non sinon ce serait déjà fait!

-tu connais les mots « peur à tout perdre »!? Demanda une d'elles excédée par son entêtement,

-ne vas pas compliquer les choses hein! Le menaça la brune en plissant les yeux… toutes les trois le regardaient maintenant attentivement et il déglutit en se reculant,

-je ne fais rien du tout!

-mais nous te voyons venir… marmonna la plus jeune… Franck regarda autour de lui cherchant une échappatoire aux remontrances de ses trois collègues, mais ce fut un gloussement qui le sortit de là,

-regardez!! Aussitôt toutes les trois s'étaient précipitées vers la porte et pouffaient en se poussant pour mieux voir,

-il y a toutes les filles qui se hâtent de finir leur travail!

-regarde-les lui faire de l'œil!!

-c'est vrai qu'il agrémente la sortie…

-malchance pour lui que Hermione ne soit pas près de finir…

-il se lassera d'attendre… grommela la voix maussade de Franck, elles se tournèrent toutes les trois vers lui, aucunement étonnées,

-si tu le dis!

-dans ce cas je vais me dépêcher de passer tant qu'il est là! Au revoir vous deux!

-attends-nous!!

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au plafond en les voyant se pousser entre elles pour arriver avant les autres et soupirant, alla ramasser ses affaires…

OooOooO

Ginny venait de transplaner devant la petite maison où habitait le célèbre trio… elle ouvrit la porte sans aucun mal… sûrement ils avaient enlevé les sorts de protection pour des gens bien précis… la refermant, elle s'avança dans la maison vide en murmurant un léger _lumos _et regardant autour d'elle,

-il y a quelqu'un? Le silence lui fit écho et elle s'apprêtait à faire demi tour déçue, quand un bruit de matelas la fit se redresser,

-Harry? Elle attendit à nouveau avant de réitérer sa question en sortant sa baguette…

-baissa ça Gin… entendit-elle depuis la troisième chambre dont la porte était ouverte… elle sourit en reconnaissant sa voix et se dirigea vers celle-ci… il n'avait pas allumé les lumières et en plissant les yeux, elle pouvait voir sa silhouette couchée sur le matelas, lui tournant le dos… devant son absence de réaction, elle enleva ses chaussures, enleva son blouson blanc et grimpa sur le lit… près de lui, elle s'assit sur les mollets attendant qu'il disse quelque chose,

-excuse-moi de ma pauvre élocution… elle sourit et le sentit se tourner vers elle,

-ne t'inquiètes pas… murmura-t-elle devinant ses yeux émeraude qui la fixaient,

-je peux même pas voir ton visage… se plaignit-il la faisant rire doucement,

-laisse comme ça… je préfère… dit-elle étirant sa main pour caresser son visage, le sentant sourire d'aise,

-perverse… dit-il malicieux, elle rit franchement en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras,

-idiot… ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes en silence, profitant seulement de la présence de l'autre… Harry ferma les yeux sous la douce caresse et murmura,

-Gin… tu veux bien te coucher près de moi? Sans un mot, elle commença à se tortiller pour trouver une position confortable et bientôt il sentit son corps tendre se joindre au sien… il poussa un soupir de bien-être et enfouissant son visage sur son épaule, la serra dans ses bras, leurs corps se modelant parfaitement…

-Harry…

-ne parle pas Gin… grogna-t-il, elle sourit,

-personne ne t'en voudra Harry… il soupira en la laissant et se tourna vers le plafond,

-il fallait vraiment que tu parles de ça? Demanda-t-il boudeur… la rouquine posa sa tête sur son épaule, fixant les traits du jeune sorcier,

-tu ne veux pas en parler?

-il n'y a rien à parler… je ne sais strictement pas quoi faire… avoua-t-il, Ginny regarda aussi le plafond,

-je le sais… elle sourit malicieusement avant de continuer,

-c'est pour ça que je suis là! Pour allumer ta lanterne de mon intelligence suprême!

-oh merci déesse de ta bonté sans égale! C'est vraiment trop d'honneur! Dit-il sarcastique la faisant pouffer allégrement,

-je sais, je sais…

Ils rigolèrent doucement fixant encore le plafond noir, surtout absorbés par cette paix que rien que sentir l'autre auprès d'eux, leur apportait… aucune crainte, aucune peur… seule une inexorable envie de fermer les yeux et rester enveloppé de cette douceur jusqu'à l'infini…

Mais… évidement… les responsabilités, le devoir… Harry soupira en fermant les yeux et elle murmura,

-le temps presse… il hocha la tête avant de demander,

-tu ferais quoi toi? Elle soupira à son tour, prenant sa main dans la sienne,

-comme je ne suis pas à ta place je te dirais de les laisser à leur triste sort… mais si je l'étais, je les aiderai… parce que je ne m'abaisserai pas à leur niveau et aussi… parce que tu affaibliras l'ennemi…

Un énorme sourire se dessina sur le jeune visage du sorcier,

-bien! Dit-il se tournant vers elle et la serrant dans ses bras,

-nous n'y allons pas? demanda-t-elle étonnée de l'étreinte, il sourit malicieusement contre son cou, ses lèvres se promenant déjà sur sa blancheur nacrée,

-je veux profiter un peu que ton frère ne soit pas là…

Elle rit à nouveau le sentant se relever pour la dominer de sa taille, entre rires elle le sentit se positionner sur elle,

-eeh soit tendre… dit-il comme un petit enfant boudeur la faisant sourire encore plus,

-j'y vais, j'y vais… assura-t-elle encerclant son cou de ses bras… il se pencha souriant contre ses lèvres… les frôlant, la faisant avancer pour essayer de les toucher, se plaisant à reculer pour le simple plaisir de l'entendre grogner de frustration… sentant une pression sur ses cheveux désordonnés et se régalant de cette fine main qui caressait son cou et ses épaules, il arrêta de jouer et attrapa enfin sa bouche avide pour s'enivrer d'elle…

C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient ainsi seuls et l'obscurité aidant, les caresses devirent vite plus pressées… un gémissement quand il s'aventura sous sa chemise lui fit relever la tête et regagner un peu de raison… haletants et fiévreux ils reprirent leur respiration, essayant de calmer le feu qui s'était allumé, sachant très bien qu'à n'importe quel moment Ron et Hermione pouvaient débarquer…

-je ne suis pas trop lourd? Demanda-t-il secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, elle sourit remarquant que bien que sa raison lui dictait d'arrêter, une de ses mains, continuait à être sur son ventre, le caressant avec sensualité,

-c'est parfait… souffla-t-elle se redressant légèrement pour l'embrasser encore avec douceur,

-ton frère… souffla-t-il se sentant à nouveau partir,

-pourquoi tu ne dis jamais son nom quand tu es avec moi? Rit-elle en s'écartant de lui,

-je me sens moins coupable… grogna-t-il posant son front contre le sien, elle sourit caressant sa joue,

-idiot… elle lui donna encore un petit baiser avant de rouler vers le côté pour se relever,

-eeeeh!! Attends, encore un peu… se plaignit-il essayant de la tirer à nouveau vers le lit… le rire de la rouquine enveloppa la pièce,

-il faudrait savoir… se moqua-t-elle essayant d'arranger ses vêtements, il poussa un soupir frustré, se levant aussi en grognant faussement agacé,

-aaah c'est ta faute! Je n'arrive jamais à m'arrêter quand je suis avec toi!

-me voilà honorée monsieur Potter… pouffa-t-elle lui reboutonnant un des boutons de sa chemise d'Auror… il sourit et avec un clin d'œil attrapa la main fine en murmurant,

-on y va… et il transplana…

OooOooO

Hermione se massa la nuque en soupirant légèrement… encore quelques lignes et elle aurait finit… son regard se posa sur l'horloge de son bureau… cela faisait deux heures… il était sûrement parti… à cette heure là, le ministère était pratiquement désert… un peu déçue d'avoir autant tardé, elle se remit au travail…

Il ne c'était même pas écoulé deux minutes quand elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir devant elle… sans pouvoir se retenir, un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres…

-vous désirez? Demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux de son parchemin,

-et bien, je ne sais pas si vous prendrez en compte mon cas, puisque je suis « une créature sorcière », mais… je suis certain que face à une injustice vous ne ferez pas de différence…

Son sourire s'accentua et elle secoua lentement la tête sans quitter des yeux sa feuille,

-Ron…

-mais c'est vrai quoi! Parce que l'injustice dans ce monde… elle pouffa écrivant toujours,

-Ron…

-vous avez l'habitude d'appeler vos cas par leur prénom? Je peux le faire aussi? Elle leva enfin ses yeux chocolat vers lui et prit un air faussement blasé,

-Ron…

-Hermione c'est joli je trouve… dit-il avec un sourire innocent,

-Ron!

-Mione? Elle leva les yeux au plafond alors qu'il souriait fier de lui,

-qu'est ce que tu fais encore là? Il est tard… demanda-t-elle mettant la dernière phrase de son rapport… il haussa les épaules comme si c'était évident,

-je t'attendais… regarde… dit-il en lui montrant la tasse qu'il avait posé devant lui,

-du café?

-c'est amer… se plaignit-il en regardant son contenu d'un air boudeur,

-tu n'en bois presque jamais…

-c'est la seule chose que donne le ministère… répondit-il d'un air abattu,

-mais tu aurais pu le changer! Il leva son regard azur vers elle,

-mais… c'est une vieille dame qui me l'a donné… Hermione sourit en comprenant,

-Mme Lydia… elle est cracmol…

-elle me l'a donné en souriant et disant que j'avais l'air fatigué… comment veux-tu qu'après ça je ne le boive pas!? Demanda-t-il fataliste, elle sourit avant de remarquer les petits cernes que son sourire effaçait…

-c'est vrai que tu as l'air fatigué… constata-t-elle posant sa main sur sa joue… il ferma les yeux sous la caresse et sa voix sortit aussi faible qu'un murmure,

-sur ta conscience si demain à l'entraînement Harry me massacre…

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle caressa son visage se mordant les lèvres de le voir si confiant avec elle… il avait encore les yeux fermés et elle en profita pour détailler le jeune visage sans vergogne… se traits n'avaient plus rien d'enfantins désormais et ses lèvres à demi ouvertes étaient aussi tentatrices que le paradis… elle se racla la gorge écartant sa main de son visage,

-tu aurais dû partir… il rouvrit les yeux amusé,

-je suis têtu Mione… elle hocha la tête en souriant et ferma le classeur devant elle,

-allez! J'ai fini! Rentrons à la maison!

-cool!

Avec une grimace et contenant sa respiration, il avala le reste de sa tasse, Hermione sourit attendrie en secouant la tête… vraiment têtu…

-je connais un endroit où il y a plein de petits bars et…

-Hermione qui se dévergonde! Se moqua-t-il une main sur le cœur, elle grogna en plissant les yeux

-imbécile laisse-moi finir! Il y a des petits bars et des cafés…

-oh… dit-il moqueur en lui passant son manteau, elle leva les yeux au plafond, faussement agacée,

-c'est pour t'enlever ces grimaces! Je t'invite un chocolat… tu viens? Il sourit en lui prenant la main,

-je viens! Mais c'est moi qui invite…

-mais… il ouvrit la porte du bureau en ricanant,

-j'avais l'intention de te le proposer Mione… tu m'as simplement devancé!

-dans ce cas…

Ils sortirent du ministère, amusés de voir les gardiens regarder leurs mains liées avec curiosité… bien trop vite à leur goût, ils trouvèrent le petit café moldu dont Hermione parlait… Ron lui fit signe vers une table et tous les deux s'assirent en souriant… une jeune femme vient prendre leur commande,

-deux chocolats chauds et ce délicieux gâteau, s'il vous plaît… répondit le rouquin… leur commande arriva bien vite et Ron remercia la serveuse ses yeux gourmands fixant la boisson chaude,

-merci beaucoup… insista Hermione en voyant la jeune femme lorgner sur le roux sans partir… prise sur le fait, elle s'enfuit sans demander son reste sous l'œil menaçant de la brune… elle se tourna vers son ami alors qu'il baissait vivement la tête, un sourire plus que ravi sur les lèvres,

-euh… alors? Tu as fait quoi pendant tout ce temps? Un peu rouge et essayant de trouver une contenance, elle tourna plusieurs fois sa petite cuillère dans le chocolat… il la regardait amusé,

-et bien j'ai admiré le plafond du ministère, une fourmi qui est arrivée à entrer je ne sais comment et je me suis battu contre mon café… du temps bien engagé! Finit-il en buvant son chocolat sous l'éclat de rire de son amie,

-c'est vrai tout ça? Il lui fit un clin d'œil en continuant à boire, entamant déjà son gâteau avec délectation,

-à moitié… je devais écrire le rapport d'aujourd'hui… Harry l'a fait la dernière fois…

-oh…

-tes collègues m'ont montré où je pouvais le faire en t'attendant… Hermione haussa un sourcil… elle se doutait bien qu'elles avaient dû lui dire! Elles ne faisaient que parler de lui!

-elles sont gentilles… murmura-t-elle, buvant son chocolat,

-oui… elles ont discuté un petit moment avec moi… raconta-t-il continuant à manger son gâteau,

-ah? Son sourire était bien moins enthousiaste qu'avant… il finit son gâteau d'une dernière grande bouchée,

-oui mais pour te dire la vérité, je fixai cette fourmi sur ma chaussure… il regarda par-dessous la table comme si la pauvre bête était encore là,

-tu crois qu'elle est restée accrochée à moi pendant tout le temps que j'ai marché?

-Ron… il eut un grand sourire voyant qu'elle le boudait un peu,

-je t'attendais Mione, je pensais à rien d'autre… il eut la satisfaction de la voir délicieusement rougir et détourner les yeux,

-ça… ça c'est bien passé votre entraînement? Il sourit de son détournement de conversation plus qu'évident,

-assez oui… mais je voudrais que les missions recommencent…

Le regard brun se voila et sa mine se rembrunit…

-je crois que pour ça tu ne devras plus trop attendre… avec ce qu'on a su hier… il perdit aussi son sourire, regardant sa tasse presque vide,

-oui…

-Harry va bien?

-il a dit qu'il irait au Terrier ce soir… il va leur donner sa réponse… Remus sera là, je l'ai prévenu…

-il n'a pas voulu qu'on intercède dans sa décision… murmura-t-elle d'une voix douloureuse,

-il voulait la prendre lui-même Mione…

-je sais…

Tous les deux se turent se rappelant ce que la veille avait totalement gâché la soirée…

_Flash back_

_Les deux silhouettes s'étaient assez rapprochées pour être reconnues… alors que Harry contournait Charlie pour essayer de prendre la petite balle dorée, son regard fut attiré par ce chapeau pointu qu'il reconnaîtrait entre milles… faisant une légère grimace en entendant l'autre attrapeur pousser un cri de victoire, il descendit devant les deux sorciers qui le regardaient arriver,_

_-professeur?_

_-je ne le suis plus depuis quelque temps Harry… répondit leur ancienne directrice de maison, le brun eu un petit sourire d'excuse,_

_-oui pardon, c'est l'habitude… _

_-est-ce que tout va bien? Demanda Ron en descendant de son balai également… bientôt suivit par tous les présents… Maugrey qui regardait avec son œil magique tout autour posa une main sur son épaule et le poussa vers la maison,_

_-à vrai dire mon garçon, non… mais nous devrions rentrer… Molly fit la grimace, les mains sur les hanches,_

_-Alastor, ma maison est sûre! L'ancien Auror eut un rire jaune,_

_-han! Et l'attaque que vous avez subit alors!? Même l'appel aux aurors, n'a pas été enclenché! Molly se mordit les lèvres et s'apprêtait à répondre quand la main de son mari se posa sur son épaule,_

_-rentrons chérie… totalement dégrisés, tous rentrèrent dans la maison et s'assirent autour de deux personnes… Arthur bougea sa baguette et leur tendit deux tasses de thé,_

_-ces personnes je ne les connais pas… maugréa Fol d'œil en fixant les amis de Charlie,_

_-Alastor ça suffit! Gronda McGonagall en posant sa tasse devant elle,_

_-je ne peux pas me fier à des gens que je n'ai jamais vues! Grogna son accompagnant,_

_-ils font aussi partie de l'Ordre professeur Maugrey, je m'en porte garant… dit Harry d'une voix ferme, closant la discussion qui ne menait nulle part,_

_-mm… grogna encore l'ancien Auror, la vieille femme, assise près de lui soupira,_

_-Harry… ce que nous devons te dire est dirais-je, presque purement personnel… le Survivant haussa les épaules avec un sourire,_

_-il n'y a rien qu'à eux je ne révélerait pas… elle bu son thé pour cacher son petit sourire,_

_-bien… _

_-nous avons reçu information comme quoi ta famille est gardée prisonnière… dit d'un seul coup Alastor faisant sursauter tout le monde,_

_-Alastor! Le gronda l'animagus, Harry s'était déjà redressé,_

_-les Dursley!?__ Maugrey se tourna vers lui,_

_-c'est exact… ils n'ont pas pu sortir de chez eux à cause d'un sort de blocage depuis maintenant une semaine… _

_-et bien grand bien leur fasse! Grogna Ron en se croisant des bras,_

_-Ron! Il leva les yeux au plafond sous les yeux réprobateurs de son amie,_

_-ont-ils été torturés? Demanda-t-il faisant semblant de s'intéresser à leur sort,_

_-nous ne le savons pas… une image de la maison est ce que nous voyons… mais peut-être tout est détruit et nous ne le savons pas… c'est Mme Flich qui nous a prévenus… ils sont venus la menacer… répondit son ancienne professeur, elle continua en posant à nouveau sa tasse devant elle,_

_-bien entendu nous avons mis plusieurs aurors et membres de l'Ordre en faction, mais c'est un barrière que seule une personne peut traverser… _

_-c'est impossible! S'écria le rouquin en plissant les yeux, Hermione fixait un point sur le mur et répondit pensive,_

_-techniquement non Ron… comme pour un sort de fidélité, seul le sorcier désigné peut voir un endroit, recalculant et expérimentant, pour une barrière ils peuvent se baser sur le même principe…_

_-nous pouvons toujours trouver le moyen d'inverser ce sort non? Elle fit une petite grimace en le regardant à nouveau,_

_-oui, mais il faudrait être exposé et travailler devant la barrière… je doute très fort que ces sorciers de malheur laissent passer cette chance d'attaquer… _

_-si ce que nous voyons n'est qu'une image, peut-être qu'ils ont déjà été tués et que nous nous précipitons sur un piège… dit-il en regardant du coin de l'œil un Harry très silencieux,_

_-Ron__ enfin! Le sermonna sa mère choquée, Alastor la fit taire en levant sa main,_

_-non Molly, ton fils a raison… qu'ils soient vivants ou non, c'est un piège… le seul capable de traverser ce bouclier est Potter… je doute très fort qu'une fête de bienvenue l'attende de l'autre côté…_

_McGonagall regardait le jeune homme encore perdu, elle parla avec douceur,_

_-Harry… nous sommes prêts à faire intervenir une équipe d'aurors si tu le souhaites, et…__ Alastor l'interrompit aussi d'une voix brusque,_

_-écoute Potter, si tu décides de ne rien faire, personne ne bougera un seul doigt et ce avec plaisir! Tu comprends? Ne te sens redevable à ces moldus pour rien, ils ne t'ont rien donné et si je peux éviter de réveiller quelques de nos hommes et bien tant mieux! De toutes façons ce ne serait pas une grosse perte…_

_-Alastor! _

_-quoi!? Je dis la vérité Minerva… déclara l'Auror en buvant son thé d'un air résolu, sans prendre en compte l'air horrifié de la vieille femme,_

_-mais…_

_-c'est moi seul qu'ils veulent… répéta Harry les yeux dans le vague, le silence se fit à nouveau dans le salon… Ron et Hermione le fixaient inquiets,_

_-… fiston, tu ne leur dois rien… murmura Maugrey à nouveau d'une voix beaucoup plus adoucie, le jeune sorcier secoua la tête en se levant,_

_-… j'ai… besoin de… réfléchir…_

_Et il sortit de la maison… Hermione avait fait un geste pour le suivre, mais Ron l'avait retenue d'une main sur l'épaule… il avait besoin d'être seul… _

_Ils était retournés la nuit tombée à la maison, non sans avant prévenir Remus et Tonks… la chambre de leur ami était fermée… soit il dormait… soit il faisait semblant… échangeant un regard ils se dirigèrent en silence à leurs respectives chambres…_

_Fin flash Back_

-eh!! Ron fit un sourire innocent à son amie, avalant la bouchée qu'il venait de lui voler,

-tu semblais ailleurs et ignorais superbement ce délicieux dessert… inacceptable… elle plissa les yeux, un sourire naissant sur les lèvres,

-Ronald Weasley, espèce de goinfre! Son sourire s'accentua encore plus, et pour toute réponse il alla s'asseoir près d'elle, le voyant fixer intensément son gâteau, elle le prit en main,

-je ne te donnerais rien de plus!

Il sourit en lui faisant son sourire le plus beau et ses yeux les plus humides… pour la forme elle leva les yeux au plafond, se sentant déjà fondre sous ce sourire ravageur…

-juste un peu… murmura-t-il encore, la faisant tressaillir… s'en voulant d'être aussi incapable de lui dire non, elle lui passa la friandise avec un soupir…

-merci!!

Elle le regarda attendrie, manger avec appétit, mettant des temps en temps une cuillérée dans sa bouche…

-Ron…

-mm?

-… tu as mal au dos? Il leva la tête surpris,

-euh… non… pourquoi? Demanda-t-il sans comprendre devant ses yeux un peu rêveurs… sortant un peu de ses pensées elle rougit,

-non! Euh… c'est… euh… en fait…

Il haussa un sourcil encore plus surpris et leva avec douceur son menton qu'elle avait baissé,

-hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Elle fuyait son regard en rougissant encore un peu plus, finalement voyant qu'il allait la forcer à parler, elle murmura tout gênée,

-euh… ça te gênerait de dormir sur le fauteuil? Il s'écarta d'elle encore plus étonné, des trois, c'était lui qui avait le lit le plus grand… une certaine douleur dans les yeux il demanda avec amertume en regardant ailleurs,

-tu veux mon lit? Tu invites quelqu'un?

-NON!!! S'écria-t-elle les yeux écarquillés,

-mais qu'est-ce que tu imagines!!? Le gronda-t-elle le faisant soupirer un peu soulagé,

-des moches trucs, alors rassure-moi… murmura-t-il suffisamment fort pour qu'elle l'entende et rie doucement,

-ça fait… presque un mois que… je dors mal… avoua-t-elle en le fixant d'une drôle de manière… oui, un mois… depuis la fameuse soirée au Terrier… visiblement pour lui ce n'était pas aussi évident car il pencha la tête de côté, essayant de comprendre cette femme si compliquée,

-c'est vrai que mon lit est douillet… commença-t-il, se disant qu'ils devaient sûrement acheter un nouveau matelas pour la jeune femme, mais elle leva les yeux au plafond exaspérée,

-Ron ce n'est pas ça! Grogna-t-elle en tapant du pied,

-ben c'est quoi alors! Et finis tes phrases! Dit-il boudeur… elle rougit à nouveau… décidément c'était son jour!

-je ne dors pas bien parce que… parce que même si… enfin… tu sais… avec tout ça quoi… et puis aussi maintenant avec hier… et donc… enfin je n'y arrive pas, tu comprends maintenant!?

Il la regarda un moment en silence se demandant s'il était victime d'une quelconque blague, avant de soupirer abattu et se rejeter sur son siège,

-… je n'ai strictement rien capté… elle donna un coup sur la table totalement agacée,

-mais tu le fais exprès!?

-mais c'est toi qui n'arrives pas à placer une phrase correcte!

-Ronald… murmura-t-elle menaçante, le faisant malgré lui sourire…

-Hermione…

-Ron!

-Mione!

-aaaah mais tu est incroyable!

-merci bien ma puce… répondit-il goguenard, elle prit sa tête entre ses mains en grognant des phrases sans suite… au bout de quelques minutes de silence, où pensant qu'elle jouait encore et qu'il continuait à manger, il plissa les yeux en remarquant ses yeux dans le vague, troublés et ces petites lèvres qu'elle meurtrissait sans se rendre compte,

-Mione?

Elle redressa la tête un peu craintive lui soufflant une intense envie de la serrer contre lui pour la rassurer,

-je sais que je devrais être forte Ron… je sais qu'étant dans les premières lignes, rien ne devrait m'ébranler… que je ne devrais sûrement pas hésiter… comme toi et Harry le font! Croire que tout ira bien et que nous vaincrons… mais…

-Mione… Mione regarde-moi… elle releva son visage voilé et fixa ses yeux bleus, il caressa sa joue et ferma les yeux avec un soupir avant de les rouvrir décidé,

-Mione… regarde-moi et dis-moi ce que tu vois… murmura-t-il, lui relevant pour la première fois ce qu'il cachait avec soin… elle en eut le souffle coupé, comment faisait-il pour tout retenir en lui? Ce n'était pas une simple crainte… c'était de la peur, de la terreur qui se reflétaient dans ce regard beaucoup trop profond pour un jeune garçon d'à peine dix-neuf ans… il avait vu l'horreur, l'avait vécue et devait continuer à l'avoir près de lui… elle pouvait y lire toutes ces craintes… la peur de perdre Harry, de ne pas être assez fort pour le sauver, la peur de la perdre elle… de ne savoir la protéger… peur de ne jamais revoir sa famille… la peur de ne jamais revenir…

Ce ne fut que quand une deuxième caresse vint sécher ses joues qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait…

-viens ici… elle se blottit contre lui, le serrant avec force… essayant de lui transmettre un peu de sécurité, un peu de paix par son étreinte…

-tu dormiras avec moi? Murmura-t-elle enfouissant son visage contre son cou, il la serra un peu plus contre lui,

-les fois que tu voudras Mione…

Totalement dans sa bulle, il caressait ses boucles folles, profitant à nouveau pleinement de cette tendresse, de cette relation qui lui manquait trop depuis leur dispute… ce fut la venue de la serveuse qui venait leur présenter la note, qui lui fit relever la tête… il paya et baissa son regard vers le petit paquet, blottit et totalement endormi dans ses bras, il sourit… remercia et avec délicatesse porta sur son dos son amie… ils étaient sortis du petit café quand elle ouvrit les yeux, fatiguée…

-Ron?

-accroche-toi bien… répondit-il avec tendresse… et il ne tarda pas à ressentir son souffle régulier contre sa nuque… un sourire aux lèvres, il marcha jusqu'à un lieu sûr pour transplaner…

OooOooO

Remus regardait inquiet le jeune homme assis devant lui… par les soins de Molly Weasley, il mangeait une grande assiette de ragoût en discutant avec Fred et Georges d'une nouvelle invention… il soupira… il était d'accord avec sa décision, mais… il aurait mille fois voulu aller à sa place plutôt que le voir partir seul à ce piège… parce qu'il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus! C'en était bien un!

-t'en veux pas? Il se tourna vers la jeune femme assise près de lui et sourit,

-je crois que j'ai suffisamment mangé pour une semaine… Tonks rit doucement en prenant son assiette et mangeant avec appétit, elle le regarda à nouveau perdre son sourire en fixant son presque neveu,

-nous ne pouvons y aller Remus… murmura-t-elle, il hocha la tête en soupirant,

-je sais…

Elle posa un baiser plein de sauce sur ses lèvres, lui arrachant un sourire amusé… il se tournait vers elle pour parler quand un grand brouhaha s'entendit au salon… d'un même mouvement tous se levèrent en hâte pour voir ce qui se passait…

Arrivés, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en voyant tous les enfants Weasley, penchés par la fenêtre du salon… plissant un peu les yeux, il pu distinguer la silhouette du plus jeune des frères, portant sur son dos son amie endormie…

-bien Ronnie!! C'est comme ça qu'on fait! S'exclama Fred en levant le poing,

-aaaah notre petit frère est vraiment charmant… se moqua Charlie faisant rire sa fratrie,

-laissez votre frère tranquille et aidez-moi plutôt à ranger la cuisine! Le gronda sa mère en le tapant sur la tête, tous se dépêchèrent de lui obéir, sauf Harry qui regardait par la fenêtre, un immense sourire satisfait sur son visage… la dernière phrase qu'il avait entendue revint alors à lui,

-Harry?

-oh Lunard tout va bien? Tu les as vus? Moi je dis que ça ne va plus tarder… dit-il sans détourner son regard de ses amis qui approchaient… Remus soupira en posant une main sur son épaule,

-Harry n'essaye pas de me faire oublier ce que je veux qu'on discute… le brun leva enfin son regard vert vers lui,

-tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs? Demanda-t-il innocemment, le lycanthrope soupira… il n'allait vraiment pas lui faciliter la tâche…

-non… un silence se fit où le Survivant retourna à regarder par la fenêtre… pensant sûrement que personne ne les avait encore vus, Ron réveillait doucement la jeune sorcière…

Remus levait les yeux au plafond se disant qu'il avait vraiment hérité cet art de vouloir tout garder pour lui comme sa mère quand un énorme flash l'aveugla tout d'un coup le faisant crier surpris… un grand éclat de rire s'entendit alors qu'il recouvrait peu à peu la vue… Hélène riait aux éclats, mitraillant tout le monde avec son appareil sorcier…

-allez souriez!! C'est pour les souvenirs!! Disait-elle obligeant à poser à toute personne sur son chemin… Harry rit en voyant Fred et Georges prendre des poses toutes plus ridicules que les autres…

-allez Remus toi aussi!!!

-oh non… gémit l'ex-professeur en voyant venir vers eux sa compagne au bras d'Hélène en riant… il essaya de se reculer en douce, mais les deux jeunes femmes l'obligeaient déjà à prendre la pose du conférencier…

-et bien on s'amuse ici… Harry se tourna vers son meilleur ami et le salua d'une poignée de main,

-oh oui! Hélène et Tonks viennent de se connaître!

-Dieu ait pitié de nous! Déclara le roux en riant… Harry sourit en voyant Hermione s'écrouler sur le fauteuil après un petit signe de la main,

-elle sort deux heures après tout le monde… marmonna le rouquin en soupirant excédé,

-comme à Poudlard… rit l'Élu… Ron hocha la tête le regardant avec inquiétude,

-tu leur as dit? Harry soupira en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches,

-oui… je pars demain…

-oh nous partons demain? Demanda innocemment son ami avec un sourire espiègle,

-Ron, je préférerais vraiment que toi et Hermione… un doigt levé lui intima le silence,

-est-ce que je t'ai posé la question Harry?

-Ron…

-la conversation est close! Viens, allons manger! Dit-il s'avançant déjà à la cuisine…

Bien qu'au début tous parlaient de différentes choses, la conversation se dirigea inexorablement vers la future mission de sauvetage…

-nous devrons laisser pour plus tard notre mission d'espionnage? Demanda Ben en regardant Ron, Harry le devança en fronçant les sourcils,

-si Ron restait nous pourrions faire les deux à la fois!

-il est hors de question que je reste et ce n'est pas une option! Etant une mission surtout d'espionnage et puisque personne à part les aurors nous ont donné des informations sur celle-ci, je pense que notre priorité est celle de demain… répondit le roux en lançant un regard noir à son meilleur ami,

-tu sous entends que mes hommes n'ont pas bien fait leur travail garçon? Demanda Maugrey en le fixant de ses deux yeux, l'air menaçant… nullement impressionné le jeune sorcier lui répondit,

-non. Je sous entend qu'ils ont fait ce qu'ils pouvaient avec les moyens qu'ils ont… si seulement nous contactions notre espi…

-il n'en est pas question que quelqu'un que nous ne connaissons pas et que surtout vous ne voulez pas nous dire le nom, nous donne des informations! L'interrompit l'Auror en donnant un coup sur la table,

-c'est grâce à lui que nous avons survécu jusqu'à maintenant! C'est lui qui nous a prévenus pour l'attaque au Terrier entre autres!

-et pourquoi n'a-t-il pas prit la peine de le faire avant!?

-il est mis au courant au même temps que tous les autres et doit trouver le moyen de nous passer l'information sans se faire prendre!

-il joue peut-être un double jeu…

-NON!

-cela ne sert à rien de discuter de ça maintenant… l'important maintenant est de planifier quelque chose pour demain et de reculer la date pour la mission d'espionnage…

-bien… grommela le rouquin de mauvaise humeur, fixant énervé un Maugrey entêté…

-regardez, les photos sont prêtes!

Tous se tournèrent vers Hélène et Tonks qui arrivaient les mains chargées de photos et le visage couvert de suie… elles venaient de développer les photos à la manière sorcière… totalement indifférentes à la tension dans la pièce, elles se mirent à les distribuer en riant… ce fut l'éclat de rire des jumeaux qui eu raison de la mauvaise humeur de tout le monde et bientôt le si attendu brouhaha reprit de bon cœur…

-oh Arthur sort celles des enfants quand ils étaient bébés!! S'écria Molly les mains jointes et les yeux brillants… un concert de protestations s'entendit alors que les enfants Weasley essayaient de bloquer le chemin à leur vieux père…

-maman c'est inhumain!! Se plaignit Georges les joues rouges alors que Alicia ricanait joyeusement derrière lui,

-oh tais-toi Georges quand tu seras père tu verras combien c'est attendrissant! Répondit sa mère en allant à l'encontre du grand coffre que son mari apportait,

-pas de sitôt crois-moi… marmonna le rouquin bougon sous les sifflement d'un Charlie et Bill hilares… un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'entendit quand le coffre fut ouvert au milieu du salon, tous faisant cercle autour des joyeux parents… quelques uns, s'asseyant déjà par terre pour mieux voir et rire…

-ah Merlin, je suis mort d'honte… grommela Ron le visage écarlate en tenant dans ses mains une photo de lui, petit garçon en maillot de bain jouant avec la boue près de l'étang… Hermione la lui piqua en pouffant,

-oh tu es si mignon!! Déjà ce besoin de propreté dis-moi… le taquina-t-elle ne pouvant s'empêcher de fondre devant son petit air concentré sur la photo… un soupir résigné lui répondit alors qu'elle la passait à Soraya, assise près d'elle…

-MAMAN!! Pas celle-la enfin!!!

Tous levèrent la tête vers la seule fille de la famille qui cachait une photo derrière son dos la mine paniquée et les joues rouges pivoines… évidement il n'en fallut pas plus pour que tous se lèvent essayant de voir ce qu'elle cachait… après des appels d'aide à son aîné, qui encore une fois ne pu rien lui refuser, tous retournèrent à la contemplation des autres clichés… Fred et Georges un sourire diabolique aux lèvres pleins de farine et la cuisine un total désastre derrière eux… Bill tenant Ginny bébé dans ses bras, la présentant avec fierté… Charlie volant avec Bill sur des vieux balais, leur mère leur criant de descendre… Ron poursuivant, les yeux en larmes, aux jumeaux qui couraient avec une affreuse peluche dans les mains… Ginny très petite, riant aux éclats à cause de Charlie qui la chatouillait… Mme et M. Weasley entourés de ses rouquins, tous déguisés de petits elfes, un sapin de Noël derrière eux…

Ginny souriante se tourna vers le trio qui riait aux éclats… en réalité, deux d'entre eux… perdant peu à peu son sourire elle se rendit enfin compte que pas une fois elle n'avait entendu le rire qu'elle aimait tant…

Harry regardait ses deux amis rire en regardant les photos, ses yeux dans le vague, une photo q'il ne voyait pas encore à la main… il était perdu dans ses pensées… sans qu'il se rende compte… le nuage de solitude et désespoir qu'il n'avait plus sentit depuis longtemps, s'était infiltré en lui… et les souvenirs ressurgissaient…

_Il devait avoir à peine trois ans… c'était noël et Dudley ouvrait ses cadeaux devant lui… il n'avait rien eu… comme d'habitude… _

_-Toi! Viens jeter tout ça! Ordonna sa tante en montrant le tas de papier cadeau que son cousin avait laissé par terre… il sortit de derrière le fauteuil où il avait cru se cacher… courant le plus que ces petites jambes lui permettaient, il se mit à genoux pour tout ramasser… _

_Il avait dû faire plusieurs allers retours pour tout aller jeter à la poubelle de dehors… ramassant le dernier paquet il passa devant son cousin en regardant avec envie la petite voiture de pompiers qu'il venait de déballer… il croisa son regard et eu un hoquet de surprise… il se hâta de disparaître et était presque arrivé devant la porte quand une main le tira en arrière… _

_-aie! Sa tête venait d'heurter le mur et son cousin souriait fier de lui, le regardant tomber assis sur le sol, sans pour autant lâcher son dernier paquet de papier cadeau…_

_-c'est dommage hein Harry? Tu n'as pas eu de cadeau! Ricana-t-il, le petit Harry sentit ses yeux émeraude s'embuer… _

_-ce sera peut-être parce que tu n'as pas de parents… continua le gros blond… ses petites lèvres commencèrent à trembler dans un dernier effort pour empêcher ses larmes de couler,_

_-ils t'ont laissé… abandonné! Harry se releva tant bien que mal et passa devant lui pour sortir… il se mit sur les pointes de pied pour ouvrir la porte, mais son cousin le poussa à nouveau, le faisant tomber à nouveau,_

_-arrête Dudley! S'exclama-t-il quand son cousin lui enleva ses chaussons et tira sur ses petites chaussettes,_

_-arrête! Arrête! Comme il serrait encore contre lui les papiers, il bougeait frénétiquement ses jambes pour empêcher son cousin de continuer… celui-ci rit victorieux en enlevant la dernière vieille chaussette, _

_-tes parents ont préféré mourir que t'avoir! Parce que tu es un monstre!_

_-NON! Pleura le petit garçon… ravi, le blondinet se mit sur les pointes de pied et ouvrit la porte d'entrée… avec un sourire il cria,_

_-maman! Harry n'a toujours pas jeté les papiers! La voix énervée de son oncle s'entendit,_

_-tu vas te dépêcher oui, sale garnement!? Espèce de petit… !!_

_Harry entendant la voix se rapprocher dangereusement, sortit en courant de la maison… la porte se ferma derrière lui, sous le sourire de son cousin… la neige s'enfonça sur sa peau tendre comme des poignards et mordant sa lèvre pour ne pas crier, il marcha pieds nus jusqu'à la grande poubelle devant la maison… le pyjama trop grand de Dudley qu'il avait hérité, était très fin et il claqua des dents bien vite… ses larmes gelaient rapidement avec le vent infâme qui le faisait grelotter… il jeta enfin son paquet et fit demi-tour pour retourner à la grande maison… tremblant, il essaya de tourner la poignée mais celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas… le rire de son cousin s'entendit derrière la porte juste quand une rafale de vent glacé passa, il frappa de ses petits poings la porte… rien… il recommença… il avait mal… il avait froid…_

_-ouvrez! Ouvrez! _

_Quelqu'un devait bien l'entendre! Que quelqu'un lui ouvre! _

_-Dudley! S'il te paît! Ouvre! Ouvre la porte! S'il te plaît!_

_Il pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes… pourquoi? Pourquoi lui? La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup relevant le visage violacé de colère de son oncle… il sécha avec le dos de sa main ses yeux, quand son oncle le prit des cheveux et le traîna à l'intérieur,_

_-espèce de petit monstre! Tu veux briser notre réputation de ta tante et moi après ce que nous avons fait pour toi!? Ingrat! _

_-c'était… pas… moi… hoqueta le petit garçon en se débattant de cette prise douloureuse… son oncle ouvrit le placard sous l'escalier et le jeta à l'intérieur sans ménagements,_

_-tu resteras là pour méditer à tes actes!_

_-c'était pas moi oncle Ver…_

_-et tais-toi! Je ne veux entendre ne serait ce que ta respiration! Tu m'as compris!!? Et il claqua la porte en la fermant à clé… Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même… il avait encore si froid… ses petits yeux s'ouvrirent avec douleur… il n'était pas un monstre… non… et… ses parents l'aimaient n'est-ce pas? Il se serra encore plus en boule pour avoir un peu plus de chaleur… il se redressa légèrement quand il entendit des bruits dans la cuisine… Dudley avait voulu ouvrir ses cadeaux avant de manger… et comme son ventre le lui confirma : il avait faim… regardant à travers une fissure sur la porte il pu les voir, manger en riant joyeux de cette fête… de son absence… était-il à ce point repoussant? Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues… pendant au moins deux heures il regarda le tableau d'une famille… d'un papa et une maman qui cajolaient tendrement son fils… lui… il n'avait jamais connu ça… perdu dans ses pensées il se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit et que la lumière avait été éteinte… _

_-papa? Murmura-t-il en se reculant… il voulait tellement les voir!_

_-maman? A nouveau des grosses larmes apparurent… pourquoi ils ne revenaient pas? Pourquoi n'était-il pas partit avec eux? Il voulait les voir!! _

_-PAPA!! MAMAN!! Il y avait un grand bruit autour de lui et ce ne fut que quand il entendit tambouriner sa porte qu'il comprit que c'était lui qui sanglotait,_

_-tu vas te taire petit monstre! Tu vas alerter tout le voisinage! Cria son oncle en frappant la porte, mais il n'avait que faire… il voulait les voir! IL VOULAIT LES VOIR!! Il cria de toutes ses forces son désespoir, pleurant jusqu'à que son corps tremble,_

_-Harry tu vas te taire! Harry! _

-Harry! Le jeune sorcier ouvrit les yeux… deux yeux bleus le fixaient inquiet,

-Harry ça va? S'exclama son meilleur ami en le secouant légèrement, Harry lui fit un mince sourire… il se sentait encore un peu nauséeux,

-oui… ça va… sa voix était rauque et il sécha son front trempée de sueur, avec le dos de sa main…

-je ne dirais pas… dit le rouquin, l'interrogeant du regard, Harry secoua la tête essayant de chasser cet horrible souvenir… cela avait été la dernière fois qu'il avait appelé ses parents… son oncle avait été si furieux… son corps frissonna rien qu'à se rappeler les coups que ce soir là il avait reçu…

-Harry… murmura Ron, le brun lui sourit encore une fois en se levant,

-je vais bien Ron… j'arrive…

Etait-ce à cause de cette nouvelle mission? Ou peut-être était-ce le fait de voir autant de tendresse à travers ces clichés d'enfance? Il ouvrit la porte des toilettes et s'y engouffra, les mains à plat contre le carrelage, la tête baissée et le miroir devant lui, il essaya de contrôler les tremblement et la nausée qui montaient à lui… même en entendant le déclic de la porte, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux… la porte se referma et le silence continua…

-que t'ont-ils fait ces salauds? Il sourit avant de soupirer et se tourner vers la jeune fille rousse aux poings tellement serrés que les jointures devenaient blanches… sa voix tremblait de rage et Harry s'en voulut d'avoir été si faible… de laisser un simple souvenir le perturber…

-et je t'interdis de penser que tu es faible! Le coupa justement la rouquine ses yeux noisette obscurcis par la fureur,

-Gin… ce n'est rien… murmura-t-il essayant d'ouvrir la porte… elle ne fit aucun geste, mais le regard qu'il sentait sur lui, lui firent arrêter son geste,

-Harry… plus de haine… seulement de la tristesse… il détourna les yeux en fixant la porte de bois…

Deux bras l'encerclèrent par derrière… deux fines mains se croisant sur son ventre,

-Harry… murmura encore Ginny, sa tête reposée sur son dos… il ferma les yeux se laissant totalement aller dans cette étreinte… sa chaleur, sa douceur… il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il se sentirait aussi faible… lentement, ses mains un peu tremblantes se posèrent sur les siennes et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres…

-merci… Ginny sourit en réaffirmant son geste… pas de mots, pas d'encouragement, pas de pitié… seulement elle et le monde redevenait vivable…

-dis…

-mm? Encore engourdie par cette tendresse, elle eu du mal à émerger quand il se tourna vers elle et la serra contre lui… à nouveau elle se blottit contre lui avant de sursauter en sentant une main plonger dans la poche arrière de son pantalon,

-Harry! S'écria-t-elle rougissante alors qu'il la tenait encore contre lui, une main sur sa hanche, l'autre tenant ce qu'il venait de lui prendre… elle poussa un petit cri en reconnaissant la photo qu'elle avait cachée, alors qu'il éclatait de rire sans se soucier des petits coups qu'elle lui donnait honteuse,

-imbécile!

Et il rit de plus belle… elle était tout simplement à croquer avec pour seul habit une couche épaisse et un bob rose sur sa petite tête garnie d'une légère touffe rousse… elle souriait de ses deux seules dents, les yeux pétillants et le corps couvert de gâteau au chocolat… sûrement par les deux rouquins diaboliques qu'on devinait derrière la table, elle avait été mise dans le bocal où sa mère venait de faire le dessert et armée d'un grande cuillère, elle léchait la douceur qui l'entourait…

OooOooO

-aaaah! Celle-la c'est ma préférée!! S'exclama Ron en se penchant vers la photo qu'Hermione contemplait depuis quelques secondes,

-laquelle? Tous les deux se tournèrent vers un Harry tout sourire qui se laissa tomber près de son amie…

-regarde… Harry se redressa un peu pour voir la photo que la brune lui tendait… profitant qu'il riait à présent de l'image, Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers Remus… tous les trois échangèrent un regard et un sourire rassuré avant de se tourner vers Ginny qui parlait avec sa mère, les joues rouges et un sourire amusé sur les lèvres… tous les trois avaient fait le même mouvement quand le brun était partit, prêts à le suivre et à savoir ce qui lui arrivait… mais voyant Ginny sortir discrètement du tas et le suivre, ils s'étaient tous les trois rassis sachant que surtout elle, réussirait à l'apaiser…

-Merlin à chaque fois c'est eux qui nous mettent dans les pires situations…

Hermione et Ron se tournèrent vers leur ami…

Sur la photo on pouvait voir le célèbre trio entouré de toute la famille Weasley, devant le Terrier… ils riaient tous et ce pour cause: Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient totalement trempés et par terre, rigolant malgré les airs meurtriers qu'ils lançaient aux jumeaux, écroulés de rire…

-ces salauds… dit Ron en hochant la tête…

OooOooO

Harry entra dans la maison avec un immense sourire… marchant allégrement il entra dans sa chambre pour se changer sans se soucier de ses deux amis qui traînaient un peu les pieds derrière lui… il ferma la porte derrière lui et sortit enfin un cliché de sa veste… il la posa sur sa table de chevet et se dévêtit pour enfiler son pyjama… la photo venait d'être prise juste avant qu'ils partent… il aurait aimé prendre une des photos de la rouquine mais… si par hasard il était capturé, il valait mieux ne rien avoir sur lui de compromettant… et une photo d'elle, il l'aurait sûrement portée n'importe où…

Non… sur cette photo, ils s'étaient tous mis ensemble, se serrant les uns contre les autres pour une « grande photo de famille » comme l'avait appelé cérémonieusement Fred en enclenchant l'appareil… Georges par le bas lui avait murmuré innocement _« il fait pas un peu tâche lui!? » _en montrant du regard un Maugrey bien droit regardant du côté opposé à tous les autres… il avait ricané avec lui, sentant également le rire de ses deux amis derrière lui… sa famille…

OooOooO

-Mione… on n'est pas obligés de dormir ici…

-oui…

Ron tenait encore dans ses bras, les couvertures et cousins pour rendre le fauteuil un peu plus confortable… mais, il fallait bien l'avouer que rien qu'à voir sa taille, il savait qu'il se réveillerait avec un mal de dos horrible…

Hermione se mordait les lèvres en fixant aussi le meuble… mais devait accepter qu'il avait bien raison… la dernière fois, ils n'étaient pas tombés, mais que parce que le sort d'Harry les maintenait là…

-dans ta chambre ou la mienne? Demanda le rouquin en se tournant vers elle…

Hermione rougit du double sens que pourraient prendre ses mots pour quelqu'un d'extérieur… voyant une subite rougeur monter à ses joues et suivant ses pensées, Ron éclata de rire la faisant rougir encore pus,

-Mione! S'exclama-t-il faussement choqué, elle lui donna une tape sur le bras, alors qu'il riait encore hilare,

-oh arrête idiot!

-Mione c'est la deuxième fois dans une seule soirée! Tu es sûre que tu vas travailler? Le taquina-t-il ravi de la voir si timide,

-Ronald Weasley tais-toi! C'est ta faute de choisir des mots aussi ambigus! Le gronda-t-elle continuant ses petits coups…

-ça va vous? Pour vous êtes encore dehors?? Et ces couvertures Ron? Demanda un Harry surpris qui sortait de sa chambre… le rouquin fit un geste désinvolte de la main,

-oh c'est rien! C'est Mione et moi qui allons coucher ens…

-SE coucher!! Cria la brune rouge écarlate, alors que Ron essayait de garder son air innocent,

-oui ça… avec un cri de rage et après un coup de pied, la jeune femme prit les affaires et se précipita vers la chambre du roux en maugréant… la porte claqua et Harry se tourna vers son ami écroulé de rire,

-et ben… j'ai loupé un chapitre?

-nan… je la taquine c'est tout… Harry sourit en levant les yeux au plafond,

-ménage-la… il ouvrit sa porte et dit suffisamment fort pour que la sorcière l'entende aussi,

-ne faites pas trop de bruit les enfants, je veux dormir!

-HARRY!! S'entendit le cri outré de son amie, les faisant pouffer joyeusement, Harry ferma la porte de sa chambre après un clin d'oeil,

-et n'oubliez pas les sorts!!

Ron éclata d'un grand rire, alors qu'Hermione criait des choses sur un certain chantage et une mort lente et douloureuse… frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre d'un air faussement gourmand, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre,

-bien! Alors maintenant, Mione à nous deux!

A peine venait-il de faire un pas, qu'un coussin le frappa en pleine tête,

-sors d'ici! Je ne veux plus! Va-t-en! Il rigola doucement en s'avançant vers le lit malgré tous les objets que son amie lui jetait… enfin il lui prit les mains avec un sourire goguenard,

-tu sais que tu es dans mon lit? Elle se laissa tomber en arrière,

-rhaaaa! Puis elle essaya de se redresser pour partir… riant encore de sa gêne, il la prit de la taille, la retenant…

-reste, reste! Alleeeeez Mione… c'est le café… elle se tourna sceptique vers lui ne se débattant plus… fondant face à son air angélique, elle fit la moue en se recouchant à nouveau,

-mais voyons… il se coucha aussi près d'elle, arrangeant les couvertures sur eux deux et la serrant contre lui, pouffant encore légèrement,

-idiot… marmonna Hermione malgré elle amusée… cela faisait si longtemps… il resserra encore ses bras, un sourire indélébile peint sur son visage… totalement absorbés par cette proximité si désirée, ils furent « réveillés » brutalement par l'entrée de leur ami,

-ah ben vous faites ça en silence vous!?

-HARRY!!


	26. Chapter 26

**_Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour ce retard… ce n'était vraiment pas prévu tout ce qui m'est arrivé et bien que j'en sois heureuse (hey j'ai un boulot:P) ben ne pouvoir écrire que très peu m'a démoralisée :(… j'étudie à l'unif, je travaille, je fais service social, je sers de taxi à ma famille… enfin… le temps n'y était pas trop… mais dès que j'avais du temps je vous jure que j'écrivais… alors voilà… milles pardons encore une fois, et espérons que cette suite ne vous déçoive pas… si c'est le cas ne me le dites surtout pas je vais pas m'en remettre :P… loool! Voilà! 30 pages en word pour me faire un peu pardonner et à bientôt je l'espère!! _**

**_Bisous! _**

**_………………………………………………………… _**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes: **

**Mamba :** merci bcq !! Ravie que tu ne sois pas déçue :) c'est un truc qui me poursuit horrible à chaque fois que je poste :s… enfin, merci en tout cas de prendre le temps de me reviewer, ça me fait vrmt très très plaisir et plein de courage pour écrire la suite :), merci !

**MAG :** hihihi :) tant mieux que cela te plaise ! Merci ! Et tu as tout à fait raison pour notre petit Riry… peut-être quand Ron sera occupé ailleurs… hihi… qui sait :P… merci encore de me lire, d'aimer et surtout de me le dire !! Gros bisous !

**Lexa :** loool XD, aaah ces deux là ensemble font un malheur :) ! Merci ma petite Lexa de me supporter encore une fois les retards horriiiiiibles que j'ai… mais promis je fais vrmt de mon mieux ToT… et puis je te juuuuure que cette fic prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais la fin tu l'auras :) !! Thx fan number one !! Love you !!

**Raphale :** ouaaah tant mieux que cela t'ai touché :) j'ai vrmt essayé d'y faire passer la tristesse de ce pauvre petit garçon ! Mille mercis pour tes compliments et énormes bisous !

**Lise :** ouille… pardon le retard et merci bcq d'avoir aimé le chap avant !! Espérons que ça en vaille toujours le coup d'avoir attendu celui-ci :S… pleaaaaase dis-moi que oui ToT…

**Myron :** myronnette chérie et de mon cœur :P… (Shumeyo et l'art d'essayer de t'amadouer :P…) hihi… ok… PARDOOOOOON !!! Là tu vois !?? Je suis toute triste, j'innonde mon lit et je m'excuse pour l'attente ToT… d'ailleurs impardonable de ma part ne pas avoir vu que tu avais posté… tss… j'ai mis des reviews hein !! Plein ;) !! Hihi… ma petit Ronron… j'espère réellement que cette suite te fasse autant rire, grimacer ou pleurer… j'ai vrmt peur qu'après tant de temps tu n'aimes plus :(… merci encore ma belle et surtout is-moi ce que tu en penses !! Et n'oublie pas de poster… grrr… suit pas mon exemple :P… bisous !!!

**PetiteFleur :** noooooon ma belle Fleur !! ToT… pas oublié… je te jure !! D'ailleurs à chaque fois que je lis un mail qui me dit ça je laissais de côté mes devoirs et me remettait à écrire ToT… oh my God, excuse-moi de ce retard, je suis vrmt vrmt vrmt désolée ToT… là la suite y est et je stresse maintenant parce que je ne veux surtout pas que vous ayez attendu pour être déçus… enfin… croisons les doigts et encore une fois… pardon :(

**Sandhia :** petite Sandhia… je sais qu'avec du retard !! Moi-même j'ai envie de me flinguer, mais voilà… :( enfin la suite :s… espérons que l'attente ai valu la peine :s… merci encore de ta patience et groooos bisous !

**Skai :** aie, aie, aie… :S… pardon :S… mais voici voilà la suite ! Tu n'auras plus à tout relire en patientant :P… hihi… mille excuses encore :( et espérons que cette suite te plaise !! Bisss

**vivaelliberta :** ouhla merci bcq pour ce beau compliment !! Je rougiiiiiis merci vrmt :) d'ailleurs j'apprécie vrmt que tu la trouves bien construite, je pense que c là où je tarde le plus pour écrire :P… merci et voici la suite !! Gros bisous !! PS : c en espagnol ton nick :P

**Kate :** je la continue promis juré !! Et voici une graaaande suite pour me faire pardonner ! Merci bcq pour tous tes compliments ça me va droit au cœur :) ! Bisss

**Dany :** looool c moi qui écrit l'histoire et pourtant moi aussi j'ai envie de leur crier de se dépêcher ces deux-là :P… hihi… merci en tout cas de la trouver « passionante » ça me fait très plaisir !! Merci, merci !!

**Alesk :** en effet, plus la guerre touche à sa fin, plus la fic devient sombre… mais j'essaye tout de même d'équilibrer un peu pour ne pas que ce soit trop noir :P… d'ailleurs je me fais une loi d'essayer de ne pas finir dans un truc trop moche :P… hehe… j'ai dit : « j'essaye hein ! » hihi :) merci encore et groooos bisous !

**Florian :** et bien c'est ce que j'appelle un review constructif :P ne t'inquiète pas, aucunement je me fâche moi… je suis un amour de personne (ue, ue :P hihi) ! Et bien merci d'aimer déjà et puis promis je fais gaffe pour les noms de famille, même si je trouve ça vrmt marrant :P ça accentue plus l'humour je pense mais promis je fais attention :) et aussi pour le « rire » hihi… comment dire… et ben déjà je ris bcq moi aussi alors à chaque fois je me mets à leur place alors voilà ce que ça donne… mais encore une fois : je ferais gaffe :P merci Florian ! Le français n'est pas ma langue alors les petits détails, et ben moi je suis ravie de les corriger !! Thx et big bisous !!

**Miss Potter-Weasley:** hihi merci bcq!! Pour ce chap et be il y aura pas trop sur eux, mais promis pour le prochain d'essayerai :) merci encore !! Bisous !

**Ritsuka :** loooool ! Et bien espérons que pour ce chap aussi tu attendes la suite avec impatience !! Pardon pour a larmichette mais pense qu'il est un peu plus heureux maintenant :), promis je continue !! Biss

**Lucile :** hehe… heureusement que le Mexique est bien loin hein ?? loool XD ! Pardoooooon pour le retard ! Mais je me suis vrmt sorti les doigts pour écrire hein, malgré les apparence, believe me ! ;) !! Merci encore ma belle Lucile et mille excuses pour l'attente ! Espérons que ça te plaise toujours !

**_Et un énorme merci également à: _**

_Lululadivine, Heronary, Vitalyn, Mirandae, Sostomate9, DR Ciboulette, Mimi1911402, Nouni, Sigrid72, Bisounours666, Moggliesmad, Fanaloka et Demenciae _

**_Shumeyo _**

_**………………………………………………..** _

_Quand il était partit lors de ses 17 ans, il s'était promis de ne plus jamais revenir dans cette famille qui ne lui avais jamais donné ce dont il avait besoin… un peu d'amour… le 30 juillet, sous un soleil étouffant, il avait descendu sa valise, la cage d'Hedwige et son balai… dehors, Ron et Hermione l'attendaient ainsi que Maugrey Fol Œil et Remus… il avait __posé ses pieds sur chacun des escaliers pour la dernière fois, sous un silence de mort et les deux adultes avaient prit ses affaires… il avait essayé de sourire, mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, une boule c'était formée dans sa gorge… il laissait maintenant sa dernière famille, plus aucune protection existerait désormais… c'était un peu comme si sa mère mourait une deuxième fois, lui laissant un vide indescriptible… _

_Hésitant, la main sur la poigne de la porte, il s'était retourné pour les regarder encore une fois… il n'y avait que son oncle qui le fixait de ses petits yeux porcins, sa tante et Dudley étaient partis dans la cuisine ne donnant aucun intérêt au fait qu'il parte… Vernon Dursley c'était alors approché de lui, le faisant reculer et sortir de la maison sans pouvoir détacher son regard de lui,_

_-maintenant nous aurons enfin une vie normale… dit son oncle avec un sourire féroce avant de claquer la porte en criant,_

_-ne reviens pas!!_

_Harry avait fixé la porte pendant quelques secondes écoutant le son d'une télévision et d'un grand éclat de rire… il avait sentit une main sur son épaule et s'était retourné encore un peu choqué,_

_-eh vieux… avait sourit Ron en lui faisant signe de venir avec lui… Hermione, elle regardait furieuse la fenêtre de la cuisine, sa lèvre tremblant de rage… elle s'était tournée vers lui et aussitôt ses traits s'étaient adoucis, _

_-on y va Harry… avait-elle murmuré, glissant sa main dans la sienne… enfin, depuis le début de sa journée d'anniversaire, il avait sourit… Remus et Maugrey leur avaient fait signe d'avancer et étaient partis devant… _

_-ah zut! J'allais oublier! Harry s'était retourné vers Ron qui se débattait avec la poche de son pantalon, tout en s'approchant des petits arbustes qui entouraient la maison… _

_-Ron… qu'est-ce que…!? Mais sa question s'étrangla en voyant le rouquin sortir un gnome pétrifié… Hermione avait allégrement rit en regardant autour d'eux pour être sûrs que personne ne les voie, _

_-vas-y… avait-elle approuvé en essayant de taire son rire… ricanant, Ron avait posé l'immonde petite créature bien au centre et, s'éloignant de quelques pas, avait enlevé le sort… Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire et fut ravi de voir le gnome trouver bien à son goût son nouveau chez lui… d'ailleurs, il commençait déjà à mordiller quelques branches pour laisser sa marque… pouffant et ricanant complices, ils s'était dépêchés de rejoindre les deux représentants de l'Ordre qui les attendaient plus loin… _

_Avant de tourner à la rue suivante pour appeler le magicobus, Harry s'était retourné pour regarder la maison où il avait dû vivre pendant dix-sept ans… un soupir, un sourire et il s'était retourné pour suivre ses amis en se promettant intérieurement « plus jamais »… _

OooOooO

-c'est fait… on y va!

Harry sursauta en entendant et voyant Hermione se redresser… encore un peu endormi par ses souvenirs, il vit Ron forçant déjà la barrière magique qui entourait la maison des Dursley,

-eeeeh attendez!! Je passe devant! S'écria-t-il se plaçant devant les deux enthousiastes… seulement quinze minutes avaient été nécessaires pour que la petit brune trouve le moyen de briser la barrière… un peu honteux, il remercia le ciel que Ron ai veillé mieux que lui leur amie pendant ce temps!

-si tu veux… répondit le rouquin vérifiant encore les alentours et le laissant passer d'abord… sur ses gardes tous les trois se glissèrent à travers la barrière qui se referma aussitôt derrière eux… les deux garçons se tournèrent vers leur amie qui haussa simplement les épaules en pensant déjà qu'elle devrait retravailler dessus au retour… la maison était pareille que ce qu'ils voyaient de l'extérieur…

-Harry, ils sont bien cachés… je n'arrive pas à les voir… murmura Ron en jetant des coups d'œil rapides autour de lui, ses pupilles rondes déjà actives…

-venez… répondit le Survivant en grouillant le pas… inquiets de ne trouver aucun mouvement ou réception de bienvenue, ils marchaient avec précaution… Hermione et Ron se tenant à chaque côté de l'Élu, leurs baguettes bien levées…

Le trajet jusqu'à la porte se fit sans un seul bruit… totalement exposés à une quelconque attaque, ils furent surpris que rien ne se passe… ce fut Harry qui ouvrit la porte…

-la porte s'est ouverte papa!! Entendirent-ils à l'intérieur… ils échangèrent un regard en entrant dans la maison… personne à l'entrée, mais vu le bruit de buffle en charge qui approchait, ils se doutaient que ça n'allait plus tarder!

-TOI!!!

-oncle Vernon… salua Harry en baissant sa baguette… un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres en voyant les visages surpris de son cousin et oncle… à chaque fois, il état frappé par cette envie furieuse de vouloir ressembler à des morses… s'il comptait bien son oncle avait deux mentons de plus et Dudley un! Par ailleurs, il se demandait comment arrivaient-ils à tenir tous les deux dans le petit couloir de la cuisine…

-Merlin ils sont énormes…

Cette remarque pleine d'une sincère incrédulité de la part d'Hermione, le fit éclater de rire… visiblement pas son oncle…

-je t'avais dit de ne plus revenir!!! Sors de ma maison TOUT DE SUITE!!

-oh taisez-vous! Grogna Ron en faisant un pas vers eux… les deux Dursley firent un bond (impressionnant d'arriver à en faire un avec toute la graisse qu'ils devaient soulever!) en fixant terrorisés, la baguette qu'il tenait devant lui… le rouquin sourit et au signe de tête que fit Hermione, alla vérifier les pièces annexes sans un regard pour eux…

-tante Pétunia n'est pas là? Demanda Harry en faisant signe à Hermione d'aller voir l'étage supérieur, alors qu'il allait au salon pour voir le jardin… il constata avec un sourire que plusieurs arbustes n'avaient plus aucune feuille…

-elle… elle est dans sa chambre… répondit son oncle en s'asseyant, un peu intimidé par la présence du jeune garçon…

Comme pour confirmer ses dires un cri strident s'entendit alors que quelqu'un se précipitait escaliers en bas… Harry se tourna juste à temps pour voir arriver sa tante, ses cheveux encore défaits et une chaussure à peine mise…

-tante Pétunia… salua-t-il faisant signe que tout allait bien à ses deux amis qui venaient d'arriver…

-que… que fait-il ici!? Demanda sa tante terrifiée en s'asseyant près de son mari… Hermione eu un reniflement énervé en voyant ces éléphants et girafe, si dégoûtés de trouver Harry là…

-on dirait vraiment un zoo… marmonna-t-elle en marchant pour aller près du brun,

-c'est quoi un so-o? Demanda innocemment Ron qui la suivait, elle le regarda attendrie,

-oublie…

-tu n'es pas le bienvenu dans cette maison! Le rouquin roula des yeux en voyant son meilleur ami tenter de raisonner son parent,

-nous sommes venus pour vous délivrer… son oncle fit un geste de la main comme si c'était inintéressant,

-on a eu quelques soucis avec les portes, mais…

-êtes-vous idiots!? Des soucis qui ont duré une semaine!? Gronda Hermione, ses yeux lançant des éclairs,

-je ne vous permet pas de… s'offusqua tante Pétunia, coupe aussitôt par un Harry exaspéré,

-vous êtes en danger!

-quoi!?

-des mangemorts sont postés autour de la maison et s'apprêtent à attaquer à n'importe quel moment! Expliqua-t-il essayant de regagner son calme,

-a… attaquer!!? Bafouilla sa tante en pâlissant à vue d'œil,

-et pourquoi des mâchemalos veulent nous attaquer!!? Qui ne me dit pas que tu veux seulement revenir dans ma demeure!!? Grogna le père Dursley le fixant de ses yeux rétrécis… Harry soupira blasé,

-crois-moi oncle Vernon, ça n'a même pas traversé mon esprit!

Dudley qui jusqu'à maintenant fixait le trio d'un mauvais œil, parla en se redressant menaçant,

-parce que tu en as? Aux dernières nouvelles même ceux de ton monde te trouvaient fou… le brun eu un sourire ironique,

-c'est étonnant Duddy, tu sais lire les journaux maintenant!? Et sorciers qui plus est!?

-tu en avais laissé dans ta chambre… vous êtes tous fous… grogna le gros, Harry se croisa des bras en ricanant,

-je t'ai manqué tant que ça Duddy pour que tu ailles fouiner dans ma chambre? Dudley rétréci les yeux, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres,

-tes pleurnicheries « maman, papa » me manquaient, ainsi que le fait de ne plus avoir un pantin à la tête hirsute à frapper! Ron et Hermione se tendirent, leur baguette laissant échapper quelques étincelles rouges… Harry avait serré les dents,

-je te préviens Dudley… tais-toi! Le menaça-t-il, mais le blond se leva en le prenant du col de sa cape,

-ne fais pas le malin l'orphelin! Sans ton bout de bois tu n'es rien!

Deux pas et une gifle retentissante plongèrent la maison dans le silence… Ron émit un sifflement appréciateur en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches d'un air amusé,

-aaah, moi je suis toujours ravi de ne jamais avoir reçu une de sa part! Dit-il à un Harry les yeux écarquillés qui se précipita pour arrêter une Hermione furieuse…

-lâche-moi Harry! Cria-t-elle en se débattant dans ses bras, donnant des coups des pieds sur le garçon encore trop choqué,

-vais te montrer moi comment je te donne une raclée et sans baguette! Pauvre crétin imbu de lui-même, imbécile fini qui…

-j'adore quand elle sort de ses gongs… ricanait Ron derrière eux, sans pour autant faire un seul geste… Harry lui lança un regard de secours,

-mais…

Une énorme explosion et le cri de sa tante percutèrent contre les murs de la maison, la porte de l'entrée venait d'être détruite! Harry lâcha aussitôt son amie,

-Hermione!! Appela-t-il poussant les deux gros devant lui,

-j'y vais! Cria la sorcière, se mettant déjà devant l'ouverture béante… Ron hésita un moment…

-fais attention Mione! Cria-t-il avant de se retourner et courir derrière les autres, Hermione hocha la tête déjà aux aguets… de la fumée jaillit soudain un éclair vert, suivit de plusieurs autres qui ricochèrent, tout comme le premier, contre son bouclier sphère…

-bande d'incapables! Même pas voir que j'ai déjà mis une protection!? Se moqua-t-elle fondant l'air de sa baguette laissant voir un éclair rouge de grande puissance… des cris s'entendirent derrière la fumée et elle enleva son bouclier en soupirant… ici devant il ne devrait plus avoir personne… presque toujours ils lançaient une attaque au front pour que la grosse équipe attaque par derrière, les encerclant totalement… évidement, après des années à se battre contre eux, ils étaient au courant de leur tactique et avaient vite trouvé la parade…

Enjambant le morceau de mur qui restait, elle sortit de la maison et constata qu'en effet son attaque avait fait tomber ses ennemis… par sécurité, elle reformula son bouclier… peut-être il y en avait encore? Elle attendit quelques minutes, vérifiant qu'ils soient tous évanouis avant de se redresser… scrutant les alentours, elle regarda ce qu'il restait de la maison et se disposa d'aller retrouver ses amis…

OooOooO

-c'est pas normal Harry! Cria Ron en se baissant pour éviter une des attaques… le Survivant se battait également prenant bien soin de protéger les Dursley totalement paniqués… il regarda autour de lui… oui, ils savaient qu'ils seraient attaqués, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils étaient partis tous les deux ensemble… mais…

-ils devraient être plus! Cria encore son ami, confirmant ses craintes… il projeta un mangemort contre un des murs en se mordant les lèvres… c'était vrai… ils étaient trop peu nombreux!!

-peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas bien calculé leur coup? Demanda-t-il peu convaincu, s'abaissant sous le signe du roux pour éviter un éclair derrière lui,

-tu n'y crois pas toi-même! Haleta le roux, le souffle court par un sort qu'il n'avait pu éviter,

-ça va?

-sûrement un bleu…

-dis Harry… s'ils n'ont pas fait leur attaque ici… où sont-ils? Demanda le rouquin les yeux inquiets…

OooOooO

Hermione regarda une dernière fois derrière elle avant de s'engouffrer à nouveau dans l'intérieur de la maison… son instinct lui disait de continuer à utiliser son bouclier… elle avait regardé deux fois l'extérieur mais quelque chose lui disait de continuer à faire attention…

Elle avait à peine fait quelques pas quand un sifflement presque inaudible retentit à ses oreilles aiguisées… elle se retourna vivement juste à temps pour voir un éclair noir fondre sur elle… laissant son bouclier le freiner, elle essaya de voir à travers l'obscurité des décombres quand soudain sans arriver à le croire, elle vit l'éclair à peine freiner sa course avant de s'introduire dans son sphère et la toucher sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire… par pur réflexe elle avait pu sauter de côté, mais son flanc droit avait été touché et le sang s'y échappait lentement… elle serra les dents sous la douleur,

-co… comment…

-cela peut marcher pour les autres ma petite sang de bourbe… mais pour moi, il faudra faire plus d'efforts…

Cette voix… Hermione se redressa sans prendre en compte sa blessure… de l'obscurité sortait non pas une silhouette, mais deux… la sorcière devant elle se lécha les lèvres en voyant le sang sur le sol… levant à nouveau sa baguette elle refit son attaque, mais cette fois-ci Hermione toucha son bouclier pour le renforcer… l'éclair rebondit et un rire s'éleva…

-Bellatrix…

OooOooO

_Ce__la avait été vraiment par pur hasard qu'il apprit que ce gros crétin faisait aussi partie de l'attaque et il se détestait pour ça… il était sensé être au courant de tout et de rien tant pour le rangs Noirs comme pour l'Ordre… ce fichu Survivant ne l'avait pas prévenu à temps! Et tel qu'il avait apprit à le connaître il lui cachait en plus quelque chose… il suffisait de voir son soudaine envie de regarder le sol plutôt que ses yeux quand il lui avait demandé si l'Ordre avait planifié quelque chose… sûrement une mission d'espionnage que les autres membres n'avaient pas jugé bon lui faire parvenir… Serrant les poings il continua à marcher d'un pas vif entre les couloirs obscurs et humides… il fallait qu'il les rattrape! S'il n'y avait eu que Bellatrix qui était partie… mais ce deuxième mangemort… s'il était encore plus dangereux qu'avant c'était uniquement par sa faute! _

_Regardant derrière lui du coin de l'__œil, il ouvrit la porte du cachot qui lui servait de laboratoire et commença ses recherches… à tout poison qu'il trouvait, il faisait son antidote… il fallait maintenant le retrouver! Ses gestes étaient agacés alors qu'il fouillait entre toutes ses fioles… avec un soupir rassuré il mit la main sur la potion noire et remettant tous les sorts de sécurité, ferma la porte du cachot…_

_Une fois dans la forêt, il ne vérifia même pas les alentours…__ il savait qu'il risquait gros à disparaître ainsi, mais si jamais McNair touchait quelqu'un avec sa hache… un frisson le parcouru et il transplana dans un « crac » étouffé… _

_Derrière un arbre une silhouette souriait…_

OooOooO

Hermione couru se cacher derrière un des meubles du salon à moitié détruit… elle avait fini par annuler son bouclier… il pouvait la garder sauve mais la laissait avec peu de marge pour contre-attaquer! Elle planifiait déjà son prochain sort quand une ombre au dessus d'elle lui fit lever les yeux… avec un cri elle roula vers le côté évitant une immense hache qui s'enfonça dans le fauteuil…

-je t'aurais! Encore au sol, elle sentit une autre présence derrière elle et transplana non sans avant avoir propulsé McNair contre le mur d'en face…

-pas mal… sourit Bellatrix en regardant le trou que son sort avait fait à la place où secondes avant la jeune fille se trouvait…

Hermione serra les dents… ses mouvement étaient lents à cause de sa blessure…

-pourquoi fuir? Demanda la sorcière en se tournant vers elle… Hermione sourit, ainsi elle croyait qu'elle fuyait? Sans plus de cérémonie elle laissa tomber la dernière bille qui lui restait aux pieds de la mangemort… aussitôt elle toucha le sol, toutes les autres billes qu'elle avait posées lors de ces « fuites », explosèrent au même temps… comme elle l'avait prévu Bellatrix réussit à transplaner vers le seul endroit libre… où elle l'attendait déjà de pied ferme… à peine fut-elle apparue qu'elle se prit de plein fouet le sort de la jeune sorcière,

-_impedimenta!_

Bellatrix tomba plusieurs mètres plus loin… avec un cri furieux elle se releva ses longs cheveux collant à son visage lui donnant un air encore plus dément…

-_avada kedavra! _

Hermione transplana à nouveau, cette fois-ci derrière elle… elle savait que la sorcière était douée pour les duels mais à une distance respectable… cependant de près, elle savait que c'était elle qui aurait l'avantage… Bellatrix poussa un hurlement de douleur quand des griffes puissantes entaillèrent son dos… elle se retourna en titubant, mais la jeune fille levait à nouveau sa main pour la frapper… la mangemort essayait en vain de l'éloigner mais les pupilles en fente de son opposant suivaient le moindre de ses mouvements…

Bellatrix dû reculer les yeux écarquillés… elle n'utilisait plus sa baguette! Elle attaquait avec ses longues griffes et ses yeux la fixaient comme si elle pouvait voir à travers elle!

-qu'est tu espèce de monstre!!? Cria-t-elle lançant une autre attaque que la jeune fille évita en transplanant à nouveau… jamais elle n'avait vu ça! La sorcière tourna autour d'elle même, elle avait disparu! Cependant, telle une proie sans défense, elle savait que cachée quelque part, son prédateur la surveillait…

Hermione était la seule des trois à pouvoir se transformer en son animagus par parties… elle dominait complètement son animal ce qui lui permettait de choisir des capacités précises de celui-ci quand elle en avait besoin… Harry et Ron ne jouissaient que de la vue de leur félin quand ils se concentraient, mais jamais pour longtemps… elle par contre, était capable de se battre et de même dormir à demi transformée…

Folle de rage, Bellatrix tansplana près d'un McNair presque évanoui par l'explosion précédente et le secoua sans ménagement, il était trop sonné pour bouger… serrant les dents furieuse, elle fixa son regard dans les arbustes,

-peu importe… c'est moi coupera ta tête!

OooOooO

-fuyons!! Fuyons!! Ron tira encore plus fort Dudley qui se débattait pour aller dans le sens inverse…

-nous devons aller aider Hermione! Cria-t-il essoufflé de se débattre avec lui, énervé il sortit sa baguette,

-ça suffit! Avance ou je te jette un sort! Le menaça-t-il mais le gros n'entendit rien et avant que Harry puisse le prévenir lui coupa le souffle d'un coup de poing et partit en courant…

Dudley n'eut le temps que de faire quelques pas que Harry lui barrait la route baguette levée,

-Duddy avance, tu sais que moi j'hésiterai pas!

Tremblant de tête aux pieds le blondinet obéit et rejoignit ses parents qui attendaient un peu plus devant, la mine terrorisée… Ron lui jeta un regard furieux quand il passa près de lui, Harry ne pouvant cacher un sourire amusé,

-et ça te fait rire!? Grogna le roux en se relevant avec une grimace,

-il m'a fait le coup une fois…

-vous n'étiez pas sensé venir nous secourir!? Pourquoi nous mener au devant d'un combat entre d'autres monstres comme vous!? Aboya son oncle, le brun passa devant lui en soupirant,

-vous êtes plus en sécurité près de nous même si c'est au milieu d'un combat, que seuls exposés à n'importe quel sort…

Ils ne dirent rien mais l'Élu savait qu'à la moindre occasion ils s'échapperaient et la mission de sauvetage ne servirait à rien! Si jamais ils se trouvaient seuls devant n'importe quel sorcier, même le plus empoté, ils pouvaient mourir…

Tous les cinq s'approchèrent du salon où des bruits étouffés de lutte s'entendaient… le semblant des deux jeunes sorciers était devenu dur… un petit cri derrière eux, les fit se retourner… les Dursley semblaient prêts à prendre leurs jambes à leur cou!

-vous faites un seul bruit et je vous assomme! Grogna le roux faisant un pas en avant pour entrouvrir la porte… rapidement il vit Hermione aux prises avec ni plus ni moins que Bellatrix! Il regarda autour d'elles et fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la silhouette de McNair qui faisait tourner sa hache au dessus de lui, profitant qu'aucune des sorcières ne le remarquaient… il se précipita pour stopper l'arme alors que celle-ci s'envolait pour frapper le dos de son amie, mais il fut retenu en arrière par un poids qui lui tombait dessus… horrifié, il se retourna pour voir Harry se battre avec Dudley, sa baguette au loin, son oncle Vernon évanoui sur lui! Dans une lenteur effroyable il se retourna pour voir l'hache continuer son envol sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire!! Les yeux agrandis par l'horreur il cria le nom de la jeune femme… mais trop tard… Hermione se retourna étouffant un cri s'attendant déjà à la douleur…

Mais à la place, l'hache rebondit sur un bouclier invisible et tomba quelques mètres plus loin…

Tous les regards à l'exception de Bellatrix qui n'avait rien remarqué, se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant… la baguette brandie, le souffle court, leur mangemort retenait son masque d'une main tremblante…

OooOooO

_Non sans mal, il était parvenu à se glisser, sans être vu par tous les aurors qui surveillaient la maison, dans un endroit où il pu commencer ses sorts pour faire une faille dans la __barrière… au bout de quelques minutes il réussit enfin à en faire une de la taille de sa baguette… serrant les dents il passa d'abord sa tête, perdant ainsi son masque par tous les mouvements qu'il faisait… certes il était amaigri mais il eut tout de même beaucoup de mal à passer ses épaules par le trou… celui-ci, agrandit par le passage forcé, laissa passer un peu plus rapidement le reste de son corps… si jamais un Auror passait par là et voyait la moitié d'un corps, il était bon pour Azkaban! _

_Etouffant quelques gémissement de douleurs, il finit par se mettre à genoux de l'autre côté de la barrière, les membres encore endoloris… relevant la tête, il remarqua enfin qu'il était arrivé en plein combat! _

_-HERMIONE!!!! Il tourna rapidement son regard gris vers le roux qui regardait terrifié quelques chose… suivant son regard il sentit son sang se glacer en voyant l'hache __de McNair se diriger tout droit vers le dos de la jeune fille! Sans même le penser, il se redressa à demi sur un genou, une main ramassant à l'hâte son masque et le collant sur son visage, l'autre tenant fermement sa baguette… le sort partit sans qu'il disse mot et l'hache s'envola dans l'autre direction…_

_Il avait à peine reprit son souffle que le regard du mangemort se posa sur lui… il sentit ses entrailles se tordre alors que le sorcier chargeait contre lui… il était découvert! _

_Comme dans du brouillard, il se remit débout pour affronter son opposant quand un autre sorcier transplana devant lui… il reconnut aussitôt les cheveux bruns…_

OooOooO

-Va-t'en! Elle ne t'a pas encore vu… souffla Harry ouvrant les bras pour que sa cape cache le mangemort de la vue de Bellatrix qui avait fini par se tourner… il sentit plus qu'il ne vit l'hochement de tête et dans un bruit étouffé leur espion transplana… il se mit aussitôt en position de combat, McNair fonçait sur lui…

Du coin de l'œil il vit Ron se débattre avec les Dursley pour les enfermer dans une des chambres… c'était d'autant plus difficile, que plusieurs mangemorts se réveillaient peu à peu et profitaient pour l'attaquer… et sa famille ne l'aidait vraiment pas… avec effroi, il le vit encaisser un _endoloris_… Harry évita de justesse le sort lancé par McNair en se maudissant, il avait la tête ailleurs…

Ron envoya valser le mangemort qui venait de l'attaquer… il était essoufflé certes, mais après deux ans à se battre et recevoir ce sort à plusieurs reprises, il pouvait encore tenir pour quelques uns… un œil inquiet sur la jeune femme qui se battait à quelques mètres de lui, il dégaina sa baguette, lançant des sorts contre ses opposants…

Hermione reprenait à peine sa respiration qu'elle dû reculer pour esquiver le sort de la sorcière devant elle… elle avait mal… et le fait de bouger continuellement n'y arrangeait rien… prenant une grande respiration et fronçant les sourcils elle recommença à se battre… elle ne pouvait pas perdre face à Bellatrix… d'ailleurs si elle pouvait la capturer ce serait un gros avantage pour eux! Surtout qu'ils étaient en graves problèmes! Elle avait reconnu sans peine leur espion qui l'avait sauvée… aussitôt elle avait essayé de capter l'attention de la mangemorte… mais McNair l'avait vu… il fallait à tout prix le capturer lui! Si jamais son identité se relevait… il serait perdu…

Il fallait qu'elle tienne jusqu'à l'entrée en masse des aurors… elle avait pu sentir leur présence alors qu'elle ouvrait la barrière… elle avait donc fait exprès de bien montrer les sorts employés pour qu'ils puissent les refaire… il fallait attendre maintenant…

Sous l'initiative de Ron, le trio avait réussi à plus au moins se rapprocher… ainsi, ils pouvaient s'aider entre eux… mais cela avait aussi des désavantages… Harry sauta en catastrophe vers l'arrière… le fait de manipuler sa baguette d'une main en se battant contre McNair et de l'autre jeter des sorts pour empêcher les mangemorts d'ouvrir la porte où les Dursley se cachaient, était mission presque impossible! Il voyait bien que le rouquin avait finalement prit la relève contre Bellatrix… Hermione trop affaiblie pour continuer à se battre contre quelqu'un de son rang, l'aidait contre les mangemorts réveillés… il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à la blessure de la petite brune… l'entaille paraissait profonde et assez grande… il était étonnant qu'elle puisse encore si bien bouger!

Au cri que son amie poussa, il se tourna juste à temps pour stopper des deux mains l'hache de McNair et profita pour lui donner un coup de poing en grimaçant… il avait vraiment la tête dure! Il regarda du coin de l'œil le combat entre Ron et la sorcière… ça c'était un duel de vrais sorciers! Vitesse et dextérité traduits par la puissance des sorts utilisés, sans qu'aucun des deux sorciers ne s'approche de l'autre… alors que lui, il avait hérité du combat des brutes où il fallait éviter une maudite hache et non seulement utiliser sa baguette, sinon aussi ses poings! Il les serra d'ailleurs en voyant l'infatigable McNair revenir à la charge! Et ce fut là, que son regard fut une fois de plus fatalement détourné…

OooOooO

Dudley Dursley entendait les bruits de combat derrière les murs qui les entouraient lui et ses parents… les petits couinements de sa mère le rendaient fou pareillement que les cris des sorts et le son des choses qui se détruisaient… n'y tenant plus, le front moite de sueur, il regarda autour de lui… il n'y avait qu'une porte… le grand rouquin leur avait crié de ne surtout pas bouger, mais… qui était-il pour lui donner des ordres!? Foi de « Big D » ce n'étaient pas quelques fous qui allaient lui dicter quoi faire! Ignorant l'appel épeuré de son père, il traversa la petite pièce et la respiration anarchique, posa sa main sur la poigne de la porte…

-Duddy!! Les yeux fixés sur son objectif, il ne prit pas en compte le sanglot de sa mère et l'ouvrit…

Un instant désabusé par toute cette fumée et cette odeur à lutte et sang, il reconnu enfin le grand roux… le visage crispé, la main qui tenait ce satané bout de bois, bougeant à une extrême vitesse avec, il fallait l'avouer, une certaine élégance d'escrimeur… à quelques mètres à peine, la petite folle qui avait osé le gifler, était très pâle et respirait avec difficulté… il sursauta en voyant la tâche rouge qui s'étalait de plus en plus sur la sinistre cape qu'elle portait… pourtant, elle se battait avec une force pareille à son compagnon… incrédule, il chercha des yeux son incapable de cousin… il ne le vit pas… à la place… deux mangemorts apparurent soudain devant lui, un sourire extatique aux lèvres… il poussa un cri et leva les bras pour se protéger quand il les vit lever leur branche magique…

A la place de la douleur qu'il attendait recevoir, une main agrippa sa chemise lui faisant remarquer qu'il était à genoux et qu'il avait fermé les yeux…

-espèce d'imbécile!! Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le visage furieux et essoufflé de son cousin… les deux mangemorts étaient inconscients par terre derrière lui… à son tour, la colère le gagna et il le repoussa en se remettant débout,

-lâche-moi! J'en ai assez! Cria-t-il à son tour, passablement agacé qu'il ose lui parler ainsi…

-ce n'est pas un jeu pauvre idiot! Ces gens peuvent te tuer d'un simple sort! Ne vois tu pas que nous risquons nos vies pour vous sau…!? Les yeux soudain agrandis du brun firent que son cœur arrête de battre pour quelques interminables secondes… sentant une présence derrière, Dudley se tourna pour juste voir une hache s'abattre sur lui… son cri fit éco à celui de son parent et il se sentit tomber et rouler à quelques mètres de la scène… tremblant, effrayé, il ouvrit les yeux et vit son cousin au sol, à la place où il était seulement quelques secondes avant… reculant sans pouvoir ne serait-ce que crier, il vit l'homme au regard dément s'approcher de lui, sa hache à nouveau levée… un éclair frappa le sorcier au dos et le fit tomber,

-McNair!

Il aurait presque applaudit d'entendre la voix tant connue! Son attaquant n'eut à peine le temps que de se relever, qu'il fut projeté par un autre éclair contre un des murs qui s'affaissa sur lui… encore trop surpris, il rencontra le regard de Harry avant que celui-ci se tourne pour aller prêter main forte à ses amis… il ne fit qu'un pas, chancela en posant une main sur une large entaille au ventre… et tomba face contre terre…

OooOooO

Hermione redressa la tête en entendant le cri paniqué du cousin de son meilleur ami… créant un bouclier autour d'elle, elle se retourna avant de pousser un cri à son tour et courir vers Harry… Dudley était près de lui, son corps tremblant, ses bras à peine supportant son poids… elle se laissa tomber auprès du Survivant et le retourna… le sang au départ rouge était devenue presque noire… la baguette du jeune garçon tomba et les dents serrées dans un dernier effort, il accrocha ses deux mains sur sa blessure… il étouffait, essayant sans succès de la guérir… c'était la première fois qu'il n'y arrivait pas! Ses lèvres devenaient mauves et ses yeux convulsaient alors qu'il serrait les dents pour ne pas crier…

-Harry! Harry bon sang!! Le secoua Hermione terrifiée, elle sursauta en entendant une énorme explosion derrière eux… Ron jouait le tout pour le tout, il avait dû certainement les voir… comme pour confirmer ses pensées, une sphère se créa autour d'eux trois, les protégeant des sorts que le rouquin ne contrôlait plus… elle se tourna à nouveau vers l'Élu… la lueur qui entourait l'entaille était faible, mais constante… elle essayait vainement aussi des sorts pour ne serait-ce que arrêter le liquide noir, mais rien…

Il avait besoin d'aide maintenant! Il fallait qu'ils transplanent et l'amènent à Saint Mangouste! Malheureusement la barrière qui entourait la maison les laissait transplaner dans l'intérieur, mais pas vers l'extérieur… désespérée elle chercha la chevelure rousse des yeux et accrocha son regard… il comprit le message et commença à jeter différents sorts puissants contre le bouclier… Bellatrix, qui depuis qu'elle avait vu l'état du Survivant, riait à gorge déployée, perdit son sourire… la barrière pouvait se briser facilement de l'intérieur et au regard déterminé du sorcier devant elle, il le savait… elle entendit d'autres sorts lui répondre de l'autre côté de la barrière… ses yeux s'agrandirent… les aurors…

Bellatrix Lestrange poussa un cri de rage et transplanant près du corps évanouit de McNair, agrippa son bras… au même temps que Ron jetait un énième sort, elle fit pareil et un trou apparut dans le mur invisible, les connectant avec l'extérieur… elle transplana près de celui-ci et poussa le corps inanimé à travers, avant de se glisser à son tour… le roux ne chercha même pas à les retenir et courut vers ses amis… les aurors ne tarderaient pas à trouver le trou qu'ils venaient de faire!

-Harry! Appela-t-il secouant le corps du brun,

-espèce d'imbécile ne le bouge pas! Hermione et Ron se tournèrent pour voir une silhouette courir vers eux… aussitôt ils reconnurent leur espion…

-dégagez!! Cria-t-il encore, poussant sans ménagements le rouquin et s'accroupissant devant l'Élu qui essayait encore de guérir sa blessure,

-ouvre la bouche Potter! Ordonna-t-il en sortant une fiole de sa cape… Harry, malgré la douleur, essaya de desserrer les dents, le front en sueur…

-plus! Le gronda le sorcier exaspéré en donnant un coup de poing sur son ventre… lui faisant ouvrir la bouche bien plus grand,

-eeeh!! Grogna Ron prêt à lever son poing sur le mangemort, mais Hermione arrêta son geste en le regardant verser la potion dans sa bouche et sur la blessure… aussitôt, Harry put à nouveau respirer, encore un peu essoufflé,

-mer… merci… murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux, fatigué,

-c'était quoi? Tu n'étais pas sensé être parti!? Demanda Ron encore méfiant, vérifiant que son ami respire peu à peu normalement… le sorcier devant lui fit une moue gênée,

-quand j'utilise un poison, je fais aussitôt son antidote… comme il s'attendait le rouquin le prit du col,

-c'est toi qui l'a empoisonné!? Il se débattit, aidée par la jeune femme jusqu'à maintenant silencieuse,

-Ronald lâche-le! Il grogna un peu mais accéda à le relâcher… l'homme devant lui toussa un peu avant de répondre à sa question sans le regarder…

-… pas exactement… j'ai mis du poison sur la lame de l'hache de McNair…

Tant Hermione comme Ron le regardèrent incrédules,

-mais pourquoi faire!? Je doute fort qu'il se blesse avec! Marmonna l'Auror s'étonnant de le voir passer une main gênée sur ses cheveux mi-longs,

-et bien… je l'ai vu plusieurs fois lécher sa hache avant de l'utiliser…

-…

-c'est l'excuse la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais entendue… grogna le roux avec des yeux à le décapiter,

Hermione pouffa alors que leur espion souriait avec tendresse, fier de l'avoir fait rire… Ron fit une grimace boudeur,

-Mione ne rigole pas… Hermione ri encore doucement en prenant la main de son ami,

-tu es grognon Ron…

-non, je suis réaliste! Il a faillit tuer Harry! Dit-il reprenant son sérieux, aussitôt les deux autres perdirent leur sourire… le mangemortregarda les traits tirés du Survivant et murmura,

-il ne serait pas mort… ce poison agit en quinze secondes… il aurait pu se soigner lui-même puisqu'il a réussit à retarder le poison plusieurs minutes… je ne dis pas que ça aurait été facile, mais il y serait parvenu…

-nous voilà rassurés… répondit Ron sarcastique, le faisant sourire malgré lui… sentant que les secours n'allaient plus trop tarder, le mangemort se redressa et regarda autour de lui la maison à moitié en ruines…

-vous avez de la chance… il n'y en avait que deux des hauts rangs…

-préparent-ils quelque chose? Demanda la jeune sorcière la mine inquiète, ilremit sa capuche et assura son masque,

-je pense que oui… mais cela leur prendra du temps… dès que je sais quelque chose, je vous contacte… les deux amis hochèrent la tête alors que Harry semblait dormir,

-veillez sur lui… dit-il encore, se reculant pour partir, Hermione l'arrêta d'une voix hésitante,

-veille aussi… sur toi… il entendit le roux soupirer agacé alors que les yeux chocolat le fixaient troublés… il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle pour le faire sentir encore… _humain_… malgré ce qu'il faisait tous les jours… illui fit un signe de la tête et disparut dans le brouillard son regard inquiet encore sur lui…

-hey!  
Hermione tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami,

-oui?

-il faut l'amener à la maison… il doit se reposer… dit-il en portant à demi un Harry à moitié dans les vapes,

-oui… elle se releva en grimaçant et vint l'aider… s'assurant d'un regard que les Dursley restaient à leur place, fixant Harry encore sous le choc…

OooOooO

-il m'a sauvé Ron…

-pff… ce fut SA faute si tu as été empoisonné et puis il a lui-même dit que tu aurais pu le faire tout seul! Harry sourit devant l'air bougon de son ami alors qu'il posait un bandage sur sa blessure,

-Hermione a raison: tu es grognon! Le rouquin se renfrogna,

-non je suis réaliste!

-tu es surtout jaloux! Ricana le brun, son rire vite étouffé par un coup léger sur l'entaille,

-rien à voir!!

-aie!

Le roux sourit à son tour sous le regard noir de l'Élu…

-RON! Tous les deux se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants… l'équipe des médicomages et aurors se précipitaient vers la maison et alentours sous les recommandations d'Hermione… Neville et Ginny couraient vers eux,

Harry sourit et Ron ricana en voyant Neville aller examiner la famille Dursley qui s'enfuit en courant rien qu'à le voir sortir sa baguette,

-je vais aller aider Neville… il semblerait qu'en dépit de leur masse corporelle, ta famille court vite Harry… se moqua le roux en se redressant,

Le Survivant rit avec lui, le voyant partir tout sourire poursuivre les Dursley… Ginny le força à se recoucher,

-ne bouge pas Harry!! Comment tu vas!? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé!? On s'est fait un sang d'encre quand la barrière s'est refermée derrière vous!! Les Dursley sont vivants!? Demanda la jeune fille sortant tout son attirail devant lui, les yeux inquiets et paniqués, examinant déjà ses blessures…

-combien de fois dois-je te dire de ne pas oublier de respirer rouquine? C'est nécessaire tu sais? La taquina le brun les yeux rieurs… un sourire incertain se dessina sur les lèvres délicates…

-tu es blessé et incapable de guérir ta plaie, tu penses vraiment que je ne doive pas m'inquiéter? Surtout qu'il semblerait que c'est une entaille due à une arme effilée et empoisonnée… Harry la regarda les yeux ronds, alors qu'elle souriait avec défi,

-…tu es vraiment trop intelligente pour moi… souffla-t-il admiratif, se levant avec son aide…

Marchant les dents serrées, il pu enfin voir autour de lui l'étendue des dégâts… la maison à moitié détruite, les Dursley qui beuglaient contre les médicomages et aurors qui devaient s'occuper d'eux… Hermione qui était traînée par Ron pour se faire examiner sa blessure, l'équipe de l'Ordre qui faisaient transplaner en garde rapprochée les mangemorts capturés, et enfin le visage inquiet de Kinsley qui aidait Ginny à le soutenir avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il tombait… son regard se voila et il s'évanouit à nouveau…

OooOooO

_-tu l'as vraiment frappé!_

_-plus de deux fois!_

_-donne cette main Hermione! Je prie le ciel que jamais tu ne te fâches avec moi!_

_-d'accord avec toi mon frère, Ron devrait prendre une assurance vie pour plus tard!_

_-Fred, George vos gueules!!_

Encore dans une sorte de brouillard, Harry sourit en entendant presque Ron rougir sous les taquineries de ses frères,

-Ron… appela-t-il en ouvrant à demi ses yeux émeraude, aussitôt le visage de son meilleur ami se pencha sur lui, un large sourire rassuré aux lèvres,

-eh Harry! Enfin réveillé mon vieux! Il sourit à nouveau, voyant flou jusqu'à ce que Hermione lui pose ses lunettes sur son nez,

-ravie de voir que tu vas mieux Harry…

-vous… vous allez bien? Demanda-t-il, incapable de se redresser, trop fatigué encore pour bouger… Ron haussa les épaules en signalant du regard la petite brune,

-et bien Mione doit mettre une pommade chaque deux heures sur sa blessure et moi j'ai eu droit à un chocolat pour n'avoir strictement rien eu de vraiment important…

-tant mieux… sourit le brun en refermant à nouveau les yeux…

-quelqu'un pourrait me dire pourquoi je suis si fatigué? Demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie,

-oh mon chéri, selon le petit Londubat c'est dû au poison… répondit Molly en se penchant aussi sur lui et passant une main tendre sur ses cheveux désordonnés,

-le poison est parti… souffla-t-il encore sans comprendre,

-oui, mais c'est resté suffisamment longtemps… d'ailleurs c'est un miracle que tu aies tenu si longtemps… murmura la matriarche d'une voix tremblante… il posa la main sur la sienne, la rassurant par son sourire,

-ne vous inquiétez pas Mme Weasley, mon heure n'est pas encore arrivée… elle tapota sa main en souriant,

-et bien espérons qu'elle n'arrive jamais! Tu veux du gâteau mon chéri? Demanda-t-elle se dirigeant vers la cuisine quand tout d'un coup la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas et un éclair rose la percuta de plein fouet, la faisant presque tomber,

-Molly!! La vieille femme dû cligner des yeux quand le rose bonbon devint un noir presque charbon… deux énormes yeux noirs larmoyants se levèrent vers elle,

-Tonks!? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé!? La jeune métamorphomage la serra encore plus dans ses bras en commençant à renifler,

-il est partiiiii!! Aussitôt, sortant des forces d'il ne savait où, Harry se redressa au même temps que Ron et Hermione se tordaient presque le cou en se retournant,

-QUOI!!? Comment ça parti!? S'écrièrent les jeunes terrifiés… Remus n'était tout de même pas parti!!? Il n'avait pas recommencé avec ces bêtises!?

Molly lui tapota gentiment la tête en levant les yeux au plafond,

-oh… tu parles de sa mission? Mais cela fait longtemps qu'il t'avait prévenue, non? Demanda-t-elle rassurant le trio d'un sourire,

-oui… répondit la jeune Auror en séchant d'une main enfantine des larmes imaginaires… dans la chambre devant cette petite scène, Harry se recoucha en grimaçant,

-elle m'a fait peur… souffla le rouquin en se rasseyant aussi,

-dis le moi! Je me suis redressé! Grogna le brun en soupirant néanmoins amusé,

-ne sois pas triste Tonks… il va revenir bientôt… continua Molly d'une voix douce,

-c'est tout seul là bas… je veux pas rester toute seule… réclama la jeune aurore avec des yeux suppliants, elle se retourna quand elle sentit une petite tape sur son épaule, découvrant une Hélène le sourire décidé,

-et bien je ne vois qu'une solution! Soraya qui se trouvait près de son amie essaya de la raisonner,

-Hélène je ne pense pas que…

-une sortie!! S'écria la jeune femme sans prendre en compte les paroles de la roumaine,

-tu n'es même pas chez toi Hélène! Se plaignit celle-ci, la jeune blonde la regarda surprise,

-mais c'est cool une sortie… Soraya secoua la tête, une soudaine migraine arrivant à elle,

-je n'en doute pas mais…

-oh oui une sortie entre nous!! Accepta Tonks joignant ses mains en signe de supplique,

-je ne suis pas sûre que… marmonna la médicomage, avant d'être à nouveau coupée par la main de sa meilleure amie,

-mais si!

Tous dans la petite chambre et ceux qui étaient dans le salon, sourirent devant l'empressement des deux jeunes femmes… d'ailleurs elles fixaient Molly les yeux brillants,

-dis oui Molly!! La matriarche recula sous le sourire de ses enfants,

-mais… tous?

-OUI!! Elle chercha de l'aide auprès de son mari qui haussa les épaules amusé, et rencontra le regard rieur de sa fille,

-euh mais Ginny doit étud…

-je vais chercher ma cape! L'interrompit la jeune rousse courant déjà escaliers en haut,

-attends! L'arrêta la voix d'Hélène,

-faisons plutôt comme les moldus!!

-ouiii!! Allez venez!! On va se changer! Acquiesça Tonks poussant déjà tous vers les chambres… face à tant d'enthousiasme Molly laissa tomber, un sourire aux lèvres…

Hermione se rassit près de son meilleur ami, une main sur sa blessure à elle,

-je vais… veiller un peu Harry… Tonks la força à se lever en riant,

-ooh non! Surtout toi Hermione! Il n'y a que toi qui connais comment faire!

-mais Harry… Ron lui tapota gentiment l'épaule, s'asseyant à sa place,

-je le veille… amuse-toi… Harry se redressa alors, commençant à sortir du lit en grimaçant,

-eh! Mais je ne pense pas rester! Je déteste être enfermé!

-tu dois te reposer mon chéri! Lui rappela Molly, alors qu'il lui faisait un sourire innocent,

-je me reposerai en marchant! Promis!

-n'importe quoi… souffla Molly en partant vers la cuisine, les yeux rieurs…

Malgré toute la douleur et la fatigue encore présentes Harry n'eut paix que quand il se retrouva débout près de la porte, son manteau et bonnet bien mis! Ginny passa en ricanant près de lui,

-insupportable hein! Si t'étais mon patient je t'assommerai! Le brun se contenta de sourire en la suivant, tout le bataillon derrière eux…

OooOooO

Après un séance de presque trois heures à voir un film dans ce que les moldus appelaient « cinéma », la petite bande avait continué leur aventure dans le monde des gens sans magie… d'ailleurs, cela avait été tout un challenge pour les billets du bus! Heureusement le vieux monsieur qui conduisait était très gentil… si gentil en fait, que ce fut lui qui leur parla d'une petite foire aux dehors de la ville… sans même se concerter, ils savaient qu'ils iraient!

Pour l'occasion, tous les postes de jeux et nourriture étaient dans des petites cabanes de bois d'où parfois, la fumée d'une chaude cheminée, sortait… il ne neigeait pas, à la place une fine pluie tombait sans pour autant gêner qui que ce soit…

Le cœur de la foire se trouvait être une grande patinoire qui fit aussitôt sourire le trio… ce fut là qu'ils passèrent la plus grande partie du temps…

Ron et Harry se tenaient débout adossés sur un des bords qui entouraient la piste… tous les deux souriaient en voyant Hermione essayer d'apprendre à rester sur ses pieds aux jumeaux qui faisaient tout pour retomber avec le plus des pirouettes… Ron secoua la tête en voyant Fred tomber sur son dos, prenant la cheville de son frère pour qu'il ne soit pas le seul au sol…

-impossibles… commenta le brun en regardant aussi la scène… son regard émeraude glissant un peu plus loin, sur une certaine rouquine qui faisait des tours sur elle-même en riant… ses longs cheveux roux volant autour d'elle… Soraya, Alicia et Angélina ayant abandonné depuis un bout de temps, assises sur la glace en la regardant…

-dis Harry… le Survivant sortit de sa rêverie et se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui avait encore son regard fixé sur Hermione,

-mm?

Ron le regarda du coin de l'œil et baissa les yeux, passant la main sur ses cheveux d'un geste nerveux, Harry haussa un sourcil,

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il son attention toute acquise…

-écoute… je sais que tu es encore affaibli… mais…

Ron releva la tête et regarda vers le fond de la piste… là où une petite famille se tenait… un grand roux portant un bébé avec ses mêmes cheveux, le faisant rire par les tours et grimaces qu'il faisait… une jeune femme blonde applaudissant les éclats de rire de son fils…

-le seul… qui aurait pu être capable de soigner mon frère, c'était Dumbledore… il baissa à nouveau son regard vers ses grandes mains et continua,

-mais… toi aussi tu es capable de soigner les blessures! Je… est-ce que… il se tourna enfin vers son ami et fut surpris de le voir sourire,

-Ron… j'ai toujours considéré ta famille comme la mienne… tu n'as pas à me demander des faveurs… je ferai n'importe quoi pour elle… le rouquin sourit à son tour détournant le visage à nouveau vers la piste,

-par contre je ne suis vraiment pas sûr d'y arriver hein!

-restons positifs veux-tu!? Ri le rouquin de bonne humeur en sautant par-dessus le petit muret et patinant en criant vers Hermione… Harry secoua la tête en rigolant doucement et dû marcher un peu pour entrer à son tour dans la piste… sa blessure lui faisait quand même un peu mal…

A peine avait-il mit un pied sur la glace que Hermione se précipitait vers lui les joues rosies, ses mains faisant déjà ces petits gestes habituels quand elle expliquait quelques chose, Ron patinait près d'elle tout content… l'Élu se croisa des bras faussement sévère,

-Ron, on n'est encore sûrs de rien! Le rouquin se contenta de siffler en regardant ailleurs alors qu'Hermione lui expliquait déjà comment ils pouvaient procéder…

-… alors nous savons que tu es seulement capable de soigner des blessures ouvertes et…

-je trouve ça déjà pas mal! La taquina le roux lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel étoilé,

-ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il faudrait donc rouvrir les blessures et ce de manière plus profonde que les antérieures… aussitôt les deux garçons devinrent sérieux et elle fit une grimace inquiète,

-nous devrions en parler avec lui… nous courons le risque que cela devienne encore pire… finit-elle,

-un peu d'espoir voyons! Grogna le roux en se croisant des bras… Harry tapota son épaule,

-promis que je ferais de mon mieux! Et il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la petite famille sans que ses deux amis puissent faire quoi que ce soit… et tandis qu'ils le rejoignaient, ils purent entendre Harry expliquer déjà ce qu'il voulait essayer de faire…

Malgré le fait que Bill eut l'air particulièrement heureux et enthousiaste à l'idée… Fleur baissa simplement la tête, son sourire s'envolant… personne ne remarqua le changement jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'excuse et alla se promener avec Andrew…

-elle va bien? Demanda Hermione en regardant inquiète la frêle silhouette partir…

-mouais… répondit l'aîné des Weasley avec une grimace… elle lui jeta un regard sceptique, soupira et partit en courant pour rejoindre la jeune maman…

Ce ne fut pas difficile la trouver… elle était assise, le dos contre un tronc d'arbre… Andrew jouant avec la neige près d'elle… Hermione hésita un instant avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés… Andrew la salua de sa petite main couverte de neige et elle lui répondit son salut en souriant… Fleur n'avait pas bougé… son regard perdu dans le vague… le silence s'installa durant plusieurs minutes…

-je souhaite le meilleur pour Bill…

Hermione qui regardait adorablement le bambin revint sur terre à son murmure…

-Fleur? La demi- vélane fixa ses yeux chocolat,

-la seule chose que je veux… c'est qu'il soit heureux… elle détourna le visage à nouveau devant elle,

-je ne veux pas qu'il souffre… je ne veux plus qu'il déprime, qu'il soit si triste… Hermione pu entendre les sanglots dans sa voix,

-pourquoi le serait-il? Demanda-t-elle doucement… la jeune française eut un rire sans joie, une larme coulant sur sa joue,

-vous n'étiez plus là Hermione… après le mariage, il haïssait le fait que je le touche… il ne voulait plus sortir de la maison, il brisait les miroirs et ne voulait que personne ne le voie… il n'y avait que sa famille qui le pouvait et je me sentais de trop… nous ne parlions pas et quand j'essayais, on finissait par se disputer…

Elle regarda ses mains blanches… elles tremblaient et Hermione sentit une énorme tristesse pour elle… voir Bill et Fleur avec leur petit Andrew était ce qu'elle entendait par une famille heureuse… elle n'avait jamais cru qu'ils auraient pu passer par tant de choses…

-une fois… lors d'une dispute plus agressive que les autres je n'ai pas pu me retenir et j'ai éclaté en sanglots devant lui… pas un geste… il n'a fait aucun geste pour me consoler… il restait dans la chambranle de la porte à me regarder…

_-pourquoi tu restes avec moi? Est-ce de la pitié? Fleur leva son visage baigné en larmes vers lui, il parlait sérieusement? Ce regard cynique… une colère sans nom s'empara d'elle… elle se releva ses yeux lançant des éclairs,_

_-et toi? Pourquoi rester avec moi!? Pourquoi avoir continué avec ce mariage que visiblement tu ne veux pas!!? Avait-elle crié et piqué au vif, il avait craché ces mots qu'elle n'oublierait jamais…_

_-parce que tu es la seule qui __fait semblant de vouloir encore de moi!_

_Elle avait vu qu'il regrettait, elle l'avait vu bégayer pour la retenir, mais la douleur était trop forte et le poussant elle se dirigea à leur chambre… elle ne pouvait penser à rien, elle étouffait et son cœur se serrait douloureusement… il retint sa main alors qu'elle fourrait une autre robe dans sa valise… _

_-ne me laisse pas… s'il te plaît… _

_Inconsciemment elle avait fermé les yeux sous la chaleur de sa main et de cette supplique… Merlin ce qu'elle l'aimait… elle s'était lentement retournée vers lui et avait plongé son regard dans le sien… Bill avait toujours été un homme décidé et sûr de lui… charismatique et taquin par nature… un cœur gros comme le monde et une gentillesse sans pareille… elle était vite tombée sous son charme… _

_Le voir si troublé… si souffrant lui était intolérable… et le voir si vulnérable, si sûr que pour la seule raison qu'elle restait près de lui, était qu'il lui faisait pitié, la rendait folle de rage!! _

_Sa robe à la main, elle le frappa avec… ses petites mains lui assénant des coups où elle pouvait, tous les deux se débattant pour arrêter l'autre…_

_-Fleur!?_

_-imbécile! Idiot! Criait-elle sans s'arrêter, tombant finalement tous les deux au sol essoufflés… lui assis, elle à genoux, tous les deux hagards… il avait vu ses épaules trembler alors que de nouveau les sanglots la secouaient… il avait étiré sa main pour caresser sa joue, mais elle l'avait éloignée d'une forte claque le faisant grimacer… sans lui laisser le temps de faire autre geste, elle s'était glissée contre lui et l'avait serré désespérée… _

_-comment… oses-tu… douter… hoqueta-elle le faisant baisser la tête piteusement… elle avait accroché ses yeux bleus à nouveau et d'une voix blessée avait murmuré,_

_-je t'aime… tu ne le vois vraiment pas? Il avait caressé sa joue et elle avait fermé les yeux,_

_-pardon… je se suis qu'un idiot… avait-il murmuré,_

_-oui…_

_-un imbécile…_

_-oui…_

_Il avait pouffé de la voir si d'accord avec lui et elle avait rouvert ses yeux, un sourire magnifique dessiné sur son doux visage… enfin il souriait à nouveau… sans le quitter des yeux, elle avait levé une main hésitante sur son visage… instinctivement, il s'était raidi et déçue elle avait reculé… ce fut alors avec surprise qu'elle avait sentit sa main serrer la sienne et lui faire signe de continuer… lentement, le cœur battant à menacer de sortir, elle posa sa main sur sa joue… il était attentif à chaque expression de son visage, mais il n'y voyait que du bonheur… et un peu de curiosité… son doigt suivit chaque cicatrice et il sentit son cœur gonfler à l'étouffer… il ne la repoussa pas… _

_Un frisson le traversa quand il sentit ses chaudes lèvres sur sa joue… incrédule, il la regarda mais elle se contenta de l'embrasser encore… sa joue, son front, son nez, sa bouche… fière et heureuse d'être la femme d'un homme aussi courageux et brave… d'un homme qui avait risqué et risquerait toujours sa vie pour plus faible que lui…_

_-je t'aime… avait-elle répété ses mains le caressant encore, sa bouche quémandant la sienne… il y avait répondu avec ferveur,_

_-si tu savais combien moi aussi!_

Hermione sourit face au visage rêveur de la jeune femme… remarquant qu'elle se moquait gentiment d'elle, Fleur rougit en jouant avec ses mains,

-à partir de ce jour les disputes ont considérablement baissé… elle sourit en expliquant,

-on est un couple et il aime m'embêter… Hermione hocha la tête amusée,

-ce jour a marqué en réalité notre nouveau départ… je crois même que ce fut le jour qu'Andrew fut conçu! La brune rougit à sont tour,

-je peux continuer à vivre sans ce genre d'information tu sais! Fleur rit en se levant pour aller chercher Andrew qui avait courut jouer un peu plus loin… plusieurs minutes passèrent jusqu'à que les deux femmes arrivent à l'attraper puisqu'il courait à chaque fois pour s'échapper… entre quelques gigotements et rires enfantins, la jeune française porta son enfant jusqu'à un banc où discrètement, sous la surveillance d'Hermione, elle sécha le bébé…

-Bill était effrayé à l'idée qu'Andrew aie peur de lui… raconta Fleur en continuant sa labeur,

-papa!? Réagit aussitôt le petit garçon cherchant des yeux son père… Hermione sourit en ébouriffant ses cheveux blond vénitien…

-il était tout le temps inquiet et même si pendant la journée il se montrait le plus sûr possible en allant chercher des vêtements et affaires avec moi… la nuit, il se confiait longtemps à Charlie, je savais qu'il ne voulait pas m'inquiéter… et quand il croyait que je dormais, il parlait à mon ventre… lui demandant de ne pas avoir peur de lui…

Hermione posa une main sur l'épaule de la blonde, elle renifla en remettant le bonnet à son fils et caressa sa joue rebondie,

-même quand Andrew est né, il s'était tenu à distance… je le voyais bien qu'il voulait s'approcher, mais n'osait pas… elle sourit alors chatouillant le petit ventre rond du bébé,

-et ce fut ce petit bonhomme qui l'a finalement décidé… dit-elle la douce musique du rire d'Andrew remplissant ses oreilles…

-comment? Demanda la brune souriant aussi,

-sa première nuit, il n'a pas arrêté de pleurer… je l'avais nourri, l'infirmière l'avait changé, je l'avais bercé, chanté, mais rien n'y faisait! J'étais désespérée et me voyait déjà la pire mère de toutes! Hermione secoua la tête amusée et Fleur s'assit, son fils sur ses jambes,

-ce fut alors que Bill s'est approché… Andrew a aussitôt arrêté de pleurer et l'a fixé longtemps… si jamais il se remettait à pleurer je savais qu'il serait détruit… mais… ce petit bout de chou a en fait sourit… un merveilleux sourire!

Fleur souriait maintenant en se rappelant du souvenir, elle fit une petite moue faussement vexée,

-moi je n'ai eu droit qu'à des pleurs et Bill à son premier sourire… quelle injustice tout de même! Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et elle continua son récit,

-non content d'avoir désarmé son père ainsi, il a étiré une de ses petites mains vers lui… je le lui ai alors tendu et Bill l'a enfin porté… pendant tout le temps qu'il a été dans ses bras il n'a pas pleuré et il s'est endormi en agrippant une de ses mèches…

-c'est beau… murmura Hermione et Fleur hocha la tête, son regard se voilant d'inquiétude à nouveau,

-c'est pourquoi j'ai peur… j'ai peur qu'il se fasse des faux espoirs et que vous ne réussissez pas… je ne veux pas qu'il retombe dans ce gouffre comme avant…

-je n'y retomberai pas ma belle…

Fleur et Hermione se tournèrent vers les trois garçons… Ron et Harry lui faisant signe de les rejoindre alors que Bill s'agenouillait devant sa femme… Andrew jouant joyeusement avec les cheveux de son père,

-Fleur ne t'inquiètes pas… murmura-t-il caressant sa joue, elle laissa sa tête se pencher vers celle-ci,

-je ne veux pas te voir souffrir à nouveau… il sourit en la serrant contre lui, le petit enfant poussant un cri ravi de se sentir prit dans ce doux étau…

-je vous ai Fleur, je l'ai compris… ça n'arrivera plus… je te le promets… la jeune blonde hocha la tête en le serrant à son tour et le trio sourit de la tendre scène…

Quelques minutes après, alors qu'ils marchaient vers la patinoire, Fleur et Bill de la main… les jeunes faisant sautiller Andrew,

-dis… tu as tout entendu? Demanda Fleur les joues un peu rouges, il haussa un sourcil,

-comment ça _« tout»_? Je n'ai entendu que ta dernière phrase, nous venions d'arriver… il la regarda suspicieusement,

-cela veut dire quoi ce _« tout »_? Et vu la rougeur qui gagnait ses joues, il sut que ce « tout » étaient pas mal de choses! Il fit la grimace et la poussa légèrement,

-Aah ce que les femmes sont pipelettes hein! La taquina-t-il se gagnant un regard assassin…

-tu vas essayer alors? Demanda-t-elle un peu angoissée,

-… oui… il sourit,

-ils vont faire un essai d'abord… pour voir si ça marche et sinon ben il y a rien qu'on tentera… elle regarda en arrière les trois jeunes qui s'amusaient avec son fils,

-tu le sais que pour moi rien ne va changer, n'est-ce pas? Dit-elle d'une petite voix… il la prit par les épaules et la serra contre son torse,

-je le sais… murmura-t-il posant un baiser sur sa tempe,

-paaaa!!! Il s'écarta légèrement de sa femme et sourit en voyant son fils courir vers lui,

-viens ici sauterelle! Rit-il en le prenant dans ses bras et le faisant sauter dans les airs,

-pa sôtreeeeeel!! Rigolait l'enfant…

OooOooO

-écoutez faut se rendre à l'évidence: nous les avons perdus!

Angelina et Soraya hochèrent la tête en continuant à boire leur boisson bien au chaud dans la petite cabane qui servait de café… Ginny sourit,

-je suis à peine en train de sécher, je refuse donc d'y aller!

Fred arriva avec d'autres boissons, les mettant devant Ben et les autres sorciers roumains… il prit la sienne et s'assit près de sa compagne,

-je suis trop endolori par tant de chutes, il m'est impossible de bouger… ricana-t-il buvant d'une main, son autre bras, sur les épaules d'Angelina,

-je dois prendre soin de mon homme, je peux pas y aller non plus… sourit-elle avec un clin d'œil complice, tous rirent, surtout au lever des yeux de la rouquine,

-je suis médicomage, il est de mon devoir de rester aussi! Songea Soraya en prenant une petite gorgée de son café,

-hey! Je suis médicomage aussi! Se plaignit Ginny faussement vexée, Soraya secoua la tête,

-nan, nan… trouve-toi une autre excuse! Nouvel éclat de rire alors que la jeune rousse se prenait le menton en réfléchissant,

-et bien en tant qu'apprentie je dois rester pour apprendre! Dit-elle toute fière,

-et toi Tonks qu'elle est ton excuse? Demanda-t-elle en la voyant boire avec délice son chocolat chaud, plusieurs petits gâteaux l'entourant… elle releva la tête comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres,

-je déprime, tu te rappelles?

Tous les regards se dirigèrent alors vers les trois roumains qui sourirent amusés,

-nous ne connaissons pas les environs… dit Frarick en donnant un coup de coude à Walter assis près de lui,

-et nous parlons à peine votre langue… railla celui-ci dans un parfait anglais,

-et toi Ben? Demanda Fred, celui-ci sourit moqueur avant de boire sans le quitter des yeux,

-je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils font! Avoua-t-il déclenchant plusieurs sifflements autour de la table et des grands éclats de rire… le carillon de la porte fit se retourner quelques uns, le trio et la petite famille Weasley- Delacour se dirigeait vers eux…

Bill et Ron apportèrent quelques chaises et donnèrent commande,

-alors? Vous faites quoi? Ils sont où George et Charlie? Demanda Bill en remarquant qu'en fait deux de ses frères manquaient à l'appel…

-Georges et Alicia sont partis en disant qu'ils allaient chercher des feux d'artifice au magasin… répondit Fred en regardant sa montre avec une moue,

-d'ailleurs ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont partis! Grogna-t-il faussement agacé,

-et Charlie? Demanda Bill sortant un biberon du petit sac qu'il portait,

-et bien justement frérot, nous étions en train de décider qui devrait aller les chercher… Harry sourit en se doutant qu'ils avaient sûrement déjà trouvé une bonne excuse pour ne pas le faire!

-et bien moi je vous rappelle que je suis blessé…

-mais t'a patiné toute la nuit! S'offusqua Ron,

-justement, maintenant j'ai mal… répondit le Survivant tout sourire,

-et bien moi j'ai une femme et un enfant desquels m'occuper… interrompit Bill en asseyant son fils devant lui,

-moi aussi tiens! Sourit Fleur attachant déjà un bavoir au bébé…

Tous se tournèrent vers les seuls restants un grand sourire aux lèvres… Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard blasé et se levèrent d'un même mouvement… le serveur arrivait justement avec les boissons et gâteaux et le rouquin le vit poser tout cela avec un regard boudeur, pointant sa cuillère vers Andrew, il demanda,

-et toi Andrew quelle est ton excuse?? Le bébé leva son biberon en souriant,

-magé!!

Tous éclatèrent de rire alors que Ron secouait la tête amusé et suivait sa jeune amie…

OooOooO

-regarde! Ron tourna la tête vers la direction que Hermione lui montrait… Georges et Alicia marchaient, main dans la main, visiblement peu pressés d'aller retrouver le reste du groupe… le roux portait un petit sac où quelques petits bâtons pouvaient se deviner, la jeune métisse mangeait en souriant une pomme entourée de caramel…

-on leur dit de se dépêcher? Demanda la petite brune près de lui et il leva les yeux au ciel noir en signe de fausse exaspération,

-tu ne vas pas les interrompre maintenant enfin! S'écria-t-il, prenant sa main pour la tirer loin du couple, Hermione bouda pour la forme, troublée qu'il garde sa main dans la sienne,

-puis ils se dirigent à la petite cabane, ils sont en bon chemin… sourit-il continuant sa promenade à la recherche de son autre grand frère…

D'ailleurs, celle-ci dura plusieurs minutes… en réalité ils ne faisaient pas grande chose pour les trouver… flânant entre les ruelles, regardant quelques petits postes de nourriture…

-ça ne doit pas être toujours la joie d'être constamment surveillés! Commenta Hermione, mordant avec appétit dans sa crêpe chaude… le rouquin déballa un peu plus le papier qui entourait sa friandise,

-tu parles du Terrier? Elle hocha simplement la tête,

-pour un couple je ne crois vraiment pas… maman aime bien former des couples, mais déteste les trouver dans des situations… euh… embarrassantes… Hermione rigola doucement, avalant le reste de sa part, s'apprêtant à tourner dans un coin, elle entendit les voix de ceux qu'ils cherchaient depuis bientôt deux heures… Ron haussa un sourcil en la voyant s'arrêter tout d'un coup,

-qu'est-ce qu…!? Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et le força à reculer,

-chuuuut! Ses sourcils montèrent encore plus haut et ce fut dans une totale incompréhension qu'il la regarda empiler plusieurs boîtes qui traînaient là sûrement à cause de la foire, et essayer de monter sur le toit du petit commerce près d'eux…

-Mione!? Appela-t-il en la rattrapant alors qu'elle tanguait dangereusement… elle fit la grimace en touchant sa blessure,

-aie… il la déposa par terre l'interrogeant du regard,

-pourquoi tu veux monter? Chuchota-t-il, pas encore sûr de pouvoir parler à voix haute… elle remonta son t-shirt pour voir si le bandage tenait encore et voyant qu'il avait à peine bougé, remit un pied sur son « échelle » improvisée… Ron la retint encore une fois, l'obligeant à descendre,

-par Merlin! Dis-moi ce que tu essayes de faire! Elle se croisa des bras, boudeuse,

-non! Il soupira passant une main sur son visage,

-bon… tu ne veux pas me dire…

-non… il se croisa des bras à son tour, penchant la tête de côté pour essayer de décrypter une fois de plus le cerveau de la jeune femme devant lui….

-donc, tu refuses de me dire ce que tu veux faire, mais je sais que tu veux monter là-dessus… ce qui est hors de question puisque tu es blessée! Elle grogna un inaudible « tyran » et il sourit amusé,

-je vais monter pour toi, d'accord? Un immense sourire vint se dessiner sur les lèvres rouges,

-tu ferais ça!!? Il haussa les épaules, remontant déjà ses manches pour agripper une des poutres en bois qui dépassaient,

-ben si ça te fait plaisir… elle le regarda monter presque en applaudissant,

-mais tu feras ce que je te demande hein!

Ron arriva enfin à monter sur le toit incliné et se glissa sur le ventre pour pouvoir être plus proche d'elle,

-et maintenant? Elle sourit, se penchant avec précaution pour voir au détour du coin du mur,

-dis-moi ce qui se passe! Il ne comprit pas la demande, jusqu'à se glisser de l'autre côté et remarquer enfin ce qui piquait tellement la curiosité de la jeune fille, il revint en grognant,

-Mione c'est mon frère et Hélène! Elle lui fit signe de baisser la voix, se penchant un peu plus pour mieux voir le couple,

-je le sais! Mais d'ici on ne voit pas bien!

-voir!?

Elle se tourna exaspérée vers lui et leva la tête pour mieux le voir,

-j'ai entendu les mots « mariage » et « bébé » ok!? Il blanchit,

-tu… tu crois qu'elle est…!?

Elle tapa du pied, se remettant à son poste,

-je ne sais pas! C'est pour ça que je te demande de m'aider!

Sans plus un mot, il rampa un peu et reprit sa place… vue du dessus du mur où le jeune couple était enlacé, il pouvait facilement les entendre et voir,

_-ça m'avait manqué… _entendit-il murmurer Hélène… il se raidit,

_-quoi ça? _Chuchota son frère le faisant désagréablement grimacer,

_-tes bras…_il pouvait presque entendre le sourire du rouquin, avant qu'un soupir agacé reprenne,

_-on a eu le temps de rien préparer…_Hélène pouffa légèrement, encerclant son cou de ses bras,

_-t'inquiète pas, une fois cette guerre finie je serai la première à être devant l'autel… __je n'ai pas besoin d'une grande cérémonie… je n'ai besoin que de toi et d'une tribu de rouquins… _Ron ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, d'ailleurs son frère faisait de même, elle toucha ses cheveux blonds,

_-je profiterai pour laisser__ pousser mes cheveux…_

_-tu es mignonne comme ça…_Ron déglutit en les voyant s'embrasser et bien qu'il ne pouvait pas voir Hermione, il regarda vers sa direction d'un œil noir… ce fut alors qu'il vit son frère s'agenouiller devant la jeune femme, soulever lentement son pull bleu ciel et embrasser le ventre lisse… trop choqué, par ce que ce geste pouvait signifier, il rampa silencieusement jusqu'à où il savait son amie se cachait,

-psst! Mione!

-chuuut! Malgré le ton agacé, elle avait l'air vraiment contente! Elle aurait presque sautillé sur place si sa blessure ne lui faisait pas mal!

-il a embrassé son ventre!! Il leva les yeux au ciel et simplement pour la taquiner la contredît,

-ben ça veut rien dire… elle fronça aussitôt les sourcils,

-et ben retourne voir si son ventre pousse un peu! Il rougit,

-tu te rends compte que tu me demandes de mater le ventre de ma belle sœur n'est-ce pas!?

-Ron ne soit pas un enfant!

-hey je suis en train d'espionner mon frère alors qu'il est avec sa copine!

-regarde bon sang! Le pressa-t-elle lui faisant des gros yeux… il commença à aller vers son poste de mire,

-mais je fais que ça!

Arrivé, il se pencha à nouveau plissant un peu les yeux, ses pupilles faisant place à ceux de son félin pour mieux voir dans l'obscurité… gêné, il remarqua que les baisers se faisaient bien plus insistants et les mains plus baladeuses… ce fut alors que le pull fut à nouveau relevé et qu'il vit une petite tâche noire… étonné, il se concentra et attendit que le vêtement soit à nouveau soulevé… effectivement, à l'endroit où son frère avait embrassé la jeune femme, une tâche noire et avec une certaine forme se dessinait… il retourna à nouveau vers sa jeune amie qui l'attendait,

-et bien?? Lui demanda-t-elle et il eut la satisfaction de continuer à la contredire, et cette fois-ci avec preuves!

-euh… je dirais qu'il a embrassé un tatouage et non son ventre…

-qu'elle a quoi!? S'écria-t-elle déçue,

-un petit tatouage… sourit-il compatissant, s'apprêtant déjà à redescendre de son perchoir,

-de quoi? Demanda-t-elle maintenant curieuse par un autre détail… il soupira,

-pourquoi tu veux le savoir enfin!

-parce que tu veux seulement avoir raison! Il haussa un sourcil peut convaincu et elle soupira excédée en rougissant,

-par curiosité c'est bon!

Ron rigola doucement en secouant la tête… elle était vraiment une mordue des réponses… si adorable quand elle voulait tout savoir! Il lui fit signe d'attendre et revint en arrière… bien que totalement écarlate, c'était plus facile à voir depuis que son grand frère avait passé ses mains sous le vêtement… il fixa plusieurs secondes le petit dessin avant d'apercevoir une certaine image… il retourna chez Hermione,

-je crois que… ce sont des ailes! Dit-il rassuré d'en avoir fini puisque la dernière fois qu'il avait vu, la main de son frère était considérablement remontée sous le pull de la jeune femme…

-de quoi? Demanda-t-elle presque en sautillant d'impatience… il lui fit des yeux assassins et grommela quelque chose comme quoi il devrait sûrement prendre après ça, rendez-vous avec un psychiamage! Essayant au plus possible d'ignorer tout excepte le foutu tatouage de sa future belle-sœur, il recommença à fixer le petit dessin… et enfin il le vit… un franc sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il rampait une dernière fois et sautait près de la petite brune qui attendait impatiemment… il la força gentiment à avancer pour reprendre leur chemin,

-et alors? Demanda-t-elle pressée, mais il se contenta de lui prendre la main et l'obliger à le suivre…

-Ron! Grogna-t-elle… mais il souriait toujours et ça l'agaçait énormément de ne pas savoir le pourquoi!

OooOooO

Hermione, jambes pliées sur son lit, lisait concentrée un livre gigantesque avec plusieurs papiers autour d'elle… des temps en temps, elle soulignait un mot ou notait des petites phrases en mâchouillant son crayon…

Cela faisait bien deux heures que le trio était rentré chez eux et, sachant qu'après avoir manqué une journée au travail, celui-ci c'était accumulé, elle s'était aussitôt mise à l'œuvre, au grand damne des deux garçons…

D'ailleurs… un sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres en sentant le matelas s'enfoncer avant qu'une tête aux cheveux bruns décoiffés se mette entre son livre et elle…

-Harry… l'Élu plissa les yeux faussement agacé,

-arrête de travailler… je vois un troisième œil qui commence à sortir… elle fit une grimace,

-c'est dégoûtant… il rigola en lui prenant son livre et le déposant un peu plus loin avant de poser sa tête sur ses jambes,

-va dormir dans ton lit… il ferma les yeux, un sourire enfantin sur le visage,

-non… elle pouffa légèrement jouant avec quelques mèches pour essayer de les coiffer,

-Ron va pas tarder à venir… il est allé se doucher… murmura le Survivant, faisant rougir de plaisir son amie… il allait encore dormir avec elle…

Harry sourit en la voyant essayer de contrôler la rougeur qui montait à ses joues, il tourna la tête de côté pour se moquer à son aise, mais remarqua le bandage qui pouvait s'apercevoir par-dessous son pyjama en coton…

-je te demande pardon pour ça… Hermione suivit son regard et lui donna un léger coup sur l'épaule,

-ne dis pas de bêtise! Il laissa tomber sa tête à nouveau en soupirant… elle le poussa légèrement pour le faire sourire,

-arrête de faire cette tête… aide-moi plutôt! Dit-elle enthousiaste, le faisant se relever en grimaçant,

-à ton travail!? Elle plissa les yeux,

-ne prends pas cet aire dégoûté… non, en fait ce n'est pas pour les cas dans lesquels je me plonge… curieux, Harry s'approcha d'elle,

-est-ce que Ron t'a dit quelque chose de ce qu'on a vu quand on cherchait Charlie? Demanda-t-elle en parlant à voix basse… son ami hocha la tête,

-ouaip… mais rien de concret… elle soupira excédée en ramassant ses jambes contre elle et les entourant de ses bras…

-il m'a dit que c'étaient des ailes… ça doit être quelque chose d'important pour qu'il y tienne autant, non? Harry haussa les épaules en jouant avec quelques livres,

-ben… je vois pas l'importance de se dessiner des ailes d'oiseau sur la peau… « la liberté », « le voyage » peut-être?

Soudain Hermione poussa un petit cri, le faisant sursauter,

-quoi!!?

-c'est ça!!! S'écria-t-elle en riant euphorique, le Survivant posa une main sur son front pour voir si elle avait de la fièvre,

-t'as pas l'air malade pourtant… elle lui donna une tape sur la main et reprit tout sourire,

-ce ne sont pas des ailes des oiseaux! Ce sont des ailes de _dragon_!

-euh… et c'est important parce que…? Hermione soupira,

-tu te rappelles c'est quoi le tatouage de Charlie?

-euh… un dragon?

-exactement! Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui manquait? Des ailes!!

Harry eut l'air sceptique,

-oui… donc ils se « complémentent » c'est ça? Dit-il moqueur, elle le frappa avec son coussin,

-j'en suis certaine! Ce sont des ailes de dragon!

-effectivement!

Tous les deux se tournèrent vers le rouquin qui venait d'arriver en souriant, son essuie encore sur les épaules…

-c'est d'un romantique typique d'un de mes frères d'ailleurs! Continua-t-il, ramassant les livres de la brune et les mettant sur son petit bureau… Hermione haussa un sourcil sans comprendre,

-romantique? Parce qu'elle a un morceau qui lui manque à lui, c'est ça? Le rouquin ricana en posant le dernier dictionnaire sur la table…

-toi qui connais tout sur les animaux, tu ne le sais pas? Hermione fit une moue faussement vexée, accentuant le sourire taquin du jeune homme qui enleva quelques couvertures en lui faisant signe de s'y glisser, la faisant soupirer agacée,

-quoi ça?

-eh Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda le roux en remarquant un certain brun qui était déjà bien au chaud de l'autre côté du lit…

-je veux pas dormir tout seul… répondit celui-ci en soupirant d'aise… Ron lui jeta son essuie sur la tête ce qui allait sûrement entraîner une énième bataille entre les deux amis… mais Hermione l'arrêta en lui prenait le visage entre les mains et l'obligeant à la regarder sous le rire moqueur de Harry,

-dis-moi ce qui est si exceptionnel! Réclama-t-elle… Ron sourit avec tendresse, fixant ses yeux chocolat…

-Mione… un dragon ne peut vivre sans ailes…

OooOooO

_Aussitôt Potter sauvé, il avait transplané sans être vu au repère… d__ès qu'il avait entendu les cris et remontrances pour l'équipe de la mission, il était parti se cacher dans sa chambre, attendant les pas pressés qui ne tardèrent pas à s'entendre devant sa porte… il avait sourit… cela allait se passer maintenant…_

_Comme à son habitude, il __mit sa capuche et son masque, avant de sortir discrètement et marcher d'un pas traînant derrière la silhouette massive qui ne s'était rendue compte de rien… sous son masque, un sourire vengeur étirait ses lèvres…_

OooOooO

_Mcnair poussa avec force la porte de son cachot… il __jeta sa hache contre son armoire, faisant éclater plusieurs potions et s'échapper différente bestioles… fou de rage, il renversa chaises et tables en poussant des horribles jurons… _

_Au bout de quelques minutes, essoufflé et encore hargneux, son regard fut attiré par le rideau au coin de son cachot… un sourire dément tira ses traits alors qu'il s'approchait en respirant lourdement de l'endroit… il le tira vivement et son sourire s'accentua… _

_-heureusement je t'ai… dit-il en prenant le menton de la frêle silhouette couchée… il resserra sa prise jusqu'à voir un mince filet de sang glisser entre ses lèvres bleuies… un rire hystérique __le secoua alors qu'il rejetait le fin visage d'un côté… il c'était retourné pour chercher ses instruments quand un mouvement derrière lui le fit se retourner…_

_-qu…!?_

_Elle s'était redressée… assise sur cette table où longtemps il l'avait torturée, elle le fixait maintenant de ses yeux noirs… passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, elle étala son sang sur celles-ci… elle reprenait vie… elle avait entendu ses pas… avait entendu sa voix… avait tressaillit quand le rideau avait été tiré et finalement, avait eu un sursaut de dégoût en sentant encore une fois sa main sur elle…_

_-la douleur m'a réveillée… __tu vas mourir… murmura-t-elle d'une voix cassée alors que l'homme devant elle reprenait peu à peu ses esprits… il se recula en sortant sa baguette de sa cape,_

_-ah oui? Et comment penses-tu faire cela? Endoloris!_

_Elle poussa un cri en se tordant de douleur sur la table… sa main se crispa sur le tissu de sa robe, alors que son corps était encore pris dans les spasmes dû au sort… le sortilège interdit fut levé et à peine reprenait-elle son souffle, qu'une main agrippa son cou et un poing s'écrasa contre sa joue une et autre fois… étourdie, elle essaya de le faire lâcher prise, griffant son visage répugnant de ses ongles… elle étouffait peu à peu, ses yeux exorbités, alors qu'il riait en la voyant mourir à feu lent… sa tête allait exploser… la pression dû au manque d'air, ses poumons qui brûlaient… ses bras tombèrent sans force à ses côtés… sa liberté aurait été de courte durée… dans une sorte de brouillard, elle remarqua une soudaine froideur près de sa main… tremblante, elle agrippa l'objet et avec ses dernière forces frappa à l'aveuglette son opposant… un cri de surprise et elle pu à nouveau respirer…_

_-maudite femelle!! Elle ouvrit les yeux en toussant à s'en rompre la gorge… une longue entaille barrait les bras de Mcnair et surprise, elle tourna son regard vers sa main… elle avait une dague… La dague! _

_Un hoquet lui fit tourner vivement la tête… Mcnair étouffait… _

_«Tu vois ça? Ce poison est mortel… quinze secondes et tes organes internes explosent… magnifique n'est-ce pas?»_

_Elle se rappelait maintenant… c'était Lui qui avait mis cette dague près d'elle… elle se remit sur ses pieds et marcha lentement vers l'homme qui crachait et toussait en raclant le sol de ses ongles…_

_Elle le regarda un instant avant d'abattre la dague sur son dos… des gouttes de sang touchèrent sa joue alors qu'un hurlement presque animal secouait son ancien tortionnaire… elle refit son geste à plusieurs reprises, les yeux dans le vague, bercée par les cris de douleur et suppliques, sa robe se tâchant de plus en plus de rouge… _

_-tu te sens mieux? Elle suspendit son m__ouvement et leva les yeux vers Lui… il enleva son masque de mangemort et rejeta sa capuche… il souriait…_

_-profite encore du spectacle… murmura-t-il pliant les genoux pour être à son hauteur, son regard gris tourné vers l'homme agonissant qui mourait lentement… elle tourna son visage vers Mcnair et ce fut comme si elle voyait à nouveau… elle eut un geste de recul alors qu'il reprenait ses explications d'une voix traînante, comme s'il était devant un quelconque objet et non un humain mourant…_

_-étant donné que tes organes explosent… la mort est lente et douloureuse… jusqu'à ce que le poison touche ton cerveau et cœur, les liquéfiant lente…!?_

_Elle l'interrompit en enfonçant la dague sur le cœur du mangemort… un dernier spasme et il mourut avec presque gratitude… il renifla en se remettant débout,_

_-tu n'es pas drôle… _

_Elle__ fixait encore sa victime quand soudain elle ne le sentit plus près d'elle… surprise, elle le chercha du regard mais n'entendit que des pas précipités venir vers le cachot…_

_-qu'est-ce qui…!? Elle se redressa vivement, la dague brandie vers Rodolphus et __Bellatrix, encadrés par cinq mangemorts qui pointèrent aussitôt leurs baguettes vers elle… sans les quitter des yeux, elle s'accroupit près du corps et ramassa la baguette du défunt, une lueur de défi dans les yeux… Bellatrix éclata de rire en faisant signe à tous de baisser leurs baguettes,_

_-tu me plais… dit-elle, cette lueur de folie dans les yeux… la m__angemort regarda le corps de Mcnair et fit la grimace,_

_-débarrassez-moi de cet incompétent… comme piqués à vif, les sorciers à ses ordres, se ruèrent vers le cadavre pour le sortir de la pièce, les laissant seuls…_

_-Bellatrix… appela son mari les sourcils froncés, elle le fit taire en levant la main, un sourire extasié aux lèvres… elle la fixait encore,_

_-Bellatrix, elle a tué Mcnair! Gronda encore son époux la faisant fermer les yeux exaspérée,_

_-Rodolphus tais-toi! Si tu l'aurais vu au travail aujourd'hui tu saurais que ce n'est pas une grosse perte! _

_Elle rouvrit les yeux, souriant à la jeune fille qui la menaçait encore de sa baguette, elle marcha jusqu'à elle d'un pas lent et lascif… comme un serpent… elle tourna autour d'elle, la testant avant de se mettre devant elle en se léchant les lèvres, elle n'avait pas bougé et la fixait bien dans les yeux… Bellatrix sourit avec euphorie,_

_-tu me plais vraiment tu sais… _

_D'un geste lent, elle sortit une baguette de sa cape… et la lui tendit,_

_-sers-moi… tu seras mon second… _

_Elle la regarda incrédule pendant quelques secondes avant de laisser tomber ce qu'elle tenait encore en main et prendre ce qu'elle lui tendait, Bellatrix sourit satisfaite… _

_-bien… peux-tu parler? _

_-oui Madame… répondit-elle de cette voix affreusement rauque en s'inclinant légèrement… _

_-va te faire soigner par Séverus ou mon neveu, ils savent y faire tous les deux… dit la sorcière avant de tourner les talons et sortir du cachot, son mari derrière elle…_

_Elle resta encore un moment à fixer la porte ouverte… avant de regarder sa nouvelle baguette… son cauchemar était en partie fini… ou plutôt avait continué dans une autre direction… elle regarda ses mains encore tremblantes et les tâches de sang parsemées sur sa robe déchirée… elle devait se soigner… et elle savait avec qui aller…_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Aaaaaaah! c'est pas un fantôme!! C'est bien Shumeyo qui poste XD**_

**_J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu (promis!) et encore une fois, je demande clémence pour mon retard ToT..._**

**_Pour tout vous dire, je n'avais pas trop hâte d'arriver au chapitre 28, j'ai l'impression qu'il sera particulièrement difficile à écrire -.-_**

**_En tout cas, espérons que vous considererez que l'attente en ai valu la peine :s!_**

**_Vous me le ferez savoir!!_**

**_..._**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes: **

**Skai: **-.- et ben décidement je ferai mieux la prochaine fois :P... j'essayerai de poster avant que tu relises tout encore une fois XD!! merci en tout cas!! love youuuu :3

**Powpow''pidou: **ah ben nooon! elle est pas encore finie cette fic :D!! et promis même si je tarde un peu beaucoup, il y aura tjs une suite :D! En tout cas bravo d'avoir lu tout d'un coup O.o... même moi je le fais plus! loool XD et merci bcq bcq bcq pour tes compliments! espe'rons que cette suite ne te décevra pas ;)! bisous

**Sandhia: **hehe merci encore ma petite Sandhia :3! Espérons que cette fic te plaise encore pour longtemps ;P! Bon courage pour la suite de ta fic, on l'attend encore :D

**Dany: **aie, aie... :P et ben celui-ci t'a dû l'attendre aussi hein :P... sorry!! Espérons que ce ne soit pas en vain et que la suite ne te déçoive pas! mrci bcq de me lire et de patienter!! bisous!

**Audrey!: **et ben tant mieux que ça t'ai plu! espérons que ce soit tjs e cas :3! merci encore!!

**Lucile: **et bien dans ce chapitre il y aura un peu plus sur eux ;), t'inquiète pour la fille de la fin... elle me donne du mal aussi XD!

**PetiteFleur: **nyaaa trop mignone toi :3! merci bcq! croisons les doigts pour que ça continue à te plaire ;)!!bisous!

**Ritsuka: **Hey! ça faisait un moment que je te voyais pas moi!! :D (ou est-ce le fait que je tarde en poster?? O.o) en tout cas ravie, que ça te plaise encore :D!! prions pour que ce soit tjs le cas ;)!! merci encore!

**Kate: **ouille le coup de pierre que j'ai sentit jusqu'à Mexique XD!! et ben pardooooon, j'écris quand mon horaire me le permet :(... mais j'avance tjs un peu hein! ;) je suis contente que ça tu aimes et surtout, me le dises... ça donne vrmt la pêche pour écrire ;)!! merci bcq!!

**Lexa: **ouiiiin ToT!! enfin qqn qui me comprend!! merci, merci!! ToT... t'es trop gentile, je t'adore!! :3 ça devait être ma fan number one évidement (love you, love you XD) mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de te dire que: je dirais pas le nom de mon espion... muahahahahaa XD... meri encore ma petite Lexa!! c tjs un plaisir d'avoir de tes news :D

**MAG: **aaaah encore, encore :P!! hehe, et ben on approche à ma limite fixée par Moony pour mettre ensemble ces chers Ron et Mione... :P donc tu ne devrais plus trop attendre ;)... hehhe... c'est ce qui arrive quand on parle de trop et qu'on donne un numéro à l'hasard! XD... mntnt je suis tenue de le faire XD... loool! moi aussi je dis mais encore de tes reviews :P!! adicte me too!! mdr XD! gros bisous!!

**Moony: **ma petite Moony, je crois voir répondu loooonguement à ton review sur la salle :P... lool XD et ben heureusement que j'ai posté avant sinon s'en était fichu pour la réponse XD! ravie en tout cas que tu sois tjs vivante XD! C'est que avec tes disparitions j'avais des doutes :P!! gros bisous ma belle et j'espère te voir plus svt :3!!

**Raphale:** c'est un joli prénom je trouve :P... merci Raphi pour tes compliments:D!! j'espère sincérement que cette suite te plaise autant! bisous!!

**Alesk: **aaah trop contente d'entendre que vous n'êtes pas déçus :D!! c tjs difficile de poster après tant de temps.. on se demande tjs s'il y aura encore qqn pour lire ToT... en tout cas merci pour me dire toutes ces gentilles choses (sauf la malédiction, mdr XD) et so sorry de t'avoir fait peur (même si ct voulu, niark, niark XD) j'espère de tout coeur que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre :D! énormes bisous pour toi! :3

**Miss Potter-Weasley: **aie... et ben ça a été plus vite hein! :P... lool XD... merci bcq pour ton review! :D

**Chanel: **la voiciiii!! c'est ça la suite :D!! hihi, gros bisous!

**_..._**

**_Et un très grand merci aussi à:_**

**_Bisounours666, DR Ciboulette, Hermyronthelove (Myroooooon :3), Vitalyn, Heronary (love, love :3), Deubelyou, Bulle22 et Hermididi!_**

**_Avant de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, je tiens à passer trois bonnes nouvelles! ;D_**

**_La première: notre petite Sandhia a écrit sa première fic (bravooo!!) et étant moi aussi débutante, je ne peux que me montrer solidaire et vous inviter à lire son histoire et l'encourager à poursuivre car ce qu'elle écrit vous le ressentez vraiment! allez-y!! ;D_**

**_La deuxième: là je verse quelques larmes... parce que la magnifique fic de Bisounours (Sousouuuu :3) est à son avant-dernier chapitre ToT... très belle histoire presque finie! vous ne serez pas déçus!_**

**_La troisième: petit cadeau pour vous pour me faire pardonner ce retard: je viens de traduire une autre fic MERVEILLEUSE, de la très talenteuse Capuchina! Allez dans mon homepage et vous là verrez! Pour traduira la fic, des encouragements plus que souhaités ;)!_**

**_Sur ce, une très bonne lecture à vous!!_**

**_Bisous,_**

**_Shumeyo_**

**_..._**

_-à ta promotion… _

_Elle prit le verre de vin qu'il lui tendait et le porta à ses lèvres sans le quitter des yeux… il paraissait de bonne humeur, là étendu sur le lit, un drap négligemment posé sur ses hanches… elle remonta légèrement l'autre moitié du drap qui couvrait aussi sa nudité… depuis deux semaines, c'était la première fois qu'ils reprenaient leur ancienne « relation »… elle lui tendit son verre vide et il lui resservit, toujours avec ce sourire satisfait… elle qui croyait qu'il ne la soignerai que des temps en temps, comblant d'abord ses besoins avant sa santé, montrant encore une fois combien cruel il pouvait être, elle fut bien étonnée! C'était pourtant ce même homme qui lui avait fait l'amour alors qu'elle sortait d'une torture… mais il était doué en ça… la déstabiliser… il pouvait être le plus égoïste comme le plus doux des hommes… et des amants… _

_Elle croisa son regarde et le vit s'approcher lentement en rejetant le drap q__ui la couvrait… elle posa lentement ses mains sur son torse en arrêtant son geste… il haussa un sourcil, la dominant encore de toute sa taille, mais elle le repoussa sans prendre en compte son air surpris et se redressa légèrement de sa position couchée… aussitôt une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux gris… il tendit une main pour toucher son bras, mais elle se recula, le défiant du regard, il sourit,_

_-à quoi tu joues?_

_Elle s'approcha de lui, bloquant ses mains quand il voulut la toucher encore… _

_-ne me touche plus… murmura-t-elle en lui tournant le dos… il resta un moment sans bouger, à peine quelques secondes avant que le poids sur son matelas s'enlève… elle se retourna pour le voir s'habiller sans se presser,_

_-où tu vas? Demanda-t-ell__e, insensible,_

_-me satisfaire ailleurs… répondit-il en prenant sa cape, sa chemise même pas encore boutonnée… il ouvrit la porte,_

_-tu me retiens?_

_-va… dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur son lit… elle regarda le plafond obscur et entendit la porte se fermer derrière lui… elle soupira en serrant ses poings… elle n'avait pas le temps de se morfondre pour des choses pareilles… bien que totalement guérie par les soins de Lui au bout de deux semaines, Bellatrix n'avait pas encore jugé bon la mettre en mission… elle se doutait que quelque chose se tramait, et quelque chose de grand! Le sourire de plusieurs mangemorts des hauts rangs, était suffisamment éloquent! Mais Bellatrix ne lui avait rien dit… même Lui n'était pas non plus au courant, presque personne… _

_Elle grogna en se levant du lit et marcha à grands pas vers sa douche… encore « Lui »! Elle tourna le robinet et laissa l'eau couler un moment sur son corps las… un soupir, ressemblant étrangement à un sanglot, traversa ses lèvres… surprise, elle passa une main sur sa joue… ses larmes se mélangeant à l'eau… _

_Elle voulait un semblant d'intérêt… elle voulait un semblant de passion, un semblant de besoin dans son regard… peut-être alors, elle pourrait croire… à un semblant d'amour…_

OooOooO

Remus soupira en transplanant juste dans le vestibule de la petite maison qu'il partageait avec Tonks… il préférait ne pas croiser sa chère voisine trop curieuse qui lui demanderait sûrement pourquoi il partait pendant une durée indéfinie de temps à chaque fois… oui, il préférait éviter ça… fatigué, mais ravi d'être de retour, il détacha son long manteau en marchant vers la cuisine… un joyeux « bruit » s'entendait dans toute la maison et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en découvrant Tonks danser en chantonnant une de ses musiques bizarres et bruyantes… il s'adossa contre la porte, croisé des bras, totalement amusé par le doux déhanchement de sa jeune compagne…

Une cuillère en bois dans sa main droite, sa baguette à la main gauche, elle fredonnait en faisant tourner un liquide suspect dans son chaudron… les grosses bulles qui explosaient de temps en temps n'étaient pas fait pour le rassurer non plus…

Il pouvait rester durant des heures à la regarder… d'ailleurs souvent quand il croyait qu'elle dormait ou que simplement elle ne savait pas qu'il était là, elle le sortait de sa contemplation en changeant la couleur de ses cheveux pour l'embêter… comme à l'instant…

Il ri doucement en voyant ses longs cheveux noirs, se raccourcir en petites mèches vertes… et elle se retourna lentement un sourire aux lèvres,

-je t'ai trouvé… dit-elle en fourrant une cuillère entière de sa drôle de sauce à sa bouche sans le quitter des yeux… il s'avançait vers elle pour l'en empêcher mais trop tard… seulement quelques secondes après, elle chancelait en se tenant le ventre… Remus se précipita pour la soutenir,

-Dora! Terrifié, il la vit essayer de reprendre sa respiration avant de se mettre à tousser à s'en déchirer la gorge… rapidement, il fit apparaître un verre d'eau et essaya de la faire boire… mais elle repoussa sa main et se précipita aux toilettes, une main sur sa bouche…

Après plusieurs minutes où il lui frotta le dos sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire moqueusement, elle se redressa pour se poster devant le lavabo,

-oh lala… heureusement j'avais raccourcit mes cheveux… marmonna-t-elle en le frappant gentiment à l'épaule, il pouffa amusé,

-si mauvaise que ça? Elle rinça plusieurs fois sa bouche avant de prendre le dentifrice,

-horrible… dorénavant, quand tu seras pas là j'irais au restau! Assura-t-elle en regardant sa tête défaite au miroir, Remus se tint derrière elle, il souriait encore,

-j'ai essayé de t'en empêcher… elle sourit à son tour,

-pas assez vite!

Tandis que la jeune femme se brossait les dents au moins dix fois, il alla éteindre le feu qu'elle avait laissé allumé et fit disparaître la mixture à l'aspect douteux… il rangeait à peine le chaudron quand deux bras frêles le serrèrent par derrière… il se redressa et sourit en la sentant poser sa tête sur son dos…

-ça va mieux? Demanda-t-il en caressant ses mains croisés sur son ventre… pour toute réponse elle le serra un peu plus,

-je suis contente que tu sois revenu… murmura-t-elle d'une voix presque affaiblie… il se retourna pour la prendre dans ses bras à son tour et caressa ses petits cheveux pendant quelques minutes avant de se rendre compte d'une chose:

-pourquoi tu n'es pas au boulot? Elle sourit,

-Kingsley a donné deux semaines de congé maladie à Harry… n'ayant pas son compagnon de jeu avec lui, Ron et moi on fait vite le travail! D'ailleurs, heureusement que les deux semaines se finissent dans deux jours, il n'arrête pas de râler parce qu'il doit se réveiller tôt tous les jours… bougonna-t-elle exaspérée, Remus ri doucement en imaginant la scène… Tonks fixa ses cheveux désordonnés et son air fatigué… la pleine lune approchait à nouveau…

-tu veux que je te fasse couler un bain? Demanda-t-elle en caressant le dos large, il attrapa ses mains en souriant,

-je n'ai pas le temps désolé… elle eut l'air passablement déçue, le faisant sourire encore plus… elle se rembrunit en comprenant,

-ta mission n'est pas finie!?

-non… je suis venu chercher notre jeune trio pour m'aider… les cheveux verts redevirent noirs,

-tu vas repartir alors…

-peut-être reviens-je aujourd'hui même Dora… Tonks poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en posant sa joue contre son cœur… qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé aller avec lui! Soudain elle redressa la tête tout sourire,

-et moi!? Je pourrais t'accompagner!? Il réfléchit quelques secondes s'amusant de la voir mordiller sa lèvre d'impatience, avant de sourire avec tendresse,

-c'est d'accord…

A peine les mots prononcés, un éclair passa près de lui criant qu'elle devait faire sa valise, choisir ses vêtement, voir quel temps il ferait là bas… il rit doucement en rangeant d'un coup de baguette le désordre dans la cuisine,

-je vais aller les prévenir!!

-ne tarde pas!

OooOooO

-Andrew obéis! Un petit cri suivit de pleurs remplirent le Terrier faisant lever les yeux au plafond à Molly… elle sécha ses mains sur son tablier et après un sourire à son mari, se dirigea vers les escaliers,

-et ne me fais pas de caprices! Tu n'entreras pas, un point c'est tout! Continua la voix sévère de Fleur, alors que le petit Andrew continuait à crier en essayant de se glisser dans la chambre derrière la demi- vélane… Fleur le poussa gentiment encore une fois pour l'empêcher d'entrer,

-Molly!! J'ai besoin d'aide! Cria la jeune maman prenant l'enfant qui se débattait dans ses bras…

-j'ai cru le comprendre! Molly sourit devant la mine soulagée de sa belle-fille… Andrew s'agita encore quand sa grand-mère le prit à son tour,

-mais c'est qu'il est grognon aujourd'hui! S'amusa-t-elle en lui tirant la joue, Fleur soupira en passant une main fatiguée sur ses cheveux dorés,

-il veut absolument entrer! Aussitôt la matriarche Weasley perdit son sourire, l'inquiétude se dessinant sur son visage…

-ça a commencé? Demanda-t-elle retenant d'une main douce mais ferme l'enfant qui voulait s'échapper,

-ils m'attendent… répondit Fleur, le visage pâle… Molly tapota son épaule dans un geste de réconfort,

-vas-y alors… hochant la tête et après un dernier coup d'œil à son fils, elle entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle…

-ça va? Demanda Bill aussitôt, elle essaya de sourire malgré le malaise qui la gagnait,

-oui… il boudera un peu, mais rien qu'une part de gâteau ne pourra lui faire oublier…

Son époux lui sourit en s'asseyant à nouveau la tête en arrière… le visage inquiet, elle se rapprocha pour s'asseoir à la place qu'Hermione lui montrait près de lui… elle prit sa grande main et la serra, il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau,

-ne t'inquiètes pas…

Inutile de le lui dire! Voir plusieurs médicomages tourner autour d'eux, poser des crèmes et potions sur le visage de son mari; sentir que la tension montait à chaque minute qui passait, surtout reflétée sur le visage tendu du Survivant qui parlait à voix basse avec ses amis dans un coin de la pièce… non… rien ne pourrait lui enlever l'angoisse qui s'insinuait en elle…

-Harry, tout est prêt! Annonça la voix du jeune Londubat… aussitôt le silence se fit dans la pièce et sous le signe du médicomage, tous les autres soigneurs sortirent… Hermione s'approcha alors, se mettant devant Bill… elle paraissait elle aussi anxieuse…

-comme tu le sais Bill, nous avons besoin de refaire les mêmes marques avec une certaine précision et profondeur, expliqua Ron à côté du couple,

-les griffes d'un margay sont légèrement plus grosses que celles d'un loup… celles de moi et Harry t'arracheraient plus que ce qu'on a besoin…

-charmant… grogna son aîné en déglutissant légèrement… Fleur sentit ses grands doigts serrer le siens… elle ne le quittait pas du regard,

Sous le signe de tête de Neville, Ginny s'approcha d'Hermione, nettoyant les puissantes griffes au bout de se doigts,

-on essayera avec la plus profonde d'entre tes cicatrices… si nous réussissons, nous saurons que celles qui restent pourront s'effacer également!

-et Harry pourra… je veux dire… bafouilla Fleur rencontrant le regard de l'Élu qui jusqu'à maintenant se reposait les yeux fermés, respirant calmement… il lui sourit et elle continua,

-es-tu totalement guéri? Il toucha son ventre où encore un épais pansement pouvait s'apercevoir…

-non… mais je sens que je peux à nouveau refermer une blessure… je ne veux pas gaspiller ma magie en me soignant moi-même… la jeune femme hocha la tête pas encore rassurée,

-Fleur, si tu veux sortir… commença son mari,

-je resterai! L'interrompit-elle décidée, serrant de ses deux mains la sienne… Bill caressa sa joue avant de se tourner vers le petit groupe devant lui,

-bien… alors allons-y…

OooOooO

Arthur sourit en regardant son premier petit fils manger goulûment son gâteau, la bouche et bonne partie de son visage tâché de chocolat…

-bonjour? Le vieil homme se tourna vers la porte d'entrée où Remus lui faisait un signe de salut,

-Remus! Entre! Ça fait plaisir de te voir, ta mission s'est bien passée? Demanda-t-il en lui ouvrant la porte, le lycanthrope serra sa main en souriant,

-plus au moins… je viens chercher assistance pour tout dire! Arthur l'invita à s'asseoir près d'Andrew qui le salua d'un sourire chocolaté,

-et qui ça? Demanda-t-il en lui servant une tasse de thé,

-et bien notre jeune trio, mais je ne les trouve nulle part! Arthur se pencha vers lui pour ne pas que l'enfant les entende,

-ils sont en haut… Remus haussa un sourcil,

-il se passe quelque chose?

-ils veulent soigner les cicatrices de Bill…

-elles ont été faites par un loup garou et sont fermés depuis un bon moment! Arthur hocha la tête en buvant son thé,

-oui… mais ils ont pensé à un procédé un peu compliqué…

OooOooO

Neville aidé par Ginny séchait peu à peu le sang qui coulait lentement des cicatrices que Hermione rouvrait avec précision… Fleur avait fini par tourner la tête malgré les gémissements que son mari essayait d'étouffer et Ron fixait inquiet sa meilleure amie… dès le début elle était extrêmement pâle, bien que sa main restait ferme… sur son visage on ne voyait qu'une chose: le souhait que cela finisse bientôt…

Il lui restait encore un peu moins de la moitié de la longue entaille quand Harry l'arrêta,

-c'est suffisant… dit-il la faisant reculer d'une main sur son épaule… sans questionner sa décision, Ginny et Neville se pressèrent à nettoyer le jeune visage… la blessure avait été rouverte du côté droit du front, à la limite avec les cheveux, jusqu'à dépasser le nez du côté gauche…

-tu es sûr vieux? Demanda Ron en l'aidant à retrousser sa chemise, Fleur se tourna vers eux, les larmes roulant silencieusement sur ses joues,

-oui… répondit l'Élu sans hésiter… puis, prenant une inspiration, tendit ses deux mains au dessus du visage et ferma les yeux…

OooOooO

-c'est téméraire…

-ils sont jeunes… répondit Arthur avec un doux sourire, Molly entra dans la pièce, un plateau remplit de tasses aux mains,

-je n'ai pas osé entrer… avoua-t-elle en posant les boissons sur la table,

-bonjour Remus, salua-t-elle en soupirant déçue,

-bonjour Molly… ne t'inquiètes pas… essaya-t-il de la rassurer, la faisant plutôt renifler,

-oh tu verras quand tu auras des enfants que tu t'inquiéteras TOUJOURS pour eux!

-ce qui n'est pas près d'arriver crois-moi! Grogna-t-il à mi-voix sous le sourire amusé d'Arthur,

-allons Remus je suis certaine que Tonks ne serait pas contre… le taquina-t-elle en retrouvant son sourire,

-là n'est pas la question!

-oh tu ne veux pas satisfaire les envies de Tonks?

-Molly… l'averti-t-il les yeux menaçants, se gagnant un éclat de rire et une tape sur l'épaule… la matriarche fit voler le gâteau jusqu'à elle pour couper trois tranches,

-tu sais qu'elle a passé presque les deux semaines chez moi… je ne l'ai vu aussi déprimée qu'à l'époque où tu t'évertuais à la tenir en distance!

-nous pourrions parler d'autre chose? Grommela le lycanthrope en rougissant,

-enfin, heureusement il y a Hélène et Soraya, elles ont passé presque tout le temps ensemble…

-c'est vrai qu'elle avait une petite mine… ça m'a inquiété d'ailleurs… dit Arthur la mine soucieuse… Remus fronça les sourcils inquiet… il était vrai que Tonks n'aimait pas qu'il parte, mais elle se jetait dans le travail pour oublier son absence et essayait de rester forte pour n'inquiéter personne…

Arthur le voyant devenir de plus en plus inquiet, lui tapota l'épaule, rassurant,

-peut-être la pression… ces missions s'enchaînent une après l'autre dernièrement…

-oui… soupira-t-il à moitié convaincu… la voix enfantine d'Andrew le sortit de ses pensées,

-amii… Molly se tourna vers l'enfant,

-oui mon chéri? Le bébé montra sa fourchette, tout sa main sale de chocolat,

-pus? La matriarche prit un air faussement sévère,

-et on dit comment?

-siupé?

Molly embrassa sa petite tête avant de couper une grande tranche… Arthur regarda du coin de l'œil son ami, il souriait avec sérénité devant la petite scène… ça crevait les yeux à n'importait qui qu'il serait un excellent père… il adorait les enfants et avait la patience pour leur apprendre et les conseiller… cependant, jamais il ne voudrait imposer sa malédiction à une innocente créature… il suffisait de voir combien de temps il avait mis pour enfin accepter sa jeune compagne…

OooOooO

Harry avait fini par poser directement ses doigts sur l'entaille… abasourdis, tous fixaient la régénération totale de la peau, ne laissant même pas une fine trace blanche derrière… le silence était total, seulement entrecoupé par quelques gémissements étouffés… mais non pas de la part de Bill, sinon du jeune Survivant… en effet, depuis quelques minutes son visage ruisselait de sueur et son corps tremblait sans contrôle…

Quand une tâche rouge apparu où son pansement le serrait, Neville se précipita pour l'arrêter,

-Harry ça suffit!!

Son ami posa un genou à terre en respirant avec difficulté, aussitôt Ron et Hermione le soutirent pour ne pas qu'il tombe, mais il les repoussa d'un geste de la main en se relevant les dents serrés,

-encore… un peu…

Il ne lui restait que quelques centimètres… il devait finir… ses yeux émeraudes rencontrèrent ceux écarquillés de Fleur et une main sur sa blessure, il fixa à nouveau le visage de Bill… _il le devait_…

OooOooO

-je pense que c'est fini… dit Molly en se levant, ses mains serrées l'une contre l'autre… les bruits à l'étage des chaises et des portes qui s'ouvraient confirmèrent ses mots et avant que Remus ou son mari se soient levés, elle parti en courant escaliers en haut…

A l'étage, Ron et Neville portaient à demi Harry… Molly se précipita vers lui,

-par Merlin! Harry! S'écria-t-elle en touchant sa joue pâle sans qu'il ne bouge,

-ça va maman… il est seulement évanoui… essaya de l'apaiser Ron,

-mais…

-il doit dormir encore quelques heures… ordonna Neville alors que Remus apparaissait à son tour et s'avançait pour les aider la mine inquiète… à lui tout seul, et avec facilité, il porta le jeune homme sur le lit de la chambre la plus proche…

-je m'en occupe… lui dit Ginny derrière lui, en se dirigeant vers sa commode pour prendre quelques potions… Remus se tourna surpris vers elle et sourit en remarquant que c'était sa chambre où son presque neveu se trouvait…

Il hocha la tête et poussant légèrement Ron et Hermione qui allaient entrer, les fit sortir de la pièce avant de fermer la porte derrière lui… Molly allait protester mais remarquant les yeux amusés de Remus et se rappelant dans quelle chambre ils avaient mit Harry, elle renvoya tout le monde au salon…

Ginny attendit encore quelques instant pour voir si quelqu'un venait, avant de s'asseoir près d'Harry… elle caressa le visage endormi… quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient encore sur son front et elle les sécha avec douceur…

-il faut toujours que tu fasses de trop… murmura-t-elle les yeux inquiets… elle savait qu'elle aurait dû empêcher le traitement encore quelques jours… mais Harry était juste un peu trop têtu quand il le voulait! Et puis, depuis deux semaines, il n'avait que le mot « essayer » à la bouche! Et ce dès le lendemain de la mission de rescousse aux Dursley!

_Ginny apparut derrière quelques buissons dans le parc près de chez le jeune trio… vérifiant que personne ne la voie, elle épousseta ses cheveux et se dirigea vers la petite maison… elle remit son sac sur son épaule avant de toquer et prêter oreille aux bruits à l'intérieur… _

_Quelqu'un __s'affairait dans la cuisine quand la sonnerie s'entendit… des pas pressés lui parvirent avant que le visage de son frère apparaisse, _

_-salut frérot! Le salua__-t-elle… il détailla ses vêtements pour aller à ses cours et la laissa passer en souriant,_

_-tu es tombée du lit? La taquina-t-il, elle le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine,_

_-très drôle… grogna-t-elle en s'asseyant,_

_-Neville a trouvé « nécessaire pour ma formation » que je prenne en compte les visites aux patients… et quand je lui ai rétorqué que c'était SES patients, il a dit qu'il me les laissait… je te jure… soupira-t-elle, arrachant un sourire à son frère qui rallumait le feu qu'il avait sûrement éteint avant de lui ouvrir,_

_-tu déjeunes avec nous alors? Elle fit une petite grimace,_

_-c'est toi qui cuisines, n'est-ce pas? Il fit semblant de chercher autour de lui,_

_-je ne vois personne d'autre… elle rigola doucement,_

_-alors c'est d'accord! Il retourna satisfait à ses fourneaux, _

_-ils sont où les deux autres? Je dois les soigner… demanda-t-elle les cherchant du regard dans le salon… Ron fit voler quelques crêpes avant de répondre,_

_-ils dorment encore… dans la chambre de Mione… Ginny sourit,_

_-et par quel miracle es-tu réveillé avant eux? Il prit un air boudeur,_

_-j'avais froid… Harry et Mione sont frileux et prennent toutes les couvertures! La rouquine pouffa en se levant… lui fit un petit signe et se dirigea vers la chambre de son amie…_

_Dans __celle-ci, seuls quelques rayons de lumière se glissaient par la fenêtre magique… en effet, par sécurité, la petite maison n'avait aucune ouverture si ce n'était que la porte… Ginny s'approcha doucement du grand lit où un grand tas de couvertures dormait bien au centre… elle sourit en apercevant en sortir la tête encore endormie d'Hermione… la brune cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se recoucher et tirer sur les couvertures pour se rendormir… amusée, Ginny entendit un grognement de l'autre côté du tas et une main plus grande, tirer pour reprendre ce qui le couvrait… il y eut une série de grognements agacés tandis que les deux endormis tiraient de leur côté, jusqu'à ce que le brun jette son cousin sur la tête de son amie, faillant la faire tomber du lit… Hermione se redressa vivement,_

_-Harry Potter!_

_Ginny rit doucement attirant son attention… les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil, Hermione la détailla,_

_-tu es bien là? Demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes en penchant la tête de côté, la faisant rire encore plus,_

_-et oui! Hermione sourit,_

_-bonjour alors! La jeune Weasley pouffa en s'asseyant près d'elle et sortant quelques fioles de son sac,_

_-bonjour à toi aussi Hermione… je dois soigner ta blessure… _

_Son amie hocha la tête, beaucoup plus réveillée et vérifiant que l'autre grognon dormait paisiblement, releva son pyjama… grâce aux soins prodigués, elle avait meilleur aspect que le jour précédent! __La jeune médicomage nettoya et soigna la blessure avec minuterie en papotant avec son amie sur la soirée précédente de laquelle ils étaient rentrés assez tard… d'ailleurs Charlie et Hélène avaient été longtemps charriés, surtout par Ben qui s'en donna à cœur joie pour les faire rougir… _

_Un mouvement de l'autre côté du lit les fit taire, Hermione se pencha en arrière alors que Ginny posait le dernier pansement,_

_-je crois que l'homme des cavernes se réveille… mi-grogna la brune, la rouquine se redressa en souriant… elle s'approcha du côté du lit où Harry dormait et le secoua légèrement… il ouvrit des yeux endormis, les sourcils froncés et cligna des yeux en la reconnaissant… aussitôt il sourit, _

_-Gin… Hermione qui regardait la scène rougit en entendant la douceur avec laquelle il avait prononcé son nom… se sentant drôlement de trop, elle vit Ginny se mettre à genoux pour être plus près de son visage et caresser sa joue avec une infinie tendresse, _

_-tu dois prendre ton médicament… il __ferma les yeux en souriant encore, approchant son visage à sa main pour mieux la sentir… la petite Weasley se redressa, se gagnant un grognement par la caresse finie, _

_-Harry… l'appela-t-elle et deux billes émeraudes la fixèrent à nouveau, il entrouvrit les lèvres et elle versa le contenu du flacon qu'elle tenait, une moue de dégoût et une toux plus tard, Harry s'asseyait sur le lit en grattant ses cheveux drôlement décoiffés…_

_Hermione s'approcha d'eux et remarqua du coin de l'œil le pan de la veste blanche de Ginny que l'Élu avait attrapé du bout des doigts… elle sourit amusée et ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami,_

_-tu__ as l'air d'un petit garçon comme ça… dit-elle se disant intérieurement qu'un autre jeune homme roux y ressemblait parfois aussi… surtout quand il s'agissait de chocolat!_

_-ça sent bon… eut pour toute réponse le Survivant en reniflant les yeux fermés, Hermione tendit à son tour son nez,_

_-Ron a cuisiné! Et elle partit en courant pour arriver la première,__ Ginny allait la suivre, mais Harry la retint du pan qu'il tenait encore… profitant de sa surprise, il la serra contre lui, la faisant poser un genou sur le lit… le nez dans son cou, ses lèvres la frôlant telle une caresse, il murmura,_

_-tu sens vraiment bon… la jeune rouquine d'abord surprise, ri en comprenant et le serra aussi dans ses bras,_

_-c'était donc ça? Il mordilla son cou remontant doucement à son menton, pour finalement atteindre ses lèvres,_

_-fuis avant que je ne te mange, je n'ai pas encore déjeuné… la taquina-t-il avant de l'embrasser avec douceur,_

_-eh ça va refroidir!! S'entendit la voix de Ron le faisant grogner en s'écartant, les yeux boudeurs,_

_-je le déteste… Ginny pouffa, l'embrassant au même temps qu'elle riait… le tenant par le col de son pyjama, elle le força à se lever avec elle pour continuer le baiser… au bruit des pas qui s'approchaient ils se séparèrent complices alors qu'elle sautillait vivement vers son sac, faisant semblant de ranger ses médicaments… Ron entra dans la pièce, deux assiettes remplies de crêpes à la main, Hermione le suivant avec le même paquet dans ses mains,_

_-hey Harry! Le salua-t-il en tirant une chaise avec son pied près du lit où son meilleur ami était couché,_

_-je me suis dit que peut-être t'aurais un peu de mal à te lever… expliqua-t-il en lui passant son assiette… Hermione s'assit au pied du lit, faisant signe à Ginny de venir,_

_-tiens… j'ai mis plein de sirop pour toi, Ron dit que tu aimes comme ça… dit la brune tout sourire, Ginny croisa le regard de Harry et sourit en s'asseyant,_

_-il a raison, merci!_

_Pendant quelques secondes ils mangèrent en silence avant que tous les quatre commentent la soirée du jour avant… étrangement, Hermione et Ron taisaient absolument ce qui s'était passé quand ils étaient partis seuls… Harry et Ginny eurent bon les taquiner, inventer des scènes, les menacer, rien ne fit… par contre, les deux garçons parlèrent longtemps de ce qu'ils voulaient essayer pour l'aîné des Weasley… d'ailleurs quelques unes de leurs idées étaient franchement à éclater de rire par leur bêtise… mais ce qui fit presque s'étouffer avec ses crêpes à la jeune rouquine fut la tête que son frère fit quand, posant sa main sur son épaule, Harry lui avoua qu'il ne le détestait pas… _

-Gin? Ginny se tourna surprise vers Harry qui la fixait les yeux à demi fermés, il venait de se réveiller…

-comment te sens tu? Demanda-t-elle en prenant son pulse et vérifiant ses iris,

-un peu… vidé… murmura-t-il la gorge sèche, aussitôt elle le redressa un peu pour le faire boire… cela fait, il se recoucha en fermant les yeux,

-ça a marché? Ginny sourit en chassant une mèche devant ses yeux,

-un vrai succès… merci… il sourit,

-il n'y a rien à remercier… la jeune médicomage sourit à son tour,

-ça il faudra le dire à Fleur alors… je crois même qu'elle doit être en train de faire une statue à ton image! Harry rigola doucement,

-arrête…

On frappa à la porte avant que la petite tête d'Andrew n'apparaisse…

-onc Ry!! S'écria l'enfant en courant vers le lit, Harry se redressa pour l'étreindre juste quand Fleur entrait,

-Andrew arrête de…!? A son tour elle poussa un petit cri avant de se précipiter vers le lit pour serrer dans ses bras le jeune Élu,

-merci, merci, merci!!

Il fallut bien la venue de son mari pour que la jeune femme lâche enfin le Survivant… Bill souriait, s'amusant que son fils trace d'un doigt enfantin la cicatrice qui manquait…

-merci beaucoup Harry…

-arrête… rougit le jeune homme en se grattant la tête gêné… Bill lui tapota l'épaule avec reconnaissance,

-Remus attend en bas… Harry releva la tête en sortant déjà du lit,

-il est revenu!?

-descend, il t'expliquera…

Aidé par le jeune père, il descendit les escaliers lentement… il avait l'impression qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil allait être la bienvenue! A peine eut-il posé son pied sur la dernière marche que sa tête fut prise sous le bras de son meilleur ami, alors que celui-ci lui ébouriffait les cheveux, fou de joie,

-aie, aieeee!

-tu as réussi! Tu as réussi! Chantonnait le grand roux sous les yeux amusés des autres présents,

-Ron, laisse-le se reposer! Le gronda Hermione essayant de retirer les bras forts qui entouraient la tête de Harry qui riait et criait « au secours » au même temps…

OooOooO

-t'accompagner à ta mission? Redemanda Hermione en fixant Remus,

-j'ai parlé avec Kingsley, il est d'accord pour nous couvrir! Déclara Tonks, assise près du lycanthrope,

-à vous… mais moi je ne peux pas m'absenter comme ça… répondit la petite brune un peu à regret, la métamorphomage sourit,

-nous avons besoin d'un représentant du ministère… Scrimgeour a été d'accord…

Ron et Harry sourirent à leur amie qui avait poussé un petit cri ravi: une mission à trois!

-Remus… Harry vient de se dépenser et… commença Molly avant d'être coupée par le maraudeur,

-il ne fera qu'acte de présence… les gobelins veulent connaître notre leader avant de s'allier à nous…

-je… je ne suis pas… bafouillait le Survivant en rougissant, faisant ricaner son meilleur ami,

-faudrait commencer à l'accepter mon vieux!

-cela fait des semaines que j'essaye de parler aux chefs des gobelins, mais c'est à peine s'ils me laissent entrer dans leur Cité… j'ai comme l'impression que leur chef ne parlera qu'avec quelqu'un de son rang… expliqua Remus avec un doux sourire,

-mais enfin Lunard, tu es celui qui a représenté l'Ordre pour toutes les alliances! Se plaignit le rouquin sans comprendre, Remus haussa les épaules,

-ils sont ainsi… nous ferions mieux de partir maintenant les enfants, le trajet est long!

OooOooO

Ce fut à la nuit tombée que le trio, Remus et Tonks arrivèrent à leur destination… ils avaient dû prendre des porteloins et après transplaner jusqu'à qu'un sort ne les laisse aller plus loin et être entourés de plusieurs montagnes…

-leur barrières anti-transplanage sont vraiment très puissantes! Commenta Hermione en regardant le paysage qui changeait à fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient… Remus, en tête du groupe tourna la tête en souriant,

-ce serait un grand avantage pour nous si l'alliance a lieu…

Tous hochèrent la tête, songeurs… depuis la mort de Dumbledore, l'Ordre avait bien sûr entreprit les missions d'espionnage, mais surtout de recherche d'alliés entre les différentes races et créatures du monde magique…

-Hagrid a convaincu quelques géants de venir avec nous… il reste encore avec eux pour en convaincre plus… informa Remus en pressant le pas au vu de la lune qui descendait…

Au nom de leur vieil ami, les trois jeunes se tournèrent vers lui,

-comment va-t-il!? Il n'est pas venu à la Grande réunion de l'Ordre… murmura Harry inquiet,

-il va bien… et a hâte de vous revoir! Sourit le sorcier avec un clin d'œil… un soupir rassuré s'entendit et ils continuèrent leur marche… la nuit tombait lentement et ils étaient encore loin… Tonks et Hermione avaient fini par parler du futur mariage Weasley, alors que les garçons marchaient en silence, s'amusant de leur ravissement évident face à l'événement,

-dis donc Lunard, je ne savais pas que tu tenais aussi bien la marche! S'exclama Ron en séchant la sueur de son front et soufflant avec peine, Remus s'arrêta un moment pour regarder ses quatre compagnons… ils avaient l'air crevés…

-on n'est plus aussi loin… dit-il avec un léger sourire,

-et bien mes jambes ne me portent plus! Soupira le roux en s'asseyant sur un tronc d'arbre, Hermione se laissa tomber près de lui en fermant les yeux pour mieux respirer… cela faisait des heures qu'ils marchaient dans la montagne à un rythme soutenu… Harry se laissa tomber au sol, un bras sur ses yeux, il murmura fatigué,

-je pense que sous notre forme animagus nous pourrions…

-non! Le coupa Remus intransigeant, même Tonks qui appuyait sa tête contre son épaule et le tenait par le bras pour ne pas tomber, sursauta,

-les gobelins sentent quand une quelconque créature utilise de la magie dans leur territoire… expliqua-t-il d'une voix plus posée,

-leur territoire!? Mais c'est immense!! Commenta Ron en étirant ses grandes jambes, Remus eut un sourire navré,

-je sais et je suis désolé, mais tant que nous serons ici nous ne pourrons utiliser la magie… ils le ressentiraient comme une attaque…

-par Merlin… grogna le jeune homme en se remettant débout et recommençant à marcher,

-et bien au moins ça vous fera des belles jambes les filles! Bientôt Remus et Harry ne virent qu'un point du rouquin qui criait « à l'aide », les sorcières derrière lui…

La marche fut pénible et ponctuée des soupirs… le seul à faire le chemin tranquillement était l'ex-professeur… Harry et Ron le regardaient envieux… sûrement le loup en lui ne lui donnait pas que des mauvaises surprises… comme par exemple, une force assez impressionnante, un sens de l'orientation sans pareille, et évidement… une facilité déconcertante pour la survie… suivant le cours des pensée du jeune Élu, Remus sourit,

-quand on était jeunes, James et Sirius étaient intraitables sur le fait que quand on allait se promener à la Forêt Interdite, ils devaient prendre leur forme d'animagus… Harry sourit, ravi d'entendre parler de cette époque,

-pourquoi?

-parce que c'était le seul moyen de marcher à mon rythme et aussi parce que comme ça ils n'avaient pas l'air trop fatigués et débraillés quand on rentrait…

-débraillés!? Demanda amusé le jeune homme, Remus rit en regardant les étoiles qui parsemaient le ciel,

-oh tu ne savais pas les bêtises qu'on faisait et aux endroits auxquels on s'aventurait… Lily a plusieurs crié sur ton père quand on revenait… il réfléchit un moment avant de se reprendre en riant,

-en fait, elle criait sur nous tous quand on revenait… et encore plus quand, pour seule réponse ton père lui disait, d'un air profondément idiot il fut l'accepter, qu'elle était terriblement belle quand elle s'énervait…

Harry éclata de rire, imité par les trois autres qui écoutaient attentifs, Remus reprit, heureux de raconter des passages de sa jeunesse,

-James était celui qui assurait nos arrières… Sirius lui il courait droit devant sans rien voir… d'ailleurs a cause de lui, plusieurs fois nous nous sommes trouvés face à des créatures en colère parce qu'on était entrés dans leur territoire!

-c'est vrai!?

-oh oui! Nous devions souvent partir en courant, un être énervé à nos trousses… il regarda du coin de l'œil le jeune homme et eut un petit sourire fier,

-et même s'ils avaient leur forme d'animagus, je courais à la même hauteur qu'eux…

Un sifflement admiratif s'entendit derrière eux, Ron et Hermione fermaient la marche et écoutaient un sourire aux lèvres l'anecdote… le lycanthrope sourit et massa sa nuque avec une moue de douleur,

-évidement, c'était quand j'étais jeune… maintenant je…

-oh mais tais-toi! L'interrompit Tonks plus vite que les trois autres qui allaient se plaindre aussi, elle se posta devant lui les poings sur les hanches,

-tu n'es pas vieux Remus! Plus vieux que nous, mais pas vieux! Dit-elle sûre de ce qu'elle disait… l'ancien maraudeur eu un reniflement amusé, faisant dangereusement briller les yeux de sa compagne… elle sourit avec effronterie le faisant déglutir… mauvaise idée de contrarier la jeune femme!

-d'ailleurs pour un « vieux » comme tu dis, je peux dire que tu es sacrément performant!

-qu… quoi!? S'étrangla le lycanthrope en rougissant rapidement, elle continua d'une voix candide sans prendre en compte les sifflements moqueurs de Ron et Harry,

-peu des femmes peuvent se vanter d'être comblées autant de fois que m… une main sur sa bouche la fit taire et le regard miel paniqué de son compagnon captura le sien,

-Dora ça suffit! Avance! Elle se dégagea de sa main en se croisant des bras,

-mais tu devrais en être fier mon chéri!

-Nymphadora tais-toi et avance pour l'amour du ciel! Supplia-t-il les joues rouges… elle releva le menton,

-alors que je ne te reprenne plus jamais dire ça… compris?

-compris! Nous pouvons avancer maintenant!? Se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter de la voix la plus tendre possible… elle le regarda encore fâchée un instant avant de se retourner pour continuer à marcher,

-nous le pouvons…

Remus la regarda s'éloigner le cœur battant encore à tout rompre… autrefois il n'y avait que James et Sirius pour le faire rougir autant… plus Patmol en fait, avec ses typiques répliques dénouées d'inhibition… comme sa cousine tiens… peut-être ça venait de famille?

Son corps se tendit en sentant Harry s'approcher… il arborait un sourire malicieux qu'il avait déjà croisé avant sur le visage de son père,

-alors Lunard… il paraît que tu…

-n'ose même pas Harry! Grogna son presque oncle le menaçant du doigt, avant de marcher derrière la jeune métamorphomage sous les rires goguenards des jeunes…

OooOooO

-c'est là que tu campes? Demanda Tonks en montrant un endroit assez désert, mais entouré d'arbres… au pied d'un, un sac et une couverture se trouvait,

-oui… ils ne me laissent pas entrer dans leur « Cité »… c'est le plus près que j'ai pu trouver…

Le grand rouquin sortit sa couverture de son sac et l'étendit par terre avant de se coucher en soupirant,

-et ben, moi je dis qu'un petit somme…

-Ron! Nous devons nous organi… kyaa!! Son meilleur ami venait de la tirer par le bras pour la coucher près de lui,

-tais-toi Mione… sourit-il fier de la rougeur de la petite brune… Harry ricana l'ai ravi,

-si nous dérangeons, surtout dites-le-nous hein! Hermione rougit encore plus,

-mais n…

-tu déranges! Grogna Ron en la serrant encore plus contre lui… Remus passa près d'eux en tenant la main de Tonks,

-soyez pas trop fous les enfants, nous dormons à côté…

-ils ne sont pas bruyants Lunard! Rit le Survivant narquois, faisant sourire son mentor… Hermione lui lança un regard noir,

-Harry ne recommence pas! Et toi lâche-moi! Grogna-t-elle en tapant sur les mains du roux,

-d'accord, d'accord…

Harry, son sac à la main, suivait sans se rendre compte les deux adultes, avant que Tonks se tourne vers lui amusée,

-euh Harry tu vas nous déranger aussi si tu nous suis tu sais…

-Dora!

-et ben c'est gentil, je me fais jeter de partout! Sa meilleure amie vint le chercher de la main,

-Harry arrête tes bêtises et viens dormir près de nous!

La nuit était bien avancée… le feu encore allumé à la manière moldue, dégageait un peu de chaleur… et couvrait d'une douce lumière les trois jeunes couchés sur l'herbe, Remus et Tonks dormaient un peu plus loin, derrière quelques arbres… Harry fronça les sourcils et ouvrit discrètement un œil en entendant un mouvement à sa gauche… il vit une silhouette fine se pencher vers où son rouquin d'ami dormait,

-Ron… chuchota Hermione en le secouant légèrement, le jeune homme n'ouvrit même pas les yeux, levant simplement un bras pour l'inviter à se coucher, un sourire amusé aux lèvres… la petite brune se mordit les lèvres en rougissant et s'accommoda contre lui… il referma un bras sur sa taille, la rapprochant un peu plus, une main derrière sa tête pour la poser contre son épaule… elle sourit en fermant les yeux,

-j'avais froid… chuchota-t-elle, sentant le sourire de son ami contre son front,

-tant mieux…

De l'autre côté du feu, Harry regarda une dernière fois ses amis pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre, avant de rechercher son sommeil perdu, un sourire permanent sur le visage…

OooOooO

Hermione soupira imperceptiblement en frissonnant légèrement… elle détestait avoir froid! Elle préférait bouillir au soleil que sentir comment tout son corps tremblait! Les yeux bien clos, elle se rapprocha un peu plus de la vraie bouillotte que faisait son ami… il ronflait légèrement… plutôt des respirations un peu plus profondes qui la faisaient pouffer doucement… toutes les nuits, elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas lui voler une de ses respirations, à la limite de ses lèvres… elle frissonna à nouveau en sentant un courant d'air sur son dos… elle haïssait vraiment ça!

Une frôlement sur sa jambe nue lui fit ouvrir violement les yeux… de tant bouger son pantalon avait fini par se relever laissant un de ses mollets à découvert… elle attendit silencieuse et serra un peu plus la chemise de Ron qu'elle agrippait sans se rendre compte… elle serra les dents et sa respiration s'accéléra en sentant encore une fois quelque chose lui frôler la jambe…

-Ron… murmura-t-elle terrifiée en reconnaissant tout de suite la texture râpeuse et gluante d'un serpent… le rouquin resserra sa prise autour de sa taille sans pour autant se réveiller, elle ferma les yeux et poussa un petit cri en sentant l'indésirable intrus se glisser par l'ouverture que laissait son pantalon!

Sa prise et la tension soudaine de son corps réveillèrent en sursaut le roux,

-Mione!?

-Ron! Souffla-t-elle d'une voix très aigue qui lui fit écarquiller un peu plus les yeux…

-qu'est-ce qui…!?

-serpent!! Cria-t-elle entre ses dents les yeux en larmes,

Il hocha la tête en la regardant bien dans les yeux et sans mouvement brusque, prit sa baguette… elle posa aussitôt une main sur la sienne,

-pas de magie! Hoqueta-t-elle…

-mais…

-ne me contredit pas maintenant!! Souffla-t-elle furieuse en pinçant un peu plus les bras du jeune garçon qui fit une grimace de douleur,

-aie… Mione…

-qu'est-ce qui se passe? Mâchouilla une voix endormie de l'autre côté du feu de camp, Ron se gratta la nuque sans savoir quoi faire,

-euh… Mione a un problème… dit-il finalement hésitant,

-Herms!? Je pensais que ce serait toi qui aurait _un_ certain problème avec la proximité… se moqua le Survivant en s'approchant, téméraire …

-approche-toi seulement! Le menaça le rouquin les joues et oreilles rouges se gagnant un sourire encore plus goguenard de la part de son faux meilleur ami,

-arrêtez de vous disputer et aidez-moi!! Grogna la brunette essoufflée et en colère… aussitôt ses deux compagnons de fortune se tournèrent vers elle,

-c'est quoi le problème? Demanda Harry en s'accroupissant près d'elle,

Les yeux exorbités par le serpent qui remontait chaque fois plus, elle répondit la voix hachée,

-un serpent… dans… mon pantalon…!!

Harry regarda autour de lui… ils étaient tout de même un peu loin du feu pour ne pas que les petits crépitements prennent feu aux couvertures, donc pour distinguer quelque chose c'était difficile… ils ne pouvaient même pas utiliser les pupilles de leurs félins car les gobelins sentiraient aussitôt la magie utilisée et leur baguette, même pas en parler! Il ne restait qu'une solution…

-je vais lui parler… dit-il en enlevant la couverture qui couvrait sa jeune amie…

-que tu vas quoi!! S'écria-t-elle de cette voix aigue et paniquée,

-lui parler! C'est quelle jambe? Demanda le brun sans se démonter,

-tu vas parler avec un visqueux reptile qui veut ma peau!! Cria-t-elle, aussitôt poussant un petit cri de sentir le serpent bouger de sa place… elle supplia Ron du regard, mais il haussa les épaules en se mordant les lèvres… lui non plus ne voyait pas d'autre solution!

Cela prit plusieurs minutes et finalement Hermione avait finit par rouler des yeux en voyant Harry dans une conversation plus que passionnée avec son hôte…

-dis, c'est bientôt fini!? Grogna-t-elle entre ses dents… aussitôt le serpent bougea contre sa jambe la faisant se tendre,

-ne parle pas avec cette voix… c'est trop bruyant pour lui… conseilla Harry, défendant son nouvel ami… elle lui fit des gros yeux s'empêchant de le secouer pour le faire réagir,

-tu lui demanderas pardon si je le dérange surtout! Le brun sourit,

-je lui dirais!

-Harry… souffla-t-elle menaçante,

Le reptile bougea encore une fois et le brun reprit sa conversation… Ron, lui, regardait avec intérêt l'échange de sifflements entre son ami et « la bête »… cependant, il fronça les sourcils en voyant son ami rougir et regarder furieux l'endroit où le serpent avait élu domicile…

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il,

-j'ai lui ai demandé de partir, mais… il tourna son regard émeraude vers son amie,

-mais il dit que ta peau est vraiment trop douce et que tu le tiens bien au chaud… il ajoute que tu es à croquer…

Quelques secondes furent nécessaires pour que l'information soit digérée avant que Hermione tire Harry vers elle en le tenant par le col de son t-shirt,

-TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE LUI DIRE DE DÉGAGER!!

-mais… il ne veut pas…

-HARRY!!

-d'accord! Assura-t-il étouffant presque par la prise de la jeune femme… il fit un signe de la tête à Ron et tous les deux se penchèrent vers la jambe de leur amie… Harry avait à peine soulevé un peu le pantalon qu'un cri s'entendit et que le serpent se glissa vers l'extérieur rapide comme l'éclair…

-eeeh tu avais promit de ne pas mordre!! Cria Harry au reptile qui s'enfuyait dans l'obscurité de la forêt… il soupira énervé et se tourna vers son amie qui gémissait doucement dans les bras de Ron… bon… dit comme ça, il aurait été le premier à s'en réjouir, mais en réalité Hermione pleurnichait et reniflait en regardant sa jambe comme si elle était à jamais perdue… il sourit en voyant le grand gaillard sécher ses larmes de ses mains maladroites en la consolant avec douceur… un sourire malicieux se forma alors sur son visage,

-il faudra enlever le poison maintenant… dit-il sérieux en s'approchant du couple au sol,

-… DU POISON!! Cria la brune en se redressant vivement,

-ben oui…

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour que Ron force Hermione à s'asseoir et commence à descendre le vêtement…

-par Merlin arrête de gigoter Mione! Elle cria en rougissant,

-je peux le faire!! Harry qui avait finit par glisser assis dos contre dos avec son amie, reprit un sourire aux lèvres,

-entre plus tu bouges, plus le poison se répand tu sais…

-ne bouge plus!! Ordonna le roux en immobilisant les jambes de son amie entre les siennes… elle serra les dents, les joues colorées en sentant ses longs doigts déboutonner le pantalon sans hésiter et commencer à le baisser hâtif… Harry qui avait fermé les yeux pour ne rien voir, ne peut s'empêcher de le taquiner,

-dis donc la pratique Ron…

Le grand rouquin resta pétrifié sur place… il était trop inquiet par ce poison pour ne serait-ce que s'arrêter à penser à ce qu'il était en train de faire et surtout… à qui! Il se recula d'un bond faisant pouffer de rire le jeune Élu qui avait du mal à rester sérieux…

Hermione rougit encore plus les yeux en larmes contenues…

Ron la regarda encore une fois… les joues rouges, les yeux brillants, le corps un peu tremblant, n'osant bouger d'un seul centimètre… il posa une main sur sa bouche avant de se relever et se détourner pour chasser l'image si désirable de sa meilleure amie…

-Ron!! Appela-t-elle paniquée, mais il restait obstinément dos à elle n'osant plus la regarder… elle commençait à ne plus rien sentir dans la partie qui entourait la morsure! La main de Harry apparu au dessus de sa cuisse pendant quelques secondes, avant que sa voix grave murmure faussement inquiète,

-le poison se répand…

Horrifiée elle se tourna vers le rouquin en criant,

-RON!! Celui-ci se retourna vivement en fermant les yeux pour retarder le plus possible l'instant où il la verrait à nouveau…

-je ne veux pas perdre ma jambe… et automatiquement il sentit son cœur fondre et ses yeux s'ouvrir… on aurait dit une petite fille tremblante de peur, il posa une main sur sa joue pour sécher quelques larmes et sourit,

-ça ne va pas arriver… hochant la tête rassurée elle le vit prendre une grande inspiration et continuer ce qu'il avait été en train de faire avant l'inopportune interruption du brun… le poison, sa jambe et le serpent furent vite écartés de sa mémoire quand la main du rouquin caressa le long de sa jambe pour enlever le vêtement…

Vu la soudaine tension du corps de Ron, il avait sûrement senti le frissonnement qu'il avait produit! Se maudissant intérieurement elle osa baisser les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de celui supposé être son meilleur ami…

-tout… tout va bien? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante, essayant à tout prix de fixer son attention sur ses yeux chocolat,

-j'ai… j'ai froid… murmura-t-elle la gorge sèche… il hocha la tête en déglutissant… il dévia un peu son regard vers son meilleur ami qui leur tournait le dos… pour la situation où ils se trouvaient, il n'avait pas l'air trop inquiet! Il regarda à nouveau la jeune sorcière et arrêtant de respirer écarta légèrement sa jambe avant de se pencher et poser ses lèvres sur la morsure… il aspira doucement, essayant d'ignorer le tressaillement du petit corps et le tremblement de ses mains… il sentit le goût métallique du sang mélangé au poison de l'indésirable animal… il se redressa légèrement, cracha et recommença trois fois jusqu'à être certain de ne plus sentir que le sang sur sa langue… cela fait, il se redressa totalement, chercha à tâtons sa gourde remplie d'eau et en versa un peu sur la blessure… Hermione gémit doucement et il se dépêcha de sortir un pansement blanc et l'enrouler autour de la cuisse blessée… puis, fouillant rapidement dans son sac, sortit un de ses pantalons et le lui mit avec délicatesse…

-merci… murmura Hermione sans le quitter des yeux… il se rinçait la bouche, quelques gouttes d'eau glissant sur son menton et se perdant sous le t-shirt après avoir glissé sur son cou…

-de… rien… répondit-il d'une voix délicieusement rauque…

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avant d'être interrompus par la voix de leur meilleur ami,

-c'est fini?

-ou… oui… répondit la sorcière d'une voix faible,

-et ça va mieux? Demanda-t-il en se levant un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, elle hocha la tête et satisfait, Harry leur souhaita bonne nuit après un clin d'œil ravi…

Encore un peu gauches, ils se couchèrent l'un près de l'autre sans un mot… Ron entoura les jambes de la jeune femme avec une des couvertures pour empêcher une autre bête de s'y aventurer, et avec l'autre, les couvrit tous les deux… après un timide « bonne nuit » ils firent semblant de dormir… mais il était difficile de retrouver le sommeil avec ce qui venait de se passer…

Elle avait sentit la douceur de ses lèvres et son envie de les sentir contre les siennes n'avait fait qu'augmenter! Merlin… et ses doigts sur sa peau… elle était prête à parier que les traces de brûlure où sa main l'avait touché, seraient visibles le lendemain…

Il avait dû faire un effort surhumain pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait! Maintes fois, il avait dû se secouer mentalement pour ne pas flancher et embrasser la peau bronzée pour échanger ses gémissements de douleur en plaisir!

-Ron… murmura-t-elle en posant ses petites mains sur son torse, il était certain qu'elle avait ressentit le frisson qui l'avait traversé!

-j'ai froid… souffla-t-elle posant sa joue contre ce cœur qui battait à tout rompre, un fin sourire aux lèvres… il sourit à son tour, la serrant un peu plus contre lui…

OooOooO

Harry bâillait en marchant derrière tout le groupe… ses yeux se refermaient tous seuls et son dos lui faisait un mal de chien! Il soupira en regardant ses deux amis qui parlaient avec Remus avec entrain… ce ne fut qu'au mot « serpent » qu'il comprit qu'ils lui racontaient la visite imprévue de la nuit passée… il se mordit les lèvres en croisant le regard surpris de son ex-professeur et fit de son mieux pour cacher son sourire…

Avec discrétion, alors que Tonks parlait avec les deux autres, Remus marcha plus lentement pour être à l'hauteur de Harry…

-et donc un serpent venimeux hein? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes en silence… Harry essaya de faire son regard le plus innocent, mais face à celui ironique du lycanthrope, éclata de rire…

-oh Lunard je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher! Remus secoua la tête en soupirant… le digne héritier des maraudeurs!

-je t'avais déjà dit qu'il n'y a que des couleuvres inoffensives dans cette région… mais il y a parfois des serpents aussi! Le gronda-t-il, Harry prit un air offensé,

-ne soit pas rabat-joie… je lui ai demandé! Et puis quand il est parti j'ai reconnu sa tête arrondie… d'ailleurs c'était encore un bébé, il a à peine endormi quelques secondes la blessure! Voyant que le jeune homme resterait têtu, il soupira avec un léger sourire,

-et ça a marché au moins? Aussitôt son neveu reprit son sourire,

-et comment que ça a marché!

-mais à quoi ça avance? Ils dormaient déjà ensemble non? Le sourire ravi devint carnassier,

-ah Lunard, ce que ça a changé? Le désir bien sûr… ils ont beau se mettre dans leur tête que ça ne marchera pas entre eux, avec un peu de chance, le désir les fera réfléchir un peu moins… Remus rit de bon cœur… ce garçon ne reculait devant rien!

-la voix de l'expérience? Le taquina-t-il le regardant du coin de l'œil… Harry rougit en s'étranglant avant de tourner un regard défiant vers lui…

-tu peux parler Lunard! Depuis hier je voulais te demander à propos de ce que Tonks racon…

-avançons veux-tu!? Le coupa le lycanthrope en marchant plus vite… le ricanement de l'Élu lui parvirent… décidément c'était une mauvaise idée que de se mettre à dos tous ces jeunes!

…………..

Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de la matinée que le petit groupe arriva à la Cité des gobelins… Remus fut celui qui leur servit de guide et bien que plusieurs des habitants le regardaient étrangement, il continuait à marcher comme si de rien n'était… ils arrivèrent devant un énorme bâtiment blanc et entrèrent… quatre gobelins barrèrent le chemin à l'ex-professeur avant de s'écarter quand il présenta Harry Potter… ils furent conduits entre plusieurs couloirs et furent sommés d'attendre dans un espace totalement désert et immense… sans même pas une chaise pour s'asseoir… en silence, ils échangèrent un regard éloquent juste quand la porte s'ouvrait, laissant passer, vu sa taille un peu plus grande que les autres et le respect avec lequel ceux qui l'accompagnaient lui ouvrirent la porte, le chef des gobelins…

D'ailleurs celui-ci d'un geste agacé, les fit sortir de la pièce… il les jugea de ses yeux bridés… il était de notoriété publique que la majorité des sorciers se considéraient supérieurs aux gobelins, ce pourquoi ils baissèrent la tête avec respect pour bien lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas leur cas… il répondit au salut,

-mon nom est Ragnok.

L'aîné du groupe, s'avança alors vers lui,

-nous voudrions parler du…

-toi l'hybride je ne veux pas t'écouter! Tu n'as rien à faire ici! Croyez vous que nous sommes inférieurs à vous pour oser nous amener un interprète non humain!?

Remus resta un moment surpris, avant d'hocher la tête et faire un pas en arrière… Tonks qui surveillait l'échange fronça les sourcils et se précipita vers le gobelin la baguette levée,

-comment oses-tu espèce de nain de jar…!? Ron la retint des bras en plaquant une main sur sa bouche… la jeune métamorphomage se débattit rageuse, mais le rouquin tint bon en essayant de la calmer…

-Tonks arrête! C'est important enfin! Arrête! La jeune sorcière mordit sa main et se tourna vers lui alors qu'il étouffait un juron en la lâchant… elle le regarda bien dans les yeux, glaciale,

-pour moi, c'est lui le plus important! Souffla-t-elle entre ses dents avant de faire demi tour et sortir de la pièce… Harry regarda vers Remus pensant qu'il serait fâché du comportement de sa compagne, mais à sa grande surprise, celui-ci avait un sourire paisible… Remus se tourna vers eux, rencontrant ses yeux, sourit et sortit aussi de la pièce…

Le gobelin qui n'avait rien raté eut un sourire indéchiffrable,

-voilà qui est mieux… nous devons montrer la supériorité des races, n'est-ce pas? Dit-il en se tournant vers le rouquin qui serrait les poings pour se calmer…

-d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas plus mal que cette femme sorte… les femmes n'ont rien à faire dans les problèmes d'état… dit-il en regardant hostilement Hermione, représentante du ministère… elle haussa un sourcil et sans rien dire sortit aussi de la pièce… Ron échangea un regard avec Harry qui avait les sourcils froncés,

-il commence à me… Harry lui fit signe de se taire et avança au centre de la pièce… Ron se recula au geste qu'il fit et le Survivant se tint devant le chef des gobelins… celui-ci le regardait avec défi… l'Élu le fixa avec colère… chef de gobelins ou pas, personne ne pouvait s'en prendre à ses amis… il enleva ses lunettes pour les nettoyer…

-je commence à fatiguer… murmura-t-il d'une voix glaciale, le gobelin n'eut aucun geste de recul et le jeune homme baissa ses yeux émeraude vers lui… laissant peu à peu sa puissance l'envelopper… Ron sourit en se croisant des bras, un bouclier sphère se créant autour de lui. Le gobelin étouffa un cri et se protégea le visage quand Harry libéra totalement sa magie, créant un tourbillon d'air puissant… la rafale de vent choqua contre le bouclier du rouquin sans qu'il ne bouge d'un centimètre… le gobelin était par terre depuis le début et le brun se pencha pour l'élever du col jusqu'à son visage,

-écoute-moi bien… tu as beau être chef, je m'en fous! Je préfère ne pas m'allier à quelqu'un qui croit à une supériorité de race ou sang! Nous somme tous vivants et respirons le même air, pour ce simple fait nous somme égaux! Je me bats au nom de cette liberté, alors venez nous aider ou non… seulement je vous préviens! Soyez à côté du Lord Noir et je vous tuerai! Claqua la voix du jeune garçon… le gobelin fixa le jeune visage et il le lâcha… il tournait les talons pour sortir quand Ragnok éclata de rire… Harry s'arrêta sans comprendre,

-tu es aussi fougueux que je me l'imaginais… _Harry Potter… _d'un claquement de doigts la salle se remplit de fauteuils et un immense bureau… Ragnok s'y dirigea et s'assit, leur faisant signe d'en faire de même… les deux garçons, encore sans comprendre, obéirent sans cacher leur surprise,

-tu n'as peur de rien…

-vous vous trompez… répondit le Survivant,

-si je n'avais pas peur, je serais déjà mort… le gobelin sourit encore plus et d'un geste de la main fit apparaître un verre devant Harry,

-bois… tu dois être fatigué… au haussement de sourcil du jeune homme, il sourit encore plus,

-tu t'es dépensé il y a peu de temps…

-ce n'est pas en libérant un peu de ma magie que…

-je ne parle pas de ça… l'interrompit Ragnok et Harry comprit qu'il parlait du jour précédent quand il avait soigné Bill… sans le quitter des yeux, il prit le verre et bu d'un seul trait… Ron, près de lui avait déjà sorti sa baguette, mais son ami simplement sourit en regardant stupéfait ses mains, ses forces revenues,

-c'est génial!

-merci bien… répondit le gobelin juste quand la porte s'ouvrait à nouveau laissant passer Remus, Tonks et Hermione qui ne comprenaient pas le soudain changement de leurs hôtes,

-veuillez entrer… je m'excuse pour toute à l'heure… dit le chef des gobelin en leur faisant signe de s'asseoir devant lui comme les deux autres…

-euh… je comprends pas… vous nous testiez? Demanda le rouquin, Ragnok sourit en joignant ses mains aux longs doigts,

-oui…

-et donc nous pourrons former une alliance!? Questionna Harry ne se gagnant qu'un hochement de tête de la part de son interlocuteur,

-notre peuple a souffert des nombreuses pertes… mais ceux qui restons nous battrons jusqu'à la fin… cela va de soi que nous vous ferons parvenir des armes forgées par nos meilleurs éléments et que vous pourrez compter avec nos pouvoirs lors de la Grande Bataille…

-mais…

-d'ailleurs… il me semble qu'il y a quelque chose qui vous attendait depuis quelque temps jeune homme… l'interrompit le gobelin en se levant… sous le regard abasourdi de tous, il ouvrit un coffre poussiéreux et avec somme délicatesse apporta un long paquet entouré de soie blanche… il le posa sur son bureau et fit signe à Harry d'approcher,

-Dumbledore me l'avait confié pour le jour où vous seriez prêt…

Lentement et avec solennité, il défit le tissu et présenta l'épée au Survivant qui la prit en main sans en croire ses yeux,

-l'épée de Godric Gryffondor!

Harry sourit avec un pincement au cœur… Dumbledore avait été certain qu'il y arriverait… il avait eu confiance en lui…

Ragnok s'assit à nouveau, alors que l'Élu se tournait vers lui,

-pourquoi vous… pourquoi me faire confiance? Ragnok sourit,

-parce que tu as une grande force de caractère et magique… mais surtout… parce que tu m'as traité comme un égal…

OooOooO

La nuit tombait déjà quand ils aperçurent enfin le Terrier… tous étaient contents de leur nouvelle alliance, et avoir la preuve que Dumbledore avait eu les mêmes intentions qu'eux, leur donnait plus confiance dans l'avenir!

Une main posée constamment sur l'épée qui était accrochée à sa ceinture, Harry marchait heureux… Remus et Tonks étaient rentrés chez eux pour se reposer, laissant le trio se débrouiller pour les explications…

Ron poussa la porte de l'entrée et resta sans voix en découvrant son salon…

-hey pourquoi ces bagages? Demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui, plusieurs sacs à dos remplis,

-le tien est là aussi Ronnie, maman l'a fait pour toi! S'exclama Charlie qui arrivait au salon suivit de Georges… le jeune trio regarda surpris tous s'affairer autour d'eux,

-qu'est-ce qui…!?

-Soraya! J'ai pu mettre la main sur ces potions! L'interrompit la voix de sa jeune sœur qui venait aussi d'arriver… elle sourit en les voyant tous les trois figés sans comprendre,

-oh vous êtes de retour… ça n'a pas prit longtemps… commenta-t-elle en déposant ses affaires par terre alors que Soraya arrivait avec une trousse de secours,

-merci beaucoup Ginny! Dit-elle en prenant les quelques fioles que la rouquine avait laissé avec un léger salut de la tête pour les nouveaux arrivants… son paquet à la main, elle le mit dans un des sacs et remonta les escaliers en appelant Hélène…

-tu pourras nous dire ce que vous faites Ginny!? La rouquine qui disparaissait déjà dans la cuisine se recula pour le voir,

-ben, on prépare la mission de demain…

-quelle mission!? Demanda Harry surpris,

-celle que nous avons traînée depuis un mois! Répondit Charlie qui venait vers eux,

-celle d'espionnage!?

-oui…

-celle que Ron est le seul à vous accompagner!?

-nous sommes grands et vaccinés Harry, pas la peine de prendre cet air paniqué… le taquina le rouquin en riant… il fut appelé par Ben et partit le rejoindre après un signe de la tête… Ron regardait encore sous le choc son grand frère, une main tira de son t-shirt et il rencontra les yeux émeraude de son meilleur ami,

-Ron… cette mission n'a pas été confirmée par notre espion… murmura Harry d'un air inquiet… Ron croisa le regard d'Hermione et détourna le visage vers tous les roumains qui s'apprêtaient dans la maison, il hocha la tête sans dire mot… il semblait aussi soucieux que lui…

-c'est une mission d'espionnage…

-nous ne devons prendre aucun risque Ron… je n'aime pas que…

-nous avons aussi d'autres sources que notre espion… l'interrompit le rouquin,

-oui, je le sais, mais…

Ron se tourna vers lui décidé,

-Harry, je suis aussi inquiet que toi… mais nous ne pouvons nous donner le luxe de ne prendre des missions que quand _il _nous le dit! Nous sommes en guerre…

-par Merlin Ron!

-Harry? Le trio se tourna vers Hélène qui souriait… il était évident qu'elle avait entendu leur discussion,

-nous irons à sept… je crois que ce sera suffisant pour si quelque chose arrive! Puis, j'ai vraiment hâte d'y être… c'est ma première mission! Sourit Hélène essayant de les rassurer… Harry finit par sourire à son entrain,

-je dis seulement que vous devez faire très attention…

-nous le ferons… répondit Charlie en encerclant d'un bras, les épaules de sa fiancée,

-le petit Andrew n'est plus là? Demanda la jeune blonde en cherchant du regard le petit bambin… Charlie sourit,

-Bill est allé le changer pour qu'il dorme… Hélène fit une moue déçue et se tourna vers lui,

-tu as vraiment intérêt à me faire des enfants comme ça hein! Le grand rouquin éclata de rire avant de se pencher et l'embrasser avec douceur,

-arrête de me mettre la pression!

-Hélène je crois que Soraya te cherche… le jeune couple se tourna vers Ben qui venait d'arriver,

-ah? Le grand noir haussa les épaules en s'approchant amusé,

-une histoire de t-shirt que tu ne lui as pas rendu ou quelque chose comme ça… Hélène se tapa le front avec la main,

-zut… Charlie et Ben échangèrent un sourire en la voyant courir escaliers en haut… ils se tournèrent vers les trois jeunes,

-je crois que nous allons y aller… maman n'est pas là? Demanda Ron en bâillant,

-papa et maman dorment déjà…

-bien… on se voit demain… les salua le jeune Auror en sortant, suivit de ses deux amis,

-nous partons à 5h00 précises hein! Cria Charlie, souriant quand il entendit le grognement de son cadet suivit d'un « Mione me réveillera » et d'un « Ronald! » indigné… le roux se tourna vers son meilleur ami,

-tout est prêt?

-évidement…

-bien, Walter et Frarik?

-ils dorment déjà… pareil pour Soraya et Hélène… Charlie bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire,

-je ne vais pas tarder à en faire de même! Ben haussa les sourcils alors que le rouquin se dirigeait vers les escaliers… il rit goguenard,

-dormir Weasley! Dormir!

Charlie rit doucement en remontant les escaliers vers sa chambre… le Terrier était étrangement silencieux la nuit… il eut le temps de saluer sa jeune sœur en pyjama qui révisait encore un cours et marcha d'un pas lent vers sa chambre… il posa la main sur la poigne de la porte quand le bruit d'une autre porte qu'on ouvrait le fit se retourner… son grand frère lui fit un signe de la main et s'approcha, un essuie entourant son cou…

-tu vas te doucher? Demanda le dresseur des dragons inutilement, Bill sourit,

-oui… une lueur inquiète restait dans les yeux bleus de son aîné et il se croisa des bras faussement agacé,

-vas-y dis-moi ce qui te tracasse tant! Bill se gratta la tête en soupirant,

-je ne suis pas rassuré pour demain… le sourire de Charlie disparu,

-… moi non plus, mais nous sommes en guerre… et des risques doivent être pris… le jeune père soupira,

-c'est peut-être idiot, mais je serais mille fois plus rassuré si j'allais avec vous… son cadet pouffa,

-sans vouloir te vexer Bill, mais Ron nous accompagne déjà… et étrangement, je me sens drôlement en sécurité! Finit-il moqueur,

-oui, c'est clair… sourit le briseur des sorts,

-allez arrête de te tracasser! Bonne nuit! Le salua Charlie en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre… Bill se dirigea vers la salle de bain, non sans avant avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans la chambre de son frère,

-rappelle-toi que pour dormir en couple au Terrier il faut être marié!

Seul l'éclat de rire de son cadet lui répondit…

**_..._**

**_N'oubliez pas de lire ma nouvelle traduction: "En Équipe"!_**

**_Vous ne sera pas déçus! ;D_**

**_Shumeyo_**


	28. Chapter 28

**Et non mes très chers, ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est bien Shumeyo qui réapparait… **

**Je le sais que n'importe quelle excuse ne pourra être valable pour vous, mais je tiens qd même à dire que ces derniers mois ont été assez fous… c'était mon dernier semestre dans l'université (d'ailleurs si ça intéresse qqn, je suis architecte mntnt XD) puis juste vers la fin de toute cette folie de thesis, examens finaux, cérémonies, etc… j'ai eu un horrible accident de voiture en novembre qui m'a laissé pratiquement paralysée pendant plusieurs semaines… ****ma voiture perte totale et grâce au ciel, moi je m'en suis pas trop mal tirée… là maintenant je travaille dans un bureau d'architectes et je me suis plus au moins établi, donc j'ai reprit l'écriture…**

**Je vous avoue que j'ai une peur bleu à ne plus trouver personne… j'ai vu la baisse des fics et revieweurs dans ce site et ça m'a trop découragée… j'ai un tout petit peu d'espoir car plusieurs ont rajouté cette fic à ses favoris dernièrement et j'espère de tout cœur que vous vous rendez compte qu'un petit commentaire peut remonter la morale et nous pousser à écrire à nouveau…**

**Merci pour ceux qui sont restés et à ceux qui sont partis…**

**Ça a été un réel plaisir vous lire!**

………………………………………

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

**Kate: **Je suis vrmt vrmt désolée par l'attente… j'espère que malgré cela tu liras encore cette suite, et que tu m'encourageras encore même si je ne le mérite pas… ce ne sera pas pour ce chapitre-ci les « retrouvailles » entre nos deux aveugles, mais plus que deux :), promis!! Merci encore pour ton soutien! Bis!!

**Lili: **Tu arrives un peu tard?? Et que devrais-je dire!? O.o… la voici la suite, j'espère que malgré qu'elle ne soit pas « douce et toute belle » elle te plaise… merci pour ton review et gros bisous!

**Lucile: **Hehe, ravie que la petite couleuvre t'ai plu :D! « ca m'est venu d'un coup quand j'ai revu le premier film de HP… pareil pour le gobelin! XD… pardon de t'avoir faire venir les larmes aux yeux… je sens que si tu lis cette suite ce sera encore le cas!! :S… j'espère sincèrement que tu seras encore là… :( gros bisous!

**PetiteFleur: **Lol :3, oui Harry est un vrai chenapan… tu ne verras pas vrmt ses taquineries dans ce chapitre, mais ds le prochain il y aura plein!! J'espère que tu seras encore là pour le lire… bisous!

**MAG: **Encore pardon de te faire relire et relire cette fic, promis maintenant que mon monde est plus calme, j'espère que mes postages seront plus constants… en tout cas j'espère que j'aurais la joie de te retrouver malgré tout ce temps en me disant « mais encore? »… gros gros bisous!

**Lexa: **ma chère fan number one… seras tu encore là? Ahlala j'ai trop peur de retrouver cette fic vide de lecteurs ToT… surtout que ce chapitre de « retour » n'est pas tout tendre… d'ailleurs c bien pour ça que j'ai autant eu du mal à l'écrire… ma nature est contraire aux fins tristes… néanmoins, je vous ai laissé un aperçu du chap 29, tu verras que c mille foix plus gaie et avec plein de R/Hr! En tout cas, comme d'hab, ton pressentiment était bien correct! Tu le verras dans ce chap… OMG, je suis trop triste… j'espère vrmt que tu seras encore là… vu que tu n'as même pas un compte sur ce site je pourrais même pas me communiquer ToT… enfin… j'espère que tu vas bien… gros bisous ma chère Lexa!

**Alesk: **Je te préviens tout de suite que ce chap risque de ne pas être aussi marrant que le précédent, mais j'espère réellement que tu le trouveras aussi « magnifique »… je prie pour qu'encore une fois tu sois là malgré tout ce temps et que tu te dises que l'attente à valu le coup… j'espère vrmt te retrouver par ici… gros bisous et encore une fois mille mercis pour tts les fois que tu m'as encouragée… bis!!

**Gros_zibouss: **pardon que la suite ne soit pas arrivée plus vite… j'espère cependant que tu l'adoreras encore… merci pour ton review! Bisou!

**Miss-Potter-Weasley: **ohlala je suis vrmt honorée que tu es autant aimé cette humble fic, pardon pour n'avoir pas posté plus tôt mais je peux te jurer que jamais je ne l'aurais abandonnée… espérons que tu seras encore là… big bisous!

**Kate: **le rapprochement ne sera pas pour ce chapitre… cependant je crois que pour le prochain tu seras ravie :3… merci pour ton review, ça me va vrmt droit au cœur! Bisous!

……………………………

**Et bien sûr, également un énorme merci pour:**

**Ginevra1, Dany007, Phantme, Bisounours666, Raphale, DR Ciboulette, Vitalyn, Mimi1911402, Sandhia, Demenciae et Heronary**

**Pour vous tous je dédie ce chapitre de pas moins de 45 pages word! Me répandant à nouveau en excuses et espérant de tout cœur qu'il y aura encore quelqu'un qui lisse cette fic…**

**Merci pour vos encouragements,**

**Shumeyo**

………………………………

_-C'EST UNE EMBUSCADE!!! __COUREZ! COUREZ!!_

_Ron poussa Harry et Hermione devant lui… ils devaient fuir!! FUIR!! _

_Il prit la main de sa jeune amie pour la faire courir plus vite en jetant des coups d'oeil inquiets derrière eux… plusieurs mangemorts étaient à leurs talons!! Il jura et pressa encore plus sa course…_

_-merde, merde!!- Entendait-il Harry gémir… et il avait raison… ils étaient tombés dans le piège à pieds joints! Il entendait la respiration saccadée de la petite brune, sa main serrait la sienne en tremblant… ils avaient peur… _

_Quelques mètres plus loin, d'autres mangemorts les attendaient, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres… ils auraient voulu transplaner… mais ne dominaient pas encore cet art pour ne pas laisser la moitié de leurs corps dans une situation aussi désespérée… _

_Il n'eut le temps que de croiser une dernière fois le regard effrayé de ses amis avant d'être tous les trois séparés et engloutis dans ce cauchemar…_

_Il avait l'impression que tout n'était qu__e cela… un mauvais rêve… des mangemorts autour de lui et de ses deux amis… comment s'étaient-ils laissé faire!? Ils s'étaient pourtant mis d'accord pour seulement espionner! Il se baissa, évitant un éclair meurtrier… inexorablement, son regard océan cherchait toujours les boucles brunes… il serra les dents… savoir que Harry et Hermione se trouvaient en aussi mauvaise posture que lui, c'était ça qui le faisait trembler… un petit soupir relativement soulagé s'échappa de ses lèvres… elle était là… plus loin, mais se battant comme une tigresse! Il donna un coup de poing à un des encapuchonnés et chercha son ami… Harry était bien plus près de lui qu'Hermione! Il pouvait y lire la culpabilité dans ses prunelles émeraudes… c'était toujours comme ça… l'Elu se sentait toujours maudit et responsable des malheurs qui pourraient survenir… Harry lui cria quelque chose paniqué, mais il n'eut pas besoin de lui demander de répéter… une vive douleur à la jambe le fit mettre un genou à terre… sans se retourner, il lança un sort au dessus de son épaule… le cri étouffé qui lui parvint, lui confirma qu'il avait touché son but! Juste quand il relevait son visage, il le vit… il eut l'impression que le temps c'était arrêté… un mangemort! A la différence des autres qui les entourait, il se tenait loin, comme attendant patiemment où une ouverture était possible… et il l'avait trouvée!! Le Survivant lui tournait le dos se battant avec hargne et ne rien remarquant du danger qui le guettait! _

_Oubliant totalement que lui aussi était visé de toutes parts, il courut devant l'éclair rouge destiné à son ami… il l'avait promis… il le protégerai… s'il ne pouvait pas prendre sa place et tuer Voldemort, alors il ferait en sorte de l'aider à y parvenir! Et cela commençait par ne pas le laisser mourir… personne mourrait tant qu'il pourrait l'éviter! Et surtout pas s__on meilleur ami… dans un état second, il eut même le temps de voir le sort arriver… son cœur s'était arrêté de battre, tous ses nerfs étaient tendus vers cet instant… ses mains s'allongèrent et il poussa de toutes ses forces sur le bras du brun… Harry tomba, levant les yeux, surpris… bientôt écarquillés d'horreur quand il vit l'éclair rouge traverser le torse du rouquin… _

_Ron vit comment Harry répondait à l'attaque faisant s'écrouler l'autre sorcier… il tomba au sol à genoux… et tout d'un coup une douleur lancinante, insupportable, le traversa… il tomba vers l'arrière sans pouvoir ne serait-ce que crier… les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent… sa respiration devint haletante… le cri d'Harry parvint à ses oreilles… il tourna la tête, le sang battant à ses tempes… ils l'éloignaient de lui… il ferma les yeux en serrant les dents… tout son corps tremblait, chaque parcelle de peau criait de douleur… les doigts qui serraient sa baguette s'écartèrent, laissant tomber le bout de bois sur une flaque… de son sang? Il rouvrit les yeux… le ciel était d'un bleu limpide, aucun nuage… bleu, comme ses yeux… il mourrait là… n'ayant même pas eu le temps de dire « adieu » à sa famille… même pas entouré de ses amis… seul… _

_Il entendit au loin le cri déchirée d'Hermione… il n'avait rien pu dire… il ne lui avait jamais avoué… sa tête tomba de côté et ses yeux voilés rencontrèrent les siens… elle criait, se débattait, pleurait… il eut envie de tendre la main et lui dire que tout irait bien, mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus… il ferma les yeux… c'était ainsi que cela allait se finir? _

_-ROOON!!!! _

-Ron!! C'est la cinquième fois que je t'appelle hein! Après tu vas encore dire que c'est ma faute! Hermione va me tuer si elle sait que tu n'es pas encore habillé, ça fait une heure qu'elle prépare ton déjeuner!- Ron ouvrit les yeux, le souffle court et le visage couvert d'une sueur froide… Harry qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre s'arrêta surpris en rebroussant chemin,

-Ron ça va?- Le rouquin, passa une main sur son visage livide… il tremblait encore…

-ou… oui…- son ami s'assit sur le bord du lit, la mine soucieuse…

-tu es pâle comme un mort…

-c'est rien… un cauchemar…- souffla-t-il en essayant de respirer normalement… Harry fronça les sourcils,

-laisse-moi essayer l'occlumancie, c'est peut-être Volde…

-ce n'est pas ça!- L'interrompit-il un peu agacé,

-c'était un cauchemar Harry…- le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour se plaindre, il leva la main en lui faisant signe de se taire,

-en fait, plutôt un souvenir… mauvais souvenir…- finit-il en murmurant… juste quand le brun allait parler, Hermione fit son entrée les mains sur les hanches et l'air pressée,

-les garçons, je ne vais pas attendre toute la matinée moi hein! Ça fait une… RON!?- Elle se précipita au chevet du rouquin et posa une main sur sa joue les yeux inquiets,

-Merlin Ron! Ça va!?- Il ferma les yeux sous la fraîcheur de la petite main,

-oui…- murmura-t-il laissant tomber sa tête sur la frêle épaule… Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard inquiet,

-vieux…

-seulement deux minutes…- entendirent-ils à peine… Harry regarda une dernière fois son ami, avant de faire un petit signe de tête pour dire à Hermione qu'il les laissait seuls…

La petite brune le vit à peine, déjà occupée à lisser les cheveux roux avec douceur… un ronronnement ravi la fit sourire… c'était fou comment tant sous sa forme animagus ou humaine, Ron restait lui-même…

-Ron…

-mm?

-ça va?- Demanda-t-elle inquiète, la tête qui se reposait encore contre son épaule se pencha un peu de côté, caressant presque de ses lèvres son cou fin,

-vachement oui…- répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux… Hermione haussa les yeux au ciel et continua à caresser la douce chevelure,

-Ron…

-mm…

-… je voudrais que tu restes…- lentement le rouquin releva le visage, son nez touchant légèrement le sien… il lui sourit avec tendresse…

-tu es inquiète?- Elle fixa un long moment les prunelles bleues qui lui souriaient… il répéta sa question amusé et elle ne peut s'empêcher de caresser sa joue en murmurant un faible « oui »…

-il ne faut pas… tu n'as plus confiance en mes capacités?- Demanda-t-il faussement boudeur, elle baissa les yeux,

-si… mais… ça n'empêche… que je suis inquiète…- il eut un ricanement en se couchant sur ses jambes, jouant avec quelques mèches brunes qui chatouillaient son nez,

Un doux silence se fit présent et aucun des deux ne le rompit, trop occupés à penser que dès le lendemain ils seraient séparés pendant plusieurs jours… depuis qu'ils étaient partis, deux ans auparavant, jamais ils n'avaient été loin de l'autre aussi longtemps…

Hermione examina son visage paisible et caressa sa joue en demandant,

-tu vas mieux maintenant?- Ron sourit en fermant les yeux,

-oui… tu es la seule capable de m'apaiser Mione…- elle rougit de plaisir en regardant par la fenêtre magique,

-… quel était ton cauchemar?...- demanda la jeune femme dans un faible murmure… Ron ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda le plafond au dessus de lui,

-ça faisait… longtemps que… je ne faisais plus de cauchemar à propos de ce jour-là…-

Elle allait demander de quel jour quand son regard croisa le sien et elle comprit… _ce jour là_… le jour où il avait faillit mourir… le jour où elle avait cru le perdre…

Ce ne fut que quand une main chaude se ferma sur la sienne qu'elle comprit qu'elle s'était mise à trembler, rien qu'avec le souvenir… Ron se redressa et la prit contre lui, son visage enfoui au creux de son cou… aussitôt elle se calma en s'accrochant à son dos… lui aussi était le seul capable à l'apaiser…

-tu sais… une des dernières choses que j'ai pensé en croyant mourir… était que… je n'aurais pas dit tout ce que je voulais à certaines personnes…- elle s'écarta légèrement de lui,

-dire?- Il eut un sourire gêné et détourna les yeux,

-ou… avouer plutôt…- elle le questionna du regard mais n'osait le presser car il semblait hésiter, pris dans une lutte interne… finalement il poussa un soupir et fixa ses prunelles brunes,

-je n'avais pas eu le temps de me dire « et si… » mais… je suis certain que si j'avais eu l'opportunité j'aurais tout dit à ce moment même…

-avant de… mourir?- Sa voix trembla avec ce dernier mot, mais il hocha la tête,

-oui…

-…à qui?- Il hésita un peu avant d'avouer,

-…à toi…

-et… que voulais tu avouer?

-…

Le silence se refit présent, mais cette fois-ci ils se fixaient comme essayant d'y lire des réponses aux trop de questions qu'ils n'osaient poser… ils furent qu'à moitié conscients des bruits que Harry faisait dans la cuisine… déçue et au même temps un peu encouragée par le silence qui avait suivit juste à _cette _question, elle rompit le lien entre leurs regards et prit ses mains entre les siennes pour comparer leur taille… _peut-être… peut-être que lui aussi…_ elle serra un peu plus ses grandes mains avec les siennes,

-tu sais Ron… je crois que… je te comprends…

Il haussa un sourcil essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait lui dire,

-en quoi?

Elle le regarda un peu à la dérobée… si jamais ses espoirs étaient faux, elle ne survivrait pas à la honte… mais… il avait hésité à lui répondre… _il avait hésité_! Décidée, elle prit une profonde inspiration,

-j'ai peur…

Ron essaya de parler d'une voix calme, mais son cœur commençait à se réveiller un peu plus…

-de… de quoi?

Il la vit rougir et sans qu'il puisse rien y faire l'espoir élu domicile dans son cœur… il dû se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas sourire face au regard boudeur qu'elle lui lança…

-Ron…

Son cœur battit encore plus vite et inévitablement un sourire vint à ses lèvres,

-s'il te plaît… dis-le moi…

-j'ai peur… du changement… de… l'incertitude… du fait que… _ça _ne soit pas… réciproque…

Une flamme s'alluma dans les prunelles blues et le roux prit son visage entre ses mains, l'approchant encore un peu plus à lui,

-dis-le moi Hermione… dis-moi de quoi as-tu peur…

_Que tu ne m'aimes pas! _Sans se rendre compte que le cœur de tous les deux s'étreignait sous la même idée, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle aussi remonta ses mains à ses joues et posa son front contre le sien,

-j'ai… j'ai peur de… brûler!

Ron s'écarta d'elle en haussant les sourcils,

-brûler!?- Mais Hermione se relevait déjà en criant,

-ça sent le brûlé!!

-OUAAAAAH!!!

Ce cri eut raison de leur engourdissement et tous les deux se précipitèrent au dehors de la chambre… une épaisse fumée noire sortait de la cuisine alors que Harry toussait assis sur le sol, le visage couvert de suie…

-Harry!

Le brun se tourna vers eux et sourit en voyant son ami en meilleur forme,

-oh, tu as l'air mieux!

-Harry mais tu as mis le feu à la cuisine!- Cria Hermione en secouant les bras pour essayer de voir quelque chose à travers le nuage noir,

-oh quels grands mots!! Ce n'est qu'un petit peu de fumée…

-mais la table est brûlée!?

-un petit souci avec les saucisses…

La jeune sorcière se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés,

-mais j'avais déjà… je peux savoir comment… non oublie… je ne veux pas le savoir…- soupira-t-elle finalement vaincue, Harry eu un énorme sourire alors qu'il lui prenait la main,

-on va manger dehors? J'invite!

-il y a intérêt…

OooOooO

Une main…

Ça devait forcément être une main…

Le doux chatouillement recommença et Charlie attrapa la petite enquiquineuse sans ouvrir les yeux… un rire s'entendit à côté et il sourit en sentant un corps chaud se lover contre lui…

-ouvre les yeux…- il obéit et rencontra le regard bleu de sa fiancée…

-bonjour…- il devait être interdit d'éprouver une telle béatitude… Hélène blottie contre lui, un doigt taquin dessinant sur son torse nu… il se pencha et l'embrassa avec douceur… leur baiser s'intensifiant quand la jeune femme agrippa ses cheveux roux pour l'approcher encore… quand le besoin d'air se fit nécessaire, ils s'écartèrent complices... le grand rouquin ne pouvant s'empêcher de parsemer le visage et cou de sa fiancée de petits baisers pour la taquiner,

-il est quelle heure?- Demanda-t-il mordillant l'endroit qu'il savait sensible, derrière son oreille… Hélène gigota sous lui essayant de s'échapper de la douce torture,

-je… je ne sais pas!

Il rit doucement en s'asseyant pour voir l'horloge de la chambre… avant de réattaquer sa compagne des baisers,

-tu oses me réveiller à quatre heures du matin!!??- Hélène riait en se débattant, bientôt dominée par une seule grande main qui immobilisa ses deux bras au dessus de sa tête… Charlie eut un sourire carnassier…

-vengeance…- grogna-t-il avant de se pencher et prendre avec fougue le sourire de sa bien aimée… il écartait à peine les couvertures pour mieux la sentir quand on toqua à sa porte,

-Weasley! Réveille-toi, tout le monde est débout… faut faire la queue pour se doucher…- l'avertit la voix de son meilleur ami… Hélène ne lui permit pas de répondre en le surprenant par un retournage de position spectaculaire… il sourit faussement jaloux,

-où t'as apprit ça?- Chuchota-t-il, ce à quoi elle lui donna un léger coup sur le ventre,

-crétin…- il se redressa assis, la tenant étroitement par la taille, une moue moqueuse sur le visage,

-Ben!- Appela-t-il, espérant que son ami soit encore derrière la porte,

-ouais?- Il soupira rassuré en faisant un clin d'œil à sa fiancée,

-qui se douche maintenant?

-Soraya…- son sourire s'élargit,

-et après?

-sûrement Hélène…

-et après?

-ben nous sûrement… pourquoi?- Deux rires parfaitement reconnaissables s'entendirent à l'intérieur de la chambre et Ben haussa les yeux au plafond en souriant,

-je prends deux tours!- Le grand noir s'était déjà éloigné,

-je sais…- marmonna-t-il en continuant son chemin…

OooOooO

Ginny bâilla longuement en s'étirant devant sa fenêtre… avec tout le raffut que faisaient ceux de l'étage d'en dessus, il était impossible de se rendormir… elle écarta légèrement le fin rideau et sourit en reconnaissant sa mère qui sortait déjà chercher quelques oeufs pour faire le déjeuner… bientôt son père sortit aussi avec un panier que sûrement était nécessaire pour la récolte… elle rigolait doucement de la scène quand son regard fut attiré par des ombres plus loin qui s'approchaient… elle écarta encore plus le rideau et ses joues se colorèrent en reconnaissant Harry et Ron qui se chamaillaient, Hermione secouant la tête derrière eux…

Elle se retourna si vivement qu'elle s'emmêla avec le tissu… après quelques tours dignes d'une ballerine pour se défaire de son « attaquant », elle tomba au sol sur les fesses en se cognant la tête contre le lit…

-c'est pas vrai…- grogna-t-elle en se relevant avec une moue de douleur… encore un peu assommée, elle resta à genoux et alla jusqu'à la chaise près de la porte pour chercher son peignoir… elle se remettait à peine sur ses pieds, prête à descendre en courant les escaliers pour retrouver le jeune trio, quand sa porte s'ouvrit avec grand fracas…

-soeurette!!!

-aaaaargh!!

Fred entra dans la chambre alors que Ginny se tenait le front, étalée au sol,

-ben… il y a le lit pour se coucher Gin…- dit-il en s'accroupissant pour être à son hauteur… les larmes aux yeux, la rouquine l'incendia du regard,

-je le sais!

-ben pourquoi tu es sur le sol alors?- Continua-t-il totalement indifférent à la visible colère de sa cadette,

-parce que je me suis cognée la tête sombre crétin!- Fred la regarda incrédule,

-et pourquoi tu as fait ça!??

Georges entra dans la pièce juste quand Ginny commençait à étouffer son frère avec son coussin,

-qu'est-ce que tu fais??- Demanda-t-il en grimpant sur le lit avec de la curiosité plein les yeux… Ginny continuait son travail en ignorant les bras de son aîné qui se débattait au dessous d'elle,

-j'étouffe ton jumeau!- Grogna-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier,

-oh…- il regarda les vaines tentatives de Fred pour écarter les mains de la rouquine et sourit en la voyant presser encore plus « l'arme » contre son visage…

-bonjour soeurette!!- Ginny et Georges levèrent la tête pour voir Ron entrer dans la chambre suivit d'Harry… les deux garçons écarquillèrent les yeux surpris et la jeune fille se pressa de sauter sur ses jambes pour se mettre débout… Ron éclata de rire en la voyant furieusement rougir,

-dés le matin tu veux les tuer? Normalement tu tiens le coup jusqu'au soir!!- Rit-il sans prendre en compte le regard assassin que Ginny lui lança… elle lui écrasa le pied et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre,

-ça suffit maintenant vous sortez tous!

Tandis que tous les quatre se dirigeaient vers la porte, Harry se tourna vers un Fred qui massait son cou avec une grimace boudeuse,

-pourquoi voulait-elle t'étouffer?- Le rouquin eu un soupir à fendre l'âme,

-parce que je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle se cognait contre la porte…

Harry hocha la tête pensif pour finalement se tourner vers la rouquine,

-oh… et pourquoi tu as fait ça?- Ginny rougit et mit ses poings sur ses hanches,

-Harry!- Le gronda-t-elle et le brun sourit innocemment en se rapprochant… un cri indigné s'entendit alors,

-tu as vu l'injustice Georges!? J'ai posé exactement la même question!!

-peut-être que si tu étais brun…- proposa son frère en grattant son menton dans un geste de réflexion… Ginny émit un grognement exaspéré et les menaça avec son regard chocolat,

-dégagez d'ici!!

Les deux compères sortirent en riant et sifflant derrière un Ron hilare, alors que la rousse claquait sa porte en grognant,

-ils sont nés avec le même cerveau divisé! Imbéciles!

-je sors aussi?- Demanda une voix amusée derrière elle… elle se retourna lentement en haussant un sourcil… un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres rouges alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui,

-non, toi tu restes là…

OooOooO

Malgré l'heure très matinale, le salon du Terrier était bondé de monde…

Plusieurs membres de l'Ordre étaient venus soit pour souhaiter bonne chance aux roumains ou simplement pour échanger quelques nouvelles et prévoir le moyen de communication pendant la durée de la mission…

Les jeunes qui partaient se voyaient enthousiastes et bien réveillés… ce n'était qu'une mission d'espionnage après tout… ils ne risquaient qu'un minimum…

Toute la famille Weasley au grand complet avait tenu à être présente pour les « au revoir »… même Andrew dormait paisiblement dans les bras d'Hélène qui profitait des derniers moments avec son bientôt neveu… Fleur un peu plus loin somnolait sur l'épaule de son mari, tandis que celui-ci parlait avec son cadet, Charlie… les jumeaux discutaient avec le reste des roumains en leur passant des produits de leur magasin qui pourraient peut-être servir… Ginny, les joues joliment roses, parlait des sorts de guérison avec Soraya, alors qu'assis près d'elle, Harry discutait avec Ron et Hermione du moyen de se communiquer…

-chaque nuit nous ferons un report si c'est possible… si par hasard, et je crois que c'est très plausible, il y aurait une barrière quelconque qui nous empêcherai, ce sera chaque trois jours… compris?

L'Élu fit une moue pas très convaincue mais hocha la tête…

-c'est d'accord… il y aura toujours un tour de garde ici pour recevoir de vos nouvelles…- le rouquin eut un sourire amusé,

-Potter j'ai bien dit la nuit hein… disons dix heures du soir… n'empêche pas quelqu'un de dormir sans que ce soit nécessaire… si tu n'as pas des nouvelles ce soir et bien dors tranquille jusqu'à dans trois jours à la même heure… d'accord?

Harry grommela quelque chose comme _« dormir tranquille… crétin… _», arrachant un éclat de rire à son meilleur ami…

Le soleil commençait à peine à s'entrevoir quand tous étaient déjà prêts avec leurs sacs au dos… plusieurs leur donnaient des grandes tapes encourageantes, tandis que d'autres, comme la famille Weasley regardaient inquiets partir deux des leurs…

-mangez bien les enfants… n'oubliez pas de dormir…

-maman, tout ira bien!- Rigola Charlie en embrassant la joue mouillée de sa mère, Ron derrière lui, haussant les yeux au ciel amusé,

-soyez prudents…- recommanda leur père d'une voix tendue…

Charlie serra son épaule en posant un bras insouciant sur l'épaule de sa souriante fiancée,

-allez nous partons! On va aussi devenir lacrymogènes sinon…- tous rirent et avec des grands gestes de la main leur tournèrent le dos…

Ron fit un dernier salut à Harry et Hermione qui le regardaient inquiets… il n'avait fait que quelques pas, quand la jeune sorcière l'appela,

-Ron attends!

La petite brune courut jusqu'à lui et prit son t-shirt des deux mains incapable de parler… le rouquin la serra doucement dans ses bras tandis qu'elle posait son oreille contre son cœur,

-à mon retour on reparlera, d'accord?- Elle releva le visage pour le voir… ses yeux étaient tristes et paniqués,

-on laisse encore « pour plus tard »…- murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et la serra à nouveau contre lui,

-je serais vite de retour…- promit-il avant d'embrasser ses deux joues et avec un dernier signe, transplana au même temps que les autres…

Hermione serra les poings… elle sentit la chaleur d'une main desserrer la sienne et l'étreindre doucement, sans se tourner elle reconnu celle de son meilleur ami,

-ça ira…

-… oui…

OooOooO

-ouah… on est hyper loin!!!- Se plaignit Walter, une main sur son front pour essayer de voir à travers la dense forêt qui s'étendait devant eux… le groupe entier fit la grimace en regardant ce qui les attendait comme marche… Ron soupira… finalement Harry devrait attendre les trois jours… il allait devenir nerveux…

Il passa devant et tendit sa paume comme touchant un mur invisible, il garda sa baguette qu'il tenait encore à la main et fit quelques pas,

-c'est une barrière magique… donc à partir d'ici, plus de magie les enfants!

Tous roulèrent des yeux surtout en sachant qu'il était le plus jeune de la bande, son grand frère ébouriffa ses cheveux en le dépassant avec un grand sourire,

-on y va… on a une longue marche à faire!

Le petit groupe se remit en marche d'aussi bonne humeur qu'avant…

Caché dans l'herbe haute un rat les regardait s'éloigner…

………………………

Les tentes étaient montées quand la nuit tomba complètement… ils avaient dû marcher à un rythme assez lent et prudent et avaient établi leur campement plusieurs kilomètres plus loin de l'endroit qu'ils devaient espionner…

-alors séparation de groupes…- commença Ron en étirant ses muscles tendus,

-il y aura un groupe de trois?- Demanda Ben en vérifiant que sa baguette soit dans sa poche,

-non, je vais y aller seul… je propose que toi Ben tu sois avec Soraya, Charlie avec Hélène, Frarick et Walter…

Charlie fronça les sourcils, inquiet,

-et pourquoi toi tout seul?- Son cadet haussa les épaules en ricanant entre dents,

-un tigre a plus de chances de passer inaperçu seul…

-Ron tu n'es pas obligé de…

-écoute Charlie, j'entends et vois mieux sous cette forme… de plus je veux vite en finir avec ceci…

Les deux frères échangèrent un long regard avant que l'aîné hoche la tête et se tourne vers l'équipe de deux garçons,

-nous devons tant garder un œil ici comme là bas…

-nous le ferons!- Sourit Walter en cherchant des yeux une place où s'asseoir confortablement,

-bien… allons-y!

Après quelques rires et claques sur le dos, les jeunes sorciers se farfouillèrent dans la noire forêt dans des directions différentes sous le regard plein d'envie de Frarick et Walter…

OooOooO

-et bien je crains que ce soit pour dans trois nuits…- sentencia Shacklebolt en vérifiant pour l'énième fois, qu'il était bien plus de dix heures passées…

Harry soupira en fermant les yeux, les mains bien enfoncées dans ses poches,

-argh je m'en doutais en plus…

Le chef des Aurors sourit en regardant le jeune homme étalé sur le fauteuil du salon du Terrier,

-ça ira Potter?- Demanda-t-il en se mettant débout, l'Élu grogna en se relevant aussi avec une grimace,

-moui… je vais seulement devoir rassurer une Hermione rongeuse d'ongles…

Le grand noir lui donna une claque sur le dos en riant, se dirigeant vers la porte pour sortir,

-bonne chance mon garçon…

-mm…- le salua le brun avant de se diriger vers les escaliers du Terrier…

A force de beaucoup de persuasion, il avait réussit à faire que tout le monde aille se coucher, restant seulement lui et Kingsley pour attendre le report de Ron… malheureusement, aucune nouvelle de l'équipe…

Harry remonta en silence les escaliers du Terrier et sans faire le moindre bruit se glissa à l'intérieur d'une des chambres… il sourit en regardant la silhouette solitaire au milieu du seul lit de la pièce et s'approcha d'elle…

-Gin…

Ce fut plus la douce caresse sur la joue que le murmure qui réveilla la jeune fille…

-Ha… rry?

-je voulais seulement te prévenir que ton frère ne s'est pas communiqué… rassure-toi, je suis certain qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé de mal!- S'empressa-t-il de rajouter en voyant les yeux noisette s'agrandir de peur,

-tu es sûr?

Il sourit avec tendresse et se pencha pour l'embrasser avec douceur,

-affirmatif…- avec un soupir il se releva du lit sans trop le vouloir,

-tu pars?- Il haussa les épaules,

-Hermione m'attend…

-elle n'est pas restée?- Demanda la jeune médicomage surprise,

-non… je crois qu'elle s'en doutait qu'il ne ferait pas son report aujourd'hui… elle a toujours un sixième sens concernant Ron…- ricana-t-il entre dents, Ginny sourit en se recouchant,

-c'est pour ça que tu me dis qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé?

Harry marcha vers la porte,

-elle le saurait crois-moi…- il lui fit un clin d'œil en sortant et murmura,

-dors belle rouquine…

Ginny pouffa en haussant les yeux au plafond et s'accommoda entre les coussins avec un grand sourire…

OooOooO

-yiek, je suis couverte de feuilles et boue… ou… je souhaite que ce soit de la boue!

-je pense que tu as dû aplatir une ou deux bestioles…

-merci Charlie, tu sais toujours comment me faire sentir bien toi…- grogna Hélène sous les rires des autres campeurs… Ron était le seul qui était resté pour surveiller là bas, alors que les autres étaient tous rentrés et mangeaient ou se reposaient prêts à reprendre le prochain tour de garde…

Ben vit Hélène et Charlie qui s'éloignaient du campement main dans la main…

-vous allez où?

-nous laver!

-vous laver? Ce n'était pas encore assez avec ce matin!?- Grogna faussement le noir avec un clin d'œil amusé,

-justement mon cher Ben, nous n'avons pas eu le temps…- le taquina le rouquin en tirant de la main de sa fiancée,

-je ne veux vraiment pas le savoir!- Rit-il en secouant la tête et rentrant dans sa tente…

Charlie et Hélène échangèrent un regard et pouffèrent au même temps en se rappelant ce qui c'était passé le matin même… riant encore ils entrèrent un peu plus dans la forêt…

_Charlie l'écrasait presque contre le mur de la douche, ses jambes à elle__ solidement autour de sa taille… ils étouffaient par des baisers les cris de plaisir que leur acte amoureux produisait… totalement indifférents au temps qui passait ou n'importe qui d'autre susceptible de se trouver tout près… ce fut donc comme un sceau d'eau froide quand des coups furent frappés sur la porte, _

_-Hélène chérie, tout va bien? Tu as besoin d'essuies?- Demanda une Molly inquiète alors que le rire, facilement reconnaissable, de Ben s'entendait derrière elle… _

_-Hélène? Tu veux que j'entre?__- Demanda encore la matriarche sans comprendre l'hilarité du noir…_

_-Charlie lâche moi…- souffla la blonde en essayant de l'écarter sous le jet d'eau chaude, les yeux de son amant s'écarquillèrent et une moue horrifiée la fit éclater de rire,_

_-ne me fais pas ça, ne me fais pas ça maintenant!!!__- Supplia le rouquin le souffle court alors que Hélène essayait de taire son fou rire en le serrant plus contre elle… _

_-Hélène!? _

_Elle dû prendre plusieurs inspirations pour enfin pouvoir répondre à sa future belle-mère, désormais vraiment inquiète,_

_-je… je vais bien Molly! Je sors… bientôt!- Charlie grogna contre son cou et elle sourit en chuchotant à son oreille, le faisant frissonner malgré lui,_

_-transplane dans ta chambre! J'arrive!_

_-pour l'amour du ciel… ne me demande pas ça!_

_-fais-le Charlie!- Ordonna-t-elle l'air espiègle… le roux se pencha alors et l'embrassa… le baiser qu'il lui donna enflamma tous ces sens et la troubla totalement… satisfait du souffle anarchique et des yeux presque noirs de sa fiancée, il disparût avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif…_

_Hélène ne resta que quelques secondes seule… à une vitesse vertigineuse, elle avait déjà enroulé autour d'elle un grand essuie, prit ses vêtements sales et ouvert la porte avec fracas en faisant sursauter une Molly qui attendait avec des essuies pleins les bras,_

_-Hélène!?_

_-pardon!!__- Cria-t-elle en courant vers sa chambre, laissant quelques gouttes d'eau derrière elle…_

Charlie sortit de ses pensées quand sa tête fut enfoncée dans l'eau… il pataugea un peu avant de sortir à la surface… sa compagne riait doucement près de lui…

-à quoi es-tu en train de penser Charlie?- Le taquina-t-elle souriant moqueusement, le roux haussa les yeux vers la nuit et rit entre dents,

-rien du tout…

Hélène lui passa le savon et continua à se laver… le lac était assez profond pour nager sans danger et l'eau, bien que froide, était agréable après une journée entière au sol… les deux sorciers profitèrent de l'eau pendant encore quelques minutes avant de commencer à se rhabiller… le jeune Weasley gardait leurs affaires dans son sac quand il s'immobilisa soudain en trouvant au fond une boîte noire… il l'ouvrit délicatement et sortit une dague longue et effilée,

-Charlie ça va?

Il se tourna vers sa fiancée qui l'attendait et lui présenta l'arme,

-tiens… c'est pour toi…

-ah? Tu sais de roses ça aurait été…

Il ne sourit pas et lui tendit l'objet,

-prends-le Hélène…

Elle vit l'objet qu'il lui tendait et haussa les yeux au ciel en lui dédiant un sourire attendri…

-Charlie…

OooOooO

_**13 jours plus tard…**_

OooOooO

-Hermione il y a quelqu'un qui te cherche!

Hermione se tourna aussitôt vers sa collègue faisant presque tomber la pile des livres qu'elle tenait dans un équilibre précaire… ses joues rosirent et sans même pouvoir articuler un mot, elle prit son manteau et son sac et se précipita à l'extérieur de son bureau… d'un sourire nerveux elle salua ses compagnons de travail, fit un geste impatient à un Frank au sourcil haussé et ouvrit la porte qui donnait au couloir…

-ça fait toujours plaisir de voir la tête que tu fais quand tu réalises que ce n'est que moi…- Hermione dut serrer fortement les lèvres pour ne pas que son soupir déçu les traverse… Harry la regardait maintenant bougon, les bras croisés attendant sa réponse, qui fut pour tout:

-mm…

Il lui prit son sac

-merci de démentir…

-Harry!! Ça me fait plaisir que tu viennes me chercher, tu es content!?

-non… tu n'es pas sincère…

-pff… tu es en manque d'amour Potter? Tu n'as pas vu Ginny dernièrement? Pourtant il me semblait que vous aviez l'air content quand vous êtes descendus de sa chambre il y a quelques jours…

-nous n'avons rien fait Hermione, arrête ça…

-est-ce la frustration que j'entends là?

-oh Hermione je vais trop me venger quand Ron reviendra… tu perds vraiment rien pour attendre!- La menaça le Survivant, la brune rit de bon cœur,

-je n'ai pas peur de toi gentil bigleux…

-horrible naine…- grogna-t-il en souriant se gagnant une tape sur le bras…

Les deux sorciers sortirent du ministère en se chamaillant… la nuit était depuis longtemps tombé et une rafale de vent les fit tressaillir, ils pressèrent le pas… la pleine lune était immense…

Comme chaque soir, depuis que Ron était parti, Hermione fit à manger et tous les deux dînèrent en parlant de leur journée… ils avaient eu espoir que _ce soir _Ron reviendrait peut-être… l'absence du rouquin se faisait drôlement sentir dans la petite maison et chaque fois la conversation se faisait de plus en plus rare… surtout car tous les deux s'inquiétaient pour lui…

-je me demande ce qu'il fait maintenant…- murmura-t-elle pensive, la tête appuyée sur ses genoux, attendant que Harry finisse de faire la vaisselle,

-… ils ont fait leur rapport hier… encore deux jours pour le prochain…

-ce n'est jamais lui qui se présente…- soupira la petite brune inquiète,

-c'est lui qui dirige la mission Herms…

-je sais… mais c'est encore plus long de ce que je croyais!

Harry fit un geste léger de la main et les assiettes et tasses allèrent se poser à leur place, il regarda par la fenêtre magique de la cuisine et tendit la main vers son amie,

-allez viens… nous serons en retard…

La jeune sorcière soupira à nouveau et se remit sur ses pieds… le Survivant ébouriffa ses cheveux en passant près d'elle et souriants ils quittèrent la maisonnée…

OooOooO

Ron tournait tel lion en cage… inexorablement son regard bleu se tournait inquiet vers la pleine lune qui donnait l'impression de pouvoir être touchée tellement elle était immense…

Cela faisait exactement treize jours que le groupe de roumains étaient partis… comme promis, ils faisaient leur rapports chaque troisième jour le soir… ils se tournaient entre eux pour aller passer les nouvelles… le seul qui ne s'était jamais présenté était lui qui restait toujours de garde soit au campement, soit à la cachette des mangemorts… il le devait, puisqu'il dirigeait la mission mais aussi parce que si jamais il revoyait ses amis il ne voudrait plus revenir à cet endroit…

Au grand damne de l'Ordre, la mission ne donnait aucun résultat vraiment fructueux… d'ailleurs, selon son opinion, elle prenait un chemin assez dangereux puisque le nombre de sorciers noirs augmentait au fil des jours bien qu'ils ne fassent aucun mouvement… plusieurs restaient toute la nuit dehors débout comme des statues…

L'équipe ne savait si rebrousser chemin ou rester pour justement voir ce qu'ils tramaient autant… ça ressemblait à quelque chose de très grand!

Mais lui préférait rebrousser chemin… il y avait bien trop d'inconnues et imprévus… mais personne n'était d'accord avec lui…

_-nous sommes venus pour ça! C'est quelque chose d'encore plus grave de ce qu'on croyait!- Avait clamé Frarick lors de leur dernière discussion pas plus tard d'il y avait quelques heures… _

_Il avait essayé de réexpliquer __pour l'énième fois son point de vue,_

_-mais nous sommes peu nombreux… _

_-nous allons espionner rien de plus!- Soutint Charlie à son ami, il avait regardé son grand frère inquiet,_

_-je pense qu'il faut partir… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…_

_-Ron! C'est notre mission et nous la ferons jusqu'au bout!_

_-Charlie…- l'appelé s'était relevé en époussetant ses vêtements,_

_-il n'en est pas question Ronnie! Nous sommes venus pour ça! Bien sûr qu'il y a des risques mais nous n'allons pas nous approcher beaucoup!_

_-ça fait presque deux semaines…__- avait-il retenté,_

_-et bien d'accord! Trois__ jours de plus pour voir comment tout ceci avance et après on part! _

_Les deux frères s'étaient fixés un long moment avant qu'il se lève aussi en closant la conversation,_

_-deux jours… au prochain rapport nous rentrons tous…_

_Frarick __avait poussé un soupir à fendre l'âme,_

_-deux jours alors!? Ce n'est pas marrant… j'ai l'impression qu'on est venus faire une promenade et rien d'autre…_

Ron se laissa tomber sur l'herbe en soupirant… la lune semblait vraiment le narguer et il serra les dents en sachant que ce soir il ne serait pas avec ses amis… il voulait tellement rentrer…

OooOooO

Harry et Hermione apparurent devant une petite maison blanche vers où ils marchèrent d'un pas tranquille… Hermione toqua deux coups à la porte avant de se reculer pendant qu'Harry sifflotait en regardant un petit chat s'échapper par la fenêtre de la maison d'en face… la porte s'ouvrit,

-Hermione, Harry! Entrez!- Les salua Tonks… les deux sorciers entrèrent en la rassurant d'un sourire… Remus les attendait déjà, assis bien droit sur le fauteuil, la mine fatiguée… en les entendant entrer il sourit en ouvrant les yeux,

-merci…- murmura-t-il et Harry vient s'asseoir près de lui,

-ne dis pas de bêtises Lunard…- répondit-il en lui donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule… Hermione regardait la métamorphomage s'asseoir avant de se relever et se rasseoir encore une fois, elle semblait vraiment nerveuse…

-rassure-toi Tonks! Rien qu'un d'entre nous, même seul, peut contrôler Lunard…- la jeune femme soupira et finalement alla s'asseoir près de son compagnon en lui tenant la main inquiète,

-oui…- le jeune lycanthrope caressa sa joue avec douceur,

-ça ira Dora…

-… je me dis simplement que si peut-être je vous accompa…

-il n'en est pas question!!- L'interrompit Remus sèchement… Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard en se sentant drôlement de trop et ne furent pas surpris de voir leur ancien professeur se lever péniblement pour se diriger vers la porte…

Ne sachant si le suivre ou rester avec la sorcière, ils virent que Tonks n'avait toujours pas bougé et regardait fixement l'endroit où Remus était assis avant…

-ne t'en vas pas comme ça…

Ce doux murmure fit s'arrêter le lycan qui soupirant se tourna vers sa compagne… elle était déjà près de lui et essaya d'encercler sa taille, mais il la retient doucement des épaules et murmura d'une voix tendre,

-tu sais que j'évite toute approche physique avant ma transforma…

-oh Lunard! Ça ne va pas te tuer!- Le gronda Harry en le poussant sans ménagements vers la jeune femme qui se serra contre lui avec force… dans un premier temps Remus pensa à la repousser… quand le loup ressortirai, l'odeur de la jeune femme l'envelopperait et le démangerai! Mais la voir là, le visage pressé contre son torse, les yeux fermés avec force pour éviter qu'il la voit pleurer… il décida que c'était un prix ridicule à payer… il posa son menton contre le haut de sa tête et la berça doucement…

-je t'aime…- susurra-t-elle d'une voix entrecoupée,

-je serai de retour au matin…- souffla-t-il posant un baiser sur son front,

-j'attendrai…

-merci…

Remus l'embrassa délicatement une dernière fois avant d'être aidé par Hermione pour sortir… ils n'avaient marché que quelques mètres quand Harry les fit s'arrêter net,

-attendez!!- L'Élu revient vers Tonks et la serra dans ses bras avec force…

-ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien…- lui promit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de courir pour rattraper les deux autres… Remus secoua la tête en souriant,

-ce n'était pas la peine, son odeur est déjà imprégnée…

-je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles…- assura le Survivant avec un sourire innocent…

OooOooO

Walter et Frarick revenaient de leur tour d'espionnage… Ben et Soraya étaient repartis à leur tour… Charlie salua les deux arrivants et leur tendit une assiette avec du poisson à peine fait,

-aaah je meurs de faim!- S'exclama Walter en se laissant tomber sur l'herbe pour manger, Frarick se coucha pratiquement, les yeux perdus dans le ciel dépourvu d'étoiles…

-ça va? Tu ne vas pas manger?- Questionna Hélène en se penchant au dessus de lui pour voir son visage,

-je suis trop fatigué…

-ça te donnera des forces, allez mange!- Dit-elle enthousiaste en le forçant à se lever…

Charlie sourit en regardant sa fiancée toujours pleine d'entrain et dévia son regard vers son jeune frère… le rouquin était également étendu sur l'herbe, regardant fixement la pleine lune… il s'approcha en mâchant un morceau de pain,

-hey frérot ça va?

Ron dévia quelques secondes son regard bleu vers lui avant de retourner à sa contemplation avec un sourire ironique,

-oui… simplement je me dis que Mione et Harry doivent se donner à cœur joie!- Charlie sourit en s'asseyant près de lui,

-malheureusement pour Remus, il y aura encore plusieurs pleines lunes tu sais…

-…nous essayerons de les lui rendre le moins pénible…

-je le parie…- rit son aîné en se couchant aussi… le silence devint paisible… un peu plus loin s'entendaient les voix des deux roumains et Hélène qui essayait de les faire manger en riant… Ron pu voir le dresseur de dragons sourire et fermer les yeux en entendant la douce voix…

-tu l'aimes…

-plus que ma vie…- murmura-t-il en se tournant pour trouver son regard,

-Ron… pourquoi diable tu ne dis pas à Hermione que tu l'aimes comme un maudit damné!?

-c'est incroyable comment tu peux parler avec les plus belles des paroles et trois secondes après être un authentique rustre enquiquineur!

Le sorcier éclata d'un grand rire avant de répondre plus au moins sérieusement,

-parce que tu m'em… m'embêtes à être aussi lent… et je suis certain de ne pas être le seul!- Il se redressa pour mieux voir le visage fermé de son frère,

-cela ne fait que quelques mois que je suis là et je veux déjà te donner des claques… pauvre Harry, je ne sais pas comment il fait pour supporter ça depuis presque 9 ans!

Cette fois-ci Ron rit entre dents,

-oh il a ses moyens hein…

Le silence revint et l'aîné soupira en regardant vers ses amis,

-Ron… Ben est amoureux d'Hélène et c'est mon meilleur ami…

Le jeune animagus se redressa d'un seul coup les yeux écarquillés,

-quoi!?

-quand je la lui ai présentée il l'a aussitôt aimée… elle a ce pouvoir sur les gens… nous étions encore dans l'étape de « plus qu'amis », cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'on se connaissait… je voulais qu'on prenne notre temps… le faire doucement…

Ron était sans mots… pendant une grande partie du début de son amitié avec Harry il avait eu cette peur et avait même jalousé son meilleur ami, alors qu'aux yeux de l'Élu Hermione n'était que sa sœur… et son propre frère…

-Il ne me l'a jamais caché, à Hélène oui, mais pas à moi… je sais qu'il souffre en nous voyant ensemble… mais il souffrira plus en s'éloignant, alors il reste… tant pour elle, comme pour moi…

Charlie eut un rire sans joie avant de continuer,

-quand il a su que j'avais en réalité peur de commencer cette relation il s'est énervé… et c'est là qu'il me l'a avoué… je me rappelle encore… il m'a dit _« Weasley si tu vas initier quelque chose avec elle, fais-le maintenant… car je l'aime sans hésitation et c'est ce à quoi elle a droit… »_

Le roux sourit nostalgique,

-il m'aidait au même temps qu'il m'avertissait et j'y ai réfléchit… pourquoi douter, pourquoi réfléchir, le vrai cerveau de l'être humain est ici Ron…- murmura-t-il posant sa main sur son cœur,

-je sais que tu l'aimes et tu le sais aussi… je crois connaître ta peur Ron… peur de tout perdre d'un seul coup… pour moi c'était mon meilleur ami et la femme que j'aime… mais j'ai décidé d'être égoïste ou en tout cas, sincère… et j'ai décidé de tout avouer et incroyablement… ça a fait plaisir à quelques uns et moins mal à d'autres…

Charlie se remit sur ses pieds en époussetant son pantalon,

-rappelle-toi de ceci Ron… Hermione ne mérite pas cette hésitation…

Il sourit en serrant son épaule d'une main et se dirigea vers ses compagnons…

Cette nuit là Ron resta longtemps dehors…

OooOooO

L'aube commençait à se montrer quand Ben et Soraya revinrent fatigués mais assez tendus… il était clair que le nombre de mangemorts était à chaque fois plus nombreux… et lors de la nuit antérieure, ils étaient plus d'une cinquantaine à être là… Ben avait alors décidé de faire marche en arrière avec la jeune médicomage pour exposer la situation…

-ils sont trop nombreux… même partir maintenant n'est plus aussi sûr…- dit le grand noir avec une mine soucieuse,

-nous devons partir tout de suite…- commença Ron en se levant, les paroles de son frère l'arrêtèrent,

-non! Nous savions qu'ils préparaient quelque chose! Nous sommes venus pour ça! Plusieurs vies pourront être sauvées si nous restons!

L'animagus regarda un à un les visages décidés de chacun de ses compagnons et serra les poings,

-Charlie…

-nous aussi nous pouvons aider… nous aussi on veut que cette guerre finisse Ron…- murmura sa belle-sœur en prenant sa main avec douceur, le roux secoua la tête en fermant les yeux…

-si les choses tournent mal, nous ne pourrons rien faire du tout… s'il vous plaît… c'est de la folie…

Frarick lui donna un coup sur l'épaule en riant,

-ne soit pas si négatif… je suis sûr que ça ira…

-on y va…- le suivit Charlie en ébouriffant les cheveux de son frère… Ron soupira et pressant le pas, les rattrapa…

OooOooO

Tonks émit un léger soupir fatigué en couvrant un Remus endormi… elle caressa sa joue en souriant avant de pencher doucement sa tête et la poser sur son torse… elle ferma les yeux… cela avait été une longue nuit… Harry et Hermione dormaient dans le salon, trop fatigués pour rentrer… c'était elle qui avait dû les ramener en transplanant tellement ils tombaient de sommeil…

Elle-même ne pouvait jamais coller les paupières quand c'était la pleine lune…

-mm…

Elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir son lycanthrope dormir avec un doux ronflement… elle sourit… grâce au ciel, il n'avait aucune blessure… le jeune trio en faisait son but principal et avec les deux énormes félins qui accompagnaient en général le loup, il était peu probable qu'il commence une bagarre avec eux… l'instinct de survie était vraiment quelque chose de surprenant…

Avec un bâillement, elle poussa le plus doucement qu'elle peut l'ancien maraudeur et s'endormit bien vite recroquevillée contre lui…

OooOooO

Quelque chose n'allait pas… ils étaient trop nombreux… et immobiles… le petit groupe était caché entre les arbres depuis déjà deux heures et le soleil se pointait timidement encore, les cachant dans les ombres des arbres… Ron avait été inflexible: ils ne se sépareraient pas!

Il regarda à nouveau le groupe de mangemorts éparpillés dans tout le terrain et recula sans faire du bruit jusqu'à ses compagnons… il leur fit signe de ne toujours pas bouger et tous obéirent, s'écrasant le plus possible contre le sol… Soraya était la plus proche à lui et elle retenait même son souffle… tous le savaient… quelque chose n'allait pas…

Ron essaya de contrôler sa respiration et changea ses pupilles pour mieux voir ce que les mangemorts tramaient… à peine l'eu-t-il fait que ces yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur,

-reculez…

-Ron?- Souffla son frère sans comprendre, mais le roux sauta sur ses jambes en relevant Soraya avec force et sortit sa baguette pour parer in extremis une attaque à leur dos…

-RECULEZ!!!- Cria-t-il paniqué en répondant au sort et poussant Soraya devant lui pour qu'elle coure dans la direction d'où était venue l'attaque… aussitôt le regard de tous les mangemorts se tournèrent vers eux… le reste du groupe se leva précipitamment et couru derrière Soraya sans mettre en question la direction…

Ron prit le bras de son frère avec hâte,

-Charlie! Il faut fuir vers le nord, il y a plus d'arbres! Passez la barrière et transplanez!-

Le grand roux n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, qu'il le poussait pour qu'il continue à courir… ils furent bientôt séparés… et le cauchemar commença…

_Fuir… se cacher…_

De toutes parts des sorts fusèrent sur eux les faisant se cacher entre les arbres et reprendre leur course effrénée aussitôt une ouverture était possible… étrangement ce furent relativement peu de mangemorts qui les poursuivaient… peut-être une embuscade les attendait plus devant!?

Chacun fuyait par son propre compte, tout se passait tellement vite qu'aucun d'eux pouvait voir où étaient les autres…

_Survivre…_

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Charlie tomba presque en évitant une explosion devant lui et se cacha derrière un gros tronc pour riposter… il n'eut pas le temps de lever sa baguette que deux bras l'agrippèrent avec force…

-Charlie!!

-Hélène!!- Les mains tremblantes il serra avec force la jeune femme… les sorts et explosions continuaient autour d'eux mais pendant une seconde, la poigne qui étreignait son cœur se desserra… elle était là…

Un hurlement de douleur les fit relever la tête… à une dizaine de mètres d'eux, Frarick était au sol criant à mourir sous les _endoloris _d'un mangemort… de nulle part, Ben sauta sur le dos du sorcier et le plaqua au sol par son poids… tous les deux roulèrent en se débattant, les baguettes oubliées…

Charlie accouru sans réfléchir et étouffa un juron quand un éclair le toucha à la jambe… prêt à se défendre, il fut surpris de voir Hélène répondre à l'assaut avec une force décuplée! Essoufflée et les yeux encore brillants d'haine, elle se tourna vers son amant et rougit même en le voyant sourire en coin…

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y répondre qu'elle fut envoyée contre un arbre avec violence… un peu sonnée, elle s'y glissa derrière pour se protéger…

_Trop vite… _

Les déflagrations et les éclairs qui fusaient autour d'eux, rendait leur fuite un peu plus lente… mais ils avançaient à bon pas, un peu surpris de ne retrouver pas plus de résistance…

Charlie fendit une dernière fois l'air de sa baguette, Soraya bien serrée contre lui… elle était la seule qui ne savait pas se battre…

Ben avait enfin réussit à se défaire du mangemort qui l'attaquait et essayait de respirer en se tenant l'épaule où une large entaille salissait sa chemise de rouge… à quelques pas, Hélène aidait à se tenir débout un Frarick parcouru encore de spasmes… plus loin, Walter examinait sa jambe encore au sol…

Il n'y avait plus de mangemort autour d'eux et la lisière où le bouclier se finissait était maintenant visible… Charlie laissa Soraya aller soigner leurs compagnons et se dirigea vers la forêt… ils étaient sur un point plus haut de la cachette des mangemorts, ce pourquoi, il put voir au loin une épaisse fumée noire à cet endroit là…

_Non…_

_Non!!_

Soudain son regard devint horrifié et les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent en comprenant… il se tourna vers le groupe sachant qu'_il_ ne serait pas là…

_Vrai_… il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de mangemorts qui les avaient attaqués…

_Aucun_ ne les avait suivit…

Et cela n'avait qu'une seule explication:

-Ron est en train de les retenir…- Murmura-t-il horrifié… d'un même mouvement tous se tournèrent vers la forêt qu'ils avaient laissé… un dense nuage noir s'étendait maintenant sur plusieurs parties de celle-ci… s'ils plissaient les yeux, ils pouvaient même voir des explosions et éclairs qui fusaient à une vitesse incroyable…

-nous devons retourner l'aider!- Dit Ben en se remettant difficilement débout, Walter aida Soraya à faire marcher Frarick et Hélène s'approcha de lui,

-nous ne pouvons pas le laisser comme ça…- souffla-t-elle…

-ils étaient plus de cinquante!- Charlie serra les poings et hocha la tête… il était honteux… comment n'avait-il pas vu que son propre frère n'était pas avec eux!? Son petit frère bon sang!! Il se tourna vers Walter qui soutenait encore Frarick

-il nous est impossible de transplaner dans cette zone…- c'était plus une confirmation qu'une question… tous hochèrent la tête… ils avaient déjà essayé…

-il faut qu'un de nous aille jusqu'au bout de cette barrière, transplane et demande des renforts!

-Charlie… cette… cette mission n'était que d'espionnage… en aucun cas nous allions nous battre…- dit Soraya d'une voix tremblante, le roux la fusilla du regard,

-qu'es-tu en train de proposer Soraya!? Que je laisse mon frère!?- Cria-t-il énervé,

-Charlie…- le gronda Hélène en lui prenant le bras pour le calmer, elle se tourna vers son amie qui était au bord des larmes,

-Soraya… vas-y toi… moi je resterai pour aider…

-je… je ne sais pas me battre! Je suis médicomage! Je…

-nous ne te demandons pas de comptes Soraya… tu n'as pas à te sentir mal…- dit la jeune blonde en serrant son amie dans ses bras…

Ben fit un pas en avant,

-il faudra diviser l'équipe en deux… il pourrait y avoir des mangemorts plus loin… son regard fut plus qu'éloquent quand il rencontra celui de Charlie… le roux se tourna vers sa fiancée,

-Hélène…

-ne le pense même pas Charlie… je resterai…

-mais! S'il te plaît, va avec elle!

-je ne m'éloignerai pas de toi Weasley, rentre-toi ça dans le crâne!- Gronda-t-elle en se tournant vers le noir,

-Ben…

-il n'en est pas question! Je reste avec vous!

Charlie soupira résigné et se tourna vers les deux autres roumains,

-Walter, Frarick…

-c'est bon! Je vais avec elle…- souffla faiblement Frarick…

Aussitôt Walter se mit à côté de Ben et Soraya vint près de lui…

-Nous allons nous grouiller!- Promit-il alors que Soraya passait un bras sous ses épaules pour l'aider à marcher… elle se mordait encore les lèvres quand elle se tourna vers ceux qui restaient,

-Charlie, je…

-ne t'inquiètes pas Soraya, je comprends… va…- murmura le rouquin en la serrant contre lui… elle embrassa Hélène, Ben et Walter et reculant, se hâta vers le bouclier avec Frarick…

OooOooO

Ron se laissa tomber de dos contre un tronc d'arbre… il essayait de regagner peu à peu son souffle… les renforts qu'il avait réussi à séparer n'allaient pas tarder à le retrouver… il espérait seulement que son frère et les roumains avaient eu suffisamment de temps pour fuir… il avait fait exprès de les attaquer de front pour attirer leur attention… il était un des trois sorciers les plus recherchés… pour eux, c'était trop beau le saisir comme un trophée… il eut un sourire sarcastique… vu le nombre, ils le trouveraient… mais c'était la meilleur méthode… lui seul, ils ne le tueraient pas… pas tout de suite en tout cas… il connaissait trop d'informations pour qu'ils n'en profitent pas… il espérait seulement que Harry et Hermione n'allaient rien tenter de stupide…

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et il en profita pour soigner ses blessures les plus profondes… maintenant l'équipe devait être sauve, il ne lui restait que tenir le plus possible pour son propre sort…

Ses muscles se tendirent quand sa ouïe fine lui permit d'entendre des pas précipités à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui… il se remit difficilement débout… oui, il savait ce qui l'attendait mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait se laisser capturer sans plus… il emmènerait avec lui autant de sorciers noirs qu'il en était possible…

Il se glissa derrière un des arbres et avec facilité le monta, se cachant entre les branches denses… la forêt était polluée de mangemorts dans tous ces recoins…

Il posa une main sur le côté de son abdomen… il était certain d'avoir quelques côtes cassées… la difficulté qu'il éprouvait pour respirer ne le rassurait pas beaucoup non plus… il avait dû se jeter au milieu des mangemorts et les disperser en les attaquant de toutes parts… ils étaient trop nombreux… et puissants… ce n'étaient pas ceux des bas rangs, il scruta les environs tandis qu'il serrait les dents avec rage … oui réellement puissants… il avait dévié in extremis le sort de Rodolphus, ce qui voulait forcément dire que Béllatrix ne devait pas être loin non plus… d'ailleurs il était étrange qu'elle ne ce soit pas montrée pour profiter du spectacle…

Son cœur se serra en panique… il espérait que ce ne soit pas elle qui attendrait le groupe au pied de la barrière!

Les pas précipités se rapprochèrent considérablement et quand il vit passer une ombre, il sauta derrière elle, sa baguette contre la tempe de son attaquant,

-Ron!!

Il lâcha aussitôt Ben et se recula trop abasourdi pour dire quoi que ce soit…

-Ron je t'ai trouvé! Nous avons eu peur que ce soit trop tard!

A la mention du « nous », le roux regarda autour d'eux les yeux écarquillés d'horreur,

-nous!?

-Charlie, Hélène, Walter et moi... nous nous sommes séparés pour te chercher!

-pourquoi vous vous êtes divisés!!?

-pour mieux te chercher…

-vers où sont partis les autres!? Et Soraya et Frarick!?

-nous les avons envoyés chercher des renforts…

-mais pourquoi vous êtes revenus!? Vous êtes totalement stupides!?- hurla le roux hors de lui, le roumain fronça les sourcils,

-et toi alors!?

-ils ne m'auraient pas tué Ben…

-nous n'allions pas te laisser derrière, tu aurais dû le savoir!

Ron agrippa les épaules du sorcier avec force,

-Ben tu ne comprends pas… vous deviez être ensemble pour pouvoir avoir une chance de battre celui qui vous attendait à la limite de la barrière… ceci était bien une réunion de mangemorts mais elle est devenue une embuscade pour nous… depuis le départ ils ont été prévenus que nous étions là, c'est pour ça qu'ils n'ont rien dit de relevant et c'est aussi pour ça qu'ils nous ont attaqués aujourd'hui…

-ils nous ont surveillé? Ils savaient que nous faisions de report chaque trois jours?

-oui… d'ailleurs c'est pour ça qu'ils ont choisi ce jour-ci… c'était parfait pour eux… hier ça a été la pleine lune… Harry et Hermione ne seront pas au Terrier pour être prévenus…

L'étendue de la situation laissa au roumain sans parole… il passa une main tremblante sur son front suivant sans trop savoir où le jeune rouquin marchait…

-vers où sont partis mon frère et Hélène?

-quand nous étions là haut, on a surtout vu du mouvement vers le côté que moi et Walter nous avions suivit et vers le précipice où finit la forêt…

-beaucoup de mouvement?

-pas autant que par ici… mais nous nous sommes séparés quand même… Charlie ne voulait pas lâcher Hélène…

-bien… cherche Walter et allez les chercher et pour l'amour du ciel cachez vous, je vais aller aider les autres… si je tarde plus de trente minutes, ne bougez plus et cachez vous jusqu'à demain, d'accord?

-mais…

-Ben!

-c'est promis…

-bien…

Ben le regarda partir… il disparut assez vite entre les arbres et le grand noir fit demi tour pour chercher ses amis, il fit un pas mais son pied rentra dans une petite flaque… il fronça les sourcils et se baissa pour l'examiner… l'odeur ne le trompa pas et inquiet il se tourna vers où Ron était parti… _c'était du sang…_

OooOooO

Charlie rampa silencieusement jusqu'à se cacher derrière quelques buissons… à quelques mètres devant lui, plusieurs mangemorts parlaient entre eux… il reconnut facilement Rodolphus Lestrange et s'abaissa un peu plus… ce n'était pas le moment de se faire prendre…

Il regarda autour de lui… il espérait réellement que les autres aient trouvé Ron… jamais il ne se pardonnerait si quelque chose lui arrivait… il était vrai qu'il était fort… plus que lui sûrement et de loin, mais c'était son petit frère… il avait encore tellement des choses à vivre et surtout avouer… il ferma les yeux et supplia le ciel que rien ne lui soit arrivé…  
-oh… je crois qu'il y en a un qui s'amuse…  
Charlie s'aplati encore plus contre le sol, sa baguette bien serrée dans sa main… mais ce n'était pas vers lui que les mangemorts regardaient… il suivit leur regard et faillit crier en apercevant Hélène qui tombait à travers des buissons où elle se cachait auparavant… les rires amusés des sorciers ne purent cacher les cris de la jeune femme… elle se battait contre quelque chose de gris et petit qui lui griffait visage et jambes alors qu'elle roulait par terre dans le vain espoir de s'en défaire…  
-_ experlliamus _!!- Cria-t-il en sortant de sa cachette et expulsant l'immonde rat loin de sa fiancée… avant que l'animal touche le sol, Peter Pettigrow fit son apparition la baguette de Hélène dans sa main d'argent… il raffermit sa prise et la baguette se cassa en plusieurs morceaux…  
-Charlie… ma… ma baguette…- gémit la roumaine alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever…  
-je sais…- souffla-t-il en se retournant pour affronter les mangemorts qui commençaient à les encercler… il n'avait même pas pu lever sa baguette magique que Rodolphus l'avait fait sauter de ses mains en ricanant… quelques secondes plus tard, sa baguette subissait le même sort que celle de sa compagne…  
Il n'eut le temps que de mettre Hélène derrière lui quand les sorts commencèrent à pleuvoir sur eux…

…

Les minutes passèrent… et le cauchemar ne se finissait pas… dans un état second il ne reconnut même plus son propre cri quand un sort traversa son épaule de bout à bout… Hélène, à quelques pas de lui, subissait les sorts sans plus de voix… seul son corps se soulevait de temps à autre... son regard bleu, vide, accroché au sien…  
Les mangemorts, à force de coups et sorts les avaient rapprochés du ravin… mais ce ne fut que quand il vit soudain disparaître la jeune femme, qu'il comprit qu'ils venaient de la pousser au précipice…  
-Charlie!!!  
Ce hurlement de pure panique fut le réveil de ses dernières forces… guidé par l'horreur, il roula à plat ventre et réussit à agripper son bras juste à temps!  
Son cœur allait recommencer à battre quand un coup de pied au ventre lui coupa le souffle et lui rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls… Hélène cria en se sentant glisser et il serra avec plus de force son bras…  
Rodolphus le retourna sur son dos et sourit machiavéliquement... une des dernières choses qu'il vit avant d'être poussé à son tour, fut le visage extatique de Peter Pettigrow qui souriait quelques pas derrière eux…

OooOooO

Il dormait si paisiblement… cela faisait des années qu'il avait accepté qu'il avait des vrais problèmes pour dormir… tant de questions, peurs… responsabilités… mais la fatigue était son meilleur allié, ça le faisait s'écrouler bien vite…  
-Ha… Harry…  
Oui… la fatigue pouvait bien le faire s'endormir en moins de trois secondes, mais il était toujours à la défensive… et le ton de la voix d'Hermione ne le trompait pas…  
Il se redressa du fauteuil dans lequel il était couché d'un seul mouvement… le cœur commençant à s'affoler, il se tourna vers son amie et faillit prendre sa tête entre ses mains et crier…  
-Herms…- sa voix ne tremblait pas… il le fallait bien… quelqu'un devait se montrer fort…  
Il se remit vite débout et marcha jusqu'à la jeune femme… ses yeux marrons étaient remplis d'effroi et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans aucun contrôle… seulement le sort d'une personne pouvait la mettre dans cet état… seule la prémonition du sort de quelqu'un pouvait la faire s'effondrer ainsi… Ron…  
-Herms dis-moi…- exigea-t-il gardant encore cet infime et ridicule espoir que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve… un sanglot traversa ses lèvres tremblantes,  
-Ron…  
Il ne perdit pas le temps, bien que son cœur venait de monter de rythme et que son sang ce soit glacé, il se devait de garder le contrôle de lui-même… remettant sa cape d'un mouvement rapide, il fit plusieurs _patronus _avec ses mains et les envoya tels des éclairs à des différentes directions… il posa la main sur la frêle épaule de la brune,  
-Hermione dépêche-toi…  
Elle hocha la tête encore un peu perdue et sortit du fauteuil… tremblante et pleurant silencieusement, elle commença à chercher ses affaires…  
Il l'avait appris avec le temps… le lien qui unissait ses deux amis était bien plus fort que ce qu'eux-mêmes croyaient... il avait appris à confier aveuglement dans ce sentiment de l'un envers l'autre… si Hermione sentait que Ron était en danger, cela voulait dire qu'il l'était sérieusement…  
Hermione sécha d'une main ses joues et se tourna vers lui le regard décidé… elle était prête à partir… Tonks et Remus étaient prêts aussi… ils n'avaient posé aucune question, ils avaient sentit la tension et étaient prêts à aider… normalement il aurait demandé à son oncle de rester après la nuit qu'il venait de passer, mais si Hermione avait perdu ses moyens à ce point… il ne préférait même pas finir sa pensée…  
La peur au creux de l'estomac il prit la main de sa presque sœur…  
-on y va…  
Et ils transplanèrent…

OooOooO

-on… on va s'en… sortir!  
-Charlie…  
-garde… ton souffle!- Il refusait de croiser son regard…

Il avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis qu'ils avaient été jetés dans le vide… tous les deux étaient extenués et gravement blessés… ils avaient crié demandant de l'aide jusqu'à que leur voix se casse… les forces qui lui restaient étaient minimes… et bien que sa tête lui ordonnait de ne pas lâcher la branche à laquelle il était accroché, son corps n'en pouvait plus… Vu les bruits lointains qu'il entendait, les autres devaient aussi se battre… il ferma les yeux refoulant les larmes de désespoir qui se précipitaient sous ses paupières… l'entaille profonde de son épaule s'ouvrait sous le poids d'eux deux… mais pour rien au monde, il lâcherait cette main… _jamais… _

Hélène se mordit plus fort la lèvre… il fallait qu'elle reste éveillée… cela faisait depuis un bout de temps qu'elle ne retenait plus ses larmes… ils étaient pendus au vide retenus par une frêle branche… c'était Charlie qui la soutenait… _Charlie… _Charlie qui n'en pouvait plus… elle fixa son visage déformé par l'impuissance et puis la branche à la quelle il se tenait de son bras blessé… elle commençait à se casser, à deux, ils étaient trop lourds… elle le vit serrer ses dents et comprit… un lent sourire remplit de détresse se forma sus ses lèvres… Charlie ne lâcherai jamais… il était décidé à tomber avec elle… mais… pour elle… _c'était inacceptable… _

-Char… Charlie… com… combien d'enfants nous allons… avoir?- Un rire qui était prêt à se transformer en sanglot lui répondit,  
-beaucoup! Des milliers!- Son sourire trembla alors que lentement sa main gauche glissait dans sa poche…  
-et… où… où on va habiter?  
-dans une plaine… une grande maison blanche… avec… avec un grand jardin…- dit-il d'une voix qu'il essayait de rendre sûre, elle sourit doucement et retira lentement la main de son vêtement… à ce moment, la branche à laquelle Charlie s'accrochait se cassa dans un sinistre craquement et tous les deux tombèrent quelques centimètres avant que griffant la paroi, le roux réussisse à s'accrocher tout juste d'une pierre qui ressortait… il ne l'avait pas lâchée… la blessure à son bras se rouvrit un peu plus et elle le vit serrer les dents pour ne pas crier… son souffle était entrecoupé par l'effort et la douleur… une seule de ses mains agrippait la pierre…  
Son autre main serra un peu plus l'avant bras de la jeune femme… il tremblait tellement qu'elle glissa jusqu'au debout de la petite main… Charlie serra un peu plus fort et gémit… _que quelqu'un les aide!!! _  
Seul le silence les enveloppa… le bruit de lutte paraissait si lointain… comme un écho… leurs cœurs bourdonnaient à leurs oreilles tellement fort… tellement vite qu'ils n'entendaient que ça…  
-le… le grand jardin… c'est… pour… les enfants?- Demanda Hélène dans un murmure… Charlie ferma avec force les paupières… ses lèvres tremblaient, mais il essaya de reprendre son souffle pour répondre d'une voix sûre,  
-exactement!  
Hélène ouvrit ses yeux bleus… ils étaient brillants de larmes plus au moins contenues quand elle regarda le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait par dessus tout… sa main gauche se leva tremblante, soutenant à son bout la dague qu'il lui avait donné pour protéger sa vie…  
-et… et nous serons… heureux?- Demanda-t-elle sa voix se cassant vers la fin de sa question… elle vit la larme qui glissa des paupières closes du roux…  
-plus que ça!- Assura-t-il avec force et elle sourit… elle tira un peu de son bras pour se soulever légèrement et il ouvrit les yeux surpris… ceux-ci s'agrandirent d'horreur quand il comprit trop tard ce qu'elle faisait…  
-sois-le s'il te plaît Charlie!- Supplia-t-elle avant de se soulever rapidement avec ses dernières forces et enfoncer la dague sur le bras qui la soutenait… Charlie cria, son corps réagissant à la douleur en ouvrant la main et Hélène le regarda avec douceur une dernière fois en tombant…  
-NOOOOOON!!!!!!!

OooOooO

_Parfois on croit que la vie ne peut nous rendre plus heureux… parfois la joie et la sécurité d'être complet et protégé nous fait réaliser combien vulnérables l'on est… combien cette chose merveilleuse qui nous retient et nous soutient peut nous être enlevée pour toujours… parfois c'est la famille, un frère, un ami… notre complémentaire… et ironiquement, c'est parce que nous savons que les choses ne sont pas immortelles que nous en profitons pour qu'au moins… elles soient éternelles… _

OooOooO

_Mal à la tête…_

_Horriblement mal à la tête…_

Soraya ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle dû les refermer plusieurs fois, vu la nausée qui l'envahissait… posant son front contre l'herbe froide, la douleur diminua légèrement et les souvenirs revinrent presque avec violence…

Un hoquet traversa ses lèvres quand elle se revit courir près de Frarick essayant d'atteindre le bout du bouclier qui les enfermait dans cette forêt… à seulement quelques mètres de leur but, Frarick avait été projeté contre les arbres et elle c'était retournée figée par l'horreur… même sans jamais l'avoir vue, elle avait reconnu aussitôt: Béllatrix Lestrange, ainsi comme Lucius Malefoy… tremblante, elle avait sortit sa baguette sachant que ce serait inutile, mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises… sortant des ombres, une fine silhouette s'était avancé lentement vers elle… ses yeux s'étaient alors écarquillés épouvantés en reconnaissant ce regard… _rouge comme le sang_…

Soraya se redressa en criant à s'en déchirer la gorge… parcourue de spasmes, elle regarda paniquée autour d'elle… Frarick gisait à quelques mètres d'elle, tous les deux étaient encerclés par une sphère blanche…

-Reste là…

Elle tourna vivement la tête en reconnaissant cette voix… Ron venait d'apparaître au même temps que Béllatrix et Lucius près d'elle…

-Ron…

Mais les trois sorciers s'éloignaient déjà se battant à une vitesse que ses yeux ne pouvaient suivre…

_-__rapide gamin…_

Soraya se tourna tremblante vers la voix rampante et sinistre… les sanglots la prirent au dépourvu alors qu'elle levait ses deux mains pour cacher son visage mais ses yeux étaient totalement hypnotisés par le sorcier qui souriait encore…

Elle le vit faire un pas vers elle et elle essaya de supplier mais seuls des gémissements et halètements sortirent de ses lèvres…

Il commença à marcher lentement vers elle et pleurant elle recula sans le quitter du regard… son dos toucha le bout de la sphère et sa respiration devint anarchique…

-non… non… s'il… s'il vous…- mais les mots s'interrompirent quand pour son plus grand étonnement le sorcier s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle…

Le Lord Noir étira sa main vers le bouclier qui la protégeait et aussitôt celui-ci fut parcouru d'éclairs rouges… le sorcier y fit fasse quelques secondes avant de reculer d'un pas, son visage déformé par la haine…

Un cri de femme s'entendit alors et Béllatrix apparu évanouie au pied d'un arbre, visiblement assommée… Lucius apparut secondes après près d'elle et lui tapota la joue dans une vaine tentative de la réveiller…

-c'est inutile…

Tant elle comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres, se tournèrent vers la voix éraillée… et elle ne put cacher son cri de joie,

-Ron!!

Ses yeux bleus étaient à demi fermés et son visage couvert de sang… mais il hocha la tête avec un sourire douloureux…

Elle y répondait à peine quand un sort frappa le jeune homme de plein fouet au visage, le faisant tomber au sol… assommé par la déflagration, il roula rapidement sur le ventre pour essayer de se relever mais un pied sur son dos le retint par terre…

-_endoloris!_-Le hurlement du jeune roux se percuta contre les arbres alors Voldemort lui-même lui faisait subir le sort interdit…

Soraya cria son nom, totalement impuissante alors que plusieurs ombres se regroupaient autour du spectacle… quelle ne fut pas leur surprise, quand le roux réussit à formuler un sort malgré sa position et fit reculer le Lord des Ténèbres… aussitôt fait, il couru vers les arbres pour se cacher…

Le rire de Voldemort s'éleva au ciel alors que d'un geste amusé, il retroussait ses manches en haussant sa baguette,

_-c__ache-toi petit rat… tu veux donc jouer?_

Quelques mangemorts firent un geste pour le chercher, mais leur Maître les arrêta d'un regard… plusieurs minutes passèrent en silence et le sourire du Sorcier Noir grandissait,

-un rat qui te donne quand même du mal… hein?

Personne n'avait vu apparaître le jeune animagus derrière leur Seigneur… mais Voldemort sourit simplement et disparu à son tour… Ron tourna autour de lui-même parant avec mal des sorts d'un attaquant invisible…

-c'est… c'est impossible! Personne ne peut transplaner dans cette zone!- grommela le roux en se baissant pour éviter un autre sort…

_-t__u crois être fort, n'est-ce pas gamin? _

La baguette de Voldemort toucha sa tempe au même temps qu'une main froide serrait son cou… sans un mot, le sort interdit reprit et l'hurlement du jeune Auror percuta contre les arbres… au bout des quelques minutes seuls les cris et pleurs de Soraya s'entendaient… les bras du rouquin pendaient contre son corps, sa baguette au sol…

Le Sorcier Noir lâcha sa prise et Ron tomba face contre terre… du pied il le retourna sur son dos avant de poser celui-ci sur son cœur, le buste du jeune sorcier se souleva avec peine et un râle sortit de sa gorge…

-_tu respires donc encore… résistant, dois-je l'avouer…_

Il se pencha vers sa victime et souleva son visage en le prenant des cheveux…

_-maintenant tu vas tout me dire et j'abrégerai ta souffrance…_

Les yeux bleus de Ron s'ouvrirent paniqués et il se débattit inutilement pour s'échapper… Voldemort rapprocha son regard rouge au sien et aussitôt les pupilles du rouquin devinrent blanches pour le bloquer… Voldemort rit,

-_tu vas essayer de me tenir tête? A moi!?_

Les yeux du Sorcier devinrent complètement noirs et Ron gémit en le sentant essayer d'entrer dans sa tête… plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que Voldemort s'éloigne de lui en riant… essoufflé, Ron secoua la tête son regard encore blanc mais déterminé…

-_tu t'es bien entraîné gamin… _

-tu n'as pas d'idée… - lui répondit le roux avant d'attraper vivement sa baguette au sol et lancer son sort tout juste sur le visage de son attaquant…

-_impedimenta!!_

Profitant de la surprise, il s'enfui en vitesse, évitant les sorts que les mangemorts furieux lançaient sur lui…

-Ron ici!!!- Cria la voix de Soraya… Ron sauta dans la sphère et les attaques furent renvoyées alors qu'il restait au sol essayant de regagner son souffle…

-Ron! Ron tu vas bien!?- Soraya se précipita vers l'endroit où il était tombé… elle le secoua légèrement,

-Ron parle-moi!!

-aie… je t'entends…- grommela le rouquin la faisant rire entre ses larmes, rassurée… bientôt cependant, son rire redevient un cri effrayé en voyant se ruer sur eux plusieurs mangemorts énervés…

-t'inquiètes… ça résiste… c'est Mione qui l'a crée…- murmura le rouquin commençant à s'évanouir… Soraya regarda autour d'elle tremblante… il était vrai que pas une seule attaque avait traversé leur bouclier… mais quand elle vit s'approcher d'eux un Voldemort furieux, elle secoua un peu plus fort le jeune homme étendu…

-R… Ron!

Péniblement le sorcier ouvrit ses yeux et serra avec plus de force sa baguette… avec l'aide de Soraya, il se remit débout faisant front au Seigneur Noir qui avançait décidé…

-Ron est-ce qu'il…

-Oui… il est capable de le traverser…- acquiesça le roux la mettant derrière lui…

-mais il aura du mal…- finit-il posant ses deux mains sur son bouclier et le renforçant encore plus…

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, Voldemort étira ses deux mains et les posa dans l'endroit exact que les avait Ron… aussitôt des éclairs essayèrent de repousser le Lord, mais cette fois-ci il ne recula pas…

Soudain un hoquet surpris s'entendit et tout s'arrêta…

Voldemort fit un pas en arrière les yeux dans le vague, alors que les mangemorts qui l'entouraient regardaient leur maître effarés… Béllatrix et Lucius qui se trouvaient près de lui s'étaient rapprochés et regardaient autour d'eux avec méfiance…

-_Il est venu_…- Voldemort éclata d'un rire euphorique avant de disparaître… Béllatrix et Lucius coururent illico vers une direction, suivis par le reste des mangemorts…

Ron et Soraya restèrent un long moment en silence avant que ce premier tombe à genoux, totalement extenué… il reprit peu à peu son souffle avant que d'un geste de la main, il fasse disparaître la sphère,

-co… comment…

-c'est ma magie… pas la sienne… c'est pour ça que c'est plus facile pour moi la dissoudre… - lui expliqua le jeune sorcier, elle le regarda ahurie,

-tu… tu as réussit… à lui tenir tête…

-un peu oui… pas beaucoup en fait…

-pourquoi as-tu défait le bouclier?- questionna encore la jeune femme,

-parce que sinon ils ne sentiront pas ma magie…

Tout en parlant, Soraya s'était dirigée vers Frarick, s'affairant autour de lui,

-est-ce qu'il… - commença le roux, mais la roumaine lui répondit avec un sourire encore un peu tremblant,

-son cœur bat toujours, il s'en tirera…

Ron laissa tomber sa tête contre le tronc d'arbre derrière lui,

-merci Merlin… j'ai eu peur d'arriver trop tard…

La jeune médicomage vérifia encore une fois le pulse de son ami, la tête basse,

-nous… nous sommes tombés sur eux… même pas une minute… nous…

-je sais… je suis arrivé juste à temps quand tu t'évanouissais…- l'interrompit-il en se relevant avec difficulté… il regarda au loin, le visage marque par l'inquiétude,

-je dois retrouver mon frère et les autres… j'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi, je crains qu'ils soient blessés… je ne suis pas trop doué avec ces sorts là…

-entendu…

Ron créa une sphère plus petite pour protéger Frarick et tous les deux se mirent en chemin, courant à travers la forêt…

-Ron qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi ils sont tous partis?- demanda Soraya en regardant inquiète le souffle court de son compagnon… les traits de celui-ci se tendirent,

-Harry est arrivé…

OooOooO

Une seconde la lisière de la forêt se trouvait dépourvue ne serait-ce que d'un oiseau; l'autre, un bataillon de sorciers traversaient le bouclier magique… à leur tête Harry et Hermione se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre…

Ils ne firent que deux pas, quand soudain la petite brune se mit devant Harry en sortant sa baguette rapide comme l'éclair,

-_protégo!!_

L'éclair noir rebondit et le silence se fit, tous tendus vers la nouvelle apparition…

-_besoin de protection Potter?_

Le brun sourit presque amusé,

-je crois que c'était plutôt une manière de te montrer qu'il y en a désormais plusieurs à pouvoir te tenir tête… Jedusor…

Voldemort grinça des dents en rejetant sa cape derrière lui,

-_aussi prétentieux que ceux qui t'ont précédé gamin… mais je te rappelle que ceux qui ont osé en sont tous morts…_

-où est Ron…- demanda le Survivant glacial, Hermione près de lui regardait autour d'eux manifestement inquiète… aucun des deux ne réussissait à capter sa magie… Voldemort sourit,

-_tu connais le sort de ceux qui me tiennent tête Potter…_

La terre commença à trembler alors que les yeux de l'Élu s'obscurcissaient, d'un geste presque inexistant, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa droit sur le Sorcier Noir,

-OÙ EST RON!?- Cria-t-il perdant toute patience, Voldemort ricana,

-_puisque je te dis qu'il est avec ton cher menteur maintenant…_

Hermione arrêta d'un geste le bras qui se levait de son ami et le tremblement cessa…

-mensonge… je le sens maintenant…

Harry ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir en soupirant rassuré,

-moi aussi…

Au loin, ils aperçurent plusieurs mangemorts, dont Béllatrix et Lucius, venir en courant pour se mettre à côté de leur Seigneur… les deux groupes, mangemorts et membres de l'Ordre, s'étudiaient du regard… Kingsley s'approcha du Survivant,

-Potter?

-La magie de Ron est réapparue, mais très faible…- lui expliqua-t-il, puis se tournant vers son amie, il lui fit une pétition avec le regard,

-Hermione…

La petite sorcière sourit et hocha la tête,

-j'y vais!

Sans ne se soucier de personne, elle couru droit vers Voldemort qui sourit en la voyant venir… les deux bandes ne purent faire aucun geste, trop interloqués pour bouger… Hermione plissa les yeux et fonça encore plus vite sans même dégainer… arrivée à son hauteur, Voldemort leva le bras pour lui asséner son sort, mais une main forte retient son geste…

-non… toi, tu es à moi…

Quand tous reprirent leurs esprits, Hermione était déjà au cœur de la forêt et Harry était devant Voldemort, son regard glacial…

OooOooO

-là bas… murmura Ron en reprenant ses pupilles normales… Soraya et lui venaient de retrouver Ben et Walter qui se battaient contre Rodolphus… ils étaient en assez mauvaise posture…

-Soraya va chercher mon frère et Hélène, bientôt Ben et Walter iront te prêter main forte, compris?

Soraya le regarda serrer les dents, une main sur ses côtes… c'est à peine à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte de la quantité de sang qui s'échappait de ses blessures…

-Ron tu es gravement blessé…

Le rouquin lui fit un sourire fatigué,

-les renforts ne vont pas tarder… je dois juste le retenir… on a de la chance, presque tous ont dû partir aider leur maudit maître…- il la salua d'un geste et couru vers la bataille…

Le visage que firent Ben et Walter en l'apercevant était de pur soulagement! Walter voyant Soraya derrière cria,

-Charlie et Hélène sont là bas!! Il signala la direction et se remit à battre auprès de ses compagnons…

Soraya ne le pensa pas deux fois et couru vers l'indication de toutes ses forces… priant pour arriver à temps…

OooOooO

A l'autre bout de la lisière d'où Voldemort était apparu, un magyar reprit forme humaine, courant vers une sphère blanche couverte par des branches et feuilles…

Hermione agita sa baguette et les encombres se soulevèrent… un soupir traversa ses lèvres quand elle reconnut le sort qu'elle avait crée et enseigné à ses deux amis…

Formulant un sort avec ses mains, elle rentra la tête dans la sphère, reconnaissant aussitôt le corps étendu de Frarick… il avait l'air en piteux état, mais elle pouvait entendre son cœur… ressortant elle envoya un éclair rouge au ciel pour qu'on retrouve le roumain et reprit sa forme féline… l'odeur de Ron entrait à nouveau dans la forêt… elle la suivit…

OooOooO

Ce fut dans un état second que Charlie arrêta de regarder vers le bas et que sa main accepta enfin de se resserrer dans le vide… il la souleva et s'accrocha à la pierre… il ne contrôlait plus rien… quelque chose l'empêchait de voir… _des larmes_… sa tête était en blanc… son corps agissait tout seul… il n'était plus conscient… _encore en état de choc_… il n'entendait même pas les battements de son cœur… _il s'était éteint avec elle_… ses yeux vides fixèrent cet arme qui transperçait son avant bras… il s'accrocha au souvenir… son cerveau bloquant encore ce qui venait de se passer… _il ne voulait pas l'accepter_… il se rappelait lui avoir donné cette dague juste après êtres arrivés dans cette forêt… il lui avait dit sérieux « protège ta vie » et elle avait rit de sa tête en le prenant en main, « je te protégerai donc avec! » avait-elle répondu et il avait fait la grimace, « je suis sérieux Hélène… » l'avait-il grondée et elle l'avait fixé de ses grands yeux bleus avec un doux sourire, « moi aussi… »…

Sans même en informer sa conscience, ses bras s'accrochaient de toutes ses forces à ce petit rocher… il ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi… seule une image et deux derniers mots occupaient le temps et l'espace dans sa tête… un « je t'aime » et le dernier sourire de sa fiancée…

-Charlie!!

Le roux releva la tête au son de son nom et pu voir une Soraya échevelée qui lui tendaient la main,

-Charlie accroche-toi!! Ron est allé aider Ben de l'autre côté, il va bientôt arriver!!

Encore guidé par pur mécanisme, il haussa son bras et la petite main de la médicomage se resserra sur la sienne… elle essaya de tirer mais se rendit vite compte que c'était peine perdue…

-Charlie… Charlie je n'y… arrive pas…- souffla-t-elle luttant pour ne pas le laisser tomber…

-laisse… laisse-moi… tomber…- elle écarquilla les yeux surprise… c'étaient les premiers mots qu'il prononçait depuis qu'elle l'avait trouvé! Elle serra les dents avec rage et s'apprêtait à le gronder malgré le peu de forces qu'il lui restait quand son regard se posa vers le bas… son cœur s'arrêta quand elle vit sa meilleure amie… telle une poupée désarticulée… les larmes jaillirent avec force alors que des pleurs presque hystériques la secouaient en comprenant…

-non!! Non!!!!- Ses mains faillirent lâcher le jeune homme à cause de la douleur qui étreignait son cœur… Charlie la regardait depuis en bas, son regard vide, mort… et Soraya comprit qu'il était tombée avec elle… il n'était plus vraiment là…

-grimpe! Tu vas grimper!! Fais-le Charlie!- Cria-t-elle… elle savait qu'elle était incapable de le remonter… il fallait que ce soit lui qui le fasse…

-tu vas remonter Charlie! Maintenant!! Elle ne s'est pas sacrifiée pour rien! Monte!!- Elle sentit soudain comment il relâchait sa main et pour un instant, eut peur qu'il veuille tomber… mais bientôt son autre main s'agrippa à hauteur de son coude et elle dû enfoncer sa main libre sur la terre pour ne pas tomber avec lui… les larmes coulèrent lentement sur ses joues… il essayait de remonter…

Un « crac » sinistre suivit d'un hurlement de douleur s'entendit… Soraya tomba face contre terre et glissa presque à la moitié du corps vers le vide… Charlie s'accrocha à moitié sur la paroi, ses doigts griffés et dans quelques parties jusqu'à mutilés par l'effort de ne pas tomber… tous les deux étaient à bout de forces…

Soudain, deux mains plus grandes agrippèrent le bras du rouquin, au même temps qu'autres deux soutenait la taille de Soraya… Ben et Walter, au bout de quelques efforts purent enfin les remonter à la surface…

Walter rattrapa Soraya alors qu'elle pleurait en tremblant tandis que Ben retenait juste à temps un Charlie évanoui…

-Hey Charlie!- S'exclama-t-il paniqué, surtout en voyant son bras en sang et les larmes qui sillonnaient encore ses joues… avec un mauvais pressentiment, les oreilles bourdonnant il se tourna lentement vers Soraya qui pleurait encore…

-So… Soraya… où est Hélène?- Mais pour toute réponse la jeune femme pleura de plus belle en cachant son visage contre le torse de son ami… le cœur battant à tout rompre, Ben déposa Charlie par terre et se retourna pour se pencher vers le précipice… sa main vint se poser sur son cœur comme s'il essayait de le retenir de sortir quand enfin il comprit… le larmes virent à ses yeux et il se détourna avec difficulté du sinistre spectacle… il regarda le visage du rouquin, dévasté par la perte et se remit difficilement débout… sans un mot, il leur tourna le dos et commença à s'en aller…

-Ben! Où vas-tu!?- Demanda Walter inquiet… le grand noir se tourna à nouveau pour voir son meilleur ami étendu évanoui et répondit dans un murmure,

-je vais la ramener…- et avant que le roumain puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il se mit à courir pour descendre la falaise…

OooOooO

Elle était toute proche… elle le sentait…

La petite magyar accéléra sa course, bondissant entre les arbres tombés et les feus qui ne s'étaient pas éteins…

Ses oreilles rondes dressées, elle entendit le bruit de lutte et reprit apparence humaine… il était là… elle vit sa grande silhouette bouger pour éviter les sorts… il n'attaquait plus, gardant plutôt la magie qui lui restait pour gagner un peu de temps… malgré la situation, elle ne pu empêcher les larmes de venir à se yeux… elle avait eu si peur… l'espace d'horribles minutes, elle avait cru le perdre pour toujours…

-argh…

Hermione sortit de ses pensées et se précipita juste à temps pour parer le sort de Rodolphus… Ron était encore par terre, le souffle court…

-Mi… Mione…

-attends un peu…- murmura-t-elle avant de créer une sphère autour de lui et foncer vers le mangemort…

Ron se rassit avec difficulté, étouffant quelques gémissements de douleur… Harry était donc bien venu… et sûrement les membres de l'Ordre aussi… c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il n'y avait plus aucun mangemort dans le coin… visiblement, Lestrange vint à la même conclusion car fuyant d'une des attaques de la petite brune, il demanda,

-Harry Potter…

-se bat maintenant avec ton maître de pacotille!- il n'en lui fallu pas plus pour créer un sort de fumée et partir en courant des lieux…

Hermione garda sa baguette et couru vers son ami, la sphère disparu et elle se lança dans ses bras,

-Ron! Espèce de gros crétin!!

Le rouquin rit en la serrant contre lui,

-moi aussi je suis content de te revoir…- la jeune femme leva des yeux embués et il sourit en caressant sa joue,

-j'ai… j'ai cru que…

-je t'avais dit que je reviendrais…- souffla-t-il et elle fit une moue agacée,

-tu avais dit aussi que sain et sauf!

-j'admets que je suis heureux de votre intervention…

Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait plus rit depuis qu'il était parti… elle l'aida à se relever,

-ton visage…- murmura-t-elle et il haussa les épaules d'un geste qu'il voulu insouciant,

-t'inquiètes pas… plus de sang qu'autre chose…- mais la grimace qui apparut sur ses lèvres ne trompait personne…

Néanmoins, les soins devaient attendre… ils devaient aller trouver les roumains…

Essayant de courir à un pas que le rouquin puisse suivre, tous les deux arrivèrent au pied du précipice où se trouvaient presque tous…

Quand Ron vit le corps étendu de son frère et ses amis l'entourant, il oublia totalement ses blessures et se précipita vers lui blanc comme un mort,

-Charlie! Merlin non!! S'il vous plaît… non!

Soraya s'interposa entre les deux et le calma d'une main sur son épaule,

-Il est évanoui…- Ron prit son visage entre ses mains tremblantes… soupirant des « mercis » au ciel… cependant, la frêle main qui était encore sur son épaule trembla et il haussa le regard pour voir le visage dévasté de la jeune roumaine…

-Sora…?

-Hé… Hélène…- le coupa-t-elle, son regard se dirigeant involontairement vers le bord du précipice… aussitôt Ron la poussa légèrement pour se pencher…

Le voyant se figer, Hermione s'avança aussi mais il lui barra le chemin de son bras…

-par Morgane…

-Ron qu'est-ce qui…

-où est Ben?- Walter fit un pas vers lui en murmurant la tête basse,

-Ben est allé cher…- mais le roux l'entendit à peine… au pied de la falaise, il distingua parfaitement la grande silhouette du noir qui se penchait vers la jeune femme blonde… son regard fut attiré par une ombre qui semblaient ramper derrière l'homme et un cri traversa ses lèvres,

-BEN!!!!

Mais le sorcier n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner… l'ombre rampante se transforma en humain et se sa baguette un éclair vert frappa le roumain au dos… le grand corps tomba sur celui de la jeune femme, sans vie aussi…

-NON!!!

Soraya tomba à genoux, les larmes coulant sur ses joues sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche… Ron près d'elle tremblait de tout son corps, ses yeux écarquillés par l'horreur… il poussa un cri de rage et l'ombre leva les yeux pour le voir… à cette distance il n'était qu'un point au loin mais Ron n'avait aucun mal à imaginer son sourire narquois et satisfait… il le vit lui faire un signe de venir et fou de rage il lui tourna les dos et commença à courir vers le chemin qui menait à la lisière pour descendre…

-je le tuerai!!!- Les autres roumains virent impuissants comment Hermione essaya de le retenir, mais il la repoussa, hors de lui,

-va-t-en Hermione!!

La jeune femme lui bloqua le chemin à nouveau, ses yeux remplis de larmes,

-Non!! Ron tu n'es pas en état!!- le regard rempli de haine qu'il lui dédia la fit reculer, il siffla entre ses dents, sa baguette serrée dans sa main tremblante,

-Je vais le tuer, dégage de mon chemin!!

Elle sortit aussi sa baguette prête à l'affronter,

-Ron ils sont plusieurs en bas, Pettigrow payera, je le jure!! Mais si tu descends maintenant tu ne vas faire qu'ajouter un mort à la liste!! Je ne peux pas vous laisser et partir moi-même le décapiter car si quelqu'un vient aucun de vous n'est en état de l'affronter…

-Hermione je m'en fous… je te le répète, laisse-moi passer…

La baguette de la jeune femme émit quelques éclairs au bout alors que sa colère explosait aussi et qu'une larme s'échappait de ses prunelles brunes,

-NON!! Ne le sens tu pas!? Harry essaye de briser le bouclier!!

OooOooO

_-tu oses partager tes occupations devant moi!!??__- _siffla Voldemort en lançant un autre sort sur le jeune sorcier devant lui…

Le Survivant para l'attaque et serra un peu plus les dents… ses yeux étaient blancs pour prévoir toute attaque d'occlumencie, une de ses mains était levée vers le ciel, il ne pouvait se battre qu'avec l'autre… il devait absolument briser cette barrière! Il regarda autour de lui… les sorts, les coups, les cris… tout était l'image même qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais voir… plusieurs des siens ne pourraient jamais marcher jusqu'au bout du bouclier!

Il dévia une autre attaque de son adversaire et sourit dans le seul bout de l'énerver un peu plus,

-j'ai une vie à part toi, tu sais…

_-silence!! Aussi arrogant que ton traître de père!! __Tu finiras exactement comme lui…_

Harry fit un geste ennuyé, profitant pour accentuer un peu plus sa magie pour briser la barrière que son ennemi avait crée,

-ne te lasses tu pas des mêmes discours?

_-tu mourras Potter…__- _promit le Sorcier en levant également une main au ciel pour renforcer son sort, Harry sourit en faisant de même,

-pas aujourd'hui non… et sûrement pas avant toi…

Voldemort éclata d'un grand rire froid, tous les deux, n'utilisaient qu'une main mais leurs attaques étaient si puissantes que chaque fois qu'un sort était formulé, la terre tremblait sous leurs pieds…

-_toi? Un disciple de ce cher Dumbledore qui parle de tuer? Que connais-tu de la haine gamin…_

-Oh bien plus que toi crois-moi…

-_mais voyons… je croyais que ton thème était « l'amour »… celui que ton mentor prophétisait partout… _

-et ça l'est… c'est parce que je connais l'amour que je suis capable de te haïr à ce point… ton sentiment à toi peut être la frustration, la vengeance, la soif de pouvoir… mais jamais la haine… même ça, tu n'en es pas capable…

-_impertinent…_

Harry serra dans un poing la main qu'il tenait en haut… le ciel s'obscurcit soudain faisant s'arrêter tous les combats qui se déroulaient autour d'eux…

Sa voix claqua dans ce silence, froide comme la glace…

-et je te haïs Voldemort… pour exister et menacer ceux que j'aime… JE TE HAIS!!!

Le ciel fut parcourut d'éclairs et tonnerres, la terre s'ouvrit par endroits… et la barrière tomba…

OooOooO

Au bout du précipice le groupe de roumains ainsi que Ron et Hermione regardèrent le ciel et sentirent aussitôt leur liberté de transplaner…

-Harry a brisé leur barrière! Transplane!- ordonna Hermione au rouquin tandis que les première gouttes de pluie tombaient sur eux… il avait reprit son sang froid,

-Mione…

-Transplane Ron! Maintenant!!!

Le roux avait un regard vitreux… il rencontra le sien, blessé, avant d'aller vers la silhouette de son frère encore évanoui… sans un mot, il fit demi tour et courut vers le précipice… ignorant son cri, il transplana…

-Ron!!

Hermione se pencha dans le vide, elle le vit apparaître auprès de Hélène et Ben, regarder vers elle et puis disparaître à nouveau avec les deux corps… elle soupira et haussa le regard vers le ciel noir, laissant que les gouttes de pluie se mélangent à ses larmes…

_Enfin fini…_

OooOooO

Ce fut dans un total chaos que tous les membres de l'Ordre firent le retrait… comme Kingsley l'avait dit dans un murmure, aucun corps avait été perdu… plusieurs sorciers étaient blessés, quelques uns gravement, d'autres plus superficiellement… mais les seuls qui n'avaient pas survécu avaient été les deux roumains…

Le Terrier était devenu le remplacement de Saint Mangouste, l'apparition de toute l'Ordre pouvant créer un vent de panique dans le monde magique qui était déjà plongé dans une bien triste époque… Neville, Luna, Ginny et Soraya, ainsi comme quelques autres médicomages de confiance aidaient de leur mieux…

Hermione finissait de se faire ausculter quand elle rencontra le regard de l'Élu… Ron n'était pas là…

Harry lui fit signe de rester et parcouru toutes les pièces du Terrier à la recherche de son ami… finalement, ne lui restant qu'une pièce, il marcha vers celle qu'il avait évitée exprès…

Ron était bien là… ses habits de la bataille encore mis, couverts de sang… il se tenait immobile devant les deux corps étendus de Hélène et Ben… Harry soupira et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami,

-Ron…

Son visage se tourna soudain vers lui et il recula devant son air désespéré…

-Harry… soigne-la!

Le Survivant baissa les yeux,

-Ron… tu le sais que je ne peux…

-soigne-la Harry… Charlie ne peut pas la voir… ainsi…- finit-il dans un murmure et Harry comprit… ses yeux émeraudes allèrent vers la silhouette de la jeune femme et aussitôt il détourna le regard… Charlie ne pouvait pas la voir ainsi…

-Bien…

……………

Les jours passèrent… les funérailles des deux roumains c'était fait dans l'intimité de leurs familles et des quelques membres de l'Ordre… contrairement à ce que tous croyaient, lorsque les parents de sa fiancée et ami, virent reprendre leurs corps, Charlie décida de ne pas les accompagner en Roumanie… leur âme était restée avec lui et il resterait pour leur faire mémoire et hommage…

Le lendemain de cette décision, Harry marchait vers le Terrier en repensant à combien il avait admiré la force du dresseur des dragons… le fait qu'il garde sa douleur pour lui et ne l'exprime pas, était encore plus déchirant que s'il l'avait hurlé…

Tous les membres de cette famille étaient ainsi de forts et courageux… combien il avait voulu prendre la jeune rouquine dans ses bras quand une seule larme coula de ses yeux chocolats dans la cérémonie… mais aussitôt, elle l'avait nettoyée en relevant le menton les lèvres tremblantes et il avait sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus…

Même le petit Andrew n'avait pas lâché la main de son parrain, comme essayant de le consoler…

Oui… une famille très forte… et avec un cœur énorme… il était bien placé pour le savoir…

Il était maintenant devant la porte de l'ancienne chambre de son meilleur ami… depuis la bataille, Ron n'était plus retourné chez eux… il frappa deux coups… aucune réponse… il toqua à nouveau en l'appelant,

-Ron…- au bout de quelques secondes sans réponse, le Survivant entra finalement dans la chambre et fut frappé par le désordre qui s'étendait… tous les meubles à l'exception du lit étaient renversés et les vêtements, livres et chaussures éparpillés sur le sol… à travers du lit une forme allongée semblait prête à tomber à tout moment sous l'équilibre précaire de sa position…

-Ron…- il soupira avec tristesse et alla mieux accommoder son ami…

Le roux ouvrit péniblement les yeux… des profondes cernes marquaient son jeune visage,

-Ha… rry?- Il hocha la tête et s'assit près de lui… il resta silencieux un moment avant de soupirer et dire d'une voix grave,

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Ron… c'était une embuscade…

Le roux enfonça son visage contre son coussin,

-Laisse-moi… dormir…

Le brun se remit débout,

-Ron! Il faut se ressaisir! Tu ne peux pas…

-Je veux simplement dormir Potter!! Sors!- le coupa avec hargne son ami… ils s'affrontèrent du regard avant que Harry se dirige vers la porte furieux,

-Si tu n'étais pas si blessé je te frapperais imbécile!- Cria-t-il avant de claquer la porte derrière lui…

Ron se recoucha en soupirant avec un bras sur son visage tuméfié…

-Je sais…- murmura-t-il en retirant son bras, ses yeux bleus troublés… et c'est parce que dans sa tête l'image de son grand frère au pied des deux corps de son meilleur ami et de la femme qu'il aimait ne s'évanouissait pas… sinon qu'elle devenait encore plus vivante… un frisson le parcouru alors qu'un gémissement étouffé sortait de ses lèvres… si vivante qu'elle changeait, remplaçant les deux corps des roumains, par ceux de Harry et Hermione devant lui…

OooOooO

Comme tous les soirs, même avant le retour de Ron, Hermione l'attendait devant la cabine rouge qui abritait le bâtiment du ministère… chaque nuit son cœur s'étreignait un peu plus en se rendant compte qu'il l'oubliait peu à peu et ses espoirs périssaient lentement…

Elle avait cru que l'horrible mort de leurs amis lui feraient prendre conscience que la vie était trop courte, et qu'ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre… mais au contraire… Ron s'était considérablement éloigné d'elle et même d'Harry… la seule fois qu'elle avait essayé de lui parler, il lui avait demandé de le laisser seul et elle n'avait plus osé réessayer…

Alors que semaines auparavant il lui disait qu'elle était la seule à l'apaiser! Elle était vraiment naïve d'y avoir cru au pied de la lettre…

Peut-être était-ce le temps pour elle de tourner enfin cette page… avant de mourir, elle voulait au moins connaître ce que c'était être aimée en retour…

-Hermione?

Son cœur cogna contre sa poitrine alors que l'espace d'une seconde elle crut que c'était un certain rouquin qui était enfin venu… mais bien vite la déception remplaça son éphémère espoir…

-Frank…

Le jeune sorcier s'assit sur le banc où cela faisait deux heures qu'elle attendait…

-Tu vas bien? Ça fait longtemps que tu as quitté le ministère…

Comme la petite brune ne répondait pas et son visage continuait à être baissé, il regarda autour d'eux sans comprendre,

-Il n'est pas là le grand type qui vient toujours te chercher?

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'Hermione cacha son visage entre ses mains… Frank paniqua en l'entendant pleurer… maladroitement, il tapota son épaule,

-Hey… ne pleure pas… il va venir ne t'inquiète pas!

Sans savoir vraiment quoi faire, il la maintient légèrement contre lui, essayant de la calmer pendant plusieurs minutes… Quand il la sentit se reprendre, il l'écarta doucement de lui… la sentant se tendre blessée, il la rassura d'un sourire, enleva sa veste et la mit sur ses épaules… puis, bougeant discrètement sa baguette, il fit apparaître une tasse fumante de chocolat…

-Tiens bois…

Hermione le prit avec ses deux mains ses yeux encore rougis,

-Merci…

Ils restèrent longtemps sur ce banc sans dire un mot… Hermione jetait des temps en temps un coup d'œil vers le jeune garçon, mais il souriait en regardant la lune dans le ciel…

-Tu… tu devrais rentrer Franck…

Il se tourna vers elle en secouant sa tête comme insulté,

-Et te savoir dehors!? Pas question!

Il lui fit un énorme sourire et continua sa contemplation de l'astre pour ne pas la gêner… Hermione rougit doucement et sourit attendrie en soufflant sur sa boisson…

Les minutes passèrent à nouveau et bientôt tous les deux étouffaient des bâillements fatigués… ils pouffèrent entre eux et Hermione se leva en lui tendant son manteau, son visage était serein et résolu…

-Je crois… je crois que je suis prête pour rentrer…

Franck se leva aussi en s'étirant,

-Je te raccompagne…

-Je peux transplaner…- dit-elle embarrassée de l'avoir fait autant attendre, mais il balaya ses paroles en riant,

-Mais tu préfères marcher alors je vais avec toi… au moins que ça te dérange?- demanda-t-il tout d'un coup gêné,

-Du tout!

Le sourire qu'il lui dédia la fit rire doucement,

-Bien… alors allons-y!

……………………………

_**Et puisque je sais que je vous ai fait attendre vrmt bcq pour un chapitre aussi triste**__** et que je perçois des ondes meurtrières autour de moi, voici un aperçu du chap 29! :D Hope you enjoy !**_

-Harry prête-moi Hedwige!!

-Ron… écoute, je ne suis vraiment pas sûr que…

-T'inquiète Harry! Moi je suis assez sûr pour tous les deux!

-Ron… c'est du père d'Hermione dont on parle…

-et de sa mère! Ah… et de Pattenrond…

-Ron… j'ai un trèeeees mauvais pressentiment…

_**Voilà!! x3… Je crois qu'avec ça vous voyez déjà le ton du next chap!! Rassurés? Et ne désespérez pas, l'attente entre nos deux aveugles touche à sa fin!! A bientôt!! :D **_

_**Shumeyo**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonjour tout le monde!!**

**Comme toujours: ****Pardon pour l'attente! Ce chapitre je l'ai écrit depuis un bon bout de temps… il ne me manquait que quelques détails mais il y a eu plein de choses qui me sont arrivées et évidement le temps pour m'asseoir et écrire m'a manqué…**

**D'abord tout le problème de l'influenza (d'ailleurs merci bcq à tous ceux qui m'ont écrit, bien que je vive au Mexique, il ne m'est rien arrivé :3)!**

**Mais bon, il y a eu plusieurs travails qui se sont perdus et entre ceux-là le mien, donc j'ai travaillé pour mon compte et ai pu avoir deux projets qui m'ont sauvée la mise :D! Et en fait j'ai une supeeeeerbe nouvelle… Je suis en France!!! XD**

**Je suis en train de faire un master et j'y resterai pendant un an! Donc comme maintenant je suis à nouveau « étudiante » ben j'aurais plus de temps pour écrire! ^^ **

**Vraiment pardon pour vous faire autant attendre, ça me rend toute honteuse… j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas encore lassés de moi :(!**

**Et Espérons que l'attente en vaille le coup! A vous de me le dire!!**

………………………………………

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

**Lilia: **Je suis vraiment contente que tu m'aies reviewé! C'est pas grave si ça pas a été fait depuis le départ, moi je suis très heureuse que tu commentes maintenant! Si tu savais combien courage ça donne ^^! Merci vraiment et voici un chapitre de plus que j'espère ne te décevra pas :S… Gros bisous!!

**Emmeline: **Aaaah bienvenue sur ! :D Très honorée que tu aimes mon histoires, j espère que la suite te paraîtra tout aussi bien :3! C'est vrai que pour Hélène c'était très triste… j'ai pleuré en l'écrivant ToT… mais comme tu dis, tu verras bien dans ce chapitre-ci le résultat de cet horrible événement… Encore une fois, merci bcq pout ton review, j'espère te voir dans celui-ci encore! Bisous!!

**PetiteFleur: **Tu es là!! Tu es là!! Qu'est-ce que ça me fait plaisir!! x3 Maintenat la question est savoir si 6 mois plus tard t'es encore là ToT… pardon, vrmt… je promets mntnt j'aurais plus de temps pour écrire! Surtout que j'ai hâte d'écrire le chapitre qui suit ^^… donc, ça ne devrait pas prendre taaaant de temps :P…

Par contre, tu me connais, ohohho… tu verras bien ce que Ron va faire ^^… et je ne sors absolument pas de fausses excuses :P, cette fic aura sa fin de 1: pcq elle est déjà écrite et de 2: pcq je ne laisse JAMAIS rien incomplet ;D, merci ma petite Fleur, ton review m'a vrmt remonté au 200 pourcent le moral :3!! Enooormes bisous pour toi :D!

**Lucile: **O.o… aie, aie… te fâche pas Lucile… tu verras que tout ira bien… (Yoyo a peur de toi ToT)… pardon pour le retard, mais promis je me grouille pour la suite… PROMIS!! Et ne me déteste pas ToT…

**Animata: **Merciiii!! Ouah… (a les joues toutes rouges) j'espère vrmt ne pas te décevoir avec la suite! J'ai tjs une trouille monstre à poster :P… d'ailleurs ce sont tjs les révisions qui me prennent le plus de temps :P… Vrmt merci pour ton soutien! Gros bisous!! :3

**Uget: **T'inquiète pour ne reviewer que mntnt, je te pardonne si tu reviews le prochain chap aussi :P, loool XD! Naaaan, vraiment merci pour prendre la peine hehe, ça me fait énormément plaisir et évidement ça me donne envie d'écrire quand je vois que les gens lisent :)… Je demande sincèrement pardon pour le temps de postage, je jure que la plus inquiète c'est toujours moi! J'ai tjs une peur bleu à ne trouver plus personne, que les gens se soient lassées d'attendre ToT… également, pardon de t'avoir fait pleurer au chap précédent… je te jure je pleurais aussi ToT… ce chapitre est justement pour réconforter un peu le cœur de tout le monde ^^… j'espère vrmt tu aimeras! Et pour ce qui est d'autres fics… J'en ai écrit d'autres!! :D Va les lire, elles sont « spéciales » mais selon moi ça vaut la peine de lire :P… merci Uget pour être là! :3 Bisouuus!!

**Kate: **Ooooh Kate qu'est-ce que je suis contente de te revoir (serre Kate bien fort dans ses bras) x3! Tu verras ce chap est un peu plus joyeux! J'en avais besoin après le chap 28 ToT… par contre, mdr!! Comment ça Charlie va se trouver qqn d'autre!? Loool… je crois qu'alors je n'ai pas réussit à te montrer tt l'amour qu'il avait pour elle :P, mdr… Pour ce qui est Ginny, t'inquiètes pas, en fait c'est un pilier cette fille et puis t'es pas la seule qui me parle de la faire apparaître un peu plus XD… tu connaîtrais pas Heronary par hasard!? Mdr XD! J'espère anxieuse ce que tu penseras de ce new chao :s… et croisons les doigts qu'il te plaise encore ^^! Enormes bisous ma belle! ;D

**Seamiss: **(sèche ses larmes) oui je sais ct un chapitre trop triste ToT… d'ailleurs ce nouveau chap c comme une « curation » pr les cœurs :P… j'espère que tu aimeras? Je te remercie vrmt de me dire que tu seras là pour la suite, si tu savais combien de courage ça donne! :) Promis, je me presse pour continuer! Merci encore!! Biiiis!

**Sostomate: **looool XD c'est de la triche Sosto!! C'est vrai que j'ai tendance à d'abord poster sur la salle qu'ici ^^… mais c pcq on veut tjs me tuer là bas ToT… Mais cette fois-ci c'est d abord ici :D! Je suis rassurée que la partie des combats ne soit pas soulante ni rien… et que la mort d'Hélène t'ai touchée :(… Tu seras étonnée de voir le truc de la jalousie hehe… je sens qu'on va encore me menacer -.-… loool :P, mais promis tout a une raison :3, tu verras bien! Merci d'être là, franchement ça me rend toute heureuse de te revoir à chaque fois, j'espère que tu seras encore là hein!! X3, bisouuuuus tout plein!

**Alesk: **(se jete à son cou et le serre bien fort) qu'est-ce que je t'adoooore ToT… merci, vrmt pour ton review! C'est vrai que ma vie ces derniers temps est devenu hyper tordu, mais maintenant je crois que le calme enfin arrive après tant de tempêtes! Je me suis totalement récupérée de mon accident, il n'y a pas de séquelles graves ni rien, par contre j'ai eu du mal à reprendre le volant, lool XD! Mais mntnt ça va! Merci de t'inquiéter, c trop gentil :3! C chapitre est presque tout en douceur… il faut évidement un truc de tordu, mais tu verras bien qu'ils sont à un pas d'y arriver :D! aie confiance! Et merci infini de fois d'être là, vrmt merciii!! Gros, gros, groooos bisous pour toi! :3

**Tyber: **Ouah merci bcq pour les compliments! Je crois que j'ai réecrit 10 fois les scènes de combat à chaque fois :P, je ne voulais rien d'ennuyant mais en même temps, il était temps de montrer la puissance du trio.. surtout celle de Harry parce que jusqu'à maintenant je l'avais jamais fait se battre encore :3… me voilà rassurée, vraiment! :D en même temps comme tu dis, ils ne sont pas dieux et étant en guerre, des vies peuvent se perdre comme le cas dans le chap précédent :(… normalement ce chapitre-ci est plus calme, une peu de baume au cœur en fait :3… j'espère tu aimeras encore! Un énorme merci pour tes encouragements, ça me va droit au cœur :)! Gros bisous!

**Miss-potter-weasley: **oui enfin de retour, pardon, pardon miss!! ToT… il me reste encore quelques chapitres à écrire mais c'est vrai qu'on approche doucement de la fin :D… j'espère ne pas dépasser les 40 chaps, sinon je vais devenir folle loool XD! En tout cas, nous embarquons vers la partie finale c'est vrai! Aaah, ça me rend toute tristounette XD… espérons tu seras encore là hein!! Et comme d'habitude, merci beaucoup pour ton soutien! Bisouuuuus!

…**................................**

**Je tiens à remercier également à:**

**Vic dit vic, Virg05, DR Ciboulette, Korydwen, Mimi1911402, Raphale, Ginevra1, Myron, Vitalyn, Raphou, Bisounours666 et Demenciae**

**Ceci est pour tous ceux qui me laissent des encouragements, merci de tout cœur! Promis la suite viendra plus vite! :3**

**Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture, espérons vous aimerez!**

**Shumeyo**

…**................................**

_Il marchait d'un pas pressé entre les cachots servant de chambres… ignora__nt les flaques des gouttières et la mauvaise odeur qui imprégnait les lieux, il continuait son chemin…_

_Son visage caché par l'éternel masque qu'il portait désormais __à chaque instant, il soupira en silence… cet imbécile de rat croyait vraiment qu'il pouvait le filer sans qu'il se rende compte? Il tourna dans le coin qui était à sa droite et aussitôt se plaqua contre le mur… il attendit quelques secondes avant de voir un rat gris et maigre tourner aussi dans la même direction… _

_Le rat ne réussit à pousser qu'un couinement avant d'être plaqué contre le sol par le pied du mangemort…_

_-donne-moi une raison Pettigrow… une seule, pour laquelle je ne devrais pas te tuer…_

_Les couinements désespérés de l'immonde bête se firent plus forts quand il sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur sa tête… _

_-parce que grâce à lui, notre mission a été un succès…? _

_Il se redressa aussitôt, sa baguette menaçant le nouvel arrivant… Béllatrix Lestrange sourit amusée, écartant le bout de bois d'elle,_

_-ce rat? Quelle mission?_

_-trop de questions!- s'exaspéra la sorcière en riant… _

_Mais son visage à lui était telle une pierre,_

_-ça fait partie de la mission me filer? Doutez-vous de moi?_

_Béllatrix perdit aussitôt son sourire et questionna d'une voix lente,_

_-avons-nous à douter de toi?_

_-je crois avoir montré ma loyauté à maintes reprises… mais si le Lord Noir doute ne serait-ce qu'un peu de moi, qu'il me tue! Je ne vis que pour lui servir…_

_Les deux sorciers se mesurèrent l'un à l'autre du regard avant que finalement Béllatrix retrouve son sourire extatique, _

_-alors?- insista-t-il laissant enfin libre l'animal sous son pied… elle roula des yeux en se détournant, _

_-non… il est stupide c'est tout…_

_Sur ce,__ celle qui était considérée la main droite du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en alla par le couloir le laissant seul avec son poursuivant… Peter reprit forme humaine en voyant la lueur assassine s'allumer dans les prunelles grises, _

_Le traître __l'attrapa du col de sa cape crasseuse et le plaqua contre le mur avec violence,_

_-la prochaine fois, je te tue misérable…- grogna-t-il entre ses dents avant de le lâcher et que l'ancien maraudeur parte en courant…_

_S'empêchant juste à__ temps de laisser un soupir traverser ses lèvres, il reprit sa marche mais cette fois-ci vers une autre direction… il devait savoir ce qui c'était passé…_

OooOooO

-à gauche! A gauche Bill!

Le grand roux suivit la directive de sa femme quelques secondes trop tard… Andrew lui passa entre les doigts, courant de ses courtes jambes, autant vêtu que le jour qu'il était né… il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant pousser un cri enfantin de victoire tandis que derrière lui, il laissait un désastre d'eau et de savon…

-ah bravo hein!- grogna une Fleur essoufflée… Bill rit en entourant sa fine taille d'un bras et la rapprochant à lui,

-t'inquiète… il est partit vers les jumeaux, ils l'attraperont pour nous!

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, bientôt dans le salon s'entendirent les rires et cris de Fred et Georges qui essayaient d'attraper sa progéniture…

Les deux jeunes parents échangèrent un regard rieur,

-je me demande de qui il a hérité ce goût pour se promener ainsi…- la taquina-t-il en posant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, ses mains se nouant automatiquement derrière son dos… la française se mit sur les pointes de ses pieds, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux roux,

-je ne t'avais jamais entendu te plaindre…

-oh je ne le fais pas!- rit le rouquin s'emparant plus longuement de sa bouche…

-hey! C'est quoi ça!? Vous vous envoyez en l'air alors qu'on élève votre gosse!- les interrompit un Fred rieur, bientôt suivit par son jumeau qui essayait de garder dans ses bras un Andrew qui battait des bras et jambes pour se libérer,

-il n'y a vraiment aucune justice! Vous voulez qu'on le change et on lui donne à manger aussi?

Juste quand ils éclataient de rire, Ginny apparut au pied des escaliers en leur faisant signe de baisser le ton,

-chut! Ron essaye de dormir…

Ses frères et Fleur s'approchèrent d'elle perdant toute envie de rire,

-tu es allée le voir?- demanda Georges en passant l'enfant à sa mère qui l'enveloppa dans un grand essuie,

-pff… je l'ai attaché au lit, lui ai mis un bandeau sur les yeux, une chaussette dans la bouche et j'suis descendue… vous verrez, il va bientôt s'endormir…- leur assura-t-elle avec un sourire en coin,

-pauvre Harry…- cru-t-elle entendre et aussitôt elle rougit,

-il n'arrêtait pas son refrain de « laisse-moi seul, laisse-moi tranquille »!

-et tu es médicomage, c'est ça? Ce n'est pas la patience une de vos virtus?- se moqua Fred…

Tandis que la Benjamine des Weasley essayait de se défendre, Charlie souriait au seuil de la porte… sans que personne ne le remarque, il avait été témoin tant de la poursuite de son filleul, comme de la déclaration des méthodes peu orthodoxes de Ginny… il aimait vraiment la paix de sa maison… de sa famille… sans eux, il n'aurait pu continuer… seul…

Serrant dans sa main le balai avec lequel il avait volé tout le matin, il sortit de la maison… il en fit le tour jusqu'à se trouver sous la fenêtre qu'il savait était celle de la chambre de son plus jeune frère, et remontant sur son balai, il s'envola…

Peut être par curiosité, mais avant de toquer au carreau, il jeta un coup d'œil et rit entre dents en voyant que le jeune rouquin s'était déjà défait de ses liens et fixait le plafond d'un air absent…

Il toqua à la vitre et vit les yeux de son cadet s'agrandir en le reconnaissant… il le vit se précipiter à la fenêtre et l'ouvrir en grand,

-Charlie…- comme depuis quelques semaines, la voix de Ron était enrouée et il était incapable de le regarder dans les yeux… il soupira, laissa son balai contre la porte et s'assit sur le lit défait…

-viens t'asseoir Ron…

L'animagus après une hésitation s'assit près de lui,

-oui?

Charlie ne répondit pas tout de suite… il ferma les yeux avec force, ses mains serrées dans un poing tremblant…

-je… je ne regrette aucun moment… aucune décision que j'ai prise dans ma vie…- murmura-t-il d'une voix où la douleur perçait… Ron ferma également les yeux,

-pardon Charlie…

-m'as-tu entendu Ron!?- cria soudain l'aîné en frappant du poing le lit… Ron le regardait surpris et remarqua enfin les larmes qu'il avait du mal à retenir…

-nous… nous étions sensés vieillir ensemble… avoir une famille… profiter de celle-ci… et quand le moment serait venu… nous étions sensés… partir ensemble…

Ron se mordit les lèvres et hocha la tête, la culpabilité assombrissant son jeune visage… Charlie passa une main frustrée dans ses cheveux courts,

-non Ron… tu ne comprends pas… ce n'étaient pas seulement mes décisions, sinon celles de Ben et Hélène aussi… et ils ont suivit leur but jusqu'au bout ne laissant rien de côte, ne regrettant rien sinon peut-être le fait de partir aussi vite…

Un silence surprit s'installa alors que le jeune rouquin fixait son aîné les yeux grands ouverts…

-alors fait en sorte que le sacrifice de tous ceux qui ont péri et qui périront dans le futur vaille la peine Ron! Vis pour eux! Aime pour eux!!

-j'aurais pu les sauver…

-sûrement Ron… mais tu n'étais pas là… et autant que tu le voudras, tu ne pourras pas être partout à la fois… grâce à toi, Soraya, Frarick, Walter et moi sommes en vie…

-j'aurais pu faire mieux… j'aurais dû arrêter la mission!

-mais tu n'étais pas le seul à prendre cette décision…- sourit Charlie aves tristesse, tous les deux se rappelant de combien ils n'avaient pas voulu abandonner la mission quand l'animagus leur priait de revenir au quartier…

Charlie passa un bras sur les épaules de son frère et sourit avec nostalgie,

-la vie est trop courte Ron… j'en ai pris conscience de la pire des façons… mais si tu veux savoir comment j'arrive à lui survivre… c'est parce que chaque jour et chaque fois que je le pouvais, je lui disais combien je l'aimais… et je savais qu'elle m'aimait autant en retour…

Le cadet des rouquins fixait ses mains sans dire mot, laissant les paroles apaiser son cœur troublé… Charlie lui tapota les cheveux, le faisant lever le regard vers lui,

-… aimer est un sentiment magnifique… mais savoir que l'on est aimé en retour, l'est encore plus… et… Hélène…- Charlie prit une forte inspiration en fermant les yeux,

-…Hélène me l'a encore une fois démontré avec son dernier acte… et bien que je voudrais tellement entendre sa voix à nouveau, la toucher… la sentir près de moi… les souvenirs que nous avons partagé sont ici…- murmura-t-il en posant sa paume contre son cœur,

-c'est parce que je sais que là haut elle doit autant se languir que moi ici bas, je survis…

Ron le regarda essayer de sourire et posa une main sur son épaule,

-Charlie…

-elle me regarde Ron… tout comme Ben… alors je dois leur faire honneur…

Le rouquin hocha la tête, une nouvelle résolution sur ses traits encore fatigués,

-j'ai… compris…

Charlie se leva du lit en ricanant,

-ils doivent sûrement vouloir te donner des coups de pieds pour que tu te bouges!- Ron sourit amusé,

-j'en doute pas…

-aucun regret Ron… aucun!

-oui!

-et tu as intérêt à le faire vite!! Sinon je te laisse comme Ginny tout à l'heure!- Ron rit face au visage « menaçant » de son aîné,

-promis… grand frère…

OooOooO

Harry était assis seul dans la cuisine de la petite maison qu'il partageait avec ses amis… son regard fixait la petite cuillère qui tournait lentement dans son thé, totalement indifférent de ce qui l'entourait…

Tout s'échappait de ses mains…

Il ne voulait pas forcer Ron car cela ne servirait qu'à envenimer la situation… du coup, son presque frère se noyait dans la culpabilité…

Et Hermione… il se rappelait avec une douleur dans sa poitrine, comment elle s'était laisser gagner par la panique quand elle avait sentit que leur ami était en danger… il n'avait rien su faire en la voyant mourir à feu lent… et tandis qu'ils organisaient l'Ordre pour aller prêter main forte à l'équipe des Roumains, il l'avait vu trembler et pleurer comme si c'était elle-même qu'on torturait… quand ils étaient arrivés dans cette forêt et qu'aucun des deux n'avait pu sentir la magie de Ron, il avait entendu sa respiration se couper pour des interminables secondes…

Une fois que le cauchemar fut fini, elle s'était précipitée au chevet du rouquin, mais il l'avait rabrouée ne la laissant ni consoler, ni être consolée… et elle était devenue un fantôme livide au cœur brisé de savoir qu'elle était incapable d'amoindrir la peine de celui qu'elle aimait…

Et lui, le fameux Survivant, ne savait pas quoi faire… si quelqu'un devait se sentir coupable c'était bien lui… car c'est bien lui qui était maintenant à la tête de l'Ordre… Dumbledore n'aurait jamais accepté une mission suicide comme celle la… alors, comment consoler Ron ou Hermione quand il se sentait pareil à eux?

-Harry?

Il sursauta et se retourna sa baguette déjà brandie vers son visiteur…

Ginny leva ses deux mains et il ferma les yeux, ses membres encore tendus par la subite apparition…

-toc, toc?

Il sourit en gardant sa baguette dans sa poche arrière et invita la jeune fille à s'asseoir avec lui,

-pardon… je crois que j'étais trop pris par mes pensées…- Ginny marcha jusqu'à être devant lui et l'inquiétude peinte sur son visage, caressa les cernes sous les yeux émeraude…

-tu vas bien Harry?- le sorcier haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en soupirant,

-je survis…- il eut un rire sarcastique, sans joie aucune,

-quand je ne l'ai pas fait? Je fais que ça… tout le monde meurt… mais moi je survis… et tous croient que je vaux la pei…- un doigt fin le fit taire et il leva son regard vers le sourire mélancolique de la rouquine,

-Harry… tu dois comprendre qu'en soi, ce n'est pas pour toi que nous luttons… c'est parce que notre but est de vivre enfin en paix… il y a eu des sacrifices et sûrement, il y en aura encore… mais tu dois savoir que même si tu es notre plus grand espoir, ce n'est pas ta guerre… c'est celle de nous tous…

Harry resta un long moment silencieux, admirant comme maintes fois, comment cette femme pouvait soulager son cœur d'un seul mot, geste ou caresse… il sourit timidement prenant la petite main encore sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec tendresse,

-merci Gin…

Pour toute réponse, elle le serra dans ses bras avec force jusqu'à le sentir se détendre totalement… elle s'écarta de lui retroussant déjà ses manches,

-tu as mangé? Un bon dîner te remontera définitivement le moral!

Harry éclata de rire la regardant déjà s'affairer dans sa cuisine, les yeux brillants… il essaya bien plusieurs fois de l'aider, mais elle tapait sur ses mains ou le menaçait de sa baguette pour qu'il retourne s'asseoir… et bientôt, une délicieuse odeur enveloppa la pièce…

…………………

Ginny travaillait, les joues rosies et un sourire ravi aux lèvres, sentant le regard bienheureux de son sorcier sur elle…

-tu sais? C'est ta mère qui m'a fait mon premier vrai dîner « maison »… pendant des années j'avais mangé les hors d'œuvres de Dudley et ma tante n'était pas la meilleure des cuisinières… mais ta mère… elle m'a simplement gabé! Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de manger… c'était délicieux… ça avait un vrai goût de maison…

La rousse effaça de son visage la haine qui c'était dessinée à la mention des Dursley et sourit en faisant voler les plats à la table…

-j'espère que je ne lui ferais pas honte!

Harry avait déjà prit sa fourchette,

-Gin… tout ce que tu feras pour moi, sera toujours délicieux…

La jeune fille rougit et attendit expectante qu'il prenne sa première bouchée… quand elle le vit fermer les yeux en gémissant, elle se leva paniquée se demandant si elle avait confondu sel et sucre au style « Tonkeste »…

-quoi! Quoi!?- il lui fit signe de s'asseoir, les yeux encore fermés… et lentement il lui répondit d'une voix presque tremblante,

-Merlin Gin… c'est… c'est…

-dégueulasse?- il soupira excédé en rouvrant ses yeux,

-bêta… c'est délicieux!

-vraiment?

-vraiment!

-c'est délicieux?

-et ça reste court!

Un énorme sourire adorna le jeune visage et enfin elle se permit de manger à son tour, ses yeux chocolats, ne quittant jamais le sorcier qui mangeait avec grand appétit…

…………………

-comment as-tu réussi à entrer?

Tous les deux étaient couchés devant la cheminée, regardant la lumière envoûtante du feu, les minutes passant lentement sans que cela leur importe…

-Hermione m'a donné les mots clés et dit quels sorts utiliser… pour si un jour il y avait une urgence…

Harry joua avec ses longs cheveux, les enroulant autour de ses doigts,

-et c'était une urgence?- essaya-t-il de la taquiner… mais elle se limita à poser son regard sur son visage,

-vu ta tête quand je suis arrivée, oui…- il fit la grimace mais lui laissa le point… un bâillement presque enfantin traversa ses lèvres et elle sourit attendrie,

-viens… tu as besoin de dormir…- ordonna-t-elle en se levant et lui tendant la main… il hésita en s'asseyant,

-tu restes?

-si tu veux…

-je le veux!- il ne peut s'empêcher de rire entre dents quand une jolie couleur rouge colora ses joues et qu'elle lui tira la langue en se dirigeant sans l'attendre à sa chambre…

Il se pressa de la rejoindre et se limita à sourire en la voyant s'affairer autour de son lit… ses pensées déprimantes s'étaient envolées; les sentiments qui agonisaient son cœur, disparus… dans son monde il n'y avait plus qu'elle…

-tes frères?

-ils dorment… demain j'ai congé, alors ils savent qu'ils ne doivent pas s'approcher de ma chambre que vers midi…- Harry soupira rassuré… il n'avait pas besoin de cinq rouquins à ses trousses…

Ginny rigola doucement en devinant ses pensées,

-ils ne sauront pas que je suis ici… mais, par contre on va vraiment dormir… je n'aime pas ces cernes presque permanentes que tu as…

Harry mit une couverture de plus sur le grand lit et lui fit un sourire malicieux,

-que sous-entend tu que nous ferons d'autre rouquine?

Il éclata de rire en voyant les six tonalités de rouge que passèrent par le fin visage…

-crétin…- grommela-t-elle en lui tournant le dos pour se déshabiller…

Harry se dirigea de l'autre côté du lit, s'assit dessus pour enlever ses chaussures et déboutonner sa chemise, restant avec un simple t-shirt blanc… étirant le bras au-dessous son coussin, prit son pantalon de flanelle qu'il utilisait comme pyjama et se changea…

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là, qu'il se tourna enfin vers la jeune femme…

Ginny lui tournait encore le dos, ses longs cheveux roux pendaient sur son dos tel un rideau rouge… elle avait enfilé un de ses t-shirts et enlevé également ses chaussures…

Se sentant observée, la rousse se tourna vers lui et sourit en haussant un sourcil… sans le quitter des yeux, elle défit sa jupe et la laissa tomber au sol en l'enjambant… son sourire devint mutin en voyant le sorcier déglutir bruyamment…

OooOooO

Hermione repoussa les gros dossiers qui encombraient sa table… se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et avec un grognement ravi, s'étira tel un chat paresseux,

-Hermione tu as fini!?

Elle se retourna surprise et fit une moue désolée à un Franck échevelé, sûrement de tant de fois qu'il avait dû y passer sa main dans un geste désespéré,

-pas du tout! Je crois que je vais rester jusqu'à l'aube!- le jeune homme eut un sourire éclatant…

-génial! J'avais peur de rester tout seul!- il s'approcha de son bureau, tira une chaise pour être devant elle et prit ses mains entre les siennes,

-on sera deux alors… tous les autres sont déjà partis…

Hermione rougit et un peu gênée détourna le regard… au cours des dernières semaines, elle et Franck avaient développé un peu plus leur amitié sous l'œil réprobateurs du reste de ses collègues féminines… désormais, aux sourires et mots tendres, s'ajoutaient une caresse sur sa joue, un frôlement de leurs mains ou un baiser sur le front… et bien qu'elle ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter, elle n'était pas encore habituée à ces gestes intimes…

-tu… tu veux que je te fasse un café?- il hocha enthousiaste la tête et elle se leva, essayant dans un geste naturel de reprendre ses mains… mais Franck porta ses lèvres sur les doigts frêles avant de la lâcher avec un clin d'œil… tant bien que mal elle lui rendit son sourire et se dirigea vers la porte…

Une fois celle-ci fermée derrière elle, elle s'appuya dessus en soupirant... elle remonta ses mains pour les regarder et se rendit compte qu'elles tremblaient… _c'était un bon garçon_… son seul soucis était de la voir souriante et heureuse… c'était bien non? _Oui, ça l'était_… _mais… était-ce suffisant?_

OooOooO

Ron remonta silencieusement les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre… un sourire barrait son jeune visage… ça faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait plus autant mangé! Signe, sans l'ombre d'un doute, qu'il était sur la « voie de la guérison » : le retour de son appétit!

Il marcha sans faire de bruit par le couloir qui menait à son ancienne chambre… le lendemain il retournerait « chez lui », le lendemain il reverrait ses amis… il leur demanderait pardon… Hermione, il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait… il espérait qu'elle le pardonnerait… Harry, il le bouderait et profiterai pour l'obliger à cuisiner pendant un mois…

Le rouquin rit entre dents en s'imaginant le tableau… il se coucha sur son lit et regarda par la fenêtre… il avait hâte de retourner _chez lui_…

OooOooO

Harry n'avait pas assez de yeux pour regarder la jeune femme devant lui… son t-shirt lui arrivait tout juste à mi-cuisse dévoilant ses longues jambes à la couleur nacrée… il toussota en rougissant la faisant rire joyeusement,

-tu veux me tuer?- elle fit « non » de la tête et monta sur le lit… il l'imita, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'aussitôt la prendre dans ses bras et caresser son doux visage avec ferveur…

-tu es magnifique…- chuchota-t-il embrassant délicatement ses lèvres rouges… elle sourit et noua ses bras derrière son cou… elle fut surprise quand il l'embrassa à nouveau et gémit essayant de le repousser,

-non… dormir…

Elle le sentit rire contre sa bouche et la serrant plus contre lui, intensifia un peu plus leur baiser…

Le « tic tac » de la montre se confondaient avec leurs respirations… les caresses plus osées… les baisers échangés… ceux-ci ne s'attardant plus seulement sur leurs lèvres, sinon également se perdant entre leur cou et épaules, sous chaque bout de peau qu'ils parvenaient à trouver…

La chambre devenait suffocante, seuls les soupirs rompaient le silence du soir qui tombait…

Avec un grognement, Harry se redressa sur ses coudes difficilement, sa lèvre inférieure encore prise entre les dents de la rouquine… sans jamais arrêter leurs baisers, il se redressa jusqu'à rester sur ses genoux, la jeune femme remontant avec lui… sans plus de cérémonies, elle glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt blanc arrachant un soupir rauque à son amoureux… elle prit les bouts du vêtement et avec l'aide du sorcier, parvint à le passer par-dessus sa tête…

Ginny se mordit les lèvres avec appréciation faisant apparaître un sourire en coin au jeune garçon… ses prunelles émeraudes s'obscurcissant jusqu'à devenir presque noires, lorsqu'elles glissèrent aussi sur son corps à elle… demi-étendue, ne portant que son t-shirt, elle était tout simplement l'image de la tentation pour lui… hypnotisée par lui, elle émit un gémissement quand il écarta doucement ses genoux pour pouvoir être plus près d'elle… ses grandes mains glissèrent le long de ses cuisses, remontant le t-shirt et découvrant ainsi le ventre plat qu'il parsema de baisers… sous lui, la rousse se tortilla le souffle court jusqu'à n'y tenant plus, d'un mouvement de bassin, elle se retrouva sur lui…

Harry s'appuya sur ses coudes pour pouvoir être à hauteur de ses lèvres gonflées, mais elle mit une main sur son torse en l'arrêtant,

-Gin?- son regard était perdu, elle s'était rappelé de quelque chose… il se remit assis la faisant glisser jusqu'à que ses jambes entourent ses hanches… voyant qu'elle luttait pour retrouver son souvenir perdu, il décida de la faire oublier totalement et un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, il attaqua son cou frêle la faisant fermer ses yeux chocolats et agripper sa tignasse toujours décoiffée…

-attends… attends…- murmura-t-elle essoufflée quand à nouveau il se retrouva sur elle, il ignora ses mots entrecoupés ses mains occupées à essayer de remonter le vêtement gênant un peu plus… d'une main faible elle retenait le t-shirt

-Harry… attends… nous… nous étions sensés…

-on s'en fout Gin…- la coupa-t-il, mais elle reprenait peu à peu conscience et la main qui le repoussait se raffermissait…

-non… tu dois dormir!

Avec un soupir il roula de l'autre côté en regardant le plafond d'un air boudeur… plusieurs minutes furent nécessaires pour qu'ils reprennent leur souffle… il soupira à nouveau, se gagnant les rires de la jeune femme,

-« dormir » Gin?- demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle… elle hocha la tête en pouffant de la moue frustrée qu'il faisait,

-c'est mal parti tu le sais n'est-ce pas?

La rouquine lui fit signe de s'approcher et il obéit, elle posa sa tête contre son torse, enlaça ses jambes aux siennes et soupira de bienêtre…

-dors…

-je ne veux pas!

-je t'assomme…- menaça-t-elle les yeux fermés et il ri entre dents posant un baiser sur son nez,

-sorcière…

Ginny pouffa à nouveau, se nichant un peu plus contre lui,

-bon garçon…

Souriant, Harry la rapprocha à lui et ferma les yeux avec un soupir bienheureux…

OooOooO

Ce fut le bruit des feuilles qui tombent qui sortirent Hermione de son transe… surprise, elle chercha le bruit et trouva Franck par terre, sa chaise sur lui… elle se précipita vers lui inquiète et l'aida à se relever,

-ça va!? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Le blond rougit en réorganisant ses dossiers,

-je crois que je me suis un peu endormi…

Face à son visage honteux, la brunette éclata de rire, le faisant sourire malgré l'embarras,

-ne te moques pas… vu le cri que tu as poussé, tu étais ailleurs aussi…

Hermione sourit penaude et s'appuya contre la table,

-je ne dormais pas… je me posais des questions…- son visage s'assombrit et Franck se leva pour être à la même autour qu'elle, il prit son visage entre ses deux mains et la força à le regarder dans les yeux,

-tu t'inquiètes pour ton ami?

-pour les deux en fait…

Il embrassa son front avec douceur et caressa sa joue,

-et qui s'inquiète pour toi Hermione?

Elle secoua le visage et soupira,

-une amitié ne marche pas comme ça Franck…

Le sorcier fixa ce regard triste et soupira en s'écartant,

-je sais… mais… il m'est insupportable te voir aussi dévastée…

La confession arracha un sourire timide à la jeune fille,

-toi tu es là, non?

Il sourit en prenant sa main,

-toujours…

Elle le laissa l'embrasser sur la joue et lui fit un petit geste quand il partit refaire du café pour tous les deux… une fois seule, elle soupira en regardant le plafond… comment réagiraient ses amis quand ils sauraient? Et _lui_? Est-ce qu'au moins il réagirait?

OooOooO

Harry ouvrit un œil, tous ses sens en alerte… Ginny dormait encore contre lui, le tenant bien au chaud… il dégagea quelques mèches rousses pour voir son visage et elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui… un sourire endormi aux lèvres, il embrassa son front avant de se lever sans la réveiller…

Tandis qu'il remettait son t-shirt, il vit la jeune rouquine palper la place à côté, jusqu'à retrouver son coussin et le serrer contre elle, comme si c'était lui… il s'apprêtait à la rejoindre quand une douleur au bras le fit se mordre la langue pour ne pas gémir… il regarda le message _« sort »_, soupira, fit un geste de la main pour insonoriser la chambre et sortit… inquiet, il remarqua que Hermione n'était toujours pas arrivée… selon l'horloge du salon il était minuit passée… parfois son amie arrivait vers une heure du matin… il attendrait encore quelques minutes et partirait à sa recherche…

Il marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée en effaçant la marque rouge sur son avant-bras, il enleva les sorts de sécurité et ouvrit la porte…

La lune était cachée pas les nuages, plongeant efficacement dans l'ombre la rue d'en face… d'un geste discret, il fit s'éteindre les lumières des lampadaires et frissonna quand un courant d'air se leva,

-entre, j'ai froid…- murmura-t-il à la nuit,

Sans même attendre une réponse, il ouvrit la porte en grand et ferma les yeux quelques secondes… il le sentit passer près de lui telle une ombre et referma la porte sans faire de bruit… l'Élu se dirigea vers la cheminée où le feu craquait encore et fit la grimace en voyant son espion avec sa tunique de mangemort…

-tu peux enlever ce masque tu sais…

-_je ne préfère pas… tu n'es pas seul…_

Harry roula des yeux en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil,

-elle dort…

Le mangemort s'assit en face de lui et après une courte hésitation, enleva son masque… il l'observa d'un air pensif, jouant avec les ombres que le feu de la cheminée projetaient…

_-c'est devenu une deuxième peau… je la porte tout le temps…_

Ils échangèrent un regard avant que le sorcier reparle,

-_j'ai su que tu t'es battu contre le Lord Noir…_

-« me battre » c'est un bien grand mot…- soupira le brun,

-_tu l'as affronté…_

-oui…

-_tu lui as tenu tête…_

-en effet…

Le mangemort eu un sourire agacé par les réponses courtes de son allié,

-_t'en as rien à foutre de ce que je te dis et tu veux aller rejoindre ta femme…_

Harry rit entre dents, amusé,

-tu n'as pas d'idée! Tu te grouilles?

Finalement l'espion soupira en passant une main lasse sur son visage,

-_je suis… réellement désolé… je n'ai absolument rien su… _

Harry hocha la tête se sentant soudain extrêmement fatigué,

-je sais…

-_je n'ai été au courant qu'aujourd'hui! Ces enflures ce sont bien gardés de dire quoi que ce soit… je suis aussitôt sorti…_

Le brun lui fit signe d'oublier,

-arrête ça… ce n'était pas ta faute…

-_je m'en fous! J'aurais dû savoir!_

Le Survivant regarda ce visage qu'autrefois il avait tant haï et abattu se laissa aller contre le dossier du fauteuil,

-ils ont utilisé les mangemorts des hauts rangs… et ils savent qu'ils peuvent manipuler les nouveaux ou du moins, les moins puissants… ils ont donc maintenant la preuve que c'est bien quelqu'un de ton niveau qui est le traître… n'est-ce pas?

Le silence de son espion lui confirma sa pensée et avec amertume, il fixa le plafond,

-de ton rang, combien êtes-vous?

-_… peu… mais je te l'ai déjà dit, occupe-toi de garder tes fesses Potter et de tuer ce bâtard… le reste, laisse-le à moi… ils ne pourront jamais me trouver, j'ai quelqu'un qui me couvre…_

Une flamme s'alluma dans le regard émeraude de l'Élu,

-quelqu'un de qui tu te sers tu veux dire…

-_comme toi de moi Potter, ne fais pas le moralisateur maintenant… _

Harry resta en silence un long moment avant de fermer les yeux avec lassitude…

-tu as raison…

Le mangemort eu un rire amer,

-_je l'ai voulu ainsi, ne te tracasse pas… puis… moi aussi je me sers de toi…_

Harry eut un sourire en coin,

-me voilà rassuré…

Tous les deux se levèrent d'un même mouvement, Harry lui tournait le dos, contemplant le bois qui craquait sous la chaleur des flammes… l'espion, lui, se dirigeait vers la porte de sa démarche silencieuse…

-Hey…

La silhouette encapuchonnée se tourna vers lui, Harry lui sourit avec tristesse,

-c'est d'une femme que tu te sers… n'est-ce pas?

_-tu es devin maintenant?_

-tu la feras tuer à ta place…

_-je survivrais, c'est tout ce qui compte… _

-à ce prix?

_-au prix qu'il faudra…_

Harry fit un pas vers lui,

-une femme amoureuse qui a été trahie… peut convertir son amour en haine… fais attention…- le mangemort laissa échapper un rire sarcastique,

-_tu devrais écrire un livre Potter… _

-imbécile…

Et sans plus un autre mot il disparu dans la nuit…

Harry resta un long moment à contempler le feu… il savait à quoi il s'engageait lorsqu'il avait accepté qu'il devienne leur espion… depuis _la punition _que le mangemort avait subit, celui-ci n'avait qu'un bout: voir son maître mourir et survivre… et cela sans prendre en compte qui il piétinerait…

Soudain, les flammes de la cheminée devinrent plus hautes et du feu jaillit une loutre… _le patronus d'Hermione_… il étira son bras et celle-ci y monta, grimpant jusqu'à son cou et s'y nichant comme si c'était une écharpe… Harry rit en lui caressant la tête,

-tu as un message pour moi?

La loutre ouvrit ses yeux et la voix fatiguée d'Hermione s'entendit,

_-« Hey Harry, j'ai beaucoup de travail, je vais rester ici encore un peu, d'accord? Ne te stresse pas, tout va bien! Bonne nuit! »_- et la petite bête lumineuse après une dernière caresse du mousseau, disparu à nouveau par la cheminée…

Harry resta encore une fois seul dans l'obscurité… soupirant, il se dirigea à sa chambre, enleva son t-shirt et ses pantoufles et haussa un coin des draps…

-où t'étais?- murmura Ginny endormie… il la serra contre lui en fermant les yeux,

-ça n'a pas d'importance… je suis de retour…

OooOooO

Le matin s'était enfin levé… la journée promettait être ensoleillée ce qui était déjà assez miraculeux en plein hiver…

Hermione attendait débout, regardant les voitures passer… une main sur son épaule la fit sortir de ses pensées et elle sourit à un Frank porteur de toutes leurs affaires…

-j'ai parlé avec Scrimgeour… il a dit qu'on pouvait revenir demain mais qu'il voulait qu'on lui envoi les dossiers ce soir… Ombrage n'était pas contente!

-ce n'est pas grave on a presque fini…- répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, Frank eut un sourire éblouissant et lui prit la main, tous les deux marchant vers un endroit isolé pour transplaner… une seconde plus tard, ils apparurent dans le parc en face de chez elle, ils marchèrent lentement encore un peu endormis par la nuit en veille…

-mm… Hermione?

-oui?

-je me demandais…

-oui?

-mm… puisque aujourd'hui on a une journée partiellement libre… je me disais… fin, peut-être… je…

Hermione rit presque en voyant son visage devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate mais aussitôt son rire s'étrangla lorsqu'elle vit la détermination sur le jeune visage,

-çatediraitdesortirquelquepartavecmoicesoir?

-euh… pardon?

Frank prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer plus intelligiblement,

-si ça te dirait de sortir quelque part avec moi ce soir…

-oh…

-je veux dire… nous ne sommes plus seulement amis, n'est-ce pas?- Hermione dû détourner les yeux face à ce regard intense… elle commençait à perdre le contrôle des choses…

-… non…?- cela était sortit presque comme une question, mais le garçon n'en prit pas compte et regagna un peu plus confiance,

-alors?- Hermione se mordit les lèvres et arrêta de marcher… ils étaient maintenant devant la porte de la petite maison…

-je crois… que d'abord il faudra que je parle avec mes deux amis Frank…- le sorcier fronça les sourcils sans comprendre,

-pour leur demander de sortir avec moi!?

-mmm… plutôt pour les prévenir… ils peuvent faire peur quand ils veulent…- essaya-t-elle d'alléger l'ambiance… il fit une moue mais hocha la tête,

-d'accord…

Soufflant discrètement, Hermione sortit sa baguette pour rentrer, mais Franck interrompit son geste avec un grand sourire,

-et si je viens dîner ce soir et tu en profites pour me les présenter?- elle sentit son cœur flancher sous la perspective… sa voix n'était plus aussi ferme…

-comme ça j'ai le temps de leur dire ce matin?

-oui…- Hermione préféra ne pas penser aux réactions de ses amis et se résigna,

-… d'accord…

-alors à ce soir?

-à ce soir…

Elle s'était douté qu'il ne se limiterait pas à un « à plus tard », c'est donc sans vraiment surprise, sinon avec les nerfs à fleur de peau, qu'elle le vit se pencher vers elle…

OooOooO

-elle a dit « un peu »!

Ginny roula des yeux en voyant Harry mettre ses chaussures d'un air pressé et furieux,

-Harry il n'est que huit heures!- plaida-t-elle encore, mais il mettait déjà sa cape d'un geste rageur,

-elle devrait déjà être là!

La rousse le suivit jusqu'à l'entrée,

-et tu vas aller la chercher maintenant?- il était déjà avec une main sur la poigne de la porte,

-c'est mon intentionaaaaAAAAAAAH!!!!!

Ginny sortit aussitôt sa baguette et se rua vers lui… dans l'entrée se trouvait bien Hermione, rouge pomme et bafouillant des paroles sans suite, tandis que Harry avait déjà plaqué à terre et menaçait de sa baguette un jeune homme blond qu'elle avait déjà vu au travail de son amie,

-mais qu'est-ce qui…!?

-Harry lâche-le!- demanda la brune d'une voix tremblante… le Survivant se tourna lentement vers elle une lueur dangereuse aux yeux… il se redressa sans mal, soulevant le garçon dans le même mouvement…

Hermione se fit toute petite, ayant l'impression d'être la jeune fille que son père vient de trouver dans une situation embarrassante…

-euh… s'il te plaît?

Voyant sa copine se faire fusiller du regard, Frank cru bon intervenir,

-hey!

-TOI! Je te conseille vivement de dégager!- le coupa la voix glaciale de l'Élu… le sorcier hocha la tête en déglutissant… Harry se tourna vers la petite brune qui recula de deux pas,

-et toi jeune fille, on a à parler!- finit-il pointant la maison d'un ordre silencieux…

Ginny regarda entrer les deux bruns et sourit au blond encore secoué par la rencontre,

-j'espère franchement qu'il n'aura pas de filles…- et sur ce, elle rentra, fermant la porte sur un Frank encore tremblant…

OooOooO

Ron, après des semaines sans ne pouvoir fermer les paupières que deux-trois heures par nuit, profitait enfin d'une nuit complète, réparatrice… maintenant qu'il était décidée à tout avouer à Hermione et à prendre tous les risques nécessaires pour ne plus rien regretter dans sa vie, son esprit était en paix et il pouvait à nouveau dormir…

Bien sûr… cela sans compter sur son meilleur ami…

-RONALD WEASLEY JE VAIS T'ÉTRIPER!!

_« Charmant réveil »_ pensa-t-il en se redressant juste quand sa porte était ouverte à la volée… il vit apparaître un Harry furieux, suivit d'une Ginny exaspérée mais également énervée, et toute la troupe Weasley, curieuse comme à son habitude…

-Ron! C'est une catastrophe!!- s'exclamèrent Fred et George avec le plus grand sourire jamais vu…

-crétin! Imbécile!! Après tout ce que j'ai fait!!?- grognait Harry retenu par un Bill et Charlie inquiets,

-mais qu'est-ce que…!?- commença-t-il, interrompu bien vite par la voix de sa cadette,

-Harry tais-toi!

-je vais le tuer cette stupide carotte à deux jambes!!

Ne comprenant décidément rien du tout, il se tourna vers sa jeune sœur,

-Gin!? Pourquoi…- mais encore une fois, elle l'ignora, se disputant avec l'unique brun présent,

-HARRY j'ai dit de te taire!!

-ingrat! Idiot!!

-ça suffit maintenant! _Silencio_!

La pièce devint tout d'un coup silencieuse alors que Harry continuait à crier sans qu'aucun son ne traverse ses lèvres… la rouquine se tourna à nouveau vers son plus jeune frère en gardant sa baguette,

-pff enfin la paix! Il n'arrête pas de grogner depuis qu'on l'a su…

-mais de quoi tu parles!? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé!? Et au fait… pourquoi Harry et toi vous étiez ensemble!? C'est son t-shirt que tu as sur toi!? D'où vous venez!!??- questionna le roux commençant à s'inquiéter… sous ses dernière paroles, les cinq frères fusillèrent le Survivant du regard alors que celui-ci leur faisait signe qu'il ne pouvait plus parler…

-ne… ne change pas de thème! Nous parlons ici d'Hermione!

Au nom de sa meilleure amie, Ron se leva désormais totalement inquiet,

-Hermione? Mione!? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose!?

-OUI!!

Tous se tournèrent surpris vers Harry qui pointait un doigt impérieux sur Ron,

-non! Harry j'ai dit de te taire! D'ailleurs comment as-tu fait pour…

-Ginny tu me sous-estimes! Et toi _animal _oui il lui est arrivé quelque chose et de très grave!

Ron le regarda avec des gros yeux,

-quoi!? Qu'est-ce qui…!!?

-Harry arrête de lui faire peur!- le gronda Ginny l'air exaspéré,

-je dis les choses comme je sais qu'il les prendra!

-c'est vraiment du n'importe qu…

-VOUS ALLEZ ME LE DIRE OUI OU NON!!??

Pour la deuxième fois dans un lapse de cinq minutes la chambre redevint silencieuse… Ginny soupira tandis qu'Harry serrait des dents visiblement profondément ennuyé…

-pff…

-Hermione a un copain…- avoua sa sœur finalement…

…………………

-… ça fait dix minutes…

Harry soupira en décroissant ses bras… Ron continuait à regarder le vide, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux terrorisés… le reste des frères n'avaient plus trouvé cela intéressant au bout des deux premières minutes…

-je t'avais dit qu'il le prendrait comme la fin du monde… tu vois?- taquina-t-il à Ginny qui s'évertuait à secouer son frère pour le faire réagir…

-Harry… tu n'aides pas…- murmura-t-elle…

L'Élu roula des yeux et faisant semblant de regarder par la fenêtre, dit d'une voix nonchalante, mais forte:

-ben je suis sûr que le nouveau _copain_ d'Hermione, _lui_ il ne resterait pas planté là…

-Harry!- le gronda la rousse à nouveau, mais certains mots paraissaient avoir « réveillé » à nouveau le rouquin… la seconde après, Ron étranglai presque Harry en le secouant du col de sa chemise,

-son… son quoi!?

-son c-o-p-a-i-n Ron!- gronda le brun en le faisant lâcher prise,

-comment… quand… mais…

-cela c'est passé pendant ta super période de grognage-dépressif!

-et tu ne pouvais rien faire!!??

-hey ici c'est toi le problème! Pas moi! Dis-lui Gin!

La rouquine hocha la tête, les bras toujours croisés,

-vrai…

-dire qu'on y était si près! Et le pire c'est que c'est à chaque fois la même chose! C'est toujours TOI qui gâches tout! T'auras besoin de plus que mon aide pour réparer cette fois-ci hein! Un miracle et beaucoup d'aide!

Un long silence suivit ses paroles et le brun se tourna vers son ami pensant avoir été trop dur… mais l'expression de Ron était d'une intense réflexion… il le dépassa en marchant vite et grommelant des paroles sans suite, sortit de la maison et sans même prévenir, transplana…

Quelques secondes furent nécessaires pour qu'Harry comprenne qu'il avait vraiment disparu…

-mais… mais… où il est parti!?

Ginny passa une main fatigué sur son jeune visage,

-ah bravo Harry…

-bon sang! Où il est!?- Il n'eut pas le temps de paniquer encore car l'image du rouquin réapparut au même temps que deux bras prenaient ses épaules,

-Harry moi j'ai oublié, mais toi tu sais l'adresse des parents de Mione?

L'Élu ouvrit et ferma la bouche sans pouvoir piper un seul mot, faisant que Ron le secoue énergiquement,

-Harry!

-dans… dans ma chambre…

Sans plus attendre, Ron raffermit sa prise et les fit transplaner dans leur maison… totalement indifférent à qu'un moldu les voit, il sortit sa baguette et ouvrit la porte,

-Harry, Ron!?

Les deux garçons se ruèrent vers la chambre du Survivant, juste quand Hermione ouvrait la porte de la sienne,

-Ron qu'est-ce qui… je ne comprends pas…- essaya de parler bas Harry, tandis que le rouquin ouvrait tiroirs et commodes, jetant des trucs au sol… Hermione frappa à la porte en les appelant,

-tu te rappelles de la réaction de son père quand il m'a connu?- demanda à voix basse le roux, signalant la porte où Hermione continuait à les appeler,

-oui, il croyait (et moi aussi) que tu séduirais sa fille…- marmonna le brun entre dents,

-merci Potter… mais tu te souviens qu'il voulait tout le temps me faire fuir ou me chercher querelle?

-ouais?

Le sourire de Ron devint extatique lorsqu'il trouva enfin l'agenda de son ami… il commença à tourner les feuilles, les yeux presque euphoriques,

-et bien tu as raison! J'ai besoin d'aide! De _son_ aide!- le roux brandit l'adresse et presque riant se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit en grand faillant faire tomber une Hermione surprise,

-Ron!?

Son regard bleu se troubla un instant en voyant réellement après plusieurs semaines le visage de son amie…

-Mione…

Il étira la main comme essayant de l'atteindre quand Harry apparu près de lui… sa main se referma dans le vide et son expression devint déterminée… il fit signe au brun de le suivre et se dirigea vers l'entrée,

-je reviens Mione…

-mais… Ron où…!?- mais les deux garçons avaient déjà transplané…

………………

Harry regardait avec des yeux ronds, Ron écrire sur un parchemin sur le bureau de son ancienne chambre…

-Ron…- essaya-t-il de l'arrêter pour l'énième fois, mais le rouquin l'ignora comme les fois précédentes avec un cri de victoire,

-j'ai fini!!

-Ron s'il te plaît… réfléchis un peu plus… tu…- mais Ron pliait déjà la lettre et la mettait dans une enveloppe,

-Harry prête-moi Hedwige!!

-Ron… écoute, je ne suis vraiment pas sûr que…

-t'inquiète Harry! Moi je suis assez sûr pour tous les deux!

-Ron… c'est du père d'Hermione dont on parle…

-et de sa mère! Ah… et de Pattenrond…

-Ron… j'ai un trèeees mauvais pressentiment…

L'ancien gardien des Gryffondor grogna excédé,

-Potter, passe-moi ton maudit volatile! Coq n'est pas assez rapide!

Harry hésita avant de soupirer vaincu,

-…Hedwige!

Ron se leva d'un bond en voyant la chouette s'approcher à sa fenêtre… il attacha sa lettre en caressant la tête du oiseau,

-voilà ma belle… c'est super important alors fait vite d'accord?- Hedwige lui donna un coup de bec affectueux et déploya ses ailes pour s'envoler…

OooOooO

-les garçons arrêtez de faire cette tête! C'est un bon garçon!

Hermione ne reçut que des regards indignés et des soupirs agacés…

Quand ils étaient revenus de leur drôle de sortie, elle avait longuement serré Ron dans ses bras… cela faisait pratiquement plus d'un mois qu'ils ne se « voyaient » pas… entre la durée de la mission et toute les semaines que Ron resta au Terrier… cela faisait bien trop longtemps…

Le rouquin c'était montré le plus conciliant et le plus repentit possible… pendant toute la journée, il l'avait comblée d'attention la faisant totalement oublier tous les tristes soirs en solitaire avec Harry…

Malheureusement, le soir tomba bien vite et les yeux fuyants, elle dû leur annoncer que Frank viendrai dîner à leur maison pour qu'ils le connaissent officiellement… cela avait jeté un froid terrible dans la petite maisonnée, et depuis lors ni Harry, ni Ron, ne laissaient leur pose menaçante…

-s'il vous plaît, donnez lui une chance!

D'autres grognements sans suite lui répondirent et elle roula des yeux, décidant d'aller se changer et oublier les deux idiots d'amis qu'elle avait…

-vous avez intérêt à être gentils…- grogna-t-elle claquant la porte de sa chambre…

Aussitôt elle partie, Ron et Harry décroisèrent leurs bras et se rapprochèrent pour conspirer,

-j'arrive pas à croire qu'elle va l'amener à la maison! C'est peut-être même un mangemort! C'est sûrement Voldemort qui l'envoi comme espion!!- souffla un Ron à la mâchoire tendue…

Le regard d'Harry devint sceptique mais préféra rien dire à son jeune ami déjà assez énervé…

-il faudra vraiment agir avec précaution…

-je sais… tu as bien changé la nourriture que tu as faite pour celle d'Hermione n'est-ce pas?

-oui…

-avec un peu de chance, il va peut-être mourir empoisonné…- souhait Ron en suppliant du regard le ciel… Harry fit la moue,

-hey! Je peux vraiment me vexer!

-mouais…

Ron fit les cents pas dans le petit salon… tout comme le brun, il s'était déjà changé dans ses meilleurs habits, laissant même Gin le coiffer!

-aucune nouvelle d'Edward et Jane?

-non… Ron rappelle-toi que ça ne fait qu'une demi journée…

-mais ma lettre était assez urgente…

-Hedwige fait ce qu'elle peut, fais lui confiance…- essaya de le rassurer son meilleur ami d'une tape sur l'épaule…

Une dizaine des minutes plus tard, Hermione ressortit timidement de sa chambre, portant une robe légère à bretelles, couleur bleu nuit…

-vous… vous en pensez quoi?

Le silence de mort qui suivit à son apparition aurait dû la prévenir… car aussitôt les réclamations des deux garçons s'entendirent,

-hey c'est hiver dehors!

-ça ne va pas avec ta peau cette couleur!

-remarque avec ton maquillage de clown ça va bien hein!

-qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux!?

-c'est quoi ce décolleté!? Je vois presque ton nombril!

-tu ne veux pas la jupe un peu plus courte? Je vois même la marque de ta culotte!

-VOUS N'ETES QUE DES IDIOTS!!- cria la jeune fille avant de se ruer à nouveau dans sa chambre,

Ron passa une main exaspérée sur son visage,

-putain… trop belle…

-je crois quand même qu'on a un peu exagéré non? Je voyais à peine son genou moi…- murmura un Harry repentit,

-ouais ben ce crétin ne verra même pas sa cheville!- Harry lâcha un rire amusé,

-tu es vraiment jaloux hein…

-tais-toi…

-vas quand même la voir, non?- Ron hésita un moment avant de se mettre débout sous les encouragements extatiques de Harry… devant la porte, il desserra le premier bouton de sa chemise blanche, ébouriffa encore une fois ses cheveux roux comme pour se donner courage et toqua à la porte…

-ALLEZ EN ENFER!- cria la voix pleine de sanglots de la brunette… Ron se tourna vers son meilleur ami sans savoir quoi faire… Harry roula des yeux et lui fit signe d'insister…

Le rouquin prit une inspiration et toqua à nouveau… la porte s'ouvrit à la volée faillant le frapper par peu… les yeux rougis de la petite sorcière rencontrèrent les siens et les remords le submergèrent,

-qu'est-ce que tu veux…- souffla-t-elle entre dents… son regard azur caressa le visage rond et d'une main hésitante, il remit un cheveu rebelle derrière son oreille…

-te demander pardon…

Encore surprise par le geste tendre, elle rougit essayant de se rappeler pourquoi elle était aussi énervée deux secondes avant,

-il… il n'y a pas que toi… qui doit… s'excuser…- Ron sourit en se rendant compte qu'elle leur avait déjà pardonné et sans détourner son regard du sien, chantonna:

-Potter!

-je m'excuse Herms!!- cria le brun depuis la cuisine, les faisant sourire tous les deux…

Hermione soupira et lui fit signe d'entrer dans sa chambre… un tas de vêtements étaient répandus sur son lit et il dû bouger quelques uns pour pouvoir s'asseoir… la jeune fille s'assit près de lui et il passa aussitôt un bras sur ses épaules pour l'approcher contre lui… elle recommença à renifler,

-c'était… vraiment… si… horrible?

Il lâcha un soupir frustré,

-pff Mione… pas du tout…- elle redressa son visage plein de larmes,

-mais…

-écoute ma belle, c'est la première fois que tu nous amènes un mec à la maison et tu sors toute sexy pour le rencontrer, comment veux tu qu'on réagisse? Jusqu'à maintenant on a été les seuls hommes de ta vie, c'est totalement naturel que l'on soit si jaloux non?

Hermione fixa un moment son visage avant de finalement sourire et nicher son visage entre son cou et son épaule,

-tu es jaloux?- il eut un rire amusé,

-énormément… tu veux bien épargner un peu mon cœur et mettre quelque chose de moins voyant?

Comment lui résister? Elle se remit débout beaucoup plus joyeuse,

-choisis pour moi!- il sourit attendri,

-fais attention, je suis tout à fait capable de te mettre une écharpe et un manteau avec capuche…

-idiot…

Il perdit peu à peu son sourire et son visage se contracta avec mélancolie… ses mains sur sa fine taille, il l'approcha dans l'espace entre ses jambes et la serra contre lui…

-Ron?- souffla-t-elle et il la serra un peu plus, son oreille contre son cœur… elle caressa les courts cheveux sur sa nuque, le consolant timidement…

-aucun homme ne te mérite Mione… aucun…- murmura-t-il d'une voix éteinte, basse… pendant un moment, elle crut même l'avoir rêvé… elle l'écarta doucement d'elle et prit son visage entre ses mains, son cœur accélérant son rythme…

-pourquoi tu…?

-Hermione!?- la voix de Franck la fit sauter en arrière brisant totalement le moment entre elle et Ron…

Elle passa nerveusement les mains dans ses cheveux dans un geste coupable sans savoir vraiment pourquoi elle se sentait ainsi…

-Frank!? Qu'est-ce que…!?

Ron la mit derrière lui, la cachant de la vue du jeune blond…

-hey elle est en pyjama!- grogna-t-il… il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait la voir avec son grand pyjama de flanelle avec des petits livres partout qu'il lui avait d'ailleurs donné pour son anniversaire!

Harry arriva dans la pièce, le sourire le plus innocent aux lèvres,

-oh? Vous ne l'avez pas entendu sonner? Je lui ai dit d'entrer, bête de moi… mais si j'avais su que vous étiez dans un de _« vos moments »_, je vous aurais encore donné une bonne demi heure… ou plus…- son sourire devint totalement malicieux, surtout en voyant le blond froncer les sourcils, il lui donna une tape au dos comme s'ils étaient des vieux amis,

-nous ne voulons surtout pas interrompre n'est-ce pas mon garçon?

-euh…

Harry l'obligea à tourner le dos à la chambre de son amie et cria sur son épaule à l'intention de Ron et Hermione:

-faites, faites! Nous vous attendrons dans le salon! Et n'oubliez pas: mettez l'insonorisation!!

La porte se ferma derrière eux et Ron rit entre dents en félicitant de la pensée son meilleur ami…

-mais… mais de quoi il parle!?- demanda la brunette les joues rouges pivoines, il haussa les épaules lui restant importance,

-c'est Harry Mione, ne fais pas attention…

-oui…

Elle s'occupa les mains avec quelques vêtements,

-alors un jeans et un col roulé ça ira?- il fit la moue en regardant le haut qu'elle lui montrait,

-pas trop serré le col roulé s'il te plaît…

Hermione éclata de rire,

-Ron!

-je ne le fais que pour ton bien Mione! D'ailleurs tu peux mettre ce pull là dessus…- dit-il tout sourire en lui passant un pull avec « Weasley » dessus…

-c'est un des tiens!

-et ben, je croyais que tu les aimais bien?- demanda-t-il faussement blessé la faisant rire encore plus,

-Ronald arrête d'essayer de me faire voir comme une montgolfière et sort, je vais me changer!

Il sourit quand elle lui prit le pull des mains et se pencha pour l'embrasser avec tendresse sur la joue,

-je t'adore ma puce…- souffla-t-il contre son oreille avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et sortir de la chambre…

Hermione toucha sa joue un sourire presque idiot aux lèvres,

-idiot…

………………

Cependant… quand elle sortit, sa bonne humeur retrouvée fondit rapidement en se rendant compte que Franck jouait avec ses mains nerveusement tandis que Ron et Harry le fixaient, croisés des bras, le regard clairement peu amical…

Elle plia un peu les manches du large pull de Ron et raccommodant ses cheveux encore une fois, s'approcha de la scène… aussitôt, les trois garçons se levèrent et Franck retrouva son sourire…

-Hermione… tu es superbe…- la complimenta-t-il en posant un baiser sur sa main… le toussotement pas discret du tout de Harry la fit se tourner vers ses deux compagnons de fortune,

-Frank j'aimerai te présente mes deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Harry!- dit Hermione nerveusement, le jeune homme tendit sa main avec un sourire,

-bonsoir, je suis Franck Lestafier… mais vous pouvez m'appeler Frank…- ce fut le rouquin qui prit sa main avec un sourire sans aucun doute cynique,

-bonsoir, Ronald Weasley… mes amis m'appellent Ron, mais toi tu peux m'appeler M. Weasley…

Les yeux d'Hermione s agrandirent,

-Ron!- mais Harry tendait déjà sa main vers son compagnon,

-bonsoir, moi c'est Harry Potter… mais tu peux m'appeler l'Élu, le Survivant, le Sauveur ou tout simplement Celui-qui-vit…- finit le brun avec un énorme sourire, alors que le rouquin essayait de cacher son rire… Hermione les fusillait du regard alors que le pauvre garçon ne savait pas si rire ou se fâcher… elle le prit du bras en se forçant à sourire et l'emmena à la salle à manger,

-ils rigolent Frank, ce sont deux vrais clowns ne fait pas attention… assieds-toi s'il te plaît, je vais chercher les plats… Ron, Harry, vous venez m'aider?- les deux garçons échangèrent un regard,

-utilise la magie…- grommela Harry en prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir… aussitôt la main d'Hermione se serra autour de son bras, des griffes acérées au bout de celle-ci… le brun se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier alors que Ron reculait de plusieurs pas…

-dans la cuisine, immédiatement!- grogna-t-elle entre dents et les deux sorciers obéirent sans piper mot…

Arrivés, les deux garçons mirent le plus de distance entre eux et la petite sorcière qui se tenait au seuil de la porte, les poings sur les hanches,

-alors je vous préviens! Encore une blague douteuse et je… je vous castre!

-hey!!- crièrent-ils à l'unisson se cachant derrière la table de la cuisine…

Hermione les menaça encore une fois de sa baguette avant de faire voler les plats autour d'elle et sortir de la cuisine…

Le bruit des plats qui se posent sur la table s'entendit et les deux complices échangèrent un regard paniqué…

-dis Harry… peut-être il vaudrait mieux que…

-trop tard vieux…

-faudra courir vite…

-ouaip!

OooOooO

Remus posa les quatre tasses de thé sur la petite table du salon en riant doucement… devant les deux regards noirs qu'il reçu, il se limita à sourire et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil où Tonks ne se gênait pas pour rire à son aise…

-franchement… il n'y a rien d'amusant à tout ça…- la sorcière éclata d'un rire encore plus grand, se gagnant les grognements agacés de ses invités,

-oh non… croyez-moi… c'est hi-la-rant!

-Dora…- l'appel à l'ordre aurait été plus convainquant si Remus n'aurait pas rit vers la fin…

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard et résignés burent leur boisson sans rien dire… ils préféraient de loin que ce soit le lycanthrope et la métamorphomage qui se moquent d'eux, au lieu de toute la famille Weasley…

-pardon pour ceci…- s'excusa l'ancien professeur, un sourire amusé flottant encore sur ses lèvres,

-vous êtes donc partis?- redemanda-t-il encore, suscitant à nouveau le rire incontrôlable de sa compagne…

-que voulais-tu qu'on fasse d'autre Lunard!? Quand le blond a commencé à étouffer en devenant tout mauve, elle l'a d'abord fait transplaner à Saint Mangouste puis s'est ruée à la cuisine à notre recherche!- expliqua le brun, un frisson le traversant en se souvenant…

-t'aurais dû voir son visage… effrayant…- bredouilla Ron encore sous le choc…

Remus masqua son rire en toussant et leur sourit en se levant,

-vous êtes plus que bienvenus à rester ici… cependant nous n'avons qu'une chambre donc…

-le salon sera parfait! Merci Lunard, merci Tonks…- se pressa de les remercier Harry… Tonks prit la main de Remus en se levant,

-de rien!

-un plaisir…- répondit le maraudeur avec un clin d'œil…

Le couple leur proposa de s'installer pendant qu'ils préparaient le dîner que finalement ni Harry, ni Ron avaient pu prendre…

………………

Assis tous les quatre autour de la petite table carrée, ils commencèrent à se servir dans une bonne ambiance, la conversation se dirigea bien entendu sur le fiasco de la dernière mission…

-Hélène était vraiment une fille super…- murmura Tonks d'une voix tremblante… Remus lui prit la main en la serrant doucement… les roumaines et Tonks avaient bien vite lié une belle amitié, leurs caractères joyeux coïncidant totalement…

Ron coupa avec un peu plus de force sa viande, ses yeux fixant son assiette…

-comment va Charlie?- demanda le lycan d'une voix apaisante… le rouquin haussa les épaules sans toujours rencontrer leur regard,

-il… s'en sort…

-Charlie a toujours été très fort, courageux… il a une manière bien particulière de penser…- souffla encore la sorcière avec un tendre sourire au nom de son ami de longue date,

-oui…

Voyant que le roux avait du mal à parler du thème, Harry se pressa de parler d'autre chose,

-au fait… je ne vous ai même pas demandé comment ça a été pour vous… Lunard, juste après une pleine lune, t'aurais vraiment dû rester!

Le lycanthrope fronça les sourcils,

-rester!?- répéta-t-il comme s'il venait de l'insulter,

Le brun roula des yeux face à son air blessé,

-tu comprends ce que je veux dire… c'était dangereux, tu n'avais pas toutes tes capacités…

Le maraudeur soupira excédé,

-j'ai passé depuis longtemps l'âge que quelqu'un me disse quoi faire…

Tonks le fusilla du regard,

-ça ne te viendrait pas mal d'écouter de temps en temps… moi aussi je t'avais dit de rester…

-et bien heureusement je ne t'ai pas écouté!- la coupa son compagnon,

-qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?- demanda Harry inquiet, Remus grogna, toujours sans lâcher des yeux la métamorphomage,

-elle aurait pu être gravement blessée si je n'étais pas intervenu…

-quoi!?

Remus tourna enfin son regard ambre vers les deux jeunes,

-elle avait changée de forme pour pouvoir confondre les mangemorts… le seul problème: qu'elle n'avait prévenu personne! Du coup, Maugrey l'a attaquée et si je n'avais pas paré son coup, connaissant Fol Œil, elle serait encore à Saint Mangouste…

Ron regarda surpris la jeune femme qui venait de rougir et jouait avec sa serviette,

-Tonks… mais comment tu…!? Ne le dire à personne!?- s'étrangla-t-il les yeux écarquillés,

-je n'avais pas décidé de me métamorphoser! J'ai simplement pensé à un moment que ce serait une bonne idée, mais je n'avais rien décidé! Je n'avais même pas senti que j'avais changé de forme! Je m'en suis rendu compte que quand Remus s'est mis devant moi et a dévié le sort…

Le silence se fit dans la table alors qu'elle mordait sa lèvre exaspérée,

-comment est-ce possible que tu changes de forme sans te rendre compte?- questionna Harry sans comprendre,

-j'étais trop concentrée…

Remus échangea un regard inquiet avec le brun, mais Ron les distrayait déjà avec une autre question,

-et comment tu as su que c'était Tonks?

Le lycan sourit en touchant son nez,

-je venais de sortir d'une pleine lune, mes sens étaient encore à leur maximum…- il caressa les cheveux bruns de la jeune femme qui sourit et confia,

-en temps normal je peux reconnaître sans trop de difficulté son odeur, alors tu t'imagines que sous mes sens développés, c'est encore plus facile… puis, ce n'est pas comme si vous ne faisiez pas tout pour que je m'habitue à son odeur sous ma forme de loup, n'est-ce pas Harry?

Le jeune garçon ricana en reprenant son dîner,

-je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

………………

Essayant de ne faire aucun bruit, Remus retira doucement les draps qui le couvraient… il descendit d'abord une jambe, suivie de l'autre et s'apprêtait à sortir du lit quand une main fine le retint…

-où vas-tu?- demanda la voix endormie de sa compagne… il sourit, posant sa grande main sur la sienne,

-dors… je reviens tout de suite…- un grognement lui répondit et secondes après, la respiration régulière de Tonks recommença…

Il prit bien soin de la couvrir pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid et sortit de la chambre en se dirigeant vers les escaliers qui menaient au premier étage…

La nuit était bien avancée… dans le salon il retrouva un Ron profondément endormi, couché sur un des fauteuils… sa couverture était par terre et un de ses jambes pendait, ses doigts touchant le tapis…

Sur le fauteuil d'en face, se trouvait une couverture solitaire… il sourit, son instinct ne l'avait donc pas trompé…

Il dépassa le salon et se dirigea vers une porte fermée qui laissait filtrer un léger trait de lumière… il l'ouvrit toujours sans faire de bruit,

-j'ai rien lu du livre!- se justifia Harry en levant ses deux mains, plusieurs cahiers ouverts au sol… Remus sourit en s'asseyant aussi au sol près de lui,

-pourquoi es-tu encore réveillé Harry?

-franchement Remus, à chaque fois que je viens chez toi je passe par toute une interview!- se plaignit Harry en feuilletant quelques feuilles écrites par la main du lycan…

Celui-ci rit doucement… du petit salon, des temps en temps, les ronflements de Ron parvenaient à s'entendre…

-j'aime te donner des conseils… j'ai l'impression d'être vraiment ton oncle…- Harry roula des yeux en reprenant un autre livre,

-tu es mon oncle Lunard…

Tous les deux se sourirent et continuèrent en silence… bientôt, Remus écrivait quelques brouillons, une tablette de chocolat près de lui à peine entamée… Harry lisait, assis sur le sol, les plusieurs ouvrages de l'ancien maraudeur…

-alors?- questionna le lycan au bout de quelques minutes silencieuses,

-alors quoi?

-toi et la jeune Weasley?

-quoi avec elle?

Remus soupira en lui jetant un regard excédé,

-… donc comme je te disais Harry… j'ai encouragé et conseillé ton père quand il voulait conquérir ta mère… je devais le sauver des drôles de plans que Sirius lui proposait et pendant tout Poudlard j'ai pu voir comment ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'elle s'approchait… le même regard que toi tu ne parviens pas à cacher quand Ginny est dans la même pièce…

Harry rougit,

-pas du…

-bien sûr, pour elle s'est pareil… ses épaules se tendent à chaque fois que tu arrives et à tous les coups, elle sourit…- l'interrompit le maraudeur lui arrachant un sourire plein d'espoir,

-vraiment?- il hocha la tête et peu à peu il vit comment le sourire s'évanouissait, jusqu'à disparaître totalement…

Le brun bougea quelques feuilles dans un geste pensif et triste,

-c'est compliqué Lunard… je la mettrais en danger… Hermione et Ron sont entraînés et malgré cela, j'ai faillit déjà les perdre plusieurs fois… si jamais Voldemort découvrait mon plus grand point faible, elle peut se considérer… morte…

La tablette de chocolat vola jusqu'à la tête du jeune sorcier, Harry leva le regard, Remus avait froncé les sourcils,

-Harry… tu dois vraiment te moquer de moi… je suis un loup-garou… chaque moi _je _suis un danger pour ma compagne… pour ce que je suis, je dois faire plusieurs petits boulots qui me permettent tout juste de me maintenir en vie… et toi, tu me parles de complications Harry?

-ta situation a sa parade Remus… il suffit de te contrôler une fois par mois et puis bientôt tout changera… tu pourras à nouveau donner cours ou vendre tes ouvrages…

-et toi Harry? Quelle est ta « parade »? Tu l'as trouvée?

Le sorcier devint sérieux,

-oui… je dois tuer Voldemort…

-nous t'aiderons à y parvenir… tu ne dois pas refuser tout bonheur jusqu'à cette date, tu sais?

-…je le sais…

Remus ébouriffa ses cheveux et lui fit signe qu'ils devraient partir… tous les deux marchèrent en silence jusqu'au pied de l'escalier… le maraudeur lui fit un signe de la tête et commença à monter les escaliers quand la voix d'Harry l'arrêta,

-tu me permets de te donner un conseil aussi?

Le lycan descendit les deux échelons qu'il avait montés et haussa un sourcil intrigué…

-vas-y…

Le Survivant eut un sourire qui rendit encore plus curieux son ex-professeur… il lui montra les escaliers du doigt,

-épouse-la…

OooOooO

-allez Ron! Nous sommes forts!

-ouais!

-nous connaissons ses techniques!

-ouais!

-puis nous sommes surtout deux!!

-…ouais…

Remus et Nymphadora regardaient amusés les deux garçons cherchant à se rassurer par tous les moyens… ils avaient nettoyé plus de trois fois leurs baguettes, pratiqué leurs sorts de défense, mit plus de trois pantalons pour se « protéger » et Remus avait leur testament à la main…

-ils partent?- demanda la jeune femme, ses bras bien serrés autour de la taille de son compagnon,

-on dirait…- rit le maraudeur, un bras sur ses épaules fines…

Ils les virent s'approcher déterminés,

-alors?

Ron fit craquer ses poings en soufflant comme s'il allait faire un match de Quidditch…

-nous allons y aller!

-bon courage!

OooOooO

Ils venaient de tourner dans un coin tranquille pour pouvoir transplaner quand celui appelé « Le Survivant » fit une grimace et arrêta d'un geste son ami,

-Ron… Hermione est redoutable…

Le rouquin hésita un instant avant de prendre un air scandalisé,

-Harry! Tu affrontes le pire sorcier de tous les temps sans hésiter et tu crèves de peur à rentrer chez toi!?- le brun rougit indigné,

-toi c'est pareil, alors fait pas le malin hein… puis Voldemort n'a jamais menacé de me laisser… euh… incomplet!

-t'as un point… il veut seulement te tuer…- répondit le roux plein de sarcasme,

-bon, on doit rentrer un jour… on y va?

Harry hocha la tête répétant la phrase qu'il essayait de faire rentrer dans sa tête depuis qu'il s'était réveillé…

-on est deux contre une, on est deux contre une…

Ils tranplanèrent au même temps et apparurent au même instant derrière un buisson, leur maison en vue…

Déglutissant, ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre dans un silence de mort…

-… par contre c'est toi qui parle!- murmura Ron entre dents, Harry lui prit l'épaule pour l'arrêter,

-quoi!? Pourquoi moi!?

-c'est toi qui a empoisonné le blond!

-sous ton idée!!

-ouais ben c'est quand même toi qui as cuisiné…

Le brun lui fit un regard meurtrier, grognant entre dents,

-avoir de amis comme toi Ron, ça me rassure hein!

Le rouquin ignora son commentaire et lui fit signe d'avancer,

-bon, on y va! Ce salaud s'est peut-être déjà remis!

Voyant qu'il serait inutile d'essayer de le convaincre et que donc il venait d'hériter d'affronter la petite brunette, Harry grimaça inquiet,

-d'accord… mais… tu couvres mes devants hein?

Ron éclata de rire, reprenant sa marche…

OooOooO

-Hermione, la paix! Nous voulons faire la paix!

-pas question!

N'importe quel moldu ou sorcier qui aurait pu passer par le coin, n'aurait rien vu, ni rien entendu… pareil que quand ils avaient voyagé pour rechercher les horecrux, un périmètre autour d'eux ne laissait voir que la tranquillité d'une petite maisonnée…

Mais à l'intérieur… c'était une toute autre histoire…

-Herms tu es une pacifiste ne l'oublie pas! « faisons l'amour pas la guerre, les capotes sont moins chères que les bombes »!!

Harry se baissa juste à temps pour éviter un sort et parti en courant derrière un arbre, suivit de Ron…

La sorcière les attendait de pied ferme et aucun des deux n'avait réussit à s'approcher d'elle… le rouquin se passa une main dans les cheveux, faisant une grimace quand plusieurs branches de l'arbre se cassèrent sous les sorts que la brunette leur jetait…

-dis Harry… c'est quoi une ca…?

-pas maintenant Ron!- le fit-il taire, lui faisant signe de se séparer au compte de trois… il marqua les numéros avec ses doigts et tous les deux inspirant un bon coup sortirent de leur cachette…

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils se battaient contre la jeune fille qui commençait à se voir de plus en plus frustrée… tous les trois ne semblaient montrer aucun signe de fatigue, mais ils savaient que cette bataille durerait des jours et des jours et qu'ils continueraient là dehors…

Harry sourit en voyant son amie jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la maison… elle voulait rentrer… il fit un pas vers elle, ses deux mains bien levées en signe de reddition…

-alors? La paix dans le monde?

Hermione fronça les sourcils et le menaça de sa baguette… Harry recula d'un pas et lui fit son regard le plus repentit possible,

-c'est tout de même pour ça que l'on se bat non?

-argh comment tu oses… c'est incroyable!- s'exaspéra la jeune femme tapant du pied… le brun joignit les mains,

-stp, stp, stp!

Hermione essaya de résister pendant quelques inutiles secondes, avant de soupirer vaincue… Ron se rapprocha à Harry, le visage soucieux,

-hey c'est quoi une ca…?

-tu lui expliques Herms?- le coupa l'Élu riant à moitié… la sorcière rougit et leur tourna le dos pour rentrer,

-je passe…

Tous les deux la suivirent, contents de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez eux, mais elle leur barra une dernière fois l'entrée…

-je ne suis pas encore certaine de vouloir vous pardonner…

Harry entoura ses épaules d'un bras et rentra avec elle,

-allez Hermione mignonne… tu nous aimes, tu nous pardonnes, avoue-le!- elle lui pinça le ventre, un sourire commençant à se dessiner sur ses lèvres encore boudeuses,

-Potter tu es un vrai dirigeant… tu sais vraiment manipuler les gens!

-merci!

-c'était pas un compliment!!

Une main devant leur fit se tourner vers un Ron encore confus,

-hey personne ne m'a expliqué!

-tu es sorcier Ron ne t'inquiètes pas…- se moqua le brun se dirigeant à sa chambre,

-mais de quoi tu… Mione explique-moi!- la jeune fille mit ses deux mains sur les oreilles, se dirigeant vers sa chambre aussi,

-je ne t'entends pas!

-Mione!

-je ne t'entends toujours pas!

OooOooO

- ça doit être quelque chose de moldu…- grommelait Ron en regardant par la fenêtre d'une des chambres de Saint Mangouste… Harry qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, un livre à la main, lui jeta un regard mi-amusé, mi exaspéré,

-Ron, tu es encore avec ça? Oublie vieux…- lui conseilla-t-il, avant de se tourner vers la porte qui s'ouvrait… Hermione entra avec un plateau de nourriture et se dirigea vers le lit qu'occupait Frank…

-ils ont bien voulu que je cuisine quelque chose…

Le blond lui fit un faible sourire alors qu'elle posait le plateau sur le lit,

-merci Hermione…

La jeune fille sourit en s'asseyant près de lui et ne loupa pas le regard dégoûté de ses deux compagnons… elle avait bien sûr accédé à leur pardonner, mais ils avaient été forcés de venir le jour même présenter ses excuses au sorcier… ce qui l'avait surprise au départ, fut qu'ils veuillent retourner le lendemain et les jours qui suivirent à l'hospitalisation du garçon… cependant, quand visite après visite, elle se rendit compte de leur regard insistant à chaque geste qu'elle faisait, elle comprit vite leur raison…

-Hermione…

La sorcière se tourna vers son copain et du coin de l'œil, vit Ron et Harry s'approcher du lit… elle s'empêcha juste à temps de hausser les yeux au plafond,

-ils ont dit que demain je pourrais sortir…

-je sais, le médicomage m'a prévenue…

-mm… au boulot, ils ont décidé de me donner une semaine pour me récupérer totalement…

Ron s'approcha menaçant du lit, alors qu'Harry faisait de son mieux pour le retenir, Hermione semblait prête à prendre ses jambes à son cou,

-…ou… oui?

-est-ce que… tu voudrais… faire un petit voyage avec moi? Tu as droit a des jours de vacances aussi, non?

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et une Ginny gênée fit son apparition toute essoufflée,

-pardon Hermione… j'ai rien pu faire…

Se glissant entre les jambes de la rouquine, un éclair orange entra dans la chambre et sauta dans les bras de la petite brunette… encore surprise, elle vit son amie se mettre de côté et deux personnes bien connues entrer à leur tour…

-Il est hors de question que tu ailles où que ce soit!!

Harry et Ron ne cachaient pas leur air victorieux… Hermione avait pâlit,

-papa!?

_**Votre attente sur nos deux tourtereaux arrive à sa fin! Le prochain chap c'est le bon!! :3 alors?? Qui vous aime?? x3**_

_**Hey! Oubliez pas de faire un petit tour sur mes autres fics :D, elle sont courtes et vos reviews donnent la pêche pour en écrire d'autres**__**… ça me démoralise trop que personne ne les lise ToT…**_

_**Bisous!**_

_**Shumeyo**_


End file.
